Dieux du Stade
by Owlie Wood
Summary: Il existe trois sortes d'hommes en ce monde: les Vivants, les Morts... et les Joueurs de Quidditch. OS 35: "Meet the Weasleys". Quinn et Charlie ne pouvaient plus se cacher désormais. Ils étaient cordialement invités à déjeuner au Terrier... CW/OC
1. Les petites manies

**Edit du 15/05/08:  
**_Vous trouverez, via mon profil, un lien vers mon LJ où se trouve une table des matières de ce recueil avec titres, personnages et résumés pour mieux vous guider!_

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Encore un autre recueil, je sais. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le créer. Mais finalement le voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous vous laisserez tenter! Cet OS est avec un rating T pour la présence de quelques (ok, de nombreuses) vulgarités!

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR (probablement sa plus belle invention). Je n'ai fait que les mettres en situation dans le thème donné pour le mois d'Octobre qui était "**Superstition**".

* * *

**Les petites manies dont on ne se débarrassera jamais**

Ne dites pas à un amoureux du Noble Sport que les superstitions sont ridicules.

Sauf bien sûr, si vous ne tenez plus à la vie.

Dans le monde du Quidditch, la chance et les rituels qui y sont associés ne sont pas des choses avec lesquelles on peut plaisanter. Il n'est pas question de respecter les attentes d'une quelconque divinité dans le but de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces lors du match. Les rituels d'avant-match sont en réalité une partie intégrante de la préparation des champions.

De la même manière qu'ils sont mis au vert à quelques jours de la rencontre, qu'ils prennent soin de manger des sucres lents pour le repas d'avant-match, qu'ils écoutent les discours interminables de leurs entraîneurs, ils ont et respectent tous leurs petites habitudes.

Ne pas parler dans les vestiaires. Porter toujours la même paire de chaussettes. S'asseoir toujours aux mêmes places. Ne pas porter de vert. Ne pas prononcer le mot « victoire ». Ou le mot « défaite ». Parfois même le mot « saperlipopette ». Faire une petite prière. Se faire dire les mêmes choses.

Bien souvent curieuses, ces petites manies sont toujours intégrées au rituel après une victoire éclatante… Le joueur n'est pas bête. Il _sait_ qu'il pourrait sans passer. Mais si son rite marche, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de prendre le risque de ne pas le pratiquer et apprend vite à ne pas juger le comportement parfois particulier de ses coéquipiers. Plus l'habitude est ancienne, plus il est dur de s'en passer. Et quand en plus le rituel dépend d'un autre, les choses commencent réellement à se compliquer.

Alors si en plus, elle dépend de votre ennemi juré...

**oOo**

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans la chambre jusque là silencieuse. Si, profondément endormi, le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas, le coup de coude que lui donna sa compagne le sortit des bras de Morphée. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus en train de triompher dans un stade sur son balai, mais bel et bien en caleçon dans son lit, à côté de sa fiancée qui venait ni plus ni moins de l'agresser.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas éteint ton téléphone ? grogna la jeune fille sans même se retourner vers lui.

Son téléphone ? Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il l'entendit sonner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux, bien qu'encore légèrement collés, lui permirent de constater qu'il était trois heures du mat' passée… Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure là ?

Il tendit alors la main vers son pantalon, jeté la veille au soir au pied du lit, et chercha dans la poche à récupérer le pratique petit appareil moldu que son club l'avait forcé à adopter. A l'instant où il s'en saisissait, la sonnerie cessa et l'écran s'éteignit.

- Raté, souffla-t-il en se laissant lourdement retomber sur l'oreiller.

La jeune fille vint poser sa tête sur le torse dénudé de son compagnon.

- Si c'est vraiment important, ils rappelleront, marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie. Mais dans le doute, éteints le… Je voudrais finir ma nuit.

Un soupir amusé lui échappa. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque et les enfouit dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes passés à lui caresser le crâne, il devina à sa respiration devenue plus profonde que sa douce s'était endormie. Il tendit le bras de manière à faire passer son téléphone sous le sommier du lit afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit dérangée par la luminosité de l'écran. L'appel manqué venait d'un numéro inconnu.

A caresser doucement la tête de sa fiancée, il sentit à son tour la somnolence l'envahir et ses yeux se fermer. Il allait, d'un geste incertain, éteindre son téléphone quand celui-ci se remit à sonner. Ses réflexes, que la presse sportive ne cessait de vanter, ne lui permirent cependant pas de le couper assez vite. Furieuse d'avoir été à nouveau réveillée, sa douce et tendre s'empara d'un oreiller et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le lit et la chambre à coucher.

Le jeune homme ne trouva refuge qu'en fermant la porte de la cuisine, se mettant ainsi à l'abri des tirs de missiles emplumés. Il observa encore un moment son téléphone sonner avant de décrocher. A l'heure qu'il était, ça avait intérêt à être important.

- Allô ? fit-il d'une voix enroué.

A sa plus grande surprise, la voix, féminine, qu'il entendit lui était totalement inconnue.

- Acceptez-vous le PCV ? demanda son interlocutrice.

- Ça dépend qui appelle, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Sa plaisanterie ne fit pas du tout rire l'opératrice. Elle aussi ne devait pas apprécier d'être encore éveillée à cette heure de la matinée.

- Acceptez-vous le PCV ? répéta-t-elle.

Il poussa un profond soupir et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine non éclairée. Qui ? Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là ?

- Oui, finit-il par déclarer.

Il entendit alors l'opératrice raccrocher et il eut droit à quelques secondes de musique de chambre. Il alla se placer devant l'évier et entreprit de se servir un verre d'eau en se coinçant le combiné contre l'oreille.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix, cette fois masculine et connue, de son correspondant, il faillit le lâcher.

- Allô, Flint ?

Il rattrapa son téléphone au dernier moment et se retint avec peine de hurler.

- Bordel Dubois ! Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? s'écria-t-il aussi fort que le niveau sonore d'un chuchotement le lui permettait.

- _It's Quidditch time_ ! lui répondit son interlocuteur gaiement.

- Va te faire foutre, ok ! grogna Flint en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

Des cris venant du téléphone le firent changer d'avis.

- Non attends, Flint, ne raccroche pas… Ok, désolé, je pensais pas te réveiller. Il doit être quoi ? 7 heures du mat' non ?

- _7 heures du mat'_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Dubois ? s'énerva Flint en jetant un regard à la nuit noire par la fenêtre face à lui. Il est à peine trois heures !

- Trois heures ? fit Olivier sincèrement surpris.

Il marmonna quelques instants.

- Ah oui, je me suis trompé, avoua-t-il. Désolé… En dehors des scores de Quidditch, j'ai toujours eu du mal à compter.

- Compter _quoi_ ? soupira Flint sentant la veine de sa tempe se mettre à palpiter, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait obligé de lui parler. Dubois, tu appelles d'où ?

- Ben… De Seattle ! répondit le gardien de Flaquemare. Me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant que le club est en tournée aux States ce mois-ci.

La veine de la tempe de Flint menaçait à présent de se rompre.

- Attends un peu, crétin de Gryffondor… Tu es en train de me dire que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit en m'appelant de Seattle… EN PCV !

Son hurlement résonna un instant sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Quoi ? se défendit Olivier. Je n'avais plus de forfait !

- Dubois, je vais te tuer, déclara froidement l'ancien Serpentard. Non, tu sais quoi, je vais tout simplement raccrocher et…

- Si tu fais ça, je vais te rappeler, le coupa Dubois.

- J'éteindrai mon portable.

- J'appellerai sur ton fixe.

- Je peux aussi débrancher le téléphone.

- Alors je t'enverrai mon agent frapper à ta porte ! Je peux même demander à mes relations du Ministère de…

- Dubois, tu m'emmerdes, tu le sais ? s'écria Flint agacé.

- Si peu Flint, si peu… soupira l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu dois savoir pourquoi je…

Des bruits de clameur empêchèrent Marcus Flint d'entendre la suite.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué. Putain Dubois, t'es où ?

- _Là_ ? répondit naïvement son éternel rival. Je suis dans l'Arena de Seattle ! T'inquiète s'il y a un peu de bruit… Ce sont les supporters que tu as dû entendre. On vient d'annoncer la composition des équipes et cela les a rendus dingues ! Figure-toi que j'ai aussi pas mal de fans de ce côté-ci de l'océan ! Hé hé, ça te fais chier, pas vrai ?

- Attends deux secondes… fit Flint ignorant sa dernière provocation. Tu es en train de me dire que tu appelles du couloir d'entrée au stade ?

- Ben ouais… Le match n'a pas encore débuté.

- Toi, fit le jeune homme en s'appuyant au plan de travail de sa cuisine. Tu t'es pris un Cognard dans la tête il n'y pas longtemps, non ?

- Ecoute, mec, ça me gêne pas de parler de mes exploits du match dernier, rétorqua Dubois légèrement vexé, Mais là, je suis un peu pressé, et je te rappelle que j'appelle un PCV.

Flint ne put retenir un grognement.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- A ton avis ?

Evidemment. Il n'y avait que l'autre tâche pour l'appeler au bout milieu de la nuit, depuis l'autre bout de la planète, en PCV de qui plus est, et pour _ça_…

- Sérieux ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- En tous cas, ce n'est pas pour prendre de tes nouvelles ou papoter de la pluie et du beau temps que je t'ai appelé, soupira Olivier.

- Dubois…Va te faire !

- Je te signale qu'à ma place, tu ferais la même chose. Et qu'à la tienne, je ne chichiterais pas autant !

- Possible, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprête à rentrer sur dans ce stade, jugea bon de signala Flint.

- Mais de la même manière, rétorqua le Gardien agacé, ce ne sera pas moi qui me retrouverais avec tous les fans de Flaquemare à mes trousses parce que j'aurai été désigné responsable de leur humiliante défaite. Crois moi, je me ferai un malin plaisir de te dénoncer.

- Dubois, personne ne croit à ce genre de trucs, marmonna le jeune homme soudainement très fatigué.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde a peut-être tort. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

A nouveau, les clameurs retentirent. Flint savait qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher.

- Alors tu te bouges ? le pressa son ennemi juré outre-Atlantique.

- Je n'ai pas envie de…

- On est toujours en PCV !

- Ok… Tu l'auras voulu.

Il prit quelques secondes et récita d'une voix monocorde.

- _« Dubois, arrête de rêver. T'es qu'un gros nul aux mains percées. Soit réaliste, t'as aucune chance de gagner ! »_. T'es content, ça y est ?

Quelques instants de silence suivirent sa déclaration.

- Allez, tu me la refais, dit soudainement Olivier. Mais cette fois, tu y mets plus de cœur. Sinon, ça ne va pas marcher.

- Va te faire ! s'indigna Flint.

- Ok, calme-toi, je pense que ça ira… Au fait, maintenant si j'étais toi, je me préparerais à ce que demain tous les journaux du pays louent mon talent et mon génie.

- Dans tes rêves, crétin ! soupira-t-il pour clore la discussion.

Flint raccrocha alors et resta un instant à observer la lune se cacher derrière les fins nuages et presque aussitôt réapparaître. Maintenant, l'autre idiot allait sûrement se surpasser. Un jour, il faudrait qu'ils se décident à arrêter.

Il éteignit son portable, le déposa sur le bord de l'évier et ramassa sur le chemin de sa chambre à coucher les oreillers que sa petite amie lui avait jeté.

Le jour où ils prendraient leur retraite suffirait certainement.

**oOo**

Ne dites pas à un amoureux du Noble Sport que les superstitions sont ridicules.

Ne demandez pas non plus à un joueur de Quidditch d'empêcher l'un de ses semblables de les respecter.

Sauf bien sûr, si vous ne tenez plus à la vie…

* * *

Envie de passer le Souaffle? Il n'y a qu'à cliquer sur le bouton GO!  
N'oubliez pas de nous rendre visite sur la communauté! (les liens sont dans mon profil)

Prochaine passe: "**Bleu**"


	2. Bleu

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée! (lien dans mon profil)

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Le site est en dérangement au niveau de ses alertes il me semble! Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais remercier **Sunday Vanille** pour sa gentille review! Pour l'OS a venir, on change de ton... Ce sont les deux premiers drabbles à 100 mots que j'ai réussi à écrire.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR (probablement sa plus belle invention). Je n'ai fait que les mettres en situation dans le thème donné pour le mois de Septembre qui était "**Bleu**".

* * *

**Bleu**

- Bleu…

Elle l'avait observée légèrement surprise.

- Tu voulais connaître ma couleur préférée, avait-il ajouté la sentant perplexe. Et bien, c'est le bleu…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis des jours, elle le tannait pour qu'il lui révèle ce secret. Secret idiot, mais ce garçon était lui-même secret. Ils s'étaient même disputés à ce propos dans la journée. Comme un signe de bonne volonté, il l'avait rattrapé après le dîner pour le lui révéler.

- Original pour un garçon, avait-elle plaisanté. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai intéressé…

Il avait souri avant de lui donner son premier baiser.

**oOo**

Le ciel était gris, les yeux rougis, son visage blafard. Ses parents étaient en noir, comme elle et les autres. Lui portait son uniforme, ses meilleurs amis venus le saluer aussi. Le cercueil en acajou aux poignées dorées avait à ses pieds, déposés sur l'herbe verte, des bouquets de roses blanches. Ce n'était pourtant pas un enfant qui les avait quittés. Un simple innocent qui leur avait été arraché.

Toutes les couleurs accompagnaient le deuil, toutes sauf sa préférée.

Elle seule y avait songé et déposa un bleuet parmi les roses blanches et les œillets.

Cho savait que Cédric apprécierait.

* * *

Prochaine Passe: "**Au septième étage**"


	3. Au septième étage

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée! (lien dans mon profil)

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**L'OS du jour est un peu particulier vu qu'il met en scène deux personnages qui ne comptent pas parmi les plus aimés. J'ai longtemps hésité à annoncer le "couple" par avance pour ne pas vous décourager. Mais bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, que les âmes sensibles se rassurent, ce n'est pas un slash!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, lieux et divers sports évoqués sont à JKR. Je n'ai fait que les mettre en scène dans le cadre d'un défi sur le thème: "**Le parquet du Ministère est glissant**"

* * *

**Au septième étage**

Il était un endroit devant lequel toute personne travaillant au Ministère craignait de passer. Un endroit en apparence tranquille et qui pourtant recelait tous les dangers. Un endroit qui reléguait le Département des Mystères au statut de simple crèche pour enfant. Un endroit qui pouvait se vanter de faire tomber les quelques cheveux restants de la tête du Ministre.

Au 7ème étage du Ministère de la Magie se trouvait ce lieu considéré par tous ceux qui n'y travaillaient pas comme maudit.

Aux yeux de la communauté de sorciers, le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques paraissait pourtant être l'endroit idéal pour travailler. La bonne ambiance y régnait et ce lieu ne réunissait que des champions et des passionnés.

C'était justement là le problème pour les autorités. Bien souvent, ils n'en avaient aucune sur ce que le département entreprenait.

Fudge n'avait jamais eu à ce plaindre du travail accompli. Sous son mandat, aucun problème avec la Ligue de Quidditch n'avait été à déplorer. Bien au contraire, les présidents de club venaient souvent le féliciter des mesures prises.

Parfois cependant, il en venait vraiment à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ses employés. Ou pour être exact, il s'interrogeait sur plutôt sur ce qui ne se passait pas.

L'année dernière, un lâcher « expérimental » de Cognards dans les locaux avait obligé le Ministère à entreprendre la réfection totale de l'étage (incident guidant le choix de définitivement supprimer les cloisons). Et ce n'était rien à côté de la crise diplomatique qui avait failli découler de la première visite de son homologue argentin sur le sol britannique. Désireux de découvrir les charmes du Ministère de la Magie anglais, Ernesto Morocha avait fini par apprécier ceux de Sainte-Mangouste grâce à une hospitalisation forcée. Même après enquête, Cornelius Fudge n'avait pas réussi à découvrir l'identité du maladroit à l'origine du lancer de Souaffle qui avait _malencontreusement_ brisé le nez du diplomate alors qu'ils ne faisaient que passer devant le Département.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient allées trop loin. Les plaintes provenant du Département des Transports Magiques, au sixième, s'étaient accumulées au long de la journée et lorsque la pile des avions commença à lui faire de l'ombre, Fudge se décida à s'en occuper. Toutes les missives parlaient d'une fuite. Trop occupé, il avait demandé au concierge de s'en charger. Une dizaine de minutes après, Ferris Connelly était revenu en boitillant et en se tenant la jambe, une étrange substance verte tâchant ces vêtements. Les « Snitchies », comme on les appelait, avaient encore mis en route une de leurs brillantes idées.

Fudge sortit de son bureau le pas vif en marmonnant une vague explication à l'attention de sa secrétaire Bernice, fermement déterminé à enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Ludovic Verpey. Dans l'ascenseur qui le menait au 7ème étage, Fudge fulminait. Depuis longtemps il aurait dû intervenir dans ce service, le refondre, y implanter une personne fiable. Quelqu'un de sensé parmi ces mordus du jeu…

Ce qu'il découvrit lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que sa grille s'ouvrit dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était au-delà de tout… Il se frotta un instant les yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas être en train de rêver. Et comme il s'était mis à le craindre, il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

Le premier pas qu'il fit hors de l'ascenseur, sur le palier, fut accompagné d'un étrange « spouich ». Hébété, il observa les murs et le parquet, recouvert d'une épaisse et immonde substance verte gluante et malodorante. Dans ce véritable océan de miasme, d'étranges bêtes aux formes vaguement humaines semblaient se mouvoir. De temps à autre, une d'entre elle semblaient capables de faire jaillir des jets de cette matière de ce qui avait dû être une main. Désolation… Tout n'était plus ici que désolation… Son regard erra un instant sur ce paysage dévasté et ne tarda pas à être attirer par un employé qui semblait avoir échappé à cette catastrophe.

- Et vous, là-bas ! l'interpella le petit Ministre.

A défaut d'attirer son attention, Fudge vit se tourner vers lui l'une des formes toute engluée. Il recula d'un pas quand la chose, immense, vint se planter face à lui.

- Monsieur le Ministre, fit-elle.

Il en identifia immédiatement la voix. Une fois la surprise passée, il savoura le fait d'avoir enfin quelqu'un contre qui laisser éclater sa colère.

- VERPEY ? se mit-il à crier. Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que… Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon Ministère ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette matière ?

L'ancien joueur de Wimbourne se passa une main sur le visage pour retirer l'excédent de miasme. Fudge le vit donc se mettre à sourire et demander poliment :

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette chose dont vous vous êtes couvert le corps, fit le Ministre ulcéré. Et qui visiblement s'est répandu à tout l'étage…

- Oh _ça_ ? répondit-il étonné. Monsieur le Ministre, vous n'allez jamais vouloir le croire…

- Je le pense, en effet, déclara Fudge sentant la lassitude le gagner.

- Tout a commencé ce matin quand Roland Kegg a ouvert la page sportive de la Gazette, expliqua le chef du département d'un ton joyeux. Figurez vous que hier dans la journée, ces maudits français ont battu un record qui jusque là n'avait jamais quitté le domaine des Bavboules anglais.

Cornelius Fudge observa son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

- Et ? finit-il par demander.

Verpey se fendit à nouveau de son plus grand sourire.

- Et donc nous essayons de le récupérer…

Cela faisait des années que Fudge s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale du pauvre homme. Qui pouvait nier qu'on ne sortait pas indemne de tant de rencontres avec des Cognards ? Le Ministre maudit une fois de plus la pression populaire qui estimait que seul un grand jouer pouvait occuper la tête de ce département. Mais cette fois, c'était avéré. Verpey avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

- Un record, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il lentement. Et pourrai-je savoir de quel record il s'agit ?

Les yeux de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'illuminèrent un instant de fierté.

- Du plus gros jeu de Bavboules au monde !

Le petit sorcier songeait qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'avoir touché le fond quand à cet instant, une autre des formes verdâtres apparut dans la pièce, faisant rouler devant elle une boule de la taille d'une énorme citrouille. Ce qui se passa par la suite empêcha dans son esprit toute possibilité de raisonnement. Un jet d'une puissance phénoménale de la glue verte s'échappa de la boule et vint alors s'écraser sur l'employé au visage encore humain qu'il avait essayé d'interpeller quelques instants auparavant et qui se retrouva en l'espace de deux secondes littéralement collé au mur. Quand la fontaine s'interrompit, le corps glissa lentement au sol pour se retrouver presque enseveli, ce qui arracha des éclats de rire à toutes les personnes présentes. Toutes sauf Fudge.

- Et c'est avec ça que vous avez…

Le Ministre n'eut pas la force de finir sa question. Il se contenta donc de désigner l'ampleur des dégâts d'une vague geste de la main.

- Oh non ! La bavboule que tient Kegg était notre premier essai. Si cela vous intéresse de la voir, le prototype final est dans mon bureau… De la taille d'un homme, monsieur le Ministre… Alors forcément, les essais ont été un peu salissants.

Fudge n'eut pas la force de relever l'euphémisme de ce « un peu » et préféra poser la question qui désormais lui brûler les lèvres. Pas celles du Ministre, ni celle de celui qui devra gérer les dégâts occasionnés par les fantaisies de cette bande d'allumés, mais celle de l'Homme, cette bête sensée être capable de raisonner.

- Ludovic, ne le prenez pas mal, dit-il avec son sourire le plus aimable. Mais quel est l'intérêt ?

La question surprit quelques instants Verpey qui ne tarda cependant pas à répondre.

- Scientifique, bien évidemment !

Fudge se passa lentement une main sur le visage.

- La science évidemment, répéta-t-il faiblement.

- Et puis c'est une question d'orgueil national, ajouta joyeusement l'ancien batteur. On ne peut pas laisser ça au français. Notre pays est la seule et unique patrie du jeu de Bavboules !

- Logique, répondit Fudge légèrement absent.

Content d'avoir rallié le Ministre à sa cause, Verpey continua son plaidoyer pour cette cause nationale.

- Les membres du bureau des Brevets Saugrenus se chargent de faire valider notre expérience. Nous avons déjà prévenu la presse, les photographes ne sauraient tarder.

Fudge jeta un dernier regard au septième étage totalement dévasté de son Ministère et à l'homme qui était sensé en être le responsable. Un profond abattement le submergea. A présent, il ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire.

- La presse, quelle bonne idée, soupira-t-il résigné.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de découvrir autre chose, il salua Verpey et remonta dans l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin de son bureau où l'attendait une pile importante de dossiers, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire partir la chose gluante qui s'accrochait désespérément à ces souliers.

- Bernice, dit-il à sa secrétaire en franchissant la porte de son bureau.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Contactez le Ministre de la Magie français. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais lui parler.

* * *

Prochaine Passe: "**Les vertus pédagogiques du plus Noble des Sports**"


	4. Les vertus pédagogiques

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):**  
Cet OS est le tout premier que j'ai posté sur la commaunuté. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon préféré (je crois que Dumby-Dumb y ait pour beaucoup), mais il parle d'une des choses que je préfère dans le sport et le football en particulier: les chants de stade.  
Merci à _Touffue_, _Blue Cinnamon_, _'Clochett' _et _louve solitaire_! C'est un vrai réconfort de vous savoir là, quelque soit le sujet abordé!

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR (probablement sa plus belle invention). Je n'ai fait que les mettres en situation dans le thème donné pour le mois d'Août qui était "**Quand le virage se met à chanter**_**...**_". Le chant en anglais est détourné d'un, assez vulgaire d'ailleurs, de Manchester United.

* * *

**Les vertus pédagogiques du plus Noble des Sports**

**oOoOo**

_A l'attention de Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
Londres, Ministère de la Magie,_

_Mr le Directeur,_

_Le conseil d'administration s'est réuni aujourd'hui en séance exceptionnelle pour statuer définitivement sur le bien fondé de maintenir ou non la pratique du Quidditch au sein de Poudlard._

_Il a été porté à notre attention qu'à nouveau, de récents évènements au caractère violent inacceptable sont venus troublés l'ordre de Poudlard. Il est intolérable que des adolescents placés sous la responsabilité de l'école continuent à fréquenter aussi régulièrement les lits de leur infirmerie quand il ne s'agit pas de ceux de Sainte Mangouste._

_Les plaintes des parents auprès de notre conseil se font chaque jour un peu plus nombreuses. Ceux-ci déplorent qu'à l'approche de chaque match de Quidditch, leurs enfants aient à subir un stress important qui ne fait que les détourner de leurs objectifs premier : obtenir leur année._

_C'est pour cette raison que nous vous demandons de bien vouloir désormais interdire le Quidditch au sein de votre établissement. Poudlard n'est ni un centre de formation, ni un lieu de divertissement._

_Ayant conscience des protestions que provoquera cette décision, le Conseil d'administration suggère de commencer par supprimer la coupe de Quidditch. Il s'agit certes désormais d'une institution de l'école. Mais comme toute institution, elle a vocation à être remplacée._

_Nous joignions à ce pli une liste de doléances et de signatures que nous vous prierons de bien vouloir étudier…_

**oOoOo**

_Chers Membres du Conseil d'Administration,_

_J'ai bien entendu vos protestations quant au maintien de la Coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard. Je ne peux que reconnaître que certains incidents malheureux ont lieu avant, pendant et après les matchs, opposant bien souvent les élèves de maisons concurrentes (et parfois même d'une même maison) et que bien souvent ces affrontements se terminent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh doit déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour réussir à lever les sortilèges lancés, malheureusement souvent mal exécutés, et soigner les blessés. Soyez sûrs que je sais tout cela…_

_J'ai également lu avec une attention toute particulière la liste de signatures de parents concernant le danger inhérent à ce sport et leur volonté de retrait. Il est vrai que nous sommes ici dans une école de magie, que notre but est avant tout de former les sorciers de demain._

_Je suis cependant surpris de découvrir d'anciens vainqueurs de la Coupe parmi les signataires et de reconnaître dans cette liste de noms certains anciens habitués des séjours « d'après match » dans notre infirmerie_

_Hélas, membres du conseil d'administration, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser cette proposition_.

_Le Quidditch est un sport violent, j'en conviens. Il n'en est pas moins l'un des symboles les plus appréciés de notre identité sorcière. Qu'y a-t-il de plus propre à notre monde. Plus que les autres sports, il joue un rôle d'unité au sein de l'école. Le Quidditch est sûrement le seul sujet sur lequel vos chères têtes blondes parviennent à discuter et s'accorder entre les murs de ce château._

_L'esprit d'équipe, la camaraderie, le respect et le sens du travail, voilà des valeurs que ce sport peut véhiculer. Il est capital de ne pas retirer aux élèves le droit de jouer, de leur supprimer le droit de s'affronter et encore plus de ne pas empêcher les autres d'y assister. Il s'agit d'un important facteur d'intégration et d'union au sein des Maisons._

_Pour vivre au quotidien auprès de vos enfants, je peux vous affirmer que retirer notre Championnat n'empêchera en rien les élèves de se battre et de se provoquer. Si selon vous les problèmes se réduisent à une question de rivalités entre maisons, ce sont alors les parents induisant chez leurs enfants de stupides préjugés qui sont à blâmer, pas les quelques personnes montés sur des balais._

_Les matchs de Quidditch sont les seuls moments de l'année où nous permettons à ces jeunes gens de pouvoir se libérer, de pouvoir extérioriser sans contraintes et avec des limites moindres toutes les tensions accumulées. Même si leur rôle se cantonne à être situé dans les tribunes, vos enfants montrent une implication totale et sont bien souvent capable de trésors de…_

Dumbledore reposa sa plume un instant, à la recherche du mot qui lui manquait.

**oOoOo**

_Les Serpentards feront moins les fiers  
__Quand on leur bottera le derrière  
__Les mecs, arrêtez de rêver,  
__Vos joueurs ne savent même pas marquer._

_  
__C'est chez les lions qu'on trouve, qu'on trouve  
__C'est chez les lions qu'on trouve les plus c...  
__Les pauvres lionceaux ont oublié  
__Qui soulèvent la Coupe depuis des années_

_Hé Flint,  
__T'as pas capté ?  
__Quand on sait pas voler,  
__On monte pas sur un balai.  
__Ca pourrait vous éviter  
__De vous ridiculiser._

_If you don't want to cry when we'll catch the Snitch  
__You should keep the green flag flying high  
__You should wear a green bonnet with f.ck the Lion on it  
__If you don't want to cry when we'll catch the Snitch_

Le directeur de Poudlard, confortablement installé dans la tribune professorale, profitait du spectacle qui lui était offert. Dans un stade à l'ambiance surchauffée, les supporters de Gryffondor et Serpentard se livraient un joute verbale des plus intéressantes.

Voilà ce qui rendait le Quidditch si captivant. Entre chants d'encouragements et de déstabilisation, il n'y avait pas que dans les airs que deux camps s'affrontaient… La victoire dans les tribunes reviendrait à celui qui aurait les chants les plus percutants, les plus provocants (en évitant la vulgarité) et qui seraient capables d'en fournir le plus longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, la lutte était particulièrement acharnée. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue à imaginant le temps et les efforts que l'écriture de ces slogans avaient dû demandé à ces étudiants.

Le stade, comme l'arène au temps anciens était un lieu de dialogue. Plus ou moins fleuris selon les circonstances, mais c'était l'endroit où les messages pouvaient passer.

C'est pour cette raison que de temps à autre, certains O.C.N.I (objet chanté non identifié) se faisaient entendre, comme celui qui résonnait dans le stade à cet instant.

_Il est le roi des Chaudrons  
__A lui seul un vrai poison  
__Soyons francs, il nous hait  
__Y que ceux de sa maison qu'il doit aimer.  
__Tant mieux  
__Pour eux  
__C'est le seul à y arriver.  
__Quant aux lettres de l'alphabet,  
__Y a que le T qu'il connaît_

- Ah, fit Dumbledore amusé en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions, lui totalement consterné. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui leur a fait passer une mauvaise journée.

Le directeur ignora le grognement de son enseignant pour pleinement apprécier la seconde strophe de ce qui deviendrait certainement un grand succès.

Et nota dans un coin de son esprit le mot qui, la veille face à sa lettre, lui avait fait défaut : la _créativité_.

* * *

Prochaine passe (longue passe, soyez prévenus): "**Charlie à tout prix**"


	5. Charlie à tout prix

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée! _(je sais pas pourquoi je le mets à chaque fois!)_

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Attention, là arrive du lourd. Cet OS est long, très long... Mine de rien, il vient d'exploser le nombre de mots du recueil! Cela fait aujourd'hui un mois que j'ai commencé la rédaction de "_Charlie à tout prix_" que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir. C'était un des aspects du Noble Sport dont tout le monde se moque mais que j'avais très envie d'explorer. A tout ceux et celles qui se demandés comment les élèves passaient professionels, j'espère que vous serez satisfait de la réponse apportée.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, lieux et le Quidditch sont à JKR en général, à l'exception des différents OC qui peuplent cet OS. Se cache également dans ce texte une réplique empruntée à Pirates des Caraïbes. Mrs Robinson est le titre d'une chanson de Simon et Garfunkel, utilisé dans le BO du film le Lauréat, qui relatait la liaison d'un étudiant et d'une femme plus âgée... Vous comprendrez le clin d'oeil!  
Je tiens dès à présent à présenter mes excuses à l'ensemble de la communauté roumaine à travers le monde pour l'usage approximatif que les dictionnaires en ligne m'ont permis de faire de leur langue.  
Cet OS est une réponse à l'un des thèmes du Championnat, le 8ème but du set aller qui était "**le monde des pros**". En voici donc ma vision!

**

* * *

**

Charlie à tout prix

L'agent de joueur est au monde du Quidditch ce que l'éminence grise est à l'homme de pouvoir, le mécanicien à la voiture de course, le Côté Obscur à la Force. Cette profession, méconnue du grand public, parvient néanmoins à fasciner les foules et à les faire fantasmer. Le secret, les importantes sommes d'argent échangées, un milieu violent et sans pitié, voilà l'idée qu'on se fait le plus souvent du quotidien de ces « hommes de l'ombre ».

Fruit d'une imagination débordante, mais bien proche de la vérité.

On parle d'eux comme des « requins de stades », experts dans le maniement des mots, des promesses et de l'art délicat des négociations, vivant dans un univers dur, cruel, où aucune place n'est faite à l'éthique, à la morale et aux sentiments... Un monde où seuls priment les intérêts de l'agent et de ses protégés.

Le milieu est fermé, jalousement gardé, et il n'est pas donné à tous d'y entrer. Encore moins de s'y faire une place. Les meilleurs d'entre eux sont aussi, voir plus, célèbres que les joueurs dont ils ont pris en charge les carrières. Que ce soit en travaillant à son compte, pour les intérêts d'un club, en Angleterre ou à l'étranger, il s'offre à eux une multitude de possibilités.

Dans ce monde de chasseurs de tête se démarque une autre catégorie de négociateurs, des mercenaires vendant leurs services à un unique employeur, les amoureux d'un club qui y feront toute leur carrière, faisant preuve d'une fidélité et d'une loyauté inébranlables.

Moqués par leurs pairs qui considèrent souvent leur manque d'ambition pour une sotte naïveté, ils n'en sont pas moins craints et respectés...

Et c'est à cette catégorie de « tueurs » qu'appartenait Quinn Riley.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°1 : Tout bon recruteur sait qu'il est de son devoir de repérer le talent. Peu importe la forme prise, il vit dans la crainte de passer à côté. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Charlie Weasley…

Quinn leva les yeux du courrier qu'elle était en train de rédiger et jeta un regard, par-dessus les piles de dossiers qui commençaient à s'amonceler sur son bureau, à l'homme qui venait de parler depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne prit pas le soin de cacher sa surprise. Tout était inhabituel dans ce qui venait de se passer. De la présence à une heure aussi tardive du président des Caerphilly Catapults à la porte de son bureau, aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Terrence MacGrigor, homme d'affaire à la tête du club depuis plus de trente ans, se retira du montant de la porte sur lequel il avait pris appui et fit un pas en avant.

- Charlie Weasley, se contenta de répéter l'écossais à la soixantaine grisonnante et bedonnante.

La jeune femme posa sa plume et se frotta le front d'une main. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré ce service, 6 ans auparavant, elle avait très vite appris à interpréter les intentions de son patron. Tout à cet instant lui indiquait que celui-ci avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il semblait vouloir, pour l'atteindre, prendre des chemins détournés.

- Qui est-ce ? soupira la jeune femme subitement lasse.

Le président nota la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix et lui signifia par un haussement de sourcils évocateur que pour cette fois, il mettrait cela sur le compte de l'heure avancée. Paradoxalement, alors qu'elle excellait dans le travail au long terme, Riley n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Un joueur au potentiel stupéfiant, fit-il simplement. Et accessoirement votre nouvelle « proie »…

Ce dernier mot arracha à la jeune femme une grimace. Contrairement aux gens du métier, elle ne se considérait pas comme une prédatrice. C'était ainsi que son entourage professionnel la voyait, comme son président. Néanmoins, elle avait une idée toute autre de ses activités. Elle préféra ne pas relever, sa curiosité piquée ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un épais classeur.

- _Weasley_, vous dites ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers son patron. Jamais entendu parler… A quel poste joue-t-il ?

- Attrapeur, répondit son chef ravi de constater que, pour l'instant, les choses se déroulaient comme il l'avait espéré.

Elle tourna quelques pages et ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se hausser, légèrement désappointée.

- Bizarre, murmura-t-elle fouillant dans sa mémoire. Ce nom ne me dit vraiment rien… Quel club ?

MacGrigor ne put retenir un sourire. Connaissant la jeune femme et ses idées bien arrêtées, il savait pertinemment ce que le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer allait déclencher.

- Poudlard…

Un sifflement moqueur échappa aussitôt à Quinn, à qui il ne fallut pas plus pour refermer et ranger son dossier avant de s'avachir un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Cette année, ce serait donc lui ? demanda-t-elle légèrement narquoise.

Riley secoua la tête, désabusée. Cette rumeur avait décidément la dent dure. Chaque année sans exception, à la fin du mois de juin, on annonçait dans le milieu la venue d'un incroyable joueur fraîchement diplômé, joueur qui serait capable à lui seul de relever le niveau de la Ligue et d'en améliorer la qualité. Malheureusement si les candidats pour une carrière pro étaient toujours au rendez-vous, le talent, lui, l'était rarement.

Etant l'une des deux recruteurs du club, elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, c'était sur son bureau qu'atterrissaient ce genre de dossiers, comme les piles omniprésentes dans cette pièce le démontraient. Tous les ans, la rumeur lui promettait le joueur du siècle. Et visiblement, cette année, ce petit bijou s'appellerait Charlie Weasley.

Sentant son insolence déplacée et aidée par l'air renfrogné que son président arborait, elle se redressa et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Vous voulez que le club lui fasse intégrer le centre de formation ? dit-elle en essayant de faire preuve de bonne volonté. Il n'était pas aux essais d'avril que je sache. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu son nom sur la liste qu'Owen m'a montrée. Vous savez, cela risque d'être difficile… En admettant que talent il y ait, nous restons complets.

Quinn vit que ses efforts pour garder pour elle ses véritables pensées amusèrent un instant MacGrigor. Celui-ci était connaissait parfaitement son opinion à ce sujet et sur les joueurs tout juste déscolarisés. Le président du club avança encore d'un pas, venant maintenant se placer devant le bureau encombré, ce qui obligea sa propriétaire à lever complètement la tête pour l'observer. Il prit un instant avant de se lancer.

- Il va passer en 7ème année, expliqua-t-il calmement. Et d'après ce que…

Quinn ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer.

- _Quoi_ ? le coupa-t-elle abasourdie. Parce qu'en plus, il n'est _qu'en_ 6ème année ? Mais c'est encore un gosse ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ? Il n'aura qu'à passer les essais l'an prochain !

Les mains du président claquèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur le bureau.

- Riley, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, expliqua l'homme fermement. Il nous le faut… _Absolument_ !

Intriguée, elle observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle était habituée à ce genre de requête de la part de son président. Pour le plus grand bonheur du club et des supporters, celui-ci fonctionnait par coup de cœur. Mais ce qui est bon pour le club ne l'est pas forcément pour ses recruteurs. Comme le prouvait le désastre Grey… Tombé sous le charme du batteur américain, le président avait _absolument_ tenu à ce que le club l'achète à un prix exorbitant. Riley et Owen, son collaborateur, avaient réussi au bout de plusieurs mois à l'emporter. Malheureusement, la réputation du joueur était totalement usurpée et son intégration au sein de l'équipe première restait un échec retentissant.

Toujours était-il que pour un joueur de cet âge là, une telle demande restait plus qu'étonnante. L'explication qui manquait tant à Quinn ne tarda cependant pas à venir.

- Je tiens à ce que nous le comptions dans nos rangs, déclara Terrence MacGrigor avant de continuer en haussant la voix puisqu'à ses mots, Quinn venait de se mettre à ricaner. Ce n'est pas un simple caprice de ma part. Il ne sera pas le nouveau Grey ! Riley, faites-moi confiance… Ce Weasley est un garçon _très_ prometteur. Ma petite-fille, elle aussi à Poudlard, a pu le voir jouer et remporter la Coupe pour la cinquième année consécutive.

Le palmarès était impressionnant, elle devait en convenir. Mais l'avis de la petite MacGrigor était loin d'éloigner d'elle le spectre de l'affaire Grey.

- Ecoutez, concéda-t-elle pour ne pas lui manquer de respect. Il faudrait que j'en sache plus sur ce Charlie Weasley pour me faire une idée et…

- C'est justement le travail que je viens vous confier ! déclara le président en saisissant la perche qu'elle lui tendait. Charlie Weasley est votre nouvelle priorité !

L'annonce la laissa un instant sans voix et bouche bée. Considérant la discussion comme close, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle voyant qu'il partait. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je pars demain pour le Mexique, pour rencontrer votre futur Attrapeur vedette ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber le travail de quatre mois pour votre Charlie Weasley.

MacGrigor marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner.

- Finissez la transaction avec Díaz et ensuite mettez-vous sur le cas Weasley ! dit-il d'un ton qu'il pensait sans appel.

Riley ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait lui imposer ça. Pas le cas d'un gamin… Pas à _elle_ !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander cela à Owen ? suggéra-t-elle en pensant à son collègue de bureau qui en partant aujourd'hui encore se plaignait de l'ennui que lui procurait ses récents dossiers. Il pourrait parfaitement…

Elle se tut en croisant le regard de l'écossais. MacGrigor n'avait aucune légitimité dans le monde du Noble Sport, il le savait. Cependant, il s'estimait seul juge de la façon dont il devait gérer les affaires de son club.

- Charlie sera des nôtres à la fin de la saison prochaine, dit-il sèchement. Faites vous à cette idée ! C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer. Riley, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de clubs qui commencent à s'y intéresser, et je ne parle même pas des clubs étrangers.

Elle resta un instant songeuse. Quelque chose dans le ton de son président l'intriguait. Il semblait convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Il était finalement possible que ce soit vrai. Quinn sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors il lui faudrait lutter. C'était une chose qu'elle avait vite appris à aimer dans son métier, avec l'art de convaincre et de triompher. Finalement, le cas de ce Mr Weasley valait peut-être la peine qu'elle prenne le temps de s'y pencher.

Sentant sa recruteuse sur le point de flancher, MacGrigor jugea bon de porter l'estocade pour l'achever.

- D'après ce que je sais, dit-il d'un ton badin, même les Holyhead Harpies songeraient à l'engager.

Les yeux de Riley s'écarquillèrent délicieusement.

- Mais c'est un garçon, signala-t-elle.

- Cela vous donne une idée de son talent, répondit son chef malicieusement.

Si la seule équipe du championnat exclusivement féminine envisageait l'éventualité de prendre un homme à leur côté, cela voulait donc dire que ce gamin était à rencontrer.

- Je refuse qu'Owen s'en occupe, conclut le boss. Quinn, ce genre d'affaire est votre spécialité. Je veux de la finesse et du résultat. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le laisser passer, vous me comprenez ?

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Désormais, elle n'avait plus la possibilité de refuser. Pire encore, à présent, elle n'en avait plus envie.

- Très bien, finit-elle par soupirer après une courte réflexion. Je vous le ramènerai !

Les lèvres de MacGrigor s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous Riley ! Demandez donc à Owen de vous prêter Bernie, son stagiaire, pour qu'il commence à faire des recherches sur ce jeune Weasley. Dès votre retour du Mexique avec Díaz dans vos valises, je veux que vous vous y consacriez. Totalement ! Vous aurez pour cela une année…

Il était parti sans rien ajouter. Quinn ne l'avait pas retenu. Il était à présent tard et sa femme risquait de s'inquiéter. De toute façon, il l'avait lui-même dit, il n'avait rien d'autre à lui apprendre sur le jeune Weasley.

Son regard se posa sur le réveil coincé entre deux piles sur son bureau. Les aiguilles balais indiquaient qu'il était une heure passé. Elle étendit ses jambes et tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre du bureau. Son reflet dans la vitre lui fit prendre conscience de la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux commençaient à boucler et rebiquer. Elle se demanda même un instant si elle ne s'était pas assoupie sur un dossier au cours de la soirée. Un bâillement sonore lui rappela qu'elle devait absolument rester encore éveillée. Elle reporta donc chacune de ses pensées vers le cas Weasley.

Elle sortit une chemise vierge et y inscrivit d'un coup de plume le nom de son nouveau protégé (proie ne la satisfaisait décidément pas). Puis elle alla le placer sur un coin du bureau parfaitement rangé de Bernie, avec les instructions pour le lendemain matin. Une montée d'adrénaline la saisit lorsqu'elle tenta d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le jeu de l'homme qui pouvait se vanter d'intéresser les Holyhead Harpies. Gamin ou pas, elle avait désormais très envie de le voir jouer.

Les flammes dans l'âtre se mirent à crépiter, annonçant ainsi l'imminence du coup de cheminette qui l'avait maintenu éveillée au bureau une partie de la nuit. Un nouveau coup d'œil rapidement jeté au réveil lui confirma qu'avec le décalage horaire, l'entraînement de Díaz à Mexico venait de se terminer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°2 : Connaître et comprendre pour apprivoiser._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- _Holà Compañeros_ !

Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce jetèrent un regard surpris à la personne qui venait d'entrer, vêtue d'un poncho mexicain et d'un sombrero. Le plus jeune des deux, une grande gigue blonde d'environs 20 ans, fut le plus prompt à réagir.

- Miss Riley ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ravi de vous revoir !

Quinn retira son sombrero et poussa un long soupir. Décidément, il n'y arriverait jamais.

- Bernie, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Quinn ! soupira-t-elle. Ce « Miss » me met mal à l'aise. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons que 4 ans d'écart !

Il rougit légèrement et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Bien Miss… euh Quinn, bégaya-t-il.

- C'est déjà mieux, sourit-elle amusée. Tiens, Bernie, cadeau pour toi !

Elle lui tendit alors son sombrero. Surpris, touché et gêné, le pauvre Bernie essaya toutes les manières possibles que son éducation mettait à sa disposition pour tenter de la remercier, sans pour autant y parvenir de façon intelligible.

- Bernie, soupira l'autre homme présent dans la pièce et visiblement las des papillonnages de ses cadets. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher mon bon de commande au service financier ?

Le stagiaire sursauta à ce rappel à l'ordre. N'osant reposer le cadeau devant Quinn, il sortit du bureau, le sombrero sur la tête. La jeune femme l'observa faire, partagée la compassion et un ricanement. Bernie était un gentil garçon, serviable et efficace. Cependant, il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens face à un membre de la gente féminine. Toujours souriante, elle se tourna vers son collaborateur qui arborait, lui, une mine plus que sévère.

- Arrête donc un peu de flirter avec ce pauvre Bernie, râla le grand homme noir en costume. Après, il met des heures à s'en remettre.

- Mais je ne flirte pas avec lui ! s'indigna-t-elle en retirant son poncho.

Il l'observa faire, un sourcil haussé.

- Je note cependant qu'à peine rentrée de ton voyage de deux semaines, signala-t-il les lèvres pincées, la première attention que tu as est d'offrir un cadeau à _mon_ stagiaire…

Vexé, il lui tourna dédaigneusement le dos. Quinn resta un instant stupéfaite devant le comportement puéril de son collègue de pourtant 15 ans son aîné.

- Owen, tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? finit-elle par demander.

Elle se plaça derrière lui et pencha la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Parce que, reprit-elle alors qu'il continuait à l'ignorer, j'ai bel et bien quelque chose pour toi. Seulement, ça risque d'être difficile de te le l'offrir ici…

La vitesse à laquelle le colosse se retourna la fit sursauter.

- Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-il doucement, un sourcil haussé.

Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte du bureau avant d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

- Allez, commença-t-il à s'impatienter. Vas-y, fait moi voir…

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant son air le plus choqué possible.

Sa plaisanterie ne prit pas et il avança encore vers elle, tout sourire.

- Riley, ne te fais pas prier, suggéra-t-il à voix basse.

Elle s'amusa cependant à jouer avec sa patience en le faisant languir encore instant avant de craquer devant son insistance et ses menaces.

- Francisco Cortès, finit-elle par avouer. Poursuiveur des Querétao Quetzalcóatl, 22 ans et sur le point d'éclater !

Owen lui arracha des mains le parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir de sa sacoche.

- Hé ! Merci serait trop demandé ? se plaignit-elle en boudant.

Il la toisa un instant du regard avant de d'hausser les épaules avec un reniflement moqueur.

- Ce n'est que pur dédommagement, déclara-t-il d'une voix distraite, préférant la découverte des informations qu'elle lui avait ramené à la compassion. A cause de toi, on m'a retiré Bernie pendant deux semaines. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je devais moi-même me faire mon café ?

La mauvaise foi de son collègue arracha à Riley un éclat de rire.

- Pauvre Owen, je vais te plaindre ! répondit-elle alors que son collègue, cherchant à tâtons son siège, était plongé dans la lecture du document.

- Tu as parlé de Cortès à MacGrigor ? demanda-t-il une fois ses fesses enfin posées.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien écouté. C'était une chose à laquelle elle s'était préparée.

- J'ai vaguement évoqué d'autres opportunités du sol mexicain, soupira-t-elle en récupérant son courrier. Attendons de voir comment se passe l'acclimatation de Díaz pour retenter une aventure mexicaine…

- Dois-je en conclure que tu l'as fait signer ? fit-il les sourcils froncés.

Le sourire qu'elle arbora à cet instant fut la plus belle des réponses.

- Bien joué, je le reconnais, avoua-t-il un peu à regret.

Il y avait toujours eu une légère compétition entre Riley et Owen. Angus Owen avait pour lui l'âge et l'expérience. Après dix années de bons et loyaux services, on l'avait promu au poste de recruteur. Ne pouvant assumer la masse de travail à lui seul, Riley avait vite été engagée. Un instant assistante, l'amour profond qu'elle portait au club lui faisait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité et une pugnacité à toutes épreuves. Si Owen était le taulier, Riley était sa tueuse. Le président pensait, lui-même, que personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de promouvoir le club. Le tout avec un naturel désarmant. Owen et elle avait deux styles différents, complémentaires à en juger par les rares fois où ils avaient travaillé sur le même dossier. Pour éviter tout conflit de personnalités, le président avait cependant jugé nécessaire qu'ils se répartissent le monde en aires géographiques.

- Seulement pour ta prochaine cible, ce sera une autre paire de manche, signala-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle resta un instant à l'observer et finit par se rendre vers son bureau.

- Alors tu es au courant, soupira-t-elle en se glissant derrière.

- Bien obligé ! s'exclama-t-il les sourcils froncés. Je te rappelle que j'ai été privé de stagiaire pendant quinze jours pour ta petite collecte d'infos sur ce Weasley… Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, il fallait bien que le boss me prévienne que pour l'année à venir, j'allais devoir m'occuper de tous tes protégés.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. L'idée d'abandonner les joueurs qu'elle suivait était vraiment loin de lui plaire.

- Bien sûr, continua-t-il d'un ton badin, je vais aussi avoir besoin de l'accès à tes dossiers pour l'occasion…

- C'est ça, moque toi… grogna-t-elle. N'imagine pas qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau qu'on vient de te faire. Cela sera bien plus dur que tu ne sembles le penser….

- Oui, je ne me doute pas que certains d'entre eux perdront au change, se moqua-t-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Mais crois-moi Riley… Ce gamin pourrait être le transfert de ta vie.

L'air soudainement sérieux de son collaborateur désarçonna un instant la jeune femme.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

- J'ai lu les notes que Bernie a prises. Et pour tout t'avouer, je t'envie Riley… expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. D'après ce que le président m'a dit, il serait même possible qu'il entre directement en équipe première…

- A 18 ans ? s'étonna-t-elle les yeux écarquillés._ Joueur pro dans la Ligue_ ? Ce n'est pas possible…

- Et pourtant ! souffla Owen en haussant les épaules.

La mine de Riley se fit soudain plus sombre.

- C'était bien la peine que je me démène à lui ramener un Attrapeur du Mexique si c'était pour le garder une seule année… bougonna-t-elle.

Owen se mit à rire de la déconvenue de sa collègue et par chance, n'eut pas à subir la répartie qu'elle lui préparait puisque la soudaine irruption d'un Bernie au bord de l'asphyxie dans le bureau détourna son attention. Le jeune homme alla directement vers son supérieur pour lui donner l'objet de sa course. Il alla ensuite à son bureau pour en prendre un autre et cette fois le tendit à Quinn.

- Tenez Miss Ril… _Quinn_, se reprit-il.

- Si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber ! fit remarquer Owen, le front plissé, plongé dans ses papiers.

Les joues de Bernie s'embrasèrent instantanément.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, le rassura Quinn.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et fit le point sur ses recherches.

- J'ai récupéré toutes les données que j'ai pu trouver sur Charlie Weasley, je les ai classées et ordonnées.

Quinn récupéra le dossier, plus épais qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour un joueur dont la carrière n'avait pas encore commencé.

- Merci Bernie. Au fait, j'y pense, tu as du le voir jouer, non ? Tu étais à Poudlard quand il a commencé ?

- Oui, je connaissais son frère Bill… Si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers elle, c'est un excellent choix que vous avez fait.

Elle ouvrit enfin la chemise qui contiendrait sa bible pour l'année à venir. La première chose sur laquelle elle tomba fut une photo du garçon. Quelque chose de profondément serein se dégageait de ce cliché. Le garçon devait être une force tranquille. Agé de 18 ans, il avait des cheveux roux coupés court, des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, des yeux bleus rieurs et le visage illuminé par son sourire aimable.

- Et en plus, il est mignon, déclara-t-elle à voix haute. Voilà qui va faire à plaisir à Denis et aux gars du Marketing. Si jamais le talent venait à faire défaut, il y aurait quand même quelque chose à exploiter avec le petit.

Elle ne se soucia pas de la réponse des deux hommes partageant le bureau et se plongea directement dans l'étude minutieuse de la moindre information. Même les détails en apparence insignifiants étaient susceptibles par la suite de lui permettre de l'approcher et de le mettre en confiance. Enfant d'une famille très nombreuse, père travaillant au Ministère… Voilà qui pouvait causer quelques soucis. Il n'aurait pas de souci à demander à un juriste de s'en mêler. Attrapeur avec des capacités remarquables. La taille pour, avec des temps plus qu'honorables sur le balai qu'il semblait posséder. Capitaine et cinq fois vainqueur du championnat de Poudlard avec…

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle à regret.

- Quoi ? fit Owen étonné.

Elle lui adressa un regard désespéré.

- C'est un Gryffondor…

- Et alors ? demanda Bernie tout doucement.

- Mon cœur bat pour Serpentard, répondit Quinn avec un sourire.

Bernie l'observa un instant horrifié.

- Tu imagines alors l'effet que cette nouvelle me fait ! plaisanta-t-elle à son attention.

- C'est fini tout ça, signala Owen réprobateur. Tu n'as plus l'âge pour ces bêtises ! Va de l'avant !

Elle ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

- Tu étais à Serdaigle, Owen ! fit-elle remarquer. Toi, tu t'en fous !

La journée entière lui fut nécessaire pour commencer à se faire une idée du garçon qu'on lui demandait de courtiser au nom des Catapults. A l'heure de la fermeture des bureaux, ce qui au déjeuner n'était qu'une simple envie était désormais une certitude profondément ancrée. Elle _devait_ rencontrer Charlie Weasley. Elle devait absolument le voir voler. L'enthousiasme de son président commençait enfin à lui paraître justifié et elle voyait avec un grand soulagement le spectre de l'affaire Grey s'éloigner. Ses pas la portèrent vers le bureau de MacGrigor. Par chance, il n'avait pas encore quitté ses locaux.

- Riley ? fit-il étonné. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle prit un instant pour tenter de libérer sa voix de l'excitation qui la saisissait et faire en sorte qu'elle soit claire et posée.

- Monsieur, il faut que je rencontre Charlie Weasley.

Un pli barra alors le front de l'écossais. Il s'agissait d'un signe d'embarras, Quinn le savait.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il calmement. Il est tout à fait conscient que Charlie possède un véritable don. Cependant, en accord avec ses parents, il a décidé qu'il serait plus _sage_ que nous ne puissions pas voir Charlie avant son premier match de la saison.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Ce genre de précautions n'étaient pas prises d'habitude. Bien souvent, le directeur, quand il avait l'accord des parents, arrangeait lui-même des rencontres entre joueur et agent. Cela pouvait se comprendre, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il pouvait encore avoir un contrôle sur ce qui se passait.

- Il faut dire qu'en deux semaines beaucoup de choses ont changé, soupira le président. Et des ambitions se sont clairement affichées. Les Magpies entrent en course… et ils ont les moyens financiers de l'emporter. Flaquemare s'est également déclaré. Eux peuvent nous avoir au prestige. Ils sont déterminés à compter Charlie dans leur rang et ont sorti la grosse artillerie pour s'en assurer.

Quinn détourna la tête.

- Smith et Mason, n'est ce pas ?

Le président acquiesça silencieusement.

- Voilà qui risque de compliquer légèrement nos affaires, se surprit-elle à plaisanter.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Riley. Vous pouvez nous le ramener.

La confiance que le président plaçait en elle était touchante. L'entrée en lice de vipères telles que Adam Smith et Debbra Mason avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Mais pour l'instant le plus sage était encore de se concentrer totalement sur Charlie Weasley. Le temps de se débarrasser de ses concurrents viendrait une fois que le contact serait noué.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°3 : Première poignée de main assurée, contrat à moitié signé_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Selon la tradition, Octobre avait vu se dérouler le match d'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch à Poudlard. Deux mois auparavant, Quinn n'aurait jamais cru possible que le cas Weasley puisse lui prendre autant de temps, temps qu'elle donna sans jamais rechigner. Pourtant, ce fut le cas. Mis à part les quelques heures qu'elle avait accordé à Owen pour le suivi de ses dossiers, chaque seconde était allée à la préparation de son entrevue avec le jeune garçon. Deux semaines auparavant, elle avait officiellement été conviée à Poudlard pour assister au match par une lettre signée de la main de Dumbledore, lettre qui constituait son passe pour entrer au château le jour du match. Depuis cet instant, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de penser la façon dont elle l'aborderait. D'expérience, elle savait que la première rencontre serait capitale. Restait à trouver la manière la plus juste…

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de garçon avec lequel on sortait le grand numéro. De ce qu'elle devinait, ce n'était pas non plus le genre à adorer être flatté. Elle choisit donc, pour cette fois-ci, la subtilité. Quand elle fit par de ses intentions à Owen, il ne cacha pas son scepticisme. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un risque inconsidéré qu'elle prenait. Après tout, la concurrence serait rude et il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres n'hésiteraient pas à promettre monts et merveilles à la première occasion.

Le soir de la veille du match, Riley se rendit au Trois Balais pour y passer la nuit. Sans surprise, elle y retrouva les autres chasseurs de tête et de ce qu'elle devina de leurs intentions, elle dût reconnaître qu'Owen avait raison. Un regard à la photo de Charlie la rafermit cependant dans ses positions. Son intuition lui parlait et elle avait la ferme intention d'écouter ce qu'elle lui soufflait. Le plus prudent pour le moment était de ne pas l'effrayer et de, tout simplement, se présenter.

C'est en hauts talons, tailleur portant les couleurs du club et chignon serré qu'elle franchit les grilles de son ancienne école. Sur le chemin du château, une certaine nostalgie la saisit. C'était un sentiment que tous les anciens de retour devaient éprouver. Dans son cas, il se trouva en plus être décuplé par l'excitation à l'approche de l'heure de vérité.

Les invités furent conviés avant le match à se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Tous connaissaient le chemin, mais le concierge, Argus Rusard, insista pour les y mener. Les ordres qu'il avait reçu étaient clairement de ne pas les laisser s'éparpiller. Les quelques élèves qui croisèrent ce convoi d'adultes les observèrent passer, visiblement excités, et s'empressèrent d'aller colporter la nouvelle de l'arrivée des recruteurs. Quinn ne put retenir un soupir. D'ici peu, ils seraient tous assaillis par des jeunes gens persuadés de posséder le Talent.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir dans l'enceinte de cette école, déclara Dumbledore, tout sourire, à leur attention. Je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous disant que la rumeur concernant la venue de recruteurs et d'observateurs s'est répandue à l'instant même où vous franchissiez les grilles du château. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est une magie propre à Poudlard…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa les mains sur son bureau avant de dévisager chaque personne présente.

- Avant de vous laisser vous rendre vers la tribune que vous partagerez avec nos enseignants, reprit-il lentement, j'ai une dernière consigne à vous donner. Je ne souhaite pas qu'une transaction soit effectuée au sein de Poudlard. C'est un lieu d'apprentissage, pas une pépinière à talent. Aussi, j'attends de vous une extrême discrétion et que je compte sur vous pour attendre que Charlie Weasley se présente à la séance d'essai en avril prochain pour commencer à le « harceler ». J'ai évoqué ce sujet avec lui et ses parents et nous désirons tous qu'il se consacre principalement à ses études.

Dumbledore formulait là un vœu pieu. Il le savait, évidemment. Tout comme ses invités du jour… Cependant, ils attendirent d'être sortis de son bureau pour débattre de cette précaution, à leurs yeux totalement illogique. Quinn avait la certitude que personne ne la respecterait. Elle la première... Elle comprit rapidement que son ancien directeur en avait lui aussi conscience et que pour s'assurer du respect de sa volonté, il avait chargé Minerva MacGonagall de les escorter jusqu'au stade. Le regard noir qu'elle reçut du dragon aux traits humains de Gryffondor lui glaça le sang. Quinn parvint cependant à lui renvoyer un sourire, un peu crispé certes, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister. Il y avait des choses faites à Poudlard que les années ne pouvaient effacer. Ils descendirent vers le stade sans s'arrêter et n'eurent pas l'occasion de croiser l'une des deux équipes avant de monter dans la tribune professorale.

- Quinn Riley ? fit le professeur Rogue alors qu'à peine installée, elle s'était tournée vers son ancien directeur de Maison pour le saluer. Puis-je espérer que vous soyez venue pour l'équipe de Serpentard et non le jeune Weasley ?

- Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, je suis venue m'intéresser à un Gryffondor… grimaça-t-elle désolée. Mais je garde néanmoins l'espoir que ma maison saura s'imposer !

- Et moi donc, soupira le directeur des Serpentard en jetant un regard en biais sur sa collègue de Gryffondor qui ne cessait de vanter les mérites de sa formation. Le règne des Gryffondor sur les terrains n'a que trop duré…

Les attentes de l'enseignant furent vaines car la maison rouge et or domina d'un bout à l'autre la rencontre. L'attaque de Gryffondor n'était pas des meilleures, cependant les Serpentards eurent énormément de mal à la contrer. D'autant plus que le Capitaine du 7 du Serpent avait effectué un choix tactique audacieux, qui au début avait paru à Quinn curieux, en obligeant ses deux Batteurs à canaliser leurs tirs en direction de Charlie Weasley, laissant libre cours aux autres joueurs aux robes rouge et dorée. La pertinence de ce choix apparut à la recruteuse l'instant même où l'Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor commença à voler.

Quinn réalisa à cet instant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur lui était loin d'être usurpé. Dès son entrée dans le stade, elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté des yeux, prenant des notes à l'aveugle, admirant la virtuosité et la célérité à laquelle il se déplaçait. Le calvaire des Serpentard ne s'éternisa pas. Dans un duel que l'on sentait gagné d'avance, Weasley évita le Cognard qui lui était adressé, deux de ses coéquipiers et l'attrapeur adverse dans un piqué pour attraper la petite balle dorée.

Seul son orgueil d'ancienne Serpentard empêcha Riley de bondir sur ses pieds et se joindre à la clameur qui accompagnait le triomphe des « Rouge et Or ». Tout en échangeant ses impressions avec l'un de ses collègues des Ballycastle Bats et quelques enseignants présents, elle observa du coin de l'œil son futur protégé être porté en triomphe par ses camarades. La tribune ne tarda pas à se vider, certaines personnes tenant visiblement à approcher les premières du prodige. Riley étant parmi les agents les plus jeunes, elle eut malheureusement plus de mal à la quitter, les enseignants qu'elle n'avait eu que quelques années auparavant se montrant très curieux envers sa nouvelle profession. Elle mit à profit cet état de fait pour avoir une discussion avec Mme Bibine, permettant ainsi de glaner quelques informations.

Quand elle quitta à son tour les gradins, un bon quart d'heure devait être passé. Selon ses estimations, ce laps de temps était suffisant pour que Charlie puisse se changer. Riley se doutait qu'elle avait perdu sur ce coup là, que ces concurrents les plus acharnés s'étaient certainement déjà jetés sur le jeune joueur. Elle ravala cependant sa colère et tenta de trouver une idée pour tourner la situation en sa faveur. Après tout, voir Weasley après collait parfaitement à la ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était fixée.

Arrivée à proximité des vestiaires, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Charlie, entouré de plusieurs élèves de sa maison, semblait avoir avec eux une discussion plutôt agitée. L'air enjoué de ces derniers laissèrent penser à Quinn qu'une très bonne nouvelle (et selon toute vraisemblance, une très belle offre) venait de lui être annoncée. Etrangement, et cette impression la laissa songeuse un long moment, lui ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

Intriguée, elle s'accorda encore quelques instants afin de mieux l'observer. Dans l'arène du stade, elle n'avait pu que le voir en vol. Le découvrir au sol lui réserva quelques surprises. Comme elle le pensait, il était petit, guère plus grand qu'elle, ce qui était somme toute logique pour un Attrapeur. En revanche, sans être gros, elle le découvrit plus épais qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Dans sa robe de Quidditch, c'était passé inaperçu. Tous les professionnels s'accordaient à penser qu'un Attrapeur se devait dans l'absolu d'être plutôt petit et fin. Les plus grands champions à ce poste répondaient à ces deux critères. Il existait bien entendu des exceptions. Et Charlie Weasley semblait en faire partie. Il avait le physique d'un Batteur. Rien dans sa manière de voler ne semblait trahir un quelconque handicap à son poids. Son balai seul ne pouvait pas lui permettre de compenser cela. Le talent faisait la différence.

Quinn jeta un regard à ses larges épaules. Etre trapu révèle un esprit et un corps toujours sur le qui-vive. Loin d'être un défaut, c'était une qualité qu'il aurait à cultiver.

- Excusez-moi ?

Prise par ses observations, elle n'avait remarqué la présence du jeune garçon qui venait de l'aborder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un rapide regard avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Charlie Weasley.

- Vous travaillez pour les Caerphilly Catapults, n'est ce pas ? fit-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, ricana-t-elle d'une voix badine sans même le regarder.

- Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois et je compte devenir gardien professionnel ! Et c'est dans votre club que je jouerai !

L'aplomb de l'adolescent l'amusa et elle finit par se tourner entièrement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

- Hé, tu es plutôt mignon, tu sais ? dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Grandis un peu Olivier, et dans quelques années, n'oublie pas de me rappeler.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir rougir et horriblement se vexer avant de rajuster la veste de son tailleur et de partir à l'assaut de l'Attrapeur.

Le bruit de ses talons sur les quelques pierres servant de chemin précéda son arrivée et une partie des adolescents leva la tête pour la voir arriver

- Charlie Weasley ? fit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos pivota enfin vers elle.

- Quinn Riley, enchantée, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il resta un instant surpris, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'observa rapidement et finit par la lui serrer avec un sourire maladroit. Elle retint avec peine un sourire amusé. Même de près, ce petit avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

- Félicitations, c'était un très beau match. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as impressionnée, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il gêné.

Avec un certain amusement, Riley réalisa que le petit lui rappelait Bernie. Sauf que comme sur sa photo, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'infiniment plus serein. Il était un peu embarrassé, ses joues commençaient à rougeoyer, mais rien en lui ne trahissait une quelconque nervosité.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que je viens faire aujourd'hui, déclara Quinn avec un sourire.

- Disons que si vous n'étiez pas la onzième, j'aurais de quoi être étonné…

- Onzième ? Hé, finalement, je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillée ! plaisanta-t-elle. Bien, puisque je suis démasquée, autant tout avouer.

- Ecoutez Miss Riley… intervint Charlie le front légèrement plissé.

- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Quinn ! le reprit-elle tout sourire.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace, mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas d'un agent. Et je ne dis pas ça pour faire monter les enchères, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Quinn ne put retenir un soupir amusé. Elle imaginait parfaitement les autres recruteurs prendre les pâles tentatives de Charlie de les repousser pour un moyen de gagner plus.

- Ne te méprends pas Charlie, corrigea-t-elle doucement. Je travaille pour le club des Caerphilly Catapults. Nous sommes très intéressés par ton don.

- Miss… euh… se reprit-il. Vous savez, je ne pense pas à…

- Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire signer, Charlie ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Simplement pour te féliciter et pour me présenter…

Il parut un instant surpris, voir même soulagé. Débouter autant de monde ne devait pas être une chose à laquelle il était habitué. Tout comme le faire de se voir promettre monts et merveilles ! Apparemment, les onze personnes qui l'avaient précédée avaient déjà sorti la grosse artillerie. Elle sortit de sa poche une carte et la lui tendit.

- Voici mon nom et mes coordonnées. Si jamais toi ou tes parents avaient des questions à poser, sur le club, les offres qu'on t'a faites ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite surtout pas. Je me ferai un réel plaisir d'y répondre.

Il prit la carte et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Sentant que rien d'autre ne devait être ajouté, Quinn lui adressa un franc sourire et la salua avant de prendre congé.

La recruteuse sortit de Poudlard pleinement satisfaite. Non seulement le garçon était aussi talentueux qu'on le prétendait. Mais elle avait l'agréable impression à en juger par ses manières et sa façon de sourire, et même si seulement quelques mots avaient été échangés, que le courant, entre eux deux, était plutôt bien passé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°4 : Mettre à profit chaque seconde de son temps. Tôt ou tard, il s'agira d'une seconde gagnée._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Il me le faut…

Natasha Miller, occupée à la finalisation de son entrée, jeta un regard interloqué à son amie Quinn accoudée un peu plus loin au plan de travail.

- Ecoute Quinn, fit-elle avec un sourire. Si tu as faim, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Choisis : ou tu m'aides à préparer ou tu retournes au salon grignoter quelques biscuits et discuter avec mon ami Roger.

Sortant de ses pensées, Quinn leva alors les yeux vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Hein ? De quoi tu me parles ? fit-elle étonnée.

Natasha s'apprêtait à répondre mais une voix masculine le fit à sa place.

- Mon amour, aussi appétissante qu'ait l'air ton entrée, je crois que Quinn pensait encore à son nouveau protégé…

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Edward Miller, journaliste à _Which Broomstick_ ramenait des verres et des plats vides, aidé en cela par leur ami Keith Dawson, batteur du club Flaquemare.

- Le gamin ? demanda Natasha en se tournant vers Riley. Il t'a donc marqué à ce point ?

Quinn ne put retenir un sourire. Cela faisait désormais plus d'un mois qu'elle avait rencontré Charlie Weasley et il ne se passait plus un instant sans qu'elle ne repense à cette journée et qu'elle ne peaufine son plan pour le faire signer. Ses amis le savaient et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient forcé à venir à ce dîner. Pour qu'elle se change les idées… Et cela aurait marché si elle en avait eu la moindre envie. Elle avait prétexté d'aller aider son amie à la cuisine pour s'échapper de la salle à manger et mis à profit le premier blanc dans la conversation pour se replonger dans ses pensées. Maintenant, elle regrettait d'avoir parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle aurait préféré cacher, même à ses plus anciens amis d'école.

- Ce n'est pas un gamin, rectifia-t-elle en tendant son verre pour qu'Edward le remplisse. C'est certainement le futur grand Attrapeur anglais. Votre nouveau héros ! Mais pour ça, il me le faut, soupira-t-elle.

- Reconnais que c'est paradoxal et surprenant venant de ta part, signala Keith avec un sourire. Tu as toujours eu horreur de ce genre de cas.

Quinn récupéra son verre avec un sourire gêné. C'était un sujet qui avait déjà par le passé animé leurs soirées. Elle était convaincue de la nécessité de construire un centre de formation pour les joueurs tout juste diplômés qui serait placé sous la responsabilité du Département des Sports du Ministère de la Magie et fournirait ainsi la meilleure formation aux futurs espoirs britanniques. C'était une position de laquelle elle ne démordait pas, même si, comme son président aimait à le lui rappeler, la formation était un privilège dont aucun des clubs de la Ligue n'accepterait de se séparer.

- Je sais… reconnut-elle en baissant les yeux vers son verre. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Mais ce gosse… C'est un diamant à l'état brut. Il _doit_ être aidé. Et de préférence par des gens qualifiés ! Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il s'agit de mon club, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que seules les Catapults y parviendront.

Natasha jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux garçons avant de retourner à son entrée, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens donc ? fit Keith d'une voix plus aigue.

Sentant son ami vexé, Quinn se retint de rire et s'excusa avant de continuer à argumenter.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes loin d'avoir les moyens financiers des Magpies ou de Flaquemare, concéda-t-elle. Mais notre centre de formation lui conviendra parfaitement.

- Celui de Flaquemare est également excellent ! signala Edward avec un sourire.

- Et je te rappelle aussi que j'y suis passé ! ajouta Keith les lèvres pincées.

Ces quelques mots sonnèrent aux oreilles de Quinn comme une mise en garde si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de critiquer d'une quelconque façon le club de son ami batteur. Malheureusement pour lui, titiller Keith était une chose à laquelle peu de personnes réussissaient à résister.

- Votre centre est bon pour les gardiens principalement, répondit-elle. Vous n'avez pas les formateurs pour faire de lui _le_ grand Attrapeur… C'est un fait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Inutile de le nier.

Si Keith était loin d'être convaincu, Edward dut admettre qu'elle était dans le vrai puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que, depuis bien longtemps, aucun Attrapeur digne de ce nom n'était sortie de l'écurie du club. Ne se sentant pas soutenu, Keith se saisit d'un des plats de Natasha et l'apporta dans la salle à manger pour s'esquiver. Riley savait qu'il lui faudrait moult compliments désormais pour le dérider. Il y avait des choses qui, même avec les années, ne changeraient jamais. Sans se laisser démoraliser par cette perspective, elle se tourna vers le couple pour continuer.

- Ce garçon… Il est encore tellement pur, soupira-t-elle doucement. Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser ce qu'il pourrait apporter au sport. Il semble gêné et embarrassé qu'on s'intéresse à lui de cette façon. D'habitude, les joueurs sont pétris d'ambition, quand ils nous voient arriver, ils bombent le torse et font jouer la concurrence. Lui non… S'il est réellement ainsi, travailler avec lui sera un réel plaisir.

- Je pensais que tu n'avais fait que le croiser, s'étonna Natasha. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- L'intuition, répondit Quinn en croquant dans le morceau de carotte qu'elle venait de lui piquer. A la façon dont les gens l'entourent, dont ses joueurs se comportent avec lui. Du coup, je ne sais plus comment l'aborder. Les coups classiques ne prendront pas et lui offrir la lune ne suffira pas…

Ils restèrent un court instant silencieux.

- Use de ton charme, finit par déclarer Edward, accompagnant son idée d'un clin d'œil.

Quinn l'observa un instant surprise avant de sourire et de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Pas bête, reconnut-elle amusée. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt mignon !

Natasha repose violemment sur la table le couteau qu'elle avait en main.

- Tu es au courant que c'est interdit par la loi ? gronda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Il _a_ 18 ans… se défendit Quinn amusée.

- Et toi 24 ans ! rétorqua son amie choquée.

- Et alors ? intervint Edward. Ça ne fait que 6 ans d'écart !

Natasha jeta un regard noir à sa moitié avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie.

- Quinn… dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Elle sentit à l'intonation de sa voix que son amie Natasha lui indiquait clairement que si ce détournement devait la conduire en prison, elle n'irait jamais lui rendre visite à Azkaban. Le côté bonne moralité de son amie l'avait toujours amusé. Aussi prit-elle un malin plaisir à continuer.

- Que veux-tu ? Je me sens d'humeur _Mrs Robinson_ ! claironna-t-elle en se redressant.

- Hein ? fit Edward les sourcils haussés.

- Référence moldue, laisse tomber, soupira son épouse avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Quinn, décidée à croire que son amie la faisait marcher.

- Si ton cœur est déjà pris, se força-t-elle à plaisanter, qu'est ce que je dis à notre ami Roger ?

Riley attrapa le plat qu'elle lui tendait et les suivit, elle et son mari, vers la salle à manger où le reste des invités l'attendaient.

- Pourquoi pas la vérité ? fit-elle amusée. Que tu as la fâcheuse manie de vouloir me caser et que je déteste les rendez-vous arrangés. Et qu'à moins qu'il soit meilleur Attrapeur ou qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec Charlie Weasley, il a très peu de chances de m'intéresser…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°5 : L'enjeu mène parfois à un jeu dangereux…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Décembre s'était enfui à toute vitesse et les fêtes de fin d'année et la bonne humeur ambiante avec. MacGrigor avait tenu à ce que l'on envoie au nom du club un colis à Noël à la famille Weasley de la part du club. Quinn avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader mais ces efforts de plusieurs jours restèrent vains. C'était une générosité dont son président ne voulait pas se passer.

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette idée, mais elle avait la certitude que quelque chose gênerait Charlie à ce sujet. Elle ne savait pas pour l'instant quoi mais elle était persuadée que s'abstenir de dispenser cadeaux et étrennes leur ferait marquer des points.

Avec le soutien d'Owen, elle finit par convaincre MacGrigor. Il exigea simplement d'elle l'envoi d'un simple courrier, écrit de sa main, auquel serait jointe une brochure publicitaire du club, « au cas où ». Trouver les mots justes et les plus naturels fut l'affaire d'une semaine durant laquelle elle griffonna de nombreux parchemins et se tordit les méninges en tous sens. Ses efforts furent récompensés puisque quelques jours après les fêtes, elle reçut une réponse chaleureuse de la part de Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui avaient visiblement décidé de s'occuper du courrier de leur petit prodige.

Janvier passa et l'envie de reprendre contact avec Charlie se fit plus forte. Quinn savait qu'un quelconque envoi de courrier serait injustifié et elle ne pouvait pas attendre le prochain match au début du mois de mars. Le président, par l'intermédiaire de sa petite fille, lui communiqua les dates de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Riley se prépara donc lors de la première semaine de février à cette seconde prise de contact qui, elle l'espérait, lui permettrait de mieux cerner le jeune Weasley.

Courant pour se réfugier à l'abri du froid mordant du deuxième mois de l'année et manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser sur les trottoirs enneigés et glacés de Pré-au-lard, Quinn finit par pénétrer saine et sauve dans le pub des Trois-Balais. La visite étant informelle, elle avait pu mettre de côté costume et chaussures de ville pour une tenue plus confortable et qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçue dans la masse d'étudiants libérés pour la journée. L'atmosphère chauffée de la salle lui brûla la gorge et les yeux à l'instant où elle y entra. Elle se sentit rassurée quand ses joues se mirent fourmiller, signe que le sang recommençait à y circuler. Elle retira son bonnet, aplatit les quelques mèches qui, excitées par l'électricité statique, rebiquaient et se défit de son écharpe.

Si la chance était avec elle, Charlie, comme la plupart des personnes sensées (et elle était convaincue qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie d'individus), avait trouvé refuge ici. Elle fit un rapide tour de la salle du regard. Au comptoir était accoudé Hagrid faisant les yeux doux à Mme Rosmerta. Le reste de la salle était occupé par les jeunes gens. Le fait que Charlie soit roux allait peut-être enfin lui servir. L'identifier dans cet océan de têtes allait être plus aisé. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le découvrir à une table, au fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres, entouré de tous ses amis. Elle se repassa une dernière et rapide fois son plan en tête avant de passer à l'attaque et arpenta la salle, faisant mine de chercher un endroit où s'asseoir.

- Tiens ! fit-elle en arrivant près de la table et en prenant son air le plus étonné possible. Regardez-moi qui voilà !

Charlie tourna la tête vers elle et manqua d'avaler de travers. Il retira aussitôt le goulot de sa bouteille de Bierrabeure de ses lèvres.

- _Miss Riley_ ? fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Charlie ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? répondit-elle enjouée. C'est amusant ! Quel _heureux_ hasard de trouver ici !

- Disons qu'il aurait été encore plus heureux si vos trois collègues n'étaient pas non plus « par hasard » venus ici… répliqua-t-il un peu blasé.

La déconvenue de Quinn semblait visiblement beaucoup l'amuser. Evidemment, elle s'y était attendue. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour laisser passer cette occasion de l'approcher.

- Quoi ? _Encore_ ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire. Ok, je l'avoue ! Notre rencontre n'était pas fortuite. Mais ma question était sincère…

Charlie lui assura que « tout baignait ». Sa réponse laconique lui ayant coupé l'herbe sous le pied, il venait de mettre un terme à la discussion.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie, je n'ai donc aucun remord à tous vous abandonner.

Il se mit alors à rire, ce qui offrit à Quinn l'occasion de lui adresser son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui allait l'affecter. Aussi prit-elle le soin d'adresser le même à son meilleur ami situé juste à côté. Et comme elle s'y attendait, à peine avait-elle le dos tourné qu'une conversation murmurée et agitée avait débuté. Elle n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de se faire interpeller.

- Miss Riley ! Attendez.

Edward avait raison. Avec les adolescents, c'était à moitié gagné. Elle prit soin de cacher le sourire triomphateur qui lui déformait les traits au profit d'une expression plus surprise et intriguée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Charlie jeta un regard à ses amis avant de continuer.

- Par souci d'équité, si eux ont pu nous parler, vous devriez avoir aussi le droit de rester…

Si dire cela lui avait coûté, le sourire qu'il lui adressa à cet instant l'encouragea à croire le contraire.

- Alors si c'est l'équité qui l'exige, soupira Quinn en les rejoignant.

Les étudiants se serrèrent un peu sur la banquette de manière à ce que l'un d'eux libère une chaise. Enfin assise, elle se défit de son sac et son manteau puis posa écharpe, gants et bonnet sur la table.

- Les amis, je vous présente Miss Riley, commença Charlie poliment.

- Quinn Riley, je préfère, rectifia-t-elle. Enchantée !

Les jeunes gens lui rendirent timidement son salut.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes intéressée par notre petit Charlie ? demanda une jeune fille au sourire goguenard en passant un bras sur les épaules d'un Weasley pour le moins embarrassé.

Voilà qui s'appelait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Quinn avait compté sur quelques formules de politesse avant de commencer.

- Mon club l'est, concéda-t-elle. Je peux maintenant l'avouer.

- Votre club ? demanda le garçon joufflu assis à côté de lui.

- Caerphilly Catapults, répondit Riley distraitement en appelant d'un signe de la main le serveur qui passait à côté.

L'arrivée de l'homme en tablier ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'observer les réactions des jeunes gens à l'énoncé de ce nom.

- Miss, qu'est ce que ce sera ?

- Un Fire… Euh…Une Bierrabeurre, rectifia-t-elle en sortant de sa poche de quoi payer.

Quinn mourrait d'envie de boire quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour se réchauffer. Mais ces compagnons de tablée étaient pour la plupart mineurs. Si elle voulait maintenir le contact, il valait mieux les imiter. Une fois la commande passée et réglée, le serveur fit venir à lui une bouteille et la décapsula d'un coup de baguette avant de la lui tendre. Après l'avoir remercié, elle put enfin à nouveau se concentrer sur le groupe d'adolescents.

- Les _Catapults_, c'est ça ? fit le meilleur ami de Charlie, visiblement très impressionné.

- Exactement, répondit-elle fièrement avant de prendre une gorgée.

- Serait-ce vraiment un bon choix pour Charlie ? fit une petite blonde à tresses assise à côté de Joufflu, son voisin. La saison des Catapults n'est pas terrible cette année.

Quinn prit sur elle pour faire en sorte que son sourire ne se fige pas et reste amical. Montrer un visage égal en toutes circonstances, c'était une des nombreuses règles du métier.

- Laisse-moi deviner, déclara-t-elle en portant le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres. Supportrice des Montrose Magpies ?

Si le rougissement dont la jeune fille fut victime ne l'avait pas convaincue d'avoir vu juste, le rire de ses camarades l'aurait fait.

- Co… Comment saviez-vous ? demanda la blondinette effrayée.

- Facile, la rassura Quinn. La saison des Cats n'est pas si mauvaise, contrairement à ce que tu affirmes. Seule la défaite face aux Magpies pouvait te le faire penser. Et seule une fan de l'équipe ne l'aurait pas oublié !

La discussion dériva alors et ils passèrent un moment à pronostiquer la fin du championnat. Quinn regrettait quelque peu que l'on s'écarte ainsi du sujet mais par chance, le fidèle ami du jeune Weasley lui offrit l'opportunité tant attendue.

- Assez bavardé, fit-il avec un sourire entendu. Si nous parlions un peu de ce que vous proposez à notre petit Charlie ?

Le « petit » en question adressa à son ami un regard noir doublé d'une menace murmurée et accompagna le tout d'un bon coup de coude.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abordé le sujet, se défendit Quinn avec un sourire.

Visiblement très embarrassé, Charlie lui adressa un regard furtif et s'apprêtait à parler quand sa voisine lui coupa la parole.

- Les gens de chez Flaquemare nous ont offert des places pour un match du championnat, expliqua-t-elle ravie.

Quinn remarqua alors la lueur d'intérêt qui venait de s'éclairer dans les regards de ces jeunes gens. Seul Charlie semblait en être désolé.

- Quelle rencontre ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Flaquemare contre les Appelby Arrows, répliqua la jeune fille fièrement.

Riley laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas la peine de vous déplacer, s'expliqua-t-elle devant leurs regards indignés. Flaquemare s'inclinera très rapidement. Les Arrows ont le meilleur attrapeur du championnat cette année. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Flaquemare…

L'indignation transformée en pur choc l'amusa au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi pensez vous qu'ils s'intéressent autant à Charlie Weasley ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur avant de ramener la bouteille à ses lèvres.

- Et vous alors ? Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à Charlie ?

- Parce qu'il y a des choses que nous serons certainement les seuls à pouvoir lui apporter… Et ce serait vraiment regrettable pour lui de passer à côté.

Son explication provoqua quelques ricanements. Mais Quinn ne s'en formalisa pas. Son attention était entièrement rivée sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui accomplissait l'exploit d'être _encore plus_ embarrassé. Bien que gêné, il soutint son regard et elle sut alors que le message était passé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la recruteuse d'un ton plus léger, je risque d'être ridicule à présent avec ce que j'ai amené.

Riley sortit de son sac les quelques gadgets qu'elle avait embarqué en quittant le bureau. Quelques plumes, des autocollants, des écussons, des photos de joueurs et une dizaine de figurines. Les yeux des adolescents se mirent à briller de convoitise.

- Allez-y, servez vous ! les encouragea-t-elle voyant qu'ils hésitaient. J'en ai des caisses au bureau !

Ayant eu le feu vert, les jeunes gens se jetèrent sur les petits trésors. Aucun ne fit long feu. Le meilleur ami de Charlie se montra notamment parmi les plus intéressés. Au plus grand plaisir de Quinn. Un fan des Cats parmi ses proches amis ? Voilà qui pouvait et saurait être utilisé.

- Vous vous baladez toujours avec ça dans votre sac ? demanda Charlie qui lui ne touchait à rien.

Sa plaisanterie la surprit un instant.

- Je représente mon club 24h sur 24 ! Et encore, vous avez de la chance, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas pu emporter !

Charlie, dont la curiosité venait d'être piqué ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand il se stoppa net, intrigué par son comportement. La voix que Quinn venait d'entendre et de reconnaître l'avait pétrifiée. Son instinct de survie la poussa ensuite à faire le dos pour tenter de se cacher. Quelque part dans la salle lui était parvenue une voix aux accents écossais, voix dont la propriétaire, si elle la trouvait aux côtés de son protégé lui ferait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Miss Riley ? s'inquiéta Charlie alors que tous ses amis cessaient leurs pêches miraculeuses pour l'observer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que MacGonagall est là ? chuchota-t-elle n'osant pas se relever.

Ils jetèrent un regard par-dessus sa tête.

- Oui, expliqua Joufflu, son voisin de table. Elle est de l'autre côté de la salle avec les autres profs de Poudlard.

Quinn laissa échapper un juron. Mieux valait fuir pendant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion. Elle se leva aussitôt et enfila son manteau à toute vitesse.

- Jeunes Gens, je dois filer ! chuchota-t-elle en se débattant avec sa manche. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Charlie, à très bientôt !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler et se saisit de son sac pour s'esquiver.

Le contraste thermique avec l'extérieur fut saisissant. Refermant son manteau à vitesse grand V, elle rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules et les mains dans ses poches, prête à affronter le froid mordant avant de se rendre au bas de la rue pour transplaner. A peine avait-elle parcouru quelques mètres qu'un cri la stoppa.

- Miss Riley !

Surprise, le volte-face qu'elle effectua en entendant son nom faillit l'entraîner au sol. Une main lui attrapa alors le bras, lui évitant la chute de justesse. Quinn leva les yeux et découvrit qu'il appartenait à Charlie Weasley.

- _Charlie_ ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Mais qu'est ce que tu…

- Tenez, vous avez oublié ça, la coupa-t-il en lui tendant son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait aussi froid. Avec un sourire gêné, elle les lui reprit.

- Merci, soupira la jeune femme en se rééquipant.

- Vous êtes partie tellement vite, vous ne nous avez pas laissé le temps de vous prévenir, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle ajustait gants et bonnet. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, et bien, disons que si le professeur MacGonagall me surprend à moins de 100 mètres de toi, ça risque d'aller très mal, avoua-t-elle amusée. Et connaissant la vieille peau, ce n'est pas un truc que je suis prête à tenter ! Une fuite rapide m'a paru être ce qu'il y avait de plus indiqué !

Une lueur d'amusement se dessina dans les yeux de Charlie.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à dire que nous ne faisions que bavarder, signala-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, avec tes amis qui se battaient pour la moindre petite babiole aux couleurs de Catapults, elle m'aurait cru…

Penaud de ne pas y avoir songé, il baissa la tête. Une rafale s'engouffra dans la rue et elle le vit rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour s'en protéger.

- En tous cas, c'est très gentil à toi d'être venu me rapporter mes affaires par ce froid et…

Elle laissa alors sa phrase en suspens. Intrigué, il leva à nouveau les yeux dans sa direction. Quinn s'apprêtait à lui dire « tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer ou tu vas attraper froid » quand une soudaine pensée l'en empêcha.

C'était lui qui était venu lui rendre ses affaires. Pas un de ses amis pourtant plus proche de la sortie. Non, lui qui était au milieu de la banquette, bien entouré, s'était déplacé. Bien sûr, elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la politesse. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Il avait prit le temps de totalement se rhabiller. Et cela, il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, voulait dire beaucoup. Si Quinn devait simplement rendre quelque chose, elle n'aurait certainement pas pris le soin d'enfiler écharpe et gants. Le manteau à lui seul aurait suffi. Et elle aurait profité du premier blanc pour s'éclipser.

Mais Charlie, lui, restait là devant elle à attendre. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas s'en saisir.

- Charlie, je me demandais, dit-elle dit d'un ton innocent. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un petit tour dans Pré-au-Lard ?

Elle vit avec délice les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller. Allez savoir ce qu'il s'imaginait… En fait, elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Aussi prit-elle le soin de le rassurer.

- Ça nous permettrait de discuter un peu, précisa-t-elle. Et j'ai des tas de questions à te poser, mon cher Charlie !

Il fit la moue un instant avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête et de la suivre. Quinn n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'endroit où aller. Les boutiques étaient exclues puisque leur conversation devait rester de l'ordre du privé. Puisqu'elle ne comptait pas aborder le cœur du sujet sans l'avoir préalablement préparé, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important. Il suffisait de se laisser porter par leurs pieds.

- Alors Charlie, demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce que tes parents pensent de ton don ?

Il lui jeta un regard rapide avant de laisser échapper un ricanement.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, répondit-il avec un sourcil haussé.

Une grimace déforma le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui, la lettre de Noël était assez claire, concéda-t-elle. Cependant, ils doivent bien avoir une idée sur ce que tu fais, non ? Ils te conseillent ? Tu sais, c'est bien d'écouter ses parents…

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- On ne parle pas de moi pour l'instant Charlie, signala-t-elle avec un sourire. Et crois moi, tu en aurais fait tout autant…

Charlie détourna la tête un instant vers les vitrines animées de Derviche et Bang.

- Pour l'instant, répondit-il lentement, ils me disent surtout de me concentrer sur mes ASPICS.

- Ils ont raison, soupira Quinn.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Charlie en se stoppant net. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais venant de votre part, ce n'est exactement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Riley s'arrêta à son tour pour se tourner vers lui.

- Oh, tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te demander de stopper tes études pour t'engager directement ?

Pour Charlie, cela semblait être l'évidence même. Son hochement de tête assuré le lui confirma.

- L'image que tu passeras auprès des foules, une fois professionnel, sera capitale, expliqua Quinn calmement. T'empêcher de finir tes études est une erreur que jamais le club ne ferait. Une mauvaise presse dont nous nous passerons… Dis-toi que tu seras pris comme exemple et que des dizaines de parents te remercieront parce que, grâce à toi, leur fils ou leur fille aura accepté de ne pas négliger ses études au profit d'une éventuelle carrière dans le sport.

Il resta un instant à la dévisager, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir éclater de rire. S'il fut surpris, Quinn sut que c'était agréablement. Un groupe de jeunes filles sortit de Derviche et Bang en gloussant et criant. La porte de la boutique claque derrière elles et la vibration de l'encadrement détacha une plaque de neige du toit qui leur tomba dessus. En vérité, seul Charlie se trouva enseveli. Riley le vit disparaître un instant derrière un écran de poudreuse. La neige n'entra pas directement en contact avec la peau du jeune homme, son cri ne fut donc pas immédiat. Il se mit alors à s'ébrouer.

- Vous n'avez rien Miss Riley ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Quinn et pas Miss Riley ? grogna-t-elle.

- Probablement une fois de plus, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'audace de sa répartie la prit totalement au dépourvu. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il évita alors son regard et tenta d'enlever la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Quinn plongea alors la main dans son sac et en sortit un bonnet, identique au sien.

- Avec ça, ça ne te serait pas arrivé, claironna-t-elle en le lui donnant.

Les yeux ronds, il resta quelques secondes à l'observer.

- Il est aux couleurs de Catapults, signala-t-il. Je ne peux pas le porter !

- Je le porte bien moi ! protesta Riley.

- Mais vous, ce n'est pas pareil, soupira-t-il. Vous supportez les Cats ! Dans mon cas, les gens considèreront cela comme un sponsor…

- Charlie, tu ne virerais pas un peu parano ? Ok ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à le retourner !

Elle le lui reprit des mains et joignit le geste à la parole.

- Oui, mais avec les coutures apparentes, se plaignit le jeune homme en le récupérant, j'aurai l'air d'un idiot si je me balade comme ça !

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête désespérée.

- Nom d'un Cognard, voilà qu'en plus ce garçon est superficiel ! soupira-t-elle en se remettant à marcher. Finalement, ça n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine…

Charlie se mit à rire et la rejoignit pour remonter la rue principale et se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante.

- J'ai été mis à jour, soupira-t-il faussement désolé. Mais il vous en faudrait donc si peu pour abandonner ?

- Si tu étais vraiment superficiel, crois bien que je ne me donnerais pas tant de peine, expliqua-t-elle. Je saurais exactement comment te faire craquer !

La jeune femme regretta aussitôt ces quelques mots. Ce qu'ils sous-entendaient était une information qu'en temps normal, elle ne se serait pas risquée à lui donner. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le vit en pleine réflexion.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous hésitez encore à mon sujet ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi Charlie, répondit-elle calmement. Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire. Et comme je suis intimement convaincue que seules les Cats pourront te l'apporter, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur…

La solennité de sa dernière déclaration provoqua un long blanc dans la conversation. Il était capital qu'elle réussisse à le détendre à nouveau.

- Mais à présent, tu ne parviendras plus à me détourner de mon objectif premier qui était dans apprendre plus sur toi, jeune Weasley.

Fataliste, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux haussa lentement les épaules.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais d'une famille très nombreuse, reprit Quinn d'un ton plus joyeux.

- Oui, j'ai cinq frères et une sœur, répondit Charlie avec un sourire tendre. Bill a fini ses études, Percy est à Poudlard et les autres ne tarderont pas à venir…

Elle hocha la tête intéressée.

- Vous supportez un club particulier à la maison ? demanda-t-elle en évitant de justesse deux jeunes gens qui se courraient après.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il après réflexion. Enfin, il y a bien Ron qui ne jure que par les Canons de Chudley…

Intérieurement, Quinn poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas rare que la pression d'un proche puisse influer sur le choix d'un joueur. Par chance, les Canons avaient très peu de chance de l'emporter. A la limite, si Charlie avait été un de leurs farouches supporters… Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas !

- Un grand candide, non ? plaisanta-t-elle. C'est le lot de tous les supporters de Canons, j'en ai bien l'impression. Et toi Charlie, tu as une équipe favorite ?

- A part l'équipe d'Angleterre, non, avoua-t-il. J'aime le Sport, tout simplement.

Ces quelques mots la soulagèrent. S'il n'avait pas déclaré son fol amour des Cats, au moins il ne l'avait pas fait pour une autre formation. Quinn partait donc sans avance, ni retard, sur ce point.

- Et tes frères et sœurs, ils jouent au Quidditch eux aussi ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix badine.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent aussitôt et il tourna vers elle un visage que l'indignation déformait.

- _Quoi_ ? se défendit-elle.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, grogna-t-il en détournant la tête. Laissez les tranquilles ! Je croyais que _je_ vous intéressais…

Sa réaction ne la prit qu'un court instant au dépourvu. Ainsi, il était attaché à sa famille. C'était bon à savoir. Il s'entendrait parfaitement avec Sandler, un des trois Poursuiveurs du club et accessoirement grand adepte des valeurs familiales. Une rencontre entre ces deux là serait à arranger. Quinn avait touché un point sensible. Restait à trouver cela à son avantage.

- Ne seriez-vous pas _jaloux_ Mr Weasley ? le taquina-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Ouais, je te crois ! se mit-elle à ricaner. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Je ne fais que me renseigner et tu restes mon objectif _premier_…

Le bonnet aurait eu à cet instant un autre avantage, celui de cacher ses oreilles rougissantes. Arrivés en haut de la rue principale, ils continuèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante. Le chemin n'étant pas dégagé, il leur fallut faire leurs propres traces. Elle laissa à Charlie le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant de repasser à l'attaque.

- Tu as une petite amie, Charlie ? finit-elle par demander.

La vitesse à laquelle ses joues et ses oreilles se réempourprèrent la laissa pantoise.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! s'écria-t-il.

Surprise pas la virulence de sa réaction, elle fit un pas de côté et lui adressa un regard stupéfait.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, le rassura-t-elle. C'est une des questions que je dois poser. Si jamais tu venais à signer avec nous, il est important que nous connaissions ta situation afin de pouvoir mieux répondre à tes besoins. Si le club te prête un appartement, il vaudrait mieux, si tu es en couple, qu'il soit adapté.

Son explication le surprit tout d'abord mais finit par le convaincre. Ce qui, si cela diminua nettement l'afflux de sang à son visage, ne le persuada cependant pas de répondre à la question.

- _Alors_ ? le pressa Quinn.

Il s'obstina à ne pas répondre.

- Enfin Charlie, je ne te demande pas de me raconter comment tu as perdu ta virginité ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela ne le fit malheureusement pas rire, du tout. Quinn devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit de plus fin, surtout face à un garçon de cet âge là. L'Attrapeur riva ses yeux à ses pieds. A force d'insister, elle réussit à lui arracher cet aveu.

- Non, dit-il faiblement.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur ! soupira-t-elle. Et n'ait pas l'air si désolé, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Le voir ainsi se vexer, le visage rougeoyant et tenter de se draper dans sa dignité attendrit la jeune femme un instant. Ah, les adolescents...

Arrivés à la Cabane Hurlante, Quinn grimpa sur la barrière et s'installa dessus. Tout en nonchalance, Charlie vint appuyer ses coudes contre les planches en bois, le regard perdu vers la vieille maison réputée pour être la plus hantée de tout le royaume.

- Et l'école ? finit par demander Quinn pour changer de sujet. Les cours se passent bien ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas le meilleur, soupira Charlie. Mais je m'en sors. J'ai quelques problèmes en Métamorphose mais MacGonagall pense que si je m'y mets sérieusement, je devrais réussir à décrocher mon ASPIC.

- J'avais aussi quelque problèmes en Métamorphose, répondit-elle légèrement nostalgique. Mais par chance, mes notes en DFCM et en Botanique m'ont aidé à me rattraper… Et toi, tu as des points forts ? A part le Quidditch, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre.

- Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Hum… fit Riley un sourcil haussé. Tu n'as pas choisi le plus calme. Brûlopot est toujours de ce monde ?

- Oui, répondit Charlie amusé. Il est immortel, tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas de tout repos, je le reconnais. Mais c'est ce qui me plaît. En ce moment, on étudie les dragons. Je les ai toujours adorés. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais même en dresser !

- Rien que ça ? s'écria Quinn surprise. Remarque, tu n'es pas un Attrapeur kamikaze pour rien.

Elle observa d'un œil inquiet l'air rêveur du Gryffondor. Pour une raison étrange, il ne présageait pour elle rien de bon. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour accepter le constat qui venait de s'imposer à elle. Ce jeune homme qui avait toutes les cartes en main pour faire une longue carrière dans le monde du Sport hésitait encore à l'embrasser. Voilà pourquoi il faisait toujours preuve de réserve lorsqu'on parlait de sa future carrière. Charlie aimait le sport, Quinn pouvait le jurer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il en parlait. Mais visiblement, ce rêve de dragon, lui aussi, il le chérissait.

- Parfois, reprit-il doucement, je me dis que je pourrais aussi…

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Non_, s'il te plaît_ ! Par égard pour mon bien-être mental, ne le dis pas.

Charlie se mit alors à rire. Riley était consciente de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui confier. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'il se confie était primordial. C'était la preuve qu'il se sentait en confiance avec elle désormais (à moins bien sûr que ce soit la Bièrabeurre qui ne commence à lui faire tourner la tête… Ce qui était plutôt rare, il fallait l'avouer).

Il venait quand même de lui avouer qu'il pouvait envisager de ne pas faire carrière dans le Quidditch. Même si cette idée était pour elle une aberration qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter, elle devait la respecter. Et donc s'y adapter ! Quinn avait la certitude que c'était une chose que ses concurrents ignoraient. Cette simple idée la ravissait. C'était comme si, dans une course au trésor, elle seule détenait le moyen de pouvoir lire la carte qu'on leur avait confiée. Et c'était une chose qu'elle devait uniquement à Mr Weasley.

- Et si on parlait un peu de vous maintenant ! déclara Charlie joyeusement en se tournant vers le village et en plaçant les coudes sur la barrière.

Après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, il paraissait inconcevable qu'elle puisse refuser de s'y plier. Essayant de ne pas songer aux questions qu'il comptait poser, Quinn prit un air détaché et répondit par un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait désinvolte. Charlie l'observa un moment et eut un petit sourire malicieux.

- Quel âge ?

Quinn manqua alors d'avaler de travers. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu commences fort ! s'écria-t-elle. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne posait pas ce genre de questions ?

- Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais une petite amie…

- Oui et alors ? s'est défendit-elle. Je l'aurais su de toute façon !

- Miss Riley, dites vous que je le saurai également, répondit-il sans se laisser démonter. Mais si je l'apprends de la bouche d'un autre, il est possible que l'information soit erronée…

Elle l'observa, les yeux légèrement plissés. Ce gosse était plus malin qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Quinn laissa échapper un sourire furtif. C'était le genre de choses qui rendait le challenge plus intéressant.

- 25, finit-elle par admettre. Depuis peu, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était si terrible que ça ! se moqua-t-il.

- En attendant, moi, je n'ai pas piqué de fard !

Il ne fit pas attention à son sarcasme et reprit ses questions.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle en redressant la poitrine et avec un immense sourire.

Charlie leva alors la tête dans sa direction, partagé entre l'horreur et le dégoût.

- Allez savoir pourquoi, je m'y attendais, grimaça-t-il. Peut-être à cause de la façon dont vous soutirez les informations et de la torture mentale que vous semblez tant appréciée…

- Ce sont des qualités indispensables dans la profession, expliqua la recruteuse doucement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que MacGonagall ne m'aime pas. Un jour, j'ai réussi à convaincre deux de ses joueurs de ne pas monter sur leurs balais le jour du match… A quelques secondes près, nous aurions gagné par forfait.

Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel avant d'avoir un reniflement amusé.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ? finit-il par demander.

- Facile, soupira Quinn en sautant au bas de la barrière. Par amour…

A ce mot, il se releva lui aussi.

- Par _amour_ ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Amour du sport, amour du club, amour des joueurs, énuméra-t-elle distraitement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans le milieu sont des gens à part, fascinants… Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

Il jeta un regard sur le village en contrebas.

- Je crois, finit-il par murmurer.

- Ce n'est pas un boulot reposant, dit-elle lentement. Il est stressant, presque tous les coups sont permis. C'est une sorte de guerre qui nous oppose à nos concurrents. Et il n'est pas rare qu'on puisse se tromper à propos des joueurs que l'on avait repérés. Mais il n'y a rien de plus exaltant. Quand on voit un joueur que l'on est allé chercher à l'autre bout du monde ou du pays, que l'on a eu du mal à ramener, s'intégrer parfaitement à l'équipe et pouvoir améliorer son jeu, c'est parfait…

- Et les commissions doivent être rondelettes, non ? plaisanta Charlie en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, répondit Quinn en se tournant vers lui. Mon salaire, qui reste une jolie somme, est fixe. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour les Cats, uniquement.

- C'est bête… fit-il remarquer.

- C'est ce que tout le monde se tue à me dire, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Cependant, cet argent que je ne touche pas, c'est au joueur qu'il est proposé.

Plus bas, dans la rue principale du village, les boutiques commençaient à se vider et les élèves à se regrouper. L'heure du retour à l'école était arrivée.

- Charlie, je ne doute pas qu'on a dû te promettre mont et merveilles depuis un moment, expliqua-t-elle en rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules pour s'abriter d'une rafale. Je n'entrerai pas maintenant dans cette compétition. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que quoi qu'on te propose, les Catapults t'en donneront le triple.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que lui s'était arrêté.

- Et si je vous disais qu'on m'avait offert un dragon…

Elle l'observa amusée.

- Je ne te croirais pas… Et puis Charlie, tu sais compter…

Elle lui tourna le dos et lui leva une main brandissant trois de ses doigts. Elle l'entendit rire et il revint à son niveau.

- Vous le feriez ?

- Ecoute, si d'autres peuvent le faire, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Je pourrais aussi en jouer et demander plus.

Elle lui envoya un regard en coin.

- Trouve-toi une copine, ok Charlie ?

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher et son visage s'embrasa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Bien sûr… fit-elle moqueuse.

Charlie allait répondre quand son nom retentit. Ses amis sortant du pub lui firent de grands signes de la main.

- Allez file, lui conseilla-t-elle. Et fais attention à ce que tu racontes de cet après-midi ! Si jamais l'accès au château m'est refusé, je saurais exactement à qui m'en prendre !

Il se mit à rire et s'éloigna.

- Je suppose que vous viendrez à mon prochain match, fit-il en se retournant.

- Ne rêve pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner !

Il lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main.

- A bientôt Miss Riley !

Elle poussa un grognement.

- _Hé_ !

- Encore une fois, grimaça-t-il comme un enfant pris en train d'accomplir un méfait.

Quinn l'observa partir puis s'accorda le droit d'errer quelques instants dans un Pré-au-Lard soudainement déserté afin d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Il y avait quelque chose désormais avec le petit, elle le sentait. Il était plus en confiance, il se permettait même à son tour de la taquiner. Autant de points sur lesquels elle devrait continuer à travailler.

Et détail qui avait son importance, il était parti avec son bonnet, même après l'avoir tant critiqué.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°6 : S'éloigner pour mieux se rapprocher_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comme au mois d'octobre, une invitation lancée par Dumbledore à l'attention des clubs ne tarda pas à arriver. Comme en octobre, Quinn se présenta aux grilles de Poudlard, digne représentante du club gallois. Comme en octobre, Minerva MacGonagall ne lâcha pas les invités du jour un seul instant.

Mais contrairement au mois d'octobre, Riley savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle avait désormais hâte de tester le lien qu'elle avait senti se nouer entre elle et Charlie en février dernier. Un lien de confiance, elle l'espérait, et de camaraderie.

Les équipes entrées sur le terrain, elle l'observa donner les dernières consignes à ses coéquipiers. Il était peut-être temps pour elle d'essayer de voir ce que ceux-ci pensaient de leur nouveau héros.

Le match fut totalement différent de celui qui avait opposé Gryffondor à Serpentard. Comme à l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard, Serdaigle ne faisait pas défaut à la réputation qui faisait d'elle la maison à l'équipe la plus technique. Aussi impressionnants et remarquables que furent les mouvements et déplacements de l'équipe bleu et argent, ils n'en furent pas moins vains. Gryffondor subissait leurs attaques, mais la différence de score ne permit à Serdaigle de remporter la victoire. Une fois encore, Charlie avait brillé.

Le match n'avait guère duré quand le Vif d'Or fut capturé. C'est donc un peu sur sa faim que Quinn suivi le mouvement d'évacuation de la tribune. Elle se laissa tranquillement dépasser par ses concurrents, Smith et Mason les premiers. Aujourd'hui, son plan était différent. Descendue près des vestiaires, elle découvrit un attroupement de personnes dont Charlie, encore dans sa tenue, était le centre. L'air un peu dépassé, il tentait tant bien que mal de faire face à tous ses assaillants. Quinn jugea inutile de se joindre à la meute à présent, cela n'aurait rien apporté. Comme son collègue des Bats, elle resta en retrait. Mais à la différence du recruteur du club irlandais, elle avait une idée.

- Hé ! fit-elle pour interpeller une petite fille qui passait à côté d'elle.

La demoiselle, vêtue de l'uniforme de Serdaigle, tourna sa tête bouclée vers elle, un peu surprise.

- Je peux te demander un service ? demanda Quinn avec un sourire. Tu vois le garçon là bas ? Je voudrais que tu lui transmettes un message.

Les yeux ronds, la petite jeune fille la dévisagea.

- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? signala-t-elle simplement.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le fais, je te donne ce joli porte-clés, déclara-t-elle en lui mettant sous le nez un des bibelots du club.

La demoiselle aux cheveux bouclés se mit alors à rire.

- Ok, soupira Quinn, je te donne deux Noises, si tu le fais.

Les yeux de son éventuel futur messager se mirent alors à étinceler.

- Il va falloir que j'interrompe des grandes personnes, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était mal poli…

Quinn laissa échapper un grognement.

- Et je suppose que cinq Noises te faciliteraient la tâche…

La petite n'eut pas besoin d'acquiescer, elle tendit la main, prête à recueillir la monnaie. Quinn se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle devrait répéter.

- Et c'est tout ? fit la petite surprise.

- Il comprendra, lui assura Quinn.

Sans chercher à plus comprendre, la Serdaigle rangea la monnaie dans sa poche et trottina jusqu'à l'attroupement.

- On peut savoir ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda son collègue des Bats.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire.

- Tout simplement qu'il me devait un bonnet…

Il la regarda en secouant la tête.

- Toi, t'as toujours eu des méthodes bizarres, fit-il remarquer.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, elles ont des résultats.

Elle tourna son attention vers Charlie que la petite venait de rejoindre. Se faufilant parmi les adultes présents, elle réussit à se placer à ses côtés. Quinn la vit avec amusement tirer sur la robe du garçon pour attirer son attention et lui faire signe de s'approcher.

Il se pencha vers elle et tendit l'oreille. Progressivement, les yeux du joueur de Quidditch s'écarquillèrent. Elle lut sur ses lèvres qu'il lui demandait de quoi elle parlait. La petite ayant accompli sa mission haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Pensif, Charlie refit face à ces interlocuteurs, les coins de la bouche tressautant. Il jeta de furtifs coups d'œil de lui et se fendit d'un grand sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Agacés d'avoir perdu l'attention du jeune homme, les autres recruteurs suivirent son regard et Riley vit avec un certain plaisir Mason se pencher vers Smith pour se plaindre. Satisfaite de son effet, elle adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil à Charlie et articula silencieusement un « un autre jour ». Elle souhaita bon courage à son collègue des Bats et se mit à la recherche d'un des coéquipiers de Charlie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°7 : Use et abuse des arguments d'autorité _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mars et avril passèrent. Avec l'approche de la fin de saison, le président autorisa Quinn à reprendre certains de ses dossiers et de venir en aide à un Owen et un Bernie chargés de s'occuper des transferts du club et légèrement débordés. Ce petit interlude eut le mérite de lui changer les idées et de cesser de penser à Charlie Weasley.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, le Ministère organisa une séance d'essais pour les clubs professionnels avec les élèves diplômés l'année précédente et ceux qui le seraient en juin prochain. Le terrain de la lande d'Exmoor fut réquisitionné pour une journée et les étudiants de Poudlard, accompagnés de Mme Bibine, se rendirent donc en Cornouaille.

Une autre phase dans le processus de négociations serait aujourd'hui franchie. C'était le moment où Quinn se rendrait compte si son travail de préparation avec Charlie serait suffisant. La venue du président rendrait la visite plus officielle et Quinn avait demandé à Sandler de les accompagner pour tenter de convaincre au petit génie de se joindre à eux.

- Alors ? Où est-il ? demanda MacGrigor alors qu'ils avaient pris place dans la partie ensoleillée et abritée du vent de la tribune.

Les élèves portant tous une robe grises prêtées par le Ministère, il était donc plutôt difficile de les identifier. Tous sauf Charlie… Riley le lui désigna sans aucun mal du doigt. Après tout, il était roux.

- Dommage que le temps soit aussi beau, soupira-t-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. J'aurais bien aimé voir ce qu'il valait sous le vent.

- Tu auras tout ce plaisir une fois qu'il sera avec nous, signala Sandler songeur.

Frank Russo, sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale anglaise, avait en charge la séance d'entraînement. Il distribua à chacun un balai (par souci d'égalité, il fut prêté à chacun le même balai) et les répartit selon leurs postes. Batteurs et Poursuiveurs travaillèrent dans la quasi-indifférence, seuls les exercices des Attrapeurs focalisaient les attentions.

- Alors, c'était donc vrai… murmura MacGrigor les yeux rivés au ciel.

- Je reconnais que je suis impressionné, ajouta Sandler.

Quinn ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Même elle, avec les mois qui passaient, ne s'y était pas habituée. Charlie exécuta sans aucune difficulté les exercices qu'on lui demandait. Plongeon à grande vitesse, poursuite de Cognards, slalom… Quand arriva l'épreuve de capture du Vif d'Or, un murmure d'excitation parcourut les gradins. Il passa le premier.

- Riley…

Le président laissa sa phrase en suspens. En regardant Charlie remonter vers Russo, une petite balle dorée dans les mains, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait tenté de formuler.

- C'est en bonne voie, président, expliqua-t-elle confiante alors que le jeune Gryffondor se faisait chaleureusement féliciter par le sélectionneur.

De là où elle était placée, Quinn avait pu voir ses oreilles et ses joues s'embraser. Ou du moins, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était ce qui avait dû se passer. Quelques applaudissements saluèrent l'exploit du jeune homme. Alors que son camarade se lançait à son tour dans l'exercice, il prit le temps pour la première fois de jeter un coup d'œil aux spectateurs. Quinn lui adressa alors un petit signe de la main, signe qu'à sa grande surprise, il lui rendit aussitôt.

- En _très_ bonne voie, d'après ce que je vois, se moqua Sandler.

- C'est ça, rigole ! rétorqua Quinn. En attendant, les résultats sont là…

- D'après ce qu'Owen m'a raconté, tu ne lui as toujours pas fait d'offre, signala-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Pour moi, tu n'avais pas autant hésité !

- Ce n'était pas le bon moment… se défendit-elle les sourcils froncés. Et puis j'ai fait une offre. Je lui ai promis le triple de tout ce qu'on lui proposerait.

Le président se leva et tira sur la veste de son costume. Sandler et Riley se redressèrent aussitôt. Occupés à se chipoter, ils n'avaient pu vu les joueurs reposer le pied au sol.

- Riley, soyez gentille, soupira MacGrigor. A l'avenir, pour ce genre d'offre, vous me consultez !

**oOo**

- Bien joué Charlie !

Le jeune homme qui nettoyait au bord du terrain le balai qu'on lui avait prêté avant de le rendre, leva les yeux vers Quinn et se fendit d'un sourire.

- Miss Riley !

- _Quinn_, le reprit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Le président laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Elle y tient, hein ? confia-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers son Poursuiveur.

Quinn leur adressa une moue effarée avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Charlie. Celui-ci, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'interrogea du regard. Elle le rassura d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Je ne vous ai pas vue après le match du mois dernier, reprit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, reconnut-elle, j'avais décidé de m'occuper un peu de tes coéquipiers.

- Ils m'ont raconté toutes les questions que vous leur aviez posé, préféra la prévenir Charlie.

- Quand on veut tout connaître d'un joueur de Quidditch, on commence par interroger son entraîneur et ses coéquipiers.

- Il y avait peut-être quelques détails de ma vie privée que vous n'aviez pas besoin de connaître, fit-il remarquer les yeux légèrement plissés.

Elle prit son air le plus choqué possible.

- Enfin Charlie, c'est parce que c'est venu dans la conversation !

Il n'en crut pas un mot et le lui signifia par un regard entendu.

- Et bien jeune homme, l'occasion est peut-être venue pour vous de vous venger.

Sandler avança vers Charlie la main tendue.

- Charlie, fit Quinn désespérée, je te présente l'un des trois Poursuiveurs des Caerphilly Catapults, Brian Sandler !

Le jeune garçon, impressionné, serra la main qu'on lui tendait, accompagnant le geste d'un petit hochement de tête.

- Si tu avais eu de la chance, c'est Angus Owen qui se serait occupé de ton dossier, fit Sandler d'un air navré. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle, c'est elle qui m'a eu !

Le regard de Charlie passa du joueur professionnel à Quinn. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement nerveux. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser passer le président.

- Charlie, voici Terrence MacGrigor, le président du club des Caerphilly Catapults.

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent.

- Monsieur, fit Charlie poliment pour saluer le président.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin pu vous voir voler ! Cela fait un moment que j'entends vanter vos exploits à longueur de journée, fit le président en lançant un regard en coin à Riley qui s'était reculée.

C'était totalement faux ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son regard croisa celui du jeune Weasley et elle détourna la tête dignement.

- Ce que je viens de voir m'a époustouflé ! Pourtant cela fait trente ans que je suis dans le milieu et je n'ai été que très rarement autant enthousiasmé. Sauf pour toi Brian, évidemment, ajouta le président en se tournant vers Sandler.

Mal à l'aise, Charlie esquissa malgré tout un sourire de remerciements.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse, mon garçon, fit MacGrigor d'un ton paternel en lui posant une main dans le dos et en le faisant avancer. Je pense que mon homologue des Falcons ne verra pas d'objection à ce que nous lui empruntions un instant son bureau.

Charlie sembla un instant vouloir protester mais ne trouvant pas d'arguments finit par renoncer. En dernier recours, il jeta un ultime regard par-dessus son épaule à Quinn. Sentant qu'il rechignait, le président se tourna lui aussi.

- Et bien, vous venez ? fit-il à ses deux employés.

Quinn ignora le regard que lui adressa Sandler et emboîta le pas à son président et à son protégé. Elle les rejoignit juste à temps pour saisir un morceau de la conversation.

- Si je comprends bien, s'était forcé à plaisanter Charlie, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'apprendrais les secrets de Miss Riley…

Ce à quoi Sandler et le président avaient ri. Quinn moins. Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à cacher, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait.

**oOo**

Le président eut tout juste une demi-heure pour exposer son propos et permettre à Sandler de discuter avec Charlie. En effet, le jeune joueur était très demandé et Quinn avait dû quitter la pièce à de nombreuses reprises pour convaincre les autres clubs de bien vouloir patienter, et d'en attendant, aller jeter un œil au Poursuiveur Anderson, pas si mauvais, pour s'échauffer.

Charlie écoutait d'une oreille polie et attentive ce que le président lui exposait, les avantages qu'il aurait au club, les termes du contrat qu'il pouvait signer. A intervalles réguliers, il adressait à Quinn un coup d'œil inquiet. Riley tentait bien de le rassurer. Le sentant mal à l'aise, elle envoya un regard insistant au président pour qu'il cesse un peu de la harceler. Voyant le malaise du jeune homme, il passa la parole à Sandler et l'atmosphère ne mit guère de temps à se détendre.

- Charlie, fit MacGrigor en quittant la pièce, je te laisse les papiers. Prend le soin de les étudier et n'hésite surtout pas à t'adresser à Quinn si jamais l'offre devait être réévaluée. Si c'est une question de moyen, nous pouvons encore monter…

Charlie hocha la tête poliment.

- Laisse ça à tes parents, lui suggéra Sandler avec un sourire. Occupe-toi pour l'instant de ton dernier match et tes examens…

Soulagé, le jeune Weasley lui serra la main.

- Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, ajouta le Poursuiveur des Catapults, méfie-toi de Riley ! C'est un vrai requin…

Quinn protesta, profondément choquée, et découvrit avec horreur que le président approuvait et que Charlie partageait l'hilarité du professionnel. Elle regarda partir les deux hommes et se tourna vers son protégé, toujours sur le point de ricaner. Un soupir lui échappa.

- Ce genre de négociations n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant, je le reconnais, concéda-t-elle à voix basse. Mais tu t'en es très bien sorti aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, que tu repenses à quelque chose et que tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas Charlie. Tu sais où me trouver et je me ferai une joie de t'aider.

- _Je sais_, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'observa surprise.

- Vous me l'avez déjà expliqué la première fois où on s'est rencontré, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas oublié !

Son étonnement n'en fut que redoublé.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon bonnet ! siffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- Vous serez là pour le dernier match de la saison, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour voir Serpentard remporter le Championnat ? fit Quinn avec un demi-sourire. Oui, je ne compte pas rater ça.

- Je vous le rendrai à ce moment là, répondit-il tout simplement.

L'irruption dans la pièce de Smith et Mason accompagné de leur président mit fin à leur débat. Riley fut alors invitée à s'en aller.

- A bientôt Charlie, lança Quinn alors que Smith la raccompagnait _manu militari_ jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil que le jeune homme, en train de discuter avec Mason venait de lui envoyer avant que la porte ne se referme. Ignorant ce pressentiment qui ne voulait la lâcher, elle rejoignit MacGrigor et Sandler à l'entrée du stade pour un premier compte rendu de ce qui venait de se passer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°8 : Toujours tout prévoir, à commencer par ce qui ne peut pas l'être_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Par un mauvais coup du sort, Quinn ne sut jamais si Charlie avait bel et bien l'intention de tenir sa parole en lui rendant son bonnet lors du dernier match de la saison. La presse, ayant par on ne savait quel moyen eu vent de la présence d'un prodige du Noble Sport à l'école de sorcellerie, avait demandé à Dumbledore d'ouvrir à leurs journalistes les portes de Poudlard pour la journée. Ne pouvant prendre le risque de froisser ce puissant média, le directeur invita donc les recruteurs à ne pas se présenter à l'école ce jour là. Pour lui, il était inconcevable que les deux mondes se côtoient dans l'enceinte du château aussi ouvertement. Idée paradoxale puisque c'était uniquement l'intérêt porté par les clubs à Charlie Weasley qui avait éveillé celui des plus grands quotidiens et de la presse spécialisée et qui les avaient poussé à offrir une vraie couverture au match et à la saison à la place d'une brève de deux lignes perdue en bas de la page des sports.

La décision avait été dure à digérer pour Riley mais elle avait fini par se résigner.

Plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la séance d'essai. Malgré les quelques plaisanteries à son compte dont elle se serait bien passée, elle était globalement satisfaite de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées à cette occasion. D'ailleurs, suite à cela, plusieurs clubs s'étaient retirés de la course. S'étaient-ils rendus compte qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à mettre la main sur Charlie Weasley ou celui-ci les avait-il déboutés ? Quinn ne le sut jamais et ne chercha pas vraiment à s'y intéresser. Le principal pour elle était que seuls Flaquemare, les Magpies et les Bats restaient en lice avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année, Charlie ne lui en parla pas. Comme en février, ils s'étaient retrouvés à balader dans le village, discutant principalement de la fin de saison, à Poudlard comme dans la Ligue, et des examens qui approchaient. Persuadée de le revoir très bientôt lors du match, Quinn n'avait pas insisté et avait fini par conseiller à Charlie d'aller profiter de la journée.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle le voulait. Elle apprit comme toute la communauté sorcière britannique le triomphe des Gryffondors sur les terrains pour la septième année. Elle eut une pensée émue pour ses camarades de Serpentard et finit par se réjouir du triomphe de son protégé. Malheureusement, la suite de l'article l'avait vite faite déchanter. L'envoyé spécial de la Gazette des Sorciers annonçait que le jeune Weasley venait juste de signer chez Flaquemare. L'information, si elle lui fit tourner le sang et s'arracher les cheveux durant les quelques heures d'incertitude quant à sa véracité, fut démentie dès le lendemain dans un encart spécial du journal. Mais ce qui enchanta le plus Quinn ne fut pas de voir les plans misérables de Mason et Smith tomber à l'eau (c'était une technique qu'ils avaient déjà employée par le passé), mais la lettre qu'un hibou lui apporta deux jours après, lettre datée du lendemain du match où Charlie prenait le soin de démentir la rumeur. Ce n'était pas le genre de missive à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mais elle l'apprécia néanmoins.

- Riley, tu nous l'as « Bernisé » ! avait signalé Owen en jetant un œil au courrier.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'était-elle indignée.

- Rien de plus que ce que je constate, avait soupiré son collègue en lui rendant la lettre.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il s'était assis sur le coin de son bureau et s'était frotté le visage d'une main avant de lui expliquer.

- Si j'étais un mari accusé d'adultère, c'est typiquement le genre de lettre que j'écrirai à ma femme bafouée !

Quinn avait éclaté de rire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il a dû envoyer cette lettre à tous les agents avec qui il s'est lié ! avait-elle déclaré en haussant les épaules.

Owen n'en avait plus reparlé. Il s'était simplement contenté de parler de « passage obligé » dans sa carrière et de faire remarquer qu'après tout, le but de leur profession était de courtiser.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Règle n°9 : Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne renonce jamais_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les coups de cheminette reçus au beau milieu de la nuit sont rarement annonciateurs de bonne nouvelle. Rien n'aurait pu préparer Quinn à celui qu'elle reçut lors de cette nuit de juillet. Dans la petite cheminée de son salon, le feu s'était brusquement allumé et le crépitement de flammes annonçait l'imminence de la communication. Ni le bruit du feu, ni la lumière verte passant sous la porte de sa chambre ne tirèrent la jeune femme de son profond sommeil. Elle ne commença à émerger que lorsque son correspondant avait commencé à l'appeler.

- Quinn !

Elle remua dans son lit et se mit un oreiller sur la tête.

- QUINN !

Le cri la fit sursauter et Riley, les yeux encore tout collés, mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sortit de son lit avec difficulté et traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon, la baguette brandie, maudissant la personne qui osait la réveiller.

- _Owen_ ? s'écria-t-elle en découvrant dans l'âtre le visage nimbé de flamme de son collaborateur. Il doit être deux heures du mat', qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Quinn, fit-il navré. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Intriguée, elle vint s'agenouiller près du feu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'étais encore au bureau pour préparer le contrat que Finley doit signer demain quand j'ai reçu l'info. C'est à propos de Charlie.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai eu ses parents l'autre jour et je dois normalement le voir en leur compagnie samedi…

Une légère grimace déforma le visage d'Owen.

- Quinn…

Elle aurait dû sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'habitude, jamais Owen ne l'appelait par son prénom.

**oOo**

Tuer Charlie.

Le faire souffrir. Horriblement. Qu'il regrette.

Elle voulait le tuer.

Les heures qui passaient n'avaient pas réussi à atténuer cette envie. Seule, à l'entrée d'un parc à l'abandon, perdue au fin fond de la Roumanie, Quinn était encore en train de songer à la façon dont elle s'y prendrait pour le torturer dès qu'elle le verrait.

A un mètre devant elle, sur les flancs orientaux de la chaîne des Carpates, une pancarte rouillée pendouillait tristement sur la dernière fixation qui lui restait. Entre poussières et métaux oxydés était encore faiblement visible les contours d'un animal ailé. Une immense grille cadenassée lui barrait le passage et au loin, elle devinait entre les arbres ce qui ressemblait à une cabane abandonnée.

Elle avait quitté le sol britannique depuis plusieurs heures et sa colère avait, depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, altéré une grande partie de ses souvenirs sur cette période. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir jeté dans un sac un pull épais, quelques rechanges et de s'être munie de son passeport et de tout l'argent liquide qu'elle possédait avant de transplaner vers le Ministère de la Magie. L'homme chargé de la permanence de nuit au Département des transports magiques au sixième étage lui avait appris qu'aucun Portoloin n'était prévu pour sa destination avant trois jours. De dépit, c'était à Heathrow et en première classe qu'elle trouva le moyen le plus rapide de quitter le pays. Cinq heures et une escale plus tard, elle posait les pieds sur le tarmac de Otopeni Intl', l'aéroport international de Bucarest, capitale de la Roumanie, avec la ferme intention de quitter le sol de ce pays en compagnie de Charlie.

La suite était plus vague. Grâce aux indications glanées au Ministère de la Magie, elle avait pu trouver celui de Roumanie. Après avoir longtemps erré à la recherche de quelqu'un baragouinant l'anglais (comment pouvait-on encore préférer la langue de Molière à celle de Shakespeare ?), elle découvrit comment se rendre à Benivsa. Arrivée en ville, les choses réussirent à se compliquer, _encore_. Le sorcier censé guider les étrangers de passage en ville paraissait faire peu de cas des problèmes de Quinn, préférant les préparatifs d'un match de Quidditch à tenter de comprendre ce que la jeune sorcière lui voulait. La barrière de la langue se transforma en muraille et pour se débarrasser d'elle, il avait demandé à l'un de ses enfants de lui montrer le chemin.

Ces mésaventures n'avaient fait que renforcer la colère et la détermination de Riley. Désormais seule, elle tenta de se rappeler des mots que le petit garçon n'avait cessé de lui répéter.

- Euh… _Benivsa rezervatie ale balaur_, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le sinistre grincement dans lequel la grille s'ouvrit la fit sursauter. Alliant prudence et méfiance, elle franchit lentement l'entrée du parc à pas de loup et avança vers la maisonnette. Un nouveau grincement retentit en réponse aux trois coups frappés sur la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir la grille, plus loin en contrebas, se refermer.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. La sensation d'être prisonnière était loin d'être sa préférée… Soudainement oppressée, elle se força à retrouver son calme et mit la main sur la poignée ronde de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

La chaumière semblait depuis longtemps être abandonnée. Des ustensiles et des pots brisés, recouverts d'épaisses toiles d'araignée, traînaient sur un sol poussiéreux. Quinn s'apprêtait à sortir et à renoncer quand elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait à une poignée sur le mur du fond. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon sculpté. A peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'un pan du mur entier coulissait pour la laisser passer. Ce qu'elle découvrit derrière la stupéfia. Alors que le parc de l'autre côté était désert et à l'abandon, un chemin dallé parfaitement délimité et bordé de petits massifs fleuris menait à un autre bâtiment en ciment. De nombreuses personnes s'affairaient tout autour, discutant, transportant de lourds sacs, toutes à l'affût et la baguette à la main. Personne ne lui prêta attention. Ce fut tout juste s'ils la regardèrent. Elle se rendit naturellement vers la bâtisse et poussant la porte en verre, se retrouva face à ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un accueil. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la moustache en guidon de vélo s'affairait derrière le comptoir. Quinn alla directement le voir.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle doucement, je cherche Charlie Weasley.

Surpris d'être ainsi dérangé, il leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il parla ensuite dans ce que Quinn supposa être du roumain.

- _Evidemment_, vous ne parlez pas un mot d'anglais, soupira-t-elle abattue. Charlie Weasley, vous connaissez ?

- Charlie Weasley ! répéta l'homme avec un hochement de tête.

- Oui, c'est ça, Charlie Weasley ! fit Quinn avec un sourire encourageant.

- Charlie Weasley.

- Ok, mais là, vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment ! grogna Quinn, son sourire soudainement plus crispé.

L'homme se mit à nouveau à parler en roumain, si vite que Quinn n'arrivait même plus à discerner les différentes syllabes qu'il pouvait prononcer. Prenant conscience qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça, elle tenta une autre approche et sortit la photo de Charlie qu'elle avait récupéré dans son dossier.

- Charlie Weasley ! s'écria l'homme à l'instant où elle la déposa sur le comptoir !

- Oui ! Où est-il ?

- _Cine_ ?

- Quoi ? Mais je veux juste savoir où il est ! expliqua-t-elle. Je le connais…

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Existait-il quelque chose de plus frustrant ? Quinn se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Moi connaître Charlie Weasley, dit-elle lentement en pointant alternativement son index sur sa poitrine et sur la photo.

Son interlocuteur l'observa un long moment avant que son regard ne s'éclaire soudainement. Il se mit à opiner du chef.

- Ok, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Enfin, un mot qu'elle comprenait. Encouragée par ce succès, elle continua.

- Où Charlie ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait un objet.

Si l'homme parût la comprendre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Quinn dans la minute qui suivit. Elle avait vaguement deviné aux signes qu'il faisait qu'elle devrait aller à gauche en sortant mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Une fois son discours terminé, elle renonça à le lui faire répéter, consciente que cela n'apporterait rien, et sortit du bâtiment, décidée à montrer la photo de Charlie à ceux qu'elle croiserait.

Quelques minutes après, guidée par les quelques directions glanées, elle arriva dans une clairière et reconnut, près d'une barrière clôturant un énorme tas de charbon, la silhouette et la chevelure tant recherchées.

Quinn ne put identifier le sentiment qui se fondit dans sa rage en le revoyant. Seule son incroyable violence la submergeait. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos et elle mit tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas arriver.

- Charlie ! fit-elle à quelques mètres de lui.

Il laissa échapper cri et sursaut lorsqu'il se retourna et recula d'un pas.

- Quinn, fit-il une main sur le cœur. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- _Oh _! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Parce que maintenant que tu t'es enfui, j'ai droit à du « Quinn ».

Charlie, qui se remettait doucement de sa frayeur, parût sentir la colère de la jeune femme. Il enfouit alors ses mains dans ses poches et gesticula un instant, un peu embarrassé.

- Les choses ont changé, expliqua-t-il simplement.

L'avoir comme ça, face à elle, après cette improbable et interminable journée était au dessus des ses forces. Quinn lutta contre l'envie qu'elle avait de le frapper pour céder à celle de hurler.

- Comment tu as pu t'en aller comme ça ? s'écria-t-elle. En _Roumanie_ ? Et sans prévenir !

- Si j'en avais parlé, se défendit calmement le jeune homme pour tenter de l'apaiser, vous et vos collègues ne m'auriez jamais laissé partir. Je comptais l'annoncer, mais pas avant la semaine prochaine. La distance était sensée en décourager plus d'un. Et jusque là, ça a marché !

Les yeux de Quinn se plissèrent.

- Mais c'est mal me connaître, Charlie Weasley ! fit-elle furieuse en le menaçant de l'index.

- Je sais, reconnut-il avec un sourire. Je m'attendais à vous voir débarquer.

Elle laissa échapper un sifflement dégoûté. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Et comment pouvait-il s'en amuser ?

- Je peux savoir avec qui tu as signé ? finit-elle par demander. Parce qu'on a dû te faire une offre en or pour que tu puisses accepter de venir ici ! Les Benivsa Balaur, les dragons de Benivsa… A tous les coups, c'est à cause Cosvana. Cette garce devait attendre son heure, tapie dans l'ombre. Dire que je n'ai rien vu ven…

- Je n'ai pas signé, la coupa-t-il soudainement.

Stoppée en pleine élaboration d'une vengeance qu'elle estimait toute légitime, Quinn resta silencieuse, un peu sonnée.

- Excuse-moi, tu pourrais répéter ? fit-elle une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. Parce que je jurerais avoir entendu la chose la plus stupide au monde…

- Je n'ai pas signé, répéta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé…

- TU N'AS _PAS_ SIGNE ? hurla-t-elle ahurie. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce trou alors ?

Quinn regretta aussitôt son cri. Un grondement sourd y fit écho et le gros tas de charbon derrière Charlie se mit à remuer. Une tête aux nasaux fumants au bout d'un long cou ne tarda pas à apparaître. Les jambes de la jeune anglaise menacèrent de la trahir quand elle réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

- Nom de… murmura Quinn pétrifiée. C'est un _dragon_ ?

Lentement et sans lâcher le dragon des yeux, elle tendit la main dans la direction du jeune homme pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

- Charlie, appela-t-elle à voix basse, écarte-toi ! Vite !

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Quinn, expliqua-t-il voyant qu'elle venait de se vexer. Je vous présente Flammèche, c'est un Noir des Hébrides, un des seuls à s'être acclimaté aux montagnes roumaines. N'ayez pas peur, ajouta-t-il devant son air effrayé, il est suffisamment drogué pour qu'on puisse l'approcher.

- Tu veux dire que tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle le front plissé.

Il se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

- Dans un bled de Roumanie… à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où nous aurions tous les deux dû être ! répliqua-t-elle agacée.

- Et le panneau à l'entrée ne vous a pas intrigué ?

Quinn sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Oui, elle avait bien vu la chose ailée. Et visiblement, elle l'avait mal interprétée.

- Ben… fit-elle hésitante. C'était écrit un roumain.

Elle savait son explication plus que stupide mais le regard attendri qu'il lui lança la fit se sentir encore plus bête.

- C'est une réserve de dragons ici, répondit Charlie en tendant la main pour caresser le monstre qui se trouvait derrière lui. La plus grande au monde. Pourquoi pensez-vous que le symbole de l'équipe de Quidditch de la ville est le dragon ?

Le sol, sous les pieds de Quinn, se mit tanguer. Elle se saisit le crâne à deux mains et se frotta les tempes le temps que son vertige passe. La position accroupie lui parût la plus appropriée le temps que tout ce qui l'entoure veille bien s'arrêter de tourner.

- Hé, Quinn, ça va ? demanda Charlie inquiet en se précipitant vers elle.

Totalement interdite, elle lança un regard incrédule au jeune homme.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle écœurée. Je n'y crois pas… _Un an_ ! Ca m'a pris un an de ma vie… Mais tu es parti ! Et je me suis faite avoir par… _des_ _dragons_ ?

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Vous voulez le toucher ? lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Non, à l'heure actuelle, je veux mourir, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son instant de compassion passé, il lui éclata de rire au nez.

- Quinn, allez ! la pressa-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la faire se relever.

Il la souleva et la remit sur ses pieds. De mauvaise grâce, elle accepta de se trouver à proximité de la bête mais eut un mouvement de recul quand le dragon se mit à bouger.

- Flammèche a été blessé il y a peu, expliqua calmement Charlie. On suppose que c'est pour une lutte de territoire. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour le trouver.

Quinn lui envoya un regard noir. Elle se moquait complètement de savoir d'où ce dragon provenait.

- Tu as choisi ton rêve… Et tu as brisé le mien ! signala-t-elle froidement.

- Quinn…

- Bon, je ne peux pas non plus dire que je n'étais pas prévenue, admit-elle en levant les mains. C'est vrai ! Mais quand même Charlie…

Le faire culpabiliser semblait être le dernier espoir auquel Riley pouvait se raccrocher.

- Je suis désolé, soupira le jeune homme tristement. Sincèrement. Quinn, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous le dire avant mais…

N'ayant que faire de ses excuses, elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

- Est-ce que tu réalises le talent que tu viens de gâcher ? Des milliers de sorciers tueraient pour pouvoir faire ce que tu fais. Et toi, tu t'en sépares, comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un claquement de doigts. _Pour des dragons…_ Tu te rends compte que c'est la fin de ma réputation ?

Le jeune soigneur de dragon laissa échapper un pouffement amusé.

- Ecoutez Quinn, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est avec les Cats que j'aurais choisi de signer.

Quinn tourna la tête vers lui, les lèvres pincées. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça.

- Pourquoi est ce que je te croirais ?

Le soupir qu'il poussa lui prouva qu'il s'y était préparé.

- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai…

Le ton abattu de sa voix la fit légèrement frissonner. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement, pour s'assurer de sa sincérité puis finit par pousser à son tour un long et profond soupir.

- C'est toujours ça, finit-elle par dire froidement.

Sa mauvaise foi arracha un sourire amusé à Charlie, sourire qui ne tarda pas à faner quand il aperçut celui, féroce, qui venait de naître sur le visage de la jeune femme

- Comme tu vas regretter ces paroles, Charlie ! dit-elle lentement. Tu dois certainement te douter que je ne suis pas venue pour renoncer.

Le regard qu'il lui lança était un peu effrayé. Ravie d'avoir repris le dessus, Quinn tendit la main vers le dragon.

- Alors ? Je peux le toucher ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant et finit par lui aussi esquisser un sourire.

- Allez savoir pourquoi, ça aussi, je m'y attendais, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête.

D'un geste du menton, il l'encouragea à approcher la bête. La surprise du premier contact et sonappréhension lui firent retirer vivement sa main. Enfin, ça et le « bouh » que Charlie jugea bon de crier à l'instant où elle toucha l'une des écailles. Peinant à le remettre de sa frayeur, elle passa ses nerfs sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux roux qui ricanait. Après s'être faite promettre qu'il ne recommencerait pas, elle retenta sa chance auprès de la bête. Chaudes, lisses tout en étant rugueuses, toucher des écailles de dragon resterait pour elle une expérience unique et incroyable.

- Dommage que ça prenne autant de place, soupira-t-elle à regret. Finalement, je me serais bien vue avec un dragon dans le salon.

Charlie fit l'effort de rire à sa plaisanterie. Le dragon, jusque là imperturbable au bruit, tourna la tête vers eux et se pencha pour les renifler.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour le moment, fit Charlie inquiet en attrapant Riley par le bras et en la faisait reculer.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il l'emmenait à plusieurs mètres. Je croyais qu'il était drogué.

- Mais s'il sent l'odeur d'une femelle, répondit Charlie gêné, ça ne va pas « bien » se passer.

Le regard de Quinn passa du dragon à son soigneur et pressa d'elle-même le pas. Ils redescendirent vers l'entrée de la réserve, près du bâtiment à la porte en verre.

- Alors ? finit par proposer Charlie une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés. Cela vous dirait de visiter l'endroit ?

La recruteuse fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis coincée pour la journée en Roumanie ! avoua-t-elle. Autant mettre ce temps à profit !

Charlie sourit et l'invita alors à pénétrer dans le bâtiment avec lui.

- Quinn, dit le jeune homme en lui désignant l'homme aux moustaches en guidon de vélo. Je vous présente Vlad !

- Oui, on s'est vu tout à l'heure, répondit Quinn avec un grand sourire. Une de dernières personnes au monde à ne pas parler un mot d'anglais. C'est ça qu'on devrait écrire sur l'écriteau à l'entrée…

- Quinn ! grogna Charlie entre ses dents en tentant de préserver son sourire.

- Quoi, c'est lui qui t'as fait signer ! se défendit-elle. J'ai le droit de me venger ! Vas-y, explique le lui… ajouta-t-elle voyant que Vlad la Moustache commençait à s'impatienter.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son patron.

- _Ea e Quinn Riley, unul din prietenii mei…_

_- Prieten ?Mincinos, a spune pisica adevar! Ea a a ta sotie ?_

Charlie parut soudainement horriblement gêné. Quinn se demanda un instant de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Elle le comprit quand elle sentit leurs regards se tourner vers elle. Entendre les gens parler de soi sans en comprendre un mot, voilà qui était des plus désagréables. Enfin, elle supposait qu'elle l'avait peut-être mérité.

_- Nici un ! un simplu prieten !_

_- Tu a nu avea dreptate, ea e ager la minte. Si ea a fi îndrăgostit de tu!_

Les joues du jeune Weasley s'empourprèrent et il ajouta quelque chose précipitamment. Son patron éclate de rire et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui tendre une enveloppe. Charlie jeta alors un regard furtif à la jeune femme et ses joues et ses oreilles rosirent de plus belle.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? le pressa-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient.

- Rien d'important, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- Charlie, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? répéta-t-elle agacée.

- Je crois que vous ne voudriez pas le savoir… fit Charlie avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à avancer.

- CHARLIE !

**oOo**

Le tour complet de la réserve leur prit plusieurs heures. Charlie lui avait pourtant affirmé que l'habituel circuit touristique durait rarement plus d'une petite heure. Mais la visite s'était prolongée, en partie parce qu'aujourd'hui, aucun dragon ne semblait vouloir montrer le bout de ses nasaux. Ils passèrent de longs moments sous les différents abris permettant aux visiteurs d'observer les créatures en toute discrétion et en toute sécurité, à guetter le moment où une forme ailée voudrait bien apparaître.

En guide attentionné, Charlie faisait de son mieux pour combler ces instants d'attente et se laissait souvent emporter par son enthousiasme en la noyant de détails et de renseignements sur les espèces qu'ils étaient sensés apercevoir. A part les quelques moments où il avait abordé les points les moins techniques (l'incartabilité de la région, les sortilèges anti-moldu, les problèmes rencontrés avec l'armée roumaine), Quinn s'était totalement perdue dans le flot d'informations sur la taille des dents, des écailles, les régimes alimentaires, les lieux de nidations et de reproductions des espèces à travers le monde, qu'il prenait plaisir à lui délivrer. Mais Charlie mettait tant de cœur lorsqu'il en parlait qu'il parvenait à l'intéresser.

Ne retenant pas grand-chose, elle se contentait donc d'approuver à ce qu'il disait, de prendre un air impressionné lorsqu'il l'attendait, de rire aux plaisanteries qu'il faisait et de se tordre le cou pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans les enclos.

S'il tentait de garder bonne figure, Charlie était profondément vexé qu'aucun des animaux n'ait voulu se montrer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'emmena dans la nurserie, persuadé que là-bas, il pourrait l'impressionner. Il ne le dit pas mais Quinn le devina au sourire fier qu'il arbora quand ils en approchèrent. Peut-être pensait-il que la vue de petits dragonneaux l'attendrirait et ferait fondre son petit cœur de glace. Elle se garda cependant de lui expliquer que, puisque ce n'était pas le cas des chiots, ni des petits chatons qu'elle voyait sur le calendrier que son facteur tentait de lui vendre chaque année, il y avait peu de chances que cela puisse arriver. Pourtant, face à ces petits dragons que leurs mamans avaient abandonné, face à ceux qui, adultes, pouvaient faire des prédateurs des plus vicieux, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Probablement à cause de la façon dont Charlie en parlait. Peut-être elle aussi pourrait-elle parvenir à convaincre les gens de s'intéresser au joueur le plus imbuvable et orgueilleux que la terre ait porté. Parce que quand on aime, on arrive à faire voir les choses différement…

- Tu vas être heureux ici, avoua-t-elle à regret alors que terminant la boucle, ils étaient revenus près de l'enclos de Flammèche.

- Et vous ? lui demanda Charlie. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je sais que c'est dur à envisager pour toi, se moqua-t-elle, mais j'avais une vie avant de te connaître, Charlie Weasley !

- Je suis sérieux ! protesta-t-il.

- Moi aussi ! ricana Riley. Pour l'instant, je compte rentrer au club. Mais n'oublie pas que tant que tu n'as pas signé quelque part, je n'ai aucune raison de renoncer.

Il se passa une main sur le menton, légèrement blasé.

- Et si je vous dis que vous perdez votre temps ? souffla-t-il.

- Je te demanderais ce que tu en sais, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement. Tu as le Quidditch dans le sang, Charlie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et puis tu sais, il y a des tas de talents qui ne demandent qu'à percer. J'aurais de quoi m'occuper en t'attendant.

Il l'observa avec des yeux ronds, sans jamais ciller, avant de se mettre à en rire.

- Vous êtes folle Quinn, vous le savez ?

- Finalement, je crois que je préférais encore quand tu m'appelais Miss Riley, déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en se remettant à marcher.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et il lui emboîta le pas.

- Au fait, reprit-il une fois à son niveau et en sortant l'enveloppe d'une de ses poches, Vlad m'a donné deux places pour le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi. Benivsa Balaur contre les Grodzisk Goblins. Ça vous dirait d'y aller ?

Une moue sceptique lui contracta le visage.

- Avec toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Rassure moi, ce sont les vapeurs de souffre qui te font cet effet, non ? Tu n'es pas _vraiment_ en train de m'inviter ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez vous-même dit que vous étiez bloquée en Roumanie, signala Charlie en se forçant à avoir l'air détaché. Et puis, il paraît que les Balaur ont un Attrapeur qui n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

Il y avait des choses que Charlie était incapable de cacher. Quinn le connaissait depuis moins d'un an, mais c'était une chose qu'elle avait vite apprise. Il était des sujets sur lesquels il ne pouvait mentir sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Dans les autres cas, ses oreilles le trahissaient. Quinn ne remit cependant pas sa parole en doute. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

- Un Attrapeur, tu dis ? dit-elle faisant mine d'être intéressée. Ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement un qui vient de me laisser tomber…

- Oh… fit Charlie avec un sourire. Et il était bon ?

- Ça pouvait aller, reconnut Quinn avec une grimace. Malheureusement, il s'est lâchement enfui, sans même me prévenir et n'a pas su saisir la chance que je lui offrais…

- Un vrai crétin ! s'exclama le jeune homme scandalisé.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, avoua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. En plus, c'était un voleur de bonnet !

* * *

Pour les intéressé(e)s, une fin non-censurée est disponible sur Dieux du Stade (lien dans mon profil)  
Retrouvez également Quinn et Charlie dans "**Tentation**", "**La loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum**" et "**En grève**" pour un NC-17 sur mon LJ.

Prochaine passe: "**Allez les Bleus!**"


	6. Allez les Bleus!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Un petit drabble pour se remettre du long Os précédent! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire à ceux qui ont aimé les aventures de Quinn et Charlie que j'ai mis la fin initiale de la fic sur la communauté Dieux du Stade. Pour la lire, rien de plus simple. Pour ceux qui viendraient sur ce recueil plus tard, vous le trouverez, toujours dans mon profil, via le lien vers les fics postées sur mon LJ.  
Un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Je reconnais que cet OS me faisait vraiment flipper.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et le Quidditch sont la propriété exclusive de Dame JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène selon le thème de septembre de la communauté Dieux du Stade qui était: "**Bleu**"

* * *

**Allez les Bleus !**

Tout le monde dans la famille Weasley appréciait la fiancée de Bill.

Tout le monde sauf Ginny et Molly.

Mais cela n'étonnait en rien la mère de famille. Les autres Weasley étaient des hommes, un joli minois et une belle paire de jambes suffisaient à les amadouer.

Molly savait que sa bru était une sorcière, dans tous les sens du terme... Une expatriée qui avait jeté son dévolu sur son tout premier, une jeune femme à la beauté suspecte et aux manières souvent déplacées, une Vélane d'après ce que Ron disait.

Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous sous le charme de cette… cette… cette _française_ !

Quand Molly exprimait ses doutes sur la, malheureusement, future-fiancée, ses garçons et son mari l'écoutaient d'une oreille toujours distraite. Ils haussaient ensuite les épaules en répétant que de toutes façons elle détesterait tout individu qui se fiancerait à son fils adoré, que ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle devenait une belle-mère. Après tout, elle aussi n'aimait pas la sienne. Molly avait beau protester, cela ne suffisait jamais. Ils prenaient immanquablement la défense de cette pauvre future Fleur Weasley.

Sentant son effort vains et ses craintes loin d'être partagées, Molly finit par renoncer. Elle avait essayé tout ce que sa bonne éducation lui avait permis pour tenter d'arracher cette mauvaise herbe, sans aucun succès. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se résigner.

Avec un peu de chance, les hormones finiraient un jour par cesser de les aveugler et les laisseraient aptes à découvrir la vérité.

Ce jour-là, Molly triompherait.

Et ce jour-là finit par arriver, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Fleur, même si elle épousait Bill, même si elle emménageait ici, resterait à jamais une fille de la France. Eux non. Et c'était là que les choses se compliquaient.

Quand la nouvelle a été annoncée, Molly avait tout de suite compris, connaissant ses fils et son mari, quel avantage elle pourrait en tirer. Le temps d'une soirée, le temps d'un match de Quidditch, le charme fut rompu. Et les yeux qui d'habitude adulaient la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, l'observaient ce soir là d'un air mauvais.

Molly, qui s'était installée à l'écart pour ne pas y être mêlée, se retint difficilement de rire quand Arthur, boudeur et ronchonnant, vint la rejoindre et osa enfin émettre un semblant de critique sur sa belle-fille adorée qui osait, un soir de défaite anglaise, chanter à tue-tête la Marseillaise.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Ce que femme veut, une goutte d'eau l'apporte**


	7. Ce que femme veut

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Cet OS vient en fait d'un défi que m'a lancé Choups (officiant sous le même pseudo sur ce site) et qui me demandait pour un thème plutôt tendancieux de la communauté "Chutes et gamelles" de pervetir un certain personnage. J'ai cédé à la provocation et l'OS qui suit en a résulté!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR (probablement sa plus belle invention). Je n'ai fait qu'agrémenter le tout d'OC et les mettre en situation dans le thème donné de novembre pour "Chutes et gamelles" qui était "**Toutes les chutes sont dangereuses... sauf les chutes de reins**" et pour le thème du même mois de "Dieux du stade" qui était "**J'ai fait la Une de Voici**".

* * *

**Ce que femme veut, une goutte d'eau l'apporte**

Gwen Dunaway était habituée à être au cœur de l'action. Grand reporter, elle avait été la première à pouvoir suivre une équipe de zoomages partis en expédition pour la capture d'un Nundu dans les hauts plateaux kenyans. C'était également à elle que l'on devait les clichés de l'émeute gobeline en Transylvanie. Pour la plus grande fierté de la Gazette du Sorcier qui l'employait, elle avait été de tous les grands événements de ces dix dernières années.

Son truc à elle, c'était l'investigation. Pas la photo d'art. Aussi avait-elle très mal pris le nouveau travail qu'on venait de lui confier.

- Boss, vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? s'était-elle écriée en accompagnant ses protestations d'un coup dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Le rédacteur en chef n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner.

- Pas du tout, Dunaway ! expliqua-t-il sans même lever les yeux de la maquette de l'édition du lendemain qu'il était en train de corriger. On m'a demandé un photographe, je t'avais justement sous la main !

Elle laissa échapper un grognement.

- Oui, mais _pour_ _ça_ ?! Vous ne pouviez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bob aurait été ravi de le faire ! C'est son truc les people. Ou pourquoi pas Jersey ? ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Après tout, ça reste dans le domaine du sport !

Le rédacteur en chef lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour les croiser.

- Jersey est coincée Ballycastle depuis deux jours à cause d'un stupide match qui s'éternise et qui va peut-être massacrer ma mise en page ! grogna-t-il. Quant à Bob, il part demain à l'aube pour Milan afin de couvrir le voyage du Ministre de la Magie.

- Mais c'est _mon_ domaine ça ! Je pouvais le faire ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Gwen, tu rentres d'une chasse de deux semaines au Tibet pour des clichés du Yéti, clichés magnifiques, je le reconnais ! Mais tu es épuisée. Reconnais-le… Tu n'aurais pas pu suivre.

- Je peux le faire, Boss ! Je vous assure, assura-t-elle l'air le plus convainquant possible.

Il écarta cette idée d'un geste de la main.

- De toutes façons, c'est hors de question, fit-il le nez froncé. Tu sens toujours le Yak ! On a besoin d'un bon photographe pour ce shooting, tu iras ! Et si cela pose un problème à ta morale, tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce sont des photos d'art !

- Je ne donne pas dans l'art, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Moi, je fais de l'actualité.

- Dans ce cas, dis toi que tu informes la population sur la « _face cachée_ » d'une de leurs icônes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se leva d'un mouvement rapide et leste et la raccompagna vers la porte.

- Et puis arrête, c'est pour une œuvre de charité, expliqua-t-il en la poussant dehors.

- Parce qu'en plus, je ne vais pas être payée ? s'écria-t-elle outrée.

- Tu auras à ta disposition une équipe, du matos de pointe et un modèle de choix, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu. Tu pourras faire comme les pros !

- Mais je _suis_ une pro ! protesta-t-elle.

Il la toisa du regard.

- Alors, comporte-toi en tant que tel !

La porte lui claqua au nez, mettant un terme définitif à la discussion. Vaincue et résignée, elle retourna à son bureau.

- Et vous êtes photographe ?

Gwen observa quelques instants le vigil, placé à l'entrée du stade, qui l'empêchait de passer. Il avait posé sa question d'une voix traînante, en lorgnant sur le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

- Il paraît, marmonna-t-elle en lui ouvrant la sacoche à regret, de manière à ce qu'il puisse jeter un œil dedans. Si ça peut vous convaincre, j'ai aussi ma carte presse…

- Désolé, les entraînements sont interdis à la presse, la coupa-t-il froidement en se faisant plus imposant.

- Non, attendez, je viens pour…

- Laissez-la passer Cyril !

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent en direction de la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, en tailleur et talons, tirée aux quatre épingles, venait d'apparaître derrière la grille de l'entrée. Gwen récupéra son sac et après un sourire forcé à l'attention du colosse put enfin pénétrer dans l'enceinte du stade.

- Karen Sheffield, lui annonça sa sauveuse avec un grand sourire. Je suis la directrice des départements Communication et Marketing du club de Flaquemare.

- Gwen Dunaway, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'on lui avait tendue.

Son guide l'invita alors à la suivre dans le dédale de couloir entourant l'ovale du stade.

- C'est moi qui ai appelé votre journal pour avoir un photographe, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elles traversaient l'imposante salle des trophées. Celui qui se charge habituellement de la réalisation du calendrier est hospitalisé en ce moment. Une vague histoire d'indigestion… Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas attendre pour faire ce cliché ! L'équipe a un match important en début de semaine prochaine et ils partiront se mettre au vert dans deux jours.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte à double battants avant de reprendre d'une voix plus hésitante.

- Et puis…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et invita d'un geste de la tête Gwen à passer devant. Elles pénétrèrent ensuite dans les étroites coursives aux murs blancs menant aux vestiaires.

- _Et_ ? finit par demander la photographe constatant qu'elle n'allait pas reprendre.

Karen Sheffield fit claquer sa langue et se fendit d'un sourire avant d'avouer.

- Vous vous en rendrez bien vite compte, Olivier n'est pas vraiment « heureux » de devoir poser.

- Et bien comme ça, on sera deux, soupira Gwen.

- Pour lui, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. J'ai eu beau tenter de lui expliquer que sa participation était un signe de reconnaissance que lui adressait le grand public, il ne m'a pas vraiment écoutée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il fera le nécessaire ! assura-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une des nombreuses portes du couloir.

Le sourire figé qu'elle arborait n'était pas vraiment pour rassurer Gwen. Elle prenait déjà ce boulot à contrecœur, si en plus le modèle était lui aussi récalcitrant…

Elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux sur le lieu du shooting, un des vestiaires du club. Une dizaine de personnes s'activaient déjà à la préparation de la séance. Karen s'arrêta de nouveau et se tourna une dernière fois vers Gwen.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve de bonne volonté, fit-elle un peu gênée. C'est un gentil garçon, mais quand il n'est pas décidé…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Dunaway tranquillement. J'ai réussi à arracher une risette à un Yéti. Ce n'est pas votre diva qui risque de m'impressionner.

Après l'avoir rapidement présentée au directeur artistique du calendrier (homme plutôt petit portant une veste bigarrées absolument fantastique et un béret), Karen la laissa vaquer à ses préparatifs et s'isola un instant avec lui. En les voyant ainsi s'agiter, Gwen devinait que la discussion devait être plutôt houleuse. Visiblement, la diva avait imposé ses conditions.

Une fois son matériel mis en place, elle eut tout le loisir de faire connaissance avec les deux éclairagistes venus l'aider pour la journée ainsi que Gabrielle, la très enthousiaste maquilleuse. Dunaway fut cependant vite fatiguée par ses jacassements incessants et préféra ne pas relancer la conversation après que celle-ci lui ait confié que les fesses de ce joueur étaient celles qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de talquer. Gwen s'était alors efforcée de sourire et avait remercié du fond du cœur Merlin du fait que des bruits de pas, de rires et de conversations retentissent alors dans le couloir. L'entraînement semblait enfin avoir pris fin.

- Attendez-moi là, fit Karen en se précipitant vers la porte. Je vais le…

« Chercher » était vraisemblablement le mot qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Mais elle n'eut pas à se donner cette peine puisqu'à l'instant où elle atteignait la porte, la silhouette d'un homme se dessina dans l'encadrement. Grand, 25 ans peut-être, en tous cas guère plus, vêtu de sa robe bleue et des habituelles protections obligatoires en présence de Cognards, il chassa ses coéquipiers, visiblement très intéressés ce qui se passait dans ce vestiaire, à coups de menaces et de pied. Leurs rires les accompagnèrent un instant et ne firent qu'accentuer l'expression renfrognée du modèle tout juste arrivé.

- Olivier ! s'écria Karen joyeusement. Enfin, te voilà ! Viens que je te présente !

Il leva les yeux au plafond et à contrecœur lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu as connais déjà Charles Crown, directeur artistique du calendrier « Dieux du Souaffle ».

Le joueur ne marmonna qu'une petite réponse au salut joyeux de Crown et observa d'un œil méfiant ses excentricités vestimentaires.

- Voici Gabrielle Boot, notre maquilleuse pour la séance, et Gwen Dunaway, photographe à la Gazette du Sorcier qui nous fait l'amitié de venir travailler avec nous aujourd'hui.

Il ignora le roucoulement de Gabrielle et se tourna vers Gwen. Sous son regard noir, elle se sentit légèrement frissonner.

- La Gazette ? fit-il froidement. Vous êtes bien loin de vos habituelles occupations.

- Nous serons donc deux dans ce cas là, soupira Gwen.

Surpris, il haussa les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un demi-sourire. De près, Gwen dut reconnaître que le garçon était plutôt mignon. Pas très agréable, pas franchement souriant, mais il n'avait pas volé sa place dans ce calendrier.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, si nous nous occupions des détails de ce cliché, déclara Karen légèrement abattue.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Crown qui se mit alors à déclamer d'un air inspiré.

- Il s'agit d'illustrer le mois de novembre, un mois plutôt froid, expliqua-t-il en allant et venant dans la pièce. Je vois de la chaleur, une atmosphère étouffante, des douches brûlantes, de la vapeur, de la sueur…

- Rien que ça ? marmonna sombrement le mannequin du jour.

Karen lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

- L'ennui, déclara Gwen sans se laisser distraire par la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater, c'est qu'à cause de la vapeur, je serai incapable de garantir la qualité des clichés. Je sais bien que le flou peut être artistique, mais dans le cas présent, il ne se prête guère à nos affaires.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons songé à une autre alternative, expliqua Karen calmement. _La sortie de douche_ ! Nous ferons comme si tu sortais de la douche, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment puisqu'à ces mots, le joueur de Flaquemare avait laissé échapper un cri.

- Cela vous convient ? demanda le directeur artistique les sourcils froncés.

- Pour moi, ça devrait aller, le rassura Gwen.

Elle lui montra d'un geste de la tête le jeune homme et la femme en talons et tailleur, qui un peu plus loin se disputaient.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à le convaincre, souffla-t-elle fatiguée.

A force de compromis et de paroles apaisantes, Karen Sheffield réussit à convaincre Olivier d'aller se doucher et de revenir juste après pour aviser. L'expression de désespoir absolu qui s'installa sur son visage lorsque Gabrielle vint s'insurger contre l'idée de mouiller le modèle (procédé qui rendrait inutile tout maquillage) indiqua à Gwen qu'une fois le joueur parti, c'était à un peu de tranquillité qu'elle avait aspiré.

Dix longues minutes après, tous les esprits présents étaient momentanément apaisés et se préparaient enfin au travail qui les attendait. L'entrée du modèle réduit tout le monde au silence. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noir, il offrait à leurs regards de larges épaules, des muscles parfaitement dessinés, apanage des sportifs de haut-niveau, qui roulaient doucement sous sa peau au rythme des mouvements qu'il effectuait. Surprise par cette apparition, Gwen resta bêtement à le regarder. Elle ne put détacher de lui son regard que lorsque du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Gabrielle, la bouche entrouverte, l'air béat, la bave presqu'aux lèvres.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, elle admit que finalement ce shooting n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

- J'espère qu'ils ne le voudront pas trop trempé, chuchota la maquilleuse d'une voix surexcitée. J'ai vraiment _très_ envie de le maquiller. J'en ai vu passer des poseurs, mais lui… Ça a toujours été mon préféré.

Elle continua à détailler sans aucune gêne le jeune homme, dans le but, disait-elle, de faire l'inventaire des petites retouches à apporter. Gwen l'écouta faire, amusée, et récupéra son appareil.

Le joueur de Quidditch avait rejoint Karen et Crown pour la reprise des négociations. Etant situés à l'endroit où serait pris le cliché, Gwen en profita pour faire la mise au point de son appareil. Se plaçant derrière son objectif, elle zooma et dézooma et s'adapta à la luminosité. Quelques rires résonnèrent dans son dos. Elle observa à travers la petite lucarne Olivier se retourner furieux et exiger que l'on ferme la porte. Apparemment, ses petits camarades avaient, eux, l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette idée de séance photo. Satisfait, il se tourna à nouveau vers Karen, l'air plus revêche que jamais. Dans son mouvement de tête, Gwen aperçut des fines gouttelettes d'eau s'envoler. Evidemment, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se sécher. D'un geste de la main, il avait relevé les cheveux qui s'étaient aplatis contre son front.

Par un effet de la gravité, l'eau se condensa finalement sur les quelques mèches de sa nuque qui rebiquaient. Surprise par un reflet, elle y porta son attention. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Gwen se sentait totalement captivée par le spectacle de cette gouttelette en train de se former. Elle s'entendit alors déglutir bruyamment lorsque la goutte d'eau se mit à se balancer, luttant pour rester suspendue à la mèche à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément. La chute était inévitable et si elle maintint Gwen dans un état d'attente fébrile durant de longues secondes, elle finit par arriver. Retenant sa respiration, elle l'observa tomber et stopper sa chute sur le cou du joueur.

Gwen ne sut ce qui la força à rester derrière son objectif, à ne pas lâcher des yeux cette goutte d'eau roulant le long de la nuque du jeune homme, la voir se faire ralentir par de fins poils qui à force d'avoir été trop exposés avaient fini par dorer. L'instinct peut-être…

Affaiblie et privée d'une partie de son eau, la gouttelette réussit cependant à franchir la butte formée par la dernière cervicale, que le jeune homme avait légèrement saillante, et put ainsi commencer à prendre de la vitesse. Elle passa sans peine entre ses impressionnants trapèzes, montant et descendant au grès des mouvements des muscles dorsaux puissants, se faisant tantôt capturer, tantôt relâcher et finit par glisser entre ses omoplates. Une fine trace brillante, dont Gwen percevait sur la peau d'Olivier les reflets, marquait son passage. La chute s'accéléra brusquement. Une fois le sillon de la colonne vertébrale rejoint, elle gagna en vitesse et longea les grands dorsaux. La cambrure naturelle du dos du jeune homme ne lui permit pas de s'y attarder et ce fut donc à vive allure qu'elle arriva au creux de ses reins. Comme consciente que son voyage ne tarderait pas à s'achever, la gouttelette s'immobilisa pour reprendre sa route à une allure plus posée. Elle se glissa lentement dans le bas du dos, se faufila entre les deux fossettes de son bassin, endroit rêvé pour accueillir les pouces d'une partenaire qui, lors d'une étreinte, y trouverait un appui parfait. Sans s'en émouvoir, la goutte d'eau poursuivit lentement et inexorablement sa descente.

Gwen, son appareil en main, mitraillait son sujet sans même s'en rendre compte. Dans un état second, elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était une sensation qu'elle connaissait, l'instant où sa conscience se retirait pour lui permettre de sentir et faire le cliché parfait. Troublée par le corps qu'elle détaillait, elle avait suivi cette simple goutte des yeux, capturant sur la pellicule la texture de la peau de son modèle, ses ombres et ses reflets, l'impression de douceur et de chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Elle avait son cliché, elle le savait. Quelque chose en elle le lui assurait. Cependant, toujours sous le charme, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce bas de dos. La goutte d'eau qui avait tant voyager mourut peu après, aspirée par l'élastique d'un pantalon déjà trempé. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas là.

Ce que Gwen vit par la suite était digne des plus beaux colosses de marbre grec de l'Antiquité qu'elle avait pu admirer au Bristish Museum. La toile noire et humide collait à la peau de l'homme qui la portait, dessinant ainsi deux fesses au galbe parfait, rondes et musclées.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque ses pensées commencèrent à s'égarer.

Un grand fracas métallique lui fut salvateur et lui permit de s'arracher à cette contemplation dans laquelle elle n'aurait pas tardé à se perdre. Elle fit volte-face pour en découvrir l'origine et vit Gabrielle, les quatre fers en l'air. A en juger par le sourire plus que ravi que la maquilleuse arborait, Gwen ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elle avait chuté. Pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la chute de reins de Mr Novembre, elle s'était décalée sur le côté et s'était prise les pieds dans les câbles des projecteurs installés juste à côté.

Si elle assura à tous qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, Gabrielle prit cependant le soin de s'asseoir lorsque le modèle, enfin décidé à coopérer, avait pris place dans la lumière et, de dos, avait retiré le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. Bien entendu, Gwen avait déjà sur sa pellicule _le_ cliché. Mais voir ce jeune homme se dénuder était un plaisir et une tentation auxquels elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Ce n'était pas la photo dont elle était la plus fière. Elle y était attachée mais ne l'aurait pas désignée comme représentative de sa carrière. Cependant, aujourd'hui, son nom continue à y être associé.

Etant pourtant le plus « prude » de tout le calendrier, ce cliché fit le succès et la renommée de cette édition. On n'y voyait pourtant qu'une goutte d'eau, cherchant son chemin dans une chute de reins ceinte par un pantalon dont seul était visible l'élastique, le tout sublimé par un jeu d'ombres et lumières mettant en valeur l'aspect satiné de la peau du modèle.

Tout le monde en était ravi.

Flaquemare et la Gazette pour la publicité apportée par cette photographie…

Crown pour avoir grâce au succès des ventes cette année là vu son contrat être réévalué…

Gwen pour avoir obtenu de son patron la certitude que plus jamais on ne la détournerait de ses théâtres d'opérations…

Sainte-Mangouste dont la fondation reçut grâce aux bénéfices du calendrier de quoi reconstruire une de ses ailes délabrées…

Et enfin, des millions de femmes à travers le monde qui, à l'instar de Gwen et Gabrielle, avaient pu l'espace de quelques instants, sans complexe, face à ce cliché, laisser leur imagination s'emballer.

Une seule personne trouva à y redire, un célèbre joueur de Quidditch qui, désormais, dédicaçait non plus une photo de lui sur un balai à toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il croisait mais un cliché de la partie la plus australe de son dos.

Au fond de lui, Olivier Dubois avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter.

* * *

Prochaine passe:** L'heure de vérité**


	8. L'heure de vérité

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire merci à Ellyaure pour sa review (et à tite bulle brine pour la lui avoir conseillée). N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse mail pour les lecteurs non-inscrits sur le site, c'est le seul moyen que l'on a de vous répondre!  
Le texte du jour est plutôt particulier. Il m'en a coûté beaucoup de l'écrire pour la simple raison que je déteste ce pairing. En fait, dans l'idée que je me fais d'Olivier, il est absolument impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose avec l'un des membres de son équipe. Choups, le sachant, m'a lancé le défi d'écrire un Olivier/Katie. Après des semaines d'hésitations, j'ai fini par me lancer...

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et le Quidditch sont à JKR. Je les rends juste après les avoir utillisés, promis!

* * *

**L'heure de vérité**

Tout ce qui est arrivé est la faute de Leanne, ma meilleure amie. Avant qu'elle ne me parle de ça, avant qu'elle ne me parle de lui, tout était clair dans ma tête, tout était si simple.

Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle en parle, qu'elle m'en parle sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se fatiguer… Parce qu'elle l'adorait. Lui, lui, toujours lui… C'était son sujet de conversation préféré.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde l'adorait. Enfin, toutes les filles l'adoraient. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour ça. Au contraire, il semblait vraiment s'en moquer. A moins qu'une d'entre elles ne puisse avoir quelque chose à lui apporter, il ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression de les regarder, ou même de les voir.

Si j'ai choisi de passer cet essai, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Je n'en dirais pas tant de la dizaine de greluches qui l'ont passé avec moi. Oui, je suis un peu dure dans le choix des mots, mais je suis désolée, passer un essai pour un poste de Poursuiveur alors qu'on tient à peine sur un balai, ça n'appelle pas vraiment à mon indulgence.

Moi, si j'ai passé cet essai, c'est parce que je le souhaitais. J'avais envie de jouer. Pour de vrai. Je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée lors de mes leçons de vol et c'était une aventure qui me tentait. Bien entendu, dès que j'ai fait part à Leanne de mon projet, elle m'y a encouragée. Pour elle, ce n'était rien de plus que la meilleure occasion de pouvoir l'approcher. Mes envies de sauver l'honneur de Gryffondor lui sont un peu passées à côté. Et elle ne fut malheureusement pas la seule dans ce cas. Harvey, que je considérais à l'époque comme mon meilleur ami, n'y a pas cru non plus. Pour lui, j'avais été « Leannisée » ! J'avais beau me défendre, tenter de lui prouver le contraire, pour lui je le faisais uniquement parce qu'il me plaisait…

Il avait tort à ce moment là.

Il a en partie raison à présent.

Je serais incapable d'expliquer la manière dont cela s'est passé. Je crois que c'est venu petit à petit. Au fil des jours, j'ai découvert de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Pas le genre de facettes qui vous font craquer, au contraire... Mais ce sont elles qui font de lui un personnage si particulier. Je n'ai compris qu'au bout de quelques séances pourquoi Angelina et Alicia, mes nouvelles partenaires, m'avaient confiée lors de mon premier entraînement qu'on finissait très vite par s'y attacher.

Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, c'est un garçon très attentionné… Du moment que vous faîtes partie de son équipe. Nous étions « ses filles ». Il avait beau se défendre de ne faire aucune différence entre les deux sexes, nous sentions par moment qu'il cherchait à nous préserver. Et si jamais nous faisions l'erreur de lui en faire la remarque, il se renfrognait aussitôt et s'en défendait, prétextant simplement de prendre soin de son attaque (parce que, comme il se plaisait à le répéter, sans attaque, ça devient quand même dur de gagner). C'est vrai qu'il prenait aussi très soin de son nouveau protégé… Mais dommage pour ce pauvre Harry, cela tenait plus du harcèlement que de l'attention.

Le Quidditch à Poudlard est entouré d'une atmosphère particulière. Faire partie d'une des quatre équipe peut aussi bien être un formidable passe-droit au sein de votre maison, comme une cible constamment braquée sur votre tête dès que vous aventurez dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je sais qu'il a fait (avec ce qu'il appelle « ses associés ») de nombreuses choses pour nous préserver des ennuis et des séjours à l'infirmerie… Après tout, les filles et moi étions encore jeunes (Fred et George aussi, mais Fred et George sont leur seule et unique menace).

Bref, je vivais très bien mes relations avec lui. Et cela semblait réciproque. Il était, comme moi, satisfait de ce que je faisais sur mon balai.

Et sans cette idiote de Leanne, cela aurait probablement continué.

Elle en était dingue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler, elle me forçait à faire d'immenses détours entre les cours pour être certaine de le croiser et pouvoir le saluer… Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était totalement inutile. La seule chose qu'il répondait à son « Salut Olivier », c'était un « Oh, salut Katie ». Mais cela ne la décourageait pas. Elle repartait aussitôt avec son « Tu as vu son sourire, tu as vu comme il m'a regardé ? ». Et moi, je devais bien souvent me retenir de lui dire « Leanne, ma belle, tu ressemblais à une truite déshydratée, c'est pour ça qu'il te regardait ! ».

Elle ne cessait de me vanter ses mérites. Cela agaçait tout le monde. Au moins, Harvey, sur ce point, me soutenait. Elle dissertait sur son sourire, sur son allure, sur son physique de sportif aguerri, sur le charisme qu'il avait…

Et à me l'entendre répéter, comme une leçon que l'on récitait, j'ai fini par y adhérer. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je grandissais, peut-être était-ce l'influence de Leanne… Toujours est-il qu'il a commencé à me troubler. Et le jour où il m'a appelé pour la première fois « Ma petite Katie », je crois que mon visage s'est littéralement embrasé. Et je ne sais comment, je ne sais au bout de combien de temps, je me suis mise à l'aimer.

Par chance, ce genre de sentiment semble lui être totalement étranger. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas vraiment mon changement d'attitude. Il fut peut-être le seul. Les filles m'avaient rassurée en me disant que ça ne tarderait pas à me passer, que c'était un peu une sorte de passage obligé. Leanne, elle, a commencé par s'en horrifier. Et quand elle a compris que je ne pourrai jamais rien tenter (je tiens plus à ma place dans l'équipe qu'à Olivier), elle s'est sentie rassurée et a enfin trouvé en moi une personne avec qui partager cette curieuse passion. Harvey, lui, en fut totalement désolé. Finalement, j'étais une fille comme les autres.

Durant trois années, je l'ai côtoyé, je l'ai observé, j'ai discuté avec lui, Quidditch le plus souvent. J'avais conscience que jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Je voyais le genre de filles avec lesquelles il disait « passer le temps ». Elles étaient en général plus belles, plus âgées, plus formées que moi… Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids. Et ce simple argument aurait dû suffire à me résigner. Mais quand il me souriait et qu'il me sortait fier de lui en m'expliquant comment il avait réussi à extorquer à MacGonagall des séances d'entraînements « Et c'est pour cette raison, ma petite Katie, que c'est moi qui suis Capitaine », j'avais tendance à tout oublier… Ce surnom qu'il m'avait donné, finalement, c'est ça qui m'a enchaînée.

Les mois ont passés, les années avec, comme nos chances de remporter la Coupe. Il était maintenant un garçon de 18 ans, en 7ème année, prêt à quitter Poudlard, mais pas sans avoir soulevé ce trophée. Nous étions mal partis, mais nous l'avons fait. Sans se l'avouer, nous l'avons fait pour lui. Pour le prestige de la maison avant tout, mais aussi pour lui. Il en a pleuré… On en a tous pleuré d'ailleurs. Mais voir ce roc qu'est Olivier, que pourtant rien ne peut ébranler, se laissait aller, ça m'a bouleversée. C'est à cet instant que j'ai su que je devais le lui avouer. D'ici quelques semaines, il quitterait Poudlard, je ne perdrais rien à me lancer…

C'est ce que toutes les filles se sont mises à penser. Il me fallait une énergie considérable pour réussir à me convaincre d'aller lui parler. Et à chaque fois que j'y parvenais, une fille, aussitôt éconduite, m'avait précédée. J'ai laissé le temps passer et juin arriver. Même Leanne a osé… Triste à voir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Dans le Poudlard Express qui nous ramenait à notre réalité, elle a fini par me convaincre de ne pas abandonner. Après tout, le faire sur le quai de la gare serait le plus simple. Au pire, je n'aurais pas grand effort à faire pour disparaître dans la masse. Et il paraît que ce genre d'endroit est propice aux effusions et à la sentimentalité.

Une fois le train arrêté, Leanne et Harvey (même s'il n'était pas très concerné, il s'était tout de même garder de faire des commentaires) m'ont souhaité bon courage et m'ont laissé rejoindre mes coéquipiers pour des adieux officiels.

Nous nous sommes retrouvées, les filles et moi, sur le quai, à attendre un au revoir éventuel de notre Capitaine. Durant de longs instants, aucune d'entre nous n'a trouvé la force de parler. De toutes façons, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Nous savions toutes ce que les autres pensaient. Nos yeux rougis nous trahissaient. On avait beau avoir passé à cause de lui des jours à l'infirmerie, il avait beau avoir vampirisé la moitié de notre temps libre, on avait eu beau le détester, sans Olivier, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne serait plus vraiment la même. Après tout, il était celui qui nous avait pris et accueilli au sein de l'équipe. Nous étions « ses filles » et il avait fini par devenir « notre Olivier ».

- Cela va faire un vide, finit par soupirer Alicia.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! fit une voix grave derrière nous.

La surprise me fit sursauter. Nous nous sommes tournés vers lui.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait un peu attendre les filles, dit-il en grimaçant. Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre la main sur Potter. Puis après il a fallu que je trouve Fred et George… Et j'ai eu du mal beaucoup de mal à les faire arrêter de faire semblant de pleurer et à les empêcher de se jeter sur moi pour se consoler…

Un maigre sourire m'échappa. Il nous regarda un instant avant d'ajouter.

- Je vous interdis de pleurer, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Il n'y a rien de triste ! Je prends un nouveau départ, vous des vacances et nous avons exterminé Serpentard. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi chouiner !

Constatant que ces arguments n'avaient eu aucun effet et nous voyant toujours au bord des larmes, il poussa un profond soupir.

- Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser en paix ! signala-t-il les sourciles froncés. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à gagner le championnat la saison prochaine ! Sinon, ça va barder…

Il parût un instant désemparé de voir que rien ne semblait fonctionner. Nos yeux continuaient à se remplir et nos mentons à trembloter. Les adieux s'annonçaient plus difficiles qu'il n'avait pas l'imaginer.

- Ah, _les filles_, soupira-t-il en roulant les yeux. Toutes les mêmes… Tant pis, vous l'aurez voulu !

Il s'avança ensuite vers Angelina et la prit dans ses bras.

- Angie, lui confia-t-il à l'oreille. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et n'hésite pas à aller voir notre harpie. Je l'ai bien formée ces dernières années, MacGo saura t'écouter… Et n'oublie pas de ne pas te laisser tourner la tête par un certain Mr Weasley !

Angelina eut reniflement amusé et attendit que Dubois ne se tourne vers Alicia pour discrètement s'essuyer les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'il devait s'agir de la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas Angelina.

- Alicia, ma grande, dit-il en la serrant à son tour contre lui. Fais attention à ne pas t'empâter ok ?

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Tu es notre petit génie du vol, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu retires cet atout là à notre équipe par pure gourmandise…

Alicia l'observa un instant, consternée, avant de soupirer.

- Dire que même _ça_, ça va me manquer…

Cela le fit rire un instant, et me donna donc un court répit pour me préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien n'aurait pu m'y préparer. Et ça, je ne l'ai compris qu'en me retrouvant dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à tes tirs sur l'anneau gauche, ok ? fit-il doucement, son souffle me caressant l'oreille. Tu as tendance à lober dans ces cas là et c'est beaucoup plus facile pour les gardiens…

Lorsqu'il m'a relâchée, une larme venait de m'échapper. Il eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de nous regarder toutes les trois une dernière fois. Lui ne semblait pas attristé. Au contraire, il souriait. Sa sérénité était déconcertante. C'était un instant auquel il avait dû se préparer.

- Les filles, je vais devoir y aller... dit-il voyant que les grandes eaux seraient bientôt lâchées. Il reste encore une personne que je dois allez saluer, ajouta-t-il doucement avec un petit sourire. N'oubliez pas de guetter la rubrique sportive de la Gazette dans les mois à venir, on ne sait jamais…

Et il s'est éloigné. Je n'ai pas de suite réalisé. Il a fallu qu'Alicia me secoue l'épaule pour que je constate que mes larmes avaient coulé et qu'il venait de nous quitter. Sans répondre aux questions qu'elle me posait, je me suis lancée à sa poursuite. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, pas sans avoir tenté ma chance. Après tout, j'étais « sa petite Katie »… Cela voulait fircément dire quelque chose pour lui. J'ai fini par repérer sa silhouette dans la foule et ai tendu la main pour attraper son poignet.

- Katie ? fit-il étonné en se tournant. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

J'étais essoufflée et je reniflais. Je n'en avais pas la possibilité mais je voulais lui parler.

- Olivier, ai-je dit les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler…

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement oublié de te dire quelque chose moi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La surprise me fit me redresser immédiatement.

- C'est vrai ? ai-je dit pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. Cela va te paraître bizarre, mais, s'il te plaît, ne commet pas la même erreur que moi…

Mon cœur battait si fort que je ne me suis pas entendue le lui demander.

- Quelle erreur ?

Il jeta un regard rapide vers la personne derrière lui et se mit à nouveau à sourire.

- Ton ami, dit-il simplement. Harvey, c'est ça? Essaie de ne pas le faire passer _après_…

Ma déception était à la hauteur de mon incompréhension. La situation était en train de m'échapper. C'est ce qui me donna le courage de franchir le pas.

- _Harvey_ ? me suis-je écriée. Mais quel est le rapport avec Harvey ? Olivier, je voulais te dire que…

Je ne pus continuer. Ses lèvres venaient de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Un jour, tu comprendras, fit-il en reculant. Et si tu suis mon conseil, ce jour là, tu me remercieras…

La seconde suivant, il s'était définitivement évaporé. J'avais laissé passer ma chance. Le garçon que j'aimais venait de s'en aller. Pour de bon… Je passai une main tremblante sur l'endroit où ses lèvres m'avaient touchée. Le garçon que j'aimais ne m'avait pas laisser le temps de le lui avouer. Et les derniers mots qu'il m'avait adressés concernaient Harvey…

J'avais de quoi désespérer. Je suis restée de longues minutes à pleurer sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾… Je l'avais eu mon moment de vérité.

- Hé, ma Bell, ça va ?

Evidemment, il a fallu que ce soit Harvey.

- Ça se voit, non ? ai-je rétorqué sèchement en m'essuyant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Tu lui as parlé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? ai-je aboyé, furieuse.

- Ben… fit-il hésitant. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- _Ce qui c'est passé_ ? ai-je répété furieuse. Il s'est passé que le garçon que j'aimais ne m'a pas laissé le temps de le lui avouer. Il s'est passé que les derniers mots du garçon qui m'a appelé ces trois dernières années « ma petite Katie » t'ont concerné toi, Harvey ! Voilà, ce qui c'est passé !

- Il t'a parlé de moi ? fit-il étonné.

- Oui, ai-je fait alors que mes larmes continuaient à couler. Pourquoi ?

Il observa un long moment les gens qui passaient, réfléchissant probablement à une explication.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? ai-je demandé puisqu'il ne semblait pas se décider.

Harvey m'envoya un sourire triste et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

- C'est un garçon insaisissable, finit-il par soupirer. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il te plaisait, non ?

Je me mouchai bruyamment, ce qui le fit rigoler.

- Allez ma Bell, fit-il en me passant un bras sur les épaules et en me faisant avancer. Ça va passer. Et puis si ça peut t'aider à l'oublier, dis toi que s'il t'a parlé de moi, c'est parce qu'il était gay…

En fait, cela ne m'a pas aidé. Parce que ce n'était pas drôle et pas vrai… Mais sur le coup, c'est la seule explication que nous avons trouvé.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Olivier est parti. Et je commence enfin à l'oublier. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il a tenté de me dire sur ce quai de gare. Leanne oui, mais elle dit que c'est à moi de le découvrir. Harvey aussi… Mais selon lui, je ne suis pas encore prête pour cette vérité.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Cher Père Noël...**


	9. Cher Père Noël

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Je me suis laissée avoir par l'air du temps. A l'approche de Noël, il fallait que j'écrive une petite fic à ce sujet. Petite chose sans prétention, elle répond au thème de Décembre de la communauté qui était assez particulier. Au lieu de l'habituel thème du mois, une liste de mots et de noms de joueurs avaient été mises à la disposition des participants. Vous trouverez donc dans ce petit texte Ron Weasley, Montague, Mme Bibine, Olivier Dubois, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, James Potter et Roger Davies.  
A vous de trouver qui a commandé quoi!  
Désolée si certaines réponses aux reviews manquent. Le site débloque à mort en ce moment. Elles ne devraient plus tarder!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR, qui aime le jeu Halo au point d'en faire le titre de son dernier bouquin! Le Père Noël, quant à lui, est depuis bien longtemps tombé dans le domaine public! Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser tout ce petit monde pour une réponse au défi de Décembre de la communauté Dieux du Stade qui était "**Le calendrier de l'Après**"

* * *

**Cher Père Noël**

L'esprit de Noël a été assassiné par la monde moderne, faisant de ces fêtes un lobby purement commercial, allant jusqu'à relooker le costume traditionnel du héros de la journée. Il n'y a guère plus que les enfants pour parvenir à y déceler un soupçon de magie et pour espérer que leur gentillesse permettra à leurs vœux de se réaliser. Premier à le constater, le vieil homme en costume rouge est également le premier à le déplorer.

Pourtant, chaque année, il continue à recevoir d'étranges courriers de la frange de la population pour qui le mot « magie » possède un sens particulier. Les lettres sont toujours envoyées dans le plus grand secret. Car bien souvent, c'est un désir profond que les sorciers en viennent à exprimer.

Quel que soit l'âge ou la pertinence du souhait, le Père Noël conserve précieusement ces missives dans un petit coffret et n'hésite pas à les relire durant les longues journées d'été, lorsqu'il passe ses vacances, en people comme les autres, à Saint-Tropez.

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Il paraît qu'Harry a décidé de nous faire étudier les sorts de Patronus à la rentrée. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, seulement…

S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas me ridiculiser devant lui davantage ! Je sais que mon signe astrologique est le porc, mais ça ne veut pas dire que mon Patronus le sera, pas vrai ?

Et tant qu'à faire, si tu pouvais aussi éviter qu'apparaisse à ce moment là d'autres nuisibles, comme les pigeons…

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que les pas du dénommé M.F. croisent par inadvertance ceux d'une souche virulente de la peste ou du choléra ?

Je reconnais que pour une fois, cette année, j'aimerais bien gagner le Championnat.

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je suis allée demander à notre directeur de bien vouloir financer la réfection du terrain de Quidditch ainsi que le renouvellement complet de notre matériel (les Jumeaux Weasley ayant trouvé le moyen de réduire à l'état de brindilles la quasi-intégralité de nos battes).

Ce à quoi Dumbledore a répondu dans un éclat de rire : « Rolanda, je sais bien que je lui ressemble, mais je ne suis pas le Père Noël ».

Certes.

D'où l'existence de cette lettre…

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Aurais-tu l'obligeance de faire comprendre à ce boulet de Poufsouffle portant le nom de Juliette C. que je ne m'appelle pas Roméo, qu'en aucun cas mon nom ne comporte le son « u » en final et que pour ces deux raisons, j'apprécierais qu'elle veuille bien cesser de me harceler.

Dans le cas contraire, pourrais-tu faire en sorte qu'elle devienne un peu plus mince, jolie et propre ?

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Je ne serai pas difficile cette année. Garde pour toi bonheur, argent, amour et santé ! Tout me conviendra du moment qu'elle oublie cet horrible pull tricoté main violet…

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Est-il dans tes capacités de t'arranger pour que les Jumeaux Weasley arrêtent de me jeter à la tête des pluies de petits graviers à l'aide de leurs battes ?

Sinon, pourrais-tu m'apporter un solide casque de chantier ?

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Maintenant que Cédric Diggory est mort et que Potter risque de probablement y passer, pourrais-tu faire en sorte que Cho Chang ne veuille plus de moi ?

Je sais bien qu'elle est mignonne mais il semblerait qu'il n'arrive que des malheurs avec ceux qui osent sortir avec mon Attrapeur.

**oOo**

Cher Père Noël,

Autant te faire gagner du temps, je n'ai pas été sage cette année. Comme les autres années, me diras-tu. Mais c'est discutable… Enfin, d'un point de vue totalement _technique_, c'est surtout vrai, je le reconnais.

Je voudrais cette année que Rogue découvre enfin cette merveilleuse invention qu'est le shampoing, que Remus puisse avoir la possibilité de revivre normalement, que Sirius puisse à nouveau discuter avec ses parents et que Peter parvienne enfin à s'auto-réaliser.

Tu remarqueras que je n'ai rien demandé pour moi. Ce n'est pas par pur bonté d'âme. Simplement parce que cela ne servirait à rien. Tu n'as pas de prises sur ce genre de choses. Tu n'en auras pas sur elle. Je crois que c'est justement pour ça que je l'aime autant.

Mais si une fois dans ma vie, une de mes bêtises a réussi à t'arracher un sourire, pourrais-tu faire en sorte qu'elle accepte simplement de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

**oOo**

Ces vœux étaient bien évidemment nés pour rester pieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait une demande qu'il était incapable de réaliser, le Père Noël envoya à chacun d'entre eux en lot de consolation une paire de chaussettes et une cravate estampillées de sa propre marque.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Fier d'être... James Potter**


	10. Fier d'être James Potter

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Certains de mes LJ-friends ont passé commande auprès de la Owlie de Noël. L'une d'entre elles, Loufoca, a notamment mis dans sa liste de pairings préférés l'incontournable et institutionalisé Lily/James.  
Ce ne sera peut-être pas romantique à souhait, néanmoins j'ai essayé!  
Pour info, "Clochette" est un surnom tiré d'un mauvaise jeu de mot, le nom de la petite fée en anglais étant "Tinkle Bell'. Vous comprendez...

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR. Tout comme le Quidditch. Mais en grande dame qu'elle est, elle accepte gentiment de nous les prêter! Cet OS est une réponse au 15ème but du set retour du Championnat, autrement dit, une réponse au thème "**Fier d'être...**"

**

* * *

**

Fier d'être… James Potter

- Et si on invitait Clochette ?

C'était une belle fin de journée de février. Au dehors, la neige tombait et dans la cheminée ronronnait une jolie flambée. James Potter n'avait qu'une envie, aller s'y faire réchauffer la pointe des pieds. Mais non, il était depuis plus d'une heure la tête plongée dans le casse-tête que représentait la liste des invités. Surpris et presque heureux d'être dérangé, il leva par-dessus ses lunette rondes les yeux vers la femme qu'il allait bientôt épouser.

- Tu veux dire la fée Clochette ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Lily Evans, future Potter, le foudroya du regard et secoua la tête, navrée par la plaisanterie de son fiancé.

- Parce que si on l'invite elle, il va aussi falloir penser à Pan. Et si Pan vient, il y aura aussi Crochet… Et les Enfants Perdus, Lily ma douce, tu as pensé aux Enfants Perdus ?

Une boulette de papier reçue en pleine tête le fit taire.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! le gronda Lily agacée.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on l'invite ? demanda James avec une moue boudeuse.

- James, fit-elle réprobatrice. C'est quand même ton ancien Capitaine ! Celui qui t'a laissé une chance pour jouer !

James fit comprendre d'un regard à sa compagne qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui pour jouer. Sentant que la simple vérité serait encore pervertie par sa douce en fanfaronnerie (il ne fanfaronner jamais, il exprimait des vérités vraies !), il préféra tenter de l'amadouer.

- Il m'a traumatisé durant des années, expliqua-t-il en prenant son air le plus victime possible. Tu n'as pas idée des mauvais traitements que j'ai subis !

A la place de la compassion espérée, James ne récolta que de la perplexité.

- Bon _ok_, admit-il à contre-coeur. Certaines fois, je le méritais ! Mais tu as vraiment envie qu'il vienne à notre mariage ?

L'air sincèrement intrigué de James arracha à Lily un sourire attendri.

- Tu invites bien un des tes anciens coéquipiers, signala-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigue.

- Rien à voir, répliqua James avec un sourire en coin. Emerson et moi, c'est toute une histoire ! On était les deux que Clochette adorait torturer ! Et puis, je n'ai aucun lien avec lui…

- Je croyais que dans le Sport, vous étiez tous _comme ça_, se moqua la jolie rousse en accrochant ses mains l'une à l'autre. Tu sais, tous vos trucs de mecs…

James ignora son sarcasme et resta quelques instants à l'observer. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui la faisait insister. L'angoisse le saisit soudainement. Elle n'était tout de même pas sortie avec…

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à l'inviter ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, non ?

Le rose monta aux joues de la jeune femme et elle baissa les yeux vers la liste qu'elle tentait de clôturer.

- Tu sais, répondit-elle avec une hésitation. C'est un peu grâce à lui que nous allons nous marier…

**oOo**

En prenant le chemin du terrain de Quidditch, Lily ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle passe devant le bureau de MacGonagall à l'instant où celle-ci en sortait ? A quelques secondes près, elle aurait pu quitter ce couloir et n'aurait pas été obligée d'affronter le froid et le verglas pour se rendre à ce stupide entraînement de Quidditch. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour dire à Potter qu'il était convoqué… En plus de risquer une pneumonie, elle allait être obligée de lui _parler_, chose qu'elle prenait un soin particulier d'habitude d'éviter à faire.

Evitant de justesse une énième nouvelle chute, elle passa entre les gradins Sud et Est et put enfin mettre un pied sur l'herbe givrée du stade. Elle repéra rapidement l'immense et imposante silhouette de Clochette en train de donner ses instructions à ses joueurs en vol. N'osant se traverser le terrain sans prendre le risque de subir une attaque de Cognards, elle décida de longer les gradins pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement le chemin le plus court la menait à passer devant la tribune où de nombreuses filles, dont certaines de son année, avaient eu l'inconscience de venir s'installer malgré le froid polaire qui sévissait. Aux cris qu'elles poussèrent lorsqu'un des Poursuiveurs marqua, elle devina sans effort qu'il devait s'agir de Potter. La préfète ignora les murmures et les chuchotements qui accompagnèrent son passage et rejoignit dignement le joueur Gryffondor encore au sol.

- Tinkle ? fit-elle un peu intimidée de devoir déranger le Capitaine à la mine renfrognée.

Le regard que lui adressa le gigantesque Batteur lui donna envie de fuir. Lily avait toujours considéré les joueurs de Quidditch comme des gens _particuliers_. Fitzgerald « Clochette » Tinkle parvenait, en plus, à être terrifiant. Comme tous les gens de sa maison, Lily savait qu'en théorie, il avait bon fond. Mais dans les faits, peu de gens osaient encore l'interrompre quand c'était de Quidditch qu'il s'agissait.

- Evans ? fit-il surpris en reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait dans les airs. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Lily prit son courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- MacGonagall veut…

- EMERSON !

La préfète fit un bond sur le côté et porta une main sur son cœur. Elle observa Clochette le visage déformé par la colère se remettre à crier.

- Félicitations ! hurla-t-il. Avec ce tir, tu viens de TUER un oiseau ! Mais ouvre les yeux , bon sang !

Le pauvre garçon plongea alors pour rattraper le Souaffle et envoya une petite grimace désolée à son Capitaine. Celui-ci souffla longuement pour retrouver son calme et se tourna à nouveau vers Lily.

- Pardon Evans, tu disais ? fit-il poliment après s'être raclée la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

- Euh… MacGonagall voudrait voir Potter, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle se prépara à une autre explosion de colère. Par bonheur en vain puisque Clochette ne réagit pas et dirigea ses yeux vers l'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Lily en levant à son tour les yeux vers les joueurs. Il a dû en faire une, comme d'habitude.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Clochette serrer les mâchoires.

- Potter ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

L'un des Poursuiveurs tourna vers eux une tête étonnée, visiblement surpris d'être dérangé. Quand il aperçut Lily, un large sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Hé, Evans ! s'écria-t-il en lui adressant un grand signe de la main. Alors ? On est venu se rincer les mirettes en admirant l'athlète ?

Un rictus de dégoût lui déforma le visage. Elle s'abstint de répondre, se disant qu'il ne le méritait pas, et garda une attitude totalement neutre et dégagée lorsqu'il profita à grand renfort d'éclats de rire de sa plaisanterie avec ses coéquipiers. James finit par lancer le Souaffle à un de ses équipiers. La préfète en profita pour lui délivrer le message de sa directrice adorée.

- MacGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau, _immédiatement_. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi…

Perché sur son balai, le jeune homme à lunettes parut réfléchir un instant avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et je suis tout à toi.

Il partit alors en flèche, effectuant tonneaux, boucles et loopings pour venir chiper le Souaffle à Emerson.

- Non, mais quel crétin ! lâcha Lily en jetant un regard à la tribune des fans en folie. Plus prétentieux, ce ne serait physiologiquement pas sain. Sincèrement, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Clochette.

Il quitta des yeux un instant son Poursuiveur et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Il a raison d'être comme ça, répondit-il simplement.

La jolie rousse faillit en avaler de travers.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Le jeune homme pivota lentement vers elle, la mine grave.

- Si je faisais un dixième de ce que Potter arrive à réaliser sur un balai, crois-moi, j'exigerais qu'on érige à ma gloire une statue de mon vivant.

Devant l'air effaré de la préfète, il se sentit obligé de continuer.

- Si ça peut lui permettre de continuer à jouer à ce niveau, il pourrait aussi bien se comporte comme l'empereur Néron, je n'en aurais rien à faire !

Lily laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Oh, je croyais que les sports en général prônaient des valeurs d'humilité !

La pointe d'ironie des propos de la demoiselle n'échappa pas au Capitaine qui haussa l'un de ses sourcils et se tourna une fois de plus vers ses joueurs en l'air.

- Une simple question de point de vue, déclara-t-il simplement. Pour toi, il est prétentieux. Pour moi, il est conscient de son talent. De la même façon, tu ne dois pas te voir comme une personne psychorigide mais comme quelqu'un de très attentif au respect du règlement… Tout est dans la nuance.

La colère lui coupa le souffle un instant. Ce crétin de Clochette venait de l'insulter pour défendre son Poursuiveur adoré. Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle allait passer.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! Comment oses-tu simplement me juger ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Clochette. La jeune fille fut incapable de savoir si cela était dû à la satisfaction de l'avoir mise en rage ou au fait de la voir se défendre avec vigueur.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment de lui ?

A nouveau, la surprise manqua de la faire suffoquer.

- _Ce que je sais de lui_ ? s'emporta-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je suis dans sa classe depuis 5 _longues_ années ! Alors j'estime avoir eu le temps de me faire une idée précise du personnage ! Il est arrogant, il passe son temps à se pavaner, à croire que le château est sa propriété. Il est son propre centre d'intérêt et est persuadé que les imbécilités qu'il commet avec sa petite bande d'amis le rendent plus malin et plus intéressants que les autres !

Les cris des supportrices de James vinrent accompagner la finalisation du geste de leur héros, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la tête de Lily et Clochette. Celui-ci profita de l'interruption de la préfète pour répondre d'une voix calme et posée.

- Il est à l'heure aux entraînements, énuméra-t-il lentement. Il se plie à tous les exercices que je peux lui imposer, n'hésite pas à en faire plus que les autres pour s'améliorer. Il est certes un peu turbulent, mais il apporte quelque chose à l'équipe que je ne peux pas expliquer. Il sait parfaitement s'intégrer et j'ai l'intime conviction que quelles que soient les conditions, je peux compter sur lui pour faire ce pour quoi il est doué. Qu'est ce qu'un peu de vanité par rapport à ça ? Si Gandhi puait des pieds, est ce que tu crois que cela changerait la valeur de ce qu'il a pu accomplir ?

Lily détourna la tête, peu convaincue.

- Cela n'a rien à voir !

Clochette la dévisagea, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Est-ce que tu as seulement pris une fois le temps de voir James avant ce Potter que tu sembles tant détester ?

- Bien sûr, répondit la rouquine d'un ton mauvais, la moitié de Poudlard et moi faisons fausse route à son sujet !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ou peut-être que tu as une trop haute estime de ton joueur favori !

- Et visiblement Potter fait la même chose pour toi ! répliqua-t-il froidement.

L'atterrissage soudain et en grande pompe du Poursuiveur à leurs côtés empêcha Lily de répliquer. Elle dut donc garder pour elle sa cinglante répartie et s'autorisa à nourrir une profonde rancœur à l'égard de son aîné. Ne pouvant la verbaliser, elle la reporta sur Potter.

- Bouge, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en se mettant à marcher.

L'adolescent la regarda faire, légèrement surpris, et se tourna naturellement vers son Capitaine. Lily l'entendit le rabrouer en le conseillant de rapidement tirer ça au clair et de revenir vite fait s'entraîner ou ça allait barder.

**oOo**

Lily frissonna. S'il la faisait attendre encore quelques instants, elle allait finir par geler sur place.

- Potter ! hurla-t-elle en direction du Gryffondor une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. _Dépêche_ !

Le cri de la rouquine fit sursauter le joueur. Il marmonna une vague excuse pour les demoiselles de la tribune auprès desquelles il s'était arrêté et s'empressa de rattraper la préfète.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! fit-il essoufflé.

Quelques foulées plus tard, il était parvenu à son niveau et régla son pas sur celui pressé de Lily.

- Au fait, Evans, tu sais pourquoi MacGonagall veut me voir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée menant au château.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle froidement son souffle lâchant un petit nuage de fumée. Je sais simplement qu'elle est furieuse. Tu dois quand même bien avoir une petite idée, non ?

Potter renifla et évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui adressa.

- A vrai dire, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. J'en ai beaucoup…

Lily laissa échapper un sifflement désapprobateur.

- Ben voyons ! répliqua-t-elle écœurée.

Le Poursuiveur ne prêta guère attention au jugement qu'elle portait et le lui signifia d'un geste désinvolte des épaules. Ils atteignirent rapidement le perron et en gravirent les quelques marches.

- Au fait, reprit-il d'un ton plus léger lorsqu'ils traversèrent le Hall. Tu sais si Sirius et Re…

- Hé non, Potter ! le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Pour cette fois, ce sera sans tes petits copains !

Il cessa alors de marcher, un pli lui barrant le front.

- Oh, je vois… fit-il lentement. C'est donc pour _ça_…

La préfète s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers lui, agacée de devoir encore perdre du temps.

- Il va falloir assumer maintenant, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Le garçon à lunettes la dévisagea longuement et lorsqu'il lui répondit, ce fut d'un ton exagérément poli.

- Très chère Evans, fit-il en se remettant à marcher et en lui passant à côté, sache que j'assume toujours ce que je fais.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques mètres plus loin avant de se retourner vers elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Enfin, seulement quand je me fais prendre.

**oOo**

_Je les hais._

La jeune fille le pensa si fort qu'elle craignit un instant que les mots n'aient glissé sur ses lèvres. Les joueurs de Quidditch. Elle les haïssait. Tous sans exception. Et deux en particulier.

Potter pour être ce qu'il était, ce garçon agaçant à souhait, qui pour l'instant marcher en silence et en nonchalance à ses côtés. Même ça, elle le détestait.

Et Clochette pour avoir réussi à lui gâcher la vie. Jusqu'ici, elle s'accommodait parfaitement de cette inimité. Mais non, il avait fallu que Môssieur Je-frappe-les-Cognards-plus-forts-que-tout-le-monde s'en mêle. Cet être perfide et lâche avait réussi à instaurer en elle la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver… Des germes de culpabilité.

Elle connaissait Potter. Elle le connaissait parfaitement et le détestait pour ce qu'il était. Avoir passé 5 années à se faire harceler l'avait en cela bien aidé. Mais le Capitaine de Gryffondor avait parlé de James. Comme si le Potter qu'elle connaissait était différent de celui qu'elle côtoyait. Il n'y avait certainement qu'une probabilité infime pour que ce soit le cas mais si ce que Clochette disait était vrai. Elle ne voyait pas comment mais si c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait envisager ? Pour quelqu'un qui gardait une foi profonde en la tolérance et qui désirait se préserver de tous jugements hâtifs, cela relevait du comble.

Elle poussa un long soupir et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant au troisième étage.

Même dans les débats avec sa conscience, Potter parvenait à s'immiscer.

Peut-être devrait-elle lui laisser une chance ? Une occasion de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, que son opinion n'était finalement pas fondée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours. Ils étaient seuls désormais. Au pire, personne ne le saurait.

La préfète s'accorda le temps de la réflexion et finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour oser briser le silence pesant qui régnait.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son air le plus dégagé possible. Tu te sens prêt pour la nouvelle saison ?

Les yeux ronds, Potter la dévisagea.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il peinant à se remettre de sa surprise. Ai-je rêvé ou tu viens bien de m'adresser la parole de manière civilisée ?

Un grognement échappa à la rouquine. A quoi bon essayer ? Potter restait Potter quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

- Crève ! marmonna-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

- Ah ! Là au moins, je te reconnais Evans ! se moqua-t-il. Mais rassures-moi, tu n'étais pas sérieuse en posant cette question ?

- Ben… Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent et il s'arrêta un instant sur le palier qu'il venait d'atteindre.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il méfiant. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'intéresser à ce que je fais… Ou même au Quidditch en fait !

Un ricanement échappa à la jeune fille.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tout ce qui avait trait à ma maison pouvait m'intéresser, répliqua-t-elle acide. Tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

Il la dévisagea à nouveau avant de se fendre d'un large sourire. Il lui administra une tape sonore dans le dos et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une blague, Sirius ! soupira-t-il en la faisant avancer. Evans me parlant gentiment... Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas me méfier ?

Lily le repoussa violement.

- _Quoi_ ? s'indigna-t-elle les joues rosies. Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

- Tu prends des risques, reprit James avec un sourire. Tu sais très bien ce que MacGonagall nous fera si nous retouchons au Polynectar.

La préfète l'observa, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour prendre un de ses cheveux, murmura-t-il avec un sourire rêveur. En tous cas, je dois dire que la ressemblance est parfaite… presque _troublante_.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Allez, dis moi ce que ça fait d'en avoir des vrais ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la main du jeune homme en robe de Quidditch se posa sur son sein gauche. Avant qu'elle n'en ait eu l'idée, le bruit de la claque qu'elle venait de lui administrer retentit. Le visage en feu, la colère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment… tu as pu… _oser_ ? siffla-t-elle essoufflée.

Potter, une main posée sur sa joue meurtrie, semblait totalement perdu.

- T-Tu… veux dire que tu es E-evans ? bégaya-t-il, titubant légèrement.

- _Bien sûr_ ! Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? cria-t-elle furieuse.

Le regard du joueur de Quidditch alla de la préfète à la main qu'il avait posée sur elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt et Lily vit avec horreur un sourire coupable se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle serra les poings et tourna les talons, la tête haute et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Evans, attends ! l'interpella Potter toujours sur le palier.

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Cet incident avait eu l'avantage d'avoir réduit à néant sa culpabilité. Une main se posa alors sur son bras et l'empêcha de continuer.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il d'un air sincèrement désolé. Je sais que ça te paraîtra bizarre mais je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La préfète observa ce nouveau point de contact de lui jeter un regard noir. Potter eut la présence d'esprit de comprendre qu'une seconde baffe l'attendait s'il ne la lâchait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il détourna la tête et se frotta la nuque d'une main, visiblement très embarrassé.

- C'est juste que la vraie Lily Evans ne s'intéresse pas au Quidditch, expliqua-t-il d'un air coupable. Et elle ne me parle pas gentiment… Alors, je me suis méfié.

La gorge de la jolie s'assécha à la vitesse d'une flaque dans le Sahara. Elle déploya des trésors de volonté pour rester impassible à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ? Comme quelqu'un incapable de lui parler de manière civilisée ? Elle ne poussait pas la mauvaise foi jusqu'à le nier. Mais il y avait une certaine nuance entre savoir une vérité et se l'entendre dire.

- J'adore le Quidditch, rectifia-t-elle froidement. Je te signale que je vais à tous les matchs de notre maison.

Potter parut soulagé de la voir réagir à ses excuses d'une autre façon que par les coups et les cris.

- Oui, mais tu t'y ennuies fermement, signala-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'exclama-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules et lui envoya un regard furtif avant de répondre.

- Ben… fit-il mal à l'aise. Je te vois.

La rouquine s'entendit déglutir de façon sonore et difficile et elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que ces trois mots pouvaient cacher.

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que certaines personnes pouvaient intérioriser leurs joies ? répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il faut y aller. MacGonagall t'attend, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'attendit pas son assentiment et se remit en route.

Ils laissèrent rapidement derrière eux les salles réservées à l'Histoire de la Magie et prirent le chemin du département de Métamorphoses.

Lily sentit à plusieurs reprises que Potter, trottinant à ses côtés, semblait sur le point de relancer la discussion. Souhaitant à tout prix l'éviter, elle s'efforça de garder le regard fixe droit devant elle et de ne pas desserrer les mâchoires. L'inévitable finit cependant par arriver.

- Mais puisque tu sembles vraiment apprécier le sport, fit-il d'un ton léger comme si 5 minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis la fin de leur conversation, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que nous sommes très bien partis pour remporter le Championnat !

Lily laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et pressentant le « grâce à moi » qu'elle savait imminent, secoua légèrement la tête blasée. Clochette se trompait, elle le connaissait.

- Nelson fait des ravages depuis qu'il a changé de balai, reprit le joueur sans se soucier de ses réactions. Avec un Attrapeur comme ça, c'est la victoire assurée ! Oh, et les Serpentards feraient mieux de commencer à pleurer parce que Clochette et O'Maley ont bien l'intention de leurs laisser un souvenir vivace de leur dernière confrontation… Et puisque tu es une passionnée, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, je peux déjà t'annoncer qu'Emerson et Swift vous ont préparé un petit programme qui risque de vous décoiffer…

Il conclut son petit discours par un petit sourire fier. Lily l'observa à la dérobée. Il manquait quelque chose dans son babillage, la marque habituelle made by Potter.

- Et _toi_ ? finit-elle par demander.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, visiblement un peu surpris mais répondit d'une voix forte et assurée.

- Je me contenterais d'illuminer le tout par ma grâce et ma prestance, claironna-t-il joyeusement.

Bien sûr… Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que son « moi intérieur » ne cède à l'envie de se mettre en avant. Qu'est ce qu'elle était allée s'imaginer ?

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas et à son plus grand regret, elle s'entendit rire légèrement à sa plaisanterie. Potter lui jeta un regard discret et satisfait, bomba la poitrine.

- En tous cas, dut admettre Lily, c'est ce que Clochette a l'air de penser…

Le Poursuiveur rentra ses mains dans ses poches et poussa un reniflement moqueur.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! s'écria-t-il tristement. Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui ne me feront jamais aucun compliment. Et l'une d'entre elle est ce bon vieux El Sadique « Clochette » !

Les pieds de Lily s'immobilisèrent et elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Ignorait-il tout ce que son coach pensait ? De ce que faisait l'un de ses défenseurs acharnés pour tenter de le réhabiliter ? Entre la tristesse de son constat et le caractère heureux de ce fait, elle ne sut trancher.

- Et qui est la deuxième ? demanda-t-elle titillée par sa curiosité.

Il eut un sourire triste et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer.

- A ton avis…

Il planta alors ses yeux dans les siens. Le contact de sa main posée sur son sein quelques minutes auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Ses oreilles s'embrasèrent immédiatement. Elle fit cependant l'effort de se calmer. Bien sûr, connaissant le jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite avant de prendre un ton secret.

- Tu parles de Rogue, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le jeune garçon en robe de Quidditch cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises et se mit à éclater de rire. La vexation permit à Lily de reprendre contenance.

- _Quoi_ ? fit-elle agacée.

Il l'invita d'un geste de la tête à reprendre son chemin.

- Ce n'est pas bête, admit-il. Mais je pense sincèrement que de vous deux, il sera le premier à craquer et à me complimenter.

La préfète s'insulta de tous les noms mentalement.

- Oui, continua Potter. C'était de toi, Evans, que je parlais.

Ils tournèrent à droite de la statue d'Ulrich le Ventru et s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant au bureau de MacGonagall. Quelle crétine… Elle ne manquait pas une occasion de le laisser jouer à son jeu favori. Souhaitant plus que tout éviter qu'il puisse imaginer une seule seconde que cela puisse marcher avec elle, Lily tenta de garder son calme et mit tout en œuvre pour lui gâcher son petit effet.

- Tu as tort ! Je trouve que tu voles très bien, dit-elle les lèvres pincées. Et c'est quelque chose que même ton comportement ne peut pas te retirer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je suppose que tu dis ça pour le simple plaisir de me faire mentir, soupira-t-il un peu déçu. Mais j'ai envie de croire que c'est sincère… Et pour te rendre la pareille, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger, sache que tu es la personne que j'ai rencontré qui simule le mieux le sommeil dans un stade de Quidditch…

Le poing de la jolie rousse se retrouva aussitôt sur son épaule. Celle-ci ignora le « Aïe » que son camarade lâcha et sentit les coins de sa bouche tressauter. Cette pensée l'effraya. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train d'être amusée par les pitreries de l'autre crétin. Potter, se frottant l'épaule à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé s'apprêta à répondre quand les échos du chant d'une voix désincarnée retentirent dans le couloir.

_- Pré-pré-préfets ! Moi, je les préfet-re trempés de la tête au pied !_

L'esprit frappeur apparut au bout du couloir, lévitant à quelques mètres du sol, un énorme chaudron dans les mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les aperçut et un sourire mauvais étira ses minces lèvres.

- _Pourquoi pas ne pas s'offrir un Potty Pote Potter tout mouillé ?_

Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Peeves fondit sur eux et déversa sur le joueur de Quidditch le contenu de son chaudron. A son plus grand bonheur, il sembla à Lily que la moitié du lac venait de s'écouler sur la tête du Poursuiveur. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour sortir ses pieds de la flaque qui se répandait au sol.

Satisfait, Peeves s'enfuit par l'autre bout du couloir, partant vraisemblablement faire une autre victime. Lily s'assura qu'il ne revienne pas avant de porter son regard vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Un franc et sonore éclat de rire lui échappa. Les vêtements dégoulinants, les cheveux lui tombant dans la figure, Potter n'avait plus ni grâce, ni panache. Et à voir l'air misérable qu'il arborait, il en était pleinement conscient. La préfète savoura cet instant et se jura de ne jamais oublier le moindre détail de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Un Potter ridiculisé, qu'aucune pirouette ne pouvait sauver. Restait à savoir la façon dont il réagirait. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et esquissa un sourire.

- Ha ha… fit-il en retirant ses lunettes. Bon, Lily, arrête de te marrer et viens un peu m'aider.

La préfète croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Finalement, MacGonagall devrait peut-être être remerciée.

- _S'il te plaît_, ajouta le jeune homme d'un air suppliant. Essuie au moins mes lunettes que je puisse y voir ! Parce que là, même le fond de mon caleçon est inondé…

Se sentant portée par un puissant sentiment de triomphe, elle accepta exceptionnellement de lui venir en aide. Elle attrapa les lunettes et ôta l'eau des verres à l'aide d'un pan de sa robe. Levant les yeux vers Potter, elle constata que celui-ci l'observait, les yeux atrocement plissés pour faire le point. Elle sentit avec un certain embarras cette vision l'attendrir. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui de ridiculement pathétique qui parvenait presque à l'émouvoir. L'arrogant Potter ressemblait désormais à un chaton tout juste sauvé de la noyade.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dirigea un léger souffle d'air chaud en direction de son visage. Il poussa un petit cri et elle profita ensuite de sa surprise pour lui passer rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les débarrasser de leur trop-plein d'eau.

Le jeune homme resta immobile, totalement pétrifié.

- Finalement, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle d'un air satisfait. Les cheveux plaqués ne te vont définitivement pas. Et là, tu ressembles vraiment à Potter….

Elle lui tendit sa paire de lunettes. Il s'en empara d'un geste mal assuré. A peine les avait-il revêtu qu'elle vit ses prunelles brunes s'embraser.

- Il a fallu que tu profites de la situation pour me peloter ! signala-t-il en prenant un air blessé.

- Excuse moi, protesta-t-elle manquant de s'étouffer, mais niveau tripotage, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener !

- Ce que tu as fait est pire ! signala-t-il les lèvres pincées. Tu as profité de mon handicap, de ma baisse de vision temporaire pour laisser tes mains s'égarer !

La préfète lui adressa un regard écœuré. Le Potter qu'elle connaissait était bien vite revenu.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! ricana-t-elle. Dans tes rêves Potter !

Il se fendit d'un sourire entendu.

- Oh, si tu veux tout savoir, en général, tu y fais bien plus !

Il éclata de rire et se dépêcha de s'éloigner, pressentant la fureur de la jeune fille. Le souffle de celle-ci se raccourcit. Comment avait-elle seulement pu rire un instant à ses plaisanteries ? Comment avait-elle pu se sentir _attendrie_ ? Quelques litres d'eau avaient réussi à lui faire oublier quel goujat ce sale type était, à lui faire oublier un instant à quel point elle le détestait, à lui faire oublier _qui_ il était !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Lily, tu m'entends ! hurla-t-elle, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Pour toi, ce ne sera jamais rien de plus que Evans, ok ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans ma vie je t'ai appelé James ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa à ces mots. Il parut un instant hésiter mais finit par se tourner vers elle et lui faire face.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Mais je pense qu'après les contacts que nous avons échangé, c'est une familiarité qui ne paraîtrait plus vraiment déplacée !

- Je ne t'ai _pas_ touché ! s'écria Lily à bout.

Une des portes au bout du couloir s'ouvrit brutalement. La silhouette de la directrice des Gryffondors se dessina dans l'encadrement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces hurlements ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Lily vit le jeune homme en robe de Quidditch se précipiter vers l'enseignante.

- Professeur, fit-il d'une voix effrayée, vous tombez bien ! Evans a essayé de me peloter.

Les yeux de l'écossaise s'écarquillèrent.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle étonnée. Miss Evans ?

Lily franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et vint se planter à côté de Potter, bien décidée à défendre sa dignité.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna-t-elle.

MacGonagall approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Potter, soupira-t-elle une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. J'ai bien l'impression que vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités…

Il poussa un soupir et lança à Lily un regard en coin.

- C'est ce que je vais finir par croire, répondit-il tristement.

La porte du bureau de l'enseignante se referma dans un claquement, laissant une Lily soudainement seule dans ce couloir désert. Elle poussa un profond soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quoi que Clochette puisse en dire, quoi que Potter puisse cacher, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en approcher. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment des préjugés, peut-être que oui, elle se trompait… Peut-être que lui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas faits pour s'entendre ? Après tout, ce genre de choses pouvait arriver.

Lily se raccrocha à ce constat et enferma dans un coin de sa mémoire les mots offerts par Clochette qui l'espace d'un court instant auraient presque pu ébranler les certitudes sur lesquelles elle s'appuyait.

**oOo**

Il lui avait fallu quelques années et une bonne dose de courage pour admettre que finalement, ce cadeau là n'était pas empoisonné.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **La loi du talion**


	11. La loi du talion

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Voilà un petit OS assez particulier. En guise de cadeau de Noël, Elizabeth Moonstone m'a demandé d'écrire un OS dans lequel Olivier se conduirait en véritable salaud. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est un défi immense pour moi à relever. Après de longues heures de traumatismes, voici le résultat auquel je suis arrivée!  
Petite précision, les Frelons de Wimbourne sont l'une des 13 équipes de la Ligue de Quidditch britannique. "Ex" est en fait le diminutif d'Exmoor, lande célèbre des Cornouailles.  
Dernière chose avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier mag pour ses trois reviews. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir le faire autrement, aucune adresse mail n'avait été laissée. Et pendant que j'y suis, merci également à Sunday Vanille, Lizoune, Tite Bulle Brine, Touffue et Maraudeur's Mad (ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont anonymement lu le chapitre et ont rendu totalement dingue le compteur de hits!)

**Disclaimer:  
**Le Quidditch ainsi que deux des personnages qui vont suivre sont à JKR. J'assume le reste!

**

* * *

**

**La loi du talion**

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Arnold Parker retira de ses lèvres la coupe de champagne qu'il s'apprêtait à vider pour pouvoir adresser un sourire plus qu'amusé à son coéquipier. Le simple fait de voir la flamme d'intérêt qui venait d'illuminer les pupilles de son ami Gardien lui donna envie de le laisser encore un peu mariner.

- Affirmatif, répondit-il après quelques instants. Je les ai vu tous les deux… _Ensemble_.

Un sourire carnassier, tenant plus du rictus, étira les lèvres du joueur de Flaquemare puis il tourna la tête en direction de la personne que Parker venait de lui désigner. Une jolie rousse, guère plus jeune qu'eux, aux formes plutôt généreuses, à la robe verte (comme ses yeux selon toute vraisemblance)et qui attendait de l'autre côté de la salle de banquet, une flûte de champagne à la main.

- Tiens donc, fit Olivier d'une voix distraite avec de se tourner vers ses amis et de continuer. _Il_ n'a jamais eu les filles qu'_il_ méritait…

Il ne laissa pas son sourire satisfait se laisser altérer par le soudain malaise de ses coéquipiers.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Parker brisant le silence gêné et essayant de reprendre son habituel air enjoué.

Le regard entendu que Dubois lui adressa était la plus belle des réponses.

- 20 minutes… assura l'ancien Gryffondor un sourcil haussé. Je te parie qu'en 20 minutes, je peux y arriver.

Parker se mit à rire.

- A vrai dire, tu devras tenter ça en 15, signala-t-il. Les Frelons sont en retard, certes. Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder !

- 10 Gallions, fit Olivier en lui tendant la main, sûr de lui.

Le Poursuiveur sembla hésiter un instant avant de se lancer.

- En 15 minutes ? s'écria-t-il incrédule. Ok, pari tenu !

Roxanna Sheppard, aussi connue sous le doux surnom de Little Satan par ses coéquipiers qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à psychologiquement maltraiter, sortit de son mutisme plutôt inhabituel vu le sujet et poussa un grognement exaspéré.

- Dubois, tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à faire _ça_ ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je vais me gêner, marmonna Olivier sans même la regarder.

- Ce n'est même pas ton genre de filles, signala-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il se tourna vers la petite batteuse en robe de soirée et réussit à conserver son sourire.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois.

Little Satan secoua la tête lentement, totalement consternée.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop cons, soupira-t-elle dégoûtée. Toi, Dubois pour seulement penser que ce que tu vas faire te fera du bien. Et _toi_, Parker pour avoir eu la bêtise de le lui dire…

Tenant à se défendre, le Poursuiveur se lança dans une joute verbale perdue d'avance. Olivier profita de leur début de dispute pour s'esquiver. Il traversa la salle de réception de l'hôtel Sherridan pour approcher la jeune femme esseulée.

A l'occasion du coup d'envoi de la nouvelle saison, la Ligue britanique de Quidditch avait organisé dans ce grand hôtel londonien une réception où tous les clubs et leurs joueurs avaient été conviés. Saluant au passage les personnes connues qu'il apercevait, gratifiant d'une poignée de mains et de quelques mots celles qu'il croisait, Dubois se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule de plus en plus compacte et les tables installées pour le dîner.

A quelques pas d'elle, il prit le soin de réajuster son costume, de se passer rapidement une main dans les cheveux et de se saisir d'une nouvelle coupe sur le plateau d'un des serveur avant de prendre sa voix la plus charmante.

- Bonsoir…

La jeune femme, de dos, eut un léger mouvement de surprise puis réalisant que c'était à elle qu'on s'était adressé, se tourna vers lui. Olivier se retrouva sous le feux de ses prunelles émeraudes, exactement comme il les avait imaginé.

- Euh… Bonsoir, fit-elle un peu désappointée. Je peux vous aider ?

- En fait, je pensais que _vous_ aviez besoin d'aide, fit-il en portant la coupe à ses lèvres. Une belle femme comme vous, buvant seule. Voilà une chose que mon petit coeur ne pouvait supporter…

Elle haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire.

- _Oh_, c'est très gentil à vous, Mr le Gentleman. Mais je ne suis pas seule…

Olivier se força à marmonner un mot d'excuse et elle tourna la tête dans une autre direction, considérant l'entretien comme terminé. Il l'imita et prit une autre gorgée de champagne.

- Pardon d'insister, fit-il en se penchant vers elle. Mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent vos amis imaginaires que je puisse les saluer ?

A contrecœur, elle se mit à rire.

- Mon ami est loin d'être imaginaire, répondit-elle en se redressant fièrement. Il est simplement en retard.

Le joueur de Flaquemare laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Le résultat est le même, soupira-t-il doucement. Dans les deux cas, il n'est pas là ! Faire attendre une demoiselle comme vous, c'est impardonnable !

- Et je suppose que vous êtes là pour y remédier ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Olivier s'approcha d'un pas et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- _Exactement_ ! dit-il d'un air enjôleur. Je me présente, je m'appelle…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Dubois.

Vues les conditions, le contraire eut été surprenant. Loin de se laisser abattre, il repartit à l'attaque.

- Vous êtes donc obligée de me dire votre nom à présent, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé. C'est une injustice à réparer.

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à rire, visiblement amusée. Si elle répondait, c'était gagné. Olivier le savait. Le reste ne serait plus qu'une question de formalités. Elle hésita un instant, cherchant du regard dans la salle quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aiguiller dans ce choix.

- Alice, finit-elle par avouer. Alice Wyatt.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Wyatt, fit-il avec une petite révérence.

- Ecoutez, avoua-t-elle un peu embarrassée. Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'être venu vous inquiéter de ma solitude mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter que l'on nous voie parler ensemble.

Le jeune homme feignit la surprise et se tourna pour regarder autour de lui.

- Allons donc ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant à nouveau face. Qui donc cela pourrait-il gêner ?

Elle eut un rire teinté d'amertume.

- Ne jouez pas les idiots, Mr Dubois ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle…

- J'ignorais qu'il était dans ses habitudes de museler les femmes avec lesquelles _il_ sortait, siffla-t-il délibérément provocateur.

L'indignation déforma un instant le visage de la rouquine.

- _Pardon_ ? s'écria-t-elle révoltée.

- Décidément, reprit Dubois en portant la coupe à ses lèvres. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez…

La jeune femme détourna la tête, le menton haut.

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux, _quand_ je le désire.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, répondit Olivier un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et si je ne souhaite pas discuter avec vous, c'est uniquement pour le protéger.

- Très noble de votre part ! approuva-t-il. J'ai toujours admiré les gens qui prenaient le temps de protéger les absents.

Agacée de voir ses propos ainsi déformés, elle leva les yeux au plafond.

- Dommage, reprit Dubois navré. J'avais justement des tas de choses à raconter. Mais bon, puisque vous préférez rester seule jusqu'à l'arrivée éventuelle de votre… _ami_, je ne puis vous imposer ma compagnie. Miss Wyatt…

Il la salua d'un geste de la tête et prit congé. Comme l'avait prévu Olivier, elle le rappela dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

- Attendez…

Il se tourna vers elle et la vit en proie au dilemme. Sa résolution fraîchement prise, elle poussa un léger soupir.

- Après tout, dit-elle un peu gêné. Ce ne seront que des mots…

Olivier jeta un regard à l'horloge sur le mur et se fendit d'un sourire. Plus que dix minutes. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

**oOo**

La séduction était un jeu auquel Dubois avait vite appris à jouer. Et comme dans tous les jeux auxquels il s'adonnait, il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'emporter. Il savait, d'expérience, ce qui la ferait craquer, ce qui les faisait _toutes_ craquer. Un mot à prononcer, un ton à employer, un geste à faire, une attention à porter, un regard à appuyer, tout cela faisait parti d'un rituel bien rôdé et parfaitement maîtrisé.

Il avait progressivement baissé la voix, la forçant à se rapprocher. Il n'avait cessé de louer sa beauté, lui affirmant que chaque homme présent l'observait. Il l'avait faite boire, juste assez pour que la glace soit définitivement brisée. Il avait posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins, dans le simple but de la faire se décaler pour que les gens puissent passer. Si elle en avait paru un peu gênée, elle n'avait pas fui le contact. Les joues légèrement rosées, elle avait simplement fait comme si de rien n'était. Olivier n'avait donc pas vu l'utilité de se retirer.

Alice Wyatt était une femme comme les autres. Dix minutes après, elle avait accepté de le suivre un instant dans un endroit plus discret, pour selon lui pouvoir fumer sans se faire attraper par son entraîneur et les gens du club. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Dubois s'était tourné une dernière fois vers son coéquipier et d'un geste de la main lui avait fait signe de préparer sa monnaie.

Il était une chose qu'Alice Wyatt ignorait : Olivier Dubois ne fumait jamais.

**oOo**

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

Au bout de souffle, il avait mis fin au baiser. La chambre d'hôtel était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul le pâle éclat de la lune filtré par le rideau des fenêtres lui permettait de voir le visage de sa compagne. Appuyés contre la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de refermer, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de chercher l'interrupteur. Olivier caressait d'une main l'une de ses joues à la peau de porcelaine et tenait fermement de l'autre la cuisse qu'elle avait hissée sur ses hanches. Il vit le doute passer un instant dans son regard et s'en délecta. Voilà qui allait pimenter le jeu.

- On peut encore arrêter, murmura-t-il en laissant lentement sa main glisser sur son genou.

Elle ferma les yeux, déboussolée et poussa un petit gémissement. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras, promit-il en frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres.

Il la sentit frissonner et s'arquer involontairement contre lui. Ne souhaitant pas lui laisser l'occasion de se raisonner, il fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, la libérant de l'étoffe qui la recouvrait. Elle laissa échapper un second gémissement et se mordillant les lèvres, ce fut elle qui l'incita à continuer.

**oOo**

Il s'était passé une heure, guère plus à en juger le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Olivier repoussa la jeune femme qui venait de s'endormir enlacée contre lui et s'extirpa du lit. Il avait fallu qu'il supporte pendant plus d'une demi-heure ses jacassements incessants avant qu'elle ne sombre et lui laisse l'occasion de se sauver. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon, son pantalon et passa simplement sa chemise sur ses épaules. Ouvrant le frigo du minibar, il se servit un whisky bien frais et alla le siroter depuis le rebord de la fenêtre. Infiniment satisfait, il observa le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Alice Wyatt, petite amie de son pire ennemi, reposait totalement nue dans le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Un profond sentiment de victoire l'envahit et il mit chaque seconde passée à vider son verre à le savouer.

Ses chaussures furent rapidement enfilées. Il retrouva sa cravate accrochée à l'abat-jour d'une des lampes du buffet. Il alla se placer devant la glace de la penderie pour pouvoir convenablement la nouer. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les gens du club lui tombent dessus à cause de son allure négligée. Cela pourrait bien lui gâcher la soirée.

Deux mains blanches se posèrent alors sur son torse et il vit une tête nimbée d'une chevelure rousse apparaître par-dessus son épaule.

- Tiens ? Enfin réveillée ? demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'un corps chaud s'appuyait contre son dos.

La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en faisant doucement glisser sa chemise de ses épaules.

Une fois dénudées, elle y déposa une série de baisers.

- La fête n'est pas encore terminée, expliqua-t-il en se dégageant et en remettant convenablement sa chemise pour la boutonner.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je resterais ?

- Et… Et moi ? bégaya-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- _Oh_, tu peux rester. La chambre est louée pour la nuit ! Fais-en ce qu'il te plaira !

Voyant son air alarmé, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Attends… Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'épouser !

L'air choqué de la jeune femme laissa place à la plus pure des colères. Elle s'enroula dans le drap de lit et s'interposa entre la porte de la chambre et lui.

- Comment tu as pu _oser_ ? gronda-t-elle menaçante.

Il poussa un ricanement moqueur.

- Comme si je t'avais forcée… répliqua-t-il en lui passant à côté. Tu as fait ce que tu as voulu. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit sur le mur à un mètre de son visage à l'instant où ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée. Sans se laisser impressionner, il baissa calmement les yeux et vit les débris d'un vase.

- _ORDURE !_

Olivier se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et soutint son regard meurtrier.

- Venant de la femme qui vient de tromper son petit ami avec son pire ennemi, je prends ça comme un compliment, signala-t-il méprisant.

Elle chancela un instant et retrouva l'équilibre en prenant appui sur le buffet. Il ouvrit la porte et en passa le seuil.

- Au fait, dit-il en lui jetant un ultime regard. Quand tu lui avoueras ce qui s'est passé, parce que, _crois-moi_, tu le feras, n'oublie surtout pas de lui dire que c'était avec moi.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, ignorant le cri de rage qui venait d'être poussé et les pleurs, et redescendit d'un pas léger profiter du reste de la soirée et délester son ami Poursuiveur de sa monnaie.

**oOo**

Trois semaines.

Contre toute attente, elle n'avait mis que trois semaines pour tout avouer. Constatant que cela avait coïncidé avec l'un des matchs de l'équipe nationale où ils avaient tous les deux été sélectionnés, il avait vu dans le choix de cette date le seul moyen qu'Alice Wyatt avait eu de se venger.

Comme avant chaque rencontre, Olivier s'était rendu avec certains de ses coéquipiers, qui, comme lui, avaient perdu au tirage au sort, dans la « zone presse » pour s'acquitter des inévitables interviews d'avant-match.

- Alors Olivier, fit l'envoyé spécial de la radio des Sorciers. Après le match épique qu'a joué Flaquemare mardi dernier contre les Arrows pour conserver la tête du championnat, comment s'est passée votre récupération ?

- Hé bien, beaucoup de sommeil, avoua-t-il avec un sourire vers le micro que le journaliste lui tendait. Enormément de sommeil à vrai dire. Pour une fois, la mise au vert et au repos forcé n'aura pas été une corvée…

Le journaliste se fendit d'un sourire et reprit le cours de ses questions.

- Pour une rencontre capitale comme celle que vous vous apprêtez à jouer contre nos voisins français, quel est l'état d'esprit que l'équipe a adopté ? Quelles ont été les consignes que Frank Russo vous a données ?

Olivier retint un soupir. D'une rencontre sur l'autre, les questions posées ne variaient jamais… Les réponses tenaient plus de la récitation que de l'improvisation.

- Affronter la sélection française n'est jamais chose aisée, expliqua-t-il poliment. Ça l'est d'autant moins quand on joue à domicile et que le stade d'Ex entier attend de vous un résultat. Néanmoins, nous sommes confiants sur…

Des hurlements et des bruits de lutte l'obligèrent à s'arrêter. Les journalistes et les joueurs présents se tournèrent vers la porte à double battants derrière laquelle semblait se trouver la source de ce vacarme. Poussant la porte avec une violence immesurée, un Flint enragé pénétra dans la pièce, des membres du staff sur ses talons essayant de le calmer.

- _JE VAIS LE TUER_ ! hurla-t-il en les repoussant.

Il scruta l'assemblée du regard. Olivier attendit que ses yeux viennent à se poser sur lui. Une lueur de démence s'y alluma alors et Flint fondit sur lui, tel un oiseau de proie.

A aucun moment, le Gardien ne vit le coup arriver. Il sentit simplement sa mâchoire se démettre dans un horrible craquement et une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir le visage. Etourdi et momentanément aveuglé, il dut faire quelque pas en arrière pour ne pas s'effondrer. Flint en profita aussitôt pour l'attraper par sa robe de Quidditch et le plaqua contre un mur.

- _Espèce d'enfoiré_ ! grogna-t-il. Je devrais te buter.

Olivier déglutit avec difficulté et sentit un liquide au goût métallique lui tapisser le fond de la gorge.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur. Je ne l'ai pas forcée…

Flint poussa un nouveau hurlement de rage et le plaqua encore plus violement contre le mur. Olivier vit de petites étoiles blanches lui voiler un instant la vision. Le Poursuiveur, le visage déformé par la rage, respirait bruyamment. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix brisée.

- Enfoiré… répéta-t-il à voix basse. Je l'aimais…

Olivier laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

- Et moi, je voulais l'épouser, répondit-il froidement.

Les yeux rougis de Flint s'écarquillèrent et il resta un instant à le dévisager. Il finit par secouer la tête, désabusé, et le relâcha.

- Alors on est _quitte_, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il écœuré.

Olivier cessa de se masser sa gorge endolorie pour le regarder.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix atone. On ne le sera jamais…

Flint n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque l'un des joueurs aidé d'un photographe l'attrapèrent pour le maîtriser. Le sélectionneur, Frank Russo, entra dans la pièce et se mit à son tour à hurler.

- FLINT ! Dans les vestiaires ! _De suite_ ! Donnelly, tu vas t'échauffer ! Tu rentres à sa place !

Olivier observa son rival de toujours sortir la tête baissée de la « zone presse ». C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers du bras et vit sa robe s'imbiber de sang.

- _Tergeo_, murmura le médico-mage de l'équipe venu voir s'il était blessé, faisant disparaître la tâche de sa manche. Olivier, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Celui-ci se rinça la bouche avec la bouteille qu'il lui avait tendue et recracha au sol l'eau ensanglantée.

- Aucune idée, soupira-t-il en empruntant la baguette de l'homme pour nettoyer. Ce mec est barré, je l'ai toujours dit…

Le soigneur ausculta sa mâchoire et la remit rapidement en place. Après s'être assuré que rien d'autre n'était cassé, il remballa ses affaires et le laissa.

- Messieurs Dames, je suis sincèrement navré que vous ayez dû assister à cet incident, expliqua le sélectionneur aux journalistes. Je peux vous assurer que des sanctions seront prises mais je vous demande à présent, s'il vous plaît, de ne pas faire mention d'un tel comportement. Que la place soit à présent faite au sport, au plus Noble d'entre eux…

Les reporters échangèrent quelques regards puis reprirent leurs entretiens là où ils les avaient interrompus, reportant le choix à plus tard de mentionner ou non ce fait. Olivier n'en avait cure. Pour lui, une seule chose comptait. Flint n'allait pas jouer.

Il se fendit d'un sourire plus que satisfait et se retourna vers le journaliste qui l'avait interrogé.

- Alors où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le journaliste parut un instant surpris et reposa sa question.

Olivier l'écouta d'une oreille distraite et s'étonna de ne pas y avoir plus tôt songé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Peut-être une petite précision puisque lors de la publication sur la communauté, ça n'a pas été très clair pour certains membres. Vous connaissez le principe de la loi du talion (oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent)? Et bien c'est à ce petit jeu que Dubois et Flint s'adonnent. Bien évidemment, entre eux, cela a depuis longtemps dégénéré. Aussi quand Olivier parle de la femme qu'il allait épouser, il n'évoque pas Alice Wyatt, mais une autre à qui visiblement Flint a fait quelque chose pour se venger. D'où ce jour là, la vengeance d'Olivier...

La prochaine passe s'intitulera: "**Hooligan un jour...**"

A+ Owlie


	12. Hooligan un jour

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, si ce n'est que la fac me prive de mon temps habituel d'écriture... Pas juste... Et que, contrairement aux autres membres de la communauté, ce thème de janvier m'avait bien inspiré! Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire quelque chose sur Minerva!  
Petite précision mythologique: les Erynies sont en fait les déesses de la furie et de la vengeance grecque (grossièrement).

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et le Noble Sport sont à JKR. Le thème de l'OS est celui de janvier de Dieux du Stade qui était: "**Hooligan**"

**

* * *

******

Hooligan un jour…

_Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour vous pousser à…_

Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Minerva MacGonagall était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu'une punition n'allait pas tarder à vous tomber dessus. Cela voulait dire avant toute chose que vous veniez de vous faire prendre. Et que vous n'alliez pas tarder à le regretter…

L'enseignante avait l'impression de répéter cette phrase à longueur de journée, à longueur de semaine, à longueur d'année. C'était ainsi qu'elle commençait chacun de ses sermons. Elle n'était pas femme à aimer se lancer dans de grandes leçons de morales. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait qu'en constater toute l'inutilité. Les élèves ennuyés ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite et se contentaient d'approuver lorsqu'elle avait terminé. C'était un mal qu'en temps normal, elle ne se donnait plus.

Pourtant, à quelques occasions, ce gimmick lui échappait. Loin d'être un tic de langage, c'était la seule façon que son esprit avait à sa disposition pour mettre en mots ce qui était à peine du domaine du concevable.

Peu de temps lui avait été nécessaire avant qu'elle ne se réalise que c'était toujours en présence de la même tranche d'individus que cela se produisait.

Pour une raison qui lui avait toujours échappé (et qui en faisait de même à la logique), la surveillance et la répression des incidents ayant un rapport direct ou non avec le Quidditch étaient toutes deux tombées dans ses attributions. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que sa réputation d'être une personne intraitable, même envers les gens de sa maison, avait dû jouer. Il lui était difficile de concevoir que ses collègues directeurs puissent en faire autant.

Soit, cela était un fait.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger ? Rolanda aurait parfaitement pu faire l'affaire. Qui mieux qu'un arbitre aurait pu avoir l'impartialité pour juger de ces cas ? D'autant plus qu'elle possédait également du temps à y consacrer.

Connaissant le directeur depuis des années, l'écossaise avait écarté toute mesquinerie de son choix. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui avait pu le décider.

C'était bien son genre de croire que seul un voleur saurait comment empêcher les autres de voler. Ou d'autres théories dans le genre…

Mais lui confier _à elle_, celle qui fut surnommée durant des années « l'Erinye de la Tribune Nord », la tâche de devoir punir toutes les graines de hooligans était un pari risqué. Quand le directeur lui avait demandé si elle se sentait capable de s'en charger, elle avait longuement hésité.

Certes elle savait ce que c'était, certes parfois elle pouvait anticiper ce que les jeunes gens feraient, certes elle ne montrait envers eux aucune pitié. Mais il s'agissait d'un mal dont on ne pouvait pas guérir, d'une fièvre que rien ne pouvait faire chuter, d'une soif que rien ne pouvait étancher, d'une montée d'adrénaline à laquelle il était vain de résister. C'était un virus qu'elle avait très tôt contracté, comme son dossier scolaire le prouvait, et qui n'attendait que le moment de la faire rechuter.

Quand elle écoutait les élèves lui raconter ce qui, selon eux, s'était « vraiment passé », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur, ce petit sursaut de nostalgie venue de l'époque où elle ne passait jamais de l'autre côté du bureau.

Elle avait cependant fini par l'accepter et s'était vite rendue compte que les choses avaient changé, que le temps avait passé, et que son sang avait fini par se calmer. Elle ne voyait plus les jeunes gens exaltés s'affrontant pour des questions d'honneur et de fierté, elle avait devant elle une bande d'adolescents qui se mettait volontairement et consciemment en danger.

Et qui faisait notamment preuve d'une incroyable stupidité…

Elle les voyait défiler dans son bureau jour après jour. Au final, c'était toujours les mêmes qui prenaient place face à elle. Les circonstances étaient parfois particulières mais elle savait les reconnaître sous les sourcils longs de deux mètres, les cornes sortant du nez, les oreilles sur le front ou les étranges inscriptions formées par une violente éruption cutanée.

Toujours les mêmes. Parfois quelques groupes entiers. Régulièrement les Jumeaux Weasley.

Ce triste constat ne l'empêchait pas de rabâcher sans relâche et avec convictions ses conseils, ses avertissements et ses punitions. N'importe quel élève aurait compris qu'il valait mieux renoncer vues les sanctions qu'il encourrait. Mais il est de notoriété publique que le Quidditch regorge de gens bornés et qui ne savaient pas renoncer.

Après tout, c'était sa principale qualité. Celle pour laquelle on lui avait confié cette mission.

Pourtant, quand c'était de ces deux là qu'il s'agissait, quand elle les voyait apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle sentait instantanément sa patience et sa détermination doucement s'effilocher. Cette simple vision suffisait à réveiller la brute des stades qui sommeillait en elle.

**oOo**

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour vous pousser à…

La directrice des Gryffondors fut incapable d'en dire plus. Elle adressa un regard plus que réprobateur aux deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient debout face à elle. Le Serpentard dont le col de la chemise était déchiré et l'arcade fendue l'observait le menton redressé, une expression bravache sur le visage. Le Gryffondor, lui, tentait d'arrêter les saignements de son nez avec un mouchoir qu'elle lui avait donné et, étant habitué aux colères de sa directrice de maison, osait seulement de temps à autre tourner son œil au beurre noir dans sa direction.

Sentant ses narines frémir de colère, l'enseignante prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois étaient deux calamités. Qu'elle aurait à supporter encore deux _très_ longues années…

- Assis, dit-elle froidement.

Prenant un soin méticuleux de ne pas entrer en contact avec l'autre, les deux adolescents prirent place sur les chaises face au bureau de l'enseignante. Lentement et sans jamais les lâcher de son regard désormais passé au stade d'« assassin », elle se dirigea vers son fauteuil, s'y assit et croisa les mains devant elle.

A en croire les quelques éléments portés à sa connaissance, Rusard avait surpris ces deux là en train de se battre. Enfin, surpris est un bien grand mot puisqu'ils le faisaient dans le Hall, au su et au vu de tous. Comme à chaque fois dans ce cas-là, le concierge les lui avait amené à son bureau et, le connaissant, il avait dû ponctuer le trajet de moult menaces.

Vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis et aux cris que son homologue adulte poussait alors qu'ils approchaient doucement de son bureau, elle sut qu'ils avaient certainement dû passer le trajet à continuer à se battre. Hypothèse d'ailleurs confirmée lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle les trouva tous les deux au sol en train d'échanger coups de poings et pieds.

MacGonagall réprima la vague de colère qui montait en elle et fit en sorte d'ouvrir au maximum son esprit aux explications qu'allaient lui fournir ces deux idiots.

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de poser sa voix.

- Il m'a attaqué ! s'écria Flint furieux.

La directrice des Gryffondors tourna la tête vers l'élève de sa maison. Ce comportement envers ce Serpentard ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Dubois.

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Le Gardien redressa la tête fièrement et envoya un regard noir en biais à son voisin.

- Uniquement parce qu'_il_ a commencé ! répliqua-t-il. Il a jeté des morceaux de napel dans mon chaudron ! J'ai eu un T à cause de lui en Potions !

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un sourire narquois avant de repartir aussitôt à l'attaque.

- Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'as tiré ma chaise au moment où j'allais m'asseoir en Histoire de la Magie !

- Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de me lancer des boulettes de pain à midi !

Ils se firent alors face, chacun essayant de se faire plus imposant sur leurs chaises.

- C'est uniquement parce que tu m'as fait un croche-pied dans les escaliers !

- Oh, et qui a suggéré à Peeves de me faire prendre un bain ? siffla Dubois d'un ton mauvais.

- Probablement la personne qui a mis des Bombabouses dans mon casier dans les vestiaires ce matin ! rétorqua Flint avec un sourire forcé.

Stupéfaite, l'enseignante vit le Gryffondor se mettre sur ses pieds et menaçait son camarade de l'index.

- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas éternué et postillonné sur cette personne, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de t'apprendre la propreté !

La chaise du Serpentard alla rouler au sol lorsque son occupant s'en leva.

- Et bien si cette personne ne s'amusait pas à passer avant les autres le matin pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, on ne serait pas obligé de lui donner des leçons de politesse et de respect !

Le souffle court, le visage rouge, les deux Capitaines s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, prêts à se battre à nouveau. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes en chien de faïence avant de finalement détourner la tête et de se rasseoir sur leurs chaises en prenant bien soin de se tourner mutuellement le dos.

MacGonagall prit quelques secondes pour tout assimiler.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes mis dans cet état parce que ce matin, l'un de vous est passé devant l'autre au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- Ben… oui ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Elle se passa main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas fallu deux secondes pour qu'ils recommencent à s'écharper.

- Tu seras gentil de ne plus me couper la parole !

- Comme si c'était à toi qu'elle parlait.

- Bien sûr, à qui tu veux que ce soit d'autres ! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui demandent des trucs aux mollusques ?

- …

- C'est de toi que je parle, Flintounet !

- Espèce de…

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au Serpentard pour se jeter sur le Gryffondor.

Lentement et inconsciemment, la main de l'enseignante glissa vers sa baguette magique située devant elle sur le bureau.

Cela faisait _si_ longtemps que cette envie ne l'avait pas démangée…

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Et s'il n'avait pas vu cela de ses yeux, il n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant. Il adressa un regard d'incompréhension totale à la personne placée de l'autre côté de son bureau et qui gardait depuis son entrée dans la pièce bureau la tête baissée.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour vous pousser à… Enfin, à votre âge, Minerva !

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Sous un ciel d'orage**


	13. Sous un ciel d'orage

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Quand j'ai demandé à Blue ce qu'elle désirait pour Noël, elle a émis le souhait d'avoir un Olivier aquaphobe. Et je dois reconnaître que c'est une formidable idée. Partie d'abord sur une petite fic humouristique, j'ai été un peu dépassée par l'inspiration (et puisque qu'elle se fait erratique en ce moment, je ne m'en plains pas!).  
Désolée pour les amateurs de grande tragédie, je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout!  
Merci à tous les revieweurs! Grâce à vous, la barre de la centaine a pu être franchie!

**Disclaimer:  
**Habituel blabla, on se partage tout, JKR et moi!L'OS est associé à un des thèmes du championnat de la communauté, le 17ème du set retour: "_Sous un ciel d'orage_"

**

* * *

**

**Sous un ciel d'orage**

- Comment ça, _tu ne peux pas_ ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la piscine se tournèrent vers les deux hommes en pleine discussion au bord du bassin. Mal à l'aise, Olivier se trouva obligé pour échapper à leurs regards de se tourner vers l'homme qui venait de crier, Steve Browning, son entraîneur.

- Coach, fit-il à voix basse. Je vous jure que…

- Que _quoi_ ? rétorqua l'homme en survêtement, un sifflet autour du cou. Tu ne sais pas nager, c'est ça ?

Olivier vit avec horreur certains de ses coéquipiers lever les yeux vers lui, le sarcasme et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, se défendit-il. Je…

- Alors quoi ? le coupa Browning sèchement. C'est ta mauvaise période du mois ?

Les joues du gardien de Flaquemare s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Non loin de lui, un ricanement se fit entendre. Il baissa les yeux vers le bord du bassin et découvrit Eriksson, son coéquipier danois assis sur la margelle carrelée, se mettre à pouffer. D'une poussée de la plante du pied dans le dos, il l'envoya rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à l'eau.

- Coach, fit-il d'une voix implorante. Je vous assure que je suis sérieux. J'ai un vrai blocage dès qu'on me parle d'eau…

Son entraîneur le toisa du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu veux dire que tu es aquaphobe ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non ! s'empressa de rectifier le joueur en maillot de bain. Je n'ai pas _peur_ ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça…

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un regard sceptique et se pencha vers la caisse située à ses pieds pour se saisir d'un ballon en plastique. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette magique, il l'expédia à ses joueurs au milieu du grand bassin.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu aies quelque chose du médicomage pouvant le certifier, gronda-t-il sans même le regarder. Parce que je ne compte pas accepter cela comme une excuse t'autorisant à sauter cet entraînement !

Les épaules de Dubois s'affaissèrent. Comme à chaque fois, personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Pourtant, ce n'était rien de plus que la stricte vérité.

Il détestait l'eau. En tous cas ailleurs que dans un verre, tombant du ciel ou d'une paume de douche. A la limite, il pouvait même la supporter lorsqu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux. Il avait bien une théorie à ce sujet mais aussi sérieuse soit-elle, il avait la certitude que le Coach n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle satisferait.

Abattu, il jeta un regard à ses 6 autres coéquipiers en train de jouer et de s'amuser dans le grand bassin. C'était un mélange de honte et d'envie auquel les années l'avaient aidé à s'habituer. Petit, il ne s'aventurait jamais loin du rivage pour une baignade quand ses parents décidaient de passer une journée à la plage. Il restait la plupart du temps sur le sable à les observer et à rêvasser. A Poudlard, ce sentiment d'exclusion s'était à nouveau fait ressentir. Dès que les beaux jours revenaient, les week-ends passés au bord du lac se multipliaient, tout comme les baignades et les jeux qui les accompagnaient, deux activités propices à des rapprochements directs avec des représentants de la gente féminine très peu vêtues… Mais tout cela était resté hors de sa portée. Difficile de se rapprocher de manière discrète quand l'eau vous caresse à peine le mollet. Olivier s'était donc contenté de rester sur la berge et d'observer nombre de ses camarades flirter. Et pour passer le temps, le Noble Sport avait occupé ses moindres pensées.

Il s'était naïvement imaginé qu'une fois passé professionnel, ce délicat problème n'en serait plus un. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu tort à ce sujet. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Tout ça parce qu'un idiot de préparateur physique avait vanté les mérites des entraînements subaquatiques sur la tonicité musculaire et la résistance de l'organisme aux fluides.

- L'eau n'est pas un élément naturel pour moi, tenta d'expliquer Olivier désespéré.

- Enfin, Dubois ! Quel âge tu as ? soupira Browning les sourcils froncés. Tu n'es pas en sucre, tu ne vas pas fondre. Tu n'es pas non plus en plomb ! Logiquement, comme tout autre être humain normalement constitué, le pire qui puisse t'arriver dans ce bassin sera de… _flotter_ !

Le joueur se raisonna et parvint à s'abstenir de faire remarquer que rien n'était moins sûr.

- Coach, vous savez, si j'ai choisi de voler, c'était pour une bonne raison…

- Tout ça n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire de fluide, expliqua calmement l'entraîneur, voyant l'air buté de son joueur. Dis-toi simplement que cette eau n'est que de l'air plus dense !

Le joueur eut une légère quinte de toux, exprimant clairement son scepticisme.

- Voler n'est physiquement pas naturel, reprit le coach. Tu le sais. Contrairement à la nage.

- Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on a inventé les balais ! répliqua aussitôt Dubois.

Le coach hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et c'est pour des gens comme toi que l'on a inventé les bouées…

Il se pencha à nouveau vers sa caisse et en sortit un ceinture de flotteurs. Le visage du jeune homme perdit toute coloration.

- Coach… Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, murmura-t-il effondré.

Le regard de son entraîneur se durcit et un petit sourire qu'Olivier connaissait bien s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Olivier, comprends bien que tu finiras dans ce bassin, dit-il calmement. Je te laisse le choisir la façon dont tu souhaites y entrer.

Le jeune Gardien soutint un instant son regard avant de capituler. Tant qu'à faire, autant s'épargner le déshonneur complet.

Comment expliquer de manière crédible et censée que sa mère et une stupide mode en cours au moment de sa naissance étaient la cause de sa plus grande aversion ? Un accouchement subaquatique… Traumatisé dès ses premières secondes de vie, que les autres essaient donc de lutter !

**oOo**

- Bon… Faut se dire que ça pourrait être pire.

Olivier se tourna véritablement consterné en direction d'Eriksson avec qui il partageait son parapluie.

- Ah oui ? fit-il sèchement. Et dis moi _comment_ ?

Le Danois prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la question.

- Ben, fit-il d'une voix hésitante. On pourrait ne pas jouer !

En dépit de la situation dramatique dans laquelle il se trouvait, le Gardien ne put retenir un sourire. Même si l'argument qui venait d'être avancé, dans son cas, n'était pas totalement vrai… Pour la première fois de son existence, il aurait peut-être pu envisager d'être remplacé.

L'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare rencontrait ce jour-là celle de Portree. Olivier abordait toujours cette rencontre avec une certaine appréhension. De tous les stades de la Ligue, seul le Seawolf Stadium avait la particularité de ne pas posséder de sol. Situé à l'extrémité nord de l'île de Skye, d'immenses colonnes de basalte noir servaient de support aux anneaux à environs une trentaine de mètres de la vertigineuse falaise, obligeant les joueurs à voler au-dessus des flots tumultueux. Le stade avait la réputation d'être le meilleur pour les spectateurs. La colline précédant la falaise leur permettait de suivre l'action sans effort, face à eux. Par temps clair, l'eau de la mer des Hébrides prenait mille reflets irisés et le vent constant qui y soufflait donnait au jeu un caractère particulier que l'on ne retrouvait pas ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, Olivier n'avait pas cette chance. D'énormes nuages noirs s'étalaient à perte de vue, parfaite chape de goudron coulée à même les cieux. Le vent soufflant en tempête rendait difficile le moindre déplacement et même dangereux le simple fait d'avoir ouvert un parapluie. Eriksson, le plus costaud des deux, avait d'ailleurs décidé de prendre le risque de devenir la prochaine Mary Poppins. La pluie, fine et glacée, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Associée au vent, c'était comme si les zones de chair exposées se retrouvaient dardées d'épingles gelées. Au loin, de gigantesques éclairs illuminaient le ciel de leurs zébrures. Le tonnerre que le vent aurait dû leur amener se trouva couvert par un autre roulement infernal.

Dubois se risqua à un regard vers le bas. A une cinquantaine de mètres, d'immenses vagues venaient se briser sur le pied de la falaise dans un grondement assourdissant. Il observa un instant les va-et-vient de la houle, le sac et ressac de l'eau sombre, véritablement hypnotisé par ce spectacle qui parvenait également à le terrifier.

Son estomac se noua. La tempête ne le gênait pas pour jouer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son équipe et lui voleraient par temps d'orage. Mais la simple idée d'avoir à le faire au-dessus de cette masse d'eau mouvante et déchaînée le pétrifiait.

Un coup de parapluie sur le crâne le ramena à la réalité.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! grogna-t-il en portant la main à sa tête et en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang.

Le danois se fendit d'un sourire montrant son incalculable nombre de dents.

- La pluie vient de s'arrêter, signala-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'ils vont en profiter pour donner le coup d'envoi. C'est pour ça que je suggère de rentrer avant que le Coach nous hurle de le faire…

Les deux hommes quittèrent la falaise. Olivier fut d'ailleurs le plus pressé. Le roulement des galets lors du retrait de certaines vagues lui donnait la morbide impression d'entendre des os se briser.

**oOo**

_Jeunes gens, au-delà de ces portes, l'enfer vous attend. Faites en sorte d'en revenir triomphant !_

Le Coach avait décidé de clore son habituel discours d'avant match par ces quelques mots. Le simple fait de repenser à l'air grave que l'homme avait arboré et au silence qui avait suivi, Olivier sentit son estomac faire des bonds. Loin de l'exaltation qu'il aurait dû provoquer, ce petit speech l'avait plutôt refroidi. Lui, à qui on avait toujours reproché de tenir des propos « exagérés » dès que l'on parlait du Noble Sport, devait admettre qu'il venait de trouver son maître en la matière.

Et tout bien réfléchi, ce genre de propos devait être la raison pour laquelle le Coach n'entraînait jamais l'équipe première.

Sur un appel de l'arbitre, les joueurs de Flaquemare sortirent du vestiaire, balais en main, et retrouvèrent leurs adversaires de Portree dans la coursive menant vers l'aire d'envol. Les poignées de main furent échangées dans le plus grand silence. Le vacarme de la tempête au dehors n'aurait de toute façon pas permis qu'il puisse en être autrement. L'arbitre appela à lui les deux Capitaines pour et le tirage au sort fut effectué. Trop occupé à tenter d'étirer ses muscles crispés pour observer de quel côté le gallion était retombé, Olivier dut attendre le regroupement que Snuffy, l'Attrapeuse et Capitaine, avait demandé à ses coéquipiers.

- Ils ont choisi le terrain, soupira-t-elle tristement. _Evidemment_… Pour nous, ce sera vent de face.

Eriksson laissa échapper quelques mots en danois. Même sans être connaisseur de cette langue, Dubois devina aisément quels jurons se cacher dans cette tirade. Leur Capitaine marqua sa désapprobation par un haussement de sourcil, préféra ne pas plus y prêter attention et se tourna vers les Poursuiveurs pour donner ses instructions.

- Veillez à assurer un maximum de passes. Jeu court, bien entendu ! Et pour les tirs, mettez y de la force ou passez le Souaffle à Parker si nécessaire. Quant à toi Olivier, ajouta-t-elle en pivotant dans sa direction, sois vigilant…

Le Gardien acquiesça, la gorge subitement sèche. Voyant la mine déconfite de son équipe, Snuffy s'efforça de les remotiver.

- On peut le faire ! affirma-t-elle en réussissant l'exploit d'esquisser un sourire. On le fera et on prendra aujourd'hui la tête du championnat. Souvenez-vous du match contre les Arrows de la saison dernière ! Ce ne serait pas notre première victoire par ce temps là !

Olivier retint avec peine un ricanement moqueur. Bien sûr… Sauf que ce match s'était joué à l'intérieur des terres, pas au-dessus d'une mer déchaînée ! Et détail qui avait aussi son importance, la fin du monde, contrairement à aujourd'hui, ne semblait pas être sur le point d'arriver.

En voyant les sourires nostalgiques de ses camarades, il n'eut pas le cœur à leur faire part de sa remarque. Après tout, Snuffy avait d'une certaine manière raison. Techniquement, ils avaient déjà joué et gagné par ces conditions de temps. D'ailleurs, lui-même se serait probablement laissé convaincre si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas rivés au bout de ce couloir et à la vue sur l'extérieur qu'il donnait.

Un éclair éblouit brièvement les personnes présentes et le ciel sembla se rompre sous son tonnerre. Les respirations furent retenues jusqu'à ce que les murs ne cessent de vibrer.

- A défaut d'être notre premier match par ce temps, il a des chances d'être notre tout dernier, murmura-t-il distraitement.

Un claque soudaine sur le sommet de son crâne le sortit de ses pensées.

- Toujours aussi optimiste, n'est ce pas ? ricana Eriksson en resserrant sa robe pour la rendre totalement étanche. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, toi ! C'est pour jouer des matchs comme celui-là que tu te lèves chaque matin, ne l'oublie pas !

Le Géant venu du Nord avait raison. C'était dans les cas extrêmes que jouer prenait tout son intérêt. C'était pour des jours comme celui-là qu'on pouvait les considérer comme des professionnels. Jouer par temps calme ne présentait finalement que peu d'intérêt. Agacé par la subite perspicacité de son ami danois, Olivier ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il mit machinalement ses lunettes de protection et emboîta le pas de ses coéquipiers pour rejoindre la zone d'envol.

Une forte rafale accueillit l'arrivée des joueurs à l'air libre. Tournant la tête vers les flancs de la colline, le jeune Gardien vit qu'une centaine d'irréductibles, bravant les éléments déchaînés, étaient tout de même venus assister à la rencontre. La bouche ouverte, parfois les doigts aux lèvres, les mains en porte-voix, ceux-ci étaient selon toute vraisemblance en train de crier. Il fut incapable de les entendre. Tout son semblait aussitôt mourir étouffé par la tempête.

La première goutte d'eau timidement tombée laissa place en l'espace de quelques secondes à un véritable déluge qui réduisit considérablement sa visibilité. L'air d'envol ne tarda pas à se transformer en tourbière et ses bottes s'y enlisèrent. Il n'entendit pas le coup de sifflet mais partit lorsqu'il vit son Capitaine décoller.

Des heures qui suivirent, il ne garda que très peu de souvenirs.

La pluie tombant toujours plus froide et glacée lui martelant les quelques endroits encore exposés…

Le froid intense qu'il ressentait allant même jusqu'à tromper ses sens en lui donnant l'impression de brûler…

L'effort que lui demandait le simple fait de faire du sur place…

L'engourdissement que le vent, associé à l'action de l'eau, provoquait sur son corps et qui le confinait dans un monde où seul le silence régnait…

La cécité à laquelle le rideau d'eau s'écoulant des cieux le réduisait et qui provoquait en lui l'angoisse de voir apparaître soudainement sous son nez un joueur, un Souaffle ou un Cognard.

Il était seul au milieu de la tempête.

Incapable de conserver le fil des buts qu'il avait pu stopper ou encaisser, le score resta pour lui la grande inconnue.

L'unique avantage qu'il trouvait à cette situation fut de ne plus avoir sous les yeux les flots tumultueux qui se déchaînaient quelques dizaines de mètres sous lui. Il les savait là mais ne pouvant les discerner, son attention n'y était focalisée et il pouvait ainsi se préparer à parer toutes éventualités.

**oOo**

- Combien de temps ?

Grelottant, les muscles raidis et les mâchoires claquantes, Olivier s'était laissé tomber sur son banc dans le vestiaire. Le médecin du club qui l'avait accompagné depuis l'instant où il avait pénétré dans la coursive se pencha vers lui pour lui toucher le front et répondit d'un air désolé.

- Une heure à peine…

La peau du jeune homme se mit à le brûler. A la chaleur de la pièce, le sang semblait avoir recommencé à irriguer ses membres. Malgré la douleur, il en fut rassuré.

- Une heure ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Le médecin hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Je suis désolé…

Assommé par la nouvelle, il ne prêta guère attention aux explications de l'homme qui l'auscultait et se laissa manipuler comme un patin. Une heure seulement que son enfer durait. Il en faudrait encore cinq autres comme ça pour que la pause réglementaire puisse avoir lieu. Hébété, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Pâles, les lèvres bleuies, auprès de chacun d'eux quelqu'un du staff s'activait. Depuis l'instant où Shep' était venue le chercher pour quitter le terrain, personne n'avait mentionné le score de la partie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Flaquemare gagnait. Et c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

L'entrée en trombe dans le vestiaire de leur entraîneur fit sursauter les joueurs.

- Retirez-moi vite ces vêtements et filez sous la douche, ordonna-t-il en frappant dans ses mains pour les faire se dépêcher. L'arbitre a accepté que vous rentriez pour le temps-mort, ce qui ne nous laisse pas plus de cinq minutes ! _Allez_ !

Si ses coéquipiers s'exécutèrent, Olivier chancela en voulant les imiter. Le médecin le rattrapa et le fit à nouveau s'asseoir.

- Dubois, ça va ? demanda le Coach en se précipitant vers lui.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il se tourna vers le médecin.

- Doc, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il a froid, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Très froid. Des sept, il est le seul à ne pas avoir vraiment pu bouger pendant cette heure. Il est donc normal qu'il soit le plus…

Un pli barra le front de l'entraîneur. Le joueur ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait d'inquiétude ou de contrariété. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas faire la différence, il n'avait simplement pas la force pour faire cet effort.

- Tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude Olivier, expliqua le Coach à voix basse alors que le médecin dirigeait à l'aide de sa baguette un souffle d'air chaud dans sa direction. Des boissons chaudes et des vêtements secs vont bientôt arriver. Est-ce que tu peux te lever et te déshabiller ?

A défaut de pouvoir parler, le joueur répondit par un hochement de tête. La soudaine sollicitude que le staff semblait éprouver à son égard l'inquiéta. Il ne comprit qu'en voyant les regards désolés de ses camarades de jeu que son état était plus que préoccupant.

Il serra douloureusement ses poings à la peau désormais diaphane et tenta de se relever.

- Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va nous impressionner, hein ? dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait être de plaisanterie.

Tous échangèrent un regard puis finirent par lui sourire.

- Notre petit glaçon a raison ! ajouta Parker en sortant sa tête des douches. On va les avoir !

Pas à pas et insensible à l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui, Dubois se dirigea lentement vers les douches, parsemant le sol du vestiaire des vêtements qu'il laissait tomber. Croisant son Capitaine enroulée dans une serviette et à la peau encore fumante, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, aussi amical que ses joues engourdies le lui permirent.

- Pour une fois, soupira-t-il faiblement. Essaie de ne pas trop te faire désirer, hein ?

L'Attrapeuse lui rendit son sourire et lui coinça le menton entre son pouce et son index.

- Tu sais bien que j'attrape le Vif toujours au bon moment, mon petit Olivier, signala-t-elle un sourcil haussé. Sois sans crainte ! Et file te doucher !

Il eut un reniflement amusé et se traîna sous une des paumes de douches de laquelle de l'eau bouillante s'écoulait.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes après, l'arbitre jugeait le temps mort écoulé et tous durent, dans des robes de Quidditch sèches et légèrement rembourrées, retourner dans la tempête.

Plutôt que de reporter le match dès à présent, comme le Coach l'avait demandé, Portree essayait de gagner encore un peu de temps pour refaire son retard. C'était une technique qu'Olivier comprenait. Mais dans sa situation, avec pour seul moyen de braver les éléments un balai, il ne pouvait pas approuver.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour que l'eau ne recommence à détremper ses vêtements et que le froid mortel le reprenne entre ses griffes. Engourdi, les mains crispées à son balai, il devait lutter pour ne pas s'assoupir et tomber. Snuffy avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler. Il tentait de l'évaluer sans grand succès quand du coin de l'œil, il vit une chose étrange se mouvoir près de lui. La crainte qu'il s'agisse d'un Cognard le saisit et relança l'activité de son cœur. Prêt à se lancer dans une poursuite à tout moment, il découvrit vite qu'il s'était trompé et comprit à cet instant que les choses allaient se compliquer.

Bravant la tempête, une mouette avait quitté son abri rocheux pour s'envoler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le joueur de Quidditch vit un oiseau voler à reculons. Fasciné par cette nouvelle étrangeté, il laissa son attention se relâcher.

Il était trop tard quand, enfin, il vit le Cognard arriver.

Le bois de son balais craqua et sa vue se voila quelques secondes. La douleur envahit son corps engourdi sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer l'endroit qui l'élançait. Ses mains gantées commencèrent à glisser sur le bois verni. Une crainte irraisonnée le saisit. Ses tentatives de rester accroché à son balai restèrent vaines.

De toutes façons, il avait déjà commencé à tomber.

Par un effet de la gravité, sa tête ne tarda pas à passer la première. Les hurlements du vent finirent de l'étourdir complètement. Peinant à reprendre ses esprits, il songea toute de même un instant à crier, que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre et venir le chercher. Oui, cela aurait pu marcher.

La mer déchaînée se referma sur lui à l'instant où il formulait cette idée.

Par un étrange hasard, une sensation de chaleur étouffante s'empara de lui lorsqu'il disparut sous les flots. Balloté par le mouvement des eaux comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé, il chercha un moyen quelconque de regagner la surface. Il avait beau se débattre, ses vêtements l'alourdissaient. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite chose soumise aux mouvements des vagues. Le tourbillonnement incessant qu'elles lui faisaient subir lui fit perdre tout sens de l'orientation. Même les bulles ne purent pas l'aider à trouver la surface. Comme lui, elles semblaient irrémédiablement attirées vers le fond.

Retenir sa respiration devint de plus en plus douloureux. L'espoir qu'on vienne le chercher mourut quand il réalisa que personne ne l'avait vu tomber.

Il cessa alors de lutter. Il le savait, quand la concentration en dioxyde de carbone passerait un taux critique, son corps obéirait au réflexe qui le tuerait. Il inspirerait.

Olivier perdit connaissance à l'instant même où l'eau entrait dans ses poumons.

**oOo**

Sentant l'assoupissement poindre le bout de son nez, Steve Browning se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de la petite chambre blanche. Son corps réclamait le peu de repos que son esprit refusait de lui accorder. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. 24 heures étaient désormais passées.

Il n'était même pas rentré se changer. Tant qu'_il_ ne se serait pas réveillé, il ne s'accorderait pas ce privilège. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées. Depuis 24h, le monde pour un petit nombre de personnes s'était arrêté de tourner.

Coach, il entraînait des équipes depuis déjà plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait tout vu et tout connu. La joie extrême d'une victoire de championnat, le soulagement d'un but décisif marqué à la dernière minute, la colère et le désespoir d'une septième défaite consécutive, la honte et les humiliations…

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Hasard et malchance s'étaient curieusement mêlés dans cette affaire. Le report de l'action en direction de la zone de but de Flaquemare avait causé l'arrivée des Cognards dans cette même aire. C'est ce qui avait fait tomber Olivier. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi ce qui l'avait sauvé.

L'entraîneur de l'équipe de réserve se tourna à nouveau vers le lit et son occupant. Dans le métier, être hospitalisé était souvent le début de la fin.

Il laissa ses yeux revenir se fixer vers son gardien et sentit son cœur à nouveau se serrer lorsque, bien malgré lui, il se refit mentalement l'inventaire de ses blessures.

Olivier gisait sur le lit, inconscient, le visage tuméfié, une minerve lui protégeant le cou, le bras gauche en écharpe et la jambe droite entièrement plâtrée. Et il ne s'agissait que des maux visibles dont le jeune homme était victime. A l'intérieur, les choses étaient encore plus compliquées.

Il ne put retenir un profond soupir. L'accident était encore frais. Bien que tous conscients des conséquences qu'il pouvait avoir, personne n'avait encore envisagé d'en parler. Mais si Olivier tardait à se réveiller, le club serait obligé de le remplacer. C'était une chose qu'en tant qu'entraîneur, il aurait à appliquer. Ayant côtoyé ce groupe depuis quelques années, c'était une chose qu'il refuserait. L'équipe formait un tout dans lequel Olivier avait creusé sa place.

Tout à ses mornes réflexions, il ne vit pas les yeux du jeune homme se mettre à rouler sous ses paupières. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci se réveilla en prenant une bruyante inspiration qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

Déboussolé et peinant visiblement à respirer, le jeune homme essaya de bouger et de se débattre. Le fait d'en être incapable renforça sa panique et son agitation. Steve Browning se précipita à son chevet.

- Olivier, calme-toi, l'implora-t-il en lui posant une main sur le front pour le maintenir en place.

Il vit se tourner vers lui l'œil valide de son gardien et supposa que l'autre en avait fait de même. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, le jeune homme s'apaisa. Il resta quelques instants, le visage totalement contracté, à tenter de retrouver une respiration plus lente. Les mouvements de sa poitrine diminuèrent et il laissa sa tête totalement s'appuyer sur son oreiller. Sa respiration se calma et il planta son regard au plafond, droit devant lui.

- C'est bien, murmura l'entraîneur en retirant lentement sa main. C'est ça, calme-toi…

Il s'était efforcé d'empreindre sa voix d'une certaine douceur, comme il l'aurait fait pour amadouer à une bête terrorisée. Redevenu maître de lui-même, Olivier laissa son regard errer autour de lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans y parvenir. Seul un faible râle s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées.

L'entraîneur se tourna vers la petite table de chevet et se saisit de la potion que l'infirmière avait apportée. En plus d'apaiser ses douleurs, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle le réhydraterait.

- Boit ça ! fit-il en approchant le verre et la paille qu'il contenait de son visage. Ils ont dit que cela te ferait du mieux.

Encore groggy, le joueur s'en remit totalement à son coach et capta du bout des lèvres la paille avant d'avaler une première gorgée. Au soupir qu'il poussa, Steve Browning sut que cela l'avait effectivement soulagé. La moitié du verre fut nécessaire pour permettre à Olivier d'enfin réussir à parler.

- Coach ? fit-il d'une vox éraillée.

L'homme en costume retira le verre et le redéposa sur la petite table. Il ne chercha pas à retenir son large sourire. A de nombreuses occasions, il aurait tout donné pour que son joueur veuille bien cesser de parler. Aujourd'hui, il appréciait le son de sa voix plus que jamais.

- Oui, Olivier, répondit-il doucement.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, comme si prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre lui demandait un effort particulier. Intrigué, Browning prit la chaise disposée contre le mur et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Et… Le match ? finit par dire Dubois faiblement.

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un sonore éclat de rire. Les médicomages avaient émis quelques réserves quant aux séquelles que l'accident aurait pu provoqué. Ils avaient laissé entendre qu'il y avait des chances pour que le malade ne soit plus vraiment le même à son réveil, qu'il puisse être perturbé. Ces trois simples mots avaient définitivement rassuré l'entraîneur. Il n'y avait que son gardien pour s'inquiéter du résultat du match alors que la mort avait tenté de l'appeler à elle.

- Perdu, soupira l'homme d'âge mûr à regret. 420 à 200. La simple capture du Vif par ce temps est un exploit que notre Snuffy pourra ajouter à son palmarès.

Les mâchoires de Dubois se serrèrent et il laissa à nouveau son regard errer au plafond. Le Coach ne trouva pas utile de continuer. Il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre comment l'équipe avait dû palier à son absence et ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

- Elle me l'avait promis, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Browning laissa échapper un sourire.

- Il paraît…

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage du jeune homme quand celui-ci se tourna vers son entraîneur.

- Et mon balai ?

Connaissant le lien de superstition et d'affection qu'il entretenait avec l'engin, il n'eut pas le courage de verbaliser la chose. Il se contenta d'arborer une mine grave et de secouer la tête lentement.

- On t'en achètera un autre, finit-il par proposer devant son air effondré.

- Il n'y a donc aucune chance de le réparer ? demanda le gardien la voix légèrement cassée.

- Aucune… L'accident l'a brisé.

L'homme en costume vit Olivier déglutir avec difficulté. Il ferma les yeux, le front plissé, probablement pour mieux lutter contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Quand il se sentit prêt à continuer, le joueur de Flaquemare tourna le regard vers son entraîneur.

Steve Browning sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait à quoi Olivier pensait.

- Moi aussi ? murmura le joueur les yeux brillants.

- Tu joueras, assura son coach avec un sourire confiant. Je te le promets Olivier, tu revoleras !

Soulagé, le jeune homme se laissa totalement retomber sur son oreiller. Une larme ne tarda pas à venir s'y écraser.

- Tu nous as fait une jolie frayeur, continua l'entraîneur en détournant le visage pour lui laisser l'occasion de se reprendre. Les médicomages ont affirmé qu'à quelques secondes près, tu y serais resté. Tu sais, je crois que quelqu'un doit t'aimer très fort là-haut…

- Je ne me souviens de rien… avoua distraitement le gardien.

L'homme en costume hésita à continuer. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Le regard que lui lança son joueur le convainquit pourtant du contraire.

- D'après ce que nous savons, tu es tombé à l'eau, expliqua-t-il lentement. Les vagues t'ont projeté à de nombreuses reprises contre les rochers. Si ton balai n'avait pas été là, ton dos aurait… Quand les secours sont arrivés, tu avais disparu de la surface. On a eu de la chance de te retrouver.

Il ne sut comment Olivier avait fait pour encaisser la nouvelle sans ciller. Browning crut voir une ombre traverser son visage l'espace d'un instant mais Dubois, déterminé à connaître la vérité, réussit à se maîtriser. A nouveau les souvenirs lui firent fermer un bref instant les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour les chasser. Son souffle trembla lorsqu'il expira.

- Et qu'est ce que j'ai ? dit-il en s'efforçant de poser sa voix.

- Jambe fracturée, énuméra le Coach d'une voix grave. Epaule démise, poignets brisés, traumatisme crânien, hémorragie interne, de nombreuses côtes fêlés et un joli cou du lapin. Plus les brûlures et écorchures dont tu es couvert…

- Woaw… répondit lentement le garçon. Je dois être _immortel_ alors…

Steve Browning esquissa un sourire.

- Mais Coach, reprit Dubois inquiet. Vous êtes sûr que…

- Tu as été pris en charge par les meilleurs médicomages du pays, le coupa-t-il brusquement. Les plus éminents médecins du Sport m'ont assuré que tu rejouerais. Et avec toutes tes capacités.

Pour donner plus de force à ses propos, il déposa sa main sur le bras de son joueur. Steve Browning n'était pas un homme de contact. A part les taloches qu'il distribuait de temps à autres, il était rare qu'il ait des gestes affectueux envers ses joueurs. Les yeux ronds d'Olivier lui confirmèrent que c'était une chose à laquelle il ne les avait pas habitués.

- Dans ce cas là, quand ? s'inquiéta le joueur.

Connaissant son joueur, il aurait préféré ne pas lui délivrer ce renseignement. Il n'eut pas la force de résister à son visage tuméfié et implorant. Ce fut donc à contre-cœur qu'il se livra à cet aveu.

- D'ici trois à quatre semaines… bougonna Browning avant d'ajouter les sourcils froncés. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on te plâtre pour m'assurer que tu ailles au bout de ta convalescence. Je refuse que tu reprennes avant, tu m'entends ?

Le joueur alité laissa échapper un sourire.

- Cela veut donc dire que je pourrais ?

L'entraîneur leva les yeux au plafond. Voilà pourquoi il voulait que cela reste secret. Dubois était tout à fait capable de se jeter sur le premier balai en sortant. Il avait pourtant eu l'espoir vain que cette mésaventure aurait mis un peu de plomb dans le crâne de cet entêté.

- Non, tu vas suivre un programme de rééducation, déclara-t-il autoritairement. On a failli te perdre une fois, le club veut te récupérer entier et à cent pour cent de tes capacités.

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres du joueur. Cette fois, il était sûr qu'il pourrait vraiment rejouer. Il avait même pour cela une échéance.

- N'espère pas y échapper, gronda l'entraineur devant son air trop ravi. J'ai laissé des inscriptions très précises à ta fiancée et je sais qu'elle…

Olivier tenta alors de se redresser. Plus que la douleur, ce furent ses différents bandages et harnachements qui l'en empêchèrent. Amusé, le Coach l'observa un instant lutter avant de le voir renoncer.

- Elle est là? demanda Olivier plein d'espoir.

La naïveté de son joueur lui arracha un sourire.

- Où voulais-tu qu'elle soit ? s'écria l'homme en costume. Elle te veille depuis ton arrivée, comme nous autres. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de sortir un instant, boire un café.

Il marqua une pause.

- On a tous eu très peur pour toi, reprit-il lentement. Elle plus que les autres… Alors, essaie de ne pas trop la faire pleurer.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

- J'essaierai, promit-il sans le penser.

- Oh, pendant que j'y suis, ta mère est là aussi… ajouta l'entraîneur avec une grimace. Essaie de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien de m'engueuler, d'accord ?

A vouloir rire, le Gardien ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer. Steve Browning lui tendit le reste de sa potion et la quinte de toux ne tarda pas à se calmer. Mme Dubois lui avait fait passer de très mauvaises 24 heures. Il avait réussi à la retenir de justesse au prix d'une interminable et laborieuse discussion lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête d'aller passer un savon auprès du président de la Ligue.

- Alors, fit Olivier avec un sourire forcé. On ne gagnera pas le Championnat cette année, hein ?

- Non… soupira l'entraîneur La Ligue est claire à ce sujet. Une fois le match débuté, on ne peut le reporter, ni le rejouer. Quoi qu'il advienne…

- Sinon, cela n'aurait plus d'intérêt, soupira doucement Olivier.

Le Coach jeta un regard amusé à son gardien blessé.

- Néanmoins, fit-il d'une voix traînante, ton cas a bouleversé les foules. Pour te donner une idée, le service Communication du club croule sous une demi-tonne de lettres et de paquets t'étant destinés ! Il y aura désormais une jurisprudence. La tienne. Officiellement, nous appliquerons les consignes de la Ligue. Officieusement, s'il y a réel danger pour les joueurs, le temps-mort demandé pourra être allongé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit écarté, si les deux clubs sont d'accord.

- J'aurai préféré que mon nom soit associé à celui d'un trophée, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, marmonna le joueur alité. L'avantage, c'est que cela ne risque plus de m'arriver.

Le Coach se mit à rire doucement.

- Avec ce que tes coéquipiers t'ont offert, signala-t-il joyeusement, c'est la stricte vérité.

Il se pencha au pied du lit et ramassa la petite chose préparée à l'attention d'Olivier par le staff entier. Les yeux écarquillé, celui-ci mit de longues secondes à réaliser.

- _Une bouée_ ? s'écria-t-il effondré.

Il prit des mains de son coach l'objet en caoutchouc jaune gonflé et à tête de canard.

- Oui, fit le Coach en se délectant de la réaction du blessé. Et tu en as une dizaine d'autres comme ça au club. Cependant, nous avons demandé à nos magingénieurs d'essayer de leur trouver une forme, disons, moins encombrante… Ils planchent actuellement sur un prototype de gilet de sauvetage.

Olivier déposa le canard sur le bord de son lit de son bras valide. Steve Browning le vit avec un certain amusement considérer la chose.

- Si ça peut éviter de me faire porter ce truc, marmonna Dubois les sourcils froncés, je veux bien tout essay…

La porte qui s'ouvrit à cet instant et la voix féminine et apparemment épuisée qu'il entendit le réduit au silence.

- Mr Browning, je vous ai ramené un café !

La fiancée d'Olivier apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Je vous ai pris des sucres au cas où… reprit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers eux et soudainement s'interrompre.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Les gobelets lui glissèrent des mains et vinrent répandre leur liquide noir sur le carrelage étincelant. Le Coach eut à peine le temps de voir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle ne fonde et ne se jette sur le joueur désormais souriant.

- _Aïe_, fit misérablement Olivier dont le visage était désormais couvert par une cascade de cheveux.

Confuse, la jeune femme le relâcha aussitôt et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle se frotta les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire d'excuse.

- Il est réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Coach.

- 5 minutes, pas plus, la rassura-t-il.

- Je voulais t'attendre, expliqua Olivier d'une voix douce. Je t'assure, j'ai essayé.

Elle laissa un éclat de rire fondu dans un sanglot et caressa du bout des doigts la joue du blessé. Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Steve Browning sur que le temps était venu pour lui de s'éclipser.

- Tu as su ce qui était arrivé à mon balai ? demanda sombrement Olivier à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci échangea un regard avec l'entraîneur désormais debout avant de se mettre à rire.

- Idiot… De vous deux, je préfère que ce soit lui qui repose en mille morceaux au fond de la mer des Hébrides, plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre plus gravement. Refais moi un coup comme ça et je te jure que je t'achève…

Sentant le moment de les laisser retrouver leur intimité venu, l'entraîneur céda sa place à la demoiselle. L'annonce du réveil d'Olivier au club ne pouvait pas attendre. C'est la raison qu'il avait invoqué pour pouvoir les quitter. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule des deux amoureux et se dirigea sans bruit vers la sortie de la chambre. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent lorsqu'il referma la porte. Il tendit l'oreille un instant.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Oui…

La voix geignarde par laquelle Olivier répondit faillit le faire éclater de rire. Avec la potion qu'il avait ingérée, il ne devait plus rien sentir du tout.

- Là ?

- Oui…

- Là aussi ?

- Aïe, oui…

L'amusement de la jeune femme entrant dans son jeu était perceptible.

- Et là ?

- Tu n'as pas idée…

Sachant son joueur entre les meilleures mains possibles, l'entraîneur ferma la porte pour de bon. Rassuré, il quitta l'hôpital en prenant soin de ne pas retomber nez à nez avec la maman d'Olivier. Il y parvint et transplana dès la rue atteinte.

Dubois irait au bout de sa convalescence. Désormais, il en était persuadé. Seul le fait de passer trois semaines à se faire chouchouter par les femmes qu'il aimait pouvait réussir à lui faire oublier qu'il lui était interdit de voler.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (et que Blue aura été contente de son cadeau!) 

Prochaine passe dans le courant de la semaine (parce que très courte): **"Entre frères"**


	14. Entre frères

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Lors d'un petit coup de cafard un samedi soir, le premier drabble m'est venu. J'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour Charlie et j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire quelque chose de mignon sur lui (je confesse cette faiblesse!).  
Le second est lui venu en cours d'Aménagement. Parce que je m'ennuyais légèrement et qu'il n'était que justice que Bill ait lui aussi son petit moment de gloire.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR. Tout comme le Quidditch! Le drabble sur Charlie a également servi de réponse au thème de la communauté "Chutes et Gamelles" de Loufoca (également présente sur ce site): "**Cours de vol**"

* * *

**Entre frères**

**oOo**

_Charlie_

- Maman, Bill n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi…

Molly Weasley se tourna vers son tout dernier qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine les yeux pleins de larmes et l'index à la bouche. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se pencha vers le petit garçon.

- Bill ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas…

L'enfant laissa échapper un petit hoquet. Pressentant que les larmes suivraient, Molly tira une chaise et fit signe à son fils de la rejoindre. Légèrement titubant, le petit garçon grimpa sur les genoux de sa maman et se blottit contre elle.

- Pourquoi est ce que ton frère fait ça ? fit-elle en lui caressant le dos.

- Il dit…, répondit Charlie la voix entrecoupée de sanglot. Il dit qu'il v-veut pas que je joue avec l-lui parce que j'arrête p-pas de tomber et que ça le ralentit…

Par-dessus la tête de son bébé, Molly laissa échapper un petit sourire. Charlie allait doucement vers ses 3 ans, il n'était pas rare que le sol le rappelle à lui.

- C'est parce que tu es un peu distrait, Charlie, répondit-elle doucement.

- Bill est un idiot ! fit le petit garçon en relevant vers elle un visage baigné de larmes. Plus jamais, je jouerai avec lui.

Molly resserra son étreinte et berça doucement l'enfant.

- Ne dis pas ça Charlie… murmura-t-elle pour le calmer.

- Un jour, je tomberai plus jamais ! Et ce sera à mon tour de me moquer de lui !

La jeune femme au ventre légèrement arrondi caressa le crâne de son garçon en guise de réponse. Elle eut soudainement une idée et se promit d'en parler à Arthur dès qu'il rentrerait. Peut-être que pour ne plus tomber, Charlie devrait apprendre à voler. En attendant de faire à son futur petit frère ce que Bill lui faisait, il aurait à se contenter d'un petit balai…

**oOo**

_Bill_

Le jour où Charlie était monté pour la première fois sur un balai avait été pour tous une révélation. Dès qu'il quittait le sol, le petit garçon se dotait alors d'une grâce que même les plus grandes danseuses étoiles pouvaient lui envier. La fluidité de ses déplacements malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'engin et le talent inné qu'il déployait faisaient la fierté de toute la famille Weasley.

Celle de Bill, un peu moins. Son cadet était né pour voler et il n'était pas assez idiot pour nier ce fait. Même si cela lui déplaisait. N'étant cependant pas d'un naturel jaloux, il avait fini par se résigner.

Pourtant quand à Poudlard l'attention de tous s'était à nouveau tournée vers le talentueux prodige du vol et que Charlie était devenu la coqueluche de la maison entière, Bill s'était senti tiraillé entre admiration, envie et fierté.

Le comportement de son petit frère l'avait vite rassuré. Charlie n'était pas le genre de garçons à s'intéresser à ces futilités. Le vol, le Quidditch, voilà ce qui l'intéressait ! Aucun risque de voir leur territoire de chasse s'entremêler…

Laissant les airs et tout ce qui pouvait s'y trouvait à son cadet, l'aîné de la famille Weasley s'octroya le reste.

Quand Charlie volait, toutes les filles le regardaient.

Mais quand il descendait de son balai, c'était avec Bill qu'elles repartaient.

**oOo**

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Hooligan en culotte courte**


	15. Hooligan en culotte courte

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Puisque je recommence à avoir un peu d'avance dans mes écrits (enfin, ceux pour ce recueil), j'enchaîne sans plus attendre avec cet OS! Séquelle de ma période "mimi", je m'attaque à une autre victime et je vous laisse deviner laquelle!  
Au passage, je voudrais adresser un énorme merci aux reviewers fidèles depuis le début de ce recueil. Vos reviews me font plus que jamais chaud au coeur et me donne envie de croire qu'il n'y en a pas que pour les Lily/James et les HP/DM (notez cependant que je n'ai absolument rien contre ce genre-là et les auteurs qui s'y adonnent) et qu'il y a une petite place quelque part pour les joueurs de Quidditch, tous autant qu'ils sont! Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, je sais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre à ce sujet (d'ailleurs, je ne le fais pas) mais il y a trop de bonnes fics qui passent inarperçues par manque de curiosité!  
Donc merci à _Twinzie_, _Tite Bulle Brine_,_ Larme d'ange_, _Touffue_, _Louve Solitaire_ et _Maraudeur's Mad_ pour avoir laissé un petit mot pour le chapitre précédent.

**Disclaimer:  
**Le personnage mystère est à JKR. Helen Winston, sa mère, sort de ma petite tête. Cet Os a été écrit en réponse au thème du mois de janvier de Dieux du Stade qui était: "**Hooligan**"

* * *

**Hooligan en culotte courte**

Durant des années, Helen Winston n'avait eu qu'une seule passion dans sa vie, pour elle certainement la plus noble d'entre elle, le Quidditch. Le Noble Sport avait rythmé chaque instant de son enfance, de son adolescence et du début de sa vie de femme. Elle avait passé des heures à éplucher le moindre article à ce sujet, dépensé des fortunes pour rassembler tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son équipe préférée, laissé tomber plusieurs petits amis qui n'y avaient rien compris et attendu des jours entiers pour avoir des places pour les grandes compétitions.

Ses proches ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'elle devait changer, que ce n'était pas une vie. Ils se trompaient, elle le savait. C'était également la chose que l'on ne cessait d'affirmer à l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser. Un homme parfait et qui, en tous points, lui correspondait.

La démonstration fut ainsi faite et un enfant vint bien vite l'étayer.

Elle avait pourtant changé. Si le Quidditch occupait toujours une place de choix dans son existence, rien désormais ne passait avant son mari et son bébé.

**oOo**

Affairée à la préparation du souper, Helen jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La journée s'achevait en douceur dans la région des Cornouailles et le soleil, pour l'instant encore haut, ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Un calme inhabituel régnait dans la maison, preuve que son bébé était sorti s'amuser.

Elle avait allumé la radio pour tromper le silence. Le seul fait de savoir qu'il finirait par rentrer lui permettait de supporter de ne pas entendre ses cris et l'habituel vacarme qui l'accompagnait durant tout un après-midi. Mais bientôt, il grandirait et partirait pour Poudlard. A chaque fois pour une année… Le cœur d'Helen se serrait à la simple idée que son fils puisse quitter la maison. Elle se rassurait tant bien que mal en pensant que cela n'arriverait pas avant au moins 6 ans.

Elle poussa un léger soupir et monta un peu plus le son de la radio.

- _… le Ministre de la magie a déclaré n'avoir aucun commentaire à faire sur cet évènement. Des nouvelles du sport à présent avec l'arrêt momentané du match opposant les Caerphilly Catapults aux Holyhead Harpies après les 12 heures de jeu réglementaires, rencontre comptant pour le 26ème journée de Championnat. Nous vous rappelons que les Harpies sont menées 150 à 320 et qu'une victoire permettrait aux Cats de se qualifier pour la prochaine Coupe d'Europe…_

La jeune maman ne put retenir un sourire. C'était une nouvelle qui tiendrait la petite famille en haleine pour toute la soirée. Elle se promit de suggérer à Ken, son époux, de leur prendre des places pour la fin de saison. Ce serait une fête à ne pas rater. Ayant connu le club à sa grande époque, elle imaginait déjà ce que cela donnerait. Des souvenirs inoubliables pour son bébé…

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et faillit hacher l'un de ses doigts quand son fils de tout juste 5 ans, entrant dans la cuisine, se mit à crier.

- Je suis là !

Helen s'essuya les mains sur son torchon, prête à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de hurler pour le lui signifier quand ce qu'elle vit en se tournant vers lui l'empêcha momentanément de parler.

- _Oh mon_… Poussinet, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le petit garçon jeta un rapide regard à ses vêtements pleins de terre et aux quelques bobos qui lui couvraient les jambes et les bras.

- Oh, ça ? C'est pas grave, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Plus intriguée qu'inquiète, la mère de famille fit le tour du plan de travail pour venir s'accroupir à côté de lui. Ses genoux étaient écorchés et ses bras tout griffés. Et pour une étrange raison, alors que d'habitude il hurlait pour la moindre égratignure, son fils semblait cette fois ne pas se laisser impressionner par les quelques gouttes de sang qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien, signala-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose t'a attaqué ? Tu n'as rien fait d'interdit, n'est ce pas ?

- Nan… Pas vraiment, répondit le petit garçon.

Connaissant son fils et ce dont il était parfois capable, ce « pas vraiment » avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'inquiéter. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et posa les poings sur ses hanches.

- _Pas vraiment_ ? répéta-t-elle. Enfin, explique-moi qui t'as fait ça ?

Le petit garçon lança un regard à sa mère avant de river ses yeux à ses chaussures boueuses.

- Le fils des voisins, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu t'es battu avec le fils du voisin ? s'écria sa maman surprise.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête coupable. Helen se passa une main sur le visage. Evidemment, pour se mettre dans un état pareil, Poussinet avait dû jouer des poings. Elle s'étonna cependant qu'il l'ait fait avec le fils des voisins, de deux ans son aîné. Habituellement, ces deux là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il a dit que les Catapults n'étaient que des _tricheurs_ ! cria-t-il indigné, les poings serrés.

Elle lui signala d'un regard qu'il serait bon pour lui qu'il se calme aussitôt. Il prit une moue boudeuse mais s'exécuta.

- _Et_ ? fit-elle dans l'espoir d'avoir la suite.

- Et c'est tout, marmonna le petit garçon.

Helen prit quelques instants pour maîtriser sa colère et pour préparer la punition qu'elle comptait lui infliger. Certes, il était bien le fils de sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se comporte déjà de cette manière, surtout à cet âge-là.

- Tu t'es battu pour _ça_ avec le voisin ?

- Ben oui… s'écria-t-il. Il… il disait n'importe quoi !

- Peut-être! Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne tape pas les gens pour ça ! le gronda-t-elle.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, le petit bout d'homme esquissa un sourire.

- Oh, mais je l'ai pas frappé ! signala-t-il ravi.

Sa maman haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Son fils était incapable de mentir et le sourire qu'il arborait avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Elle le scruta un instant des yeux avant de finalement trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tu as dans la poche ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave voyant des fils noirs très fins qui en dépassaient. Des poils ?

L'enfant plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une poignée.

- Ah non, c'est des cheveux, expliqua-t-il en les lui tendant.

Helen les prit et ne put que le constater. Elle tenait une épaisse poignée de cheveux brillants.

- Tu lui as _arraché_ les cheveux ? murmura-t-elle effarée.

- Ben, tu m'interdis de frapper les gens, répliqua le petit garçon d'un ton badin.

En temps normal, elle se serait laissée attendrir par son fils adoré et les explications, finalement assez logiques qu'il fournissait. Mais le simple fait de penser au petit voisin qui désormais se retrouvait privé d'une partie de sa masse capillaire réussit à lui faire garder son sérieux et lui permit de lui faire les gros yeux. Loin de se laisser impressionner, le petit garçon tenta une fois de plus de la radoucir par un grand sourire où il exhibait toutes ses dents.

Enfin presque toutes. Helen laissa échapper un cri.

- Tes dents ! s'écria-t-elle en portant aux mâchoires de son bébé. Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes dents ?

Là où d'habitude se tenait une superbe rangée de petites dents de lait blanches résidait un trou béant et encore un peu ensanglanté. L'enfant se dégagea des bras de sa mère pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- J'en ai perdu une, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux en la sortant de sa poche. Regarde Maman !

Elle tendit la main pour qu'il lui remette sa première dent tombée.

- Mon chéri, signala-t-elle après l'avoir bien observée. C'est… un caillou ! Un petit morceau de gravier.

Toute la tristesse du monde se concentra sur le visage de son tout premier.

- Oh non, chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix. Ça veut dire que la souris ne va pas passer alors, hein ?

Helen faillit un instant céder à l'envie qu'elle avait de prendre son fils dans ses bras, prête à inventer une excuse pour lui assurer que la petite souris passerait, quand elle se remémora les raisons pour lesquelles il venait de perdre sa première dent de lait.

- Elle ne sera pas la seule ! expliqua-t-elle intraitable. Après ce que tu as fait, le Père Noël, les cloches de Pâques et le hibou de Poudlard en feront de même, je te l'assure jeune homme.

- Oooh... fit-il les larmes aux yeux. J'ai été si méchant ?

A nouveau, sa conviction fut mise à mal. Comment un enfant de cet âge-là pouvait remettre autant en doute ses principes d'éducation ? Son amour pour son fils la perdrait, elle le savait. Les jeunes filles auront du souci à se faire lorsqu'il aura appris à maîtriser cette aptitude à la manipulation si naturelle chez lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes, Poussinet, soupira-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne recommence pas et nous verrons s'ils continueront à passer par notre maison.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent et un sourire découvrit la plupart de ses dents. Hélène eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le petit trou qui le perçait. Son bébé était déjà en train de devenir un grand.

- Promis Maman ! assura-t-il en dessinant une croix sur son cœur.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sourire et lui donna un petit coup de torchon sur les fesses.

- Allez ! Maintenant file te rincer la bouche de suite ! Tu iras ensuite présenter tes excuses au fils du voisin…

Cette perspective ne sembla pas du tout l'enchanter mais l'approche d'un deuxième petit coup de torchons vers son postérieur le fit partir vers les escaliers en hurlant et riant.

Au fond d'elle-même, Helen s'en voulait. Peut-être que ce châtiment n'était pas assez ferme. Si vraiment on pouvait considérer cela comme un châtiment. De vieux souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent. Elle était comme lui. Et s'il suivait sa voie et celle de son père, cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec les années. Elle n'osait penser à la réaction de Ken lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait ce soir. De la fierté, c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de son mari.

Elle alla éteindre la radio et retourna à la préparation du repas que son petit homme avait perturbé. En voyant par la fenêtre, la voisine et son fils se dirigeaient vers la maison, elle ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer et relâcha le couteau qu'elle avait en main.

- Oh mon…

Helen Winston, Wood depuis quelques années, porta la main à sa bouche en voyant les dégâts que son fils avait provoqués. L'autre enfant avait la moitié des cheveux arrachés. Serrant les poings de colère, elle se tourna vers l'escalier au sommet duquel l'amour de sa vie se tenait, prête à hurler.

- OLIVER !!

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Tentation**


	16. Tentation

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**A la base, je n'avais pas prévu de poster cette semaine mais étant donné que celle à venir est certainement la pire de toute l'année 2007, je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux le faire maintenant plutôt que remettre ça aux calendes grecques si tout venait à mal à se passer.  
Le personnage de Quinn Riley est issu de l'OS de ce recueil intitulé "Charlie à tout prix". Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le recommande! Si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire mais que vous désirez malgré tout comprendre dans les grandes lignes le lien qui unit Quinn et Charlie, j'ai fait une petite note que vous trouverez en bas de page!  
Merci à _Lilli-Puce_, _louve solitaire_, _Tite bulle brine_, _enoa2_, _Touffue_, _Twinzie_, _Mnesyah_ pour leurs gentilles reviews et à tous les éventuels lecteurs anonymes!

**Disclaimer:  
**Notre "Sexy" Charlie est à JKR. Je suis, hélas, responsable des autres individus gravitant autour de lui! Ce texte a été écrit en réponse au défi de février de Dieux du Stade qui, la saison l'exigeait, était "**All you need is... love**"

* * *

_Je ne donne pas long feu  
A nos tragédies, à nos adieux  
Reviens moi, reviens moi  
Tu partira mieux comme ça  
_

Serre-moi, Tryo

* * *

**Tentation**

Le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour faire signer un contrat. C'est ce que Quinn avait toujours pensé. Comment tenter de mener une négociation en secret quand tout ce que Londres pouvait faire de sorcier se retrouvait réuni dans une seule et même pièce ? En général, il ne s'écoulait guère plus de cinq secondes avant que le joueur ou la joueuse ne se fasse reconnaître et aborder.

Quand négociations à Londres il y avait, Riley préférait que les choses se passent dans un des multiples restaurants moldus et branchés de la capitale, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'était d'ailleurs d'un l'un d'eux qu'elle avait emmené Jason Deek dîner pour lui faire une première offre. Poursuiveur des Tornados, il excellait dans les finitions, capacité qui faisait cruellement défaut aux Cats depuis le début de la saison.

A la fin du repas, la proposition faite et appréciée, Deek avait suggéré qu'ils aillent en discuter plus amplement autour d'un verre. Ne pouvant décemment pas refuser, Riley avait accepté et s'était de fait retrouvée au Chaudron Baveur. Pour les affaires ou son plaisir, le pub sorcier n'était pas un endroit qu'elle aimait fréquenter. Bien souvent, elle ne faisait que le traverser. Mais Deek semblait tenir à y aller. Selon lui, Tom le gérant possédait dans sa cave le meilleur Firewhisky du pays. Dubitative, elle s'efforça néanmoins d'arborer un sourire enjoué quand le Poursuiveur eut la délicatesse de lui tenir grande ouverte la porte d'entrée.

Dans l'atmosphère sombre et un rien misérable du vieux pub, Quinn se sentit soudainement décalée. Entre les quelques sorciers sortant du Ministère, le groupe de petits vieux venus joueurs aux cartes et les quelques couples en train de flirter par-dessus leurs verres, elle et sa tenue de soirée détonaient quelque peu. C'est ce que les regards que lui lancèrent les autres clients lui confirmèrent rapidement. Par chance, Deek, son costume et ses chaussures cirées n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre place à ses côtés, ne la laissant plus être le seul fruit de la curiosité. D'un léger contact de la main, il lui avait demandé tacitement de le suivre et ils avaient pris ensemble la direction du bar.

Slalomant entre les tables, elle avait évité de justesse la chute quand son talon s'était pris dans la lanière du sac à main d'une jeune sorcière. La demoiselle, jolie petite blonde menue alors en train de flirter avec son petit ami à la tignasse rousse, se répandit aussitôt en excuse. Amusée par le malaise de sa cadette, Quinn la rassura d'un sourire et mit sa maladresse sur le compte de sa propre étourderie. Elle allait même pousser son sens de la politesse jusqu'à s'excuser de les avoir interrompus et souhaiter à ces deux inconnus une excellente fin de soirée quand son regard croisa celui du garçon qui l'accompagnait. _Inconnu_ n'était pas le terme le plus approprié pour le qualifier.

Pris de court, elle fit précipitamment volte-face pour cacher son malaise et s'empressa de rejoindre Jason Deek quelques mètres plus loin. Prenant soin de tourner le dos à la salle en s'asseyant sur le haut tabouret, elle posa sa main sur le bar en vieux chêne et intima à son cœur l'ordre de se calmer.

Charlie était ici. Charlie qui aurait dû être en Roumanie était ici. Charlie, le garçon avait lequel elle avait vécu plusieurs mois de passion, celui avec lequel elle avait douloureusement rompu était ici, au Chaudron Baveur. Elle qui ne mettait jamais les pieds dans ce taudis, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne le jour où Charlie y était. Et avec sa petite amie.

_Charlie_.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre de déterminer la cause de son malaise. Est-ce le fait de le savoir à quelques mètres d'elle ou de le savoir en charmante compagnie ? Un mélange des deux probablement qui vint perturber le processus de digestion de son dîner.

- Quinn, ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle…

La voix de Deek la sortit de ses pensées. Devant le regard inquiet du joueur de Quidditch, elle s'efforça de retrouver le sourire.

- La fumée, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix en se penchant vers lui.

Elle lui désigna alors un sorcier tout rabougri s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée dans l'une des alcôves à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Oh, fit-il embarrassé. Souhaitez-vous que nous partions ?

Quinn déclina l'offre avec un sourire. La surprise passée, son esprit combatif s'était éveillé. Deek avait besoin d'être à l'aise pour que le sujet du transfert soit à nouveau aborder et le choix de cet endroit ne devait pas être pour lui anodin. Riley n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'offrir à Charlie le plaisir de la voir fuir devant lui.

- Accordez-moi une seconde que je puisse me rafraîchir, dit-elle en se levant et en posant son sac sur le bar. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça passera.

- Et pour votre commande ?

- Oh, il paraît que le Firewhisky est excellent ici, déclara-t-elle d'un air candide.

- Vraiment ? répondit Deek avec un petit sourire. Hum… Dans ce cas là, je pense que j'en ferai autant.

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser son regard glisser en direction de la salle et de se laisser aller à une curiosité totalement déplacée, la recruteuse prit la direction des toilettes des dames. A l'image du pub, les commodités n'étaient guère spacieuses et illuminées. Deux torchères brillaient à chaque extrémité de la pièce et donnait à l'ambiance un côté tamisé à défaut d'aseptisé. Face au miroir, les mains agrippées au lavabo, Quinn prit alors conscience de ce qui avait pu inquiéter Deek. Le choc avait laissé des traces sur son visage soucieux et pâle que même elle pouvait relever. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et le cou et tenta en se donnant de petites tapes de redonner quelques couleurs à ses joues. Fin prête, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le but qu'elle devait atteindre. Le reste n'était que détails par lesquels elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire.

Elle eut malheureusement la mauvaise surprise de découvrir le plus gros d'entre eux derrière la porte. Charlie, adossé au mur, se redressa en la voyant et vint déposer de manière désinvolte son épaule contre l'encadrement.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu possédais encore cette _petite_ chose qui d'habitude t'interdit l'accès aux toilettes des dames, signala Quinn glaciale. Pas très réussie ton opération.

Contre toute attente, Charlie ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de la détailler de la tête au pied, l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il menaçant.

Quinn laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et se fit un malin plaisir de ne pas apporter la réponse qu'il désirait.

- Dans les _toilettes_ ? s'écria-t-elle en prenant un air étonné. Alors ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

Le sarcasme fit mouche cette fois et le jeune soigneur de dragon se releva. Son avant-bras trouva sa place sur la chambranle de la porte que Quinn tenait toujours ouverte et il avança sa tête dans sa direction. L'espace par lequel elle aurait pu envisager de se frayer un chemin disparut dans ce mouvement.

- Riley ! grogna-t-il énervé.

N'ayant aucune envie de répondre, elle détourna la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu as l'air en forme, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Toi aussi, répondit gravement Charlie.

- C'est marrant, tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici, expliqua-t-elle un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Pourtant, je suis là, soupira-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Il m'avait semblé que tu ne mettais jamais les pieds ici.

Riley lui fit à nouveau face et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il m'avait semblé que tu travaillais encore en Roumanie ! répliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai simplement pris un peu de congé, fit Charlie avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Et moi, je suis simplement venue boire un verre !

Pourquoi Charlie était-il venu lui parler? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de l'ignorer comme elle l'aurait fait ? Son comportement ne fit que renforcer son agacement. Elle fit un pas un avant pour lui faire comprendre que l'échange de banalités était terminé et que désormais, elle voulait passer. Charlie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et ne bougea pas. Au contraire, cette situation semblait lui plaire. Quinn eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux soudainement s'illuminer.

- Mis à part le fait que _j'adorerais_ pouvoir passer, je pense que tu devrais allez rejoindre ton amie, dit-elle avec son sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'elle s'impatiente…

Charlie jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Enfin, _pas encore_…

Il prit soin d'accompagner ces derniers mots d'un haussement de sourcils des plus suggestifs.

La jeune femme sentit alors son calme et sa patience progressivement s'étioler.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de poser sa voix.

- Et toi, c'est ton mec ?

La violence avec laquelle la phrase sonna laissa la recruteuse pantoise. La voix de Charlie était pourtant basse et un sourire angélique fendait son visage. Mais sous sa douceur apparente, Quinn avait senti tout le fiel qu'il y avait mis.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, déclara-t-elle lentement, un sourcil haussé.

- Je sais pas... Peut-être le fait que je meurs d'envie d'aller lui casser sa jolie gueule d'ange, fit-il en prenant l'air pensif. Ouais, ça doit être ça !

Ecœurée, elle secoua la tête et lui adressa d'un regard tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Alors, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? demanda-t-elle lentement. C'est Jason Deek, le Poursuiveur des Tornados.

- _Ah_, je vois ! fit-il en se frappant le front d'une main. Tu « travailles », c'est ça ?

Quinn connaissait tous les sous-entendus que l'aigreur lui avait fait apprendre à mettre dans ce mot. Elle détourna la tête et accompagna le geste d'un reniflement narquois.

- C'est marrant, signala-t-il amusé. Malgré ça, j'ai toujours autant envie d'aller lui péter la gueule.

- _Arrête_ !

L'entendre soudainement élever la voix sembla surprendre Charlie mais réaliser qu'il l'avait poussée à bout fit sa plus grande joie.

- Quoi ? fit-il faussement étonné. Tu as peur qu'il ne veuille pas signer avec toi après ? Je t'en prie ! Tu trouves _toujours_ le moyen de parvenir à tes fins, pas vrai ?

Il ne pouvait pas porter coup plus bas. Estomaquée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à se reprendre et lutta contre l'envie qu'elle avait de le gifler.

- Tu fais preuve d'une maturité étonnante Charlie, siffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Je te félicite.

Elle était désormais résolue à employer la force pour passer. D'un coup d'épaule, elle le repoussa et s'échappa. Elle n'eut guère le temps de faire plus d'un pas avant que Charlie et ses fabuleux réflexes ne la rattrapent par le poignet.

- Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il. C'était trop soudain, je n'étais pas préparé à te revoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les mâchoires serrées. Toute dureté et violence semblait avoir quitté le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le poignet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Moi non plus, rétorqua Quinn d'un ton mauvais. Et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas _insulté_…

Il redressa le visage vers elle, prêt à se défendre. Riley ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se dégagea violemment de sa prise.

- S'il te plaît, _Quinn_…

Entendre son nom la fit frissonner. Charlie parvenait à y mettre un effet qu'elle n'avait jamais pu retrouver ailleurs et chez personne d'autre. Il l'avait bien sûr fait exprès. Il savait que rien d'autre n'aurait pu la faire s'arrêter. A nouveau, elle sentit ses doigts attraper avec douceur son poignet et d'une légère tension, il la fit pivoter vers lui.

- Arrête Charlie ! cracha-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Il pencha le visage pour tenter de capter son regard et s'approcha encore d'un pas.

- _S'il te plaît_, ça ne sert à rien ! affirma-t-elle froidement.

Le front du jeune homme se plissa légèrement et il resta quelques instants à la dévisager. Imperturbable, Quinn soutint son regard sans ciller. Se faisant une raison, il finit par la relâcher.

- J'oubliais ! reconnut-il avec un sourire forcé. C'est vrai, à quoi bon essayer ? Tu as déjà tout décidé.

- Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça ! soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Ouais, fit Charlie dans un ricanement. Pour _toi_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, désabusée.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'en vais, annonça-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je vais retourner voir mon « amie ». Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Une gentille fille, mignonne et pas bien farouche. Je pense que je vais boire plus que de raison, et après ça, j'irai gentiment la sauter… Et toi, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ta soirée ?

Riley sentit son sang se glacer. Il cherchait uniquement à la provoquer. Et il y parvenait parfaitement. En aucun cas, elle ne devait le lui montrer. Si elle réussit à détourner le visage avec dédain, elle ne put empêcher ses mâchoires de se contracter. Loin de se laisser abattre, Charlie se pencha vers elle afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

- Tu penseras à _ça_ ce soir, quand ton « protégé » te ramènera chez toi, hein ? fit Charlie avec un demi-sourire avant de s'écarter. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, _Miss Riley_…

Le cœur battant, elle attendit qu'il eut regagné sa place avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Pas pour éviter qu'ils ne soient vus ensemble. Elle s'en contrefichait. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu la force de bouger. Les semaines passées n'y avait rien fait. Charlie possédait une emprise contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. Il avait suffit d'un rien pour le feu soit douloureusement ravivé.

Une fois redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même, elle retourna au bar où Jason l'attendait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! soupira-t-elle avant de lui adresser un sourire. J'ai simplement croisé un fantôme du passé…

Le joueur retira son verre de ses lèvres et poussa un soupir amusé.

- A tout hasard, ce fantôme ne serait-il pas un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante ? Comme celui assis là-bas ? fit-il en désignant quelqu'un dans son dos.

Quinn jeta un regard dans la direction indiquée où Charlie avait repris sa séance de flirt poussé avant de ramener ses yeux vers la table du bar.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée.

Le joueur de Quidditch se mit alors à rire.

- Facile, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il n'a cessé de me fusiller du regard depuis que nous sommes entrés ! Quinn, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que me vaut cette inimité ? Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais j'aimerais connaître les raisons qui le pousseront à venir me hanter…

La recruteuse leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement avouer.

- C'est plutôt _compliqué_, fit-elle un peu gênée.

- Les belles histoires le sont toujours, fit remarquer Deek philosophe.

Un instant pensive, elle joua avec les glaçons à moitié fondus de sa boisson. Voilà que les événements prenaient une tournure intéressante. Elle n'était pas du genre à aborder ce genre de sujets avec ses protégés mais à voir l'air totalement détendu et à l'aise du poursuiveur ainsi que le début de complicité qui cette discussion semblait esquisser, elle sut que c'était une situation qu'elle devait exploiter et tourner à son avantage.

- Peut-être, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi…

**oOo**

La première chose que fit Quinn en pénétrant dans le hall de son immeuble fut de retirer ses talons hauts. La plante des pieds légèrement engourdie et le bas des mollets douloureux devraient suffire à bannir à jamais ces vils instruments de torture. Pieds nus, elle s'avança vers les escaliers et entama l'ascension qui devait la mener au 4ème étage. L'immeuble était endormi, rien de plus naturel à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Même le couple du second semblait être avoir cessé de faire du bruit.

Aussi fut-elle surprise en passant le petit palier intermédiaire entre troisième et le quatrième étage de découvrir une ombre assise sur les dernières marches. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. La silhouette que la faible lumière de la rue dessinait lui était trop familière pour que le doute puisse seulement exister.

- _Charlie_ ? s'écria-t-elle stoppant net son ascension. C'est pas vrai !

Le jeune homme lentement la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu ne transplanes pas pour rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Et en plus, tu es _ivre_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix grondante.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra l'ignorer. Même dans la pénombre, Quinn voyait et sentait que le jeune homme était plus qu'imbibé.

- Je t'avais dit que je le ferai…

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Et maintenant que tu as rempli ta petite liste d'objectifs, tu es venu me raconter, c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est vraiment très gentil !

Le soigneur de dragon se frotta la nuque un moment.

- J'ai pas pu, avoua-t-il. Je voulais mais… Te revoir, ça m'a…

- Oh, je t'ai gâché ton plan pour la soirée, fit Quinn faussement émue. Tu m'en vois désolée.

Il l'observa un instant les sourcils froncés, avant de changer totalement de sujet.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, dit Charlie distraitement. Rentrer seule et à pied, quelle idée ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ton quartier.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Ouais… soupira-t-il à regret. Je _sais_.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que se présenter comme ça chez elle, totalement saoul allait changer quelque chose ? Le simple fait de le savoir ici rendait Quinn furieuse. Déterminée à lui faire comprendre que sa présence était totalement déplacée, elle gravit les dernières marches sans même lui adresser un regard. Charlie profita de l'instant où elle passait à proximité pour lui attraper délicatement la cheville. Ce simple contact lui coupa son élan. Son équilibre tout juste retrouvé, elle se raidit complètement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

D'abord imperceptiblement, Charlie fit lentement remonter sa main le long de son mollet, caressant sa peau avec douceur et tendresse.

- Je voulais te parler et m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, expliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle. Tu as vu comme tu es habillée ? N'importe qui aurait eu envie de…

- _Charlie_ ! le coupa-t-elle en un grognement.

Il stoppa l'ascension de sa main au niveau du genou et la fit redescendre vers la cheville. Quinn ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser troubler.

- Je voulais voir si _lui_ en avait eu envie, avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

Evidemment. Les yeux de Quinn se rouvrirent aussitôt. Serrant les poings, elle dégagea sa jambe de son étreinte.

- Tu as vu, Charlie, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu peux partir désormais.

Sans se retourner, elle gravit les dernières marches et se dirigea vers sa porte. A défaut de l'entendre transplaner, elle espérait réussir à rentrer avant de le voir arriver. Elle avait malheureusement sous-estimé le sens de l'équilibre de Charlie. Même ivre, celui-ci semblait rester maître de cette capacité. Il eut le temps de se relever et de tituber vers elle avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur ses foutues clés.

- Charlie ! grogna-t-elle exaspérée.

Venu se placer derrière elle, il s'amusait du bout du doigt suivre les lignes de sa nuque. Sans même prendre le temps de le regarder, elle réussit à sentir son sourire se dessiner.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Je ne fais rien de… Oh, tu as froid ?

Elle maudit la chair de poule qui parcourait la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Les reproches avec lesquels elle comptait l'assommer s'envolèrent à l'instant où elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses bras dénudés pour la réchauffer. Qu'il joue à l'idiot ou non lui était égal. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il cesse ce petit jeu.

- Ça suffit ! Arrête ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant et en se tournant pour lui faire face. Je n'ai pas envie de _ça_, Charlie !

Contrarié, il fronça les sourcils avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

- Tu as peur que tes voisins nous surprennent sur le palier ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

D'une pression de la main sur son torse, elle lui intima l'ordre de garder les distances.

- Je me moque de ce que peuvent penser mes voisins, répondit-elle un sourcil haussé. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de toi !

L'espace d'un instant, elle obtint la réaction escomptée. Blessé et rendu plus sensible par la boisson, le soigneur de dragons recula d'un pas et la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Quinn s'efforça de rester impassible devant cet examen et s'inquiéta quand elle le vit se fendre d'un sourire.

- Tu as peur, Riley, déclara-t-il sûr de lui. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi, mais contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, tu es terrifiée…

La gorge sèche, celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Ne souhaitant pas lui prêter plus d'attention, elle se tourna vers son unique refuge, sa porte d'entrée, bien déterminée à s'échapper.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? demanda Charlie amusé.

- Certainement pas ! rétorqua-t-elle froidement, luttant avec la clé et ses mains tremblantes.

Elle tressaillit quand les mains de Charlie se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'elle sentit son souffle venir lui caresser l'oreille.

- Pourtant, tu devrais, murmura-t-il dans un ronronnement.

L'un de ses doigts fit lentement glisser l'une des fines bretelles retenant sa robe. Quinn n'eut d'autre solution qu'à nouveau lui faire face.

- Tiens donc ? fit-elle d'un air mauvais en le repoussant pour la deuxième fois. Et pourrai-je savoir _pourquoi_ ?

Charlie se mordilla un instant la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire alentours.

- Je pourrai très bien t'agresser ici sur ce palier, expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Riley se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur.

- Vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle. Charlie, tu es plein comme une outre. La moindre étincelle suffirait à t'enflammer ! Alors pour tes idées d'agression, tu repasseras…

Un long et profond soupir lui échappa.

- Peut-être ! avoua-t-il vexé. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

- L'envie de quoi ? répliqua Quinn amusée par sa dignité froissée. De _m'agresser _?

Trop heureuse de se moquer de lui, elle relâcha un instant son attention et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Charlie s'approcha pour l'enlacer.

- De toi… murmura-t-il simplement.

Quinn frissonna lorsque son dos dénudé toucha le bois froid de sa porte d'entrée. Sans grand effort, Charlie l'avait amenée à s'y appuyer. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur sa taille, froissant au passage le tissu léger et flottant de sa robe qui remonta légèrement.

Charlie avait en lui cette chose qui attirait irrémédiablement la sympathie d'autrui, une aura invisible que lui seule possédait. Quinn avait vite découvert que c'était physiquement que son magnétisme se manifestait. C'était dans cette chaleur qu'elle se trouva doucement enveloppée. Elle sentit ses jambes être frôlées par la toile de son pantalon et sut ainsi avant qu'elle ne le vit qu'il s'était encore approché.

Une fragance familière vint alors lui chatouiller les narines. Le parfum de Charlie, savant mélange d'eau de toilette boisée et de sa propre odeur, avait toujours eu le don de la mettre dans un état second. Associé aux relents de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Quinn en fut bien vite totalement enivrée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sentit peu après le visage de Charlie venir caresser le sien.

Il laissa l'une de ses mains jouer au creux de ses reins et fit remonter l'autre le long de son dos. Le contact de la peau que le travail et les brûlures avaient rendue rugueuse sur la sienne, dénudée, lui arracha un savoureux frisson. Dans les bras de Charlie, Quinn devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour seulement se rappeler de ne pas cesser de respirer.

La main du jeune homme poursuivit son exploration sans se soucier des réactions de la personne dont elle parcourait le corps. Arrivé au sommet de l'épaule, il suivit du bout des doigts la ligne de ses clavicules et longea ensuite celle de son décolleté. Après un instant d'hésitation, il osa enfin dessiner la courbe de ses seins.

Les lèvres de Charlie se posèrent sur sa tempe alors que sa main baladeuse avait fini par retrouver le chemin de sa gorge. Après avoir suivi avec délicatesse et attention les lignes de son visage, ses doigts frôlèrent les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Comme un aveugle se guidant au toucher, il s'en servit de repère et ne tarda pas à les remplacer par ses propres lèvres.

Seul ce baiser, même s'il n'était que chaste et éthéré, réussit à ramener Quinn à la réalité. De retour dans son corps assailli de mille sensations, elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle s'était laissée piéger. Voilà ce qu'elle avait tant redouté, la peur que Charlie avait en elle décelée. Celle de craquer aussi facilement, à son simple toucher, de céder aux habitudes qui avaient longtemps été les leurs. De laisser le pouvoir et l'attraction qu'il avait sur elle s'exercer. De céder à la tentation.

Contre toute-attente, il fut celui qui mit fin au baiser. Victime d'un haut le cœur, il porta la main à sa bouche et vint avec un gémissement plaintif laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn. La tête lui tourna et elle ferma les yeux en attendant que son vertige lui passe. Le désir et la torture que Charlie venait de lui imposer l'avait laissée tremblante et chancelante.

La pression sur son épaule s'accrut soudainement. Les jambes de Charlie avait cessé de le porter et c'était sur elle qu'il s'était écroulé.

- _Charlie_ ! s'écria Quinn que son poids emportait. Réveille-toi ! Charlie !

Elle obtint un grognement pour toute réponse.

- Me sens pas bien, fit-il la tête sur son épaule.

- Ça, je vois ! Aide-moi un peu ou on risque de tomber tous les deux ! grimaça-t-elle, le visage déformé par l'effort.

Elle parvint après quelques instants de lutte avec le corps flasque de jeune homme ivre à passer l'un de ses grands bras sur ses frêles épaules et put, en l'appuyant un instant contre le mur, finalement réussir à venir à bout de sa serrure récalcitrante. Cahin-caha, elle le transporta jusqu'à son petit coin salon où elle le laissa s'effondrer sur son canapé. Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il roula sur le dos et fixa de ses yeux bleus les motifs du faux plafond. Elle alla verrouiller sa porte d'entrée, alluma les lampes à luminosité moindre avant d'aller chercher le matériel dont elle aurait besoin.

- Je vais mourir ! annonça-t-il mélodramatique.

- Tu es ivre Charlie, le reprit Quinn de la cuisine où elle s'activait. Tu vomiras et tu survivras.

- Non, je vais mourir, assura le jeune homme en relevant légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Je le sens !

Riley leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta la bassine qu'elle était allée lui chercher.

- Dans ce cas, abstiens-toi de le faire sur _mon_ canapé ! rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Avec un gémissement plaintif, il se recoucha sur le divan et s'accrocha à la petite bassine. Quinn posa par terre sol près de sa tête le petit bol d'eau et la serviette qu'elle avait préparés et vint s'asseoir au bout du canapé, à même le sol. Une fois le linge humidifié, elle le lui posa sur le front. Charlie poussa un léger grognement. Sa nausée parut lentement s'apaiser.

Fatiguée par sa longue journée, Quinn se passa une main sur le visage. Charlie était encore une fois parvenu à ses fins. Il avait pu lui faire sentir qu'il lui avait physiquement manqué (chose qu'elle avait toujours nié), il était entré chez elle et elle se trouvait malgré elle à son chevet.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Quinn observait Charlie dont les yeux s'étaient clos. Quand son front s'était détendu, elle avait espérer qu'il s'était endormi. En plus de lui permettre d'aller se coucher, cela lui éviterait de l'entendre encore jacasser. La seconde qui suivit la formulation de cette pensée, Charlie était parfaitement éveillé et tourna vers elle sa paire d'yeux bleus.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu… fit-il visiblement embarrassé.

- Pu _quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il soupira et observa à nouveau le plafond.

- Enfin, tu sais… grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Quinn se retint avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Charlie, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis habituée à tes contre-performances en la matière.

Ses efforts pour la foudroyer du regard furent réduits à néant pour un autre haut le cœur et dût se forcer à respirer profondément et calmement pour ne pas laisser la nausée triompher.

- C'est vrai ? finit-il par demander d'une voix grave.

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble, soupira Quinn avec un sourire.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça… rectifia Charlie doucement. C'est vrai que tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

Quinn laissa échapper un petit « Oh » de surprise mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer une chose qu'elle-même refusait d'admettre.

- Tu ne me désires plus ? insista-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit toute l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Gardant le silence, elle trempa à nouveau le linge dans l'eau froide et essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était formé sur le visage du malade.

- Pourquoi tu as renoncé ? demanda-t-il faiblement en se laissant faire.

- Renoncé à quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il attrapa son poignet et tourna le visage dans sa direction.

- A moi…

Quinn soutint son regard un instant avant de se détourner. Charlie n'insista pas et la relâcha. N'ayant obtenu aucune explication, il continua.

- Tu disais que peu importait le temps que ça prendrait, expliqua-t-il avec un tristesse assumée, tu ne renoncerais jamais. Tu finirais par me faire signer…

- J'ai dit ça moi ? ricana Quinn. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Pourtant, tu m'as laissé, murmura-t-il les yeux clos. Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé mieux que moi ?

Charlie avait toujours eu en lui un côté d'éternel adolescent. La franchise avait laquelle il étalait ses sentiments sous l'emprise de la boisson était des plus désarmantes. Malgré la méfiance que sa conscience lui intima de conserver, Quinn laissa échapper un sourire attendri. Par chance, Charlie ne le vit pas.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Personne ne rivalise avec toi Charlie, tu le sais. Et je t'assure avoir cherché…

Un spasme douloureux traversa le visage du dresseur de dragon. L'ayant déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans cet état, Quinn savait quoi faire pour le soulager. Elle alla s'agenouiller à la tête du canapé et posa ses mains sur les tempes de Charlie. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit la ligne de ses sourcils roux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en soulevant lentement les paupières.

Quinn haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle-même s'était posée de nombreuses fois la question. Le choix s'était imposé de lui-même. Il n'y avait pas eu à tergiverser. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur son front jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux, arrachant ainsi à Charlie un frisson.

- Tu sais, reprit-il après une hésitation. J'étais prêt à aller chez les Bats pour me faire engager. Pour que tu acceptes de recommencer.

- Si tu avais fait ça, expliqua Quinn avec un sourire, je t'aurais tué !

Charlie leva les yeux dans sa direction autant qu'il le put et lui rendit son sourire.

- J'aurais adoré…

Il attrapa d'une main celle de Quinn venue se perdre sur sa joue. Après l'avoir longuement observée, il entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

- On pourrait réessayer, soupira-t-il doucement. Tu pourrais t'accorder une autre chance…

- Que je _m'accorde_ une autre chance ? répéta la recruteuse étonnée.

- Pour me convaincre de signer, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Cette fois, tu pourrais peut-être y arriver, si tout recommençait…

- Oh, tu crois ça ? dit-elle moqueuse.

- En tous cas, ça ne coûtera rien d'essayer…

A nouveau, les yeux de Charlie se fermèrent. Sa main soudainement molle et faible relâcha celle de Quinn. Elle reprit le tissu imbibé d'eau et lui tamponna le front.

- Tu restes avec moi, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Tu agonises sur mon canapé, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

- Et demain ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

- Tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et tu regretteras ce qui vient de se passer.

- Mais…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

- Demain viendra bien assez vite, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Maintenant, dors Charlie.

Il accepta un peu à contrecœur de cesser ici la discussion et ferma les yeux docilement. Quand sa respiration se fit plus profonde et plus lente, Quinn cessa ses caresses et gratouillements. Posant le menton à même le canapé, sa tête vint trouver un appui contre celle de Charlie et malgré la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne tarda pas à elle aussi s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Quinn s'était éveillée dans son lit. Charlie, lui, était déjà parti.

* * *

**Note à propos de Quinn:**  
Quinn Riley est une des deux chasseuses de tête du club des Caerphilly Catapults. Un peu plus âgée que Charlie, elle se voit donc attribuer la dure mission de faire en sorte que celui-ci signe avec son club à sa sortie de Pourdlard. Au cours de leurs diverses entrevues va se nouer une relation ambiguë entre eux deux. Le désir du club finissant par devenir le sien, Quinn finit par céder aux avances de notre "Sexy" Charlie...

**oOo**

Prochaine passe: **Capitaines**


	17. Capitaines

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Un petit OS qui me tient à coeur puisqu'il rassemble le temps d'un texte les 4 Fantastiques, à savoir nos 4 capitaines de Quidditch adorés. Certes l'un d'entre eux est plus ou moins présents vous le verrez... Mais ça marche quand même!  
Merci à _Touffue_, _clr12, Tite bulle brine, Ezilda, Larme d'ange, Sunday Vanille, Maelys, Maraudeur's Mad_ et _Blue Cinnamon_ (de passage) pour vos gentilles reviews! Et merci à _Stef_ qui n'a pas laissé d'adresse où répondre. Tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au coeur!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR, je n'ai fait qu'imaginé les faits. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au thème # 1 du Championnat sur Dieux du Stade aui était: "**Le choix du Capitaine**"

* * *

_Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do  
Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say "Hello"  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song_

"We'll meet again" - Vera Lynn

* * *

**Capitaines**

- Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Soupir et roulements d'yeux blasés. Voilà ce que ces quelques mots bougonnés pour la dixième fois depuis son arrivée inspiraient à Roger. Il se tourna lentement vers le portail où un jeune homme s'était adossé à l'imposant pilier de pierre qui le soutenait. En guise de réponse, il haussa un sourcil réprobateur à l'attention de son camarade qui grimaça aussitôt. Evidemment, Flint ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

- Quoi ? grogna le grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs, agacé par les manières de son cadet.

- Tu pourrais au moins fait l'effort de ne pas jurer ! Surtout _ici_ ! répliqua Davies en se tournant à nouveau vers la route pour guetter.

- Je ne jurerais pas si l'autre « tache » était à l'heure ! se défendit Marcus en levant le menton. Je me les gèle moi !

De lassitude, le Serdaigle secoua lentement la tête. Jamais le pays n'avait connu une aussi belle fin de mois de juillet. Sans que la chaleur soit étouffante, cette journée ensoleillée rendait le port du short totalement indiqué. Seul le lieu où ils se rendaient le lui avait interdit.

- T'as qu'à te mettre au soleil, signala Davies dans un soupir.

Le Serpentard foudroya du regard le jeune homme blond. Flint détestait son aplomb, comme si le simple fait qu'il soit un Serdaigle rendait toutes ses idées fabuleuses et lui donnait toujours raison. D'ailleurs, il détestait qu'il ait raison. Comme dans ce cas précis… Mais il se garda bien de le lui avouer. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Il était un être à sang froid. Ce n'était certainement pas pour le plaisir de suer qu'il avait mis un pull en plein été.

Il quitta l'ombre du portail et vint se placer au bord de la route aux côtés du 6ème année.

- Jusqu'au bout, il m'aura _emmerdé_ celui-là ! marmonna-t-il.

- Flint ! grogna Davies les mâchoires serrées.

- Quoi ? répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire innocent. Je ne jure pas, je dis simplement la vérité ! Nuance… Et de toutes façons, tu n'as rien à me dire, je jure si je veux. Techniquement, on n'est pas entré !

Davies roula les yeux une fois de plus et préféra renoncer. A part Dubois, il n'y avait pas pire mauvaise foi que celui-là. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. 15 minutes passées à faire le pied de grue. L'autre « tache », comme Flint disait, avait plutôt intérêt à se remuer.

- Il est toujours en retard, non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son homologue capitaine.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Je ne sais pas, expliqua Davies une ombre de sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais que vous vous connaissiez bien tous les deux.

Le grand gaillard détourna la tête, vexé.

- Ben, tu penses mal pour un Serdaigle ! répliqua-t-il froidement.

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas… ricana Davies.

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! se défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dont l'une des veines commençait pourtant à apparaître sur le front.

Le petit blond eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vois ! répondit Roger, délibérément provocateur.

Si le Serpentard eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre, le Serdaigle eut celle de s'éloigner. Il était des sujets avec Flint sur lesquels on ne pouvait impunément plaisanter.

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui serait son unique jour de bonté. Davies pouvait être reconnaissant d'avoir encore toutes ses dents après les horreurs qu'il venait d'insinuer. Depuis qu'il avait pris de l'âge, le Serdaigle semblait avoir oublié la chose primordiale qu'était le respect.

Repensant avec une nostalgie certaine à la grande époque où il était craint et parvenait à terroriser la moitié de Poudlard, Marcus alla s'asseoir sur une des bornes en pierre moussue installée au bord de la route.

Les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur les poings, il s'apprêtait à montrer à Davies une de choses qu'il parvenait le mieux à faire en ce monde, avec soulever des trophées et martyriser des premières années. Bouder.

Loin de s'en émouvoir et de s'excuser, le Serdaigle l'ignora totalement et changea de sujet.

- T'es sûr de lui avoir dit le bon jour au moins ?

Marcus retint avec peine un autre grognement. Pourquoi Davies se sentait-il toujours obligé de s'adresser à lui comme il le ferait avec un demeuré ?

- Comme si _moi_, j'étais capable de ça ! se défendit Flint, un sourcil haussé.

Le jeune homme blond ne s'y laissa pas prendre et se tourna vers lui, visiblement fatigué.

- _Flint_ ! grogna-t-il.

Alors ça, c'était fort ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le croyait jamais ? Comme si le génie maléfique qui se cachait en lui ne prenait jamais quelques instants de congé ! Certes, il devait reconnaître que faire ce genre de plaisanteries à l'autre abruti de chez Gryffondor aurait provoqué en lui une certaine hilarité. Mais il avait grandi, il s'était abstenu !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ! s'écria-t-il en redressant, indigné.

Davies parut surpris par la virulence de sa réaction et préféra faire quelques pas en arrière, prêt à parer toutes éventualités.

- C'est bon, Flint ! marmonna-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. 'Scuse…

Le Serpentard ne détourna pas le regard avant que Roger n'ait cillé et ne s'en soit éloigné de quelques pas. Une fois sa domination assurée, il se réinstalla sur sa petite pierre dressée et laissa échapper un sourire satisfait.

Comme si c'était son genre… Il avait déjà fait le coup à l'autre tache la semaine précédente, ça n'avait plus grand intérêt à être fait une seconde fois.

**oOo**

_Crac_

Dubois vit avec délice les deux garçons derrière lesquels il venait de transplaner sursauter. Il aurait même pu jurer en avoir entendu un laisser filer un petit cri d'effroi. A sa plus grande joie. Ayant développé l'art d'apparaître là où on ne l'attendait pas, c'était une chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa et il redoubla d'intensité lorsque les deux trouillards tournèrent vers lui un regard meurtrier.

- Yo ! fit-il avec un grand sourire en les saluant de la main.

Comme à son habitude, Flint fut le plus prompt à réagir et quitta le rocher sur lequel il s'était installé pour venir se planter devant lui, les poings et mâchoires serrées.

- T'es en retard ! signala-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Olivier lui adressa son plus charmant sourire et s'écarta d'un pas pour pouvoir le contourner.

- Bonjour à toi Marcus ! répondit-il d'un exagérément ton enjoué en lui passant à côté. Je me porte comme un charme ! Merci de t'en inquiéter !

Davies vint alors lui à sa rencontre, tout aussi renfrogné.

- Il a raison, répliqua le Serdaigle les lèvres pincées. Ça va faire _20 minutes_ qu'on t'attend !

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit son sourire commencer à légèrement se crisper.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Roger ! Non, je t'assure, je n'ai eu aucun problème pour trouver.

Les deux autres lui adressèrent pour toute réponse un regard mauvais.

- T'as mis un costard ? fit Flint un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu l'aimais donc tant que ça ?

- Abruti, grogna Dubois en se renfrognant. Je sors du club et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. L'entraînement s'est un peu prolongé ; du coup, j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main…

En l'occurrence, la seule chose que contenait son vestiaire, caleçon propre mis à part, le costume qu'on l'obligeait à mettre pour les grandes occasions.

- Enfin, soupira-t-il avec un sourire. Vous savez ce que c'est…

Il les observa quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

- Non, c'est vrai : vous ne savez pas !

Flint et Davies échangèrent un regard et sans un mot lui tournèrent le dos.

- Les gars ! fit Olivier voyant qu'ils franchissaient sans lui l'immense portail. Allez, soyez cool, attendez moi !

**oOo**

Les gravillons des allées, parfaitement dessinées et entretenues, crissaient sous leurs pas. C'était le seul bruit qu'on tolérait habituellement pour déranger le silence paisible qui régnait ici. Tacitement, ils avaient eux aussi respecté cette convention. Aucun n'avait eu le courage de prendre la parole depuis qu'ils y avaient pénétré.

Roger trouvait quelque chose de dérangeant dans le paysage qui les entouraient. Sans grand effort d'imagination, il s'imaginait parfaitement en train de faire une petite balade dans un de ces milliers de quartiers résidentiels existants dans une banlieue quelconque d'une ville toute aussi quelconque, un de ces endroits où chaque maison était construite à l'identique des voisines et où dans les jardins, chaque habitant mettait un soin particulier à faire fleurir les haies. C'était un peu ce qui se passait ici. Sauf que dans le cas présents, il s'agissait de sépultures parfaitement fleuries et alignées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Visiter les cimetières lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère les adorait.

- Je déteste les cimetières, marmonna-t-il.

- Comme la plupart des gens, soupira Dubois distraitement à ses côtés.

- Vous savez quoi ? déclara Flint quelques pas en retrait. J'ai toujours su qu'on finirait dans ce genre d'endroit.

Les crissements des gravies s'interrompirent alors. Ces deux anciens camarades de Poudlard venaient de s'arrêter pour se tourner vers lui.

- T'es vraiment pas _sain_ comme gars, signala le Gryffondor écœuré.

- Tu peux parler ! rétorqua le Serpentard vexé.

Davies s'empressa de les interrompre. La réaction chimique entre ces deux éléments instables avait tendance à très vite s'emballer. Et aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas le bon jour pour cela.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à Flint avec une grimace.

La question calma aussitôt le Serpentard. Son visage se sépara de son expression rageuse au profit d'une nettement plus grave et sérieuse.

- « _On joue ensemble, on meurt ensemble_ », répondit Flint d'un ton sentencieux en leur passant devant. Ce n'est pas ça la devise de notre Noble Sport ?

Davies laissa échapper un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort. Quelle autre raison aurait pu les amener à se revoir tous les trois ?

- Techniquement, on n'a jamais joué ensemble, jugea malgré tout bon de préciser le Serdaigle.

- Et quitte à choisir, ajouta Dubois, plutôt que de le faire ensemble, je préfèrerais que _tu_ sois le prochain à y passer !

Flint se retourna un instant pour leur signifier du regard tout le mépris que leurs remarques lui inspiraient.

- C'est marrant, répliqua-t-il froidement. Maintenant, je me rappelle pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu vous encadrer !

**oOo**

Voilà, pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être un peu poétique, d'apporter un peu de finesse et de philosophie dans les discussions des deux autres abrutis, il se faisait rembarrer. Il leur tourna dédaigneusement le dos et reprit sa marche.

- Flint, tu ne vas pas te remettre à bouder !

Il ignora Davies et redressa fièrement le menton.

- Allez Flint, fais pas ton bébé !

Mais ce qui pouvait passez chez le nabot au cerveau enflé ne passait pas chez l'autre tache !

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! s'écria-t-il en leur jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder son chemin, il se trouva nez à nez avec une petite mamie, le sac en main, prête à lui faire ravaler les mots qu'il venait de proférer dans un endroit sacré. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

- Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire mal assuré.

**oOo**

- Flint, reconnais que tu l'as cherché !

Olivier esquissa un sourire devant le regard noir que le Serpentard venait de lui lancer. Humilié, Flint pouvait allumer une lueur dans ses yeux capable de vous tuer. En vain dans ce cas précis puisque de toutes les personnes au monde, seul Dubois pouvait se vanter de ne pas y être sensible.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas jurer ici ! fit Roger réprobateur. Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'avoir été trop grand pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ta tête.

Vu l'endroit qu'elle avait visé, Olivier se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour Marcus que ce ne soit justement pas le cas.

Ses bougonnements anti troisième âge les accompagnèrent jusqu'à un endroit où les tombes se faisaient plus clairsemées. Le chant d'un oiseau, installé dans le grand pommier un peu plus loin, fit taire le râleur et leur intima le plus naturellement du monde de garde le silence.

Une plaque de marbre gris que les intempéries n'avaient pas encore altérée se tenait désormais à leurs pieds. Les multiples bouquets déposés n'avaient pas encore tous fanés. L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

- Cette fois, ça y est, soupira lentement Olivier.

Ses homologues capitaines ne lui répondirent pas. Tous gardèrent les yeux rivés à la fine inscription dorée ciselée dans la pierre.

_Cedric Diggory_

_12 avril 1977 – 24 juin 1995_

_A notre fils aimé, ami fidèle et camarade dévoué_

Ils étaient arrivés.

**oOo**

Cédric était mort à 18 ans. Roger les aurait le surlendemain. C'était encore l'un de ces parallèles dérangeant, l'un de ces avertissements que l'Univers semblait adorer.

Diggory n'avait jamais été son ami. Il avait plutôt tenu la place de rival, un obstacle dérangeant qui se mettait régulièrement entre lui et ses futures conquêtes. Loin de le détester pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Le jeu n'en avait que plus d'intérêt.

Le Poufsouffle n'était pas le genre de personnes que l'on pouvait haïr ou même tout simplement ne pas aimer. C'était certainement pour cette raison que malgré les éternelles rivalités, devant cette tombe, Roger devait lutter pour se dominer, que Dubois gardait ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serrée et que Flint, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, se taisait.

Voir le corps de Cédric inanimé le soir de la quatrième épreuve était une chose. Le savoir là, si près tout en ne l'étant pas, était totalement différent.

- On devrait peut-être dire quelques mots, finit par déclarer doucement Dubois.

Roger approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Flint après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là, soupira l'ancien Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. On se rappelle toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'on apprécier la personne et on dit des trucs sympas, même si parfois on ne les pense pas, pour éviter qu'ils viennent nous hanter

A cette idée, le Serdaigle se fendit d'un sourire.

- Je te sens motivé, Olivier… Vas-y !

Les yeux de Dubois s'écarquillèrent. Visiblement prêt à protester, Roger le vit ouvrir la bouche avant de se reprendre. En se redressant de toute sa superbe, Olivier leur signifia que le défi était relevé. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et les croisa avant de les laisser retomber contre ses jambes. Roger et Marcus laissèrent échapper un pouffement moqueur quand leur ancien camarade leva les yeux au ciel à la recherche d'inspiration puis se reprirent quand celui-ci les foudroya du regard.

- Cédric, fit Dubois soudainement très solennel. Tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous…

- Pas au Quidditch, signala Flint un sourcil haussé.

- Ni en classe, ajouta Davies avec un sourire.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vers eux, ulcéré.

- Hé, c'est _mon_ discours ! s'indigna-t-il. Alors vos commentaires, vous vous les gardez !

Les deux Capitaines s'excusèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Donc, je disais… Cédric, tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous… Euh, dans la catégorie Poufsouffle de la chose.

Dans cette occasion précise, laisser parler Dubois n'était pas une brillante idée. En dehors des discours de remises de coupe, il y avait toujours un petit côté hilarant dans ses efforts de trouver les mots. Ricaner bêtement à un tel moment était quelque chose de totalement déplacé. Même en le sachant, le Serdaigle ne put cependant pas résister. Malgré ses efforts, il fut vite rejoint par Flint. Loin de se laisser abattre, Olivier continua, imperturbable.

- Personne, fit-il d'un ton théâtral. Personne ne savait mieux que toi user de toute sa gentillesse et sa candeur pour… ben, pour faire tomber les filles à ses pieds.

- Ça, c'est pas faux ! dut reconnaître Davies dans un soupir.

- Je crois que tu es parti un peu plus tôt que prévu, reprit Dubois soudainement plus grave. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… C'est bête, c'est vrai. Mais dis-toi que c'est autant de temps que tu peux désormais mettre à profit pour t'entraîner en nous attendant. Tu n'auras aucune excuse si nous continuons, même là-bas, à t'infliger de sérieux déculottées.

Les trois Capitaines échangèrent un regard et un furtif sourire. Réalisant soudainement ce qui venait de se passer, chacun s'empressa de retrouver son habituelle personnalité.

- Très émouvant, Woody ! déclara Flint avec mordant.

- Je te mets au défi d'en faire tout autant, répondit celui-ci d'un ton exagérément mielleux.

Même si la perspective d'entendre Flint rendre un hommage vibrant à sa manière à Cédric éveillait sa curiosité, Roger ne lui laissa pas le temps de ramasser le gant que Dubois venait de lancer. Par un étrange miracle, il avait réussi à trouver les mots. A quoi bon prendre le risque d'en rajouter.

- Ce n'est pas juste, soupira Roger tristement. Il ne le méritait pas.

- Carrément, marmonna Flint sombrement. Le champion de Poudlard, ça aurait du être moi. _Quoi_ ? ajouta-t-il devant l'air plus que sceptique de ses congénères. C'est vrai !

**oOo**

Bien sûr, ça leur aurait écorché la gorge d'approuver. Pourtant, c'était la vérité ! Il n'aurait pas connu le même sort que Diggory. Pas parce qu'il aurait pu échapper à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, non. Le Poufsouffle était mort en héros. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Sans être d'une intelligence remarquable, Marcus savait parfaitement ces choses-là.

Flint aurait survécu en se débarrassant de ses adversaires en premier. Pour la fille et le haricot, le problème aurait vite été réglé. Seul le bulgare aurait pu l'inquiéter. Sans pour autant parvenir à le vaincre, il en était persuadé. Mais la Coupe avait désigné Diggory. Et cela l'avait tué. Preuve, s'il en fallait encore une, que l'on ne gagnait rien dans la vie à être intègre et gentil.

La voix du Serdaigle le tira brusquement de sa réflexion.

- … n'oublierai jamais l'énergie qu'il a déployée pour faire accepter que ce fameux match soit rejoué. C'était noble de sa part, il faut le reconnaître. Il l'avait gagné à la régulière.

Le Serpentard entendit Woody laisser échapper un reniflement moqueur.

- Oui, fit-il acide. Enfin, _légèrement_ aidé par une horde de Détraqueurs.

- T'as pas accepté sa proposition que je sache ! signala Davies amusé de sa mauvaise foi.

Dubois fourra ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- Vous auriez fait pareil ! marmonna-t-il.

Serrant les lèvres pensivement, le Serdaigle finit par acquiescer.

- Pas moi ! ricana alors Flint.

C'était la vérité. Il n'y avait pas de secret pour l'emporter. Seulement être sans-pitié.

**oOo**

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? Est-ce que dans le cas contraire, il serait lui aussi allé proposer à Diggory de rejouer le match, même si celui-ci représentait un pas important vers la victoire ? C'était une question que Dubois s'était beaucoup posée. Il n'avait jamais su réellement y répondre.

Une partie de lui avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait le faire. L'autre savait que seul Cedric en était capable. Il l'avait respecté pour ça, plus que pour ses maigres performances. Il l'avait même envié, sans jamais l'avouer. De là où Diggory se trouvait, il l'avait certainement deviné.

Un soupir las lui échappa.

- Qui a apporté les fleurs ? finit-il par demander.

- _Des fleurs_ ? s'écria Flint ahuri. Putain Dubois, tu nous prends pour qui ?

Le Serdaigle et l'ancien Gryffondor lui intimèrent l'ordre de se taire. Dans ce cimetière rôdait une petite grand-mère qui n'hésiterait pas à les émasculer pour les empêcher de jurer.

- Ben, c'est ce qu'on amène d'habitude dans ces cas là ! se défendit Olivier.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna les multiples bouquets dont la tombe était couverte.

- Justement, c'est peut-être un peu conventionnel, non ? signala Roger.

- Et je n'offre pas des fleurs à un mec moi ! déclara Flint les bras serrés contre sa poitrine d'un ton sans appel.

- Parfait ! soupira Dubois en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez amené quoi dans ce cas là, alors ?

Si Davies se fendit d'une grimace d'excuse, Flint, lui, leur adressa un « hé hé » de plus prometteurs. Il plongea la main dans sa poche avant de l'en ressortir le poing fermé et de leur exhiber son trophée.

- Woaw… fit Dubois faussement émerveillé. Alors _ça_, c'est de l'idée !

- _Hé hé_, je ne voyais pas meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage ! expliqua Flint fièrement. Après tout, c'est un Attrapeur.

Entre son pouce et son index, il exhiba alors la petite balle dorée qui tentait par de frénétiques battements d'aile de s'échapper.

- Certainement, approuva Olivier d'un ton condescendant. Mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer _comment_ tu vas faire en sorte de ce Vif ne se barre pas ?

C'était une perspective que Flint n'avait selon toute vraisemblance pas envisagée. En tous cas, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et son air perdu le laissaient parfaitement présager. Dubois savoura ces délicieux instants.

- Une cloche ! s'écria soudainement Davies en le faisant sursauter.

L'ancien Gryffondor éclata de rire et administra une claque sonore dans le dos du Serpentard.

- Oui, t'as raison Roger. C'en est une magnifique ! Même les Suisses nous l'envient !

Son instinct de survie le poussa malgré tout à faire quelques pas sur le côté. Flint pouvait être violent et mauvais quand il s'y mettait.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. On a qu'à faire une cloche en verre. Le Vif restera ainsi bloqué.

Les deux autres observèrent longuement leur cadet.

- Pas bête ! reconnut Flint faiblement.

- _Normal_, signala Dubois. C'est un Serdaigle !

Davies leva les yeux au ciel, navré.

- Non, c'est du simple bon sens, répliqua-t-il. Bon, qui s'y colle ?

- Vas-y-toi, siffla Flint froidement, c'est ton idée !

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette, soupira Roger avant d'ajouter devant l'air surpris de ses homologues. Oui, je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir besoin de m'en servir dans un cimetière.

- Pareil, marmonna Flint. Woody ?

- Quoi ? demanda le joueur de Flaquemare innocemment.

- A toi de jouer…

Dubois se renfrogna et sortit sa baguette à contrecœur. Il était prêt à jurer que les deux autres s'étaient arrangés pour le faire exprès. Il transvasa les fleurs d'un bouquet dans un autre vase pour récupérer celui en verre ainsi délaissé. Il réfléchit longuement à la formule avant de se lancer. La Métamorphose n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée.

- Ben, je comprends pourquoi tu es devenu joueur de Quidditch ! se mit à pouffer Roger.

- Fermez là ok !

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Il faut dire que sans les commentaires de ses deux congénères, il lui avait de suite été plus facile de se concentrer. Etonnant de voir comme le fait de les menacer avec une baguette les avaient réduit au silence…

Il prit des mains de Flint le petit Vif et le plaça sous la cloche avant de la laisser retomber. Avec un tintement cristallin, la balle aux petites ailes éprouvait sans cesse la solidité des parois de verre.

- Les moldus vont se poser des questions, fit Roger tristement. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on devrait ?

Olivier ne se posa pas la question. Les moldus étaient doués pour trouver une explication à ce qui n'en avait pas. Il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire à ce sujet. Et il y avait une autre raison qui motivait son choix. Par un étrange hasard, ce fut Flint qui, dans un murmure, l'exprima.

- Comme ça, ils sauront vraiment qui Cédric Diggory était.

**oOo**

Roger regretta la sensation de devoir accompli qu'il éprouva quand ils remontèrent de front l'allée de gravier. Quelque part, il s'était senti obligé de venir aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il savait que les autres le feraient. Autrement, il n'aurait certainement pas osé. Ce n'était pas cette lâcheté qui le gênait. Simplement le fait de ne pas s'en sentir désormais libéré et de n'en tirer aucune satisfaction. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait, de la manière dont ils le voulaient. Mais rien n'avait changé…

Le Serdaigle se demanda si les autres partageaient ce sentiment. Au silence qui s'était imposé depuis qu'ils s'étaient détournés de la tombe, il sut qu'ils affrontaient eux aussi d'autres pensées. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour leur changer les idées que Dubois finit par proposer :

- Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

- Je suis mineur, répliqua Davies les sourcils froncés, je te le rappelle.

Dubois fit rouler ses yeux avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Merlin, soupira-t-il faussement effondré. Voilà qu'en une année notre Roger est devenu un saint. Que je sache, ça ne te posait pas autant de problèmes il n'y pas si longtemps !

- Je veux dire que je ne peux pas transplaner ! se défendit le Serdaigle alors que Flint approuvait d'un ricanement.

- Oh, si c'est que ça, je peux t'emmener, assura Olivier amusé.

Davies haussa les épaules et leur passa devant.

- Non, ma mère m'a accompagné, expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Elle doit m'attendre dans le coin.

A sa plus grande horreur, il vit les yeux de deux jeunes hommes se mettre à briller.

- Tu veux dire que c'est la jolie blonde garée près de l'entrée, fit Flint avec son sourire de prédateur.

- C'est ma _mère _!

- Pas la mienne ! assura le Serpentard en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et en se penchant vers lui. Dis moi, est-ce qu'il y a un monsieur Davies dans sa vie ?

Indigné, le blondinet se dégagea violemment.

- Va te faire voir, ok !

- Ne sois pas susceptible ! intervint Dubois en s'interposant entre eux. Et toi, Flint, laisse-le !

Il attendit que les deux soient calmés pour se tourner vers Roger.

- Au fait, demanda-t-il intéressé. Elle aime le Quidditch ? Et les joueurs en particulier ?

**oOo**

- Roger, allez, reviens !

Le Serdaigle est peut-être intelligent mais il est aussi très susceptible. L'air fier et digne que se donna Davies en quittant le cimetière fit intérieurement hurler de rire Flint. Un rien suffisait à le mettre en boîte celui-là.

Woody, las de tenter de se faire pardonner, finit par se résigner et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu l'as vexé ! déclara Flint.

- Oh, _vraiment_ ? Tu crois ? grogna l'ancien Gryffondor sarcastique. Bon, et toi ? Ça te dit ?

Le Serpentard se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

- Non, désolé. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend.

- Ta mère ? fit Dubois dans un éclat de rire.

- Non, ma copine.

Marcus vit avec délice son pire ennemi marquer un temps d'arrêt.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! fit Olivier incrédule. Trouve autre chose, ok ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, assura Flint.

L'air moqueur du jeune homme s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à l'ahurissement le plus complet.

- Tu veux dire que tu as quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il lentement.

Finalement, ce n'était plus aussi drôle que Marcus l'avait imaginé. C'était même limite insultant.

- Tu veux dire qu'une fille a accepté de sortir avec toi ? reprit Dubois d'une voix plus forte.

Carrément insultant.

- L'autre nabot a raison, va te faire foutre !

Pris d'un vertige, l'ancien Gryffondor se rattrapa à son bras pour ne pas tomber.

- Waow… fit-il peinant à se remettre la nouvelle. Faut à tout prix que je la rencontre alors ! Dis lui de venir !

Méfiant, le Serpentard se dégagea violement et l'observa les yeux plissés.

- Certainement pas !

- Tu as peur qu'elle craque pour moi ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me quitte pour connaître quelqu'un dans ton genre, répliqua Flint froidement avant de se fendre à son tour d'un sourire entendu. Figure-toi que nous avions autre chose de prévu cet après-midi.

- Flint, je t'assure, le cimetière est assez glauque, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes ajouter un truc à mon traumatisme. Tant pis pour le verre…soupira-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. De toutes façons, j'ai des tas de choses à faire moi aussi.

La perche était trop belle pour que le Serpentard s'abstienne de s'en saisir.

- Comme prendre une douche ? suggéra-t-il innocemment en venant le renifler.

- J'ai dit que j'étais venu le plus vite possible, se défendit Dubois vexé. Tu voulais que j'arrive en retard ? Encore _plus_ en retard ?

**oOo**

Ok, il avait fait l'impasse sur la douche cette fois-là. Mais il ne pouvait pas sentir aussi mauvais que Flint l'affirmait. En tous cas, son ennemi juré semblait se délecter du doute qu'il venait de semer.

En une année, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Mais dans ce cimetière, Olivier sut que d'autres restaient telles qu'elles l'avaient toujours étés.

- Bon, fit Flint après un moment. Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas.

- Pas avant qu'un autre de nous y passe, répondit Dubois avec un haussement d'épaule. Ce qui pourrait arriver rapidement si je rattrape Roger et que je rencontre sa jolie petite maman.

Amusé, Flint laissa échapper un sourire.

- Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir dans ce cas-là ! déclara-t-il en tendant la main à son homologue Capitaine.

- Tu n'imagines pas ! répondit Olivier avec un sourire en prenant le soin, tout comme Flint le faisait, d'écraser le plus possible la main qu'il serrait.

Deux cracs quasi-simultanés après, le petit cimetière retrouvait enfin son habituelle sérénité.

* * *

Prochaine passe: "**De l'art et du Quidditch, on ne discute pas**"


	18. De l'Art et du Quidditch

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!  
**Création de la C2 "Dieux du Stade" sur ce site qui regroupera désormais toutes les participations que les membres publieront! Avis à ceux et celles en manque de Quidditch!**

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Succès mitigé pour "Capitaines". C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien! Ca doit encore être un coup du Roi des Démons... Bref, aujourd'hui plus que jamais un immense merci à **Touffue**, **Tite bulle brine** & **Louve Solitaire** qui m'ont empêchée de sombrer dans une dépression post-update! Gros bisous à toutes! Et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir changer l'ordre de publication. L'autre OS ne s'écrivait définitivement pas...

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR, je n'ai fait qu'imaginé les faits. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi de mars sur Dieux du Stade qui était "**Kouidditch**". Le but était d'écrire des univers alternatifs où le Quidditch n'existait pas en tant que sport. Mais si ce n'était pas un sport, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être?

* * *

**De l'art et du Quidditch, on ne discute pas**

Nul ne savait d'où ce tableau venait. Le même mystère planait sur ses influences, le lieu et l'époque qui l'avaient vu naître.

Peu de monde s'y intéressait. Peu de monde parvenait à s'y attarder.

Violence extrême, passion et, d'une certaine manière, destruction, tout cela ressortait de ce mélange de rouge sang, noir ténèbres et or triomphant, de cet enchevêtrement infinis de cercles étirés, de ce tourbillon incessant qui ne pouvait que provoquer une certaine nausée.

C'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait vu dans ce tableau.

C'est ce que le reste de ses confrères n'y voyait pas.

L'œuvre avait pour réputation d'être laide. Même si ce jugement n'avait pas lieu d'être au sein du milieu artistique, les professionnels du métier s'accordaient à ce sujet. Le « Quidditch » était sans intérêt.

Personne ne comprit réellement comment une telle « œuvre » avait pu se retrouver dans un musée si réputé. Seul le directeur Dumbledore, universitaire mondialement réputé, en connaissait le secret.

Soucieux de cerner ce qui avait pu tant le toucher, il parvint à convaincre sa collaboratrice et conservatrice des arts contemporains de son musée d'entrer en possession du tableau et de lui faire une place dans l'exposition. Connaissant la réputation de cette œuvre, le professeur MacGonagall y fut d'abord réticente avant de finir par se laisser convaincre de jeter un œil à ce portrait tant controversé.

Femme réputée pour son savoir, son caractère intraitable et sa sensibilité si bien dissimulée que son existence même était retourné au pur état théorique, elle laissa cependant échapper une larme en lui faisant face la première fois. Dumbledore sut alors que son intuition était plus que confirmée. Les larmes n'étaient pas un moyen d'expression que Minerva connaissait.

Le mystère entourant ce tableau finit par les passionner.

Alors que, pour la plupart des gens, l'œuvre paraissait dénuer d'intérêt (malaise visuel dû à la forte coloration mis à part), ce tableau exerçait chez une mince frange de la population une attraction inexplicable que le directeur du musée n'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

Plus intéressant encore, aucun lien logique, aucun critère social, culturel ou économique ne semblait unir les personnes qui y réagissaient. Comme si le Quidditch lui-même choisissait les gens à qui il désirait parler.

Dumbledore finit par passer tout son temps libre au musée, à épier les réactions des visiteurs, à prendre en notes ce qu'il pouvait, espérant ainsi parvenir à rationaliser ce fait. Il avait été là à chaque moment.

Quand dans la foule des sorties scolaires, quelques-unes des têtes blondes observaient le tableau, émerveillés… Proportions d'ailleurs raisonnables de filles et de garçons, il fallait le noter !

Quand ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns que ses parents avaient forcé à venir avait finalement passé la journée assis devant l'œuvre, sans jamais se lasser ni détourner les yeux, comme s'il venait de trouver une réponse à toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se poser…

Quand une jolie demoiselle aux origines orientales et un grand gaillard visiblement très gêné avaient choisi d'échanger leur premier baiser devant ce portrait…

Quand ce petit garçon à lunettes, trop absorbé par sa contemplation, ayant manqué l'une des marches de l'escalier s'était fendu le crâne et qu'il avait été le premier à appeler les pompiers…

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était revenu au musée dès qu'il le pouvait pour s'asseoir sur sa banquette et observer ce que le Quidditch était.

Quand le petit garçon à lunettes était revenu le remercier et qu'il avait sur son front l'étrange cicatrice que son « vol de la mort » lui avait laissé…

Quand, lors d'une journée que personne n'oublierait jamais, une atypique famille nombreuse à la chevelure orangée avait mis à feu et à sang le musée et dont les enfants, notamment les deux teignes démoniaques, s'étaient miraculeusement calmés devant le tableau…

Quand un autre jeune homme, à la chevelure noire et à la mâchoire carrée, avait lui aussi fini par revenir tous les jours au musée, déclenchant ainsi une lutte de territoire concernant la banquette située la plus proche du tableau…

Quand en général, deux personnes que ce portrait touchait échangeaient un regard par lequel elles se reconnaissaient.

Comme si à une autre époque, un autre lieu, quelque chose les avaient réunis…

Ses obligations de directeur avaient fini par se rappeler à lui. Résigné, il avait quitté son poste d'observation et sa chemise à fleur qui le faisait passer inaperçu. Non sans avoir eu une idée…

**oOo**

Se rendre à la salle du « Quidditch », comme elle l'avait rebaptisée, était devenu un rituel pour le professeur MacGonagall à chaque fermeture. Argus Rusard, chef des gardiens du musée, avait beau essayer, personne d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait à mettre dehors les petits Marcus et Olivier, encore et toujours en train de se disputer.

Un soir cependant, elle découvrit à son retour de l'expulsion un dossier que Dumbledore lui avait préparé. Parmi tous les étudiants qu'elle avait sélectionnés pour mener une étude complète et sérieuse sur le Quidditch, il avait enfin tranché. Pour ne choisir personne de la liste mais un nom que lui-même avait rajouté. Un dénommé Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Brokeback Mountain**


	19. Brokeback Mountain

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!  
**N'oubliez pas d'aller voir la C2 "Dieux du Stade" sur ce site qui regroupe désormais toutes les participations que les membres ont publié (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil)! Qualité et Quidditch au rendez-vous!!**

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié dans ce recueil! Voici donc une petite update! C'est assez crétin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!

**Disclaimer:  
**Charlie Weasley doit son existence et son doux métier à Dame JKR. Pour ma part, j'assume cet épisode quelque peu honteux de sa vie. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi d'avril de "Pompom Power" qui était "**Ce fichu animal!**". Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire souffrir Charlie. Brokeback Mountain, film auquel je fais subir un affreux anachronisme est la propriété de ses auteurs et de ses producteurs.

* * *

**Brokeback Mountain**

Savoir comment les moldus des villages voisins de la Réserve pouvaient vivre en paix resterait à jamais un mystère pour Charlie Weasley.

Bien sûr, tout était mis en œuvre pour ça. Mille et une précautions étaient prises, les meilleurs sortilèges étaient lancés. L'esprit humain était si facile à berner.

Mais les dragons étaient différents. Les dragons se sentaient. Sans les voir, sans les entendre, sans être au courant de leur présence, ces villageois des montagnes savaient forcément que quelque chose se passait.

Comment pouvaient-ils résister à la tentation d'aller voir ce dont il s'agissait ?

C'était une chose qui dépassait totalement le jeune anglais. Sur le territoire d'un dragon, son corps réagissait. Son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort, plus vite. Ses sens s'aiguisaient. Il était à l'affût du moindre danger. Il se comportait comme une proie le ferait. C'était une montée d'adrénaline que nulle part ailleurs il ne retrouvait.

Antipodean Opaleye, Boutefeu chinois, Magyar à pointes, Noir des Hébrides, Norvégien à crête, Peruvian Vipertooth, Suédois à museau court, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Vert Gallois… Et la star de la réserve, le Romanian Longhorn.

Dix espèces plus fascinantes les unes que les autres. Dix espèces qu'un jour, il réussirait à observer et étudier.

Et qui sait, peut-être une onzième à recenser. Les contes de la mer de Chine sur ce dragon vivant au fond de l'océan avaient forcément une raison d'exister…

Ces animaux exerçaient une fascination chez lui qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Peut-être était-ce dû au danger ? Charlie ne voyait en eux que pure beauté.

Ailes imposantes capables de soulever plusieurs tonnes mais à l'aspect paradoxalement décharné.

Cou gracile proche du cygne d'où naissait le pire des brasiers.

Dents acérées et quelques fois empoisonnées.

Ecailles tranchantes et aux reflets irisés.

Puissantes pattes postérieures permettant à cette masse de se dédouaner des lois de la gravité.

Haleine sulfurisée aux relents putréfiés.

Intelligence de la chasse rarement égalée dans le règne animal, notamment pour celle à l'humain, un sport que certaines espèces semblent adorer pratiquer.

Et accessoirement les créatures les plus vicieuses que la terre ait jamais portées !

Pour lui, la Nature n'avait pas pu faire prédateur plus dangereux et plus complet.

Les _dinosaures_ ? Charlie ne finissait jamais d'en ricaner.

Les dragons étaient sa vie. Pour eux, il avait tout laissé derrière lui. Amis, famille, Quidditch… Tout ça pour venir se perdre au fin fond de la Roumanie, pour vivre seul dans un pays qui lui était totalement étranger, loin du Terrier et des petits plats que sa mère pouvait préparer, loin de Poudlard et de sa fratrie.

Au grand damne de sa mère, c'était un choix que Charlie n'avait à aucun moment regretté.

Pour les dragons, il avait tout quitté. Pour eux, il était prêt à tout supporter.

Comme le fait d'avoir sacrifié sa seule semaine de congé au pays pour pouvoir participer à la campagne estivale de recensement des trois principaux secteurs de nidation de la réserve.

La famille comprendrait certainement. Enfin, un jour où l'autre, elle finirait par le faire.

Mais l'occasion avait été pour lui trop belle et le camp manquait de volontaires. Rares étaient les scientifiques, aussi amoureux soient-ils des grands sauriens, à désirer se plonger en immersion totalement durant un long séjour dans la forêt. Charlie, lui, en avait toujours rêvé.

Pas de feu, pas de nourriture autre que celle trouvée dans les bois, pas de magie, obligation d'uriner à au moins deux kilomètres de l'endroit où la tente était plantée. Le tout par simple mesure de sécurité.

Comme tous les reptiles, les dragons possédaient un odorat surdéveloppé. Se faire sentir revenait donc à être mangé. Chose dont, même par amour pour eux, il se passerait volontiers. Il était vital de rester invisible à leur nez.

Le directeur de la campagne leur avait attribué, à son ami Pietr et à lui, le lac d'altitude du secteur nord, étendue d'eau où on avait aperçu quelques semaines auparavant une femelle Longhorn et trois petits de la dernière portée en train de se désaltérer.

Après plusieurs jours de marche pour atteindre l'endroit et se fondre dans le décor, la tente fut plantée à proximité des berges. Depuis les deux soigneurs de dragons n'avaient plus eu qu'à guetter le passage de leurs protégés et à les annoter.

Stratégiquement placés, les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu assister en grands privilégiés au défilé des animaux de la forêt venus s'abreuver. Mère Nature avait parfaitement réglé le ballet. Proie et prédateurs se suivaient sans jamais se voir.

Les choses étaient bien faites. Chaque espèce avait sa place, son utilité. Du plus majestueux dragon au plus insignifiant Veracrasses. A diverses échelles, tous avaient un rôle à jouer. C'était ce que Charlie avait fini par constater.

Enfin, tous sauf un.

Une espèce ne servait à rien. Absolument à rien. Et c'était justement l'un de ses membres qui venaient de le tirer des bras de Morphée.

Encore assoupi, le jeune homme cligna longuement des yeux avant de se redresser. La tête soudainement prise dans la toile de la minuscule tente, il retint de justesse un juron. Même au bout d'une semaine, c'était une hauteur qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à intégrer.

La lueur de la lune pleine filtrée par la canopée éclairait faiblement l'intérieure de la tente. Quelque part dans la montagne, le cri d'un dragon avait retenti. Mais ce n'était pas ce bruit qui l'avait éveillé.

En plein été, les températures nocturnes pouvaient atteindre des records dans les Carpates. Il se passa une main sur son cou en sueur. Il avait eu beau se dévêtir autant que le partage de la tente le lui permettait, l'étuve le faisait transpirer. Il toucha du doigt la parcelle de peau qui s'était mise à le brûler. Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la tente avant le petit matin, il pria pour que son intuition ne soit pas confirmée.

Il pouvait tout supporter. Tout endurer. L'étroitesse et la vétusté du logement, la chaleur, les odeurs de pied, les hurlements de dragons à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais _ce_ bruit… C'était trop pour lui.

Mosquito.

Le Moustique.

Pour Charlie, la plus inutile des créatures qu'il puisse exister.

Le moustique ne servait à rien. Le moustique piquait, _toujours_ au plus mauvais. Et ça grattait. Le moustique venait vous faire « bzz bzz » au creux de l'oreille la nuit entière.

Le moustique était le Mal incarné.

D'ailleurs, son bruit montrait bien tout la perfidie dont l'animal était capable. Quasiment inaudible, il parvenait en vague soudaine à l'oreille de la victime quand celui-ci approchait.

Sur le qui-vive, Charlie remonta le drap trempé qui le couvrait jusqu'à son menton et, des yeux, chercha l'origine du léger bourdonnement qu'il percevait.

Dans une étude récente, il avait lu que ces bestioles étaient à la fois attirées par la chaleur et les odeurs. En temps normal, l'intrus aurait dû se ruer sur Pietr, toujours endormi, qui non content d'embaumer la tente grâce à ses chaussettes et ses pieds, chauffait en plus le petit espace mieux qu'un véritable radiateur.

Mais non, le moustique venait de piquer Charlie. Forcément, c'était toujours ainsi. Molly Weasley s'était arrangée pour que son second garçon ait la peau douce et sucrée. C'était une chose que les femmes semblaient apprécier.

Au grand désespoir de Charlie, les moustiques aussi.

Il était cependant hors de question qu'il finisse la nuit en éponge et tout bouffi. Déjà parce qu'il serait totalement ridicule le lendemain en demandant à Sofia, l'infirmière du camp, de venir lui apporter la potion qui lui éviterait de passer les quinze jours qui suivraient à se gratter (Charlie n'avait, en la matière, aucune volonté). Ensuite parce que le moustique roumain n'avait rien à voir avec les gentils petits _Midges_ écossais. Non, leurs cousins des Carpates viennent, eux, directement du Crétacé !

Pour le jeune anglais, le constat était simple. C'était le moustique ou lui. Et ce serait le moustique, si possible…

Se guidant au son, il tenta de suivre en aveugle la trajectoire du vol de la bête. A de nombreuses reprises, il dût, avec des vigoureux moulinets du bras et des pieds, brasser l'air pour le faire s'écarter. L'insecte infernal à moitié assommé, il l'entendit d'un bourdonnement moins assuré s'écarter et finalement se poser.

Charlie ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. L'occasion de venir à bout de son rival était trop belle pour ne pas s'en saisir. D'un mouvement lent, il leva la main au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur l'endroit visé avec toute la force et la rapidité qu'il possédait.

Un cri retentit alors dans la nuit.

Charlie n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était sur Pietr que le moustique s'était posé.

Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que, contrairement à ses habitudes, c'était sur le dos que son camarade de tente s'était couché.

Il avait surtout oublié que le moustique, tout en perfidie, choisissait _toujours_ le plus mauvais endroit pour se poser…

Charlie ne le réalisa qu'après.

**oOo**

- Et…

Torse nu et assis sur la table d'examen, le rouquin adressa un regard embarrassé à Sofia l'infirmière, de deux fois son aînée.

- Tu as vu _Brokeback Moutain_, ce film moldu dont tout le monde a parlé ? demanda-t-il finalement remettant sa chemise, une fois le baume appliqué.

- Oui, et alors ? s'étonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas le rapport. Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes rentrés…

Le jeune anglais grimaça un instant, repensant à ce qui s'était passé et hésitant à tout avouer. Ses épaules finirent pas s'affaisser et il se fendit d'un long et profond soupir désespéré.

- Hé ben… Pietr aussi.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Charlie, Olivier et Flintounet**


	20. Charlie, Olivier et Flintounet

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!  
**N'oubliez pas d'aller voir la C2 "Dieux du Stade" sur ce site qui regroupe désormais toutes les participations que les membres ont publié (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil)! Qualité et Quidditch au rendez-vous!!**

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Le Quidditch n'a pas la côte en ce moment, j'en ai bien l'impression. Je sais pas si c'est à cause du beau temps ou des exams, mais y a de la désertion dans les rangs. Enfin bon... Vous avez peut-être raison, je n'aimais pas trop non plus l'OS précédent!  
Merci à **Tite bulle brine** et **Touffue** (fidèles parmi les fidèles!) pour leurs reviews aux chapitres précédents ainsi qu' à **Blue Cinnamon** et **Molly Stevenson** pour avoir reviewer les précédents!  
Ces trois drabbles ont été écrit lors des nuits drabble organisées par Annaoz (même pseudo sur ce site). Le principe est simple, durant deux nuit, les participants ont le droit de poster des requêtes (fandom, personnage et thème) et d'écrire des drabbles en réponses à celles des autres. Je vous mets ici celles écrites et qui concernaient le Quidditch!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR. Les thèmes quant à eux viennent de Ezilda, Twinzie et Lunatanis (également toutes les trois sur ce site!)**

* * *

**

_Requête: Marcus Flint - "Mes rêves de gloire"_

**oOo**

**Mes rêves de gloire... enfin réalisés**

Il n'y avait pas de petites victoires. Marcus le savait. Chaque point pris avait son importance. Surtout quand cela l'opposait à Olivier.

Durant tout l'été, il n'avait pas cessé d'y songer. Il savait que cette fois-ci, il l'aurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se languit de septembre, de la rentrée et de son meilleur ennemi.

Approcher Dubois fut compliqué. Ce crétin de Gryffondor avait une nette tendance à se méfier dès que le Serpentard pénétrait son périmètre de sécurité d'environs dix mètres. Précaution inutile puisque comme Marcus s'était fait un joie de le lui démontrer, dix mètres ne le protègerait jamais assez. Précaution d'autant plus agaçante que pour que sa victoire soit validée, il devait se trouver juste à côté!

Cette proximité le rendait malade, mais il s'y résigna. C'était une chose que le triomphe imposait.

Il tenta tout ce qu'il put. Dans la Grande Salle, dans les escaliers, dans les vestiaires. Rien n'y fit. Olivier parvenait toujours à s'échapper.

Alors un jour, Marcus eut une idée. Il se rappella qu'il existait un endroit où Dubois ne bougeait jamais, un endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux et d'où ils ne pouvaient pas s'esquiver.

Se retrouver avec le Gryffondor dans le bureau de MacGonagall ne fut qu'une simple formalité. Là, debouts en train de se faire enguirlander par la vieille écossaise, il put enfin raccrocher ses rêves de victoire pour la savourer.

Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha d'Olivier pour que leurs épaules en viennent à se frôler.

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui permit de vérifier et un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

Il était désormais le plus grand des deux.

Woody allait en crever quand il s'en apercevrait.

**oOoOoOo**

_Requête: Olivier Dubois - "Parce que je le vaux bien"_

**oOo**

**Parce qu'il le vaut bien...**

- Mais pourquoi?

Angelina retint avec peine le cri d'agacement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de hurler.

- Parce que! Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Dubois continua à l'observer sans ciller. Comprendre ce qu'était une réponse négative devait visiblement être hors de sa portée.

- Allez! Angelina, je ne te demande pas grand chose, fit-il en essayant de dédramatiser.

- Pas..._grand chose_? s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Tu me demandes simplement d'aller faire un numéro de charme à cet obsédé sexuel de Davies pour pouvoir confirmer une information que toute l'école et le monde sorcier possède déjà!

- Tu vois, répondit-il avec un sourire encourageant. C'est pas si terrible que ça.

La main de la joueuse se porta doucement vers l'épais dictionnaire qui se trouvait sur la table à proximité d'elle. Assomer son Capitaine lui sembla être une idée des plus douces.

- Ne compte pas sur moi! répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Allez! Fais le pour Gryffondor!

- Pour Gryffondor? Dubois, ne te fous pas de moi...

Le Capitaine fit un instant la moue avant de soupirer.

- Ok, fais le pour moi dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

La Poursuiveuse le dévisagea froidement.

- Je le vaux bien, hein? tenta son aîné avec un sourire maladroit.

Elle resserra sa main sur le dictionnaire. Pour sûr, Olivie le valait.

**oOoOoOo**

_Requête: Charlie Weasley/Un autre gars d'HP - "Une nouvelle cicatrice"_

**oOo**

**Vocation toute trouvée**

Douleur fulgurante. Taches multicolores devant les yeux, vite remplacées par une galaxie de petites étoiles.

Légèrement sonné, il tituba. Charlie n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pas là où il s'était placé.

Il ignora les "Oh, Coach, je suis désolé" que son agresseur ne cessait de répéter et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de la main et découvrit ainsi qu'il saignait. A tatons, il mesura l'ampleur des dégâts. Le nez parfaitement dessiné qui faisait la fierté de sa mère venait encore une fois d'exploser.  
Charlie ne paniqua pas. Il savait que Pomfresh arrangerait ça et que seule subsisterait une petite cicatrice. Elle s'ajouterait à toutes celles que son corps portait déjà.

Pour l'instant, le plus important était de mettre son agresseur involontaire hors d'état de nuire.

En commençant par lui demander de ne plus essayer de l'aider et de bien vouloir poser cette batte.

- Olivier... marmonna Charlie alors que son apprenti l'observait horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Tu sais quoi, batteur, c'était une mauvaise idée... Si on essayait le poste de Gardien pour changer?

* * *

Prochaine passe: **La dame au Dragon**


	21. La Dame au dragon

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Alors, alors... L'histoire de cette OS est assez compliquée. Durant le mois d'avril, sur Dieux du Stade, les réponses devaient aller par 2. Les membres étaient autorisées à prendre la suite d'une histoire et de la continuer.  
C'est ce que j'ai fait avec l'histoire d'Ezilda (forcément, il y avait Charlie, je suis faible, je n'ai pas résisté).  
**Donc, si vous voulez tout comprendre (et je vous le recommande chaudement), allez lire "Celle qui l'adorait" sur la communauté LJ (le lien est dans le récapitulatif de mes fics sur mon LJ)**. Plein de petits détails ont été repris, la structure également, donc vraiment, la lecture est nécessaire (et n'oubliez pas de lui dire ce que vous en avez pensé!)  
Pour ceux qui ont une petite flemme en ce moment, je résume l'histoire précédente en bas de page...  
Ah oui, et je dois confesser que ceci est un pur prétexte pour écrire des scènes de vestiaires (en ai même pas honte en plus!)

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR, saufApril Beckett et Kirk (que j'ai affublé du doux nom d'Alistair) qui sont à Ezilda. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi "**2**" du mois d'avril sur Dieux du Stade. Le titre n'a rien à voir avec le roman d'Ann McCaffrey mais est une référence à la célèbre tapisserie La Dame à la licorne.

* * *

**La Dame au dragon**

- Charlie Weasley, je m'appelle Charlie Weasley…

Ces quelques mots prononcés, il fut frappé par la grâce et eut l'illumination. Le Professeur MacGonagall ! Voilà à qui son interlocutrice lui faisait penser. Cette dame qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Plus que l'âge, la silhouette et les petites lunettes posées sur le bout du nez, c'était principalement le froncement de sourcils réprobateur qui faisait remonter en lui ses vieux souvenirs de l'enseignante.

Quatre année après sa sortie de Poudlard, par un étrange hasard, il se trouvait face à un ersatz de fantôme du passé. Instinctivement, il appliqua la technique qu'il avait tant de fois employée par le passé lorsqu'il tentait alors de résister à l'œil inquisiteur de sa directrice de maison. Moldue ou pas, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne puisse pas fonctionner. Le jeune homme s'efforça donc de ne pas ciller ou laisser son sourire s'altérer. Offrir un visage égal et charmant en toutes circonstances, voilà qui était censée amadouer son hôtesse.

Il ne sut pas directement si sa tactique avait fonctionné. Les yeux de la femme en tailleur se plissèrent, renforçant ainsi le creusement de ses pattes d'oie. Elle resta de longs instants à le dévisager.

- Bien sûr, déclara-t-elle finalement. Charlie Weasley…

Le dresseur de dragons sentit son sourire légèrement se figer. Si le ton de sa voix parût soudainement plus amical, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'inviter à entrer. Rester debout à l'entrée de la pièce ne le gênait pas plus que ça en réalité. Du moment que cela n'excédait pas la demi-heure, il n'y avait pas de raisons que la morsure à son mollet ne commence à l'élancer.

D'un geste inconscient, la MacGonagall version moldue resserra les dossiers de présentation qu'elle tenait en main contre sa poitrine. Charlie savait ce que cela signifiait. De contrariété, il plissa légèrement le nez. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de se rassurer ? Pouvait-il donc l'intimider ?

Il se morigéna mentalement. Ce savon bon marché n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Avec la chance qu'il avait, les phéromones de dragons ne s'étaient pas totalement dispersées. Quand les moldus les inhalaient, leurs peurs ancestrales se manifestaient, une crainte et une méfiance irréfléchie que leur instinct de survie leur intimait d'adopter.

Charlie n'avait pas réfléchi. Quand il avait lu sur le journal qu'elle allait exposer, il s'était précipité pour rentrer au pays. L'occasion de s'acquitter de sa promesse était enfin arrivée.

- Est-ce que Miss Beckett est ici ? demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui voulez ? répliqua sèchement son hôtesse.

- J'ai quelque chose à lui donner.

Il tendit dans sa direction le carton à dessin qu'il avait à la main. A la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il sut qu'elle avait dû en entendre parler. A l'instant où elle le vit, crainte et méfiance furent oubliées. L'effet des phéromones semblait s'être envolé.

- Elle sera libre d'ici peu, expliqua-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à l'ombre d'un sourire. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à faire le tour et observer…

Le jeune Weasley poussa un soupir. Dans une galerie d'art, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

**oOo**

- Hé, _Charlie_ !

Surpris par le hurlement de son ami, l'Attrapeur glissa sur le carrelage trempé de la sortie de douche. Il évita la chute de justesse et une fois son équilibre retrouvé, renoua la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille que ce semblant de chute avait faite tomber.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a dû arrêter l'entraînement parce qu'il était fatigué, je trouve que tu as encore du souffle, mon cher Alistair…

Son Batteur, déjà en caleçon et chaussettes, se fendit d'un sourire.

- Devine qui t'attend dehors ? fit-il d'un air entendu.

Charlie se posa sur l'un des bancs et fit mine de réfléchir.

- J'avais pourtant dit à ta copine d'attendre que tu sois parti pour me rejoindre.

Son ami lui jeta sa serviette sale au visage. Charlie l'évita de justesse et se mit à rire.

- Weasley : 1. Kirk : 0 ! fit Donovan, l'un des Poursuiveurs depuis l'une des cabines de douches.

- Rigole, rigole, fit Alistair vexé. En attendant, ma douce n'aime que _moi_ et ce n'est pas elle qui fait le pied de grue pour _toi_…

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ?

Charlie se pencha en avant pour faire tomber l'eau que ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains. S'il ne vit pas le sourire plus que ravi de son ami, il le devina à l'instant où il prit son inspiration pour parler. Avec les années, c'était le genre de choses qu'il avait vite apprises sur son ami Alli.

- Devine… claironna celui-ci.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'_elle_. Sachant pertinemment que son ami Batteur ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir de la sorte, Charlie tenta malgré tout de l'ignorer. Sans surprise, il vit apparaître les chaussettes et les mollets poilus de son camarade dans son champ de vision. Désormais obligé de lui faire face, il se redressa lentement et découvrit son air trop heureux pour être innocent.

Il parlait bien d'_elle_.

- Ta copine est au courant qu'elle sort avec un crétin fini ?

Alistair n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. L'irruption des filles de l'équipe dans le vestiaire ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Allons Charlie, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a choisie, ricana Fragance depuis le seuil de la porte. Au fait, qui en veut à ton corps aujourd'hui ? Les cloisons sont fines mais on n'a pas tout saisi...

La gêne et la fureur firent virer les joues du Capitaine au carmin.

- _Sortez d'ici_, hurla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. Y a des gens nus dans ce vestiaire !

Il entendit ses filles se mettre à glousser et rattrapa de justesse la serviette qui avait commencé à lui glisser des hanches. Soudainement las, il se relaissa tomber sur son banc. Alistair était décidé, les filles en train de ricaner et Donovan, toujours sous sa douche, ne viendrait pas l'aider. Autant faire le dos rond jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient lassés.

- Son Ombre, expliqua Alistair ravi, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler son pantalon.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de protester. Ce surnom avait le don de l'agacer. Paradoxalement, il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Ou du moins, ne s'en souvenait jamais. Seul ce sobriquet idiot lui permettait de la situer.

- Arrête, grogna-t-il mettant sa passivité de côté.

- Quoi ? se défendit son Batteur. Elle est là partout où tu vas. Elle te suit comme ton ombre. C'est ton Ombre !

- Mais je ne la connais même pas !

- Tu ne les connais jamais Charlie, signala Fragance calmement. Cela ne les empêche pas de te connaître toi. _Elle_ plus que les autres. Elle connaît tes horaires, toutes tes petites manies… Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle sait également tout ce que tu as pu ingurgiter durant ces dernières 48h… Si ça, ce n'est pas connaître quelqu'un !

Charlie éclata de rire quand elle accompagna ses derniers mots d'un sourire coquin.

- Je sais tout ça de vous aussi ! rétorqua-t-il.

Légèrement vexée, sa Poursuiveuse pinça ses lèvres.

- Oui mais toi, même nu devant nous, tu n'en veux pas à nos corps, déclara-t-elle avant de se retirer de l'encadrement et de lentement refermer la porte.

Les oreilles de Charlie se mirent à nouveau à le brûler. Parce qu'il était toujours nu sous cette serviette, c'était en partie vrai… Mais principalement à cause de ce que sa joueuse avait insinué. "Clairement dit" en fait serait plus approprié.

- Mais elle… bafouilla-t-il en se tournant vers Alistair. Elle ne… Enfin qu'est ce qui… Tu crois qu'elle… _A mon corps_ ?

Le Batteur envoya à son capitaine un regard consterné du plus bel effet.

- Weasley, elle meurt d'envie de te _croquer_…

Abattu, Charlie s'attrapa la tête à deux mains. Savoir qu'on le suivait était une chose. Savoir pourquoi on le faisait en était une autre. Il n'était pas naïf au point de l'ignorer. Tout au moins, il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Voyant son Capitaine dans la tourmente, Kirk jugea bon d'ajouter.

- Dans le sens artistique du terme, je m'entends.

Charlie ignora le « Weasley : 2. Kirk : 19 » du Donovan amphibie et adressa à son ami un regard le plus pétrifiant possible.

- S'il te plaît, Charlie, reprit Alistair soudainement plus sérieux. Fais quelque chose pour la faire partir. Quand je la vois à chaque entraînement assise au plus haut de la tribune, j'ai l'impression de voir une bernacle accrochée à son rocher !

- Très poétique, soupira Charlie.

- Ça me gêne qu'on me regarde comme ça ! répliqua Kirke.

- Ça te gêne que les gens te regardent jouer ? Alistair, mon ami, je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème !

Blasé, Kirk secoua la tête et finit par se laisser tomber sur son siège.

- Charlie… Je t'aime mon pote, tu le sais. Tu es un mec gentil, les filles te trouvent beau comme un dieu. Ok ! Pas de problème. Elles peuvent te suivre tant qu'elles le veulent. Mais pas _ici_. Le Quidditch est le seul jeu maître dans ces lieux. Il n'y a pas de place pour ceux de la séduction et la flatterie.

Charlie laissa échapper un sourire triste. Il avait raison. Mille fois raison. Même si ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il la voyait.

- Tu choisis le moment où je suis à poil pour te déclarer ? fit-il faussement choqué. Finalement, je crois que je fais bien de m'occuper de ta copine à ta place…

Pour la première fois dans son vie, son ami ne céda pas à la provocation et fermement campé dans ses positions ne comptait pas laisser son Capitaine se défiler.

- Elle vient simplement prendre l'air pour travailler, tenta Weasley.

- Dans un stade de Quidditch ? s'écria Alistair. Qui vient travailler dans un stade de Quidditch ?

Charlie se creusa un instant les méninges avant de voir une chaussette dépassée d'un casier.

- Olivier ! s'écria-t-il en levant un index triomphateur. Olivier le fait !

- Olivier ? répéta le Batteur sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ok, alors qui le fait, à part Olivier et ton Ombre ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi comment elle s'appelle ?

Kirk dut faire un pas de côté pour éviter sa serviette sale que Charlie lui renvoyait.

- Penses-y Charlie ! Vraiment, hein ? Je te jure, toutes ces vapeurs d'amour, ça m'empêche de jouer ! Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Il n'a pas tort.

La voix de Donovan, enfin sorti de la douche, le fit sursauter. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Si même l'homme grenouille s'y mettait !

- Et vous, les filles ?

Malgré la porte close, Charlie ésavait qu'elles étaient restées écouter.

- Fonce Cap'tain ! s'écria le chœur de vierges.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ce que l'équipe veut, le Capitaine l'exécute ! philosopha-t-il.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, ajouta Alistair, on lui envoie Olivier ! Et je peux te jurer qu'il lui fera quitter bien vite son rocher !

- Attendez, elle n'a pas mérité ça ! protesta Charlie effrayé. Cela me paraît être un peu radical comme procédé.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à nouveau. La tête de Fragance ne tarda pas à y apparaître.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper ! claironna-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas ton genre, tu la dégages. Elle pleurera, elle t'oubliera ! Et nous, on en sera débarrassée.

- Si c'est ton genre… reprit Kirke avec un sourire coquin. Tu…

- Je lui ferai ce que ta copine n'arrête pas de me demander, le coupa Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras levés, prêt à se protéger.

Sa minute raisonnable étant passé, Alistair fit plus que céder à cette provocation. Sa vengeance fut terrible mais Charlie eut au moins le plaisir d'avoir eu son petit esprit préservé de toutes les grivoiseries que son ami pouvait débiter.

**oOo**

Bill avait du succès avec les femmes.

Charlie lui en avait seulement _auprès_. Pour lui, ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

La preuve, la première fois où il était allé lui parler, cela s'était mal passé.

Il avait réussi à la faire fuir.

Et quelque part, c'était ce que l'équipe voulait.

**oOo**

- _Charlie_ !

Evidemment.

Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça. Surtout pas lui.

Avec le mince espoir de ne plus l'entendre, il tourna le robinet pour augmenter la puissance du jet de douche. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute, il avait essayé.

- Je suis sous la douche, là !

Cela n'eut pas raison d'Alistair dont les mains ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au-dessus de la porte de la cabine.

- C'est… pas ça… qui va m'arrêter, souffla celui-ci en plein effort.

Charlie poussa un hurlement quand, ayant réussi à se hisser à la force des bras, son ami fit apparaître sa tête par-dessus la porte.

- DEGAGE !

- Charlie, je t'assure, répondit Kirk après avoir évité la savonnette que son Capitaine venait de lui lancer, c'est aussi désagréable pour moi que ça peut l'être pour toi !

- Alors attends que j'aie fini ! protesta Charlie en cachant tant bien que mal sa nudité.

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, fit Alistair. Et au moins comme ça, je suis sûr que tu m'écoutes.

La porte lui étant désormais bloquée et n'ayant plus rien à lui lancer, Charlie dut se résigner. Il allait devoir l'écouter. Il se passe une main sur le visage pour retirer l'eau qui, coulant depuis la paume de douche, l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

- Je t'écoute, tu es satisfait ?

Alistair se fendit d'un sourire trop poli pour être sincère et se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

- Raconte-moi un peu comment tu as réussi à te faire un bleu aussi mal placé ? fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. La fesse droite… C'est quand même assez suspect !

- KIRK !

Entendre Donovan ricaner depuis la douche d'à côté fut pour Charlie le summum de l'humiliation.

- Ok, concéda Alistair sentant que le seuil de tolérance de son ami Capitaine venait d'être dépassé. On en reparlera plus tard !

- Nous n'en reparlerons pas ! s'écria Charlie hors de lui.

- Ok… De toutes façons, ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- Oh, _vraiment_ ? fit-il d'un air mauvais.

Alistair lui témoigna d'un reniflement dédaigneux toute la mesquinerie que lui inspirait sa répartie.

- Elle est toujours là ! déclara-t-il la mine sombre.

Evidemment. Charlie l'avait vue. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Mais seul Alistair avait insisté pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Pourtant je suis allé lui parler, avoua Charlie. Elle s'est même enfuie quand je l'ai fait.

- L'ennui, c'est qu'elle est revenue, signala son ami suspendu à la porte de la douche.

- Là, ce n'est pas ma faute, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'aborder le sujet.

- Maline en plus, murmura le Batteur pour lui-même. Mon vieux, je crois que tu vas devoir recommencer. Et puis, tu sais, si tu n'y arrives pas, je pourrai toujours régler ça en deux secondes.

Le jeune homme retrouva le sol avant que Charlie ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

- Un accident est si vite arrivé, fit Kirk d'un ton léger.

Il illustra son explication d'une petite pichenette sur la porte de douche.

Charlie se trouva obligé d'accepter. Pour _elle_, d'une part. Et puis jamais MacGonagall ne croirait jamais à une envolée involontaire de batte ou d'une déviation malheureuse de la trajectoire d'un Cognard.

**oOo**

Quand Charlie était sorti du vestiaire, le reste de l'équipe l'avait depuis longtemps précédé. Affirmant vouloir être seul au moment où cela se ferait, il avait dû attendre que Donovan finisse enfin de se changer et quitte le terrain. Quelque part, il avait espéré qu'elle en aurait eu assez, qu'elle serait partie.

Charlie la trouva là où il l'avait toujours vu quand les entraînements étaient finis. Elle avait pris place sur la dernière travée. Un léger malaise l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'elle l'avait probablement attendu. Et que lui l'avait volontairement faite attendre.

Se maudissant pour sa lâcheté, il prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à y aller. Cette fois-ci, les choses seraient réglées. Alors qu'il se rendait d'un pas conquérant à ses côtés, il vit que contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'était pas en train de réviser.

Il se figea un instant et esquissa un sourire. Voilà qui ferait plaisir à Olivier. Lui seul pouvait donc s'en vanter.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds dessinait. Charlie constata qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Pour sa défense, le terrain de Quidditch n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Manque de chance, c'était également celui qu'il préférait.

Il fut fasciné par son application. Sa curiosité piquée, il s'approcha à pas de loup de la tribune où elle se trouvait. Un pli de concentration barrait son front, l'un de ses crayons était coincé derrière son oreille. Elle observa un moment son dessin et se mit à sourire. A sa grande surprise, Charlie réalisa qu'il l'avait imitée par pur mimétisme.

- Tu dessines ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de baisser le son de sa voix pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle poussa un cri de terreur et totalement affolée, referma le carton à dessin qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

- Non… Je… Je…

Charlie esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour retirer le crayon qu'elle avait derrière l'oreille.

- Et tu as besoin de tenir ton oreille avec ça parce que…

La jeune fille l'observa un instant interdite avant de parvenir à rougir encore plus.

- Sans ça, elle s'envolerait, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ah, fit Charlie comme s'il venait de comprendre. Excellente raison, c'est vrai.

Elle lui adressa un regard furtif avant d'à nouveau se détourner. Charlie le prit comme un signe encourageant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore détalé.

- Tu me montres ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Sur l'instant, il ne sut par quoi elle avait été le plus choquée. Qu'il s'assoie à cet endroit là ou qu'il demande à voir ce par quoi elle était tant absorbée. Ne pouvant trancher, il jugea que cela devait être un mix des deux.

- Je ne préfère pas, avoua-t-elle embarrassée.

- C'est sur moi ?

- _Pardon_ ? suffoqua-t-elle.

Charlie comprit qu'il venait encore de perdre une occasion de s'abstenir de plaisanter. Voilà qu'il allait désormais passer pour un garçon aux chevilles enflés. Même si cela pouvait éventuellement la dégoûter, il préféra tenter de s'expliquer et rétablir la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas… fit-il hésitant. Tu es là à chaque fois. Ce soir, je te vois dessiner. Les autres m'ont dit que tu devais avoir envie de me _croquer_…

Deuxième erreur et deuxième regard affolé.

- Dans le sens artistique du terme ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Il vit avec horreur ses yeux se mettre à briller. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer ? Il n'aurait donc jamais une conversation normale avec une personne du sexe féminin ne faisant pas partie de son équipe de Quidditch ?

A sa grande surprise et son grand soulagement (son cas n'était pas désespéré), elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle-même en parut étonnée.

- Non, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne dessine pas les humains.

Charlie acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête.

- Remarque comme ça, tu ne reçois pas de plainte une fois le dessin terminé ! plaisanta-t-il.

A nouveau, elle l'observa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. J'ai tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas drôle…

- J'en ai l'impression, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Charlie la dévisagea un instant, surpris tout comme elle par l'audace de sa réaction.

- J'espère que tu réalises que tu es désormais obligée de me montrer ce dessin pour te faire pardonner, déclara-t-il faussement vexé.

Mal à l'aise, elle hésita encore de longs instants. Charlie attendit patiemment. Il savait qu'elle finirait par craquer. A défaut d'être drôle, il pouvait deviner certaines choses.

Elle finit par se résigner et, le souffle tremblant, ouvrit lentement son carton à dessin.

Charlie observa dans une fascination presque religieuse le mélange de vert, de jaune et de noir qui s'étalait sur la feuille de papier. Il se doutait que la moindre des politesses était de dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un petit « Oh ». Même cela était hors de sa portée. Il lui fallut de longs instants pour se souvenir de la façon dont on parlait.

- C'est un Vert Gallois, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il la voix un peu rauque.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, soulagée de le voir sortir de son mutisme.

- Tu as pu en voir un ?

Sa voix trahissait son excitation. Il ne voulait plus l'effrayer. Mais ce dessin regorgeait de tant de détails, il devait savoir.

- Cet été… avoua-t-elle.

Elle parut surprise de voir le joueur de Quidditch suspendu à ses lèvres. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait, elle se lança dans le récit de cette rencontre. Les yeux rivés au dessin, Charlie écoutait son inconnue lui relatait l'histoire qu'il avait toujours rêvé de vivre. Comment la bête avait été aperçue au long, la façon dont elle rugissait, le bruit que ses ailes faisaient lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, l'odeur qu'elle pouvait dégager. Toutes ces choses abstraites dont aucun mot ne pouvait rendre compte mais qui pourtant le firent frissonner de longs instants.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il vit qu'elle l'observait. D'un regard sûrement trop tendre. Il en culpabilisa.

- Tu le veux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son cœur eut un raté.

- _Tu plaisantes_ ? s'écria-t-il.

Son air blessé lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait mal interprété ses derniers mots.

- Il est… _magnifique_, déclara Charlie avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Charlie… insista-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom alors qu'il ignorait le sien le gêna profondément. Il se releva aussitôt.

- Non, vraiment ! Je ne peux pas.

Ne pouvant affronter son regard presque désespéré, il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le dessin. Par quel miracle pouvait-elle obtenir ce résultat ? Charlie sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle en redressant fièrement la tête, je te le prête.

Etonné par son changement d'attitude et la résolution marquant le ton de sa voix, le joueur de Quidditch tourna les yeux vers elle.

- _Tu me le prêtes_ ? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te le donne alors je te le prête. Cela me paraît normal, non ?

Charlie esquissa un sourire. Elle, en revanche, se mit à rougir mais se reprit pour lui mettre le dessin dans les mains.

« A. Beckett », son nom était inscrit dans un coin. April… Désormais, il s'en souviendrait.

- Combien de temps pour ce prêt ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- 4 ans ?

- Je ne serai plus à Poudlard d'ici là… signala-t-il.

- Moi non plus…

- Comment pourrai-je te le rendre dans ce cas-là ? Crois-moi, je ne mérite pas de le garder ! ajouta-t-il tristement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa.

- Très bien, soupira Charlie amusé. Dans ce cas, ce sera à moi de te retrouver.

Les joues d'April rosirent à nouveau mais cette fois, elle ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

- Aurait-il par hasard un petit nom ? se moqua l'Attrapeur.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'avouer.

- Charlie…

Le cœur de Weasley eut à nouveau un raté.

- _Vraiment_ ? s'étonna-t-il.

A son grand embarras, elle se mit à pouffer. Finalement, il méritait peut-être cette réputation de gars aux chevilles gonflées.

- De toutes évidences, je ne devrais pas être le seul à m'abstenir de plaisanter, se mit-il à grogner.

**oOo**

Alistair était heureux, l'équipe soulagée. Jamais plus les entraînements n'avaient été troublés. April avait renoncé. Charlie garda pour lui la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. D'une part parce que cela les agacait. D'autre part parce que ses coéquipiers lui prêtaient des dons que n'importe quel homme rêverait de posséder. Il fallait bien une compensation à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer.

Quatre années après, le prêt arrivait à son échéance.

- Elle arrive, dit la directrice de l'exposition qui l'avait accueilli en approchant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis.

Il se redressa lentement et essaya ses mains légèrement moites sur son pantalon. Partagé entre la tristesse de se séparer de son dragon et l'anxiété de revoir celle qui l'avait crée avec tant de passion, Charlie se demanda s'il avait bien fait.

Une tête blonde apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tête dont les joues s'empourprèrent dès qu'elle le vit.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Restait désormais à penser à ne pas tenter de plaisanter.

* * *

**Note concernant April Beckett:**  
April Beckett est une jeune Gryffondor absolument dingue de Charlie. Plutôt discrète, elle s'illustre dans sa passion secrète le dessin. Présente à chaque fois que Charlie est sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle s'occupe en l'observant et en dessinant un dragon.  
Mais encore une fois, vous devriez aller lire cette fic!

Prochaine passe: "**La Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum**"


	22. La Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Arf... Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas updaté! Voilà qui est réparé avec cet OS. Une fois encore, il s'agit de Charlie. Et une fois encore, j'ai dû faire appel au personnage de Quinn Riley (OC que vous avez peut-être aperçu dans "Charlie à tout prix" ou "Tentation". Je sais que j'écris beaucoup avec Charlie en ce moment mais en ces fins de saisons sportives, il est le seul à bien vouloir se laisser manipuler!  
La "loi de l'emmerdement maximum" est l'autre nom de la loi de Murphy (je vous recommande la page Wikipédia à ce sujet) et peut se résumer assez trivialement de cette manière: "Quand ça va mal, ça peut toujours être pire".  
Le crup et le fwooper sont des créatures magiques domestiques que tout sorcier peut avoir chez soi à condition d'obtenir un permis au Ministère de la Magie!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR, sauf l'OC. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi "**Le joueur de la Française des Jeux**", référence à la chance ou malchance des joueurs, durant le mois de Mai sur Dieux du Stade.

* * *

**La Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum**

Il y a des jours comme ça.

Ces jours-là, tout commence mal. Ces jours-là, tout va mal. Ces jours-là, chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant, parvient par un quelconque miracle à foirer.

Fatalité, acharnement divin, facéties de Merlin, malédiction vodou, variation des champs magnétiques de la Terre, effet de Murphy, déveine innée, on trouve toujours un responsable à blâmer.

Il y a des jours qui peuvent nous tuer.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on le sent arriver, à peine levé.

**oOo**

Charlie vivait l'une de ses journées.

Pas assez rapide pour faire cesser les cris stridents qu'émettait le réveil en forme de dragon qu'il avait amoureusement offert Quinn, il avait été sorti du lit par sa compagne à coups de pied. Les yeux rivés plafond, allongé sur le sol de la chambre, encore empêtré dans la couverture, il s'accorda quelques instants pour définitivement quitter les bras de Morphée où, peu de temps, il se trouvait encore sur une plage de sable blanc, au bras d'une créature de rêve.

A son grand désarroi, douceur et retour à la réalité n'allaient jamais de paire.

Instinctivement, il comprit que cela ne faisait que commencer et qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas _sa_ journée.

Une fois cette évidence admise, il se releva, le dos douloureux. D'un geste lent et sans énergie, il éteignit son réveil et observa quelques secondes encore la queue du dragon continuer à tourner. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la propriétaire des lieux, roulée en boule de l'autre côté du matelas et déjà rendormie.

Deuxième mauvaise surprise de la journée : il mit pour l'instant de côté un éventuel câlin du matin.

Quinn était malade depuis quelques temps désormais. Débarqué trois jours auparavant de Roumanie, Charlie avait retrouvé sa douce de mauvaise humeur, le nez rougi, la voix enrouée et l'estomac facétieux. Rien de bien grave avec le rafraîchissement des températures et les premières neiges de novembre, elle avait simplement dû attraper un virus traînant. Mais Riley étant Riley, elle trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas aller consulter et désirait plus que tout profiter de _chaque_ seconde de ses nuits pour se reposer.

Au grand damne de Charlie.

Massant d'une main sa nuque douloureuse, il quitta la chambre encore dans la pénombre et frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Avec sa dose de café, tout lui paraîtrait moins embrouillé.

Face à la machine infernale, il éprouva ses premières vraies difficultés de la journée. Habituellement, il laissait Quinn s'en charger. Pas par flemmardise ou pure fainéantise. Il ne savait tout simplement pas la faire marcher. L'ancienne était parfaite (une tasse, un bouton et hop, le tour était joué) mais après une visite de son père que l'engin moldu avait fasciné, Quinn avait été obligée d'en changer. Charlie ne put retenir un sourire en levant les yeux au plafond. Même des mois après, la tache était toujours aussi bien incrustée.

La chambre où sa baguette était restée lui paraissant soudainement trop lointaine, il dût se résoudre à prendre les choses en main pour avoir son sa dose matinale. Après avoir fait ce qu'il estima être nécessaire, il appuya avec précaution sur le bouton. Quelques instants de tension plus tard, le liquide noir commença à couler, certainement un peu plus épais qu'à l'ordinaire. Le soigneur de dragons poussa un petit soupir amusé.

« _Avec toi Charlie, la perfection doit toujours attendre la seconde tentative_ ». Quinn (le plus souvent dans d'autres conditions) adorait le lui répéter.

Un sifflement étrange ainsi qu'une odeur âcre dissimulée derrière celle du café le sortirent de ses pensées. Le miracle n'avait pas duré. Il débrancha rapidement la machine et attendit que celle-ci se calme avant de la toucher. Jugeant que la quantité de café était suffisante pour deux, il ne prit pas la peine de la relancer. Après avoir rempli deux tasses et les avoir déposées sur la petite table de la cuisine, il alla d'un pas lourd et encore endormi rejoindre la chambre à coucher.

C'est aussi à ce petit détail qu'il avait compris que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. D'habitude, les rôles étaient inversés. Quinn faisait le café, pas lui. Elle le faisait à merveille, pas comme lui. Les autres jours, Charlie faisait la marmotte et c'était Quinn qui devait le tirer du lit. Parfois même, elle en était réduite à marchander avec lui, chose dont il se faisait un véritable devoir de profiter.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa compagne que la lumière de la cuisine venait faiblement éclairer. Lui n'aurait pas le plaisir de négocier aujourd'hui.

- Quinn, fit-il doucement en enjambant les vêtements qu'ils avaient éparpillés la veille pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant. Je t'ai préparé une tasse de café…

Charlie nota avec amusement qu'à aucun instant, dans le chapelet de menaces qu'elle venait de marmonner, il n'avait été fait mention de la cafetière qu'il avait pourtant ordre de ne pas approcher. Ne se laissant pas décourager par ses grognements, il ouvrit les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière de jour, lumière plutôt faiblarde puisque la pluie était ce matin-là de la partie. Adieu arguments faisant allusion au beau temps. La tendresse serait donc l'ultime moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Avec précaution, il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, au pied de Quinn toujours roulée en boule. Caressant sa cheville avec douceur, il réitéra sa demande. Même avec ses réflexes pourtant remarquables, éviter le premier coup de pied était hors de sa portée. Il parvint cependant à esquiver le second mais en contrepartie se prit en pleine tête le coup d'oreiller qui suivit.

- Mais arrête ! s'écria-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Je ne le fais pas par pur plaisir de t'embêter. Tu m'as dit hier avoir un rendez-vous important !

A ces mots, elle entrouvrit doucement les yeux et baissa la tête vers lui.

- Hum… C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. Excuse-moi Charlie, je suis épuisée…

- _Hé hé_ ! fanfaronna-t-il d'un air ravi. Tu peux me dire merci !

Pressentant la réaction de Riley, il se protégea du nouveau coup de pied avec le coussin avant de le lui relancer.

- Rappelle-moi de te témoigner la même compassion quand tu seras souffrant, grogna-t-elle en interceptant l'oreiller et en le serrant contre son ventre.

- Si tu es souffrante, répliqua Charlie avec un sourire, va chez le médecin !

- Pas le temps, soupira-t-elle en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Je passe mes journées au club en ce moment. Le mercato d'hiver commence dans moins de trois semaines, tu sais la masse de boulot que ça représente pour nous. Et à en croire le rendez-vous urgent que le président m'a fixé ce matin, il a dû avoir un coup de cœur de dernière minute…

Blasé, le jeune homme secoua la tête et laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Comment faire entendre raison à Quinn quand celle-ci évoquait ce qui pour elle passait au-dessus des raisons d'Etat ? Désirant se mettre hors de portée d'un éventuel nouveau coup de pied, il se laissa glisser du lit et alla appuyer son dos contre la petite table de nuit.

- Demande-lui si tu peux prendre ta journée, suggéra-t-il avec douceur. Tu ne seras pas efficace longtemps dans cet état, ajouta-t-il précipitamment voyant qu'elle allait protester.

Quinn leva un instant les yeux au plafond avant de les redescendre vers lui. Son visage se radoucit quand elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter.

- Ecoute, proposa-t-elle, dès que je pourrai, j'irai voir le Doc. Ça te va ?

A dire vrai, cela ne lui convenait pas du tout. Charlie voyait mal en quoi le médecin du club pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Le domaine du Doc était plutôt tout ce qui était membre déboité et déplacé. Autant lui demander _à lui_, le spécialiste des grands sauriens, de l'ausculter !

Chose qu'en cette matinée maussade, il n'aurait pas refusée. Face à l'humeur massacrante de Riley, il ne prit même pas la peine de le lui proposer.

Légèrement abattu, il tendit la main vers elle et du bout des doigts, caressa doucement les parcelles de peau que la nuisette de la jeune femme laissait dénudées. Probablement fiévreuse, elle était en sueur.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? Une bonne petite douche pour te remettre d'aplomb, fit-il avant d'ajouter d'un air innocent. On pourrait y aller à deux, histoire d'économiser l'eau chaude…

Un jour avec, Quinn aurait sourit, se serait moqué de lui avant de l'y entraîner elle-même. Un jour sans, elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Oh Charlie, pas ce matin. Je ne me sens pas.

Le jeune homme tira un trait définitif sur son câlin du matin. Il témoigna sa frustration en essuyant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

- Tant pis pour toi, fit-il en détournant la tête. Passe la première dans ce cas…

Son air vexé fit rire la jeune femme.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Charlie, expliqua-t-elle en lui plantant son index dans la joue. C'est ta faute après tout. Tu es une vraie… _bouillote_. Au fil des jours, je perds l'habitude d'en avoir une entre mes draps.

La maladie seule était à blâmer pour l'état de Riley. Charlie apprécia malgré tout l'attention et accepta ce petit compliment très bien déguisé. Après tout, il lui avait permis de faire sourire Quinn pour la première fois de la journée.

A cet instant, il crût sincèrement que les choses allaient pouvoir s'arranger.

**oOo**

Erreur fatale. Nier les évènements ne peut que les provoquer. L'Univers ne tarda pas à lui rappeler cette règle élémentaire.

Notamment en faisant en sorte qu'il parvienne à s'ébouillanter avec son café, qui selon toute logique aurait pourtant dû refroidir. Café qu'il avait d'ailleurs raté… Quinn, victime d'un haut le cœur à la première gorgée, se précipita aux toilettes et lui-même dut à un effort surhumain de sa volonté (doublement motivé par des WC déjà occupés) d'avoir surmonté sa propre nausée. Il vida la mixture tartreuse qu'il avait concocté dans l'évier et fila attendre que la salle de bains se libère pour aller se doucher.

Le programme de la journée était plus que chargé et Charlie n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un œuf de dragons, qu'on l'avait gentiment forcé, malgré toutes les autorisations en règle, à laisser à la douane trois jours auparavant, l'attendait au Bureau de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il devait profiter de son passage au Ministère de la Magie pour faire les quelques paperasses manquantes pour renouveler son visa. Après ça, il était censé déjeuner avec Quinn, Fleur et Bill sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'ensuite partir pour l'Ecosse où les McFusty attendaient le futur nouveau né. Et pour finir cette journée formidablement bien remplie, il retrouverait sa douce et ils pourraient s'accorder enfin ce moment de tendresse que ce matin, elle lui avait refusé.

_Ça_, c'était en théorie. Dans la pratique, les choses furent légèrement plus compliquées…

Parti en urgence pour le Ministère, encore légèrement endormi et barbouillé par son café expérimental, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir une jolie file d'attente au service administratif qui, après quelques informations rapidement glanées, s'avéra être un groupe de futurs touristes bientôt en partance pour la Transylvanie. Charlie prit son mal en patience et tua le temps en feuilletant le dernier numéro du _Quidditch Magazine_ sorti. Il eut même le temps de pouvoir consulter ceux de ces six derniers mois avant que son tour ne finisse par arriver.

Attendre pendant près de deux heures ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Mais avoir attendu pour finalement s'entendre dire que le papier manquant était du ressort de l'administration moldue l'avait mis hors de lui. Conscient que ce pauvre fonctionnaire n'était qu'un pion dans sur l'échiquier maléfique de cette horrible journée, il intériorisa sa colère et partit bougonnant vers le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il fut à nouveau contraint de faire la queue, de mauvaise grâce cette fois-ci. Après tout, il était un soigneur de dragons à la recherche de son œuf qui, selon ses estimations, ne tarderait pas éclore. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la priorité ! Comme si des permis de détention de Crups et de Fwoopers étaient un enjeu vital ! Que personne ne se plaigne si son bébé mettait le feu au Ministère…

Quand _enfin_ son tour arriva, il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que l'œuf, en parfait état, avait été expédié à l'adresse qu'il avait indiquée. Parce que son père était un homme connu et respecté dans ce Ministère, il ne s'accorda pas le privilège de faire un scandale. Parce que son père était un homme connu et respecté et parce qu'il se rappela soudainement que la seule adresse qu'il ait pu laisser à son arrivée était celle de Riley, il se contenta de promettre qu'on aurait rapidement de ses nouvelles.

Si Quinn découvrait un dragon dans l'appartement (il ne prit pas le temps d'espérer qu'il soit encore à l'état d'œuf, à quoi bon se donner de faux espoirs ?), cela risquait de _très_ mal se passer. D'une part parce que les dragons et elle n'étaient pas bon amis (elle n'avait jamais digéré qu'il les lui ait un jour préférés). D'autre part, parce qu'un dragon, même bébé, lâché dans un appartement moldu, d'un immeuble peuplé de moldus, dans un quartier moldu… Il préféra ne même pas y penser et dût se résigner à l'y laisser encore un instant.

Quitte à choisir, il préférait que quelque chose arrive à l'appartement de Quinn plutôt qu'à l'ambassade de Roumanie.

Après avoir loupé sa station de métro et erré un instant dans les dédales du tub londonien, il eut le plaisir de découvrir que moldue ou sorcière, les administrations aujourd'hui lui faisait vivre le même calvaire. En cette veille de week-end, il ne put remettre au lendemain et se résigna à attendre, quitte à arriver légèrement en retard pour son déjeuner. La rédaction mentale de la Beuglante qu'il comptait envoyer au Ministère l'occupa jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne s'occuper de son cas.

Ses papiers à jour, il prit à nouveau les transports moldus pour traverser la ville et rejoindre l'appartement où le dragon devait l'attendre. Pour gagner du temps, il aurait très bien pu transplaner. Mais ayant toujours connu des difficultés à ce niveau, il préféra ne pas tenter le mauvais sort. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'atterrir à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir été désartibulé.

L'œuf à la coquille noire laquée avait été déposé dans un nid de serviettes chauffantes sur la table de la cuisine. Un petit mot avait été scotché dessus. En le dépliant, Charlie reconnut sans difficulté l'écriture de Riley.

_Submergée de boulot, obligée de te faire faux bond pour déjeuner et pour cette raison_ _m'abstiendrai de tous commentaires sur œuf et machine à café._

L'œuf dans le sac prévu à cet effet, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse où, à l'abri de la pluie sous le porche de Gringott's, Fleur et Bill l'attendaient. Le déjeuner dans un pub du quartier fut son premier moment de répit dans la journée. Bien sûr, Bill et sa fiancée ne manquèrent pas de se moquer de ses ennuis et de son bon appétit, de sa vie sentimentale et du train de vie qu'il menait. Il n'échappa pas non plus à l'interminable récit des dernières misères que sa chère mère faisait subir à sa future belle-sœur. Charlie s'étonnait toujours du nombre de choses qui pouvaient se dérouler en son absence entre deux femmes qui ne faisaient que se croiser. Cela le mettait en général mal à l'aise, c'était tout de même de sa mère que l'on parlait, mais Fleur avait une façon bien à elle de déformer la langue de Shakespeare qui rendait le tout exquis. Et puis voir son frère aîné en rire finissait toujours par le faire déculpabiliser.

Après le repas, il se gagna pour la seconde fois de la journée le Ministère pour utiliser leur réseau de Cheminette. Pour le coup, il ne pensa même pas à transplaner. Dans la Réserve, c'était tout simplement interdit. Et vu ce qu'il transportait, le voyage en Magicobus était plus que déconseillé.

La réserve des McFusty avait quelque chose d'infiniment déprimant sous la pluie. Pourtant, Charlie n'aurait pas dit non à une petite balade pour affronter le vent et les éléments. Il faisait toujours très chaud dans la nurserie et visiblement, ce petit Noir des Hébrides ne semblait pas pressé de sortir. Forcé de faire l'interprète entre le père McFusty et le personnel de la réserve en Roumanie, qui avait souhaité également assister en temps réel par voie de Cheminette Internationale à l'éclosion, il pria un instant pour que son calvaire s'arrête. Charlie était du genre à aimer et aider son prochain. En règle générale, il était plutôt fier de mettre à profit ses quelques notions de roumain. Mais quand c'était d'une dispute entre scientifiques qu'il s'agissait, il préférait ne pas y être mêlé.

Les messagers étaient toujours les premiers à y passer. Il n'y avait qu'à avoir la manière dont McFusty le regardait désormais.

La cheminée voisine se mit alors à crépiter et le visage de l'homme installé à l'accueil de la réserve apparut.

- Une communication urgente pour Mr Weasley… dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Charlie resta un moment étonné. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? A part les gens de la réserve (pour l'instant tous derrière l'autre cheminée), il n'y avait que Bill et Quinn qui savait qu'il était ici. Pour le déranger maintenant, quelque chose de grave avait forcément dû arriver. Après avoir interrogé du regard son hôte, il accepta la communication et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul quand la tête de son nouvel interlocuteur apparut au milieu de flammes vertes et qu'il la reconnut.

-_Maman_ ? s'écria-t-il abasourdi. Mais… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce devrait être à moi de te poser la question. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je dois apprendre de la bouche de ton père qui ne l'a su que de ton frère que tu étais de retour au pays ?

Voilà qui était embarrassant _et_ embêtant.

- Je ne suis là que pour quelques jours, Maman, marmonna-t-il la tête baissée. J'avais à faire. Du boulot pour la réserve. Du coup, je me suis installé chez Quinn.

Les sourcils de la représentation enflammée de sa mère se froncèrent alors.

- Tu aurais _dû_ me prévenir Charlie ! protesta-t-elle d'un air blessé. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

La culpabilité. Sa mère savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y résister.

- Je sais, Maman, fit-il gêné. Mais je n'avais pas le temps.

- Oh, mais tu as le temps de déjeuner avec ton frère et… _elle_.

Quoi qu'il ait pu faire dans cette vie ou dans une vie intérieure, Charlie ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à lui parler de Fleur ? Le jeune homme jeta un regard embarrassé à McFlusty. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de crier pour l'écouter, tout comme ses collègues de Roumanie, qui par un étrange miracle, à voir leurs sourires plus que ravis semblaient être soudainement capable de comprendre l'anglais.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Parfait ! répliqua sèchement Molly. Je ne te dérange pas plus ! Je te raconterai ça quand tu viendras boire le thé.

Le thé ? S'il voulait réussir à partir un jour du pays, il ne devait surtout pas retourner au Terrier.

- J'attends une éclosion, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas être trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse. Tu sais, ça peut durer toute la soirée.

- Alors, je t'attendrai pour le dîner ! fit Molly d'un ton sans appel. Oh, et Quinn peut venir si tu veux l'inviter.

Un dîner ? C'était encore pire que le thé…

- Quinn est souffrante en ce moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je res…

- _Evidemment_, rétorqua sa mère d'un ton un peu trop sec. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à venir tout seul !

Charlie n'était pas Bill. Ce que Molly se permettait avec sa fiancée, lui ne l'accepterait jamais. Sa mère le savait pourtant.

- Maman, s'écria-t-il agacé. Je…

- C'est vrai, tu as du travail, mon cœur. Alors à ce soir !

Le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignit dans un petit « pop ». Atterré, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Pris de pitié, McFusty s'abstint de tous commentaires et lui proposa un petit verre. Ses amis roumains n'eurent pas les mêmes remords et tinrent à commenter chaque mot de l'échange qui venait de se passer.

L'idée d'annoncer à Quinn qu'ils étaient attendus à dîner le soir même au Terrier occupa la plupart de ses pensées le reste de l'après-midi. Il ne fit donc guère attention à sa manche enflammée quand le nouveau né avait soufflé sa première flammèche. Après tout, il n'était plus à une brûlure près.

Il ne fit pas non plus attention à l'interminable sermon que lui passa McFusty avant d'enfin le libérer. Intérieurement, il se promit de remercier Vlad, qui avait absolument tenu à expliquer au spécialiste mondial de l'élevage de Noir des Hébrides, originaire des Hébrides, comment élever le petit dragon qu'on venait de lui confier. Vlad le roumain sous-estimait l'amour propre des Ecossais. A son retour, Charlie se promit de ne pas manquer de le lui rappeler.

**oOo**

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de la journée. Il franchit la porte de l'immeuble trempé et dégoulinant. Même le fond de son caleçon était désormais trempé.

Chaque marche de l'escalier franchie parvenait à l'accabler un peu plus.

Il devait convaincre Quinn de ne pas le laisser aller seul au Terrier si elle voulait un jour que sa mère le relâche.

Il devait aussi lui annoncer qu'il y avait désormais peu de chances qu'il puisse être engagé chez les McFusty. Et transmettre à Vlad le petit message personnel qu'on lui avait confié.

La seule chose qu'il désirait désormais était d'enlacer Riley, l'embrasser et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que cette journée veuille bien s'achever. Et s'il pouvait se faire un peu chouchouter, tout serait parfait.

La porte était ouverte. Ce qui signifiait donc que Quinn était rentrée, ce qui à cette heure de la soirée, à trois semaines du mercato, était loin d'être rassurant.

- Je suis là ! s'écria-t-il en franchissant la porte.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. L'affaire de l'œuf et de la machine à café n'avait pas dû passer. Soudainement las, il retira son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans l'entrée et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il y découvrit Quinn de dos, en tablier, en train de découper quelques légumes au couteau.

- Hé, fit-il d'une voix douce, ça va ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Evidemment. Enième douche glacée... Ce petit câlin était visiblement trop demandé. Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la chambre à coucher.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un retentissant « _Je te déteste !_ » lui parvint à travers la cloison. Sautillant sur une jambe pour tenter de retirer son pantalon trempé, agacé par cette journée, il fit l'erreur de poser la question qui, il s'en doutait, provoquerait une dispute.

- Oh, fit-il d'une voix mauvaise. Et pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

En temps normal, la réponse aurait dû fuser. Là, elle réfléchissait. Mauvais, très mauvais signe. Il resta de longues secondes en caleçon et chemise dans la chambre à attendre que Quinn daigne parler.

- A cause de toi, je vais rater la saison des transferts cet été !

Charlie s'amusa à la singer. Quinn trouvait toujours de petites choses stupides à lui reprocher. D'habitude, cela l'amusait. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

- Tu _plaisantes_ ? s'écria-t-il furieux en s'engageant dans le couloir. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire rater ça ? Je savais que mes pouvoirs étaient formidables mais là… C'est dans presque 9 mois ! Explique-moi ce qu…

Un vertige le prit soudainement, il dût prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. La gorge sèche et le cœur battant, il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la cuisine. Riley n'avait pas cessé ses activités. Il s'arrêta soudainement et passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

D'un geste lent, elle posa son couteau. Charlie vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

- A ton avis ? grogna-t-elle.

Pour être de si mauvaise humeur, c'est qu'effectivement, elle allait rater la saison des recrutements. Et il n'y avait qu'une _seule_ chose au monde qui pouvait l'en empêcher.

Son cœur eut un raté. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se précipita vers elle et la souleva du sol.

- Un… _bébé_ ?

Elle tenta un instant de continuer à bouder et de se débattre avant de finir par se fendre d'un faible sourire.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Charlie en la faisant tourner.

- Et pas du tout compliqué ! répliqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Oui, ça changerait pas mal de choses. Il devrait quitter la Roumanie. Certainement supplier les McFusty. Quinn n'accepterait jamais d'aller vivre là-bas. Elle aimait trop son métier. Charlie aussi. Mais tous deux auraient désormais à le faire passer _après_.

Il laissa Quinn lentement glisser contre lui et jeta un regard à la cuisine. Il leur faudrait aussi déménager. Vivre ensemble durant toute l'année…

- On va devoir se marier, expliqua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Sa suggestion arraché un sourire amusé à Quinn.

- Tu sais Charlie, on est plus au XIXème siècle ! ricana-t-elle un sourcil haussé avant de se détourner et d'aller reprendre ses découpes.

Charlie l'observa faire. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il pouvait parier qu'elle serait incapable de refuser s'il le lui demandait.

- On a neuf mois pour régler tout ça ! soupira-t-il doucement.

La future maman laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Charlie alla se placer dans son dos. Il l'enlaça alors et laissa glisser ses mains sur son ventre.

- Comme quoi, signala-t-il fièrement, je suis pas _si_ mauvais que ça !

- J'ai toujours fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer, marmonna Riley.

Le jeune homme nicha sa tête dans son cou et y déposa un baiser.

- Ma mère va nous tuer, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

- C'est pour justement pour ça que _tu_ le lui diras, répliqua Quinn d'un ton sans appel.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Faire accepter à Molly qu'il allait être père, maintenant et avec Quinn, sans être mariés ou même fiancés, était loin d'être gagné. Au moins, il était sûr à présent que Fleur ne serait plus le seul sujet de conversation.

Tout bien réfléchi, c'était une nouvelle qui pouvait bien attendre quelques mois avant d'être annoncée.

- A cause de toi, grogna Quinn en le tirant de ses pensées, je vais passer les prochaines semaines à vomir, à avoir des sautes d'humeur, des envies incontrôlées, mal aux jambes, au dos. Et je vais grossir de partout…

Charlie esquissa un sourire et tira doucement d'une main son pull avant de se mettre à loucher sur son décolleté.

- Ça, ça me gêne pas du tout ! plaisanta-t-il.

D'une pichenette sur le front, elle lui intima l'ordre de se calmer.

- Passée une certaine date, soupira-t-elle tristement, je ne pourrai plus transplaner et me retrouverai donc dépendante du Magicobus. Autant dire que je ne vais pas beaucoup voyager ! Je peux tirer une croix sur l'étranger…

- Il te reste l'Angleterre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Notre beau pays possède lui aussi d'excellents joueurs !

- Je vais faire peur à tous mes protégés, marmonna-t-elle sombrement. Tu signerais un contrat, toi, avec une femme enceinte ?

Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui.

- Avec toi, je…

- Avant de me mentir, je te rappelle qu'avec moi, tu n'as jamais voulu signer.

Charlie laissa échapper un sourire et préféra dire la vérité.

- Avec certains, cela pourrait marcher. Une femme enceinte est toujours belle et attendrissante. Donc s'ils sont pères ou s'il s'agit d'une femme, tu…

- Evidemment ! grogna-t-elle. Le président va me refiler tous les dossiers concernant des joueuses désormais.

Il nota avec amusement son air soudainement pincé. Certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à changer.

- Moi, je dis que ça ne te fera pas de mal, répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait espéré réussir à avoir posée.

Quinn se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il avait visiblement échoué.

- Hum… Toujours aussi jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle amusée.

Charlie lui tira la langue. C'était facile pour elle de se moquer. Elle ne se réalisait pas comment elle était quand elle avait décidé de faire signer quelqu'un. Elle ne réalisait pas que certains hommes pouvaient y réagir. Lui avait bien craqué !

Et puis, elle n'avait rien à dire pour tout ce qui concernait la jalousie. Elle, c'était les dragons qu'elle enviait.

Il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et changea de sujet.

- Un petit Charlie ou une petite Quinn… Oh, on aura peut-être droit aux deux ! ajouta-t-il d'un air ravi. Il y a des jumeaux dans ma fam…

Il s'arrêta devant la lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

- Pour ton bien, Charlie, il n'y a pas intérêt ! siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Avec précaution, il mit hors de portée le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait laissé.

- Désolé, fit-il faiblement avant d'à nouveau l'embrasser.

Il sentit Quinn se laisser doucement attendrir et ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne râlerait plus. Il se trompa cependant puisqu'elle se remit aussitôt à grogner.

- Il a fallu que ton coup de génie arrive _maintenant_ !

Il alla s'asseoir sur la petite table et d'une traction du bras, la força à venir le rejoindre.

- On est prêt pour ça ! affirma-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Peu convaincue, Quinn secoua la tête, les yeux levés. Charlie en profita pour embrasser la gorge qui s'offrait à lui.

- Et si on allait fêter ça ? murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

- Au restaurant ? demanda Quinn. Excellente idée ! La simple idée de préparer le dîner me donne la nausée.

- A vrai dire, fit Charlie avec un sourire entendu, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. On pourra y aller après…

Quinn se mit à rire et le repoussa.

- Si tu crois qu'après ce que tu m'as fait, déclara-t-elle après avoir fait quelques pas, je vais te laisser me toucher, tu te trompes Charlie Weasley !

Sa tête ahurie la fit éclater de rire.

- _Quinn_ ! protesta-t-il scandalisé. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Autant que tu te prépares dès à présent à ne plus être mon unique centre d'intérêt !

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa.

- Parce que je l'étais ?

Elle s'arrêta et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- On en reparle dans 9 mois, soupira-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour aller se préparer.

Elle plaisantait. 9 mois ? Elle ne pouvait que plaisanter.

Charlie fit l'effort de ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

Cette fois ça y était, cette journée maudite venait de le tuer.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Tu es un pervers, Charlie Weasley!**


	23. Tu es un pervers, Charlie Weasley!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Nouvel petit OS sur un pairing improbable mais qui pourtant pourraît parfaitement se fondre dans le canon. En effet, après quelques recherches, j'ai eu la confirmation que Charlie et Tonks faisaient leurs études la même année! Ces deux là ont donc forcément dû se croiser.  
La personne à l'origine de cet OS est **Sunday Vanille** (auteur sur ce site) à qui j'ai eu la bêtise de demander ce qu'elle voulait à son anniversaire... Et elle a répondu sans hésiter un Tonks/Charlie!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR.

* * *

**Tu es un pervers, Charlie Weasley!**

**oOo**

_Tout le monde aime Charlie Weasley._

_Certains parce qu'il est gentil. D'autres parce qu'il est mignon. Sa mère parce que c'est de son fils qu'il s'agit. Et tout ce que le pays fait de Gryffondor et d'amoureux du Quidditch parce que c'est un génie de ce sport._

_Tout le monde a de bonnes raisons d'aimer Charlie._

_C'est pourtant loin d'être le garçon parfait. C'est un pervers susceptible qui n'a aucun humour. La preuve ? Il ne comprend toujours pas le mien._

_Bizarrement, les gens ne semblent vouloir lui voir que des qualités._

_Il en a, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais ce ne sont pas elles qui me plaisent chez lui. En fait, mis à part le fait qu'il soit très drôle à ses dépends, il a ce petit truc en plus qui me pousse à bien l'aimer. _

_Quelle que soit l'apparence que je choisisse, il parvient toujours à me démasquer._

_C'est horriblement rageant et frustrant. Et ça me cause d'ailleurs pas mal d'ennuis. Mais comme il est le seul à y parvenir, ça ne le rend que plus intéressant._

**oOo**

- Hé Charlie !

Au son de cette voix encore fluette qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue, le Gryffondor cessa de marcher, baissa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de lentement se retourner.

Notant ces détails, le jeune garçon qui l'avait interpellé esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, _Olivier_ ? soupira le capitaine de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Charlie posait cette question à regret, ne désirant visiblement pas en connaître la réponse, réponse qui, il le savait, impliquerait forcément un monologue d'une longueur indéterminée. Olivier le nota mais ne se laissa pas pour autant troubler.

- Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! claironna-t-il joyeusement.

Dubois vit les yeux de son aîné s'arrondir l'espace d'un instant.

- Merci mais… commença celui-ci embarrassé.

- Nous sommes le 12 décembre, le jour de tes 17 ans ! le coupa Olivier. Et _ça_, c'est très important comme anniversaire ! ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Du coup, j'ai voulu marquer l'occasion en te préparant un petit cadeau.

Connaissant le garçon et ce dont il était capable, Charlie eut tout naturellement un mouvement de recul. Il se rassura cependant en découvrant que le cadeau se limitait en fait à une enveloppe en papier.

- Une lettre ? s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux roux en observant, intrigué, le petit ruban qui la scellait.

Dubois baissa doucement la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies et se mit à tracer des arabesques de la pointe du pied sur le tapis du couloir.

- Une lettre d'amour, avoua-t-il faiblement.

Charlie fronça aussitôt ses sourcils.

- _Tonks_ ! gronda-t-il réprobateur.

Prenant le soin d'être le plus choqué possible, Olivier finit par craquer et se mit à éclater de rire.

- C'est à cause de la lettre d'amour, c'est ça ? fit-il d'une voix étrangement féminine. Je suis allée trop loin, je m'en doutais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Charlie lui adressa un regard mauvais, roula en boule la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains et la lui jeta.

- Tu as surtout fait l'erreur de choisir Olivier, signala-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'il avait été le premier à me souhaiter un très bon anniversaire cette nuit à minuit. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que ce petit a des tas de défauts, mais qu'il ne minaude pas !

Amusée par sa démarche fière et vexée, Tonks observa le Gryffondor s'éloigner un moment avant de se lancer à sa poursuite et de le rattraper.

- Allez Charlie, attends ! T'es pas marrant !

La pique fit mouche immédiatement. Si elle n'y avait pas été préparée, Tonks aurait pu bondir devant le volte-face qu'il réalisa.

- _Pas marrant_ ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais c'est toi qui…

Sa colère retomba lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui lui faisait désormais face. Là où quelques instants auparavant encore se tenait Olivier, avait pris place une ravissante jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, soyeux et bouclés.

- Dis moi la vérité ! fit-elle en le rejoignant d'une démarche lascive. Si j'avais été la jolie Gwen Sandford, j'aurais eu plus de succès, hein ?

- Tonks, tu es ridicule, signala froidement Charlie.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas tout vu ! Maintenant, ce sera plus ressemblant, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avec de prendre une voix exagérément maniérée. _Ooooh, Charliiiiie… _Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir t'offrir pour ton anniversaire…

Les effets de son sourire entendu furent immédiats. Bien malgré lui, le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour se détourner et Tonks devina au bout de ses oreilles rougies que son visage venait de s'embraser. Son apparence originelle reprise, elle éclata de rire.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? cria-t-elle alors que celui-ci s'enfuyait. Tu es un pervers, Charlie Weasley !

**oOo**

_J'ai toujours adoré embêter Charlie Weasley. Il faut être réaliste, ce garçon est né pour être une victime ! Il est doux, gentil, tranquille et discret. Pourtant, je suis la seule à m'amuser à le titiller. Les gens l'aiment sûrement trop pour avoir envie de chercher des noises au brave, mignon et gentil Charlie. Sa carrure dissuade les autres._

_Du coup, Charlie est ma victime favorite. Je ne suis pas tortionnaire dans l'âme. J'aime simplement plaisanter. Mais les choses prennent toujours d'étranges proportions avec lui. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il prend tout au premier degré. C'est peut-être de la naïveté ou de la crédulité. Il se vexe, rougit, ronchonne et crie, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire. Du coup, je n'ai pas de scrupule à en profiter._

_Lui et moi avons une relation particulière. Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis. Sans être dans la même maison, sans réel cours en commun, sans avoir la même passion (j'aime le Quidditch mais pas autant que lui… Et lui n'aime pas mes plaisanteries)._

_Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier un détail qui a son importance mais aucune incidence…_

_Il est préfet._

_Cela en fait en plus une proie de choix._

**oOo**

- Tonks, je te le jure ! grogna Charlie. Cela ne m'amuse _pas du tout_.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux et en uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- _Tonks_ ? Mais qui te parle de Tonks ? s'écria-t-il vexé. Je suis Charlie Weasley !

L'autre Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au pilier du portique de la cour le plus proche.

- Comme c'est original ! fit-il d'un air mauvais. Je suis également Charlie Weasley. Mince Charlie, il faut que tu m'expliques ce miracle. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ce matin encore, j'étais encore l'unique exemplaire.

Loin de se laisser abattre, la Tonks métamorphosée leva fièrement le menton.

- Figure toi que je suis ta conscience, expliqua-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Je suis là pour que tu t'éloignes du chemin de la perversité que tu sembles adorer !

Les yeux du véritable Charlie se mirent alors à étinceler.

- Tiens donc ? fit-il intéressé.

- Exactement, reprit son double. J'ai laissé chez moi mes ailes de cygne et ma petite auréole avant de prendre taille humaine. Question de discrétion, tu vois ? Histoire que les autres ne se posent pas de question.

- Me remettre dans le droit chemin, hein ? ricana le véritable Charlie. Rien que ça ?

- Ça et aussi le fait que je doive te prévenir d'un grand danger, répondit son jumeau embarrassé.

Le sourire du joueur de Quidditch se fana à ces mots et il se redressa aussitôt.

- Un danger ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Disons que suite à une succession de « hasards malheureux », ta conscience a eu quelques démêlés avec l'autorité avant de parvenir à te trouver…

- Tonks ! grogna le jeune homme furieux. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Son double eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Et, évidemment, tu as dit que c'était _moi_ ?

Charlie vit son sosie se fendre un sourire embarrassé.

- Techniquement, fit la métamorphomage en se grattant le front, je n'en ai pas eu besoin… puisqu'on t'a vu !

Charlie tourna alors les talons. Une fois de plus, Tonks était allée trop loin. Il ignora ses explications et ne lui fit pas l'honneur de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.

- Oh, Charlie, c'est n'est rien ! expliqua son sosie pour tenter de le faire dédramatiser. Tu sais que, contrairement à moi, on ne peut absolument rien te reprocher ! Tu es l'enfant chéri de la maison Gryffondor !

Le véritable Weasley lui adressa une grimace pour toute réponse.

- Moi, c'est différent, reprit Tonks. Tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais vraiment exprès. Et maintenant que Bill n'est plus là, je n'aurais plus droit à la même clémence. J'ai tout intérêt à me méfier des préfets.

Un grognement échappa au jeune homme. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait devant lui mention de son frère aîné ou des préfets. Sur l'instant, la sorcière ne sut en faveur de quelle hypothèse trancher.

- Je te rappelle que j'en suis un, signala Charlie froidement.

La métamorphomage se planta devant lui et reprit son apparence originelle.

- Oui, _mais toi_, tu n'oseras jamais rien me faire, pas vrai ?

Charlie la dévisagea un instant, consterné, avant de baisser les yeux et de détourner la tête. Pour une raison que Tonks ignorait, il agissait toujours ainsi avec elle. Il la menaçait, la faisait parfois chanter mais jamais ne la dénonçait. C'était ça aussi l'amitié.

- Les choses peuvent changer, fit Charlie d'une voix grave, si tu continues comme ça, _Nymphadora_ !

A ce nom, sa peau prit instantanément une pigmentation bleue avant de passer par toute la palette des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était une sorte de réaction allergique cutanée, un réflexe de métamorphose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu contrôler.

Un éclat de rire franc et sonore retentit dans le couloir d'Histoire de la Magie dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés. C'était la manière qu'il avait de se venger. D'autant plus cruelle qu'elle paraissait facile et insignifiante.

- Tu es content ? marmonna Tonks une fois que sa chair de poule lui fut passée.

- Assez… avoua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Alors, dans ce cas, on est quitte ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Un reniflement moqueur échappa à Charlie.

- Certainement pas ! A cause de toi, je risque d'être collé.

- Oh, et dans ce cas, répliqua Tonks vexée, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que _sa Majesté_ accepte de me pardonner ? Et ne gaspille pas ta salive, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, je n'irai pas me dénoncer.

Charlie sembla chercher un instant l'inspiration à travers la fenêtre puis se massa la nuque avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Tu fais quoi demain ? finit-il par demander.

- Bah, je vais à Pré-au-lard, répondit la Poufsouffle étonnée. Comme…

- …tout Poudlard, je m'en doute, la coupa Charlie. Mais tu as prévu quoi ?

La jeune femme s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

- J'ai quelques lettres qui doivent partir à l'étranger et un colis à poster. Après ça, il faudra que je finisse d'acheter mes cadeaux de Noël. Et si j'ai encore le temps, j'ai un stock de provisions à renouveler. Rien d'illégal, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu me connais !

Charlie hocha distraitement de la tête.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? répéta-t-il. Je voulais donner rencard à une fille mais elle était très occupée.

Tonks se fendit d'un sourire ravi avant de reprendre l'apparence du jeune homme.

- Donne-moi deux minutes et je t'en trouve un autre de suite si tu veux ! proposa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- _Non_ ! s'indigna Charlie horrifié.

La métamorphomage éclate de rire.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! signala Charlie sèchement.

- Crois moi, la tête que tu viens de faire est tout simplement hilarante, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son calme. J'ai beau avoir le pouvoir prendre ton apparence, cette grimace là, je ne pourrai jamais l'imiter ! Hideuse…

Charlie sembla envisager un instant de se vexer mais se ravisa.

- Il y a donc des choses que tu ne peux pas imiter ? demanda-t-il avec une sincère curiosité.

- Je peux prendre ta voix, ta manière de marcher, tes vêtements, ton corps entier, répondit Tonks amusée. Mais il y a des expressions, des tics que je ne peux pas imiter… Par chance, tu ne les a pas quand tu commets tous tes méfaits ! Cela me facilite grandement les choses.

A la grande surprise de la sorcière, son ami ne réagit pas à la provocation.

- Quand tu parles de _corps entier_, tenta-t-il en se donnant un air dégagé, tu veux dire…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Voyant exactement où il voulait en venir (il s'agissait après tout de la question qui lui était le plus posée), elle se fendit d'un petit ricanement.

- Dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Les joues de Charlie s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Il n'eut pas le courage de le verbaliser.

- Laisse tomber, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Tu as peur que j'en profite pour… _regarder_ ? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il détalait. Désolée de te décevoir Charlie, il en faut plus pour m'impressionner !

Sans même se retourner, il lui adressa un geste obscène. Avec lui, c'était même trop facile.

- Gentil, pervers mais grossier, soupira Tonks amusée.

**oOo**

_Mes amies me demandent souvent si j'en pince pour Charlie. Il est mignon, je le reconnais. Mais franche amitié et affection qu'il peut y avoir entre un bourreau et sa victime préférée mises à part, je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui._

_Dans la catégorie Weasley, mon cœur a déjà donné._

_J'ai, par le passé (d'ailleurs, cela continue), eu quelques petits problèmes avec le règlement de l'école. Pourtant, je suis une jeune fille tout à fait respectueuse de l'ordre. En tous cas, techniquement, je n'enfreins jamais les règles._

_Disons que ma malchance et mon étourderie (sur le point de devenir légendaire à en croire mes proches) fait que je me trouve aux mauvais endroits aux mauvais moments avec les mauvaises personnes. Et forcément, je deviens la coupable parfaite. Alors, j'en profite un peu parfois._

_Les pas de Bill Weasley, préfet puis préfet en chef, ont du coup très souvent croisé les miens. Il me sauva la mise à de très nombreuses reprises. A la fois soutien et danger… Je crois que j'aime ce genre d'ambigüité. Lui aussi devait apprécier._

_Forcément, ce genre de créations crée des liens. De très jolis liens. Rien d'éternel, évidemment. Mais de ceux qui nous serrent un peu le cœur quand on y repense._

_Finalement, c'est peut-être grâce à mon histoire avec Bill que j'ai pu découvrir le vrai Charlie. Jusque-là, je ne savais de lui que ce que l'école en disait (mignon, gentil, dieu du sport et tout le tralala). A sortir avec son frère, j'ai fini par le voir plus souvent. Et ainsi découvrir sa nature perverse._

_J'ignore s'il le faisait exprès mais il parvenait à se pointer à chaque fois que Bill et moi venions de trouver un peu d'intimité (pas ce genre d'intimité là… Je n'avais que 15 ans !). Bill en riait, affirmant que son cadet le faisait exprès, que c'était pour Charlie une manière d'apprendre. C'était pervers. Charlie était pervers. Le petit frère pervers._

_Au début, cela m'a beaucoup amusé. Puis quand j'ai vu la manière dont Charlie réagissait, dont il bredouillait dans le vide des explications, dont il rougissait pour finir par se vexer, cela a fini par être un moment que j'attendais._

_Quand Bill est parti, j'ai eu le cœur ébréché. Charlie lui était toujours là. J'ai même envie de dire heureusement. Sans lui, je crois que je m'ennuierais vraiment._

_Parfois, je me demande s'il le comprend._

**oOo**

- _Nymphadora_ !

Une décharge électrique remonta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme pour venir lentement mourir entre ses épaules. Décidemment, elle m'aimerait ni ne s'y ferait jamais.

Surtout avec l'effet qu'_il_ parvenait à y mettre. Elle maudit encore une fois le sens de l'observation de Charlie. L'ayant vu se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Honeydukes par une des fenêtres de la confiserie où elle faisait ses emplettes, elle avait instinctivement changé d'apparence et s'était tassée derrière un présentoir. Charlie n'avait pas hésité une seconde et était venu se planter devant elle.

Vaincue et acculée, elle reprit son apparence et leva la tête vers le garçon qui avait osé l'appeler en public par son prénom.

- Charlie, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Comment ça va ?

- Moi ? fit-il d'un ton badin. Parfaitement bien ! Je voudrais juste te poser une question.

Son air trop calme était plus que suspect.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle méfiante.

- Aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards une idée de la raison pour laquelle Winnifred Boggel est persuadée que je l'ai invitée à sortir cet après-midi ? demanda Charlie lentement.

- Peut-être parce que tu l'as fait, répondit Tonks avec un sourire.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait !

- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, plaisanta-t-elle. Si jeune et déjà sénile, c'est dur à ton âge.

Le masque d'impassibilité que Charlie avait revêtu en entrant dans la boutique commença alors à se fendiller.

- Nympha…

- Ok ! le coupa-t-elle dans un grognement (pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait entendre encore une fois son prénom). C'est moi, je le reconnais ! J'ai senti que tu étais énervé contre moi après toutes ces colles alors j'ai voulu te rendre service.

- En me forçant à sortir avec une fille ? s'indigna Charlie.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Comme si ça ne te faisait pas plaisir.

La noirceur du regard qu'il lui adressa la convainquit immédiatement du contraire.

- Ok, ça ne te fait pas plaisir, rectifia-t-elle. Mais tu m'as dit que la fille avec qui tu voulais sortir n'était pas dispo, alors je me suis renseignée et on m'a dit que tu étais proche de Winnifred en ce moment.

Charlie poussa un « Oh » inspiré et hocha lentement la tête.

- Donc tu as fait le rapprochement, tu as pris mon apparence et tu es allée l'inviter ?

- Exactement !

- Et le fait qu'elle ait accepté de suite pour quelqu'un de très occupée ne t'a pas paru… _bizarre_ ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Tonks l'observa quelques instants. C'était pour ce genre d'absence de réflexion que les choses avaient toujours tendance à mal tourner.

- Maintenant que tu en parles… marmonna-t-elle. Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas elle ?

Charlie lui envoya un regard consterné du plus bel effet.

- Non, _Tonks_, ce n'était pas elle ! soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Désolée ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu peux ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à m'en débarrasser. Enfin… Cela explique désormais pourquoi Winnifred pensait ça. Cependant, je me demande encore pourquoi Gwen Sandford en était elle aussi persuadée.

- Deux filles ? s'écria la métamorphomage. Tu es vraiment un pervers, Charlie !

Elle devina à ses yeux qu'il s'apprêtait encore une fois à avoir recours à son prénom. Plutôt que de subir cette torture, elle passa directement aux aveux.

- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

- Je passerai sur le fait que tu tiennes à m'offrir des filles pour te faire pardonner, signala Charlie écœuré. Mais je croyais que Winnifred devait te servir de pardon. Pas Gwen…

- Disons qu'après avoir invité Winnifred, ta « conscience » a malencontreusement causé un petit accident.

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa aussitôt.

- _Quoi_ ?

- MacGonagall est moins souple que l'on ne le croit, déclara-t-elle en essayant de garder un air confiant.

- _Tonks_ !

- Et elle t'attend dans son bureau à 18h…

Charlie, les yeux écarquillés, fit quelques pas en arrière, rattrapant de justesse les paniers qu'il avait bousculé au passage.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, demanda-t-il suppliant.

- Si je le faisais, tu ne me croirais pas…

C'en était visiblement trop pour lui. Après s'être passé une main sur le visage, il se précipita hors du magasin. Tonks n'eut d'autre choix, comme à chaque fois, de lui emboîter le pas.

- Charlie, je suis désolée ! fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Avec une violence qui la désarçonna, il se dégagea.

- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? hurla-t-il au beau milieu de la rue principale. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur moi ?

La subite colère de son ami le fit bredouiller. Jamais encore, elle n'était parvenue à le mettre dans cet état-là. Pourtant, selon ses estimations personnelles, elle avait fait pire que ça.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, marmonna-t-elle.

- En me faisant coller jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? siffla le Gryffondor. Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un _pervers_ et je ne suis pas non plus _masochiste_ ! Toutes ces colles et punitions que tu m'infliges ne me font _pas_ plaisir !

Elle attendit un instant qu'il se calme et que les curieux ameutés par les hurlements s'éloignent avant de s'expliquer.

- Je voulais simplement essayer de trouver un cadeau à t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé. Et pendant mes recherches, les choses ont quelque peu dégénéré.

- Je ne veux pas de filles, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Tonks avait toujours su que son idée était mauvaise. Cependant, il s'agissait de la seule qu'elle avait. Alors elle s'était accrochée à l'espoir que Charlie en rirait, au moins un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? finit-elle par demander.

A voir l'insistance de son regard, il devait vraisemblablement estimer que la réponse était sur le bout de son nez. Constatant qu'elle ne trouvait pas ni ne réagissait, il secoua la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer un groupe de 3ème année.

- Un baiser, soupira-t-il faiblement.

- Et tu n'es pas un pervers ?

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il était visiblement un peu tôt pour qu'elle se permette ainsi de plaisanter.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais plus à quelque chose pour ton balai, signala-t-elle.

- Hé bien, maintenant, tu sais ce que je voudrais ! répondit-il simplement.

Tonks soupira avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

- Ok, alors qui veux-tu embrasser ? Gwenog Jones ? Julia Roberts ? Miss Univers ?

Malgré ses efforts, Charlie eut du mal à continuer à bouder en voyant se matérialiser en plein Pré-au-lard cette belle hispanique en hauts talons, robe de soirée, écharpe et diadème. Il secoua lentement la tête, amusé avant d'avouer.

- De Nymphadora.

Sous la surprise, l'attention et la concentration de la sorcière se relâchèrent et elle redevint elle-même.

- De _qui_ ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, répondit Charlie en faisant un pas vers elle. Et nous n'en connaissons pas deux…

- Attends un peu, fit-elle en reculant pour maintenir la distance qui jusque-là les séparait. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir apprendre les trucs de Bill comme ça, hein ? Pour te faire une expérience, c'est ça ? Parce que ça a toujours eu l'air de te fasciner…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors, coupé dans son élan.

- A défaut de me comprendre, ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il faiblement. Pas maintenant.

- Tu sais, le plus simple dans ce genre de cas est d'aller lui demander directement, reprit Tonks en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Entre frères, c'est le genre de conseils qui se transmet. Tu n'as pas besoin de m…

Certes, selon sa vision des choses, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il le fit quand même. Embrasser Charlie était bizarre. Pas désagréable. Voir même plutôt bien compte tenu du froid qui régnait. Mais c'était différent du Weasley qu'elle avait aimé. Les choses allaient devoir être rapidement clarifiées.

Quand elle sentit que Charlie commençait à l'enlacer, elle sut qu'il était temps de mettre un terme au baiser. Et par la même occasion de lui donner une petite leçon. Pour préserver leur amitié… et aussi un peu pour le plaisir de le traumatiser.

Les yeux encore fermés, Charlie posa son front contre le sien.

- Alors ? fit-il en se redressant doucement. Qu'est ce que… AAAAAAAAAH !

Le hurlement que le jeune homme poussa attira l'attention de tout le village. Certains élèves sortirent des boutiques pour voir qui se faisait égorger. Cependant, sang il n'y avait pas. Dans le visage de Charlie, il n'y en avait même plus.

Blanc comme un linge, une main sur le cœur, il tentait de reprendre son souffle et dévisageait, totalement horrifié, le visage de la personne que ses lèvres venaient de quitter.

- Hé bien, que vous arrive-t-il, Mr Weasley ? fit le professeur MacGonagall. Ne pensez pas que votre retenue sautera pour autant.

Il attendit que son haut-le-cœur passe pour oser enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Tonks, fit-il la gorge serrée, je te jure que…

- Jure moi que tu ne recommenceras jamais, fit-elle avec un sourire désolée.

Un instant surpris, il finit par se fendre à son tour d'un sourire, dans son cas résigné. Le message était passé.

- L'expérience aura été suffisante, soupira-t-il faiblement.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et fit quelques pas. Une fois de plus, la métamorphomage lui emboîta le pas. Le cours normal des choses pouvaient reprendre désormais.

- Embrasser MacGonagall… ricana-t-elle en trottinant à ces côtés. Tu vois, le « pervers » te concernant est amplement mérité désormais !

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Les choses que l'on sait**


	24. Les choses que l'on sait

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux sur le Quidditch qui mérite d'être publié... Vous savez quoi? Ca m'a même manqué. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir comme Dubois...  
Quand j'ai demandé à Enoa2 (auteur de ce site et membre de la communauté LJ ce qu'elle désirait pour son anniversaire, elle m'a confessé vouloir un Olivier/OC, mais avec un OC particulier. June Tierney est le personnage d'une autre de mes fics. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je ne pense vraiment pas que cela gêne votre lecture! _L'OS que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'a évidemment aucun lien directe avec cette fic en question_, si ce n'est les personnages (il ne s'agit pas d'une fin alternative ou autre!)  
Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews! (puisque Walden n'a pas laissé d'adresse mail pour la réponse, j'en profite pour le (la) remercier ici)! Cela m'a réchauffé le coeur dans ce mois de juillet qui a été plus que pénible. Bonne lecture à tous!  
Dernière petit note, d'après ce que Wikipédia m'a appris, l'amnésie rétrograde est la forme d'amnésie qui touche la mémoire antérieure au traumatisme l'ayant provoquée. Pardonnez le peu d'exactitude scientifique du reste de ma fic!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR, sauf l'OC. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi "**All you need is... love**" de Dieux du Stade (dont tous les défis ont été réouverts durant les deux mois d'été) mais principalement pour l'anniversaire d'Enoa2! Et finalement, c'est le plus important!

* * *

**Les choses que l'on sait**

Au départ, il n'y avait rien.

Mais rien de rien… Un néant tranquille, obscur et reposant.

S'il ignorait encore quoi, Olivier savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour une fois, il s'en formalisa.

Pour une fois, il se sentait bien.

Vint ensuite, bien trop vite, l'amnésie. Rétrograde en plus. Les yeux à peine ouverts, ce vilain mot lui avait sauté à la figure. Mais là encore, il ne s'en était pas plus inquiété. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas compris.

L'ennui, c'est qu'on avait tenu à le lui expliquer.

Ainsi, il avait tout oublié… D'où peut-être sa facilité à se sentir bien dernièrement, c'est toujours plus simple quand on ne se souvient de rien, à commencer par ses emmerdes, ses craintes et son identité. Une situation dont il aurait pu s'accommoder si les autres ne semblaient pas si déterminés à le sortir de cet état…

De « l'accident », il ne gardait rien d'autre qu'une superbe bosse. Alors que son métier était dangereux et qu'il aurait pu se blesser en héros, il s'était contenté de bêtement tomber (« bêtement », chaque visiteur avait bien insisté).Une ironie dont il se serait bien passé et qui, à son grand regret, lui parut étonnement familière.

A l'annonce de son réveil, le défilé des gens d'avant avait commencé.

Le matin du premier jour, on lui avait présenté ses parents. La famille Dubois entière, en remontant jusqu'à la cinquième génération, avait envahi de ses portraits la petite chambre d'hôpital.

Au matin du deuxième jour, ce fut le tour de ses amis de toujours et fraîchement rencontrés de se déplacer.

Au matin du troisième jour, profitant d'une mise au vert, ses coéquipiers virent égayer une partie de sa matinée. Beaucoup de bruits, de vent brassé, quelques éclats de rire pour un résultat sur le plan des souvenirs plutôt décevant.

Rien. Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait. Quelques fois, associé à un nom, quelques images, quelques sons faisaient leur réapparition. Parfois, à dévisager l'un de ses visiteurs, il sentait qu'il approchait de la vérité.

Il ne faisait seulement que l'effleurer. Les seuls résultats encourageants qu'il obtenait concernaient sa vie d'avant, pas les gens qui la peuplaient. Le Quidditch avait repris ses droits dès l'instant où on lui en avait parlé. Loin de s'en offusquer, cela les avait tous plutôt rassurés.

Les stimulations concernant Poudlard avaient également fonctionné. Le simple fait de revoir les clés de son appartement lui fit penser qu'il avait encore des factures qui traînaient.

Mais les gens…

Il sentait à chaque instant, malgré leurs efforts pour le dissimuler, qu'il les décevait, que chacun espérait que la mémoire lui reviendrait en le voyant. C'était le cas de ses parents. C'était encore pire pour ses parents. Dur de ne pas reconnaître les gens qui vous ont élevés, ceux qui vous ont tout donné. Comment la chair de leur chair, le sang de leur sang, avait pu oublier la vie qu'ils avaient menée ?

Ça l'était aussi pour ses amis et ses coéquipiers. Comment ne pas se souvenir de tous les instants qu'ils avaient partagés, de tous les orages qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal tentés d'éviter, de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient jurés de ne jamais oublier ?

Au fond, ça l'était pour lui aussi. Il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'après 25 ans et ces trois longues journées, la seule personne au monde qui lui paraissait familière était son infirmière.

Au matin du quatrième jour, nulle créature vivante ne fut créée. En revanche, il fut tiré des bras de Morphée par une voix féminine pour le moins remontée.

- … peux pas croire que la rédac' ne l'ait pas encore viré ! Ce type est incompétent ! Non mais faut être barge pour poser ce genre de questions. Et en plus, il a sa rubrique. Je rêve… Oui, si Broderick a signé, c'est uniquement pour des raisons « sentimentales ». Avec le contrat qu'on lui a offert, il aurait vendu sa mère pour y aller. _Sentimental_ ? Mon œil, ouais ! Et il appelle ça du travail d'investigation ? Je parie en plus qu'il est mieux payé que moi… Crétin. Ça aide vraiment d'être le petit-fils du grand patron…

Toute à ses récriminations, la personne dissimulée derrière le magazine ne parut pas se rendre compte du niveau sonore que sa voix avait atteinte, pas plus que du réveil du malade. Encore endormi, Olivier s'accorda une seconde avant de la déranger. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait encore d'une personne qu'il était sensé connaître et qu'il devrait supporter toute la matinée pour tenter de « recréer » les liens brisés. Une perspective loin de l'emballer...

Tout ce à quoi il aspirait désormais était d'enfin pouvoir un peu se reposer et qu'on cesse de vouloir à tout prix le stimuler. L'absence d'amélioration était frustrante pour eux. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, colorant le ciel en une douce teinte orangée. Qui que soit cette personne (et tant pis si elle venait de loin… ce qu'il avait deviné à sa manière d'être habillée, trop estivale pour les mois pluvieux que le pays essuyait), elle n'était certainement pas autorisée à être là.

Et si en plus, c'était pour faire du bruit et l'ignorer, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de se déplacer.

La curiosité prit le pas sur son agacement et son envie de tranquillité. Cette voix, cette manière de rouspéter… Il avait besoin de vérifier. Son raclement de gorge fit sursauter la jeune personne qui baissa l'exemplaire du magazine qu'elle avait entre les mains pour le regarder. Quand il la vit, il comprit. Et quelque chose se noua en lui.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-elle gênée. Oh merde… Olivier, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Elle va me tuer. C'était la condition _sine qua non_ pour me laisser entrer. Pas très commode d'ailleurs ton infirmière. Mais comme tu avais ce magazine, posé en évidence, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil.

Elle se tut et lui fit comprendre d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste que la suite ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Il paraît que ça m'aidera, soupira-t-il distraitement en reprenant l'exemplaire de _Planète Quidditch _qu'elle avait déposé sur le matelas. Ils veulent que je me replonge dans mon « élément ».

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et se fendit d'un sourire compatissant.

Ce geste lui était familier. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il la connaissait. Son nom lui échappait encore, quelque chose chez elle avait certainement dû changer, mais il parvenait presque à la situer.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant pour éviter de trop s'emballer.

- Oh, très tôt ! expliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Comme je viens de loin, l'infirmière tortionnaire m'a gentiment autorisée à venir un peu avant l'heure des visites…

Elle était jolie. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit en l'écoutant lui raconter le plan machiavélique qu'elle avait élaboré pour pouvoir entrer avant tout le monde. Pas la plus belle de toutes celles qui avaient défilées depuis quelques jours mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Et pourtant, il en avait vu de magnifiques dernièrement…

Cela venait certainement de la manière dont elle s'était habillée, suffisamment colorée pour paraître déplacer dans ce lieu, de cette étrange boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait, de la façon enjouée et ravie qu'elle avait de raconter comment elle venait d'arnaquer la moitié de l'hôpital, de ses cernes et de son air fatigué, typique des gens qui ont beaucoup voyagé… Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il la reconnaissait, au contraire des autres.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle une fois son discours fini en approchant sa chaise du lit.

- Oh, j'ai connu mieux, marmonna-t-il. Enfin je crois.

- C'est très étrange pour moi de te dire ça, dit-elle avec lenteur, mais vu que tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi, j'y suis un peu obligée. Je m'appelle June…

_Bingo_.

- Tierney, la coupa-t-il. Je _sais_.

La surprise de la jeune femme fut à la hauteur de la sienne. Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom avait suffi à remboîter une partie du puzzle. Il savait qui elle était. Il se souvenait de tout ou presque à son sujet.

- Tu n'es plus amnésique ? demanda-t-elle étrangement suspicieuse.

- Si, expliqua-t-il doucement. Mais il faut croire qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas pu oublier.

Voir ses joues rosir lui arracha un sourire. Même ça, il aurait pu le prédire.

- Ben ça… soupira-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai pourtant appelé tes parents hier soir et ils m'ont expliqué que tu… enfin, que tu ne te souvenais de rien. Et puis… On ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois, Olivier. Plus de _huit_ mois ! Je… Je me suis même coupée les cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à démontrer ? Qu'il avait accompli un quelconque exploit ? Sa réaction l'amusa.

- D'ailleurs, j'aime bien comme ça, signala-t-il gentiment.

Flattée, elle esquissa un sourire et d'un geste de la main ébouriffa ses cheveux courts et indisciplinés.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient boucler, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes constatant que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne répondait toujours pas.

- Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle distraitement avant de reprendre plus assurée et de totalement changer de sujet. Olivier, comment tu as fait ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on t'a parlé de moi ? Excuse-moi d'insister, mais tu m'as réellement reconnue comme _ça_ ?

Un scepticisme aussi affiché, vu la situation, en était presque insultant. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se fendre d'un sourire. Comment pouvait-elle seulement se poser la question ?

- C'est normal qu'un homme reconnaisse la femme qu'il a choisi d'épouser.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas et qui le contraria fortement, elle éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire embarrassé ou coupable… Non, le genre de rire franc et sonore. Et _spontané_… L'hilarité de la jeune femme se calma rapidement lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci était loin d'être partagée.

- _Pardon_ ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux écarquillés en se redressant d'un bond. Tu… tu…

- On est mariés ! répliqua le malade légèrement vexé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda-t-elle le rire un peu jaune, cherchant à tâtons le fauteuil pour s'asseoir.

- J'ai une alliance ! On m'a dit que mon épouse ne pouvait pas venir me voir directement. Ça fait quatre jours à présent ! Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi…

La stupeur et l'amusement s'effacèrent totalement du visage de la jeune femme. Olivier sentit alors ses maigres certitudes s'effondrer et ferma les yeux quand elle prononça les mots redoutés.

- Olivier, nous n'avons jamais été mariés.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il simplement en soutenant son regard navré.

Les sourcils froncés, elle parut sur le point de répondre avant se raviser et de secouer énergiquement la tête. Restait pour Olivier à savoir quelle pensée elle venait ainsi de repousser.

- C'est la vérité, finit-elle par déclarer.

Nulle bague n'était visible sur les mains qu'elle avait tendues vers lui. Le joueur de Quidditch ne se laissa pas convaincre pour autant.

- On est divorcé, c'est ça ?

June prit une profonde inspiration avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Intuitivement, Olivier sut que ce geste ce que ce geste signifiait. A s'entêter, il poussait sa patience dans ses derniers retranchements. En la voyant finalement se fendre d'un sourire, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il avait visiblement l'habitude de faire.

- Olivier… Nous n'avons jamais été mariés, fit-elle doucement. Je vis à l'étranger, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir avant.

C'était idiot, au fond de lui, il le savait. Mais il ne s'était souvenu de ce détail qu'à l'instant.

- Les Etats-Unis, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait rendre badin.

- En fait, avoua-t-elle après une hésitation, je suis restée en Bulgarie.

- Oh…

Ce petit jeu commença à l'agacer. Chaque mot, chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait soulevait en lui les émotions les plus variés, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les justifier. La savoir en Bulgarie parvenait à le surprendre et à l'embêter. L'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas sa femme l'horripilait.

- Ta femme ne devrait plus tarder, conclut-elle d'un air encourageant. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

Olivier laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas bien, qu'il risquait d'apprendre des choses qui lui déplairaient. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu se dérouler, pourquoi tout était différent de ce qu'il voulait à l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout simplement.

- Hé bien, je suppose qu'elle a du se retrouver coincée quelque part et…

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ? rectifia-t-il avant d'ajouter ne voulait pas lui laisser de porte de sortie. Ma _femme_…

Son large sourire lui serra le cœur. Elle trouvait cette idée ridicule. Alors que pour lui, ça coulait de source.

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit-elle amusée.

- Ça veut donc dire qu'on a été ensemble ? répliqua-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- _Non_ ! Mais pourquoi tu… s'écria-t-elle avant reprendre plus méfiante. Est-ce que _les autres_ t'ont dit quelque chose ? Je pense notamment à une petite blonde à lunettes et à un écossais, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Non, ils n'ont rien dit ! Mais ce ne sont pas censés être mes amis ? s'étonna-t-il.

Un reniflement moqueur lui échappa. Elle s'autorisa ensuite le temps de la réflexion et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si ! soupira-t-elle, visiblement peu convaincue en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne comprends pas dans ce cas. Pourquoi ils me mentiraient ?

La même pause lui fit comprendre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les raisons qu'ils avaient de le faire. Il comprit également qu'à nouveau, il n'en saurait rien.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit-elle.

- Toi, tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle retrouva son sérieux et vint croiser ses bras sur le lit.

- Olivier, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés, nous n'avons jamais été en couple. On n'a même pas eu une petite aventure.

- _Pourquoi_ ?

A la différence de la fois précédente, sa voix était grave et le sourire qu'elle s'efforçait d'arborer teinté de tristesse.

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Il tourna un instant la tête vers la fenêtre, le temps d'admettre qu'elle puisse dire la vérité, puis il lui fit de nouveau face et eut énormément de mal à supporter son air désolé.

- Hum… Y a pas mal de choses que je ne t'ai pas demandé, pas vrai ? se força-t-il à plaisanter.

- Et visiblement, tu as l'air de vouloir te rattraper ! répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Olivier ne put retenir un long et profond soupir. Quelques minutes auparavant, son existence était presque totalement plongée dans le néant. Désormais, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait confronté à un énorme problème.

Il dévisagea un instant sa visiteuse du matin. Il préférait définitivement son sourire à son air contrit. A quel moment avait-il pu autant merder ?

- Je suis désolée… finit-elle par soupirer.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit-il surpris par ses excuses. Les choses ont une raison d'être ainsi, même si elle reste encore mystérieuse à mes yeux.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et posa une main réconfortante sur celle qu'il avait déposée sur le matelas.

- C'était mieux comme ça, dit-elle en la serrant doucement.

Il savoura la chaleur et la douceur de ce contact avant d'entrecroiser lentement ses doigts aux siens.

- Le problème, c'est que je t'aime… murmura-t-il doucement.

Sa main quitta brusquement la sienne. Il ne fit pas l'effort de la retenir. Vu ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était une réaction à prévoir. Foudroyée. C'était exactement le mot qui correspondait. Tierney venait d'être foudroyée. Comme atteinte par une violente décharge, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Quel genre de mélanges ont-ils fait dans ta potion ? ricana-t-elle en se penchant vers le flacon posé sur la table de chevet. Tu planes, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, faut que tu me fasses essayer…

- Non, je ne plane pas. Ecoute moi, je… C'est important ! Je… S'il te plait June, arrête et… Merlin, _pose ce flacon_ !

L'ordre claqua, péremptoire. Elle obtempéra aussitôt mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je t'aime, reprit-il fataliste. Je le _sens_. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Maintenant que je sais la vérité à propos de nos vies, je voudrais bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pourtant ça l'est… J'ai tout perdu à cause de cette amnésie. On m'a dit comment je m'appelais, qui étaient mes proches, ce que je faisais dans ma vie. Mais il y a certaines choses que je sais. J'étais nul en classe, pourtant j'ai réussi à avoir un E à ma BUSE d'Histoire de la magie. Je ne mange jamais de pastèque, ma couleur préférée a toujours été le vert. Mon premier balai était un Comète… _Moi_, monter sur un Comète ! Ma première chouette s'appelait Llewellyn et je n'ai jamais accepté d'en avoir une autre à sa mort. Je sais tout ça, j'en suis persuadé. Et je sais aussi que toi, tu t'appelles June Tierney et que je t'aime depuis quoi ? Allez, des années…

Elle resta immobile, visiblement sous le choc un long moment avant de soudainement tourner les talons. Craignant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur son lit, prêt à en bondir et à lui courir après si c'était la fuite qu'elle choisissait. Il se rassura cependant en voyant qu'elle délaissa la porte pour se mettre à faire les cent pas.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Olivier, le gronda-t-elle. Tu es marié _et_ heureux. Toi et ta femme allez même avoir un enfant !

Et c'était sensé le convaincre ? Peut-être le réconforter ? Si telles étaient ses intentions, elle se trompait. Elle paraissait convaincue de la vérité… et soulevait ainsi une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'envisager.

Au moins, désormais, il aurait un indice pour reconnaître la femme qu'il avait épousée.

- Elle est enceinte ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous étiez en train d'essayer.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas… avoua-t-il lentement.

- Alors, c'est sûrement mieux que je te le dise, répondit-elle se massant la nuque d'une main. Ce n'est pas le genre d'oubli qu'elle risque d'apprécier…

Elle stoppa sa marche au pied du lit et évita soigneusement son regard, s'obstinant à observer les plis de la couverture.

Ainsi il n'était pas marié à la femme qu'il aimait. A moins évidemment qu'il puisse aimer sa femme plus encore ou tout autant. Cette idée le fit sourire. Non. A un moment, quelque chose avait forcément dû rater.

La voix de June le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris.

Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi et que tu… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre d'un ton plus léger. Enfin, je pensais que ce serait l'occasion de te dire plein de bêtises ! Rien de méchant, juste quelques petits détails… Comme te dire que tu as toujours été un grand fan de Flaquemare !

- Mais c'est le cas ! protesta-t-il vexé.

Il comprit en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure que non, ça ne l'était pas.

- Oh, c'est ce genre de mensonges-là, hein ? bougonna-t-il. Ce Sean est un ami étrange.

- Prends en soin, c'est le meilleur ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et observa distraitement les motifs des plaques du faux plafond. Il aurait certainement à reconsidérer certaines informations et renseignements qu'il avait pris pour acquis.

- Les choses sont bizarres, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il soudainement las.

- Oui… Ne m'en parle pas.

- Nous n'avons vraiment jamais rien fait ensemble ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Son obstination sembla l'amuser.

- Dans le genre de choses qu'une fille et un garçon peuvent faire à deux ? répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Non, jamais rien. En tous cas, rien d'important…

- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Il faut croire que ni toi, ni moi ne sommes assez doués pour entretenir ce genre de relations…

- Serait-ce un soupçon de regret que je sens dans ta voix ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle acceptait l'idée de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et se laissa tomber dans l'épais fauteuil. Elle niait plus par principe qu'autre chose, Olivier le sentait.

- Et tu m'aimes encore ?

- Tu es marié, j'ai ma vie ailleurs et ta femme risque de me tuer si je te dis quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Alors, disons simplement que je t'ai aimé. Mais pas au bon moment. A vrai dire, _jamais_ au bon moment.

- Et c'est à mon tour désormais ? répondit-il dans un marmonnement.

- Je t'ai dit que nous n'étions pas doués ! signala la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une soudaine pensée l'empêcha de le faire.

- Tu disais rien d'important ? Il y a donc _eu_ quelque chose ?

- Un baiser, avoua-t-elle. Un tout _petit_ baiser.

- Tu es certaine ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu es amnésique, je te le rappelle !

- Crois moi, je ne l'aurais pas oublié, répliqua-t-il tristement.

- C'est bien dommage ! claironna-t-elle joyeusement sans se laisser toucher ou émouvoir. Un beau moment.

Ses joues un peu trop roses la trahissaient. Ainsi, elle disait la vérité. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Peut-être qu'avec des détails, cet évènement lui reviendrait…

- Toi ou moi ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés

- Moi… répondit-elle un peu gênée. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité !

Il l'imaginait mal prendre les devants. Mais au fond… Il eut beau creuser au plus profond de son hypothétique mémoire, ses efforts restèrent vains. Rien, rien de rien. Le néant total. Et pour une fois, il s'en mordait les doigts.

- Je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas, avoua-t-il faiblement.

- C'est que ça n'a pas dû te marquer

- Tu t'en souviens, toi ?

Elle eut beau tenter de le dissimuler, elle ne put cacher son sourire nostalgique.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta-t-il.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne t'en souvenais déjà pas avant ton accident, signala-t-elle en se reprenant. Ou alors, tu as délibérément préféré l'oublier !

C'était une possibilité. Totalement idiote pour lui à présent. Il en avait peut-être été autrement avec son lui passé.

- Mais je t'aime maintenant…

Une autre décharge sembla la traverser.

- _S'il te plaît_, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Arrête de dire ça !

- Alors, embrasse-moi ! répliqua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle resta un long moment à l'observer, pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Olivier, le cœur battant, lui concéda ce laps de temps.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excessivement poli.

- S'il te plaît !

- _Pardon_ ?

- S'il te plaît, June, est-ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser ?

Il avait délibérément esquivé la réponse pour la provoquer. Quelque chose en lui lui avait soufflé qu'il adorerait. Effectivement, ce quelque chose là n'avait pas menti.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Pour que je me souvienne, au moins de cette fois…

- Je ne crois pas que…

- June, s'il te plaît, la coupa-t-il d'un air suppliant. Juste cette fois.

Elle se redressa alors.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne _veux_ pas ?

- Comment je pourrais vouloir faire ça ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Merde Olivier, à quoi tu penses ?

- Je suis malade, rappela-t-il simplement.

- Pas mourant !

- Tu n'es pas ma femme, nous ne sommes pas mariés, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Accorde-moi au moins ça. S'il te plait… _Juni_ !

L'estocade venait d'être portée. D'ici quelques secondes, il serait fixé. Elle tourna les yeux en direction de la fenêtre avant de secouer lentement la tête, désabusée.

- Ça non plus, tu n'as pas oublié ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ce surnom était leur petit secret. Aujourd'hui, Olivier n'en comprenait plus tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais il s'était souvenu de la force qu'il avait.

- Il y a des choses que je sais, se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir avant d'avouer.

- Comme le fait que je finirais par céder ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir un sourire triomphal et ravi, ce qui lui valut tout de même un coup de poing dans l'épaule bien senti.

- Merlin, tu es resté le même, se désola June. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas pire ! L'accident n'aurait _évidemment_ pas pu toucher la partie manipulatrice de ta personne, hein ? Bon… Allez, redresse-toi ! Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de tout te simplifier.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle acceptait ? Aucune idée. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était ce qui allait se passer. Il l'aimait. Il en avait envie. Ses remords, il aurait bien l'occasion de les lui faire oublier.

Une fois sur ses fesses, il attendit qu'elle ne vienne à son tour prendre place sur le matelas et les mains croisées sur ses jambes, attendit.

- Tu as l'air d'un pervers comme ça, signala June amusée avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'il venait de se vexer. Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît, ça va me déconcentrer. Prie pour que personne n'entre et compte jusqu'à trois.

Sans un mot, il obtempéra. Elle viendrait à deux, il le sentait.

Aussi fut-il un peu surpris qu'elle le fasse à un.

Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé, il en était persuadé désormais. Parce qu'amnésie rétrograde ou pas, il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. C'était doux et chaud, certainement comme tous les baisers. Mais pour lui, ce serait son tout premier. Enfin, son second tout premier. Il s'en sentit désarmé et se promit de graver chaque détail et chaque instant en lui. Comme le parfum qu'elle dégageait, ses cheveux qui, dans l'action, étaient venus le caresser, la douceur et le soin qu'elle y mettait, le contact que seules leurs lèvres entretenait…

Ses mains, inactives, se mirent à trembler et, craignant de l'effrayer, il fit ce qu'il put pour se maîtriser.

Elle fut celle qui finit par rompre le baiser et plutôt que de se reculer, vint appuyer son front contre le sien.

- La destinée est une belle garce, si tu veux mon avis, murmura-t-elle la voix un peu rauque.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle cherchait à insinuer et ne se hasarda pas à lui répondre, préférant céder à l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il reprit ses lèvres avec tendresse et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle se figea aussitôt et lui fit comprendre d'un léger mouvement de recul que l'instant magique était désormais écoulé.

- Olivier, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle les yeux baissés.

Il laissa ses mains lentement retomber.

- Désolé, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle quittait le matelas pour se relever.

- Je dois y aller, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers le fauteuil pour récupérer son sac.

Quel que fut son souhait, il sut que plus rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- On se revoit bientôt ? demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

Sa veste enfilée, elle sembla hésiter à lui faire face une dernière fois.

- Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Oh…

- Je vis en Bulgarie, j'ai mon boulot là-bas, toi, tu es à l'hopitâl ici et…

- Je t'aime.

Elle chasse ses craintes et se tourna finalement vers lui. La retenir ou la provoquer… Olivier ignorait quelle intention l'avait une fois de plus poussé à l'aveu.

- Arrête avec ça ! cria-t-elle subitement hors d'elle. Tu es _marié_ !

- Et heureux, s'emporta-t-il à son tour. Et en admettant que je reconnaisse ma femme, je vais avoir un bébé… Je _sais_ !

- Alors, c'est parfait ! déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Olivier vit alors sa mâchoire se décrisper et ses poings s'ouvrir. Son sac lui tomba alors de l'épaule.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle gênée en le ramassant.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la Bulgarie, cette raison qui faisait que cela l'avait tant agacé, cette raison qui l'avait retardée à se rendre à son chevet.

- Tu vois, ça non plus, je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Elle laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

- T'as vraiment pas changé, dit-elle en rejoignant le pas de la porte. T'es même pire qu'avant.

- Content de t'avoir revue, répondit-il en la saluant d'un geste de la main.

- Contente que tu te sois souvenu de moi.

Il se relaissa mollement tomber sur le matelas lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Son cerveau avait certainement avant l'accident une bonne raison de lui avoir fait oublier ces choses là. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il commençait à pouvoir l'envisager.

Il crut un instant avoir rêvé lorsqu'il identifia sans aucun problème sa voix parmi les échos d'une dispute lui parvenant du couloir.

- Nom de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Génial, manquait plus que toi… Bon, calme-toi… Je suis simplement venue voir comment il allait. Et avant que tu ne commences à me hurler dessus, il ne m'a pas reconnue.

- Tiens donc ?

- Il m'a prise pour une infirmière.

- C'est plutôt normal. Après tout, il ne voulait plus te voir.

- Mouais, à ce qu'il paraît… Enfin, je pense que tu auras sûrement plus de chances que moi !

- Ne reviens pas. On est heureux comme ça.

- Je sais. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après, laissant entrer une femme au sourire radieux et au ventre légèrement arrondi. Olivier s'y était préparé.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Sa version de l'histoire**


	25. Sa version de l'histoire

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Blumaize... (à vous de trouver la référence!)

**Disclaimer:  
**Marcus Flint est la propriété exclusive de JKR (pour ce qu'elle en fait, je le lui emprunte le temps d'un OS). Ce texte a été écrit en réponse au défi "**Il était un Souaffle**" de Dieux du Stade (qui reprennait le principe des contes de fées) et au thème "**Ma version de l'histoire**" de la communauté Pompom Power sur laquelle je me suis engagée en prendre soin de Marcus.

**

* * *

****  
Sa version de l'histoire**

- Le petit pleure.

Au petit jeu du « j'entends parfaitement mais je ne dirai rien ». , il venait de remporter une victoire écrasante sur sa compagne. En tant que mère du chérubin, celle-ci n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel du fruit de sa chair. Même s'il s'agissait aussi du sien, il avait su tenir bon. Car il savait que parler reviendrait à se lever. A cette heure de la nuit, c'était une chose qu'il refusait.

Il s'apprêtait à feindre d'être encore endormi quand, par une maladresse _tout à fait_ fortuite, la mère de son fils, le sachant parfaitement éveillé, lui donna un coup de pied bien placé.

- On dirait, marmonna-t-il de sa voix la plus ensommeillée possible.

- Tu y vas ?

Il maudit son air innocent. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Elle connaissait la règle qu'il avait instituée, à savoir le « si tu craques, t'as qu'à y aller ». Mais elle maîtrisait également l'art de le faire céder. Par un regard, une caresse, une promesse. S'il emportait la première manche la main levée, il savait que ce round là, il le perdait à chaque fois.

- Je bosse demain, ronchonna-t-il en s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Et je te rappelle que j'y suis allée la dernière fois.

Trois heures avant… Oui, et après ? Lui allait risquer sa vie le lendemain face à des Cognards, sur un balai. Un manque de sommeil pouvait lui être fatal. Elle, tout ce qu'elle risquait, c'était de se faire réveiller par l'un de ses collègues au Ministère. Sachant que cet argument n'avait jamais pris et qu'il avait plutôt tendance à déchaîner les foudres de sa belle (et vu qu'il souhaitait retomber dans les bras de Morphée, une dispute était plutôt à éviter), il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Mais s'accorda un grognement agacé quand sa moitié ralluma sa lampe de chevet.

- Il a certainement faim ! soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour enfin lui faire face. Tu es naturellement équipée pour ce genre de besoin, pas moi !

- J'ai préparé un biberon pour ça ! répliqua-t-elle en tordant légèrement le doigt avec lequel il avait désigné sa poitrine.

Il resta un instant la bouche entrouverte avant de se résigner à la refermer puisqu'aucun argument valable ne lui était venu à l'idée. Elle s'était levée au coup d'avant, elle bossait demain. Elle avait _évidemment_ préparé un biberon au cas où…

L'envie de sourire le prit. Elle avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur lui. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait épousée. Il se retint de le faire. Aussi formidable qu'il puisse la trouver, elle le forçait malgré tout à se lever. Tout en marmonnant, il s'extirpa des couvertures de mauvaise grâce et enfila le pantalon traînant au pied de leur lit.

- Un jour, tu m'expliqueras comment tu t'es débrouillée pour que l'horloge interne de ton fils soit réglé sur le fuseau horaire de Tokyo, grogna-t-il en titubant vers la porte.

- Un jour peut-être, marmonna-t-elle en éteignant sa lampe. Pense à la petite histoire, hein ? Ferme en sortant et essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit en revenant te coucher. Oh, et n'oublie pas le chien…

La porte fermée étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Si sa femme n'était pas contente, la prochaine fois, elle n'aurait qu'à se lever. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine et fut un instant aveuglé par la forte luminosité, une fois le néon allumé.

Le chien était là. Comme toujours, à l'affût. Stupide chien.

- Oh, toi… C'est pas le moment, grogna-t-il menaçant alors que le petit bichon blanc était venu s'intéresser à ce qu'il préparait.

D'un geste de la jambe, il le renvoya dans son panier. Il détestait les chiens. Surtout les petits. Et plus encore celui-là. Son épouse l'avait choisie exprès.

Le biberon en main et légèrement chauffé, il se rendit dans la chambre du petit. Il alluma la veilleuse et se pencha vers le berceau. Sous-pesant l'enfant, il en déduit que celui-ci n'avait pas fait ses petits besoin. Il alla donc s'installer dans le rock-in-chair qu'il avait lui-même réparé (et préalablement mais malencontreusement cassé) et présenta la tétine du biberon au nourrisson.

- Tu sais, expliqua-t-il doucement alors que le bébé avait commencé à téter, y a pas d'extra-terrestres par ici. Ils ne nous ont pas mis de puces sous la peau. Ils ne viendront pas nous enlever pendant notre sommeil. Tu peux donc dormir sur tes deux oreilles ou au moins pleurer un peu moins fort pour que Papa dorme. Dans l'absolu, je te suggère aussi dès à présent d'apprendre à dire « maman ».

Les yeux rivés vers son père, l'enfant leva sa petite main vers lui avant de la laisser retomber. Bien sûr, ça n'était qu'une suggestion…

- Une histoire… marmonna le papa. Elle en a de bonnes ta mère. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai raconter à un aussi petit bébé ?

Il ne gardait aucun souvenir des contes de son enfance et il était hors de question que son fils ait une enfance bercée par les contes de fées. Pas de princesse en danger, pas de prince charmant, pas de méchante sorcière. Tout ça, c'était du flan. Les seules histoires dignes d'intérêt qu'il connaissait devraient attendre que son fils ait atteint sa majorité. A la recherche de l'inspiration, il balaya la chambre du regard. Les Vifs d'Or du mobile suspendu au plafond apportèrent la réponse à ses interrogations. Il avait finalement peut-être trouvé.

- Il était une fois… Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Marcus. Marcus Flint. Mais tout le monde à son école l'appelait Marcus le Grand. Marcus le Terrifiant. Marcus le Tout Puissant…

Le bébé choisit cet instant pour avoir un petit hoquet.

- Ok, soupira son père, appelons le simplement Marcus. Marcus faisait l'admiration de toute sa maison et d'une partie de son école, même si les autres élèves avaient trop peur pour le reconnaître. Mais même sans l'entendre dire, Marcus savait qu'ils le pensaient tous. Parce que durant des années, il avait brillamment remporté le trophée le plus convoité… La Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Il s'interrompit et s'accorda un instant de rêverie avant de reprendre.

- Oui, c'était de belles années. Parmi les plus belles de sa vie. Grâce à des moyens originaux mais totalement légaux, contrairement à ce que tout le monde essayait de prouver, lui et son équipe s'imposait. Par tous les temps et contre tous. Marcus en était heureux et fier. En plus de son triomphe personnel, cela voulait aussi dire que l'équipe de l'_autre_ se faisait écraser.

Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

- L'autre… Un crétin de Gryffondor. Enfin, _tous_ les Gryffondors _sont_ des crétins, c'est prouvé. Mais si jamais tu finis là-bas, n'aie pas de crainte. Tu es mon fils, tu ne peux donc pas être un crétin. Lui par contre, c'était le pire d'entre eux. Marcus n'avait rarement vu plus crétin… Et pourtant, certains de ses joueurs ne savaient pas écrire correctement le mot Quidditch. Mais celui-là… Olivier Dubois, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement moqueur. Même son nom est débile !

Il baissa les yeux vers son fils et lui adressa un regard entendu.

- Tout le monde le trouvait beau. Même ta propre mère… Mais c'était bien la seule qualité qu'on pouvait trouver à ce crétin ! ajouta-t-il dans un grognement. Bref, Marcus et Olivier se livraient une guerre féroce pour savoir qui remporterait le championnat. Marcus avait toujours gagné. Marcus l'avait toujours écrasé. Les doigts dans le nez… Sauf qu'une fois…

Il eut une légère hésitation puis finit par reprendre à voix basse.

- Il suffit d'une fois à ce qu'il paraît. La dernière fois, il a gagné. Le crétin est parvenu à s'imposer. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé pour Marcus. Grâce à Blondie, son Attrapeur, il avait même réussi à faire tomber le meilleur joueur du crétin de son balai… Un grand moment si tu veux mon avis ! précisa-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Un joueur à terre et le crétin qui se tape une défaite contre Poufsouffle. _Ça_, crois moi, c'est un truc que tu traînes toute ta vie. Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour Marcus. Son équipe était en tête. Même sa défaite contre Serdaigle, avec vent de face, n'avait pu entamer son moral d'acier. Ce qui entre nous est bien moins honteux que de perdre contre Poufsouffle ! Note-le ! fit-il en tendant son index vers son fils avant d'ajouter faiblement. Et puis, il y a eu ce match…

Les sourcils froncés, il marqua une nouvelle pause. Sentir son fils serrer de sa petite main le doigt qu'il avait tendu le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Même aujourd'hui, ça reste difficile pour Marcus. Il aurait pu l'écraser, lui faire quitter Poudlard sans trophée, sans titre et rien qu'avec des regrets, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toutes ces années été dominé. Il aurait peut-être même pu le faire abandonner. Mais non… Il a suffit d'une fois.

Un profond soupir lui échappa.

- Aujourd'hui, le crétin joue dans l'une des plus prestigieuses équipes du championnat. Il gagne beaucoup d'argent, il est pressenti pour intégrer l'équipe nationale pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde et part, selon l'_Echo des Vestiaires_, après demain pour une tournée des stades en Asie. Et dans quelques années, il sera certainement anobli. Tout ça simplement parce qu'il a suffit d'une fois.

L'amertume vint lui brûler le fond de la gorge. Il secoua légèrement la tête et s'efforça de retrouver le sourire pour son chérubin.

- Marcus pendant ce temps là…

Baissant les yeux vers son fils, il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était endormi. Il posa le biberon sur la table à proximité et essuya avec tendresse le lait ayant coulé de la bouche du bébé. Après l'avoir invité à faire une nuit complète d'un baiser sur le front, il le replaça dans son berceau.

- Marcus pendant ce temps là, il va aller se coucher…

Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre et referma la porte avec douceur.

La morale de l'histoire attendrait. Il ne lui montrerait pas qu'il ne suffisait que d'une fois pour tout changer. Non, ça, c'était un truc de fortune cookies. Pour Marcus, le message de cette histoire était tout autre. Cette fois là, il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser arriver. Une leçon que la vie lui avait apprise et dont il devait chaque jour supporter les effets.

A peine eut-il mis le pied dans la cuisine que le chien se précipita vers lui, visiblement ravi. Avait-il réussi à voler quelque chose ou espérait-il l'obtenir en le charmant ? Marcus ne put trancher. En tous cas, il s'en contrefichait.

- Toi, je te hais ! grogna-t-il.

Il enjamba d'un pas la boile de poil et évita la chute en se rattrapant _in extremis_ à la table quand son pied glissa sur quelque chose de mouillé. Un chapelet de juron lui échappa.

- Mais… _Putain_, pourquoi t'as pissé par terre ? s'écria-t-il en désintégrant l'animal du regard.

Le petit bichon laissa filer un petit jappement (joyeux, Marcus aurait pu jurer qu'il était joyeux) et quitta la pièce en courant.

- Je déteste ce chien… marmonna-t-il en cherchant de quoi nettoyer. Stupide, stupide, Olivier.

Ce nom n'était pas grand chose. Mais de temps à autre, il trouvait une manière personnelle de se venger.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**


	26. Un plat qui se mange froid

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Oups... Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je n'avais pas mis à jour ce recueil. Faute de temps et d'inspiration (je n'ai écrit qu'un texte mauvais sur le Quidditch durant ce temps là), j'ai préféré attendre.  
Enfin de retour, je n'annoncerai plus l'OS suivant en fin de texte pour une raison simple: je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je produirai ensuite.  
J'espère que malgré ces deux mois d'absence, le stade ne sera pas déserté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui ne lui appartient pas (si, si...). Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Ezilda qui voulait un Charlie/OC. Pas de réelle romance ici. Ce texte est également une réponse au défi de la communauté Dieux du Stade "**Sagesse Populaire**". Le principe est simple, il suffit d'illustrer un des milliers de proverbes du monde. J'en ai choisi un simple!

* * *

****

**  
****La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

- Bobby ! Booby, veux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de… _Bobby_ ! Nom de … Par Merlin, reste tranquille, je t'en prie !

Le petit garçon de presque deux ans hurla alors de plus belle et tenta, à grands renforts de coups de pied, de se libérer des mains de sa mère. Rose évita de justesse la bouche pleine de dents de lait que l'enfant avançait dangereusement vers son poignet et parvint à resserrer sa prise autour de sa tête.

- _Bobby_ ! hurla la jeune maman, choquée par la violence dont pouvait faire preuve la chair de sa chair à l'égard du personnel hospitalier.

Rose ne prit pas le temps de la rassurer, de lui affirmer que ce genre de choses ne cessait de lui arriver (ce qui, malheureusement, était un fait) et préféra sauter sur l'occasion que l'enfant, distrait, venait de lui offrir en pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit tant convoité.

- Hé voilà ! s'écria-t-elle victorieuse, en constatant que la fontaine d'étincelles qui jaillissait jusque là de l'oreille du petit garçon commençait à diminuer d'intensité avant de totalement s'éteindre.

Elle aida alors le garnement en larmes à se relever. Portant les doigts à ses oreilles et sentant que plus rien n'en sortait, il se mit à hurler avec toute la puissance que son petit corps lui permettait. Le bruit était certes dérangeant mais Rose et la pauvre maman avaient désormais la satisfaction de savoir qu'il ne risquait plus de mettre le feu, à Sainte Mangouste notamment. Ce genre d'incidents (et incendies) était fréquent, néanmoins la guérisseuse Tulett préférait ne pas avoir à en assumer la responsabilité.

Rose décela une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux rougis et fatigués de la femme dont elle venait de soigner le chérubin. Chérubin qui, toujours en pleurs, venait de se hisser dans ses bras pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

- A l'avenir, Bobby, fais attention à ce que tu mets dans tes oreilles, conseilla-t-elle en les reconduisant vers la sortie avant de s'adresser plus spécialement à la maman. Passez aux laboratoires avant de sortir, je leur demanderai de vous préparer un onguent à mettre durant cinq jours dans les oreilles de Bobby, le soir avant de le coucher. Ce sera suffisant pour calmer l'irritation… Oh, et évitez aussi de laisser traîner vos baguettes à sa portée…

Sur le seuil de la porte, la mère fit volte-face et lui adressa un regard blasé avant de serrer mollement la main que Rose lui avait tendue et de lui rendre à cette occasion sa baguette magique de fonction que le petit cleptomane de deux ans, elle ne savait comment, avait réussi à lui prendre dans les secondes précédentes.

- Croyez-bien que j'essaie… soupira la maman tristement.

- Oh… Bien…. Bon courage dans ce cas, tenta la guérisseuse avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rendre réconfortant.

Alors qu'elle observait Mme MacClean et son petit Bobby (qui était parvenu au passage à piquer deux ou trois baguettes) s'éloigner, elle se promit à nouveau intérieurement de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Un long soupir poussé plus tard, Rose dicta à la plume à papotes la fin du dossier et l'ordonnance pour les laboratoires. Le petit bout de parchemin s'envola aussitôt en direction de la porte, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il aurait dû passer (un ingénieux système de tubes pour les communications internes). Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, la porte avait été ouverte. Rose jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et découvrit Kenneth, ancien de sa promo à Poudlard et désormais collègue de travail, l'épaule posée contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comment se passe cette journée ?

- Comme un jour ordinaire à Sainte Mangouste ! répondit machinalement Rose en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette le matériel usagé.

Elle prit la direction de la porte, prête à sortir et accueillir la personne suivante, quand Kenneth lui barra le passage.

- J'ai un patient pour toi ! fit-il d'un air qu'il parvenait à rendre mystérieux et ravi.

- Kenneth, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre en charge tes éruptions de furoncles, grogna-t-elle en le poussant pour passer. Tu n'as pas le droit de te décharger de tes patients parce qu'ils te dégoûtent et pour te garder les meilleurs cas !

Loin de se décourager ou de se laisser culpabiliser, le jeune médecin revint à la charge et s'interposa encore une fois pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Crois-moi, lui confia-t-il à voix basse avec un petit sourire. Celui-là, tu auras _très_ envie de le soigner…

Son air entendu ne prit pas. Rose le connaissait trop bien.

- Oh non ! fit-elle avec un ricanement moqueur en le repoussant et en récupérant le dossier suivant. Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là ! Et cela va t'étonner mais les hémorroïdes lumineuses restent de simples hémorroïdes. Mr Caldwell ? appela-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Dans la salle d'attente bondée, un petit sorcier âgé se leva péniblement et avança vers elle d'une démarche hésitante.

- Rose, attends ! Je te jure que tu meurs d'envie d'aller le voir.

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa.

- Alors, _ça_, ça m'étonnerait ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son patient, un sourire aux lèvres. Mr Caldwell, si vous vous voulez bien me suivre…

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le vieux sorcier. Kenneth en profita alors pour bondir et se mettre, une fois de plus, au milieu du chemin

- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas te supplier.

Là, ça devenait intéressant. Et heureusement pour l'orgueil de Kenneth, c'était aussi devenu embarrassant. Non seulement Mr Caldwell ne semblait pas capable de tenir sur ses deux pieds sans dangereusement tanguer, mais en plus, la moitié des gens situés au quatrième étage de l'hôpital, étrangement réunis à cet instant dans ce couloir, avaient t cessé toute activité et s'étaient tournés vers eux.

- Ne me tente pas, grogna-t-elle doucement.

Cet air meurtrier l'aurait d'habitude fait fuir. Rose l'avait déjà expérimenté. Avec succès. Aujourd'hui, Kenneth faisait preuve d'un courage et d'une obstination aussi suspects qu'étonnants.

- Je prends ton patient, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire en tournant la tête vers le vieux sorcier et en tendant simultanément les mains vers le dossier.

Elle le mit hors de portée et se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

- Monsieur souffre de furoncles, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Même si ce ne fut qu'imperceptible, une grimace déforma le visage du jeune médicomage. Ceci était censé le faire renoncer. Il n'accepterait jamais.

- Et c'est pas beau à voir, ajouta le vieux d'une voix chevrotante.

Kenneth déglutit avec difficulté. A la plus grande surprise de Rose, bien que sa pâleur confine à la transparence, il ne renonça cependant pas.

- Parfait… Mr… Caldwell, dit-il après une hésitation. Allez donc dans la salle et… découvrez les parties de votre corps qui méritent un examen.

Après avoir eu un frisson de dégoût, il prit Rose par le bras et l'emmena loin de son habituelle salle d'examen.

- Je te jure qu'un autre jour, tu me serais redevable à vie pour ça ! ronchonna-t-il en la menant à un train d'enfer trois étages plus bas.

Ils finirent par enfin s'arrêter devant une des salles du Service des blessures par Créatures vivantes. Avec une synchronisation si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait que tenir du hasard, une infirmière en sortit alors, un sourire béat aux lèvres, le dossier du patient en main.

- Profites-en ! fit-elle en adressant à Rose un clin d'œil.

La stupeur la laissa immobile. Sans doute était-ce à cause de la familiarité avec laquelle cette inconnue venait de l'interpeller. Son regard entendu et le rire gras de Kenneth devaient aussi y être pour quelque chose.

- Merde, Kenneth, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Il s'abstint de répondre et la poussa pour la faire entrer. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il tira le rideau conférant au patient un minimum d'intimité et s'écarta pour la laisser regarder.Au premier coup d'œil, tout ce qu'elle y vit fut un dos dénudé et la tête rousse qui l'accompagnait. Rien d'extraordinaire, pensa-t-elle avant d'accorder au dos de cet homme assis sur la table d'examen second regard. Elle observa avec une attention qui se mut doucement en une étrange fascination cette nuque sur laquelle courraient quelques mèches rousses, parfaite introduction pour ces épaules puissante et musclées, esquissant un dos large et massif dont les muscles roulaient doucement à chaque inspiration, une chute de reins vertigineuse qui ne demandait qu'à être prolongée, une peau inhabituellement dorée pour un quelconque citoyen anglais. Pas dorée en vérité. Brûlée. La peau de ce patient était brûlée, comme le prouvait les nombreuses zébrures plus claires qui le parsemait.

Plutôt viril, se surprit-elle à penser. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un aventurier. En tous cas, elle préférait cette hypothèse à celle du pyromane psychotique et maladroit. Pas très esthétique certes, mais ça faisait son petit effet.

Le murmure de Kenneth à son oreille la sortit de ses pensées et la fit sursauter.

- Bon anniversaire, Rose !

Un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il lui offrait un patient en cadeau d'anniversaire. A mieux regarder ce dos, c'était un homme qu'il lui offrait. Il n'y avait que lui pour penser à ça. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque quand la porte claqua. Toute à son observation, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Kenneth lui avait faussé compagnie.

Et à voir le sursaut de son patient, lui n'avait pas remarqué que son médecin était entré.

Avec, ce qui parut être à Rose, une lenteur infinie, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux finit par se retourner. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque cette paire d'yeux bleus se braqua sur elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je… Je… bafouilla-t-elle se sentant rougir avec horreur. Ne… Ne bougez pas.

A reculons, elle sortit de la salle, ratant son premier essai en se prenant donc le chambranle de la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut refermée, elle s'y laissa glisser.

Kenneth venait de lui offrir là un cadeau empoisonné.

Ce patient qu'il lui avait réservé, elle le connaissait.

**oOo**

Elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Pas sans s'être au préalable préparée. Elle envisagea d'aller chercher l'un de ses collègues, de ne tout simplement pas s'y présenter, de faire demi-tour, passer un savon à Kenneth et s'occuper des problèmes d'éruptions de Mr Caldwell. Rose ne fit finalement rien de tout ça et resta assise dans ce couloir autant qu'elle le put, avant que cela ne puisse paraître suspect aux autres guérisseurs du service et à son nouveau « patient ».

Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Pas pour le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Encore que…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Si elle y retournait, c'était simplement parce que l'occasion dont elle avait si souvent rêvé venait de se présenter. Décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionnée par un morceau d'os et de chair (certes très bien sculpté), elle ouvrit la porte d'une main désormais assurée et pénétra à nouveau dans la salle d'examen.

- Bonjour, je suis Rose Tulett, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, le pas malheureusement un peu raide et la main tendue. Désolée pour ce léger… contretemps… Une urgence, vous voyez ?

De toute évidence, il n'avait rien vu. Ce qui paraissait plutôt étrange vue la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était enfuie. Ou alors, il voyait trop bien. Elle maudit à l'instant sa voix légèrement vacillante. Son patient ne sembla pas le relever, se contentant de la resaluer d'un sourire et de serrer la main qu'elle lui avait tendue.

Pour ne pas rougir ou laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur les zones dénudées du corps du jeune homme, elle se replongea dans la découverte de son dossier.

- Mr… fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils exagérément. Charlie Weasley ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Evidemment. Lui ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle en revanche… Comment aurait-elle pu oublier celui qui avait participé à faire de son adolescence à Poudlard un véritable enfer ? Rose Tulett n'était pas femme à être rancunière. Mais là… Ce qui c'était passé durant ces années ne pouvait pas être pardonné.

Partagée entre la déception et le soulagement, elle commença son examen.

- Alors ? s'efforça-t-elle de demander d'une voix enjouée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Avec précaution, il s'assit sur la table d'examen face à elle et souleva la compresse que l'infirmière lui avait appliquée sur le ventre. Sous une couche de graisse épaisse se trouvait une des brûlures les plus laides que Rose ait pu voir de toute sa carrière. Carrière, certes courte, mais à Sainte Mangouste les bizarreries les plus variées n'attendaient pas le nombre des années.

- C'est moche, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-il voyant ses sourcils froncés et son nez plissé.

La guérisseuse se retint d'ajouter que si elle se contentait d'être moche, chose que visiblement elle ne faisait pas, cette brûlure ne serait pas un problème. Rose poussa un soupir et enfila une paire de gants. Kenneth avait malgré tout pensé à la faire travailler, même avec son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos et s'accorda un très court instant pour regarder ses abdos parfaitement dessinés (l'idée que Kenneth lui ait laissé ce cas pour ne pas être complexé à vie à ce sujet lui effleura une seconde l'esprit) avant de laisser sa conscience professionnelle prendre le dessus.

- Certaines personnes aiment, répondit-elle en l'auscultant et en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. D'autres pas. Puis-je vous demander comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il se fendit d'un sourire immense avant de répondre.

- Dragons…

Alors, il l'avait fait. A Poudlard, Charlie Weasley avait été connu pour ça. Etre un génie du sport et son amour des grands sauriens. Il avait finalement choisi la carrière que n'importe qui d'autre aurait délaissée. Il méritait de souffrir, travailler avec ces bêtes là était un vrai suicide. C'était bien fait.

- Evidemment, renifla-t-elle moqueuse. Vous pouvez vous relever.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser. Rose fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Si c'était pour trouver des excuses à ces lézards géants, autant oublier.

- Et quand est-ce que…

- Il y a trois jours, la coupa-t-il. En Roumanie. J'ai l'habitude de me brûler. Mais ce matin, quand j'ai débarqué, elle avait pris une sale couleur. Alors ma mère a…

Il s'interrompit, désormais conscient qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle avait réellement eu l'intention de demander et qu'il venait de livrer quelques détails un peu embarrassant (un grand garçon comme lui écoutant sa maman) de sa vie privée.

En temps normal, ce genre de détails aurait pu l'attendrir chez un homme. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas pour Charlie Weasley.

- Hé bien, c'est peut-être un peu plus grave que les autres fois, expliqua-t-elle sérieusement. Votre « maman » a raison… Ça mérite d'être regardé. Redressez-vous un peu plus, s'il vous plaît.

Il bomba le torse et retint sa respiration pour garder la position. Rose fut tentée de prendre tout son temps et de le laisser tourner de l'œil avant de commencer. Avant une fois de plus de se raviser. Vengeance et conscience professionnelle ne faisaient visiblement pas bon ménage.

- C'est douloureux ? demanda-t-elle en inspectant à l'aide de légères pressions les pourtours de la zone touchée.

- Non, ça va, affirma-t-il d'une voix assurée. Vous savez, j'en ai vu d'autres et… _AIE_ !

La guérisseuse éclata de rire intérieurement. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, ils jouaient les durs mais étaient au fond très douillets. Elle dut reconnaître que sur ce coup là, elle avait aussi peut-être un peu exagéré.

- Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en essayant d'être sincère. Ça risque d'être vraiment très douloureux.

Cela aurait pu fonctionner si son sourire ne l'avait pas trahie. Et si aussi à cet instant, elle n'avait pas appuyée de tout son cœur sur la zone sensible. Une fois son hurlement poussé et sa respiration reprise, Charlie Weasley fronça les sourcils.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je prenne quelque chose… pour éviter ça, suggéra-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Allons, vous êtes un grand garçon !

Son sarcasme ne passa malheureusement pas pour un encouragement.

- Vous faites une économie sur les anesthésiants ? grogna-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh, répliqua-t-il en mimant la surprise. Dans ce cas, vous êtes sadique, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose se permit un roulement plus que marqué des yeux et parvint à récupérer la chemise de Charlie avant que celui-ci ne s'en saisisse. Elle voulait le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais en tant que guérisseuse, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avec cette plaie.

- On se connaît ? finit-il par demander après l'avoir longuement dévisagée.

Mentir, continuer à jouer et le faire souffrir ou dire la vérité et continuer malgré tout à le faire souffrir… Choix cornélien, Rose ne savait pour lequel trancher. Seule la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait à coup sûr lors de la seconde hypothèse lui permit de se décider.

- Rose Tulett, finit-elle par répondre.

Un prémice de sourire la laissa penser qu'il avait un instant envisagé de faire comme s'il se souvenait avant de finalement se raviser. Il l'avait _vraiment_ oubliée. Ou pas reconnue. Les deux étaient plus que probables.

Cette information eut au moins le mérite de lui faire reprendre sa place sur la table d'examen et de laisser à la jeune femme l'occasion d'à nouveau l'avoir à sa merci.

- Mais si ! Rose à Serdaigle ! reprit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. On était dans le même cours d'Enchantement !

- Désolé, je… AÏE ! _Nom de_…

Pour le coup, elle ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Trop captivée par le malaise de Charlie, elle en avait oublié de surveiller la pression de ses mains. Après s'être, une nouvelle fois, excusée et l'avoir laissé récupérer, elle continua son examen, avec un peu plus de douceur.

- La Grosse Rose… G-Rose ! finit-elle par expliquer. « Trois douzaines » de Rose ! Je crois que mon préféré restera toujours XXL… Paradoxal quand on sait que je ne faisais à l'époque que du L.

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent. Rose avait presque pu suivre le cheminent de sa pensée. Il l'avait d'abord située, avait failli ricaner à son souvenir avant de finalement la regarder de haut et en bas pour finir par ne pas y croire.

- Tu… Tu as changé, finit-il par bafouiller. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Rose se fendit d'un sourire triomphant.

- Faut dire que j'ai perdu plus de 30 kg, déclara-t-elle avec une nonchalance toute feinte.

- Dans ce cas… répondit Charlie qui ne savait visiblement plus sur quel pied danser. Euh… Félicitations !

- Mon petit surnom m'a pas mal aidé, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Il eut soudainement l'air très mal à l'aise. En tous cas, avec ses oreilles rouges et son regard fuyant, c'était plus que bien imité. Rose savoura cet instant et s'accorda un plaisir supplémentaire.

- _AÏE_! PUT…

Là aussi, elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort.

- Désolée…

Au regard qu'il lui adressa, elle était prête à jurer qu'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant à rétorquer. Il finit cependant par se raviser.

- C'est vrai ? marmonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pour hobby de faire souffrir mes patients, signala-t-elle froidement.

Pour un peu, elle se serait presque crue elle-même. C'était la vérité, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens. Sauf ceux qui s'étaient à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie moqués de ses quelques kilos en trop.

- Non, je parle des raisons qui t'ont faite… enfin, qui t'ont poussée à…

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle n'imaginait. La culpabilité. Y avait-il plus belle vengeance ? Cela avait valu d'attendre toutes ces années.

- On sous-estime toujours le pouvoir d'une humiliation, soupira-t-elle faiblement.

- Rose, je suis désolé ! déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Voilà un retournement de situation des plus intéressants. Elle le faisait souffrir et il s'excusait ?

- Non, ne le sois pas ! le rassura-t-elle avec une mansuétude feinte. J'ai même pensé à vous envoyer une carte pour vous remercier, tes copains et toi.

- En maillot de bain, ils auraient apprécié, signala Charlie avec un petit ricanement nerveux.

- C'était un sarcasme.

- Et c'était ma manière de l'éviter.

Un silence pesant s'installa, silence qu'ils meublèrent en pratiquant des exercices de respiration pour refouler la douleur pour l'un et en essuyant les restes de crèmes d'une brûlure tendant au violet pour l'autre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, bafouilla Charlie sincère. Je ne les approuvais pas.

- Mais tu les laissais faire, répondit Rose avec une légère amertume. Toi, le préfet.

- Tu sais, j'étais rondouillard moi aussi.

- Tu étais une star de Quidditch ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant la voix. Et tu as transformé tes kilos de poupon en muscle ! Tu étais préfet _et_ admiré.

Il resta un instant la bouche ouverte, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer ou une parole pour la consoler. Il en fut incapable. Cela partait d'une bonne intention pour lui, Rose le sentait. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à redire à se sujet.

- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé…

S'il se contentait de se faire pardonner, se venger n'était finalement plus si drôle que ça.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais, répondit-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur la plaie. Je suis au-dessus de ça désormais. Je suis guérisseuse.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lien entre ses deux dernières affirmations, mais sur le coup, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le hurlement que Charlie poussa la fit sursauter. Tout comme lui bondit hors du lit.

Bon, avec ça, ils étaient vraiment quittes désormais.

Furieux, le visage en train de s'embraser, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'apprêtait à protester quand elle le prit de vitesse. Parce que l'avoir debout devant elle, menaçant et à moitié nu lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose.

- Tu consultes pour tes autres cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet.

- Pour tomber sur un médecin sadique comme toi ? Je crois que je fais bien de ne pas le faire.

- Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Rose identifia immédiatement le regard que Charlie venait de lui adresser. C'était celui que lui réservaient certains patients quand elle leur conseillait ou demandait de faire des choses que leurs proches passaient leur temps à leur répéter, comme arrêter de fumer, de se battre dans les pubs et les stades, de tendre la main pour caresser des Croups qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Visiblement, Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait elle aussi de voir le corps de son fils adoré être ainsi marqué.

- On a des produits spéciaux à la réserve quand ce genre d'incidents arrive, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pas de réel médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Hum… Elles ne me plaisent pas.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il recula quand elle s'approcha pour mieux les voir.

- Arrête ! Je ne vais pas les toucher, grogna-t-elle.

Charlie se défendit d'avoir tenté de fuir mais bizarrement n'eut aucun mouvement de recul cette fois.

- Tu en as d'autres ? demanda-t-elle en inscrivant quelque chose sur son dossier

Il hocha la tête positivement. Evidemment. A côtoyer ce genre de choses à dents et flammes, on ne pouvait que se blesser.

- Si ça te dérange, proposa-t-elle lentement, je peux aller chercher un de mes collègues masculins.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Charlie méfiant.

- Pour t'examiner… répondit-elle en appuyant son regard sur les parties de son corps encore couverte, histoire qu'il comprenne sans qu'elle n'ait à le verbaliser (connaître, même si c'était pour détester, un patient avait quelques inconvénients).

Il se fendit d'un sourire goguenard.

- Rose Tulett, je crois que tu surestimes ma capacité à me blesser.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Qu'il commence à retirer son pantalon fut la plus belle des réponses.

Rose ne put retenir un sourire en le regardant faire. Elle était sur le point de pouvoir observer, au nom de la science, Charlie Weasley sous toutes les coutures et en plus, elle aurait le droit de le faire souffrir le martyr.

Oui, Kenneth avait raison. Ce serait une bonne journée.

* * *

Prochaine passe: **Mythe originel**


	27. Mythe originel

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**L'histoire qui suit est plutôt longue. Donc respirez un bon coup avant de vous lancer!  
Il s'est tenu récemment un échange de fics sur Dieux du Stade. Chaque participant laisser des indications sur ce qu'il aimerait recevoir et en échange se voyait octroyer un ordre de mission. La fic qui suit a été écrite pour Clochette, qui voulait un Marcus sexy, les Jumeaux Weasley ou un Olivier en UA. En gros, il y aura tout ça!  
Beaucoup d'informations dans cette fic sont vraies. Beaucoup d'autres ne le sont pas! Donc ne prenez pas tout pour acquis.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR. Le reste appartient au monde réel. Ce texte répond également au défi du mois sur Dieux du Stade "**Mondovision**", qui met en scène nos joueurs favoris à l'étranger.

**

* * *

**

**Mythe originel**

Dès le début de sa jeune carrière, Marcus Flint avait acquis la certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais plus à mettre les pieds à l'université. Cette perspective ne l'attristait pas plus que ça. Non pas qu'il ait détesté ces années, loin de là… Comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge, il avait su profiter de ces jours heureux passés loin de la surveillance parentale.

Alcool, sexe, drogue, jeux, il avait été de tous les excès. Un petit matin, lendemain d'une soirée plus qu'arrosée, il s'était réveillé persuadé d'avoir absolument tout essayé et tout remporté. Ambitieux dans l'âme, il ne put se résoudre à ce simple état de fait et réalisa qu'il restait encore un domaine dans lequel il ne s'était pas encore distingué. Ses parents, convaincus de sentir sa période folle enfin s'achever, se réjouirent de le voir se lancer dans ses études à corps perdu. Ils n'avaient simplement pas deviné qu'il ne s'agissait rien de plus pour Marcus qu'un autre vice auquel s'adonner.

Ses efforts eurent les effets escomptés. Son diplôme d'économie en poche, sorti premier de sa promotion, il avait tourné le dos sans aucun regret à la faculté pour entrer dans la vie active à la recherche de nouveaux défis à relever. Précédé par la réputation de sa soif de triomphe subtilement alliée à ses qualités de travail, il se vit offrir une place de rêve dans une des plus grandes compagnies financières du pays, la Serpentine. Son job parvenait à les comblait, lui et son compte en banque. Jamais il ne lui vint à l'esprit regretter sa vie d'étudiant aussi débauché que fauché.

Aussi, il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir à l'approche de ce lieu une certaine nostalgie. Il constata cependant que ce fut le cas, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il franchit le portail l'un des multiples centres de recherches du campus universitaire de Poudlard. Et ce simple état de fait avait suffit à un peu plus l'énerver.

Son identité vérifiée, l'homme à la grille lui avait indiqué où garer sa voiture et le bâtiment qu'il recherchait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de retourner sur les bancs de la faculté qui, au fond, l'embêtait mais plutôt celui d'avoir écopé de cette stupide affaire à cause d'un pari perdu. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il faisait confiance au fabuleux pied droit de Rooney.

Non content d'avoir dû céder un joli petit paquet d'argent, il se retrouvait en charge de ce maudit dossier. Personne au bureau ne voulait travailler avec les Rats. Lui pas plus que les autres. Le sort en avait malheureusement décidé autrement.

L'un des plus gros clients de la Serpentine avait investi dans les recherches universitaires. Affolé par les sorties d'argent de certains départements, celui-ci avait fait appel à eux pour s'assurer du bon suivi du contrat ainsi que de la pertinence de certains dépenses. Bien malgré lui, Flint était donc obligé de se rendre sur place pour demander des comptes. Il aurait volontiers fait venir l'ennemi sur son terrain mais le Professeur Binns, responsable de ces étranges opérations financières, semblait être un homme de science débordé.

Marcus détestait ce genre de dossier, tout comme il détestait l'idée de passer une journée entière en compagnie de Rats. De bibliothèque évidemment… Les universitaires ont toujours une vision particulière de l'argent. A savoir qu'ils n'en ont aucune notion. Pas même la plus élémentaire.

Il gara sa belle voiture de sport sur une place libre juste devant le bâtiment Dumbledore et lança un sourire charmeur aux deux étudiantes qui, en passant, avaient eu le regard attiré par le bolide et l'homme qui le conduisait. Revenir à l'université aurait finalement quelques bons côtés.

Taillé, comme le voulait la tradition, dans la pierre blanche d'une des anciennes carrières de la région, le bâtiment des Sciences humaines de Poudlard était magnifique. Marcus en avait souvent entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais, au cours de ses études, fréquenté. Une fois les lourdes portes en chêne franchies, un escalier massif conduisait les visiteurs au premier palier. D'après le plan installé à l'entrée, Marcus Flint vit que le département qui l'intéressait était au troisième, à l'autre bout de l'aile. Il resserra légèrement sa main autour de la poignée de son attaché-case et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, traversa la pièce carrelée en damier pour se lancer dans l'ascension.

Les plans n'étaient jamais le reflet de la réalité. Encore moins quand ils avaient réellement vocation à guider. Après avoir demandé son chemin à plusieurs étudiants (et une étudiante pour laquelle il se serait volontairement détourné), il entra enfin dans le couloir tant désiré où sur chaque porte alternaient noms de savants et laboratoires spécialisés. Le morceau de papier sur lequel il avait pris les renseignements concernant l'entrevue en main, il se lança à la recherche du bon bureau.

« Pr Cuthbert Binns »... Il était à l'heure et enfin arrivé. Avec un nom comme ça, c'était presque son destin de devenir un Rat.

Sortie dans la précipitation, la dernière personne à avoir quitté l'endroit n'avait pas correctement fermé la porte. Devait-il la pousser et entrer ? Frapper ? Après une brève hésitation, il choisit la politesse et attendit patiemment qu'on l'invite à pénétrer l'endroit. Invitation qui ne vint jamais.

Un trou à Rats. Il était chez les Rats. Sur d'immenses bibliothèques s'étalaient mille et une collections d'encyclopédies. Des cartes sur lesquelles étaient épinglées, selon une logique qui lui était totalement étrangère, des punaises de couleurs occupaient les pans des murs laissés libre par les étagères. A en juger parce qu'il voyait, la moitié des financements de son client aurait pu être investi ici en mobilier.

Du fauteuil de cuir lui tournant le dos derrière le grand bureau de bois noble ne dépassait que la main et la tête d'un homme. Au bruit qu'il faisait, il devait être en train de parler, même si cela semblait à l'oreille plus proche du marmonnement que de la parole intelligible. Marcus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'un éventuel interlocuteur caché. Ils n'étaient que deux. Pas certain que ces mots lui soient adressés, il s'approcha encore un peu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les signes de ponctuations être verbalisés qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Professeur Binns ? demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

D'un petit clac, la touche « enregistrer » d'un dictaphone remonta et l'homme fit pivoter sa chaise avec lenteur dans sa direction. Marcus n'aimait pas vraiment ce que ces deux prunelles brunes lui envoyaient. Certes, il se doutait qu'il avait dû le déranger, mais de là à lui adresser ce regard méfiant et ces sourcils froncés, c'était un peu exagéré. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir sa babine se retrousser.

D'après ce qu'il savait, le professeur Binns était l'un des plus anciens de l'université. Une légende racontait même qu'il était présent, quelques siècles plutôt, lors de la pose de la première pierre et que depuis, il ne l'avait jamais quittée. A en juger par sa physionomie, Marcus ne donnait guère plus d'années que lui à ce jeune blanc bec. Autant dire qu'il appréciait d'autant moins la manière que celui-ci avait de le dévisager. Trop de ses enseignants l'avaient ainsi fait par le passé.

- Bonjour, reprit-il en s'efforçant de sourire. Je viens voir le professeur Binns.

Son interlocuteur haussa l'un de ses sourcils et, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, croisa ses mains sous son visage.

- Et qui le demande ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Marcus Flint, je suis envoyé par la compagnie Serpentine, répondit-il en voyant avec délice l'air délibérément froid et distant de son interlocuteur à la simple mention de ce nom un bref instant s'altérer.

Celui-ci se reprit rapidement, ne tenant visiblement pas à lui laisser prendre un quelconque ascendant.

- Une Calculette, ricana-t-il avant de se pencher vers le petit répertoire posé sur le bureau à côté du téléphone. Il ne nous manquait plus que ça !

Marcus sentit alors que son interlocuteur venait de mettre dans « calculette » les mêmes intonation et intention que lui mettait dans le mot « rat ». Et puisqu'il travaillait dans la finance, endroit de calcul par excellence, il ne put que le prendre pour lui.

- Je vous demande _pardon_ ? s'écria-t-il indigné.

Avec mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns esquissa un semblant de grimace d'excuses et se leva. A le voir debout et de plus près, Marcus sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ils devaient être de la même année.

- Ecoutez, fit son interlocuteur diplomate. Le professeur Binns donne une conférence pour le moment. Il ne terminera pas avant deux heures. En attendant, je peux certainement vous aider.

Quelque chose dans sa voix intrigua Marcus. On lui avait déjà fait ce coup là. Etait-ce de la culpabilité ? Ou bien souhaitait-il vraiment épargner ce genre de choses au vieil homme ?

- Il est responsable de ce département, non ? rétorqua Marcus que la méfiance avait rendu froid. Alors, c'est à lui que je dois parler.

- Le professeur Binns s'occupe de l'enseignement, des publications et de la recherche en laboratoire, répondit l'autre après un soupir las. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de ce qui se passe sur le terrain… Et comme je _devine_ que vous venez à cause des dépenses à ce sujet, laissez-moi donc vous aider.

Un léger ricanement lui échappa.

- Oh, et vous êtes ?

- Olivier Dubois, répondit-t-il en le saluant d'un geste de la tête. Gardien de notre temple…

Flint ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se hausser. Humour de Rat… Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais. N'ayant aucune réaction, le dénommé Dubois secoua la tête, légèrement consterné. Marcus ne s'en sentit que plus vexé. Une chose était sûre, celui-là, il n'allait pas l'aimer.

- Docteur en Anthropologie, rectifia Olivier. Et accessoirement coordinateur des recherches sur le terrain.

Voilà qui enfin lui parlait. Il avait un nom, une fonction, un coupable tout désigné et en plus, il ne l'appréciait pas. Finalement, il y avait vraiment une chance qu'il finisse par s'amuser.

Il posa sa sacoche sur un coin du bureau et en sortit un épais dossier.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir _éplucher_ vos curieux investissements, fit-il avec un sourire qu'il tenta de ne pas rendre trop carnassier. L'une des questions que je me pose est notamment de savoir pourquoi de nombreux billets d'avion ont été retirés à destination, entre autres, de Mexico ces deux dernières semaines… Vous n'êtes pas bien ici ?

- Pour ça, il faudra voir avec les principaux concernés, répondit le docteur en Anthropologie en levant les mains en l'air pour se dédouaner.

S'il comptait couper court à la discussion de cette façon, autant ne pas demander de s'adresser à lui. Marcus garda pour lui son sarcasme. Vu les irrégularités de ce dossier, il était là pour un moment. Autant ne pas l'épingler de suite. Il replongea dans ses papiers à la recherche de l'un des nombreux reçus.

- Le docteur Bell, c'est ça ? fit-il en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Pas encore tout à fait docteur, précisa Dubois avec un sourire.

- Bien…Vous savez quand il sera là ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour apporter une réponse mais fut interrompue par les bruits d'un pas plus que vif dans le couloir et des grognements (du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont semblé être à Marcus). Ce moyen d'expression était peut-être coutume locale dans ce coin du département.

- Oh, fit Dubois d'un ton ravi. Vous avez dû vous rater de peu…

Dissimulée derrière une pile impressionnante de cartons empilés, la personne à l'origine de tout ce raffut ouvrit la porte d'un geste assuré du pied. Par réflexe, au contraire de Dubois qui était retourné s'asseoir derrière le bureau du chef, Marcus se précipita pour l'aider celui qui se cachait derrière ces boîtes en équilibre plus que précaire. Enfin _celle_… à en croire le morceau de queue de cheval blonde qui dépassait de l'empilement de cartons. A moins bien évidemment que les modes capillaires chez les Rats soient particulières…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer son assistance puisqu'elle (définitivement elle) déposa le tout sur un des plans de travail qui se trouvaient non loin.

- Olivier, grogna-t-elle en les plaçant les unes à côté des autres avec précaution. Appelle la police du campus ! Il y a une espèce de crétin qui a garé sa voiture au bout milieu du passage, pile devant l'entrée. Sur _nos_ places ! Sur ma place ! Je ne doute pas que son précieux engin ait un prix mais les antiquités que je transporte ont une valeur inestimable !

Les mains placées sur les hanches, elle étira un instant son dos avant de se tourner vers eux. Marcus la regarda faire, ne sachant que dire. C'était de sa voiture dont il s'agissait. Il le savait. Etait-il besoin qu'il le signale ? Devait-il prendre le risque de subir les foudres de cette jeune femme ?

Merlin, oui, elle était jeune. Presque docteur d'après ce que l'autre abruti avait dit. Elle devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Dans son département des Sciences financières, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir eu d'aussi jolies doctorantes. Le docteur, ou presque docteur, Bell, était plutôt mignonne, son air meurtrier mis à part. Belle docteur Bell… Il rit intérieurement de la pauvresse de sa plaisanterie.

Un sourire dut lui échapper puisque lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, la jeune femme quitta son air revêche pour l'imiter avec sincérité.

- Harry Potter ? fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en s'avançant vers lui la main tendue. Je ne vous attendais plus ! Vous, vous savez vous faire désirer ! Nous partons demain à l'aube. J'espère que vous serez prêt. En fait, vous avez plutôt intérêt… Ne le prenez pas mal, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés alors que Marcus lui serrait la main. Mais je vous imaginais plus jeune que ça…

- En fait, je… commença Marcus.

- Oh, c'est certainement parce que ce n'est pas Potter, signala Dubois en posant une main sur le combiné du téléphone. En parlant de l'insaisissable Harry Potter, il ne sera pas des nôtres, _encore_ une fois…

Les épaules de la presque docteur Bell s'affaissèrent aussitôt et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jamais là quand il faut celui là ! râla-t-elle visiblement très contrariée. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un autre archéologue ?

- D'ici demain ? demanda Dubois avec un sourire. Non désolé. Pas plus que dans les semaines à venir d'ailleurs. Aucun étudiant n'est disponible pour nous aider. Apparemment, ils ont eu un prix de groupe pour les voyages en Grèce et dans le désert de Mojave.

- Las Vegas recèle de trésors perdus ! répondit la jeune femme dans un soupir.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, fit Dubois prouvant qu'il se souvenait encore de la présence de Flint dans son bureau en s'adressant directement à lui. Ce sont leurs comptes que vous devriez aller surveiller !

La perle de la compagnie Serpentine lui adressa un regard noir. Qu'il n'espère pas se débarrasser de lui de cette façon ! Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'autre idiot très diplômé ait bien intégré cet état de fait, il se tourna vers le Docteur Bell, notant cependant mentalement d'effectuer quelques recherches au bureau sur ces voyages archéologiques à Las Vegas.

La jeune femme qui ignorait encore tout de son identité attendait patiemment qu'un des deux hommes ait la bonne idée de faire les présentations.

- Katie, finit par dire Dubois, laisse moi te présentez Mr…

- Flint, l'interrompit Marcus de son air le plus avenant. Marcus Flint.

A défaut de lui serrer la main (à quoi bon un premier bon contact puisqu'il s'apprêtait à la mettre à la question durant des heures), il préféra lui tendre sa carte. Les yeux de la dénommée Katie (puisque c'était visiblement ainsi qu'elle se prénommait) s'arrondirent légèrement quand elle découvrit la profession qu'il exerçait.

- Il travaille pour la compagnie Serpentine, jugea bon de commenter Dubois. Une Calculette en fait…

Marcus fit l'effort de ne pas relever et ne pas lui démontrer combien il valait mieux être Calculette qu'un vulgaire Rat. Son attention se trouva captée par l'air soudainement mal à l'aise et embarrassé ainsi que la soudaine rougeur des joues de la demoiselle en face de qui il se trouvait.

- Evidemment, ricana-t-elle nerveusement pour se redonner contenance.

Culpabilité à plein nez. Comme l'autre l'avait annoncé, c'était bien elle qui était à l'origine de toutes ces étranges dépenses.

- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il t'en parle directement… expliqua Dubois avec un air faussement sérieux.

Katie saisit visiblement aussi bien que Marcus toute l'ironie que son supérieur avait mise dans ses mots.

- C'est très gentil de ta part ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Son visage se détendit cependant lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Marcus. Elle haussa les épaules et se fendit d'un sourire.

- On n'a que ce qu'on mérite, pas vrai ? ajouta Dubois. Mr Flint, je vous présente la presque docteur en mythologie comparée, Katie Bell…

- Ma thèse bouleversera la marche du monde, avoua celle-ci en se penchant vers lui sur le ton de la confidence.

Marcus ne saisit pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait ça, et une fois qu'il se détacha de son regard et qu'il réfléchit aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir insinuer.

- Pardon ?

- Ne l'écoutez pas, répondit Dubois. Pour l'instant, sa thèse n'est qu'en travaux et tout ce qu'elle bouleverse, ce sont nos emplois du temps avec ses recherches et si j'en juge par votre présence ici, les comptes de nos bienveillants donateurs.

Le docteur Bell réprima un sourire d'un petit mordillement de la lèvre, comme l'aurait un enfant pris sur le fait.

- Tout se justifie, je peux vous le jurer… expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit Marcus en se saisissant du dossier. Et comme je présume qu'il s'agit d'une très longue histoire, je propose que l'on s'y mette sans attendre.

Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Vous voulez dire _maintenant_ ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- C'est en général ce que les gens entendent lorsqu'ils disent « sans attendre », répliqua-t-il moqueur.

Son sarcasme fut loin de l'amuser (ça, il aurait aisément pu le deviner) et elle eut l'air soudainement tracassée.

- Ecoutez, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui. J'ai des derniers détails à régler pour mon départ et un doctorant en archéologie à dégoter. D'ailleurs, si vous en aviez un à me proposer, ça m'arrangerait ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, ce que Marcus interpréta être une manière de chercher à le dérider.

- Miss Bell, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens faire ici et les conséquences que peuvent avoir les mots que j'inscrirai en bas de ce dossier.

Le pouvoir, c'était un truc auquel aucune fille ne pouvait résister. Pour l'avoir testé, Marcus en était persuadé. Non pas qu'il ait cherché à la séduire (il n'en avait pas le temps) mais il avait estimé que cela pourrait la rendre plus coopérative.

- Si, parfaitement, répondit celle-ci sans se laisser impressionner. Et je me ferai une joie de répondre à toutes vos questions mais pas aujourd'hui. Comprenez-moi, je pars demain…

- Cette affaire est une urgence extrême.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais Marcus préférait s'en débarrasser de suite, aussi mignonne puisse-t-elle être. La jeune femme sembla réfléchir.

- J'ai peut-être une solution… annonça-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi !

Flint resta quelques instants à l'observer. Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'elle puisse évoquer l'éventualité de régler tout ça devant un café ?

- Où ? finit-il par demander.

- Pour mon voyage ! expliqua-t-elle enchantée par son idée. Comme ça, vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez et vous vous rendrez compte par vous-même que les dépenses que j'effectue sont nécessaires. Même celle-là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une de celles qu'il avait entourées pour causes de bizarreries.

- La location d'un troupeau de lamas ? s'étonna Marcus acide. Vous parvenez à justifier ça ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la doctorante.

- Venez, et vous le verrez !

A son sourire et au regard qu'elle lui lançait, il comprit qu'elle le défiait. Plus que les autres hommes, Marcus Flint était une personne qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer. D'ailleurs, c'était justement parce qu'il n'avait pas résisté qu'il s'était retrouvé en charge de ce dossier.

Il réussit à écouter la dernière flammèche de raison qui brûlait en lui.

- C'est impossible, je dois rendre mes conclusions d'ici samedi.

Loin de se laisser abattre, le sourire de la jeune femme redoubla.

- Mais c'est parfait ! Nous ne partons que quatre jours ! Vous serez de retour et votre dossier complet !

- Quatre jours ? s'étonna-t-il. Quelles sortes de recherches pouvez-vous faire en un si court laps de temps ?

- A vrai dire, j'y vais surtout pour récupérer un colis… répondit-elle simplement. De la drogue, ajouta-t-elle devant son air étonné.

Marcus n'eut pas à se forcer pour paraitre consterné par sa plaisanterie.

- Hum… Ils vont être gais, ces quatre jours, fit-elle lentement. En vérité, j'ignore ce dont il s'agit. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller, on a besoin de quelque pour l'authentifier. Une personne avec une formation d'archéologue et d'historien de l'art aurait été la bienvenue mais vous ferez l'affaire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais, protesta-t-il alors qu'elle considérait sa présence désormais comme acquise.

- Je dois partir, répondit-elle désolée. Croyez bien que je voudrais vous aider mais l'Histoire m'attend. Ce n'est pas le genre de rendez-vous qu'on peut se permettre manquer. Venez et nous serons tous les deux satisfaits.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais à courts d'arguments ne sut quoi ajouter. C'était une escapade que la Serpentine risquait d'_énormément_ apprécier.

- Parfait ! C'est entendu. Je vous attends demain à l'aéroport, le vol est à 9h ! Soyez à l'heure. Au fait, vous êtes à jour dans vos vaccinations ?

- Attendez je… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Simple mesure de précaution, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule badin.

- Docteur Bell, où allons-nous ?

Marcus ne sut dire si son sourire provenait du fait qu'il l'ait appelée Docteur ou de la réponse qui était imminente.

- Consultez donc votre dossier, et vous le verrez ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui tourna le dos, prit l'une des caisses qu'elle avait déposée et demanda à Dubois de lui ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Marcus l'observa faire sans bouger. Seule une idée soudaine le sortit au dernier moment de sa torpeur.

- Au fait, vous parliez d'une voiture…

Elle s'arrêta et grimaça un instant sous le poids des objets qu'elle portait.

- Oui, et ? … Oh, c'était la vôtre ?

Il n'aimait pas cet air embarrassé.

- Oui.

- Désolée…

Il ne l'aimait pas tout court finalement. La seconde qui avait suivi cette pensée, il avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'était précipité vers son parking improvisé, le cœur battant et la gorge serrée. Cette sorcière n'avait pas intérêt à avoir fait du mal à son bébé.

**oOo**

- Elle a osé ?

Marcus fit tourner sa chaise vers Adrian Pucey, collègue avec qui il partageait son bureau à la Serpentine et qui se trouva à cette heure l'auditeur parfait pour le récit de tous ses malheurs.

- D'après le garagiste, répondit-il la gorge serrée, j'en ai pour un sacré paquet d'argent. Je l'ai reprise et je verrai demain pour me trouver un autre escroc.

- T'as pas de bol, toi, en ce moment ! signala-t-il avec un léger sourire. Tu perds pas mal d'argent…

Adieu oreille attentive et bienveillante. Lui avait échappé à cette affaire à la noix et avait empoché par la même occasion un joli paquet d'argent, était-ce trop lui demander de simplement compatir ?

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, mec, siffla Marcus les sourcils froncés à l'intention de son vieux camarade de fac. Je suis déjà assez dans la merde comme ça.

Comment avait-elle osé cabosser (et le mot était faible) sa belle voiture, défoncer les gentes et badigeonner son pare-brise de rouge à lèvres (« gare toi ailleurs crétin » et « qu'est ce que tu cherches à compenser ? », _charmant_ !). Elle qui paraissait si douce, bien que plutôt bizarre. Cette bougresse était finalement une vraie tigresse.

- L'avantage, c'est qu'avec ce voyage et cette inspection, tu vas pouvoir lui faire payer… signala Adrian un sourcil haussé.

Marcus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de doucement soupirer.

- Encore faudrait-il que Septimius, notre empereur, soit d'accord pour ça…

Les lèvres de son collègue s'étirent en un sourire énigmatique.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, l'empereur passe en revue ses légions.

Marcus n'eut que le temps de retirer les pieds de son bureau. L'instant d'après, son patron entrait dans le bureau. Septimius Severus était le surnom que tous les employés de la Serpentine lui donnaient. Pour la simple raison qu'à l'instar des empereurs romains, cet homme régnait sans partage sur ses terres. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Septime Sévère, le romain, si ce n'est la manière dont il veillait à l'administration de son domaine et au fait que lui aussi porte ce nom horrible qu'est Severus. Cet homme au teint pâle et qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se toucher les cheveux n'avait rien de très impérial… ni de très romain.

- Il paraît que vous vouliez me parler, Flint ? demanda Severus.

Marcus ne s'étonna pas une seconde de l'omniscience de son boss. Il savait tout et entendait tout…

- Oui, Monsieur, expliqua-t-il l'air grave. C'est à propos de mon affaire. Mon interlocuteur se voit dans l'obligation de quitter le pays et me propose, pour que je puisse mener mon enquête, de le suivre…

Il prit soin de ne pas préciser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise à cette omission, si ce n'est la sensation qu'il n'apprécierait pas les propos que son boss lui tiendrait avouer qu'en plus, elle était mignonne. Il y avait des choses que Pucey pouvait dire et qui ne passait pas chez les autres.

- Oui, et bien ? demanda l'empereur les sourcils froncés. Allez-y !

- Mais monsieur, je… Enfin, les frais sont…

- Faites votre job Flint !

- Oui monsieur, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Satisfait de voir son sujet lui prêter ainsi allégeance, le patron regagna la porte.

- Et vous, Pucey, vous n'avez pas du travail à faire ?

Adrian, trop occuper à ne pas perdre une miette de cet échange en avait oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire. En présence de Septime Sévère, toujours paraître débordé.

- Oui, monsieur, fit-il en se levant. Tout de suite, monsieur !

Il envoya un sourire compatissant à Marcus et sortit de la pièce.

- Au fait Flint… reprit l'empereur sur le pas de la porte.

Jamais donc il n'aurait droit à un peu de paix ? Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de son patron.

- Très joli ce que vous avez fait à votre voiture…

Oh, léger détail qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant oublié. Septimius Severus voyait également tout.

**oOo**

Neuf heures ! Elle avait dit neuf heures à l'aéroport. Marcus était prêt à le jurer. Neuf heures… Pas six heures, pas sept heures, ni même huit heures. Mais _neuf heures_.

Aussi fut-il quelque peu surpris quand son téléphone sonna et que d'un rapide coup d'œil (enfin, il ne fut rapide que lorsqu'il réussit à soulever l'une de ses paupières) à travers la lucarne au-dessus de son lit, il vit que le monde extérieur était encore endormi, plongé dans la nuit. Que dire alors de son étonnement quand lorsqu'il décrocha à la dixième sonnerie (se lever n'avait jamais été son point fort), une voix féminine lui répondit.

« L'enguela » serait plus juste, en vérité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il se passa lentement une main sur le visage, tant pour achever de se réveiller que pour retenir le hurlement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

- _Qui êtes-vous_ ?

Un bruit étrange, qu'il interpréta comme un ricanement narquois, retentit à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Qui je suis ? reprit la voix féminine vexée. Katie Bell, vous vous souvenez ? Vous avez dit que vous viendriez avec moi…

Il se laissa tomber sur le bout de son lit. Evidemment, il la remettait.

- Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la question la plus importante à lui poser sur l'instant mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Vous m'avez donné votre carte hier, répondit-elle lentement. Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ces gens qui oublient tout d'un jour à l'autre ? J'ai vu un film sur ça l'autre jour dans l'avion et je peux vous dire que…

Sans plus l'écouter, il se tourna vers son radio réveil.

- Mais il n'est même pas six heures !

- Oui, ravie que nous soyons dans le même fuseau horaire, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Notre avion décolle dans une heure et demie ! Vous êtes où là ?

- Chez moi, répondit-il l'esprit embrouillé. Mais vous m'avez dit que nous partions qu'à neuf heures !

A l'autre bout du fil, le silence se fit durant un instant.

- Possible, c'est vrai, finit-elle par reconnaître. Mais les choses ont changé ! Venez, vite, je vous attends à l'enregistrement.

Sans plus de cérémonies ni d'explications, elle raccrocha. Cette fille était folle, désormais il le savait. Non contente d'avoir un humour plus que douteux, elle avait également l'esprit dérangé. Il se demanda s'il était bien judicieux de la suivre dans il ne savait quel périple autour du monde puis finit par se raisonner. Sa voiture, son bébé, la dernière née des écuries Nimbus, avait besoin d'être réparée, par _sa_ faute. Et seule la prime de ce dossier le lui permettrait avant la fin de l'année. Résigné, il se leva et fit ce qu'il put pour être à l'heure à l'endroit indiqué.

- Ah ! Enfin, vous voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant émerger de la foule traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Le Mexique. Il s'était renseigné et avait découvert la veille au soir que les deux derniers billets réservés étaient à destination de Mexico. Détail qui lui avait permis de faire sa valise en conséquence. Mais s'il l'avait encore ignoré à cette heure, il l'aurait certainement découvert à la simple vue de la doctorante curieusement vêtue, étrange mélange d'Indiana Jones et d'El Caudillo.

- Pile à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Où sont vos valises ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, préférant ne pas relever sa plaisanterie (et il y avait plutôt intérêt pour elle qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'une plaisanterie) et la voyant les bras ballants.

- Là ! répondit-elle en montrant un chariot derrière elle, sur lequel étaient empilées trois énormes caisses métalliques.

Le doute affreux qu'il n'ait été emmené que dans le but de les porter étreignit Marcus un instant.

- On ne part que quatre jours ! signala-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non transformer cette remarque en question.

Elle se fendit d'un petit sourire.

- Ce sont des appareils que je dois amener au docteur Johnson qui, justement, est en ce moment au Mexique !

- Oh, fit-il un peu rassuré (même si cela n'écartait pas totalement le fait qu'il puisse encore les porter). Où sont _vos_ affaires dans ce cas ?

Elle tapota le sac de randonnée qu'elle portait sur le dos.

- On part quatre jours, signala-t-il lentement.

- Croyez-moi, ce sera suffisant ! répondit-elle d'un air entendu.

Loin d'être convaincu, Marcus ne fit pas l'effort de le dissimuler. Comment comptait-elle tenir quatre jours avec si peu de chose ? Les femmes sont coquettes, elles sont prévoyantes, elles aiment partir avec de grosses valises. La presque docteur Bell ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ce genre de femmes là ! Au fond ce qui le dérangeait était d'être celui des deux qui ne pourrait pas avoir son sac en cabine.

- Et vous alors ? demanda-t-elle amusée par sa déconvenue. Où sont vos affaires ?

Il s'écarta d'un pas et lui montra son petit sac à roulettes d'une grande marque que sa mère lui avait offert le jour où il avait été engagé par la Serpentine (histoire qu'il n'ait pas d'excuses pour ne pas rentrer).

- On ne part que quatre jours, fit-elle moqueuse.

Vexé, il se rengorgea avant de lui répondre.

- Et alors ?

- Vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup voyager, déclara-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Il hésita un instant à lui montrer son passeport et lui prouver qu'il possédait la carte gold et premium voyageur de sa compagnie aérienne préférée.

**- **C'est faux se contenta-t-il de dire simplement, les lèvres pincées.

- Oh, dans cas, fit-elle sans se laisser abattre, vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup voyager au Mexique…

Là, ça y est, il était vexé. Il avait vu de nombreux films se déroulant au Mexique et il était abonné à la chaîne des documentaires. Il était aussi bien renseigné sur ce pays que n'importe lequel de ses compatriotes. Et ce n'était pas une presque doctorante en « histoires à dormir debout » qui allait lui dire à lui, Marcus Flint de la compagnie Serpentine, comment il fallait s'équiper pour partir dans ce foutu pays.

Par chance pour elle, elle s'en aperçut et s'excusa avant d'ajouter.

- Après tout, c'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas encore les docteurs Weasley et Weasley.

**oOo**

- Alors, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de m'expliquer ce que nous allons faire au Mexique ou vais-je en avoir la surprise ? demanda-t-il presque deux heures après, une fois l'avion décollé, les tablettes relevées et son premier café de la journée servi.

- Nous allons au musée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Génial. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il ne mettait jamais les pieds, trucs totalement féminins mis à part, c'était bien au musée. Même à celui qui se trouvait deux rues au-dessus de la sienne… Autant dire que l'idée de devoir faire des milliers de kilomètres pour s'y rendre l'enchantait.

**- **Je pensais que nous possédions les plus beaux musées du monde, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé. Pourquoi choisir Mexico ? A moins évidemment que cela n'ait un rapport avec votre thèse censée bouleverser l'ordre du monde…

Elle ne releva pas la pique, consciente que c'était elle-même qui le matin même l'avait mis dans cet état de nerfs.

- Réfléchissez, si j'avais pris des billets directs pour Cancún, le détournement d'argent aurait été trop flagrant ! Là, nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire quelques heures de bus et à nous les vacances ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Marcus aimait faire des sarcasmes, pas qu'on réponde à ses sarcasmes par d'autres sarcasmes. Il signifia d'un regard tout le mépris que sa plaisanterie lui inspirait.

- Au fait, vous avez vos vaccins à jour ? demanda le docteur Bell, parvenant à conserver son ton enjoué.

- On va au Mexique ! répliqua l'employé de la Serpentine froidement. Qu'est-ce que je voulais que j'attrape d'autre qu'une intoxication alimentaire ?

Elle parvint à extirper de la pile de livres et dossiers qu'elle avait sur sa tablette une carte et la déplia devant eux.

- Mexico n'est qu'une première étape, expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux. Le musée a acquis une œuvre qui, selon le docteur Johnson, pourrait m'intéresser. Elle a bataillé pour nous obtenir ce rendez-vous. Et vu que le conservateur ne semble pas décider à exposer cette œuvre et à la garder bien au chaud au magasin, c'est une chance exceptionnelle…

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il vida le fond de son café d'un trait.

- Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de conserver des œuvres non exposées dans un musée, soupira-t-il. Elles ne seraient pas plus en sécurité dans un coffre-fort ?

Sa remarque sembla l'amuser.

- L'esprit des historiens de l'art est impénétrable… répondit le docteur Bell sur le ton de la confidence. En vérité, ces œuvres-là sont généralement en train d'être restaurées, dans le but justement d'être exposées. Cela peut malheureusement prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps…

Songeuse, elle s'interrompit un court instant avant de rendre d'une voix plus enjouée.

- Une fois que cela sera fait, nous rejoindrons le docteur Johnson, l'une des mes consœurs. Elle attend la livraison de ces trois caisses avec impatience. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Nous nous rendrons donc sur le site de Palenque, dans le Chiapas.

A l'aide de son doigt, elle traça la route entre Mexico, la capitale, et un point vers la frontière sud du pays. Un sacré bout de chemin…

- Ensuite nous rejoindrons le Belize pour attraper un vol sur des lignes internationales. Continuer vers le sud et changer d'état sera moins long que retourner sur nos pas et prendre de nombreuses correspondances jusqu'à notre prochaine destination.

- Parce qu'il y a, en plus, une _autre_ destination ? grogna Marcus agacé par la façon qu'elle avait de toujours tourner autour du pot.

- Direction le sud du continent ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous aurez la surprise.

- Et vous comptez faire tout ça en quatre jours ? demanda-t-il dans un ricanement.

- Pas un de plus ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Il serait vraiment mal venu d'abuser de l'argent de nos généreux donateurs, vous en conviendrez !

Cette fille avait réellement le don de l'agacer. Marcus était un homme que l'on énervait rapidement. Mais parvenir à l'embêter (même avec cette connotation puérile, le terme était le bon), peu de gens y parvenaient. Septimius, sa mère… et certainement tous les Rats qui devaient travailler pour le professeur Binns à en juger par les deux spécimens qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

Il reposa son gobelet et tenta, malgré la caféine ingérée, de rattraper le sommeil qui lui avait manqué ce matin là. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il remarqua en regardant par son hublot que le soleil paraissait moins haut et qu'ils étaient désormais au dessus d'une épaisse couche de nuages. En tournant la tête vers sa droite, il découvrit que le docteur Bell n'avait pas bougé. Plongée dans l'un de ses livres où elle avait elle-même griffonné plusieurs croquis, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il s'était éveillé.

Elle était bizarre et avait le don de l'énerver. Mais elle était aussi mignonne, ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

- Nous atterrissons dans une heure, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Plus reposé, c'est vrai ! admit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Alors pour affronter le décalage horaire, ce sera parfait ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. C'est une _très_ longue journée qui nous attend…

Il releva son siège et jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle feuilletait. Celui sur lequel elle s'appuyait était en partie dissimulée par de multiples feuilles de papier. S'il ne parvint pas à en lire le titre, il sut que cela avait un rapport avec les arts mayas. Plutôt logique au vu de leur destination. Celui qu'elle était en train de feuilleter en revanche le laissa plus perplexe. _Le Rameau d'or_… Un roman probablement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par réelle curiosité.

- Je travaille, répondit-elle avec un sourire. N'oubliez pas que j'ai un ordre mondial à bouleverser !

Elle souleva son livre pour lui en montrer la couverture.

- James Frazer, Sir James Frazer, se reprit-elle. Excusez du peu…. C'est, à ma connaissance, la première personne à avoir dressé un inventaire planétaire des mythes et des rites. Cela date un peu mais c'est encore une référence dans son domaine. Enfin, le côté évolutionniste en moins…

Il hocha la tête, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et s'abstint de demander quelques éclaircissements. Quelque chose dans sa voix lui faisait sentir que le meilleur était à venir.

- Il faisait de la mythologie comparée sans même s'en apercevoir, reprit-elle. C'est tout de même malheureux quand on y pense. Un homme qui nous a tant apporté et qui se considérait comme un vulgaire anthropologue… Enfin, ne dites pas à Dubois que je vous ai dit ça ! Je n'ai rien contre les anthropologues.

- Mythologie comparée, dit Marcus songeur. C'est votre… truc, c'est ça ?

Elle se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

- Mon domaine d'étude, rectifia-t-elle. C'est une sous partie de la grande anthropologie. Donc quelque part, je suis moi-même une anthropologue…

- Et cela consiste... fit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Oh, et bien, disons qu'en gros, cela consiste à chercher les ressemblances entre les différents cultes et mouvements religieux qui existent dans le monde. Enfin, se reprit-elle. Ça, c'est pour la tendance universaliste de ma science. Dernièrement, nous préférons tous la méthode comparatiste. Quand je dis « nous », ce sont eux…

Marcus haussa un sourcil. Un Rat pas encore diplômé et renégat… Il avait décidemment tiré le gros lot avec cette affaire là. Elle hésita un instant à développer avant de préférer se justifier.

- La méthode comparatiste veut comparer ce qui est comparable. Plutôt logique, me direz-vous, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'est-à-dire des phénomènes analogues au sein de peuples qui présentent des similitudes linguistiques et sociales. C'est la démarche qui domine en ce moment.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, répliqua Flint.

- Mon projet me demande de faire de l'universalisme. J'ai besoin pour le mener à bien de considérer les choses à des aires d'études plus grandes, mondiales. Quitte à adopter une démarche non comparatiste… C'est pour cette raison que personne d'autre que le docteur Binns n'a accepté de chapoter une étude aussi insensée.

- Oh… Et c'est donc ainsi que vous bouleverseriez la face du monde ?

- En partie… répondit-elle d'un ton exagérément mystérieux.

Par un effort de sa volonté, la jeune femme tenta de résister à l'envie qui la tenaillait de tout lui raconter. Marcus le devinait au sourire qu'elle essayait à tout prix de réprimer et à ses yeux soudainement éclairés. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait aimé qu'elle y parvienne.

- Vous savez que les zoologistes, les paléontologues et les biologistes passent leur temps à chercher le chaînon manquant, celui qui nous relierait à nos origines, dit-elle avant de reprendre après s'être assurée qu'il avait acquiescé. Et bien, je fais l'inverse avec les religions…

- Vous êtes pour le créationnisme ? s'étonna Marcus les sourcils froncés.

Sa remarque la fit éclater de rire, chose qu'il n'apprécia que moyennement. C'était pourtant bien le contraire de ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Un regard désolé lui permit de se faire pardonner.

- Non, je suis une scientifique. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je fais l'inverse avec les religions, les mythes et les archétypes religieux. Je ne cherche pas le culte qui me permettra de passer d'une religion ancienne et disparue à celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Je cherche celle du début…

Du peu que Marcus pouvait imaginer, ne serait-ce que par le sujet d'études choisi, c'était effectivement prêt à bouleverser pas mal de choses.

- L'Homme a sans cesse besoin de trouver l'origine des choses, ajouta-t-elle inspirée. Savoir d'où il vient pour comprendre qui il est. Autant dans le domaine de la biologie et de l'évolution que dans le mien. C'est ce que je voudrais trouver. Trouver le phénomène religieux originel et comprendre pourquoi…

- Pourquoi l'homme croit ?

- Non, ça, les psychologues le savent déjà. Pourquoi avoir cette croyance là ? Pourquoi ces symboles ? La majeure partie de mon étude se base sur la symbolique, c'est bien souvent le seul trait commun à tous les cultes. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de signes que l'on retrouve de part le monde sans même que l'on en ait conscience ! L'importance de certains figures, de certaines couleurs, de sons, de lettres parfois. C'est…C'est comme si tout était lié, reprit-elle avoir repris sa respiration. Comme si le hasard n'avait pas sa place. En tous cas, dans le domaine du spirituel. C'en est presque effrayant. Dans ce domaine, rien n'est dû au hasard.

Assommé par sa tirade, Marcus l'observa un instant, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Hourra, il allait passer quatre jours avec une illuminée.

- Oh… Ce serait la volonté de quelqu'un, le destin dans ce cas ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit-elle sereinement. Je ne fais que constater un certain nombre de faits. Les coïncidences dans la symbolique n'existent pas. Après, à savoir à qui nous les devons, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Point positif, elle était illuminée mais pas fanatique.

- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-il intrigué. Si vous tenez tant à trouver l'origine des choses, pourquoi ne pas faire vos recherches en Afrique ou en Micronésie ? Si ce sont bien les berceaux de toutes les civilisations, vous devriez le trouver là-bas, votre mythe primitif.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa l'agaça au plus au point. Une mère regardant attendrie son enfant faire sa première déduction n'aurait pas mieux fait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi mignonne et s'il n'avait pas eu pour le coup envie de savoir, il l'aurait volontiers envoyé paître à cet instant.

- Nous y étions, finit-elle par avouer. Vous le verrez dans vos dossiers. Mais je ne peux plus m'y rendre désormais. Notre compagnie d'assurance refuse de me laisser repartir dans ces zones de conflits.

Zones de conflits ? Elle plaisantait ?

- Parce que vous y alliez avant ?

- Que ne ferai-je pas pour la science ? répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Avec les docteurs Weasley et Weasley, nous ne courrions aucun risque ! Malheureusement, ils sont interdits de séjour là-bas depuis « l'incident ».

- L'incident ? demanda Marcus les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent avec eux… soupira-t-elle avec regret. Du coup, nous focalisons nos recherches sur les civilisations latino-américaines pour l'instant. Du comparatif, voilà qui fait plaisir à la communauté scientifique !

Marcus nota le soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix.

- L'une des mes collaboratrices, le docteur en Ethnologie Alicia Spinnet est, elle, partie en mission en Asie, où nous avons développé un partenariat avec une des plus grandes universités chinoises. Nous avons la chance de pouvoir compter sur l'aide du docteur Chang, une véritable pointure dans son domaine.

L'Amérique, l'Asie, l'Afrique… Est-ce que son client avait seulement la moindre idée de l'affaire dans laquelle il avait investie ?

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit-il après une brève réflexion, vous vous rendez en Amérique latine dans l'espoir de trouver un signe… Hum, ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?

- Concrètement ? J'aurais tout le temps de vous le montrer, répondit-elle charmeuse. Mais pas maintenant ! Nous n'aurons plus rien à nous dire pendant ces quatre jours autrement !

Marcus n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont elle s'amusait à disposer de lui. Il s'abstint cependant de lui signaler qu'elle avait tort sur un point. Elle n'allait pas être la seule à travailler. Lui en revanche n'était pas certain que ces quatre jours suffirait à pouvoir épuiser le sujet. Contrarié, il ne fit rien pour le cacher.

- Si vous faites cette tête tout à l'heure, le passage à la douane risque de s'avérer compliqué, plaisanta-t-elle gaiement.

Une grimace lui permit d'exprimer mieux que n'importe quel mot le fond de sa pensée. Pour avoir un peu de paix, il se tourna de nouveau vers le hublot. Du coin de l'œil, il eut cependant le temps de la voir griffonner sur son dossier. En haut de la page, il aperçut en grands caractères et de nombreuses fois soulignés un mot écrit de la main de la nouvelle Indiana Jane, un mot qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

Quidditch.

Voilà qui lui était totalement inconnu.

**oOo**

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir attendre ?

Déjà habituée à l'entendre constamment râler, il vit la jeune femme secouer la tête lentement.

- On a l'air plutôt bien parti pour ça, non ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Ignorant sa remarque et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il observa la longue file menant à l'entrée du Musée anthropologique de Mexico. De ce qu'il en voyait, il devait bien avoir une centaine de personnes devant eux en train d'attendre avec plus ou moins de patience neuf heures que le musée ouvre ses portes. Centaine de personnes dont la moitié devait avoir moins de dix ans. Attendre en soi ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Le faire derrière une sortie scolaire en revanche… Voir un petit groupe de bambins mexicains les observer à la dérobée et se mettre à ricaner commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'autant plus qu'à la différence de Londres où il pouvait rosser sans problèmes les galopins se livrant à la même activité, ici au Mexique, il ne comprenait même pas ce que les enfants disaient. Il envisagea un moment de demander au docteur Bell de jouer les interprètes avant finalement de se raisonner.

- Je pensais que vous auriez des passe-droits, se contenta-t-il de marmonner. Que grâce à vos recherches, on pourrait éviter ce genre de choses !

Elle sortit le nez du livre qu'elle était en train de consulter.

- Vous avez déjà doublé dans une queue ce nombre de personnes ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Euh…Non, fut-il obligé d'admettre. Mais attendez, vous ave…

- Bonne raison ou pas, le coupa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'essayer…

Agacé, Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle s'amusait à faire la queue partout où elle allait, il était certain que quatre petits jours pour leur périple ne suffiraient jamais. Pourquoi tant de scrupules ? Lui n'hésitait pas à se servir de son influence pour gagner du temps quand il le pouvait. Bon, il ne le pouvait qu'à la cafétéria de la Serpentine, et seulement parce qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de la vieille gérante. Mais il se faisait un réel devoir d'en profiter.

- Rassurez moi, on ne va tout de même pas payer l'entrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur Bell éclata de rire. Marcus nota cependant qu'elle ne répondit pas, préférant détourner la conversation. Ils n'eurent finalement pas à payer l'entrée (c'eut été un comble dont il ne se serait jamais remis). Et comme Indiana Jane ne manqua pas de le signaler, ils n'eurent quasiment pas à attendre une fois le musée ouvert. Devant la personne chargée de l'accueil des visiteurs, ils demandèrent à voir le conservateur. Méfiant, l'homme au guichet passa un coup de fil à son supérieur et leur demanda de bien vouloir patienter. _Encore_…

Loin de la bande de morveux en échappée pour une journée de leur école, Marcus se sentait nettement moins épié. Plus serein, il admira avec les autres visiteurs l'immense toit au-dessus de leur tête, uniquement soutenue par une colonne centrale qui faisait aussi fontaine. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se faire installer la même dans son entrée.

- C'est le plus grand toit suspendu au monde, signala Katie Bell surgissant à ces côtés.

- Merci, je sais lire les brochures, répliqua-t-il en exhibant sous ses yeux le petit guide payant qu'il était parvenu à piquer à l'entrée.

Elle roula ostensiblement les yeux mais dut, au grand plaisir de Marcus, renoncer à répliquer. Entendre son nom être prononcé avec un fort accent hispanique lui fit ravaler sa remarque. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent pour voir qui osait ainsi les interrompre. Avançait vers eux un homme d'âge mur en costume et chaussures cirées. S'il n'avait pas eu le cheveu grisonnant, Marcus aurait pu jurer voir se diriger lui la version hispanique de Septimius. Tous deux semblaient avoir le même sourire… constamment absent.

- Miss Bell ? demanda-t-il avec un accent très prononcé. Enchanté, je suis Fernando Gamba, le conservateur de ce musée. Vous désiriez me voir ?

Flint se détourna rapidement de la conversation et loucha un peu plus en direction de la buvette du musée. Les discussions entre Rats ne présentaient pour lui aucun intérêt. Que la jolie Bell et son Quidditch le laisse en paix pour l'instant. Après tout, il n'était pas ici pour faire du tourisme… Et encore moins pour se cultiver.

- Marcus, vous venez ?

Entendre son prénom le fit sursauter. Il mit un court instant à réaliser que ce n'état pas pour reprendre une chose qu'il avait dite ou pour lui asséner une autre de ses vérités. Elle lui demandait simplement de l'accompagner. C'est ce qu'il devina à son sourire et au fait que l'homme en costume, passablement contrarié, venait de s'arrêter et patientait désormais.

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il vienne ? Pour le punir, assurément. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit ou rien fait dernièrement méritant une telle sanction (bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû se chamailler avec les gamins dans la file d'attente, mais là à le forcer à visiter le musée…). Une envie pressante d'essayer les toilettes mexicaines lui parût être l'excuse idéale. Il renonça cependant à l'utiliser quand il prit conscience d'un petit détail.

Marcus… Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de s'appeler, ils s'étaient toujours trouvés à côté. La manière dont elle l'avait prononcé… Il avait bien aimé.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment (ou plutôt pourquoi), il s'était trouvé à les suivre au travers du musée, à un rythme trop rapide pour pouvoir observer toutes les choses étranges lui attirant l'œil (et dans ce choses, il n'y avait pas que des œuvres d'art…) et pas assez pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de les remarquer. Le conservateur les fit attendre dans l'une des salles, celle qui, _évidemment_, était comme par hasard également occupée par la classe d'enfants avec lesquels il s'était, disons, chipoté. Preuve s'il en fallait encore une qu'il n'y avait aucune justice dans ce monde, cette bande de petits garnements avait la chance d'avoir la guide de musée la plus attirante que la terre ait jamais porté, une hispanique au teint doré, à la longue chevelure noire et aux jambes interminables. Prétextant un soudain intérêt pour une poterie située en exposition au centre de la pièce, il fit en sorte de se placer pour pouvoir l'observer déambuler sans éveiller aucun soupçon, allant même jusqu'à ouvrir sa brochure et faire semblant de chercher des précisions pour parfaire son déguisement.

La voix du presque docteur Bell le fit sursauter. Il ferma la bouche qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte et reporta son attention sur sa poterie.

- Nous sommes dans la salle Toltèque, signala-t-elle d'une voix badine.

- Oui, je sais, marmonna-t-il sans même tourner le regard dans sa direction. J'ai aussi lu le panneau au dessus de l'entrée.

- Mmh… Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous en train de lire les informations concernant un masque aztèque ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa brochure.

Ne souhaitant pas lui prêter trop d'attention (sa guide s'approchait dangereusement de la sortie), il se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Le petit sourire qu'il lui découvrit lui fit cependant changer d'avis et il se tourna entièrement vers Katie Bell.

- Je trouve l'objet fascinant, se défendit-il.

- J'ai fait ce job aussi, répondit-elle en désignant la guide d'un geste du menton. Guide durant l'été. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour vous dégoûter de l'art et de l'histoire, si vous voulez mon avis. Répéter dix fois par jours les mêmes choses, sans arrêt, je ne connais pas plus aliénant. Pourtant, je travaille aujourd'hui sous la surveillance du grand chef de l'aliénation.… Et les pourboires étaient minables.

- Tout dépend sûrement du genre de guide vous étiez, marmonna-t-il en jetant un autre regard à la jolie mexicaine.

- _C'est-à-dire_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Marcus sentit un sourire triomphant étirer ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, même si ce n'était que depuis deux jours, cela devait être la première fois qu'il la voyait abandonner son éternel sourire pour une moue nettement plus… vexée. Flint ne sut sur quel point continuer à la titiller : ses connaissances et sa capacité à intéresser les gens ou sur le physique, tout simplement. Il fit le choix de continuer sur le premier point. Après tout, elle était mignonne, c'était une chose que même lui, agacé comme il pouvait l'être, ne pouvait lui retirer. Elle était forcément au courant à ce sujet.

- Si vous faisiez les visites en parlant de vos histoires de mythes suprêmes d'origine ou de je ne sais quel truc du genre, c'est certain que les gens ne risquent pas d'accrocher. Et encore moins vous payer pour vous remercier.

Elle esquissa aussitôt un petit sourire. Raté… C'était sur le physique qu'il aurait dû attaquer, il le savait ! Il ne renonça cependant pas et en remit une couche.

- Si vous leur démontrez sans cesse en long, en large et en travers ce que votre « Quidditch » est, ils…

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa.

- Comment vous… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Vous avez lu mes papiers ?

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai la discrétion incarnée, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Flint soutint sans aucune difficulté son regard. Elle fut la première à se détourner et troqua son air ahuri et légèrement choqué contre un franc sourire.

- C'est bien que vous en parliez maintenant, soupira-t-elle doucement. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez à propos de ce mot.

Elle marqua une pause, jeta un regard autour d'eux et lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour pouvoir murmurer.

- Ne le prononcez plus jamais.

**oOo**

- Alors, c'est ça ?

Quoi ? Il n'avait fait que poser une question ? Cela ne méritait en rien ces regards consternés. Ce n'était pas la faute de Marcus s'il ne voyait pas en quoi ce truc pouvait autant les exciter.

- C'est magnifique, fit le docteur Bell dans un murmure.

Marcus fut quasiment sûr qu'elle l'avait fait dans l'unique de détourner de lui l'attention du conservateur.

- Une pièce unique, fit Fernando Machin avant d'ajouter les lèvres pincées. Il va sans dire que puisque nos experts n'en ont pas encore fini l'étude, je ne peux pas vous le laisser toucher…

Une ombre altéra un instant l'éternel sourire du docteur Bell.

- Bien entendu, fit-elle à regret. Puis-je malgré tout prendre quelques clichés ?

- Je préfèrerais que vous évitiez. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous vous en fournirons ! Je repasserai d'ici une heure. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Guillermo sera là pour vous aider.

Le vigile installé à l'autre bout du laboratoire leva la main pour les saluer.

- Encore merci Mr Gambao, déclara la jeune femme avec une reconnaissance que Marcus devinait être totalement feinte (il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête pour s'en assurer).

- Je vous en prie… répondit le conservateur en regagnant la sortie. Oh, dernière chose Miss Bell. Veillez à surveiller votre ami…

- Hé, protesta Marcus une fois le conservateur parti. J'ai un nom. Ce serait sympa que… _Bidule_ veuille bien s'en rappeler.

- Ne lui en voulez pas ! répondit Katie pour le rassurer. Il est simplement inquiet pour son œuvre…

Marcus jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Un garde, des caméras un peu partout, des laborantins tout autour faisant certainement semblant de s'occuper. Joli dispositif de sécurité. Et tout ça, pour ce truc.

- Au point de ne pas vous le laisser toucher ni même photographier ? ricana-t-il. Il a peur que nous lui fassions quoi à sa… _boule_ ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le terme le plus élégant pour décrire cette chose. Pourtant, c'était le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Après tout, c'était d'une sorte de sphère dont il s'agissait.

- Une _boule_ ? répéta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. Ce n'est pas une boule, c'est un Kik.

**- **Oh, excusez-moi, répliqua-t-il exagérément mortifié. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

- Cela fait partie d'un jeu que l'on nomme le Pok-Ta-Pok. Cette boule, comme vous l'appelez représente le soleil et ses mouvements, sa course.

Le regard de Flint passa de son illuminée d'anthropologue à la chose. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Oh, fit-il faussement inspiré. C'est symbolique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement !

Elle mit alors un terme à leur discussion pour se plonger dans l'observation de l'objet. Après l'avoir étudié sous tous les angles, elle entreprit de le croquer et d'en prendre les mesures. Marcus la regarda faire sans broncher. D'une part parce qu'il était rare que cette femme se taise et qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas la relancer. D'autre part parce que son application et sa fascination l'avaient intrigué. Cette chose, même si ce n'était qu'une boule informe, la passionnait réellement. Il devait le respecter.

La curiosité fut cependant la plus forte.

- Et en quoi est-ce si important ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne soit pas dans une phase capitale de son étude.

- C'est la première pièce qui nous arrive aussi bien conservée, expliqua-t-elle distraitement. D'habitude, le Kik est en caoutchouc rouge, de la taille d'un gros ballon de basket d'après les projections qui ont été faites. C'est assez résistant pour le Pok-Ta-Pok mais pas suffisamment pour parvenir intact jusqu'à nous à travers les siècles ! Ce spécimen là, comme tous ceux qui nous sont arrivés, est en pierre, donc il ne pouvait pas servir pour le jeu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Imaginez qu'on vous fasse jouer au volley avec un bloc de ciment en guise de ballon ! répondit-elle avec un sourire en calibrant la bête à l'aide de son compas.

- Donc, celui-ci est un vrai, mais qui ne servait pas, c'est ça ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est ce que nous pensons, en effet. Mais tout l'intérêt de ce Kik est qu'il est peint. Regardez, il reste encore quelques pigments ici.

Elle s'écarta pour qu'il puisse observer. Constatant qu'il ne voyait rien, elle désigna du doigt ce qu'il était censé remarquer. Du un peu plus sombre sur du sombre, pas de quoi s'enflammer. Marcus fit cependant l'effort de se fendre d'un « Oh » inspiré.

- Et c'est un détail qui a son importance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Symboliquement, c'est même capital… soupira-t-elle doucement.

Marcus n'eut pas le cœur à la déranger plus longtemps et la laissa travailler. Pas par bonté d'âme, il venait simplement de s'apercevoir que Guillermo, le vigile, avait avec lui un thermos de café.

**oOo**

Avec une ponctualité qui aurait fait pâlir un horloger suisse, le conservateur revint une heure après s'inquiéter du bon état de son « œuvre ». Gentiment remercié, Marcus salua son nouvel ami Guillermo, le dieu du café mexicain, et sortit du laboratoire en compagnie du docteur Bell (en la retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'y retourner).

Franchissant une dernière porte, ils rejoignirent la partie du musée ouverte aux visiteurs. Ils prirent alors congé du conservateur qui les invita gracieusement à visiter le musée puisqu'ils y étaient. Marcus retint à grand peine son éclat de rire moqueur et croisa les doigts pour que son joli docteur n'ait pas entendu l'invitation.

- Alors, heureuse ? demanda-t-il en voyant son sourire ravi.

- Vous n'imaginez pas !

A dire vrai, pas besoin d'imaginer. Il n'y avait que de rares occasions où les femmes paraissaient être aussi comblées. Et c'était assez vexant pour Marcus de ne pas en être le responsable.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert de transcendant sur ce… ce… cette boule ?

- C'est un _Kik_ ! le reprit-elle amusée. Et vous tenez réellement à le savoir ?

Marcus se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher.

- Disons, répondit-il d'un ton badin en la rejoignant, que j'aimerais bien connaître cette chose qui, si j'en prononce le simple nom, risque de m'attirer tant d'ennuis.

Elle esquissa un sourire, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena ainsi à travers tout le musée jusqu'à la salle dédiée à la culture maya.

- Vous êtes vraiment certain de vouloir savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, choisissant de mettre fin à leur périple devant une immense fresque.

Elle tentait de l'inquiéter ? Elle n'avait donc pas idée de qui Marcus Flint était !

- Avant de prétendre changer la face du monde avec votre théorie, commencez donc par essayer de me convaincre, murmura-t-il provocateur.

- Oh, j'imagine que ce n'est pas gagné. Très bien… Tout est là !

D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à regarder tout autour de lui.

- Hum… fit-il songeur. Au même titre que l'amour, _Quidditch is in the air_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Shhhhhh ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire coupable en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Marcus Flint se considérait comme homme à franchir les interdits.

- Désolé. Alors, par quoi je commence ?

Du bout de l'index, elle lui désigna la fresque la plus proche.

- La culture maya est des plus intéressantes pour mon étude puisqu'il s'agit d'une des rares à ne pas avoir été touchée, dans tout ce que le terme culture englobe, par les invasions espagnols et la conversion catholique, expliqua-t-elle, une note d'excitation dans la voix en dévorant l'œuvre des yeux. Il y a une raison à cela ! Avant même l'arrivée de Colomb, si l'on accepte évidemment que cette date marque la découverte du continent américain, ce qui est, à mon goût, plus que discutable puisqu'en vérité les Vikings av…

Un raclement de gorge prononcé lui suffit à la faire se reconcentrer.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres. La civilisation maya a, pour ainsi dire, péri peu de temps avant l'arrivée des colons au profit des aztèques qui se sont alors rendus maîtres de la péninsule et du Yucatan. Les civilisations fonctionnent sur le principe du métissage et du « phagocytage ». La culture maya n'a pas réellement disparu, ses éléments ont été intégrés à des degrés divers à celles des aztèques. Ce principe de filiation est intéressant à étudier. Je sais par exemple que des éléments qui m'intéressent chez les Aztèques ont des fortes chances de trouver résonnance chez les Mayas, à ceci près que eux sont antérieurs et donc plus près de ce que je recherche, le mythe originel !

Son échec en tant que guide de musée était définitivement un problème de physique. Elle était parvenue à rendre son propos intéressant et vivant. Il avait compris, y avait réfléchi et avait même une objection à lui poser.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas chercher directement ce qu'il y avait avant les Mayas ? demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est exact, reconnut la presque docteur Bell. Malheureusement, les sites mayas sont parmi les mieux conservés. Vous avez vu quand nous avons traversé les autres salles de la Méso-Amérique, il ne nous reste rien, rien de bien exploitable pour moi en tous cas. Donc si je vous assure de manière péremptoire que tout se trouve ici, c'est parce que les Mayas à eux seuls rassemblent la grande majorité, comme d'autres civilisations dans le monde, de la symbolique du… enfin, de vous savez quoi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton secret.

- La fameuse symbolique !

Amusée par son air entendu et son haussement de sourcils suggestifs, elle l'incita à observer plus en détail la fresque.

- Le rouge, énurméra-t-elle lentement. L'or, le noir, le cercle, le chiffre 7, les ailes… Bizarrement, on trouve beaucoup de créatures ailées de par le monde. Pour l'envie de voler peut-être… Parfois, ce sont même de simples sphères et on retombe alors sur la figure du cercle. Il y a aussi la parabole qui…

- La parabole ? la coupa-t-il amusé.

- La forme parabolique, précisa Katie. Pas l'antenne ! Parfois l'ovale de la course du soleil. Tout ça se retrouve ici à des degrés divers.

Marcus fronça les sourcils en observant la fresque.

- Pas forcément dans la fresque de Patombak ! rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire. Néanmoins, vous pourrez en trouver de très bons exemples.

- Et tout cela a une signification ?

- Oui, mais c'est plus la redondance de ces signes que leur sens qui m'intéresse finalement. Prenez le rouge par exemple, il symbolise la vie, la guerre, la passion, le sang. Ce sont des sens communs à presque toutes les civilisations. Le cas de l'Amérique Centrale est intéressant puisque c'est une couleur que les peuples ont très rapidement adoptée, notamment grâce à l'industrie de la cochenille, un colorant naturel qu'on ne trouve qu'ici. Ce sont en fait des insectes que l'on sèche et que l'on réduit en poudre pour faire des pigments. D'ailleurs, on continue à s'en servir de nos jours dans certains produits cosmétiques, comme le dentifrice…

- Fascinant, souffla Flint avec une grimace.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne sembla pas relever son sarcasme et se replongea dans ses explications. En écoutant son monologue, Marcus regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. C'était intéressant, il devait en convenir. Et le fait de voir la Bell si passionnée le fascinait. Elle prenait à cœur de lui montrer l'importance de l'or qui avait alimenté tant de fantasmes au début de la colonisation, or qui était omniprésent dans le divin, le cercle qui symbolisait en tout point du globe un idéal de perfection, le soleil, figure incontournable des civilisation païennes. A cet intérêt céleste, elle reliait cette étrangeté des créatures ailées, Quetzalcóatl le serpent à plumes pour les uns, anges et démons pour les autres.

C'est à ce détail précis qu'elle le perdit. Il n'y avait pas de véritable raison à cela. Marcus se savait simplement que les choses ailées étaient la dernière chose de son discours dont il se souvenait. L'écoutant désormais d'une oreille plus que distraite, il avait laissé son regard errer dans la salle et avait eu l'excellente surprise de voir la jolie petite guide mexicaine revenir par ici. Il n'eut guère le temps de se délecter de sa présence, un rapide cop à l'épaule le fit se retourner.

- Aïe ! protesta-t-il.

- Désolée, fit le docteur Bell avec un sourire qui prouvait totalement le contraire. J'ai senti votre attention se relâcher.

- Mais j'écoutais, protesta-t-il indigné.

- Oui, bien entendu... Donc, je disais que plus que les autres symboles, le noir tirait son importance de la signification que l'on lui donnait.

- C'est le Mal, signala Marcus solennellement.

- Exactement, le mal. On ne peut pas dissocier ces symboles des mythes et des croyances auxquels ils sont rattachés. Ce sont les marqueurs visibles qui me permettent de tenter de définir et poser les grands archétypes religieux et donc, de remonter un peu plus vers le culte primitif.

Avec précaution, elle balaya du regard tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

- Le Quidditch… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Marcus fit un pas en arrière et prit son air le plus horrifié possible.

- Seigneur, vous l'avez dit !

Dans un éclat de rire aussi sincère que sonore, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie du musée. Une fois à la lumière du jour, ils prirent la direction de la bouche de métro, toute proche.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on par en parler ? finit par demander l'employé de la Serpentine.

- Si, vous le pouvez, rectifia-t-elle. Il faut simplement ne pas le faire n'importe où et en présence de n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas inventé le mot Quidditch. D'après ce que je sais, mais ironiquement ce n'est qu'un mythe, il viendrait d'une déformation de la personne à avoir initié le mouvement intellectuel que je suis, Ernest Queerditch. Au sein de la profession, le Quidditch est une chimère, un but que l'on ne pourra jamais atteindre. L'idée de mythe originel est une possibilité qu'ils acceptent. Mais dans les faits, c'est un rêve fou auquel ils refusent de croire. C'est pour cette raison que je dois faire preuve de prudence dans mes recherches ou dans les mots que j'emploie. Il en va de ma crédibilité. On peut me refuser l'accès à certaines pièces ou à certains lieux. Mr Gamba m'aurait certainement prise pour une folle si je lui avais avoué la raison qui m'amenait dans son musée.

- Vous savez, je vous prends aussi pour une folle, signala Marcus en se faufilant entre un groupe de touristes, hollandais d'après leur accent, sortant de la station de métro.

- Réaction plus que normale venant d'une Calculette, répliqua Katie sans se départir de son sourire provocateur. Malheureusement, il y a d'autres personnes pour qui le Quidditch pose problème. Les scientifiques les plus réfractaires à cette thèse ne sont rien comparés à eux. Aussi je vous demanderai de faire preuve d'une prudence extrême si jamais nous nous trouvons face à des gens d'Eglise, quelles qu'elles soient.

Marcus s'arrêta net dans les escaliers, se faisant bousculer par les autres voyageurs au passage. Le docteur Bell ne s'en rendit compte que quelques marches plus loin. Comme si les problèmes qu'il avait jusque là ne suffisaient pas, elle allait en plus lui mettre à dos les fanatiques religieux.

- Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Les religions de nos jours n'ont pas envie de savoir qu'elles sont liées entre elles, expliqua-t-elle en revenant à ses côtés. Encore moins par un culte païen. C'est un sujet extrêmement sensible. Le docteur Johnson a d'ailleurs eu quelques ennuis avec les autorités religieuses de la région de Palenque. Et elle ne faisait que faire des recherches pour m'aider. C'est pour ça que dans un pays comme celui-ci, où il existe un véritable sentiment religieux, comme dans tous les pays d'Amérique à vrai dire, il faut faire attention aux termes employés. Les gens de foi n'ont pas besoin de preuves pour croire, ils n'ont pas envie de savoir d'où viennent leur croyance. Moi si…

Elle conclut son discours en le gratifiant d'une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule. En vain, il lui faudrait désormais une véritable bonne raison pour se remettre à marcher.

- On est en danger, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Par ce que j'ai lu le _Da Vinci Code_ ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être poursuivi par un moine albinos ou je ne sais quel maître de Kung Fu comme dans _Shaolin Soccer_.

Prête à rire, elle lui fit à nouveau face.

- Marcus, je vous en prie ! s'écria-t-elle partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation. Les sœurs du couvent près de Palenque n'ont guère moins de soixante-dix ans ! Elles sont un lobby important, pas une armée secrète.

Vexé, Flint s'abstint de répondre et la suivit vers la gare souterraine.

S'il y avait une chose que son métier lui avait pris, à part que les Rats étaient les pires dossiers qu'il puisse exister, c'était bien de se méfier des personnes âgées.

**oOo**

Le voyage jusqu'à Palenque resterait à jamais pour lui un moment mémorable. Notamment parce que le docteur Bell avait tenu à ce qu'ils prennent un coucou d'une ligne intérieure mexicaine plutôt qu'un vol pour touristes voyageurs. Le genre d'appareil qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, parvient à triompher des lois de la gravité.

- Vous voyez, je fais des économies, avait déclaré Katie quand il lui avait demandé le bienfondé d'un tel choix de moyen de transports.

En découvrant l'engin sur le tarmac de l'aérodrome, si c'était au péril de sa vie, il aurait volontiers mis les quelques billets qui lui aurait permis d'être en classe affaire dans un avion digne de ce nom. Avec une gratitude sans fin pour les Instances Supérieures (Quidditch ou non), il avait foulé quelques heures après le sol boueux mais délicat du sud Mexique. Avec un bonheur infini, il était grimpé dans un bus de touristes (hollandais, il pouvait le jurer) climatisé et avait savouré chaque instant d'un voyage sans danger avec tout ce que le confort moderne pouvait lui apporter.

Palenque était un endroit magnifique. Même lui, le réfractaire à tout ce que Katie Bell pouvait lui présenter, ne put que l'avouer. Au milieu de la forêt, un ensemble de construction de pierres grises tentaient d'échapper à la progression des arbres. A l'écart du site, un peu avant les restaurants, hôtels et autres lieux de loisirs avaient été dressés les quartiers des scientifiques, à proximité du musée (à croire qu'il ne verrait que ça).

Laissés à l'entrée du site avec les touristes et leur guide (qui, elle, pour le coup, ne risquait certainement pas d'avoir de pourboires), ils durent rejoindre les tentes des chercheurs à pied. Avec les trois caisses puisqu'évidemment, il n'y avait ni jeep, ni chariot de transport à disposition. Marcus savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, il finirait par les porter. Au bout de deux kilomètres et trois pauses (deux pour lui et une pour Katie), ils aperçurent au détour de la route leur comité d'accueil. Quand le contact visuel fut réciproque, la première d'entre eux, une jeune femme fille noire et élancée aux longs cheveux tressés courut à leur rencontre.

Katie posa alors la caisse qu'elle portait et lui ouvrit les bras. Bien mal lui en prit car contre toute attente, son amie lui passa à côté et fonça en direction de Marcus, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. En vérité, c'était plutôt en direction de ses caisses qu'elle fonçait.

- Oh, dieu merci ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix rauque en en serrant une dans ses bras, ce qui d'une certaine façon revenait à le serrer lui dans ses bras. Vous voilà enfin ! Je désespérais d'avoir mon nouvel appareil de radiographie…

Un raclement de gorge sonore la fit revenir sur terre. Marcus fut surpris de voir que la situation n'amusait pas le docteur Bell. Même si c'était lourd, lui ne trouvait pour l'instant pas à se plaindre. La jeune femme relâcha aussitôt les caisses et leur porteur et observa un bref instant le sol, visiblement embarrassé.

- _Ahem_, fit-elle légèrement embarrassée. Désolée !

Elle se dirigea alors vers Katie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir une tête connue ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je t'amène les appareils comme convenus avec en prime quelques petites indications d'Olivier.

En secouant la tête, le docteur Johnson (sans avoir été présenté, Marcus devinait que c'était d'elle qui s'agissait. Elle était aussi folle que les deux autres) fit voleter ses tresses.

- Jamais il ne nous foutra la paix, celui-là ? grogna-t-elle. C'est vraiment l'un des avantages majeurs d'être en mission à l'étranger : ne pas avoir à le supporter.

En les voyant rire, Marcus ne sut plus quoi faire. Devait-il rappeler sa présence à leur bon souvenir ou simplement les accompagner dans leurs envies de détester l'autre abruti à l'université. Il était plus que tenté d'approuver. Le docteur Johnson s'en aperçut et fut celle qui mit fin à son dilemme.

- C'est Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir tous les deux longuement dévisagé.

- Oh, excuse-moi, j'en manque à tous mes devoirs, s'empressa de dire Katie désolée. Marcus Flint, je vous présente le docteur, pardon, le professeur Angelina Johnson. Angelina est historienne.

- Et comme je suis celle qui ressemble le plus à une archéologue dans cette fine équipe, j'ai droit à tout ce qui est recherche de terrains ! expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Tout ça grâce à la bonne idée que j'ai eu durant un semestre de vouloir essayer l'archéologie, pour m'amuser !

- Angelina, je te présente Marcus Flint qui travaille pour la Serpentine.

- _La Serpentine_ ? répéta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Katie ahurie. Tu amènes ta Calculette avec toi en voyage ? T'es bizarre, ma vieille !

Un ricanement nerveux échappa au docteur Bell alors qu'il sentait les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter. Fille ou pas, diplômée ou non, si ce surnom idiot devait encore être prononcé, il ne répondrait de rien.

- Désolée, se reprit le docteur Johnson. C'est un abus de langage, une stupide blague… En tous cas, cette situation est plus que méritée ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel, reprit sa caisse au bras et s'obstina à garder le silence jusqu'à ce que le camp soit atteint. D'un sourire, son amie historienne conseilla à Marcus de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- En tous cas, vous êtes l'homme fort qu'il nous fallait, Marcus, déclara le docteur Johnson tout sourire une fois les caisses amenées à leur place (un des ailes du musée, deuxième étage). Merci Katie de me l'avoir amené.

Le mutisme de sa camarade la fit éclater de rire. Visiblement, Marcus n'était pas le seul à avoir pris l'habitude de l'entendre constamment jacasser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec tout ça ? demanda-t-il plongé dans la caisse qu'il avait eu l'autorisation d'ouvrir.

- Oh, des recherches plus poussées ! répondit la jeune femme visiblement enchantée. Le sonar portatif va me permettre de sonder le sol sans creuser. Bonjour les gains d'énergie et de temps… Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarque mais mes collaborateurs sont de vraies crevettes. Creuser un puits ou carroyer une zone leur prend des années. Cela devient problématique quand on sait que seulement dix pour cent du site de Palenque son découvert. Le reste est encore dans la forêt… ou sous terre.

- A vrai dire, fit Marcus un peu embarrassé. Je pensais plutôt à ça !

Il sortit un des nombreux paquets de biscuits cachés dans le conteneur.

- Mon péché mignon ! C'est impossible d'en trouver par ici…

Et en plus, il avait fait de la contrebande de nourritures. Après un léger soupir, il se surprit à sourire.

- Katie ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

Pour la première fois depuis cinq bonnes minutes, la presque docteur Bell laissa son visage prendre une véritable expression et accepta d'à nouveau parler.

**- **Une vraie beauté ! fit-elle extatique. Tu sais s'ils l'ont finalement authentifié ?

- Pas encore, avoua le docteur Johnson avec un sourire désolé. Mais je suis prête à parier, vu l'endroit où on l'a trouvé, que c'en est un !

Marcus eut la confirmation de leur sujet de conversation lorsqu'il vit Indiana Jane murmurer une prière muette et croiser les doigts.

- Oh, fit-il avec un sourire. Vous parlez de… ?

Décidemment, il ne retiendrait le nom de ce truc.

- La boule ? tenta Katie avec un petit sourire.

- La boule _maléfique_, rectifia-t-il. N'oubliez pas l'importance de la symbolique…

Si sa plaisanterie provoqua l'hilarité de Katie, elle eut en revanche un effet tout autre sur sa collègue qui ne l'avait pas saisie. Surprise, le docteur Johnson laissa aller son regard de l'un à l'autre avant d'esquisser à son tour un sourire.

- Vous devriez aller sur le site, proposa-t-elle finalement. La cité de Palenque est tout bonnement magnifique. Laisse ça Katie, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie sortir les appareils d'une caisse. Je vais me débrouiller. Il n'y a que des branchages et des étalonnages à faire. Autant dire que cela risque d'être ennuyeux à mourir. Allez donc vous balader !

Voyant que la presque docteur s'apprêtait à protester, l'historienne de la bande appela du regard Marcus au secours.

- Du moment que l'on ne va pas au musée, je n'ai rien contre, déclara-t-il d'une voix badine.

- Tu vois ! renchérit-elle. Allez ! Profitez un peu !

Tant d'insistance ne pouvait qu'être suspect. Sans connaître le docteur Johnson, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Voir Katie lancer un regard plus que méfiant à son amie ne fit que le lui confirmer. Ils quittèrent donc le bâtiment avec la vague impression de s'être fait mettre dehors, pour une raison qu'eux deux ignoraient.

En bon guide, mignonne et intéressante, le docteur Bell leur fit faire une visite complète du site, en représentation unique et exclusive. Au sein d'une marée de touristes (décidément beaucoup de Hollandais en cette période de l'année), ils traversèrent la Place principale, grimpèrent jusqu'au Temple de la Croix (perché en haut d'un long escalier), visitèrent le Palais (encore des escaliers), la Pyramide (rien d'autre qu'un escalier gigantesque) ainsi que le Temple des Inscriptions (en haut, _oh surprise_, d'une série d'escaliers).

- Est-ce qu'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un endroit plat dans ces ruines ? grogna-t-il une fois les dernières marches descendues, assis sur une pierre millénaire à se masser la plante des pieds.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

- Je crois que je peux trouver…

Ils traversèrent à nouveau la Place et son océan de visiteurs, et se trouvèrent sur une vaste étendue. Il n'y avait rien à voir selon Marcus, mais cela avait le mérite d'être plat, comme il l'avait demandé. Coincée entre deux hautes terrasses, la bande de terre devait mesurer une cinquantaine de mètres sur une dizaine de large, selon ses estimations. A chaque extrémité, deux murs d'une dizaine de mètre de hauteur, légèrement inclinés, avaient été érigés. Vu d'une des terrasses, cela devait ressembler à une sorte de double T.

- Waow… fit-il un peu impressionné avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. C'est un vrai truc ou vous me le montrez jusque parce que c'est plat ?

- Enfin ! C'est notre fameux terrain de Pok-ta-Pok ! s'écria-t-elle ravie. Vous trouvez ça grand ? Croyez moi, il y a encore mieux ! D'après ce que je sais, celui de Chichén Itzá fait 146 mètres sur 36… Tout simplement gigantesque ! Imaginez que les joueurs devaient faire passer le Kik, notre fameuse boule de caoutchouc, d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans qu'elle ne touche terre, en n'utilisant que les genoux, les hanches, les coudes ou encore les fesses !

Oui, il imaginait plutôt bien.

- Y a plus pratique, grimaça-t-il.

- Se servir des pieds et des mains était interdit ! ajouta-t-elle. Alors que le Kik pouvait atteindre un poids de plus de 3 kg ! Même si l'existence de protections a été attestée, on peut tout naturellement supposer que la balle était rouge pour éviter que les spectateurs ne puissent voir le sang.

- Mmh… Ce n'était pas un sport de fillettes, c'est certain !

- Non, c'était un jeu, un vrai. Le système des points était plutôt simple. L'une des deux équipes perdait un point quand la balle n'était pas envoyée convenablement ou qu'elle touchait le sol, l'autre en gagnait aussitôt un. Exceptionnellement, le jeu pouvait prendre fin lorsque l'un des joueurs parvenait à faire entrer le Kik dans le cercle situé à 5 mètres sur le mur incliné.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, Marcus tenta d'apercevoir l'anneau de pierre situé sur le mur à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Même pour un bon viseur, c'était loin d'être gagné.

- Vous avez suivi des cours de Pok-ta-Pok dans votre cursus ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Au regard entendu qu'elle lui adressa, il devina qu'il y avait une excellente raison à tout ça.

- Oh, c'est symbolique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le Pok-ta-Pok était un acte religieux, expliqua-t-elle. Tous mes symboles sont là ! La trajectoire parabolique du Kik correspond à celle du soleil qui ne doit jamais s'arrêter. Regardez l'orientation des murs et des anneaux, à l'est et à l'ouest, vers le ponant et le levant. Le terrain, l'espace plat que l'on appelle Tachtli, représente le monde terrestre, coincé entre le Monde supérieur, le ciel, et l'Inframonde sous terre. L'homme doit lutter contre les forces maléfiques pour rejoindre, avec le soleil, le monde supérieur. Belle allégorie, non ?

Marcus acquiesça distraitement. Décidemment ce qu'il préférait dans les jeux, n'en déplaise à la jolie Bell, c'était justement qu'ils ne soient que de simples jeux.

- Et c'est là qu'intervient notre boule maléfique ?

- Je n'en sais rien… avoua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être.

Songeur, il observa la configuration du terrain.

- S'il s'agissait vraiment d'un jeu, à leur place, j'enverrais nos petites boules maléfiques du haut des terrasses en visant les joueurs, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire. Histoire de rigoler. Pour les _cogner_ un peu, vous voyez ?

Elle l'observa un instant avant de tourner son attention vers le terrain et de réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'il venait de proposer.

- Ce ne serait pas idiot… admit-elle à voix basse. Assez cruel donc digne du Pok-ta-Pok mais pas idiot.

Il aurait bien entendu préféré entendre que sa suggestion était bigrement pertinente et intelligente. Mais sachant que cela n'arriverait pas, il prit ses mots pour un compliment.

- Merci… Au fond, vous avez tout ce que vous cherchez ici… C'est ça peut-être à ça que se résume le Quidditch ! A un vulgaire jeu… Jeu bourré de symbolique, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la manière dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en entendant le mot « vulgaire ».

- Ce sera peut-être une voie à approfondir, répondit-elle en se détendant. Oh, mais j'ai une idée ! Puisque cela a l'air de vous intéresser, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut _absolument_ que vous voyiez au musée ! Quand une équipe perdait, ses membres étaient décapités. D'après ce que je sais, on a réussi à retrouver un autel des crânes à proximité. Cela vous intéresse d'y aller ?

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Elle avait l'air sincèrement ravie de le lui proposer. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Charmante idée…

**oOo**

Puisqu'ils leur restaient encore deux jours pour arriver au bout de l'itinéraire prévu, le docteur Bell avait insisté pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas à Palenque et ils avaient donc décliné (à regret, pour Marcus qui rêvait de passer enfin une soirée posée) l'offre de Johnson de rester dîner et passer la nuit ici. A la place de ça, ils étaient partis plus léger en bus de nuit vers l'aérodrome le plus proche, pour un vol vers Belmopan, la capitale du Belize. Ce n'était que là-bas que Marcus avait eu la joie de découvrir leur prochaine destination.

- Le _Chili _?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, un peu surprise.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit… Pas la peine de me le hurler !

Il ne prêta pas attention à son sarcasme, pas plus qu'aux regards des voyageurs occupant les sièges voisins des leurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au Chili ?

- Des fouilles dans le désert ! répliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Il savait par avance qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre mais ne put s'empêcher de le demander.

- Il y a un désert au Chili ?

- Le désert d'Atacama est le désert le plus aride au monde. Et il se trouve au Chili ! Vous devriez le savoir !

En quel honneur devrait-il savoir ce genre de choses ? Qui, à part elle, peut avoir besoin de savoir ce genre de choses ?

- Bien, fit-il calmement. Je répète ma question : qu'allez-vous fouiller dans ce désert ? Les dunes ?

- D'abord, il n'y a pas de dunes ! C'est même relativement plat ! Ensuite, il y a des vestiges. Dont certains aymaras commencent à avoir une véritable réputation. Ce sont justement eux que nous allons voir…

- Pour le Quidditch ?

- Il y a des chances… soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais quand vous parlez de désert… reprit-il en tentant de paraître détaché et pas trop bête. Cela veut dire qu'il va faire chaud ?

- Chaud la journée et près de 0° la nuit. Vous avez pris une petite laine j'espère, ricana-t-elle.

Grossière erreur. C'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de tout faire déborder.

- Vous n'avez parlé que de Mexico, s'indigna-t-il.

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Tout doux ! Je plaisantais… S'il le faut, nous achèterons du matériel sur place. Ce ne sont pas deux pulls et deux couvertures qui risquent de nous ruiner.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus, vous voulez que nous _dormions_ dans le désert ?

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de répondre. Marcus savait que sa question n'était que pure rhétorique.

- Quelle idée aussi d'aller faire des fouilles dans le désert ! bougonna-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

- Celui de l'Atacama est hyperaride ! Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'eau, les vestiges ne sont pas abîmés et de nombreuses œuvres, puisque les conditions découragent le plus grand nombre, restent encore cachées !

Et c'était censé le rassurer ?

- J'espère simplement qu'ils ont des chameaux.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le docteur Bell en réprimant un sourire. Mais demandez et je peux essayer de vous en trouver.

Abattu, il poussa un long et profond soupir.

- Non, laissez tomber…

**oOo**

Un autre vol intérieur et quelques heures de jeep sur piste les avaient menés sur des paysages lunaires. Marcus l'avait vite découvert, l'Atacama était un véritable désert. Pas dans la vision romanesque et saharienne que l'on en avait. Non, ici les dunes avaient laissés la place à des piques rocheux et autres cratères. Selon les dires du docteur Bell, c'était ici que la NASA avait choisi de venir tester ses modules lunaires.

Si l'information était intéressante, elle était également loin de le rassurer. Ce désert semblait être un terrain idéal pour les entraînements de l'armée. Et dans cette éventualité, rouler pied au plancher (parce qu'évidemment, elle avait refusé qu'il conduise, sous prétexte que le contrat de location n'était pas à son nom), avec la radio et un medley des années 80 à fond était le moyen assuré de se faire interpeller. Ou de se faire descendre selon les opérations qui étaient en train de se dérouler.

Mise à part cette éventualité de mort soudaine et subite, Flint devait admettre qu'il appréciait le trajet… Notamment d'entendre le docteur Bell chanter à tue-tête que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'aurait.

Une heure et deux pauvres panneaux de signalisation plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite bourgade aux maisons basses, aux murs épais et couverts de chaux, qui, selon les dires de Katie, se trouvait à proximité du site archéologique tant convoité.

- _Nom de_… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

De ce que Marcus voyait du village et de ses infrastructures, celui-ci ne devait pas compter plus des mille âmes en temps normal. En temps normal puisqu'aujourd'hui étaient stationnés dans chaque espace de la rue principale des vans munis d'antennes satellitaires. Pour en avoir vu des semblables le jour où l'immeuble face à la Serpentine s'était enflammé, il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Le pourquoi en revanche lui échappait.

Des journalistes. Des dizaines d'équipes de télévisions et radios, prêtes à émettre, s'étaient regroupées à la sortie du bourg, à l'endroit où ils avaient l'intention de se rendre.

L'affluence et le stationnement sauvage des autres véhicules les obligèrent à laisser la jeep en contrebas et à continuer leur route à pied, à la limite de la course à pied.

- Ahem… C'est normal ? finit-il par demander.

- Non… grogna Katie avant de s'approcher d'un groupe de journalistes, qui, par chance, semblaient maîtriser quelques notions d'anglais. Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Surpris de voir des étrangers dans ce trou perdu, les trois hommes échangèrent un regard avant de répondre

- Le Ministre du tourisme et de la culture est venu poser symboliquement la première pierre d'un futur centre et musée sur ce vieux tas de cailloux, ricana l'un d'entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour attirer des touristes de l'Atacama, hein ?

Marcus ne saisit pas la plaisanterie, mais à entendre l'éclat de rire général des gens à proximité, il imagina qu'il fallait certainement être du coin pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Il se tourna alors vers le docteur Bell pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire désormais et eut un mouvement de recul. La voyant et la sentant sur le point de bondir, il la prit par le bras pour la forcer à reculer et n'accepta de la relâcher qu'à une certaine distance de tout attroupement.

- C'est mauvais, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle commençait à se calmer.

- Mauvais ? répéta-t-elle ulcérée. A cause de ça, je vais devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir une accréditation et faire mes recherches désormais. _Putain_ ! Il ne pouvait pas encore laisser ce site en paix ! Je travaille en collaboration avec des scientifiques chiliens mais si cet endroit une attraction touristique, même culturelle, ils vont demander des résultats, des choses à montrer… Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je ne serai jamais sur la liste des priorités.

Dit comme ça, elle avait effectivement des raisons d'être embêtée.

- Le centre n'est pas encore construit, tenta Marcus pour lui remonter le moral. On a donc encore un peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si le bâtiment était un milieu connu pour sa ponctualité, pas vrai ?

Elle finit par admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort et le remercia de ses efforts pour la rassurer d'un sourire reconnaissant.

- Excusez-moi, soupira-t-elle. C'est vrai. Rien n'est encore joué !

Un peu plus apaisés, ils décidèrent d'aller malgré tout écouter le discours du Ministre, espérant apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Marcus ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi puisque de toutes façon, il ne le comprendrait pas. Mais puisque Katie semblait y tenir, il ne protesta pas. Le principal pour l'instant était de changer les idées de son idéaliste de partenaire.

Ils longèrent les vans, passèrent entre les cordons de sécurité, se faufilèrent parmi les journalistes pour atteindre un endroit où ils pouvaient enfin voir et respirer. Endroit malheureusement occupé par une série d'énormes jeeps noires japonaises

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait des buffles dans ce désert, plaisanta Marcus en montrant du doigt les pare-buffles dont toutes les autos étaient équipées.

Sa blague ne récolta aucun succès. Conscient que, loin d'être fabuleuse, elle n'était pas non plus si nulle, il se tourna vers le docteur Bell pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Livide, elle s'était stoppée net, quelques mètres en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle se rua en direction la plus proche d'entre elles. Par un réflexe quasi-divin, sentant qu'elle allait en faire une, Flint parvint à la retenir in extremis par le bras. Il le regretta cependant quand en tentant de l'empêcher de se sauver, il écopa de quelques coups.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-elle furieuse.

- _Quoi_ ?

Cette fille était une fausse maigre, maintenant, il le savait.

- La voiture !

- Et alors ?

Sa remarque eut l'avantage de la stopper net. Malheureusement, pour arriver à calmer quelqu'un aussi enragée qu'elle, Marcus se doutait bien qu'il regretterait les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Vous avez vu où elle est garée ? demanda-t-elle indignée.

- Oh, vous vouliez peut-être la place ?

Bon, ce coup là était amplement mérité. Elle n'était pas en état de comprendre qu'il plaisantait. Se massant son épaule douloureuse, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la voiture. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était qu'elle était stationnée sur un morceau de carrelage, du banal carrelage.

- Et alors ? répéta-t-il en reculant légèrement, prêt à parer une autre attaque.

Erreur stratégique. Loin de lui expliquer où se situait le problème, Katie profita de cette distance de sécurité pour se précipiter sur la voiture et s'attaquer à elle à coups de poings et de pieds. Stupéfait, Marcus la regarda faire et ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à se livrer à cette activité.

- Elle adore cette marque, marmonna-t-il embarrassé à l'attention de l'homme qui ne faisait que passer.

Après s'être assuré qu'il continuait bien son chemin, il se tourna à nouveau en direction de la jeune délinquante pour tenter de la raisonner et s'aperçut qu'elle avait eu une autre idée. Ne pouvant décemment pas regarder ce massacre en bon amoureux des voitures qu'il était, il ferma les yeux et fut donc plutôt surpris par le bruit qu'il entendit. Pas celui d'une vitre qui se brise, celui d'une tôle qui se froisse. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne put que constater le désastre.

- Co… Comment avez-vous pu rater la vitre ? s'écria-t-il ahuri.

A bout portant, elle avait réussi à détruire l'aile et plié un morceau du capot… En visant la vitre côté conducteur.

- Oh, ça va ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Au lieu de rire, aidez-moi !

Elle se trompait. Il ne riait pas. Il n'allait pas non plus l'aider.

- Non, mais… Mais… Vous êtes folle ! Les gens ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je ne tiens pas à ce que… Oh, merde…

Il était malheureusement trop tard. Quatre hommes aux carrures imposantes, en costumes et lunettes noires, se précipitaient à leur rencontre. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

Marcus jeta un ultime regard à la voiture. Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Si on avait osé faire ça à la sienne, il n'aurait pas non plus apprécié.

**oOo**

Evidemment.

Il avait fallu que Mademoiselle perde l'esprit en s'en prenant à la voiture du Ministre. Entre toutes, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur cette voiture.

Du charabia en espagnol que les gardes du corps, puis les officiers, ont prononcé et du peu d'anglais qu'ils connaissaient, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Que le ministre n'était pas content.

Aussitôt mis à l'écart de la foule, ils avaient tous deux été menottés et placés dans une voiture de police. C'est à ce moment là que Marcus avait compris qu'ils venaient de se faire interpeller. Et que visiblement, c'était pour des terroristes qu'on les prenait.

- Vous parlez espagnol ? demanda-t-il à Katie alors que la voiture, sirène hurlante, quittait le site.

- Non, répondit celle-ci fièrement. Mais j'ai de très bonnes bases d'aztèque et quelques rudiments de maya-toltèque.

Un ricanement, plus nerveux que moqueur lui échappa.

- Ouais… Ça, ça va nous servir…

**oOo**

Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un épisode de Zorro.

Assis dans une geôle du poste de police le plus proche, donc plutôt rustique, surveillé par un gros bonhomme en uniforme, tout y était. Mis à part le fait qu'il n'était pas au Mexique, qu'il n'était pas seul (mais comme son compagnon de cellule était responsable de tout ça, il préférait l'ignorer) et qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour que Zorro vienne attacher Tornado aux barreaux de la fenêtre pour le délivrer.

- J'ai droit à un coup de fil à mon avocat ! cria-t-il pour la dixième fois à son garde gras.

Et pour la dixième fois, celui-ci lui demanda de garder le silence d'un geste de la main et, sans un regard pour son prisonnier, se replongea dans sa lecture.

Marcus se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur de sa cellule. Ainsi installé, il ne pouvait plus éviter de la regarder. A l'instant même où la grille s'était fermée, faisant officiellement d'eux des prisonniers, le docteur Bell avait retrouvé son attitude civilisée. Et durant les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, elle avait pu goûter aux affres de la culpabilité. Cela ne serait jamais assez, selon Marcus. Aussi se permit-il d'en rajouter.

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

Il fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle marmonna.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Il était garé à un très mauvais endroit ! soupira-t-elle un peu plus fort.

- Vous, vous avez un problème avec ça ! fit-il les yeux légèrement plissés. D'abord _ma_ voiture ! Maintenant celle d'un ministre. On vous a écrasé votre chien ou quoi ?

- Ce sont deux cas totalement différents ! rectifia-t-elle les lèvres pincés.

- Et alors ? On n'attaque pas les voitures parce qu'elles sont mal garées ! Vous imaginez un peu nos Bobbys faisaient ça dans Londres !

Elle se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur.

- Oh, à moins que les gens ne se garent _dans_ le British Museum, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

Encore une fois, Marcus ne comprit pas. Vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle pouvait tout de même faire l'effort de parler clairement pour une fois.

- Cette dalle sur laquelle il était garé… Elle a une valeur inestimable.

- Quoi ? Le truc carrelé ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ce n'est pas un _truc_, répondit-elle froidement. C'est une représentation rare des cultes aymaras ! Ce village est construit sur les ruines d'une ancienne bourgade aymara. Ce carrelage que l'on voit a été placé sur la dalle quasi millénaire, elle lui a servi de protection. Mais avec le poids de son espèce de monstre, il a dû l'altérer.

Alors, il y avait bien une raison à cela. Marcus sentit à regret la colère et la rancœur le quitter. La lassitude finit par le gagner.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire ? soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Et lui ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir ?

Cette demoiselle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en droit à l'heure actuelle de parler comme elle le faisait. Marcus secoua la tête, consterné.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous sommes en garde à vue, suspectés d'avoir tenté de commettre un attentat à l'autre bout du monde sur un personnage publique et personne, chez nous, ne le sait. Reconnaissez au moins que vous avez mal agi. Et la prochaine fois que des envies de meurtre vous arrivent, _verbalisez_…

Il roula en boule la veste qu'on l'avait autorisée à garder et la plaçant sous sa tête, il put s'allonger et s'en servir d'oreiller. Dans cette position au moins, il n'avait plus à la regarder. Elle avait envisagé de répliquer avant de finalement renoncer. C'était certainement la meilleure décision qu'elle ait pu prendre de la journée. Marcus assuma pleinement le fait de se mettre à bouder. Il n'avait simplement pas conscience qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire durant 24h.

Quand la permission du coup de fil arriva, elle le supplia de la laisser appeler. Parce qu'elle prétendait connaître exactement les personnes qu'il leur fallait et que lui, pour l'instant, avait simplement envie de contacter Amnesty International, il finit par céder et la laissa assumer l'échec total de cette journée.

Les personnes qu'il leur fallait ? A en juger par le contenu de la conversation qu'il entendit, il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper. Elle parut étrangement rassurée une fois le téléphone raccroché, allant même jusqu'à tenter un sourire. Dommage pour elle, Flint avait besoin de plus que de simples promesses à l'heure actuelle pour lui pardonner.

- Marcus… Je vous en prie, fit-elle d'une voix douce après plusieurs heures lorsque leur repas leur fut livré. C'est aussi ça l'aventure ! Je conçois que vous soyez encore énervé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour cesser de vous alimenter ! Vous savez, même si vous reteniez votre respiration jusqu'à en tourner de l'œil, ça ne changerait rien…

Du revers de la main, il repoussa son plateau repas, posé à même le sol et d'un geste obscène de la main lui exprima le fond de sa pensée.

- Décidemment, je ne vous comprendrai jamais… soupira-t-elle à regret. Mais je suis une scientifique… Tout ce que je ne comprends pas m'intéresse et mérite d'être étudié.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, il se hasarda à un regard dans sa direction. Ce sourire… Il ne pouvait pas être innocent. Avait-elle dit cela dans l'unique but de le faire réagir ou le pensait-elle vraiment ? Dans le doute, il préféra l'ignorer. Si c'était sincère, elle ne manquerait pas de trouver une autre occasion de le charmer.

Lui avait autre chose à faire que d'y penser. Dans moins de 48h, il devrait être de retour au pays et expliquer à son patron pour quelles raisons il n'avait pas pu clore ce foutu dossier.

**oOo**

Une garde à vue de presque 36 heures et une notification à Interpol… Ça, ce n'était pas banal comme souvenir de voyage. Marcus y aurait presque préféré la vulgaire turista.

Après une longue nuit durant, laquelle il fit évidemment très froid et une matinée interminable (où là, il fit très chaud), ils furent enfin libérés en milieu d'après-midi. Peu après leur déjeuner, le poste de police reçut la visite de deux étranges visiteurs. Marcus crut un instant que la chaleur lui jouait un tour et que sa vision se dédoublait. Seule la remarque de Katie lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vue de son esprit.

- Fred, George, enfin, vous voilà ! s'écria celle-ci en se relevant et en venant s'agripper à la grille.

Après une discussion dont ils n'entendirent rien, les deux hommes serrèrent la main de leur gardien et s'approchèrent de la cellule. Flint comprit alors par quoi son esprit avait été abusé. Les deux hommes étaient des sosies parfaits, frères certainement, jumeaux assurément. Les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, le même regard partagé entre l'amusement et la condescendance… Il eut un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet.

- Katie, soupira l'un d'entre eux. On peut savoir ce que tu as fait ?

- Elle a fracassé la voiture d'un ministre, répondit l'autre.

- _Ouh la la_, ricana le premier. Notre petite Katie se rebelle ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

- Et en plus, continua le second, elle entraîne d'autres gens avec elle dans sa chute. Où est passée la douce étudiante en Mythologie ?

- Arrêtez, ça n'a rien à voir… protesta le docteur Bell.

Les deux hommes se fendirent d'un « désolé » simultané et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le gardien revenu avec les clés. La grille s'ouvrit avec un grincement et ils purent enfin recouvrer leur liberté. Du moins, c'était ce que Marcus pensait.

A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à sortir, l'un des deux jumeaux l'en empêcha.

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, signala-t-il en se tournant vers Katie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci se trouva aussitôt contrainte de dire la vérité. Explication que Marcus écouta avec attention (il avait cru un instant qu'elle serait capable de le laisser ici se débrouiller).

- Marcus était là quand c'est arrivé, dit-elle sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il a essayé de… me raisonner.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et murmurèrent en chœur un « pauvre homme ». Quelques papiers signés plus tard, ils quittèrent définitivement le poste de police.

- Tu invites les hommes en prison, toi maintenant ? fit l'un des deux une fois le bout de la rue atteint. Curieuse technique de drague !

- Et ça marche ? demanda le second.

Katie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas à elle qu'était posée la question. Marcus le comprit quand les deux scientifiques se tournèrent vers lui.

- _Excusez-moi_ ?

Ils reculèrent d'un pas et grimacèrent.

- Mmh…Visiblement pas ! conclut l'un deux.

Consternée, Katie leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement les présenter.

- Il s'agit de Marcus Flint, de la compagnie Serpentine !

- Oui, en voilà une idée grandiose ! se moqua le second. Emmène donc ta calculette en prison !

Après les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'il venait de passer, ce simple sobriquet fit naître en Marcus des envies de meurtre. Il ne put les concrétiser, ces deux victimes potentielles ayant passé un bras protecteurs sur les épaules du docteur Bell pour la faire avancer.

- Ma pauvre Katie, dit l'un deux la voix vibrant d'une compassion toute feinte. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe plusieurs mois enfermé dans un bureau avec Binns et Dubois.

- Arrêtez un peu, vous voulez ! grogna-t-elle en les repoussant et en revenant à ses côtés. Marcus, je vous présente deux de mes collègues, Fred et George Weasley, les meilleurs ethnographes du pays.

Il ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer en entendant ce nom (il avait tout de même fait l'effort de ne pas reculer).Alors c'étaient eux les fameux docteurs Weasley et Weasley. En les ayant en face de lui, il se mit à penser qu'ils avaient vraiment pu faire toutes les choses qu'on lui avait racontées.

- Ah, je vois que notre réputation nous a précédé, déclara l'un d'eux d'un air ravi.

- Par chance pour vous, nous « œuvrions » dans le coin…

- Et ce poste était sur notre route alors nous sommes venus vous tirer de ce mauvais pas…

Son instinct disait à Flint que quelque chose ne collait pas dans tout ça. Le même instinct lui demandait de ne pas insister. Sa raison lui fit faire le contraire.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour nous sortir de là ? finit-il par demander.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et revêtirent le même sourire.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir…

Sans plus attendre, ils leur tournèrent le dos et leur firent signe de les suivre. Prêt à protester, Marcus fut pris de court par le docteur Bell qui, d'une main sur l'épaule, lui conseilla de s'épargner cette peine.

- Ils ont raison, soupira-t-elle. Nous n'aimerions pas !

**oOo**

Il était tard quand la voiture des docteurs Weasley et Weasley entra dans la ville d'Antofagasta, sur la côte pacifique. Après de longues discussions et vu le temps qui avait été perdu, Marcus avait décidé de rejoindre la civilisation et de rentrer. Il se devait d'être à Londres le lendemain dans la matinée, il n'avait désormais plus le temps de jouer. Durant tout le trajet, Katie n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle ferait, se contentant d'échanger des nouvelles avec ses deux collègues. Au point où il en était désormais, Marcus s'en moquait.

Aussi fut-il un peu surpris quand arrivés devant l'hôtel où des chambres leur avaient été réservées pour la nuit (les jumeaux avaient certainement des méthodes peu recommandables mais ils pouvaient également s'avérer être attentionnés), elle salua ses amis et descendit avec lui.

- Je croyais que vous partiez avec eux, signala Marcus alors qu'ils faisaient signe à la voiture s'infiltrant à nouveau dans la circulation.

- Ils vont vers le sud, répondit-elle simplement. Moi, je dois aller dans le désert, à l'opposé. Oh… Dites donc, trois étoiles ! Ils ne se sont pas moqués de nous sur ce coup-là !

Marcus la regarda gravir d'un pas léger les quelques marches menant vers l'entrée. Il était tard, il était fatigué, il sentait mauvais. Il n'avait plus envie d'essayer de la comprendre, tout comme il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui allait payer. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il y avait des dépenses inévitables quand cette femme voyageait.

- Alors, vous venez ? demanda-t-elle en faisant attendre le portier.

Sa valise sous le bras, il la rejoignit. Ils prirent leurs clés respectives et montèrent dans les chambres.

- Marcus ? dit-elle d'une voix embarrassée alors qu'il allait fermer sa porte et goûter à un peu de paix. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire ne pardonnera jamais ce que vous avez enduré ces quatre derniers jours à cause de moi.

- Katie, vous savez…

- Katie ? répéta-t-elle d'un air étonné

S'étant laissée un court instant distraire, elle fit l'effort d'à nouveau se concentrer.

- Puisque que les mots ne suffiront pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais éventuellement vous le prouver. Un dîner, ce soir, au restaurant de l'hôtel ?

Marcus était plus que tenté de décliner l'offre mais à la voir attendre dans la gêne et la crainte un potentiel refus finit par le convaincre. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

- Parfait, s'écria-t-elle soulagée. On n'a qu'à dire 20 heures, au restaurant ! Je vais de ce pas nous réserver une table ! Faites vous beau surtout ! La tenue correcte est exigée d'après ce que j'ai compris…

En attendant l'heure fatidique, il eut le temps de savourer une bonne douche chaude et prolongée, de grignoter quelques sucreries, de faire laver ses affaires et de les récupérer ainsi que de somnoler devant une novela dont il avait tant entendu parler. A l'heure fatidique, il était prêt. Le maître d'hôtel le conduisit à une table sur la terrasse et il proposa un verre avant de commencer. Il accepta avec joie. Son dernier verre d'alcool semblait remonter à une éternité. La soirée était belle, la nuit pas encore tombée. Plus bas, dans la rue, des couples se baladaient. Des guirlandes avaient été accrochées à la pergola au-dessus de sa tête. Tout semblait parfait. Tout le parut encore plus quand il la vit apparaître.

Légèrement en retard, elle arriva essoufflée auprès du maître d'hôtel qui la conduisit aussitôt à lui. A ses cheveux encore humides qu'elle avait été obligée de relever, Marcus devina que s'il n'avait pas été le seul à dormir cet après-midi, à la différence de lui, elle n'avait pas dû penser à trouver quelque chose pour la réveiller. Elle portait une robe blanche et légère, parfaite pour la douceur de cette nuit. Marcus se sentit sourire en la regardant arriver et s'asseoir face à lui. Pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de le cacher.

- J'ai dû faire des courses à la boutique de l'hôtel, avoua-t-elle en se saisissant du menu. Aucune de mes affaires ne convenait à cette occasion.

- Normal, répondit-il en faisant mine de se plonger avec attention dans la lecture de la carte des vins. Avec un sac si petit, on ne peut pas tout faire entrer !

Elle se fendit d'un sourire coupable et dut reconnaître qu'il disait la vérité. Glissant du menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains, son regard fut attiré par la chaussure qu'elle balançait au bout de son pied. Sans se rappeler où, il était certain de les avoir déjà aperçues.

- Ce sont celles que l'on a dans les chambres, expliqua-t-elle surprenant son regard. Je les trouvais confortables et plutôt seyantes. En tous cas, assorties à ma tenue.

A ce détail, il comprit que cette soirée n'avait aucune chance de devenir un rendez-vous, un vrai. Il avait chaussé les mêmes, dans une autre pointure, pour sortir de sa douche quelques heures auparavant. Elle venait de tuer tout le romantique qu'aurait pu avoir ce dîner.

Par chance, elle le fit aussitôt renaître, sans même le réaliser, par une série de croisés et décroisés de jambes dont Marcus ne perdit pas une miette. Elle était à présent à moitié pardonnée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous soyez désormais fiché dans ce pays, dit-elle pour conclure son speech de demande de pardon entamé peu après la commande et qui se terminait à l'instant une fois le plat principal desservi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de m'installer ici, se força-t-il à plaisanter.

Elle apprécia l'intention et lui adressa son plus joli sourire.

- Vous savez, expliqua-t-elle amusée en jouant distraitement à faire tourner le fond de vin dans son verre. Ce genre de choses m'arrive souvent. Une fois, j'ai même été arrêté par bédouins en Egypte !

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle hésita à répondre, visiblement gênée.

- Un de leurs chameaux a uriné sur une dalle millénaire, finit-elle par avouer.

D'expérience, Marcus savait que le plus honteux était encore à venir.

- Et ? fit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

- Je m'en suis prise à l'animal…

Il reposa aussitôt son verre et porta sa serviette à ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'un éventuel éclat de rire n'allait pas lui faire tout recracher.

- Vous avez frappé un chameau ? s'écria-t-il ahuri. Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez aussi lancé des pierres dessus ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à le contredire.

- Vous savez ce qu'on peut faire avec de l'ammoniaque ? Cela peut avoir des effets désastreux selon le support des œuvres. C'est comme pour les humains. L'urine de chameau en contient et…

Marcus vit alors ses espoirs de finir cette soirée en douceur s'envoler. Il le savait désormais. Ils étaient partis pour discuter d'urine de chameau une bonne partie de la nuit.

**oOo**

S'ils avaient tous les deux faits l'effort de combattre la fatigue, la fermeture du restaurant et leur « mise à la porte » eut raison de leur volonté. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher.

- N'ayez crainte ! fit-elle une fois arrivée devant sa porte. Je me lèverai demain pour vous saluer.

En faisant des pieds et des mains, Marcus était parvenu à décrocher une place sur un vol pour Londres le lendemain à l'aube. Katie, elle, allait rester encore un peu. C'était ici que leur chemin se séparerait.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, signala-t-il amusé.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Après tout… Nous n'avons pas pu parler de mes dépenses et…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupa-t-il. J'en ai vu suffisamment pour me faire une idée.

- Et le résultat sera positif ?

Il se fendit d'un sourire et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit, Katie.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il descendit à l'accueil, sa valise en main, le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Katie l'avait visiblement imité. Ayant eu un mal extrême à s'extirper lui aussi du lit, il ne put lui en tenir rigueur. Plus encore quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà tout réglé.

- Vous plaisantez ? Elle a vraiment tout payé ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur, répondit la réceptionniste. Les chambres comme le repas. Elle a dit que vous trouveriez certainement une excuse pour cette dépense là. Votre amie a quitté tôt l'hôtel ce matin et m'a demandé de vous remettre cela…

Marcus attrapa la lourde enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait.

- Alors comme ça, elle est partie ? répéta-t-il doucement.

La réceptionniste lui adressa un sourire désolé. Allez savoir ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer.

Installé dans le taxi, en route vers l'aéroport, il décacheta le pli et en sortit un livre sur la symbolique dans l'art chinois.

_Mon prochain voyage, j'espère que vous en serez…_

Amusé, il plia le mot et le mit dans un de ses poches. S'il devait tester les prisons chinoises, autant commencer à se préparer. Un autre papier tomba du livre qu'il feuilletait. Il reconnût sans problème sa carte de visite, celle qu'il lui avait donnée le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. A ceci près qu'elle avait été totalement griffonnée. Des flèches et des cercles semblaient relier différent éléments du sigle et de la mise en page entre eux. Du rouge, un cercle, de l'or, du noir, le chiffre 7… Il reconnut l'écriture de la jeune femme pour l'inscription au dos de la carte. La parcourant rapidement, il se fendit d'un sourire. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer.

_Il n'y a pas de hasard. J'espère que vous êtes convaincus désormais. Appelez-moi pour en discuter._


	28. How I met your godfather

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Mince, ça faisait longtemps! Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui, entre ces deux mises à jour, ont mis "Dieux du Stade" en alert, en favoris! Et que dire alors à ceux qui ont reviewé! Merci à tous.  
Cette histoire a été écrit lors de l'échange de fanfictions de la Saint Valentin organisé sur le LJ. Ezilda (sous le même pseudo sur ce site) désirait une histoire d'amitié sur Cédric, Luna ou Percy. J'ai rapidemment fait mon choix!  
_Cet OS contient des spoilers du tome 7_! (au cas où quelqu'un ne l'aurais pas encore lu)

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR. Je n'ai fait que les faire se rencontrer au fil des ans. Le titre de ce texte est un clin d'oeil à celui d'une série "How I met your mother".

**

* * *

**

**How I met your godfather**

J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis.

Je serais bien incapable de vous dire pourquoi. C'était comme ça. Il y a des gens qui y arrivent, d'autres qui ont plus de mal. Je faisais, en fait je fais toujours, partie de ceux-là. Enfant, mes parents m'ont expliqué que, comme tous les petits sorciers, je vivrais à Poudlard les plus belles années de ma vie. Ils l'ont fait avec tant de brio que j'ai fini par en rêver.

Quand mes frères, Bill et Charlie, revenaient chaque été avec plein d'histoires à raconter (dont certaines qu'ils devaient forcément inventer mais que du haut de mes huit ans, je croyais), des aventures qu'ils vivaient avec leurs amis et les membres de leur maison, j'ai commencé à être passablement effrayé. Pas à cause des choses qui se passaient. Non, j'étais un sorcier, un Weasley… J'étais habitué aux bizarreries. Même à 11 ans, j'étais conscient que partir là-bas serait de vraies vacances sans Fred et George. J'étais simplement un peu inquiet de me retrouver seul et de ne pas réussir à me lier. Ma mère finit par me raisonner. Selon elle, j'étais un petit garçon parfait. Mon père avait approuvé et m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et que je me trouverais des tas de copains. Mes frères, eux, s'étaient contentés de dire que sur tous les habitants de Poudlard, il y en aurait forcément un avec qui je parviendrais à m'entendre.

Je me connaissais, je n'étais pas un va-t-en-guerre. Je n'étais pas non plus le gars qui les ferait se tordre de rire et que tout le monde suivrait.

Je ne le suis d'ailleurs toujours pas.

Alors je m'étais dit que le plus simple serait de trouver quelqu'un… comme moi. Quelqu'un de réservé et de discret. Peut-être même quelqu'un qui le serait plus encore. Cela me donnerait l'impression d'être déluré...

J'étais un peu bête à cette époque-là.

Quand le jour de la rentrée est arrivé, j'ai finalement oublié tous les plans que j'avais mis tant de temps à échafauder. Poudlard est véritablement magique. Une fois qu'on y est arrivé, on repense au voyage en train qui nous a pris la journée, on admire la beauté du château illuminé une fois la nuit tombée… Ne pas tomber dans le lac occupe également pas mal les pensées. On spécule sur la maison dans laquelle on va être envoyé, parfois avec un peu d'appréhension. On est tout simplement impressionné par les élèves ici rassemblés. Essayer de trouver quelqu'un de pire que soi et d'aller lui parler devient alors secondaire.

Dans mon cas, j'avais principalement peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor. Etre ailleurs ne m'aurait, en théorie, pas dérangé. Mais comme toute la famille avait l'habitude d'y aller, je voulais faire comme eux. Après tout, j'étais moi aussi un Weasley.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que le Choixpeau magique m'a fait remarquer.

J'ai fini cette soirée la tête tourbillonnante et le ventre plein. Et je me souviens que ce n'est qu'après avoir dire bonsoir à Bill et Charlie, en entrant dans mon dortoir, que j'ai réalisé véritablement ce qui se passait. Que cette chambre allait être la mienne pour les sept années à venir et que ces garçons que je voyais se disputer pour les lits avaient des chances de devenir mes meilleurs amis.

A cet instant m'est revenue à l'esprit ma grande théorie sur mon potentiel futur meilleur ami et c'est d'un autre œil que je les ai observés se chipoter. Assis sur le lit le plus proche, que j'avais du coup fait mien, je les ai vus se chamailler, se raconter leur vie, d'où ils venaient, tenter de marchander et défaire leurs valises. Ils avaient l'air bien. Ils n'en avaient pas que l'air, je le découvris par la suite. Peut-être un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs.

En faisant ce triste constat, je réalisai alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois et qu'il en manquait un. Et que le quatrième d'entre eux attendait près de la porte que tout le monde se soit décidé. Quand il vit qu'il ne restait que le lit exposé à l'est, il ne protesta pas. Pas même quand on lui rappela que, et c'était quand même assez méchant, il serait du coup chaque jour réveillé par le soleil se levant durant les sept prochaines années. Détournant le visage, il avait alors marmonné que cela ne le gênait pas. Et nous autres, trop heureux d'avoir un pigeon à berner, n'avons pas prêté attention suffisante à son « au contraire ».

Il nous avait simplement souhaité bonne nuit et avait tiré les rideaux derrière lui. Les autres avaient continué à discuter, soupçonnant que c'était pour pleurnicher en pensant à ses parents que le garçon s'était enfermé. En me joignant à eux, j'ai réalisé que c'était quelqu'un comme lui que je recherchais. De réservé et d'un peu secret.

Le lendemain matin, comme nous nous y attendions, il s'était levé le premier. A l'aube et sans se plaindre. Son lit était vide et nous ne l'avons retrouvé que lors du premier cours de la journée.

C'était un garçon solitaire. Je n'avais aucun mal à l'approcher. Au cours de la semaine, il était presque devenu naturel que nous nous asseyions à côté. Il parlait peu, même quand on lui posait des questions. Mais ça m'allait. Il n'était pas très brillant en classe (ce qui m'arrangeait, j'allais pouvoir l'aider), c'était un garçon discret. Je commençais à croire que j'allais réellement me faire un ami, un vrai.

Et puis, le premier samedi matin que j'ai passé à Poudlard est arrivé. Enfin, l'aube de ce samedi est arrivée.

Ce jour là, celui que j'imaginais être l'ami parfait m'a fait la peur de ma vie en tirant les rideaux de mon baldaquin hurlant. A 6h à peine… Oh, mais selon lui, il y avait à cela une excellente raison. J'y crus jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'expose.

« Etre certain que je me lève pour que nous puissions avoir les meilleures places au premier entraînement de Gryffondor de l'année. »

Dans sa conception des choses, c'était un geste d'amitié. Dans la mienne, en revanche… En même temps, j'aurais dû me méfier. Je ne me fais pas d'ami aussi facilement. D'amis sains d'esprits du moins, désormais, je le savais.

Car ce matin là, je réalisai qu'Olivier Dubois était en vérité totalement _frappé_. Et je fus le premier de tout Poudlard à le remarquer.

J'ignore pour quelles raisons je l'ai malgré tout accompagné. Puisque j'étais debout, je crois que j'ai voulu lui laisser une chance de se rattraper. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est m'être ennuyé à mourir et m'être promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit tant qu'un vrai match n'y serait pas joué. Promesse que j'ai d'ailleurs honorée.

Me voir là, à cette heure aussi matinale, a bien faire rire Charlie. Ou peut-être était-ce de me voir en compagnie de quelqu'un…

En tous cas, quand il est venu vers nous en fin d'entraînement, j'en suis venu à me demander si ce n'était pas le fait de me voir en compagnie d'Olivier. Quelle qu'en fut la raison, il fit l'effort de ne pas le montrer et répondit à chaque question de mon nouvel « ami »… avant de finalement m'annoncer que maman lui avait envoyé un colis avec les affaires que nous avions oubliées et qu'il passerait me les donner dans la journée.

- Parce que c'est ton _frère_ ? s'était étonné Dubois une fois Charlie parti.

Ok, il était frappé, entretenait une relation plus qu'étrange avec le Quidditch (je venais deux heures durant d'en avoir la preuve). Non content d'être tout cela, il était également stupide. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus consternant, qu'il n'ait toujours pas retenu mon nom après une semaine de cours où l'appel avait été fait à chaque heure ou qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre nos rousses chevelures abondantes, notre propension à rapidement virer au rouge et nos taches de rousseurs…

A partir de ce jour là, tout a changé. Olivier s'est révélé à tous tel qu'il était vraiment. Ça a plu à certains, ça en a agacé beaucoup d'autres. Mais on finissait toujours par tout lui pardonner. En tous cas, ça a au moins eu le mérite de me faire renoncer à l'amitié dont je rêvais et dont on m'avait tant parlé. Avec lui en tous cas.

En plus, avec les années, il est devenu pas mal.

On ne pouvait décidemment pas s'entendre.

**oOo**

A vrai dire, on ne s'entendait pas du tout. On ne s'écoutait même pas.

Pour ma défense, qui écoutait Olivier Dubois ?

Pour sa défense (il faut bien que je l'avoue), qui m'écoutait moi, Percy Weasley ?

Nous étions un peu les deux sans-oreilles-attentive-à-qui-se-confier de cette école. Quand Charlie était là, ça allait encore… Autant pour lui que pour moi d'ailleurs puisque nous devions presque nous disputer l'attention de mon frère. Mais ça ne me gênait pas. Issu d'une fratrie nombreuse, c'était un sport dans lequel j'excellais.

Malheureusement quand Charlie décidait qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir enfin une vie privée (mon frère est un saint, c'était donc plutôt rare), c'était vers _moi_ que l'autre enquiquineur se tournait.

Personne ne peut imaginer l'enfer que j'ai vécu quand, en deuxième année, ce guignol a passé les essais. Si Dubois n'avait pas existé, outre la vie paisible et tranquille que j'aurais pu avoir, je me serais certainement présenté. Juste pour voir. Et j'aurais pu être pris. J'imagine que j'ai bien perdu depuis mais à l'époque, je me défendais. Ma vie aurait changé, la face du monde peut-être avec… Si ça se trouve, j'aurais fait de grandes choses. Après tout, on a ça dans le sang chez les Weasley.

Mais non, j'avais cet hurluberlu dans ma vie et le Quidditch était une chose que je commençais à haïr par sa faute. Commencer seulement. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas de certains de mes camarades. Qui d'ailleurs regrettèrent amèrement de le lui avoir expliqué.

Durant la semaine qui suivit la séance d'essais et que mon frère (dans un élan de sagesse que j'aurais pu comprendre s'il n'y avait eu l'enquiquineur) s'était accordé avant de se décider, Dubois, non content de harceler Charlie, Bibine et MacGonagall, s'était mis en tête qu'en tant que membre de la secte Weasley, j'étais forcément dans le secret.

Oh bien sûr, si j'avais été d'un naturel sadique, j'aurais pu lui faire croire que sa candidature avait été refusée (à dire vrai, je n'en savais rien et si ce n'était pour mon bien être mental et celui des gens de ma maison, je m'en serais moqué). Je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu encore plus peur de sa réaction en cas de refus. Alors, c'est dans la crainte que, les sept jours de cette semaine, j'ai attendu le résultat, supportant ses monologues et le fait d'être réveillé, à tour de rôle comme chacun de mes camarades, pour calmer ses angoisses nocturnes.

Il fut finalement pris. Et je pensai sincèrement que notre calvaire prendrait fin, qu'enfin tout au Quidditch, il cesserait de faire son « Olivier ».

J'avais tort.

A cet instant plus que jamais, il devint « Olivier ». Ce nom de code que nous employions tous. Il faisait son « Olivier ».

C'est amusant, j'ignorais alors que moi-même, j'en avais un. Que je faisais mon « Percy ». Mais ça, je ne l'ai appris que quelques années après. Et étrangement, ce fut loin de me vexer… Ma mémoire avait vite effacée l'épisode de ma vie qui avait précédé mon annonce de préfet. J'avais oublié que j'avais harcelé avec autant de lettres qu'Errol me permettait mes proches et la direction de Poudlard (bon, avec notre vieil hibou, cela ne représentait pas grand chose, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait).

C'est dans notre différence qu'on a commencé à se ressembler.

Ceci dit, je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin en tant que préfet que lui en tant que capitaine. Même aujourd'hui, être un « Percy » est bien moins pire qu'un « Olivier ».

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis un « Percy ».

Il n'y a qu'un « Olivier » pour se faire envoyer bouler par Charlie. Même un « Percy », même une paire de Fred et George (Dubois rivalisait quand même avec eux pour ce qui était de faire sortir MacGonagall de ses gonds), même un dragon roumain atteint de démangeaisons n'y sont pas parvenus…

**oOo**

Nous avons grandi et aucun de nous ne s'est arrangé. Enfin, c'est ce que disent nos anciens camarades de dortoir… Mais comme d'habitude, l'Histoire laisse bien gentiment leurs vices au placard…

Parce que Charlie parti, Olivier devint forcément Capitaine.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de MacGonagall ce jour-là. Je reconnais, ceci dit, qu'elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. C'était un dilemme, un vrai. Même Shakespeare aurait pu s'en inspirer.

Le nommer ou ne pas le nommer Capitaine ? Etre harcelée pour les trois années à venir ou être harcelée pour les trois années à venir ?

La réciproque était la même pour moi. Etre ou ne pas être préfet ?

Dans le cas d'Olivier, je pense, comme tout le monde, qu'elle a bien fait. Lui Capitaine, nous pouvions enfin souffler quand il se plongeait dans son travail (soit tout le temps). Moi préfet, elle s'assurait de voir l'ordre moyennement respecté.

Bien sûr, il y eut des gens pour dire qu'il avait été choisi faute de mieux (des Serpentards, personne de la maison ne s'y était ouvertement risqué). Tout comme il y en eu toutes ces années pour se moquer de moi et déclarer que je n'avais été choisi que pour m'occuper de mes frères.

A vrai dire, je me moque de savoir ce qui a pu motiver ce choix. J'ai fait mes preuves. Effectivement, j'ai tenté de gérer la tribu Weasley scolarisée. Personne n'a rien eu à dire sur le travail que j'ai fait. J'ai plutôt aimé. Et ça m'a même permis de me trouver une petite amie.

Pour une personne qui a d'énormes difficultés à se socialiser, je tiens à rappeler que ce n'était pas une chose gagnée !

Bizarrement, ce fut lui, le colosse grec volant qui eut plus de mal à se trouver ce genre de compagnie, plus que moi en tout cas, la grande belette à lunettes. Ce qui ne veut évidemment pas dire pour autant que je n'avais pas trouvé la qualité, bien au contraire… Pénélope… C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait.

Lui avait les deux en potentiel, qualité et quantité. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ça ne marchait jamais. Il faut dire que si, moi Percy, je parvenais à peine à saisir la complexité de ce garçon, quelle chance une fille, pensant comme une fille, avait-elle d'y arriver ?

_Aucune_.

C'est ce que je pensais. Et j'en eu la confirmation au retour de son tout premier rendez-vous raté.

- Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, avait-t-il déclaré en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Et… C'est un crime, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma plaisanterie ne l'amusa pas du tout. Le sens de l'humour et de l'autodérision n'était pas non plus un trait fort de sa personnalité.

- Les gens qui n'aiment pas le Quidditch, c'est… fit-il en cherchant ses mots. Comment dire ? C'est… comme… C'est comme les vers…

Je le connaissais déjà depuis quelques années, j'avais l'habitude de le voir employer des expressions imagées toujours obscures et savais donc que malgré leurs bizarreries, un raisonnement se cachait derrière. Aussi fis-je l'effort, poussé par la curiosité, de creuser.

- Les vers ? ai-je répété.

- Les vers de terre ! répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Oh, assurément, il y avait une explication derrière tout ça et pour une fois, je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre.

- Ben oui, ça existe mais on ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. Ni à quoi ça sert…

Consterné, j'étais littéralement consterné. Je n'osai imaginer la réaction de cette pauvre fille. Parce qu'à tous les coups, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui signifier. Quel gâchis… Ce n'était pas à moi que ces choses là arriveraient (à l'époque j'étais encore célibataire, et plutôt envieux). Il prit mon silence pour un acquiescement.

- Dans les deux cas, ajouta-t-il, ils mènent aussi une triste existence, non ?

- On peut vivre sans Quidditch Olivier, ai-je répliqué froidement. Et sans être un ver de terre. Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_, tu n'y arrives pas que tu dois généraliser.

Bouche bée, il me dévisagea, un peu surpris.

- Mais…

- Tu dois aussi te rendre compte que tu as tendance à écœurer les gens avec ton Quidditch. Regarde Andrew, il fait des éruptions cutanées dès que tu lui parles de Souaffle.

- Il m'a dit qu'il faisait une allergie au caoutchouc, protesta-t-il vexé.

- Bien sûr… fis-je moqueur.

- Bah, tant pis pour lui, répliqua-t-il en se détournant fièrement. Je ne lui en parlerai plus. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

J'avais dans l'idée qu'il savait ce qu'il gagnait en revanche. La paix… Cette chose dont j'avais fini par rêver.

- Tiens, me suis-je écrié, profitant de cette occasion. Dans ce cas, autant que je te dise la vérité : je ne te supporte plus non plus !

Loin d'avoir la réaction escomptée (j'avais même envisagé des cris et un coup éventuel), Olivier quitta son air froid et boudeur pour se mettre à sourire.

- Te fous pas de moi, ricana-t-il. Tu es un _Weasley_ ! Tu n'en auras jamais assez…

Des années avant que les choses ne changent, il était parvenu à cerner ce qui s'annoncerait être le grand problème de ma vie en résumant mon existence à ce simple nom.

Quel que soit le domaine, on a toujours eu tendance à sous-estimer ce garçon.

Moi le premier.

**oOo**

J'avais, pour ma part, malgré tout appris à m'en méfier. Nombreuses furent les occasions à me rappeler que je faisais bien. Comme le jour de la rentrée pour ma cinquième année, à l'instant où, posant les yeux sur le badge dont j'avais fièrement orné ma poitrine, il a découvert que j'étais préfet. Je n'eus droit à aucune félicitation de sa part, pas même forcée. Trop rares avaient été mes camarades à m'en décerner. Je n'eus pas non plus droit au soupir et au roulement d'yeux auquel on m'avait ce jour-là habitués.

A ma plus grande surprise, il accueillit la nouvelle en souriant. D'un sourire sûrement trop avenant. Limite effrayant. Au moins tout autant que son « _brillant_ ».

J'étais devenu pour lui un pion sur l'échiquier, un recours du côté de la loi qu'il pensait amadouer et qu'il saurait utiliser. C'était me sous-estimer. Certes, je pouvais prendre faits et causes pour ma maison quand il le fallait. Mais pas en collant Flint comme il me le demandait, pas plus qu'en passant l'éponge sur les excès de mes frères adorés. Sur ces points là, c'était une vraie guerre que nous avions engagée. Nos intérêts trop différents, nos devoirs nous séparaient.

Olivier était sur ma liste des élèves à surveiller que MacGonagall m'avait confiée en début d'année (et qui portait en gros, en gras, en rouge et souligné la mention « Fred et George Weasley). Même préparé, je l'ai sous-estimé. Mais s'il me surprit, ce fut de la plus belle des manières.

**oOo**

Harry Potter a débarqué et la vie à Poudlard a changé. J'avais pour habitude de ne pas me considérer comme chanceux de nature. Mais alors lui…

Désormais, de nouveaux dangers se présentaient à la communauté. L'un d'entre eux, durant ma sixième année, vivait même sous Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secrets. D'après ce que Ron m'en a dit, il s'agissait d'un véritable monstre, un serpent capable de tuer du regard. Une créature mise au monde et commandée dans l'unique but de s'en prendre aux sorciers enfants de moldus.

Nous ignorions tous à l'époque qui était derrière tout ça et ce qui se passait réellement. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que des élèves qui n'avaient pas le sang suffisamment pur étaient retrouvés pétrifiés. Même un fantôme avait été attaqué… Poudlard est habitué à l'étrange. Là, nous avions franchi la mince frontière séparant le bizarre de l'inquiétant.

Je me rappelle que ce jour-là (ce jour que j'ai durant de longues semaines maudit), Olivier m'avait profondément agacé. Parce que c'était jour de match et que selon lui, pour Gryffondor et au nom de ma loyauté, j'avais un service à rendre à la maison en faisant une descente et en essayant de bloquer au sol, même et surtout sous un prétexte fallacieux, quelques Poufsouffles et le Kid Diggory. J'avais bien évidemment refusé. Il avait passé la semaine qui avait précédé à insister et à me supplier. Le jour J, lui et moi avons craqué. Le ton est monté, les insultes ont fusé. J'ai fini par devenir exécrable avec tous, y compris Pénélope, ma petite amie. C'est uniquement en entrant dans le stade que j'ai découvert son absence. Croyant qu'elle faisait la tête (elle avait de bonnes raisons de la faire), j'ai pensé qu'elle préfèrerait certainement m'éviter quelques instants et me suis promis à la seconde où je la reverrai de m'excuser. Elle n'avait pas à pâtir des bêtises d'Olivier.

Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée dans l'histoire de Poudlard (et dans les mois qui suivirent, faute de divertissements, nous avons eu mille fois l'occasion de vérifier), le match a été annulé.

Il fallait voir la tête de Dubois. C'était plus que bien fait. Avec son comportement odieux des derniers jours, c'était amplement mérité. J'en jubilais littéralement. Mon plaisir fut hélas de courte durée puisque j'appris comme mes camarades en rentrant dans notre Salle Commune qu'un drame était arrivé. Que la petite Granger, ta tante Hermione, avait été pétrifiée. Et qu'avec elle, une autre jeune fille était tombée. Son nom ne nous est pas directement parvenu. Nous savions simplement qu'elle était préfète. Les informations avec le temps ont commencé à filtrer, par le biais des différents portraits. Nous avons su qu'elle portait alors un uniforme de Serdaigle et qu'elle était en sixième année.

Pénélope, à qui j'en voulais finalement de m'avoir laissé, avait aussi été attaquée et reposait inerte dans l'infirmerie. En partie parce que je suis un couard et que cela valait mieux pour nous, notre relation était restée secrète. Si cela m'avait arrangé, à cet instant, je le regrettai amèrement. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, pas le droit de montrer que j'étais inquiet. Pas le droit d'aller la voir sans éveiller des soupçons, du moins le jour même, à l'instant où je mourrais le plus d'envie de le faire.

Alors, je suis resté dans ma Salle Commune, entouré de mes camarades. Et j'ai attendu. Par chance, ils prirent l'air triste que j'eus tout l'après-midi et la fin de soirée, puisque par mesure de sécurité nous avions été enfermés, pour de la simple peur. Ils pensaient que c'était le fait qu'un préfet ait été touché qui m'atteignait. Je les entendais. Et je n'ai pas eu le cran et l'envie de les contredire. Même si cela m'a profondément révolté.

C'était pour la fille dont j'étais amoureux que je tremblais, pas pour mon pauvre sort. Mais, cette rumeur là au fond m'arrangeait. Alors, j'ai laissé mes frères la colporter. Je pouvais ainsi être sombre et inquiet en paix. Je pouvais observer à loisir Olivier brasser du vent et s'insurger en vain contre cet arrêt du match totalement injustifié à son goût (ce type a la sensibilité d'une huître). Pourtant, en fin de soirée, fatigué d'avoir passé ces dernières heures à gesticuler, il s'est laissé tomber à côté de moi. Il aurait pu se fendre d'un commentaire. Après la semaine que nous venions de passer, cela aurait été de bonne guerre. Je l'avais mérité. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est contenté de poser brièvement la main sur mon épaule. Et de murmurer…

- Elle va s'en tirer.

Avant de se lever sans rien ajouter ni me regarder et de prendre le chemin de notre dortoir. Pas à un instant, je n'ai douté de qui se cachait derrière ce « elle ». Loin d'être brillant, ce type a une intelligence qui lui est propre. Si j'ai mis tant de temps à bouger, c'est simplement parce que je me demandais comment il avait pu savoir et pourquoi il n'en avait rien dit. Avec ça, il me tenait. Avec ça, j'aurais pu être son jouet. Quand on parlait de Quidditch, il n'avait pas de pitié. Je ne suis pas parvenu à statuer. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que son geste m'avait touché. Et qu'en cet instant grave, il était ce qui se rapprochait pour moi le plus d'un ami. En tous cas, c'est à cet instant que j'ai accepté d'envisager le considérer ainsi. Un ami un peu tordu et intéressé…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ma curiosité l'emporta et je finis par lui poser la question qui me démangeait. Pour ça, je choisis un moment de torpeur collective, un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. A ma demande embarrassée, il proposa une réponse laconique.

- Tu parles quand tu dors, Weasley…

Et devant mon air presque soulagé, il avait vite ajouté :

- Et en faisant… d'autres « choses », seul, tard dans la nuit.

Son sourire entendu m'a littéralement achevé. Au moins autant que le rire dont il s'est fendu. Que dire alors des autres élèves qui, soudainement éveillés, rêvaient de partager son hilarité ? Par égard pour ma dignité (avouer que je sortais avec Pénélope me parut soudainement très secondaire), il garda le silence et exigea qu'on le laisse écouter le cours en paix.

Sa bonté s'arrêta là puisqu'il n'hésita pas à se servir de cette information (concernant autant ma vie amoureuse que… ce qui peut arriver parfois la nuit) comme instrument de chantage durant le reste de l'année. Selon lui, il était totalement injuste que la Coupe de Quidditch soit supprimée. Et toujours selon lui, il était désormais de mon devoir de l'aider à appuyer sa requête.

**oOo**

Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment cette année aurait pu être pire. On ne tarda pas à me le montrer.

Pénélope resta des mois durant, comme toutes les victimes, dans cet état. Aucun changement ne fut à noter. Nous attendions simplement que les mandragores aient fait leur puberté. Quelques jours avant le mois de juillet, alors que nous pensions que tout, enfin, prendrait fin et que le coupable avait été démasqué, un autre drame se produisit. Et frappa ma famille de plein fouet.

Cette fois, c'était à ma sœur Ginny que l'on s'en était pris. Ce fut l'incident de trop. Avec l'année que je venais de passer, je n'ai pas eu la force de jouer mon rôle de grand frère, de supporter les regards compatissants, d'épauler Fred, George et Ron que je savais, de toutes façons, mieux armés que moi. Ce soir-là, je suis monté dans mon dortoir pour m'isoler. Prostré sur mon lit, j'attendais simplement que MacGonagall ou quelqu'un qu'elle aurait envoyé, vienne me dire que tout était arrangé, que Ginny était sauvée ou simplement que mes parents étaient arrivés. Sans ça, je refusais de bouger.

Bizarrement, quand Olivier a ouvert les rideaux de mon lit, je n'ai cru qu'un bref instant qu'il puisse être le signe, le messager que j'attendais. De toute la maison, il était certainement la dernière personne que l'on choisirait.

- T'inquiète mec, soupira-t-il en réponse au « casse-toi » et au coup de pied que j'avais lancé pour qu'il lève ses fesses de mon lit. Il ne va rien lui arriver !

- Ah oui ? ai-je fait sèchement. Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ma mauvaise humeur ne sembla pas l'affecter et ce fut d'un ton égal qu'il me répondit.

- Elle est issue d'une famille de sang-pur, signala-t-il imperturbable. Le monstre s'est loupé pour cette fois. Faut croire que soixante ans passés caché dans un trou du château lui ont altéré le cerveau. Tu verras, ajouta-t-il confiant. Il va la renvoyer rapidement, et avec une lettre d'excuses.

Nul mot ne fut nécessaire pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais atterré et non convaincu par son raisonnement.

- Au pire, on ira la sauver ! soupira-t-il, lassé par mon incrédulité.

- Qui « on » ? ai-je demandé en me redressant pour lui faire face. Dumbledore n'est même plus à Poudlard. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui dans cette école pourrait le faire désormais. A moins que toi, le Grand Olivier Dubois, tu puisses t'en charger…

Un sourire immense fendit alors son visage.

- _MacGonagall_… Elle le fera ! Crois-en ma longue expérience, Percy ! Ce vieux chardon a de la ressource.

Je peinais sincèrement à croire, malgré le profond respect que j'éprouvais pour cette enseignante, qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose. Cependant, je m'abstins de faire part de mon scepticisme à Olivier. L'entendre me démontrer combien il avait raison en me racontant ses histoires et toutes les horreurs que notre directrice de maison lui avait faites subir me changeait les idées.

En cette morne soirée, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

C'est finalement dans la nuit, pendant que je dormais, que tout s'est joué et s'est achevé. Abruti par son débit de paroles, la tête vrombissante, j'avais finalement fini, contre toutes attentes, par sombrer. C'est alors que le messager est arrivé. Un elfe de maison est venu m'apporter la nouvelle. Mes parents étaient dans le château désormais. Et Ginny était sauvée. Pas par MacGonagall comme Olivier me l'avait promis et presque convaincu. Mais par Potter et mon frère. Par le petit Ronald Weasley. Je me souviens avoir eu la poitrine serrée par un étrange mélange de honte et de fierté. A me lamenter, à chercher à savoir qui la sauverait, je n'avais pas un instant pensé que je pourrais m'en charger. La joie de revoir ma sœur en vie et en bonne santé finit par remettre à plus tard mes introspections. Et de retour dans mon dortoir, je me fis un plaisir de tirer à mon tour Dubois des bras de Morphée.

- Elle est en vie, me suis-je écrié en tirant ses rideaux et en le faisant sursauter.

Par pur réflexe, il se redressa, les yeux mi-clos, encore endormi.

- Quelle heure il… Percy ? marmonna-t-il.

- Ma sœur est en vie, on l'a sortie de la Chambre des Secrets !

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires à son cerveau pour sortir de l'état de veille profonde dans lequel il s'était plongé et pour intégrer l'information que je venais de lui donner. Quand il me répondit, ce fut d'un air parfaitement éveillé.

- Tu vois, claironna-t-il le menton fièrement redressé. Je te l'avais bien dit !

- Sauf que MacGonagall n'y est pour rien, ai-je signalé un sourcil haussé.

- Allons, je parie qu'elle est à l'origine de la brillante idée qui a mené à cette expédition, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Potter l'a sauvé…

Au silence qui suivait, dans l'obscurité de notre dortoir, je crus un instant qu'il s'était rendormi.

- QUOI ? a-t-il hurlé, me faisant sursauter et réveillant assurément l'intégralité de la partie nord du château. _Mon_ _Potter_ est descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets ?!?

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que ça ne craignait rien ! me suis-je indigné. Pour ma sœur, tu te souviens ? Et comme elle, il est fils de sorciers !

- Oui, marmonna-t-il embarrassé. Mais c'est différent. Potter attire les embêtements et…

Mal à l'aise, il finit par se taire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait dit toutes ses choses la veille pour me remonter le moral (sauf le passage sur MacGonagall, l'Ecossaise Volante). Mais les voir être aussi rapidement reniée… Pour son Attrapeur… La seule personne qui semblait compter pour lui…

- Pitié, Percy, finit-il par gémir misérablement. Il a encore l'usage de ces deux mains, pas vrai ?

Oui, Potter avait bien l'usage de ses deux mains. Mais selon Olivier, le danger ne fut cependant pas totalement écarté puisqu'il se promit l'année suivante, notre dernière année, de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré aller m'inquiéter des mesures qui seraient désormais mises en place auprès de notre directeur. Après tout, en l'espace de quelques mois et à cause d'un gros serpent, j'avais bien failli perdre ma petite amie et ma petite sœur.

S'il y eut à tout cela un avantage, je dirais que c'était le fait de désormais pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour. Bien sûr, mes frères se sont moqués, ma mère l'a moyennement accepté. Je crois que l'obtention du poste de préfet-en-chef l'a pas mal aidé à se faire à cette idée.

Ce fut donc chargé de nouvelles responsabilités et totalement délivré du chantage de Dubois que j'ai attaqué ma dernière année à Poudlard.

Je ne pousserai cependant pas mes élans nostalgiques jusqu'à dire qu'elle fut la plus belle de ma scolarité. Il y avait tout de même un tueur non loin de l'école et des Détraqueurs absolument partout. Ces saletés ont même fait tomber Potter de son balai et n'ont pas empêché Sirius Black, alors assassin recherché, de s'infiltrer à deux reprises dans le château. Sans compter le loup-garou que nous avions comme professeur cette année là… Mais un gentil loup-garou, hein ? Le papa du petit Teddy…

Ceci dit, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur d'aller à Poudlard, ma chérie. Et tu sais bien ce que dit ton parrain… Tant que MacGonagall sera dans le château, il n'y aura rien à craindre…

Donc, je disais que ça ne resterait pas la plus belle année. Mais une année des plus importantes, ça, c'est certain. Gryffondor a enfin pu remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Une première depuis que Charlie nous avait quitté. Olivier a assuré. Je suis obligé de le reconnaître. Je n'en doutais cependant pas.

Le mois de juin ayant touché sa fin, j'ai quitté Poudlard. Définitivement. Avec tous mes ASPICS sous le bras et la mention « préfet en chef » sur mon CV. Olivier, lui, est parti avec une coupe de Quidditch dans ses bagages. Enfin, une copie puisque MacGonagall n'a pas voulu lui laisser la vraie. Finalement, nous avions réalisé tous les deux nos rêves durant ces sept années.

Et nous sommes partis, sans nous promettre de nous écrire, ni de nous revoir.

Plutôt soulagés à vrai dire de ne plus avoir à partager le même dortoir.

**oOo**

- Percy Weasley ! s'écria une voix que je mis un certain temps à reconnaître. Ce n'est pas possible, tu t'es forcément perdu !

La séparation ne fut malheureusement que très brève puisque trois semaines après, le hasard fit que je tombai sur lui dans un champ au beau milieu du plus étrange terrain de camping qui ait jamais existé. Hasard n'est peut-être pas le terme à employer. Sur qui d'autre que lui pouvais-je tomber le jour de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ayant lieu en Angleterre ?

Me tournant avec crainte et lenteur, je me trouvai face à Olivier Dubois, aussi couvert de trèfles qu'un malade de boutons lors d'une dragoncelle.

- Dubois, salut ! fis-je un peu surpris. Comment ça… Waow, tu es pour l'Irlande ?

Il secoua la tête, atterré.

- Et selon tout le monde, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, c'est lui le plus brillant de ma promotion…

- Te connaissant, je te croyais plutôt fervent supporter de Krum, ai-je répliqué les sourcils froncés (je n'avais pas pu rêver, il me semblait bien qu'un jour, Flitwick l'avait mis à la porte pour qu'il cesse de déblatérer à son sujet). Mais puisque ce garçon est un Dieu, je pense qu'il te pardonnera cet écart.

Mon sarcasme, que cette fois il avait parfaitement saisi, ne sembla pas l'enchanter.

- C'est un gamin, signala-t-il d'une voix traînante. Je peux en faire autant…

- Oh, vraiment ? ai-je répondu, entrant dans son jeu.

- Et pas qu'un peu… Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? J'ai été engagé, mon vieux ! Un contrat de professionnel avec le club de Flaquemare !

Même avec toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu impressionné.

- Tu vas jouer à Flaquemare cette saison ?

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama-t-il le menton dressé. Et _toi_ ? Quels sont tes plans ?

- Oh, moi ? fis-je d'une voix badine. Je travaille au Ministère. A la Coopération Internationale. Un gros dossier dont je ne peux malheureusement pas parler. Secret, désolé !

Sceptique, il fronça les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, ai-je ajouté, je ne suis là que pour le travail.

Il se laissa aller à un franc sourire.

- Tu es un Weasley ! expliqua-t-il amusé. Tu ne peux être là que pour le Quidditch !

Cette réduction, une fois encore, de ma personne à mon simple nom me fit grincer des dents.

- Désolé de te décevoir, ai-je rétorqué les lèvres pincées. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes que le sport dans la vie !

C'est à cet instant, _évidement_, qu'un immense chapeau vert s'abattit sur ma tête et qu'on me plaça une pinte de bière dans les mains.

- Et voilà, Perce ! Exactement ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Relevant le chapeau qui m'avait été enfoncé jusqu'au nez, je découvris mon frère Charlie, planté devant moi, tout sourire, ignorant totalement ce qu'il venait de briser. Je rassurai cependant rapidement ma fierté en voie d'être blessée en découvrant la tête que faisait Olivier.

Suivant mon regard, Charlie ne tarda pas à le découvrir à son tour.

- Mais c'est le petit Olivier ! Enfin, « petit »… Qu'est-ce que tu as changé en quelques années !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Dubois pour sortir de sa torpeur, se mettre à rougir, à sourire bêtement et marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

- Percy m'a dit que tu avais superbement pris la relève, fit mon frère, totalement insensible à ce qui se passait.

Sans le savoir, Charlie venait de commettre une erreur monumentale en prononçant les mots qui le décoincerait. Et Dubois parti sur le Quidditch, le jour de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pouvait tenir des heures. Autant commencer ma bière avant qu'elle ne tiédisse.

- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Olivier ! Irlande à ce que je vois ? Bon choix ! Même si Krum, à ce qu'il paraît, vaut le détour…

- Oh, fis-je innocemment. Olivier m'expliquait justement qu'il pouvait en faire tout autant.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait ! ai-je repris, constatant avec délice qu'il semblait, devant son mentor, se liquéfier. Il a signé un contrat pro chez Flaquemare !

- Waow… Mes félicitations !

Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, Dubois gesticula un instant, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, enfin… Je ne suis que dans l'équipe de réserve…

- _Vraiment_ ? fis-je un sourcil haussé.

- Dans tous les cas, ça se fête ! s'écria Charlie de bonne humeur. Tu te joins à nous pour boire un verre ?

Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rapidement emboîter le pas de mon frère, je le retins par le bras.

- Equipe de réserve, hein ?

- Oh, la ferme, grogna-t-il. Et ne te moque pas, c'est de bonne guerre. Figure toi que j'ai vu tes frères avant toi…Wistily !

Je sentis aussitôt mes joues s'embraser. Alors, il s'était moqué de moi ?

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'accidents que l'on pourrait éviter avec une réglementation sur les fonds de chaudrons !

Dubois leva alors les yeux au ciel et à l'aide de ses mains, imita le mouvement des plateaux d'une balance.

- Hum… Joueur professionnel, fond de chaudron. Désolé Percy. Mais je crois que je gagne quand même !

Qu'il ricane, je savais exactement où frapper.

- C'est ça, fais le fier ! Tu n'en menais pas large face à mon frère tout à l'heure.

- J'ai été surpris ! se défendit-il vexé.

- Tu parles, on aurait dit une jeune donzelle énamourée.

Sur le point de répliquer, il fit le choix de se raviser, se contentant de m'adresser un regard mauvais avant de ricaner.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je gagne quand même…

Après ça, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller boire un verre avec lui et mes frères. On s'est malgré tout retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, durant la nuit, après avoir tenté de délivrer une famille moldue et essayé d'intercepter quelques Mangemorts.

Et finalement, ce verre, on a finit par le prendre juste après. On s'est alors dit au revoir et souhaité bonne chance….

Aucun de nous ne pensait que nous vivrions la même expérience presque trois ans après.

**oOo**

Les rares fois où il venait au siège de la Ligue situé au Ministère (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le comprends toujours pas), en général pour renouveler son contrat (éternellement dans l'équipe de réserve), Olivier passait me voir. Et reconnut tant bien que mal qu'en tant qu'assistant personnel du Ministre, c'était moi qui gagnais désormais. Je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi il continuait à passer (mon triomphe social écrasant aurait dû suffire à le vexer). Finalement, cela a fini par m'arranger. Il fut ainsi l'une des premières et des rares personnes à qui je pus me confier. Au départ, ça n'était pas prémédité. Mais puisqu'il s'entêtait à me demander des nouvelles de mon frère aîné… J'ai avoué ce que j'avais fait, que j'avais coupé tous liens avec les Weasley.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? finit-il par demander une fois mon récit terminé, du haut de mon bureau sur lequel il s'était installé.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais posé cette question. Pas plus que le nombre de fois où je n'avais pu m'apporter de réelles réponses. Ce n'était pas clair, même pour moi. Je l'avais fait et n'avais pour l'instant pas de regret, voilà tout.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ai-je soupiré.

Un ricanement lui échappa et il sauta sur ses pieds, faisant au passage tomber un certain nombre de dossiers de mon plan de travail.

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'expliquer et me convaincre… C'est totalement différent.

Je gardai alors la tête baissée. Autant parce que je n'avais rien à répliquer que pour éviter de croiser son regard triomphant.

- Au moins c'est clair, claironna-t-il en prenant le chemin de la porte. Je suis le plus intelligent des deux désormais… Ça fait _peur_, pas vrai ?

Dubois avait un humour moisi mais au moins, il ne me jugeait pas, je le savais. Je crois même qu'il s'en moquait. Il se contentait de me faire savoir qu'il était le plus socialement accompli, que les choses lui réussissaient. Il s'était trouvé une petite amie, la mienne m'avait quitté. Il gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Moi, mon poste était de plus en plus branlant.

Peut-être était-ce sa manière à lui de me faire réaliser que j'avais eu tort et que je pouvais tout réparer.

Ou alors, il s'amusait simplement à me narguer.

C'est plus rare, mais j'arrive aussi à surestimer ses capacités !

**oOo**

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour comprendre que je m'étais fourvoyé.

Principalement parce que Voldemort était revenu, comme on nous l'avait annoncé mais comme personne ou presque ne l'avait cru. Même avec toute ma mauvaise foi, j'avais dû mal à nier le fait qu'il soit effectivement venu dans le Ministère.

Mais plutôt que de reconnaître mon erreur, j'ai fait le choix de rester et de combattre là où j'étais. C'était sûrement de la fierté. Assurément mal placée… Il aurait été tellement logique que je fasse marche arrière, que je présente mes excuses. Avec Fudge parti, je n'avais plus de légitimité. Et je savais pertinemment que lorsque l'on faisait appel à moi, c'était pour m'utiliser. Parce que j'étais un Weasley. Si c'était pour servir notre cause, j'étais prêt à payer pour ma bêtise. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Avec les intérêts…

Le temps a passé. Dumbledore est mort et les choses au Ministère ont-elles aussi changé. Mes pas ont finalement recroisé ceux d'Olivier, en plein mois de juillet, après le mariage de mon frère aîné. Etrangement, contrairement à ses habitudes quand il passait au Ministère, il n'est pas venu me voir. Au regard de l'ambiance qu'il y régnait, je comprenais qu'il ne souhaite pas s'attarder. Le hasard fit que je tombais sur lui dans un ascenseur déserté.

- Tiens, fis-je sincèrement étonné. Dubois, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Percy, vieux ! répondit-il avec un sourire las. Content de te voir toujours en vie !

Si sa remarque me fit légèrement tiquer, je n'y fis pas attention. Ce fut la manière dont il me dévisagea qui m'interpella. Son regard paraissait tellement suspect.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ai-je demandé, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, rien… soupira-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air dégagé. Rien… J'étais de passage, au siège de la Ligue.

Il était méfiant. C'était naturel à l'époque à laquelle nous vivions. Mais avoir droit à cette attitude de sa part me fit sincèrement mal au cœur.

- Oh… Ok ! marmonnai-je en plongeant dans les papiers que je transportais.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Toujours assistant du Ministre ?

Un rire aigre m'échappa. S'il me soupçonnait de collaborer, autant aller droit au but.

- Non, c'est fini ce temps là, déclarai-je froidement. Je suis un employé lambda du Ministère. Pas reconnu et mal payé… Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est. Fait pas bon être un Weasley en ce moment… Autant dire que tu gagnes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un bref regard, je rompis le contact visuel. Puisqu'il garda le silence, je pensai naturellement que notre conversation était terminée. Nous étions arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Contre toute attente, il ne descendit pas et une fois les portes à nouveau fermées, se tourna vers moi.

- On prend un verre ?

Cinq minutes après, je plaquais mon travail le temps d'un après-midi pour transplaner à Brighton avec lui. Je crois que j'avais envie de parler. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes et du climat de suspicion constante de mon Département, je pus enfin me confier. Bien sûr, rien ne me disait qu'Olivier était de mon côté, du bon du moins. Mais je le connaissais… et savais pertinemment qu'en cas de problèmes, je n'aurais aucun mal à lui mettre une belle raclée.

- Pourquoi tu restes dans ce cas ? me demanda-t-il une fois mon récit terminé et une deuxième pinte commandée.

- Si le Ministère est infiltré… et crois-moi, il l'est ! C'est de l'intérieur désormais qu'il faut combattre. Même si j'avoue que dernièrement, j'ai plutôt du mal à identifier et me trouver des alliés.

Penseur, il hocha longuement la tête, plongé dans sa chope avant de finalement esquisser un sourire.

- Là, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi !

**oOo**

C'est ainsi que par l'intermédiaire de Dubois, je fis la connaissance d'Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de feu le directeur de Poudlard, qui, comme moi, ne portait pas son frère dans son cœur. Je découvris alors que c'était là que la résistance s'organisait. Les enfants de l'école de sorcellerie avait pu trouver un allié. Les anciens, un point d'entrée, un endroit où prendre des informations. Enfin, je trouvais un rôle à jouer. Les oreilles que j'avais laissées traîner durant tant d'années allaient finalement me servir à quelque chose. D'utile cette fois…

- Comment tu es entré là-dedans ? ai-je demandé un jour à Dubois après une des nos réunions devenues hebdomadaires.

- Oh, c'est plutôt simple en fait, expliqua-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tu te rappelles quand on s'est revus au Ministère ? J'allais au siège de la Ligue. Mais pas pour un contrat à renouveler. Il y a deux mois de ça, un de mes coéquipiers a été renvoyé. Pour un prétexte idiot. Il aurait vendu des informations à une autre équipe. C'est totalement faux. Et même si c'était vrai, ça ne méritait qu'une mise à pied. Il a protesté, comme nous tous, et il a été arrêté. Aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas trop où il est. Et s'il ne fait pas bon être un Weasley dernièrement, il vaut mieux aussi éviter d'ébruiter le degré de non-pureté de ton sang…

- Le coup classique, ai-je soupiré.

- Sauf qu'on ne fait pas ça à un joueur de Quidditch, répliqua Olivier, les mâchoires serrées. Même durant le Blitz, on a continué à jouer. La guerre n'a pas de prise sur le sport. Elle ne doit pas en avoir… Alors, je me suis révolté et je tente chaque semaine d'en savoir un peu plus.

Ce pauvre Dubois, voyant que ses efforts et toutes ses actions ne menaient à rien, s'était tourné vers la seule personne qu'il pensait capable d'agir. Le professeur MacGonagall.

Ce ne fut certainement pas le plus gros fou rire de ma vie mais je dois reconnaître qu'en ces temps de crise, jamais il ne fut aussi apprécié. Je n'avais plus ri depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Je dus cependant m'excuser pour qu'Olivier n'accepte de reprendre son récit.

MacGonagall, désolée, avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Mais l'avait malgré tout redirigé vers les personnes qu'elle considérait les plus aptes à le renseigner. Mes frères. Fred et George. Dubois avait atterri au Chemin de Traverse puis à Pré-au-lard dans l'espoir de les voir. Dans une taverne mal famée où le gérant s'était moqué de lui, la dernière personne au monde à ignorer que rien ne sortait de Poudlard désormais. Loin de se laisser impressionner, Olivier avait tenu tête au vieil homme (et accessoirement avait failli se faire arrêter par les Mangemorts) et avait ainsi rencontré la personne qui nous sauverait tous…

Je me suis tout de suite trouvé beaucoup de ressemblances avec Abelforth. Parler avec lui m'a redonné de l'espoir. Parce que le monde qu'il décrivait, les solutions qu'il apportait, le pragmatisme dont il faisait preuve, c'était aussi en ça que je croyais. Je n'étais pas idéaliste. Ni opportuniste. Je lui ressemblais.

Ma vie, qui était plutôt morne et sombre, a, malgré le drame que nous vivions tous, repris quelques couleurs. Des anciens de Poudlard passaient par là. Des joueurs de Quidditch principalement (il ne fallait pas non plus attendre de la diversité des relations d'école d'Olivier). Les nouvelles étaient rarement bonnes mais Dubois parvenait à mettre malgré lui un peu de bonne humeur dans tout ça. Car en ces temps de crises, une seule et unique chose l'intéressait. Qu'Abelforth puisse détester Flaquemare, le club dans lequel il jouait.

- C'est une question d'objectivité, avait-il déclaré quand, une fois sa joute avec le dernier Dumbledore terminée (et il l'avait évidemment perdue), j'avais tenté de le faire sortir de sa bouderie. On ne _peut_ _pas_ détester Flaquemare !

- Oh, avais-je fait d'un air inspiré. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta… théorie des vers ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu par… Oh, non, avait-il souri. Rien à voir. On peut détester le Quidditch, ce n'est pas compréhensible, c'est en dehors de toute logique. Mais ça reste dans le domaine du possible. Flaquemare ? Non ! C'est un club de légende, le premier du pays ! On ne peut _que_ le reconnaître ! C'est un grand club… C'est comme… la petite souris et le Père Noël ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un les détester ? Non, parce qu'on ne peut pas ! Ben, Flaquemare, c'est pareil ! C'est signe d'une névrose, si tu veux mon avis…

J'aimais bien ce garçon, mais parfois, il me faisait honte.

- Abelforth a peut-être une bonne raison ! ai-je ensuite tenté.

- Comme ?

- Hum… Son frère !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, ricana Dubois acide. C'est stupide ! Tu te priverais des meilleures choses de ta vie à cause d'un membre de ta famille ?

C'était mesquin. Finalement, non, je ne l'aimais pas.

- Oui, mais toi, tu es bête Percy, fit-il avec un sourire. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est moi le cerveau, ici.

Je fis l'effort de ne pas relever, me contentant de colporter une fois de plus les rumeurs courant sur le patron de La Tête de Sanglier. Ce n'était pas très beau mais il s'agissait là du seul moyen pour Abelforth et moi-même d'avoir la paix. Seul un amour suspect des chèvres pouvait justifier aux yeux de Dubois l'injustifiable.

**oOo**

Le jour que j'avais attendu et craint finit par arriver. L'affrontement aurait lieu à Poudlard. Là où apparemment, tout avait commencé.

Je n'y étais pas. Un de mes rares amis, une connaissance fiable du Ministère, était tombé deux jours auparavant. Les causes nous restèrent mystérieuses. Le prétexte avancé était lui fallacieux. J'étais à la veillée funèbre quand Olivier m'a appelé.

Me répandant en excuse, j'ai demandé à utiliser la cheminée du foyer.

- Dubois, ai-je grogné. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Devine un peu où je suis Percy ?

Le ton plus que joyeux de sa voix parvint jusqu'aux personnes présentes, également là pour veiller le mort. Tentant d'avaler mon amertume, j'adressai un énième regard désolé à la maîtresse de maison. _Ça_, il allait me le payer.

- Aucune idée ! ai-je soupiré. Ballycastle ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait un match à y jouer.

- A Poudlard !!

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa. Il était définitivement à Ballycastle et devait déjà être bien imbibé.

- C'est ça ! Je te crois…

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! protesta-t-il avant d'élargir encore un peu son sourire. Et devine pourquoi j'y suis ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ses années, MacGonagall arrive encore à te supporter, ai-je signalé, consterné.

- Tu fais fausse-route, mon vieux. Mais c'est parce que je t'ai posé la mauvaise question. Devine plutôt avec _qui_ j'y suis…

Mon cerveau sembla tourner un instant à vide. Dubois respecta ça et ce fut seulement un reniflement sonore venant de la pièce à côté qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- C'est… _vrai_ ? ai-je demandé le cœur désormais dans la gorge.

- Ouais, mon grand ! L'heure H est enfin arrivée. Et comme d'habitude, tu vas réussir à tout rater !

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte que lorsque j'ai quitté cette veillée funèbre en urgences. Par la suite, je suis retourné voir la famille et me suis excusé. Evidemment, ils m'ont pardonné et m'ont dit que j'avais bien fait. Il n'empêche, je continue souvent à y repenser.

Transplanant directement dans la taverne de Pré-au-Lard, je pus prendre le passage menant à Poudlard.

Dubois était un bel enfoiré… Il aurait pu me prévenir de qui était là. Mais quelque part, il a bien fait de s'abstenir. J'aurais pu, en le sachant, hésiter…

Ma famille entière.

Après toutes ces années.

Et personne ne semblait comprendre ce que je faisais ici (chose que j'ai appréciée).

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes, mais je l'ai finalement fait. Je me suis excusé. Bien sûr, c'était loin de ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Et c'était pathétique à souhait (voir Olivier ricaner ôta tous les doutes que j'aurais pu entretenir à ce sujet). Mais il fallait le faire pour pouvoir serrer contre mon cœur ma mère.

J'eus évidemment droit à de nombreuses remarques de la part de mon ancien camarade, certaines d'entre elles ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de me vexer. Nous allions certainement mourir ce soir-là mais lui trouvait la force de plaisanter. Je le fis cependant taire en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait guère fait mieux niveau pathos le jour où Gryffondor avait emporté la Coupe de Quidditch. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Par son soudain silence, je crus un instant qu'il s'était vexé.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de passer par la salle des Trophées, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

**oOo**

Je garde pour moi les évènements de cette soirée. Nombreux sont ceux qui depuis la racontent mieux que moi. Et puis, j'ai fait certaines choses qui ne mériteraient pas d'être rappelées. J'ai tué. Sans réelle réussite. Sauf le Ministre. Quand j'y repense, c'était plutôt ironique. Mais je l'ai fait. Et c'est une chose que je ne regrette pas.

Je préfère encore qu'on parle de ceux qui ne sont plus là. Et le plus important pour moi…

Mon frère Fred, que j'avais passé tant d'années à détester.

Il reposait, dans la Grande Salle, souriant comme toujours, entouré de tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé. Et ils étaient nombreux.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Olivier s'asseoir sur la table sur laquelle je m'étais laissé tomber.

- Hé ? Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Je… je n'ai rien, ai-je répondu dans un balbutiement.

Il s'accorda le temps de la réflexion, pesant les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

Dans un reniflement, je relevai la tête et observer le cercle des Weasley en deuil, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Je crois que je vais leur laisser un peu de temps, ai-je murmuré, les yeux brûlants. J'ai été absent longtemps et… Aujourd'hui, on doit être triste alors… mon retour attendra encore un peu.

Ma voix mourut alors dans un sanglot, m'empêchant de continuer. Une main amicale se posa sur mon épaule.

- Putain, souffla Dubois atterré. Ce que tu peux être con quand tu veux…

Reniflant, j'essuyai quelques larmes de ma manche. Il avait tellement raison.

- Il est mort sous mes yeux, ai-je soupiré. Presque dans mes bras.

- Il n'était pas seul, c'est une bonne chose, je crois.

- Comment on va faire désormais ? Je veux dire sans lui… Comment ma mère…

Ma gorge se serra. Je dus lutter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ma voix.

- Et _George_ ?

Nos regards, plus qu'embué pour ce qui était du mien, se tournèrent vers mon frère à l'oreille découpée. Durant un moment, aucun de nous ne put parler. Pour ma part, j'étais trop occupé à pleurer.

- Tu sais, finit par dire doucement Olivier. Fred restera l'un des meilleurs batteurs que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Tout d'abord profondément choqué, je finis par sentir les coins de ma bouche lentement se relever. C'était sa manière à lui de s'exprimer. Finalement, je trouvai dans ses mots le courage de me lever et de faire une dernière recommandation avant d'aller à mon tour me recueillir.

- Attends un peu et ne dis rien quand tu présenteras tes condoléances à mes parents, ok ?

**oOo**

C'était difficile à croire sur l'instant mais nous avons fini par tous nous reconstruire. Le vide laissé par Fred restera à jamais béant mais chacun a appris à accepter sa disparition. Même George qui m'inquiétait tant.

J'ai fini par retourner au Ministère, chaleureusement félicité par mes collègues pour la disparition de Thicknesse, le plus mauvais Ministre de la Magie.

Tout fut rebâti, la famille s'est agrandi, dans tous les sens et toutes les manières.

Moi-même, je finis par rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important qui m'amena à prendre une décision tout aussi importante.

Et comme à chaque moment clé de ma vie, mon chemin croisa encore celui de mon ami Olivier.

- Allez, on a qu'à dire qu'on le fait tout les deux.

Je n'attendais pas tant de lui quand je lui fis part de mon envie de m'engager.

- Oh, fis-je surpris. Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu vas…

Un sourire fendit alors son visage.

- Tu épouses la tienne, et moi, je quitte la mienne.

Même après toutes ces années, il parvient toujours à trouver une manière de me choquer. Mon air consterné le fit éclater de rire.

- Oh, ça va ! soupira-t-il. Ça se voit que tu ne vis pas avec depuis quatre mois !

Au final, c'est ce que nous fîmes. Lui quitta la sienne et j'épousai la mienne.

Ma famille longtemps perdue fut à l'honneur lors de mon mariage mais je gardai malgré tout une place spéciale pour cet invité, l'ami qui en fut un sans vraiment l'être, sans vraiment le dire ou s'en vanter. Celui que j'avais découvert après plus de sept années.

**oOo**

- Et c'est comme ça qu'Olivier est devenu ton parrain…

En partie parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être mon témoin. Mais ça, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas l'avouer.

Mon regard se porta sur ma petite Molly, assise au pied du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installé. Mon épouse berçait doucement Lucy, en face de moi, près de la cheminée. Le temps que je termine mon récit, la nuit était tombée. La neige continuait à s'amonceler à l'extérieur. Cela m'avait pris des années, mais j'avais fini par obtenir ce dont je rêvais.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient plus ? demanda d'une petite voix mon aînée.

Un petit « Oh » m'échappa. Pris par mes souvenirs et ma nostalgie, j'avais oublié ce qui avait motivé cette histoire. Et quelque part, j'avais espéré que ma fille en ferait autant. La vérité ne me gênait pas. J'étais seulement le seul à la comprendre.

- Pour une raison idiote, s'écria mon épouse. Ton parrain est un peu _idiot_ !

- Audrey ! me suis-je écrié.

La mère de mes enfants m'adressa un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur Olivier. Plus que les autres, je savais que du temps était nécessaire pour l'apprécier.

Mais quand, en plus, elle avait appris ce qui le chiffonnait.

- J'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda ma fille tristement.

- Molly, ma chérie, l'ai-je rassuré en la prenant sur mes genoux. Tu n'as rien fait. Et Olivier t'adore… Disons simplement qu'il… il… _boude_.

- Comme un bébé ? fit Molly amusée.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas meilleure comparaison.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Voilà, on y était… Ma fille de 4 ans à peine ne pouvait découvrir quelle était la nature véritable de l'Olivier qu'elle vénérait.

- A cause de ta sœur… ai-je avoué.

- De Lucy ?

J'hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement, navré. Il était difficile, même impossible d'expliquer à une enfant, que son parrain adoré boudait parce que sa mère avait refusé d'appeler la petite dernière… Olive, Olivia ou même Olivier.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Pour les amateurs de Quidditch, un OS, "**Et si c'était vrai**", sur Cédric Diggory a été publié sur le recueil "**Perfect Prefect**". Il y est mis en scène avec Pénélope et Percy. Avis aux éventuels amateurs!


	29. Fairplay

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Les mises à jour se font, j'en ai bien peur de plus en plus erratique. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je traverse une crise de "pas le temps" associée à une autre de "pas d'inspiration". Pas cool du tout en fait...  
Ceci dit, qui d'autre qu'Olivier pouvait m'aider à remettre le pied à l'étrier?  
Merci aux personnes ayant reviewé l'OS précédent! Tous les auteurs que je connais déplorent une désertion massive chez les revieweurs (et pour un auteur, il n'y a pas plus frustrant). C'est vrai que ce n'est jamais évident une fois qu'on a cliqué sur le petit carré violet mais bon... Merci à ceux qui sont toujours présents!  
C'est interdit mais je vais profiter de cette update, puisqu'aucune adresse mail n'a été laissée, pour remercier _Saori95_ pour sa review anonyme! (et si tu as des noms d'auteurs oeuvrant pour la réhabilitation de Percy, je suis preneuse!)  
La scène se passe durant le tome 3!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR et l'action est à JKR. Ce texte a été écrit pour Dieux du Stade, dont le thème 10 du Championnat était "**Etre ou ne pas être... fairplay?**"

* * *

- Où il est, Dubois ? demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence.

- Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.

_Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_, JKR

* * *

**Fair-play**

_Putain, quel con…_

_J'aurais dû accepter._

**oOo**

C'était le match que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. Parce que cette fois, je savais qu'on allait gagner.

Pas le match, hein ? On gagne souvent. Non, là, je parle de la Coupe. Elle, en revanche... On ne la gagne jamais. Mais là, elle était à nous, je le _sentais_.

Ceci dit, je sens toujours qu'on va gagner. L'arrivée de Potter dans l'équipe ces deux dernières années a tendance à me conforter dans ma conviction.

Bien sûr, il y a eu ce petit incident « philosophal » dont je ne parlerai pas puisque la défaite qu'il a impliquée continue à me faire pleurer aujourd'hui. Virilement, je tiens à le préciser.

Bon, ok, il a sauvé le monde. Mais Potter aurait pu avoir un peu d'égard pour mon rêve.

L'an dernier, c'était cet arrêt totalement arbitraire et injustifié de notre Championnat qui nous a empêché de soulever le trophée (qui, je le répète, nous revient de droit). Tout ça parce que deux personnes qui avaient refusé d'aller au stade s'étaient fait pétrifier par le monstre de la Chambre Secrète (enfin, un truc dans ces eaux-là). Mauvaise foi mise à part, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous a privé de Quidditch. C'était quand même un signe, non ?

Du coup, cette année, nous ne pouvions que gagner. Tout était réuni pour. En fait, on n'avait pas le choix. C'était ma dernière année.

Mais Quelqu'un là-haut l'entendait d'une autre oreille.

L'autre puant de Serpentard avait magouillé pour que nous nous trouvions face à Poufsouffle sans que nous y soyons préparés. D'accord, il ne s'agissait que de Poufsouffle. Mais la donne était changée. C'est comme si vous vous prépariez à gravir l'Everest pour qu'au final, on vous annonce que vous allez plongez en scaphandre.

Le truc qui n'a rien à voir et qui n'a aucun intérêt.

Mais bon, dans mon malheur, il y avait une petite étincelle.

C'était Poufsouffle. _Poufsouffle_.

Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, c'est la règle de base. Je ne cesse de le répéter. Les plus grands ont chuté à cause d'un petit gravier. Poufsouffle pouvait très bien causer notre perte.

Pour être honnête, quand j'ai expliqué cela aux joueurs quelques minutes avant le match, je n'y ai pas cru un instant.

D'ailleurs, ce qui se passa par la suite me prouva que j'avais bien fait. L'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était pas dangereuse.

Les Détraqueurs, _si_.

Du moins, c'est ce que MacGonagall me hurla dessus quand, fou de rage (ces machins avaient tenté de tuer mon Attrapeur. Potter, mon arme secrète), j'avais eu dans l'idée de les attaquer à coup de balais (pas brillante, l'idée, je le reconnais). Le truc de l'aire de déprime qui les entoure ne marchait plus vraiment sur moi. Nous venions de perdre contre Poufsouffle, j'avais atteint le fond du gouffre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

C'était la vraie question. Comment les choses auraient pu être _pire_ ? Il s'agissait de ma dernière année, nous venions de perdre contre Poufsouffle, Potter avait été emmené à l'infirmerie entouré de nos professeurs blafards. Même s'il survivait, c'était terminé.

Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Avec la pluie, personne ne s'est attardé sur le stade. Nous avions ainsi quelques instants de répit avant d'affronter notre humiliation.

Dans les vestiaires, j'ai adressé un mot d'encouragement à mes joueurs (mais là encore, ils n'y ont pas cru. Pourtant, je le pensais) et leur ai conseillé d'aller vite fait se changer pour ne pas tomber malade. Sinon, je les tuerais (là, ils m'ont cru, bizarrement). Cette défaite n'allait en rien ralentir le plan que j'avais durement élaboré. Et si la Coupe nous échappait encore une fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser les autres équipes la prendre si facilement.

Traînant les pieds, je rentrai au château, prêt à prendre une douche chaude mérité, que j'espérais pouvoir prolonger au point de rater le dîner.

Dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée (j'avais dans l'idée de passer aux cuisines et que les elfes de maison, braves bêtes, compatiraient à mon désespoir et me donneraient à boire), une voix m'arrêta.

- Hé, Dubois !

Bingo, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas rencontrer.

- Quoi ? ai-je grogné en me retournant.

Le garçon derrière moi eut un léger mouvement de recul. Je ne devais pas paraître aimable. Je ne fis, en tous cas, aucun effort pour ça. Pour ma défense, Diggory était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Bizarrement, tomber sur Flint m'aurait permis de me défouler… et j'ai l'avantage physique sur Davies à qui j'aurais pu casser deux dents (celles de devant, évidemment).

- Je suis désolé pour Potter.

Si Diggory et moi étions des filles, je la détesterais. Remarquez, on est des mecs et je ne l'aime pas non plus. En fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais.

Diggory, c'est le mec qui a tout pour lui. Je ne dis pas que je sois à plaindre, hein ? D'accord, je ne suis pas bien brillant mais je suis pas mal (j'ai jamais eu trop de soucis à ce sujet) et j'ai un but dans ma vie. Cédric, lui, est mignon. Du moins d'après les filles de mon équipe… auxquelles j'ai interdit ce genre d'inepties non professionnelles en ma présence… Ce qui fut interprété comme un geste de jalousie alors que ça n'en était pas. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent à mon secours, renonçant à m'enfoncer. Ce qui pour le coup, était bel et bien de leur part de la jalousie.

Diggory n'est pas bête (autant que moi), il n'est pas mauvais en sport (carrément craignos à côté de Potter) et il est sympa (ce que je ne suis apparemment pas). Ce type a tout pour lui, argument suffisant pour que, nous autres hommes, le détestions tous.

Et maintenant, je découvre qu'il arrive à sortir des phrases de saint-homme sans qu'en plus, je n'ai envie de le frapper. J'aurais tuer n'importe qui dans cette situation à sa place. Mais cela fait naturel chez lui…

- Ouais… Moi aussi, ai-je répondu sèchement.

J'espérais que le ton de ma voix l'aurait dissuadé de continuer.

- Je veux dire… C'est pas juste. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer.

Il est définitivement plus bête que moi. Sérieux, il est con ou quoi ? _Evidemment_ que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est…

Voilà qu'il s'arrête et joue les timorés. Allez, accouche. Je me les gèle et c'est super humiliant pour moi d'écouter tout ça. Non, vraiment, pourquoi il s'arrête ? Il veut me dire qu'il m'aime ou quoi ?

…

Ça craint. Si ça se trouve, c'est ça. Notre Saint-homme est gay. Et il doit croire que j'ai besoin d'être réconforté.

Finalement, il y avait bien pire pour me pourrir un peu plus la journée.

- Quoi, Diggory ? me suis-je écrié agacé. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps là. J'ai un chagrin à noyer. Et j'ai pas encore trouvé dans quoi…

- Justement, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, voyant que je m'éloignais (je commençais à vraiment douter de ses intentions). Ce match, il faut le rejouer.

Ah, cette fois, je sais. Il est vraiment con.

Je le déteste encore plus. Il ne peut pas être sérieux. J'étais prêt à tout oublier et à ne pas lui en tenir rigueur (enfin, pas trop) du moment qu'il ne s'approche pas de mes joueuses… et de mes joueurs (je douterais éternellement à son sujet désormais). Avec cette proposition, on peut direct le canoniser.

- _Quoi_ ? ai-je demandé les sourcils froncés.

- On doit le rejouer, fit-il d'un ton sans appel. C'est totalement injuste et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Le pauvre avait dû se faire foudroyer par un éclair durant le match. C'est marrant, ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir grillés pourtant. Et il ne sent pas le brûlé.

- T'as gagné le match, ai-je signalé méfiant.

- Merci, je le sais, répondit-il amusé par ma remarque.

- Et tu ne gagnes pas _souvent_, ai-je précisé lentement.

Son éternel sourire s'altéra enfin. J'avais pourtant évité de dire « jamais ». C'est légèrement vexé qu'il me répondit.

- Je sais.

Oups, touché. Saint-homme ou pas, je n'allais pas l'épargner.

- T'es au courant que ça ne risque pas de recommencer ?

J'aurais pu être le premier homme dans l'histoire à réussir à arracher un mot de colère au débonnaire et toujours aimable Saint-Cédric. J'aurais pu. Mais loin de se laisser provoquer, celui-ci esquissa un autre sourire.

- Dubois, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est à toi de décider.

Il me laissait le choix ? Il me laissait la possibilité d'effacer cette défaite aussi humiliante que contre-nature ? Parce que, soyons honnête, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Déjà, parce qu'avec l'accident de Potter, Dumbledore allait tuer (ou faute de mieux, se débarrasser) de tous les Détraqueurs du coin. Et je me chargerais personnellement de son cas s'il lui venait encore à l'esprit cette hérésie d'annulation du Championnat, sous prétexte d'assurer notre sécurité. Potter rétabli, Poufsouffle se ferait exterminé. Littéralement. Je les avais vus jouer aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient olus aucune chance. Leur hypothétique effet de surprise était passé.

Ensuite, nous aurions Serdaigle face à nous. Battre Davies et les siens était toujours un défi mais nous serions prêts. Gryffondor saurait s'imposer. Après tout, c'est ma dernière année !

La condition à notre victoire serait que Serpentard perde contre Serdaigle (soyons réaliste, Poufsouffle ne gagnera jamais sans l'aide des Détraqueurs). Je veillerais personnellement à ce que Davies soit prêt !

Flint serait le dernier obstacle pour la route. Et le battre donnerait à la victoire la plus douce des saveurs. Ça, c'était la finale dont je rêvais. Exterminer Flint lors de ma dernière année. Lui laisser sa vie entière ce goût amer.

Avec cet incident, nous allions entrer dans l'histoire. Imaginez un peu : je serais le Capitaine de la victoire de Gryffondor, la première après tant d'année, avec l'équipe de rêve, Harry Potter qui saurait faire oublier Charlie Weasley.

L'année où les Détraqueurs auraient pu tout faire rater.

Pour sûr, jamais un Détraqueur n'avait permis à un match d'être rejoué ! Là, c'était un article dans _le Quidditch à travers les Ages _assuré !

Mes petits-enfants n'en reviendraient jamais.

…

Mouais…

Que je sache, jamais personne, à part en cas de triche, n'avait permis à un match d'être rejoué, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer. A Poudlard ou dans le monde entier.

Ni la guerre, ni les morts... Rien finalement.

Justement, c'est _ça_ qui rend le Quidditch aussi intéressant.

Je me suis excusé mentalement auprès de Celui là-haut d'empêcher l'un de ses Saints de faire ce pour quoi il était programmé.

Que Diggory ouvre ses oreilles et range son auréole, je n'avais pas l'intention de le répéter.

- Profite de cette victoire Diggory, ai-je finalement soupiré. Elle est méritée.

Il allait protester mais se ravisa devant mon air déterminé, avant de finalement serrer la main que je lui tendais.

Putain, je l'avais fait.

**oOo**

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir désormais… Sous la douche, on met combien de temps à se noyer ?_

* * *


	30. L'enfer du dimanche

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!"_L'enfer du dimanche_" est la traduction du titre d'un film sur le football américain. Pour "_L'enfer du dimanche_"? Parce que les matchs se déroulent ce jour là! Cet Os aurait aussi pu s'appeler "_La chance n'existe pas_".

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis à jour ce recueil. J'avais, au départ, décidé de ne pas publier ce texte sur ce site. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne met en scène que des OC, qu'il parle de Quidditch et de stratégie et que, clairement, ce n'est pas du tout vendeur.  
Mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) un nouveau projet de fanfic sur le Quidditch m'est venu à l'idée. Certains personnages de ce texte vont, du coup, faire une reconversion. Et plutôt que de les balancer à ce moment-là, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être intéressant de les présenter dès à présent.

**Disclaimer:  
**Le Quidditch appartient à JKR. Le titre de cet OS est également celui d'un film sur le football américain (puisque les matchs se déroulent le dimanche). Ce texte a été écrit en réponse au défi "Le joueur de la Française des Jeux" (blague de supporters pour désigner un joueur victime d'un énorme coup de chance).

* * *

**L'enfer du dimanche**

— Miss Livingstone, s'il vous plaît ?

Et voilà… C'était à prévoir. Après tout, c'était _son_ idée. Il l'avait d'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, mise en garde.

Mais non, mademoiselle était têtue, mademoiselle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mademoiselle aurait donc à se sortir seule de ce mauvais pas. En tous cas, lui n'interviendrait pas.

Un sourire désolé aux lèvres, la jeune femme s'excusa.

— Je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions lors de la conférence de presse. Pour l'instant, excusez-moi, j'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent.

Le ton était poli, la voix calme et posée. Si Ferris ne connaissait pas aussi bien Libby, même lui s'y serait trompé. Avec grâce et assurance, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle que le club avait mise à disposition de la presse à l'occasion du match et qu'il lui avait ouverte. Malheureusement, faire en sorte que cette fuite soit naturelle l'avait aussi rendue trop lente. Chose que tous deux avaient tenté d'éviter, un début de question accompagna leur départ.

— Que pouvait faire votre équipe face au dispositif mis en place par les Arrows aujourd'hui et l'excellent match de Runner qui…

Ferris, assistant de la présidente et porte-parole du club des Wigtown Wanderers, suivit le pas décidé de sa patronne dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du stade. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles et des plumes indiscrètes, Libby Livingstone laissa enfin sa colère éclater.

— _Bordel de merde_, c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle quand ils atteignirent la zone interdite aux visiteurs.

Là, il retrouvait la Libby qu'il connaissait. Prompte à la colère quand son équipe perdait. Il avait dû, au fil des années, trouver maints prétextes justifiant ses emportements. Le poids reposant sur les épaules de la jeune héritière, la pression que son poste lui conférait, sa nature joueuse et son implication dans la réussite du club… La presse adorait.

En réalité, Livingstone ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée de défaite. Encore moins dans les conditions de cette journée.

— Lib', soupira-t-il pour tenter de temporiser. Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller voir le match avec eux. Tu as la tribune présidentielle pour toi !

— A quoi cela m'aurait servi aujourd'hui ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse. A voir d'encore plus près quelle bande d'incompétents je me ruine à payer ?

— Ils ont fait de leur mieux, tenta Ferris lentement.

— Alors ce n'est pas suffisant ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son cri résonna dans le couloir. Essoufflée, elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se força à inspirer profondément, acceptant de laisser sa colère retomber. Ferris avait vu ses rages les plus noires. Ce n'était donc pas par égard pour lui qu'elle se calmait mais simplement parce qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

— Réunion de crise dans mon bureau, déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons. Amène-moi Puck et Salinger.

Entendre le nom de l'assistant de l'entraîneur lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ferris ne put s'en empêcher.

— Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir passer un savon à Portman directement ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Non, il recevra le second prix avec les joueurs… Les spectateurs et la presse attendent cela. Et puis, nous allons parler de choses qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Sans se laisser troubler par ce que sa patronne sous-entendait, Ferris opina du chef et disparut dans les couloirs.

**oOo**

Libby Livingstone monta directement à son bureau sans prendre la peine d'adresser un sourire compatissant aux employés de la maison qu'elle croisait. Ils avaient vu le match, ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'elle devait penser. Fermant derrière elle la lourde porte sur laquelle était accrochée une plaque en or où « présidence » était gravée, elle poussa un profond soupir et repoussa pour l'instant toutes pensées autres que le plan qu'elle venait de concevoir.

Les comptes qu'elle allait devoir rendre et la défense qu'elle adopterait attendraient. Elle contourna la table en bois précieux et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir. La clameur du stade lui parvint alors. Elle se força à jeter un coup d'œil par la grande baie vitrée, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le stade. Les supporters acclamaient leur équipe récompensée pour avoir été battue. A domicile et sous leurs yeux.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

La dernière fille d'Angus Livingstone laissa sa tête aller contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil. Cela faisait désormais trois longues années qu'elle avait prit la tête du club. Elle gérait dépenses et entrées d'argent d'une main de maître, avait remis à flot la machine, trouvé de nouveaux investisseurs, fait venir de grandes stars. La réussite sportive pourtant la fuyait. La seule chose qui finalement comptait.

Son père estimait que prendre la tête des industries Firewhisky, propriété exclusive et enviée du clan Livingstone depuis des centaines d'années, ne pouvait se faire qu'en s'illustrant dans le club que la famille possédait. Son frère aîné avait remporté le championnat deux années consécutives et occupait désormais à l'une des places clés de la société, prêt à succéder à leur père quand celui-ci raccrocherait.

Libby n'y était toujours pas parvenue. Elle n'apparaissait, aux yeux de tous, pas assez légitime pour prendre part aux affaires de la société. Libby s'en contrefichait. Rester au club ne la gênait pas. Son frère aimait le pouvoir, elle aimait la victoire. Les choses pouvaient rester ainsi.

Ce n'était pas pour une question de promotion qu'elle désirait tant gagner. Simplement pour une histoire de respect.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit, sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, juste après. La tête de Puck ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement.

— Mme la Présidente ?

D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à entrer. L'avocat du club, petit homme rondelet qui n'avait rien à envier en malice à l'elfe de Shakespeare, s'avança vers le bureau. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle lui fit apparaître un fauteuil. L'instant d'après, son assistant revenait avec Salinger, le second de l'entraîneur, peu surpris de cette invitation. Une fois installés, elle dévisagea tour à tour chacun des trois hommes. Une ultime hésitation passée, elle prit la parole.

— Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là… déclara-t-elle lentement, les mains croisées devant elle.

Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de répondre. Seuls les cris provenant du stade rompirent le silence.

— Plus _jamais_ ça ! reprit-elle lentement d'une voix où grondait la menace. Je ne veux plus jamais voir un score de la sorte s'inscrire sur le panneau lumineux de _mon_ stade. Je ne veux plus voir mon équipe perdre, à domicile, un match de cette importance… Pathétique, cracha-t-elle. Ils étaient tout simplement _pathétiques_.

Libby s'interrompit alors pour reprendre son souffle. C'est en entendant l'écho de sa voix dans l'immense bureau qu'elle occupait qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était à nouveau mise à crier.

— Je suis prête à supporter de me faire lyncher demain dans la presse, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre plus posée. Ainsi que tout à l'heure, lors de la conférence de presse. Je le ferai. Je suis prête à assumer totalement cette défaite. A la simple condition que je sois certaine que cela ne puisse plus arriver.

— Les Arrows étaient meilleurs, vous le savez, tenta Salinger, l'assistant de l'entraîneur, mal à l'aise.

La présidente des Wigtown Wanderers sentit un sourire étirer doucement ses lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas d'excuses, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je veux des _solutions_.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard circonspect. Comme elle s'y attendait, Libby aurait donc à mieux le leur expliquer.

— Que les choses soient claires, reprit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, j'ai des tas d'impératifs et malheureusement plus de liquidités à investir dans le club. Vous voulez des moyens pour acheter des joueurs la saison prochaine ? Il vous faut de l'argent. Et pour que je vous en donne, il faut que les supporters prennent un abonnement, il faut que des spectateurs achètent des places. Il faut que des marques nous sponsorisent. Pour ça, il faut que le club soit vu, connu et respecté au-delà de notre petite Ligue. Je veux des résultats. Je _veux_ l'Europe. Je me moque de la première place, du titre et du championnat. Je veux cette foutue troisième place qui m'assurera une entrée en Coupe d'Europe la saison prochaine.

Ses interlocuteurs la dévisagèrent sans mot dire, envisageant à peine maintenant la solution qu'elle allait leur proposer.

— Dans trois jours, fit-elle d'une voix lente, le _hasard_ du calendrier veut que les Arrows reviennent jouer ici, pour la 23ème journée du Championnat. Vous les battrez.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni un conseil. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un ordre. Libby Livingstone venait d'énoncer un fait. Aucun des trois hommes n'en doutait. Comme elle venait de l'annoncer, ils gagneraient. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu à cet effet.

— Runner réalise la meilleure saison de sa carrière, signala Salinger les sourcils froncés. Miss Livingstone, on ne peut rien faire contre ça. C'est un vrai problème pour nous.

— Faites en sorte qu'il n'en soit plus un ! répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle vit l'assistant de l'entraîneur, incrédule, se tourner vers l'avocat et Ferris pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé, avant de se fendre d'un ricanement nerveux et gêné. Il venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait.

— Vous voulez que… demanda-t-il d'une voix faible avant de s'interrompre.

— Je veux que mon club joue l'Europe, répondit-elle calmement. Et je suis prête à tout pour ça.

Laissant Salinger se remettre du choc, elle se tourna vers Ferris, sachant par avance que son éminence grise aurait une idée.

— Un coup à la tête dans les cinq premières minutes du match et cela devrait être réglé, expliqua-t-il en se levant et en allant s'adosser au mur le plus proche. Jamais on ne laissera un joueur commotionné continuer à voler, par simple mesure de sécurité. Runner ne pourra pas être remplacé et s'il devait l'être, ce serait par un joueur de moindre qualité. Le temps qu'il se remette, le match sera plié…

— Au pire, notre Batteur prendra trois matchs de suspension et le club une amende, enchaîna Puck. Les instructions de la Ligue sont assez floues à ce sujet mais nulle clémence ne sera accordée. Le châtiment dépendra du club, des conditions et de… l'auteur de la faute. Tout dépend donc du joueur que l'on compte sacrifier.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit alors.

— Parfait ! fit-elle satisfaite avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Salinger. Un nom à suggérer ?

L'assistant de l'entraîneur des Wigtown Wanderers sembla un instant hésiter.

— Tom est bon, finit-il par soupirer. On ne pourra pas s'en passer. Martin risque plus gros mais il est connu pour ses emportements. Cela pourrait faciliter les choses. Veronica, quant à elle, est en train de divorcer. Elle a besoin d'argent. Une prime pourrait l'aider.

— Parfait, souffla la présidente en se levant. Nous aurons donc le choix, quel que soit celui ou celle que Portman décide d'aligner jeudi. Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai des joueurs à aller _féliciter_.

**oOo**

Considéré comme un entraîneur de la vieille garde, Herbert Portman était arrivé à cette place complètement par hasard. Suite à une carrière de batteur qui n'avait pas marqué les esprits, il s'était retrouvé, par un simple concours de circonstances, le temps d'un match sur « le banc », comme les moldus le disaient, pour dépanner l'un de ses anciens camarades en coachant l'équipe de réserve du Pride of Portree.

Le hasard avait dû bien faire les choses ce jour-là puisqu'à partir de cet instant, il n'eut jamais à quitter cette place et avait embrassé la carrière pour laquelle il était prédestiné. Il avait été de tous les grands matchs, de tous les combats, en Angleterre comme en Europe, à entraîner des générations de joueurs entières. Pour finir sa carrière en beauté, il avait décidé de rentrer au pays et de signer pour cinq ans chez les Wanderers, le club dans laquelle il avait débuté.

Livingstone père était un ami. Il avait travaillé une année sous les ordres du fils et était désormais sous ceux de la fille. La petit Libby, qui comprenait, qui approuvait les choix qu'il faisait mais qui était également un peu trop engagée...

Cette défaite, cette pourtant remarquable seconde place… D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un allait devoir payer. Le mystère était de savoir sur qui cela pourrait tomber.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, peu après que ses joueurs, récompensés pour avoir perdu, l'aient eux même fait.

D'expérience, il avait pris l'habitude de croire que les joueurs étaient les premiers déçus et les premiers vexés lorsque la victoire leur échappait. C'était une position qu'il avait eu à revoir le jour où il avait pris place pour la première fois sur le banc et qu'il eut à définitivement abandonné le jour où il avait rencontré sa nouvelle présidente.

Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans le vestiaire. Ceux ne désiraient rien entendre s'étaient précipités sous les douches. Ceux qui avaient quelque chose à dire attendaient, sur les bancs, la tête baissée et le regard vague, le courage de le faire. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu jouer se consumaient intérieurement, ravalant avec douleur et amertume les reproches qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Le reste du staff respectait cela et s'affairait comme l'après-match le demandait.

Comme une mécanique bien réglée.

Lorsqu'il était entré, les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui avant de rapidement se détourner. D'un pas lent, il s'était dirigé vers le centre du vestiaire et prit une seconde supplémentaire pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait prononcer. La portée qu'ils auraient n'était pas à négliger.

Devait-il les mettre en garde ? Les rassurer ? Les féliciter ? Les morigéner ? La saison n'était pas finie, c'était à cela qu'il devait avant tout penser. Ils devaient repartir du bon pied. Même si pour cela un choc était nécessaire. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pris le temps de mieux y réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, son temps était compté. Les officiels, Livingstone en tête, ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Seuls les premiers mots comptaient. Ils guideraient le discours que l'équipe tiendrait un peu plus tard devant la presse.

— Je sais que vous êtes déçus, dit-il d'une voix grave. Nous pensions tous à cette victoire. Cette coupe, tant convoitée, est l'une de celle que tout joueur souhaite compter dans son palmarès. Cela aurait pu être la conclusion parfaite de cette saison. Cela ne le sera pas. Nous avons perdu… Et je me fous de savoir à cet instant pourquoi. Mettez votre déception et votre colère de côté. Faites bonnes impression devant notre présidente et devant les journalistes. A défaut de cette coupe, nous aurons peut-être la médaille du fair-play.

Si sa voix n'avait pas été si amère, sa plaisanterie aurait presque pu fonctionner. Tyler, l'un de ses Poursuiveurs, sortit alors de sa douche, furieux.

— On n'en a rien à faire de tous ces cons et de la petite Livingstone !

— Ferme-la, Tyler, siffla la Capitaine, la tête plus basse que les autres.

— Je t'en prie, Fennel ! reprit-il, faisant visiblement peu de cas de sa nudité. Tu la détestes autant que moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir ? Que c'est _dommage_ ? Que ça arrive même aux meilleurs ? Dans ce cas, qu'elle aille se faire voir. On n'a pas besoin de ça…

Herbert Portman aurait pu le contredire et lui expliquer ce que l'équipe méritait que Livingstone leur dise. Avec un peu de chance, elle se permettrait elle-même de le faire. Il ne le fit pas pour ne pas rajouter d'huile sur le feu et préféra ramener le calme dans le vestiaire, constatant que les autres joueurs allaient tous dans le sens de leur coéquipier.

— Taisez-vous ! Et toi, va te rincer.

Sa voix n'avait guère dépassé le volume d'un murmure, mais l'intention qu'il y avait mise avait réussi à ramener le silence. Sans plus insister, les joueurs se dispersèrent et même Tyler accepta d'aller retirer le savon dont il était encore couvert.

Ils étaient en colère, humiliés. Il en fut satisfait. Cela lui ferait au moins une bonne chose à exploiter. Dans trois jours, ils seraient plus que motivés.

— Nous la méritions, vous la méritiez, ajouta-t-il une fois les joueurs réunis devant leurs casiers. Je sais quels efforts vous avez fait, hélas en vain. _Eux_, siffla-t-il en montrant la porte du vestiaire, ne s'en soucieront pas. Ils ne vous ménageront pas. L'histoire de notre sport ne retient pas le nom des perdants. Seule votre défaite restera. Quel que soient les efforts que vous ayez faits aujourd'hui, vous avez perdu. C'est ce dont les gens se souviendront, tout ce dont ils se souviendront ! Alors n'y pensez pas. Ne pensez pas à eux. Ils ont tort et concentrez vous les trois dernières journées du championnat.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors et les premiers journalistes entrèrent. Libby Livingstone ne tarda pas à arriver et se fendit d'un petit discours. 

Portman nota avec amusement la comédie qui était en train de se dérouler. Des encouragements que Libby prononçait, il pouvait jurer qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Des félicitations qu'elle adressait aux joueurs, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne les croirait. C'était pour la presse que cette représentation était donnée. Le jour où la présidente pourrait dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement serait un grand jour, sûrement un bon jour. Dans le Quidditch, contrairement à la politique, la langue de bois n'apportait rien de bon.

Une fois ce manège terminé, elle vint le rejoindre, laissant les journalistes reprendre leurs interviews là où ils les avaient laissés. Leur tour de passer à la question viendrait bien assez vite et eux n'auraient certainement pas droit à la même indulgence.

— C'est dommage, fit-elle dans un soupir. Nous méritions vraiment cette coupe.

Si la manière était feinte, il sut que le regret était vrai.

— Oui, nous la méritions… répondit-il gravement.

— Nous avons simplement manqué d'un peu de chance, tenta-t-elle d'un ton encourageant.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à l'entraîneur.

— Dans le Quidditch plus qu'ailleurs, la chance n'existe pas… répliqua-t-il froidement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement surprise, avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

— Contente de vous l'entendre dire !

S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé, ce sourire là, Portman s'en serait méfié.

**oOo**

Aussi surprenante qu'inattendue, cette victoire n'avait pas fini d'étonner. Malgré l'incident, les conséquences de ce bon résultat étaient trop formidables pour ne pas être fêtées. Après un tour de stade pour remercier leur public en liesse, les Wanderers avaient été accueilli au sol par une véritable haie d'honneur formée par le personnel du club, se joignant à la foule du stade et saluant la sortie de leurs héros, sous des tonnerres d'applaudissement. La nuit s'annonçait courte, excellente et pleine de surprise.

Cris et chants retentirent dans le vestiaire, se mêlant joyeusement à ceux provenant encore du stade et des extérieurs. Personne ne semblait capable de contenir un tel bonheur. Aussi les joueurs ne comprirent-il pas 

pourquoi leur entraîneur, loin de se joindre à la liesse, semblait hors de lui en les rejoignant dans le vestiaire.

Ils se rassurèrent rapidement en constatant que cette colère était dirigée contre leur Batteur. Avec cette expulsion, c'était mérité. Certes, le match avait été gagné, l'Europe était à eux, le titre pouvait encore l'être. Mais Portman était connu pour ne jamais rien laisser passer. Même une victoire en coupe du monde n'y aurait rien changé. Ne tenant pas à laisser la fête se gâcher, ils reprirent leurs chants là où ils les avaient interrompus.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'écria l'entraîneur, sa voix couverte par les cris de joies des autres joueurs. Comment tu as pu…Tu vas être suspendu ! Et crois moi, je m'arrangerai avec la Ligue pour que ce soit pour la prochaine saison ! Et mets-toi dans le crâne que tu ne joueras pas les deux derniers matchs cette année ! Je te conseille de faire profil bas, ajouta-t-il menaçant. Le club peut très bien décider de prendre d'autres sanctions. Et crois moi, je ne les en dissuaderais pas.

S'il fit l'effort de prendre un air contrit, Herbert Portman devina rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un geste comme celui-là était un véritable attentat sportif. Même sa brute de joueur le savait. C'étaient des remords qu'il attendait, pas les prémices d'un léger sourire. Il comprit alors que quelque chose devait se cacher derrière l'air peu impressionné par ses menaces de son joueur. Il réalisa également qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour ça.

**oOo**

Libby Livingstone était femme à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et à la différence de celle qui s'était tenue trois jours auparavant, elle savourait cette conférence de presse comme du petit lait.

Le match avait été remporté. L'Europe était assurée. Les supporters étaient heureux, les joueurs tout autant. Et d'après le hibou qu'elle avait reçu de son père avant d'entrer dans la salle et de faire face aux journalistes, la famille Livingstone entière était satisfaite.

Il n'y avait guère que Portman pour paraître troublé. Comportement qu'elle avait prévu mais qu'elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir provoqué. Au contraire, cela l'arrangeait.

— Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour l'incident et ce qui est arrivé à Runner, déclara-t-elle avant que la première question ne soit posée. D'après ce que nous avons appris de Sainte Mangouste, il se porte plutôt bien. La Ligue prendra les mesures qu'elle estime nécessaire, nous ne nous y opposerons. Au contraire, nous les appuierons et les renforcerons si nous le jugeons nécessaire.

Ce petit laïus fait, elle put se permettre de changer de sujet.

— C'est malgré tout une très grande fierté pour les Wigtown Wanderers de pouvoir affronter la saison prochaine l'élite des clubs européens. Il s'agissait de l'un de nos objectifs premiers, et nous l'avons atteint. Je suis pour cela immensément reconnaissante à Mr Portman…

Celui-ci, le visage fermé, hocha faiblement la tête. Son air renfrogné ne pourrait qu'appuyer la thèse du malheureux incident, du coup de « pas de chance » qui avait tourné en leur faveur. Tout était parfait.

— La chance était du bon côté ce soir ? demanda un journaliste.

— Allons, reprit-elle amusée. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi… Dans le Quidditch, la chance n'existe pas…

Croisant le regard de l'entraîneur, elle sut que s'il n'avait pas déjà deviné ce qui s'était réellement passé, il venait de le faire.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.


	31. Philosophie

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Voici compilés huit drabbles écrits durant l'été pour un défi de la communauté. Ils ont tous été écrits en prenant comme thème l'un des sujets tombés en philo pour le bac cette année. Se cachent ici une référence directe à Florence Foresti et quelques détails hasardeux sur la psychologie.  
Presque 300 reviews pour ce recueil! Une idée pour fêter ça?

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et le Quidditch sont à JKR (probablement sa plus belle invention). Les sujets sont ceux du bac de cette année, toutes séries confondues (et donc doivent être crédités à l'Education Nationale). Ce défi se nommait simplement sur Dieux du Stade: "**Philosophie**".

* * *

**La science comme meilleure arme**

_Une connaissance scientifique du vivant est-elle possible ?_

— Qui peut encore oser dire que de nos jours, les jeunes ne font plus preuve de curiosité ?

Ce trait d'esprit n'attira à Allan Kebbla que des regards consternés. Un soupir résigné échappa au vieux sorcier. La fatigue et la lassitude avaient fini par tous les gagner. Cette conférence internationale du Quidditch et de ses sciences venait tout juste de s'ouvrir et ils étaient déjà épuisés.

— Cela fait cinq mois que je rrrreçois ses lettrrrres, soupira Igor Dubrowsky, expert russe mondialement reconnu pour l'élaboration du théorème des fluides à la base de l'aéronautique sorcière de ces trente dernières années. Et je vous rrrrappelle que j'habite toujourrrrs en Rrrrussie ! J'aime que l'on s'intérrrresse à ce que je fais, c'est vrrrrai… Mais je ne sais même plus quelle rrrréponse lui apporrrrter.

Selon les calculs d'Allan, cela faisait six semaines que la première lettre de ce jeune homme était arrivée. Il avait été surpris et enthousiasmé qu'un novice puisse s'intéresser à ce point à ses recherches sur la nature des Cognards et sa théorie dite « du chaos » qui les régissaient. A son domaine de recherche. A son bébé…

Chaque jour, chaque réponse qu'il envoyait appelait une autre salve de questions. Il avait été plus que rassuré, en arrivant ici, de voir que ses confrères et amis n'étaient pas épargnés.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir étancher la soif de connaissances de ce jeune étudiant. Experts parmi les experts, tous s'étaient trouvés désarmés. Personne ne possédait un tel savoir en matière de Quidditch. Qui aurait pu s'en vanter ?

Une voix grave sortit les magingénieurs réunis devant la grande salle de conférence de leurs pensées.

— Ne ratez pas mon intervention, s'était écrié Robert Brown. Vous allez êtes surpris et… bouleversés. Qui sait ? avait-il ajouté un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Cela pourrait même vous donner des idées.

Le groupe de scientifiques marmonna une vague réponse et observa le jeune blanc-bec de chez Nimbus, tout droit venu du Texas, s'éloigner.

— Les jeunes cherrrrcheurrrrs cèdent de nos jourrrrs trrrrop aisément à la vanité, soupira Igor consterné. Que je sache, il n'a fait que trrrrouver le nom de ce nouveau balai !

Ses confrères rirent de sa plaisanterie, plus que teintée de vérité. Robert Brown fut dès lors un sujet de conversation tout indiqué et eut le mérite de retirer l'enquiquineur de leurs esprits.

Kebbla ne prit pas part à la conversation. Bobby Brown n'avait finalement pas eu tort. Il venait bel et bien d'avoir une idée.

**oOo**

— Dubois, je crois que tu as dû faire plaisir à quelques-unes de tes admiratrices, fit Fred Weasley en désignant le tas de lettres que son Capitaine avait étalé devant lui sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Je croyais pourtant que MacGonagall t'avait demandé de cesser de publiquement te dénuder…

Le Gryffondor de quelques années son aîné lui adressa un regard consterné.

— Tu te trompes Frédéric, soupira-t-il. Et tu n'as pas idée…

La curiosité des jumeaux éveillée, les deux frères prirent place sur le banc en face de lui.

— Toujours persuadé que la science résoudra nos petits problèmes de défaite ? demanda George innocemment.

— Il faut bien quelque chose pour combler votre manque de talent, grogna Dubois énervé.

Ses deux joueurs échangèrent un regard surpris. Dubois n'était pas la délicatesse incarnée. Et quand l'agacement le gagnait, il lui arrivait de délirer et d'oser prétendre qu'ils puissent être mauvais. Mais habituellement, cela n'arrivait pas avant la mi-journée.

— Tu sais Olivier, sans vouloir te vexer, ça s'appelle du harcèlement ce que tu fais…

Les deux frères rirent de la grimace de leur Capitaine et partirent quelques mètres plus loin prendre en compagnie de leurs amis le premier repas de la journée.

Qu'ils rigolent ! Avec la science de son côté, Olivier ne pouvait que gagner. Flint allait en pleurer. D'ailleurs, les plus éminents scientifiques dans ce domaine louaient son esprit d'initiative ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de réponses qu'il avait reçues pour s'en convaincre.

Il remit les parchemins dans leurs enveloppes et les rassembla en une pile ordonnée.

Pour quelle autre raison auraient-ils tous pris la peine de lui conseiller d'écrire à Robert Brown, selon eux, la seule et véritable personne qualifiée ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Plaisir de souffrir**

_Peut-on désirer sans souffrir ?_

Charlie Weasley n'avait jamais considéré les dragons comme un danger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa mère et des femmes qu'il avait pu aimer.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait souvent d'être brûlé. Parfois griffé. Jamais encore mordu mais il savait qu'en théorie, cela pouvait arriver. Ses haltes à l'infirmerie de la réserve et à Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'il rentrait au pays étaient devenues de véritables passages obligés.

Jour après jour, parfois même sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de nouvelles cicatrices apparaissaient.

Charlie n'était pas masochiste. De la douleur, il ne tirait aucun plaisir. Mais souffrir pour faire ce qu'il aimait était loin de le déranger.

Après tout, les hommes aimaient le danger. Les femmes, elles, aimaient les soigner.

Quand elle apprenait qu'il était de nouveau blessé, sa mère manquait d'abord de défaillir avant de le couvrir d'attention, comme un véritable nouveau né.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas de la femme qu'il aimait.

**oOo**

— Je me suis coupé.

Sans même lever les yeux du parchemin qu'elle était en train de corriger, la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

— Je t'avais dit de faire attention, signala-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Déçu que son sort ne l'ait pas plus émue, l'index serré dans le poing de son autre main, Charlie tendit son doigt meurtri en direction de son amie.

— Je saigne, précisa-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

Un autre soupir, cette fois-ci exaspéré, échappa à Quinn Riley.

— Avec une enveloppe, ça fait mal, tu sais…

Charlie vit avec plaisir que son air agacé se fondit vite en un autre, plus amusé.

— Je t'ai connu plus adroit… Tu sais, ça ne saignerait pas si tu n'appuyais pas dessus, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la petite goutte de sang qui commençait à peine à se former.

— Je stoppe l'hémorragie comme ça ! protesta Charlie.

— Bien sûr ! Dans ce cas, va vite te désinfecter, soupira Riley en se replongeant dans ses papiers.

Beau joueur, Charlie aurait pu reconnaître qu'il avait perdu et renoncer à la détourner de ses activités. Malheureusement, il souffrait vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les petites coupures causées par le papier.

— Le produit pique, gémit-il d'un air innocent.

Secouant doucement la tête, la jeune femme posa sa plume et referma son encrier. Charlie ne put retenir un sourire triomphant. Il avait gagné. Restait à savoir comment elle réagirait.

Les coins de la bouche de Quinn se relevèrent et la jeune femme porta avec douceur le doigt de Charlie à ses lèvres.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Charlie avait craint un instant de l'avoir exaspérée. Certes, il avait gagné. Mais Quinn avait l'intention de se venger.

— C'est… C'est mieux comme ça, balbutia-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'était encore un peu approchée.

Charlie n'était pas masochiste. De la douleur, il ne tirait aucun plaisir. Mais il devait reconnaître que dans certains cas, désir et souffrance savaient parfaitement s'entremêler.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Connais-toi toi-même**

_Est-il plus facile de connaître autrui que de se connaître soi-même ?_

— Tu… Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! En fait, tu sais quoi ? Tu… Tu…Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à _toi_ !

Olivier savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des colères, disons, spectaculaires. Narines frémissantes, visage rougeoyant… Maintenant des bégayements ? Elle n'avait qu'à lui lancer le contenu de sa choppe au visage et cela aurait été parfait.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de protester. D'une part parce que la demoiselle semblait ravie de lui faire une scène en public et que s'il la contredisait, elle trouverait certainement un sujet autrement plus embarrassant pour continuer. D'autre part, parce qu'elle était tellement loin de la vérité.

Non, il ne s'intéressait pas qu'à lui, loin de là.

Il était capable de raconter, minute après minute, les grandes rencontres qui l'avaient marqué… Y compris les trois derniers matchs joués par Charlie Weasley.

Il connaissait par cœur le stock de balais de Poudlard, chaque détail, chaque éraflure, chaque paramètre pouvant influer sur leur manière de voler.

Il connaissait la taille de soutien-gorge de ses filles. La _vraie_. Sans même avoir à leur demander. Ce qu'il l'arrangeait vu la commande spéciale qu'il avait passée. Lui, pas attentionné ?

Il savait où Harry Potter se situait de sa croissance et sa puberté, ayant pris exactement 4,3 cm et acquis une certaine pilosité en une simple année.

Il savait qu'Angelina pesait 50 kg, sauf quand on parlait à Fred Weasley.

Il savait qu'Alicia reprenait toujours deux fois de la tarte à la mélasse quand on en servait et qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que personne ne puisse le deviner.

Il reconnaissait avec plus ou moins de mal les Jumeaux mais savait qu'à chaque fois, quoi qu'il arrive, George se trahirait le premier.

Il savait quand Katie avait eu ses premières règles et pouvait prédire à un jour près quand cette mauvaise période revenait.

C'était son devoir de connaître ses joueurs et coéquipiers. Tout comme ses ennemis.

Roger Davies avait embrassé sa première fiancée dès le deuxième jour après la rentrée. En 1ère année. _Sa_ 1ère année.

Cédric, lui, n'embrassait pas les filles mais n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait de regarder. Les jupes, les filles élancées, les métisses… Il paraissait si simple de le détourner du but fixé. Ça l'était moins de convaincre Angelina de se sacrifier.

Enfin, Marcus mettait deux slips dès qu'il volait. Olivier aurait préféré l'ignorer mais son pire ennemi aimait prendre soin de son intimité.

La victoire tenait parfois à des détails, Dubois, plus que quiconque, le savait.

Il passait souvent pour un garçon égoïste, un rustre égocentrique. Comme cet instant précis où sa petite amie du moment avait choisi les Trois Balais pour l'incendier.

C'était pourtant bien loin de la vérité. On ne pouvait plus attentif.

Il soupira en se disant que l'autre mégère (Merlin seul savait comment elle avait pu le séduire) l'aurait su si elle avait joué au Quidditch.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Degoût et des couleurs**

_Peut-on aimer une œuvre d'art sans la comprendre ?_

— Dumbledore est un génie. Cette idée… Mais quelle idée !

Il n'était pas rare que Percy s'emballe pour un rien. Notamment quand cela venait d'une personne haut placée. Olivier devait reconnaître que mettre en avant le talent caché de certains élèves n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il avait suivi Percy dans la Salle des Trophées observer cette exposition artistique temporaire par simple curiosité. Mais il regrettait amèrement désormais de s'être laissé tenter.

Principalement parce que Weasley, comme à peu près toutes les personnes présentes, semblait littéralement fasciné par cette… disons, chose, et ne paraissait pas décider à bouger, trop occupé à louer en louer les mérites.

— Regarde-moi cette œuvre ! Regarde cette touche ! Et la manière qu'il a eu de les mettre en scène. C'est tellement… Tu ne le croiras jamais mais je ne trouve pas les mots, s'écria-t-il tout sourire en se tournant vers lui.

Olivier se contenta d'un sourire forcé. Oui, c'était difficile à croire. A voir la façon dont il était reparti dans son monologue, Percy n'attendait de toutes façons pas qu'on l'aide à résoudre son problème de vocabulaire.

— Il y a une force dans tout ça… Et ces couleurs… Regarde-moi ces _couleurs_ !

Un grognement échappa cette fois à Dubois. Percy était un garçon intelligent, il devait bien se douter qu'un drame allait arriver, surtout s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

— Regarde comme il arrive à rendre presque séduisants…

— _Séduisants_ ? ricana Olivier. Tu vires gay, Perce ?

Vexé, le préfet rougit un instant.

— Très drôle, répliqua-t-il froidement. Même-toi, la virilité incarnée, tu dois reconnaître qu'il a réussi à transformer ces visages à la base… euh, comme dire ?

— Moches ? tenta Dubois avec un sourire.

— Peu avenants ! rectifia Percy les sourcils froncés. Regarde le résultat ! On aurait même du mal à les reconnaître sans… le reste. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais pour moi, ce garçon est un génie. Cette toile est tout simplement bluffante. Réellement.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Faut quand même pas pousser…

— J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que c'est peint à la manière moldue ? s'écria Percy les sourcils froncés.

C'est ça, qu'il pense donc qu'il était un de ses méchants intégristes sorciers. Et qu'il s'imagine aussi qu'Olivier se sente perdu hors des images animées de ses petits livres.

Dubois secoua la tête, désabusé. Sincèrement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprécier de voir dépeint la victoire de Flint lors de la dernière coupe de Quidditch. Encore moins sur une toile de 4 mètres sur 3.

Aussi talentueux que puisse être l'artiste.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Dis-moi ce que tu vois… et je te dirai qui tu es**

_La perception peut-elle s'éduquer ?_

— Et là ?

— Un balai… Le petit dernier de la compagnie Nimbus pour être précis.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le vieux sorcier fit apparaître un autre carton.

— Et maintenant ?

— Un joueur de Quidditch qui vient de se prendre un Cognard. Moche à voir.

— Hum…Et là ?

— Le Stade de Vratsa, en Bulgarie. On reconnait bien la forme de nid. Topalov qui l'a conçu, je crois… Du grand art. Pas pratique, mais du grand art.

— Dites moi simplement ce que vous voyez, précisa le vieux sorcier. Maintenant ?

— Marcus Flint.

Surpris, l'expert psychiatre leva pour la première fois les yeux de ses parchemins et observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. On allait enfin peut-être avoir un résultat.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Le plus mauvais joueur de Quidditch que le Championnat ait connu, répondit le jeune homme un sourire aux lèvres. Que l'Angleter… Non, que le monde _entier_ ait connu ! Ignoble, tout simplement.

— Essayons autre chose, marmonna le vieux sorcier, déçu, d'une voix morne.

— Oh… C'est… comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

Une lueur d'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux du médecin. L'hésitation n'était en général pas bonne pour ce genre de tests mais dans ce cas précis, cela allait peut-être s'avérer utile. La plupart des patients voyait ici des danseurs, plus rarement une soucoupe volante. Bizarrement, cette tache-là n'appelait pas à tant d'hésitations.

— _Wronsky_ ! fit le jeune homme en se frappant la tête. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? C'est un attrapeur effectuant la Feinte de Wronsky. Pas donné à tout le monde, si vous voulez mon avis.

Reposant d'un mouvement de baguette les cartons sur son bureau, le vieux sorcier se laissa aller à un soupir. Le test de Rorschach et ses taches abstraites étaient censés dévoiler son subconscient. En puisant dans ses pensées, le patient devait donner leur donner sens et les interpréter. Ce test tant décrié avait, dans ce cas précis, un résultat plutôt flagrant.

Il resta de longues secondes à observer le jeune homme bien sous tout rapport qui se tenait devant lui, souriant. Confiant.

— Alors, j'ai bon, non ?

Oui, pour un joueur de Quidditch, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à ce qu'il ne voit que par ça.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Balle de break**

_Y a-t-il d'autres moyens que la démonstration pour établir une vérité ?_

— Les Serpentards sont débiles.

— Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

Olivier Dubois, l'autre espèce de sale Gryffondor, fit alors mine de réfléchir.

— Hé bien… Déjà, tu es l'un d'entre eux ! Et ils t'ont choisi Capitaine. Edifiant, non ?

Flint ne put s'empêcher de grogner. 13 à 12. Au petit jeu de ces vérités, il était impensable que le débile puisse l'emporter. Son honneur était en jeu, il était primordial de répliquer.

— Les Gryffondors sont nuls au Quidditch !

D'un simple haussement de sourcils, selon les règles de leur petit jeu, Dubois demanda silencieusement une preuve.

— Rappelle-moi quand est-ce que vous avez gagné la dernière fois ? répliqua Flint acerbe.

— Il y a des circonstances exceptionnelles ! se défendit son ennemi juré, faisant preuve comme à son habitude d'une mauvaise foi totalement assumée.

— Je sais, soupira le Serpentard faussement compatissant. Je n'arrête pas de dire à Dumbledore que vous devriez avoir des presque-coupes pour vos… presque-victoires.

— Mes joueurs sont excellents, s'écria Dubois vexé.

— Oui, bien sûr… C'est _toi_ qui es mauvais !

A court d'arguments, et profondément blessé, Dubois détourna la tête avec dédain.

13 partout. Il fallait porter l'estocade, Flint le savait. Et surtout, l'autre idiot ne devait plus avoir l'occasion de répliquer.

— Les Serpentards sont les plus surprenants, fit-il faussement badin.

Un ricanement échappa au Gryffondor. Alors, il en voulait _vraiment_ la preuve ? Flint dut s'y résigner.

Bousculant un groupe de première année sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Flint tenta de trouver ce quelle excuse il pourrait bien inventer. Il lui fallait à tout prix un truc pour se désinfecter.

Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres rougies pour avoir été trop frottées.

Pour sûr, avec ce baiser, Dubois ne gagnerait jamais.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Du bois sacré**

_Est-ce à la loi de décider de mon bonheur ?_

Olivier avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Et pas au sens figuré.

Le souffle coupé, le sol lui parut tanguer et sa tête se mit à tourner. Une vague de froid l'envahit et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir apparaître une lumière aveuglante lui montrant la voie.

Il ne protesta pas quand on le fit asseoir et que quelqu'un, affolé, appela à l'aide. Pour le coup, il allait vraiment décéder.

MacGonagall avait réussi, elle l'avait finalement tué. Quelqu'un quelque part lui ferait un jour payer ce crime, cette absurdité.

Un Eclair de Feu… Elle avait osé le faire démonter ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Le fou, l'idiot et le préfet**

_L'art transforme-t-il notre conscience du réel ?_

La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Quelques minutes auparavant, roulé en boule dans son lit, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur et mérité, Percy aurait même juré qu'il l'avait apprécié.

C'était désormais terminé. Adieu sommeil, beaux rêves et félicité. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, il le savait. Parce que son frère avait failli se faire assassiner.

Las, Percy jeta un regard dans la Salle Commune, tout autour de lui.

D'un côté, la question ne se posait pas pour lui. En tant que préfet-en-chef, et vu la crise que la Tour vivait, il était de son devoir d'être sur le pied de guerre tant que ses camarades n'étaient pas montés se coucher. C'était à lui de les rassurer et de les convaincre que c'était dans les dortoirs qu'ils seraient encore le plus en sécurité. Percy y passerait le reste de la nuit, il s'en doutait.

Maudissant intérieurement l'autre forcené, il se traîna vers la fenêtre, où l'un de ses compagnons de dortoir semblait s'être installé pour la nuit. Quitte à convaincre les gens de remonter, autant commencer par ceux qu'il connaissait.

— Olivier, va te coucher.

Percy s'était étonné de le voir s'attarder une fois le choc de l'incident passé. Après tout, on parlait de Dubois, la personne qui venait de voir être accompli le rêve de sa vie dans la journée, après tant d'années de défaite. C'était même étrange que l'agitation ait pu le tirer des bras de Morphée.

Bien éveillé, le gardien secoua la tête négativement.

— Non, je vais rester…

— Tu as peur qu'il revienne ? demanda Percy surpris par l'air grave d'Olivier.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa au joueur.

— Tu rigoles ? Je n'attends que ça.

— Pourquoi ? fit Percy les sourcils froncés.

— Black ne peut _décemment_ pas tuer Potter, répliqua son camarade comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la soif et le manque de victoire qui avait fait de Dubois… « Olivier », cet être étrange, monomaniaque et dépourvu de sensibilité. Percy, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait eu le mince espoir qu'il puisse désormais évoluer, gagner un peu de maturité. C'était de toute évidence loupé.

— Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? se moqua le préfet. L'en empêcher ?

Idiot ou non, Olivier fut loin d'apprécier.

— Exactement, expliqua-t-il vexé, je vais lui parler.

— Je savais que Fred et George avaient fait entrer de l'alcool dans la Tour, répondit Percy consterné.

— Va te faire foutre, ok ? grogna Olivier avec mauvaise humeur.

Ahuri, Percy ne sut pas si c'était un cri d'exaspération ou un éclat de rire moqueur qui venait de lui échapper.

— C'est un _tueur_, tu es au courant ?

— Et alors ? fit Dubois en se remettant sur ses pieds. Je ne sais pas exactement quel problème il a avec Potter mais il y a des choses qu'il doit entendre.

Percy senti une curiosité malsaine (il savait bien que des nombreuses inepties sortirait de la bouche de l'autre allumé) prendre le pas sur sa raison et sa prudence. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de le relancer.

— Comme ?

— Le fait que, pour le bien du Quidditch, il doit épargner Potter.

Bingo, ça n'avait pas loupé. Weasley secoua la tête, consterné. Black, l'assassin, n'attendait que ça, discuter Quidditch avec Olivier.

A la réflexion, entre fous, ils s'entendraient.

— C'est un forcené, Olivier ! signala Percy affligé.

— Le Quidditch est un art, répliqua Dubois confiant. Il ne pourra que comprendre, même lui.

Certes, Olivier le fanatique prenait les intérêts du Saint-Quidditch toujours très à cœur. Mais quelque chose d'autre devait forcément motiver ce soir-là cet entêtement.

— Le championnat est fini, tu sais, dit le préfet, prenant un air dégagé. Tu n'as plus besoin de…

— Pour qui tu me prends ? s'indigna Dubois, choqué.

Constatant qu'il s'était braqué, Percy préféra renoncer. Autant tenter d'aller convaincre Fred et George, là au moins, il avait une chance d'y arriver. Et connaissant Dubois, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'endorme ici tout seul.

**oOo**

Renfrogné, Olivier regarda Percy s'éloigner avant de se laisser retomber sur les coussins sur lesquels il s'était installé. Contrairement à ce que Môssieur Percy semblait croire, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'attendre que Black revienne n'était pas sans danger.

Mais le Quidditch le valait bien.

Le Championnat terminé, à l'instant même où il avait embrassé la Coupe, MacGonagall s'était empressée de lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait désormais plus aucune, mais aucune, excuse pour ses examens.

Autant dire que si, par le plus grand des malheurs, la séance d'essais de la semaine suivante se passait mal (et que suite à ça, il ne décède pas), il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait pas à redoubler.

La vieille lui ferait payer. Et ne se priverait pas de se venger pour les sept dernières années.

Olivier resta un instant songeur.

Si le pire devait effectivement être envisagé (pas d'ASPICs, pas de contrat, pas de décès), autant qu'il ait le Quidditch pour lui changer les idées, pas vrai ?

Et dans ce cas…

Black était peut-être fou mais il pouvait bien accepter de laisser vivre Potter encore une année.


	32. Typiquement Weasley

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**Un petit texte écrit en décembre dernier (je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y remettre depuis la rentrée). J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster mais finalement, le voici, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je travaille en ce moment sur la suite du JTD et sur l'écriture d'une toute nouvelle fic totalement Quidditch: "_Chaton_". J'ai quelques reviews en retard, je m'y attèle au plus vite, promis!

**Disclaimer:  
**JKR possède ce sport magnifique qu'est le Quidditch et l'un de ses plus grands espoirs déçus, Charlie Weasley. Les différents OCs ont déjà été utilisés dans d'autres textes, notamment "_Charlie à tout prix_". Ce texte a été écrit pour un but du Championnat selon le thème "**Coupe du monde**" et en réponse à un prompt d'Aylala qui voulait ce couple sur "_Typiquement Weasley_"

**

* * *

**

**Typiquement Weasley**

— Tiens, ce ne serait pas Harry Potter ?

Quinn était épuisée. Cela faisait bientôt près d'un mois qu'elle écumait les stades du pays pour assister aux rencontres de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe de Monde de Quidditch. Et comme MacGrigor, son président, l'avait expliqué, pour une fois qu'elle avait lieu à la maison, il fallait en profiter. Ils l'avaient donc fait. Les deux recruteurs avaient tout vu. Victoires, défaites, jour comme nuit, ils avaient tout suivi. Alors aujourd'hui, pour la finale, Owen avait renoncé. Et au mal de tête que Quinn traînait et que les bavardages incessants de sa vieille amie n'arrangeaient pas, elle finissait par se dire qu'il avait bien fait.

Irlande/Bulgarie, même si l'affiche pouvait faire rêver, pas grand-chose pour elle n'en ressortirait. Elle les voyait évoluer depuis un mois, les joueurs étaient moins performants car fatigués par des demis plus que serrées. Les Catapults n'étaient même pas vraiment intéressées. Le reste était hors de prix.

Pourtant, elle avait insisté pour y assister et reprenait ses notes en attendant que le coup d'envoi ne soit sifflé.

— Il y a une centaine de milliers de personnes dans ce stade et tu arrives à voir Harry Potter ? soupira Quinn, le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Waow, je suis impressionnée.

— Je te dis que je le vois, reprit son amie vexée.

— Soit. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— A ce qu'il paraît, il est plutôt bon joueur…

Quinn ne peut retenir un ricanement moqueur.

— Toujours à Poudlard. Attrapeur. Hors de questions, fit-elle avant de marmonner. Génie ou pas, dans cette catégorie, j'ai déjà donné.

A son silence, elle devina que Natasha souriait. Ou alors qu'elle devait l'observer, peinée. Il n'y avait plus que ces deux choses pour la faire taire en réalité. L'une comme l'autre était possible et probable aujourd'hui. Mais Quinn préférait penser que pour tous, la page était tournée. Et que son amie avait donc préféré l'amusement à la pitié.

Avec lenteur, elle leva la tête de ses parchemins et jeta un regard au stade, désormais rempli.

— Là-haut, fit Natasha, voyant que son amie ne savait plus où regarder. Tribune officielle, apparemment. On aurait peut-être dû y aller, finalement.

Quinn s'abstint de lui rappeler pourquoi elles ne l'avaient pas fait (à savoir qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie et que Natasha en avait profité pour ne pas avoir à supporter son mari irlandais et leur meilleur ami, accessoirement joueur de Quidditch adulé) et, multiplettes en main, tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée.

Difficile à rater. Meilleure place de la tribune officielle, dominant le stade entier. La seule tignasse noire dans une véritable rangée de rouquins.

Typiquement Weasley.

Quinn sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il devait être là, forcément. Elle avait été stupide de ne pas y penser, stupide ou dernièrement trop occupée. La finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tout le pays s'était déplacé. Même les expatriés.

Riley fit son possible pour ne pas paraître troublée. Natasha ne devait sûrement pas s'en douter et elle préférait de loin ses plaisanteries idiotes à une cellule psychologique de crise improvisée. Il y avait cent mille personnes dans ce stade. Elle trouverait forcément quelqu'un d'autre à observer.

Pourtant, elle y revint. Même après s'être mentalement maudite et sermonnée, même après avoir repris ses notes et lancé sa meilleure amie sur son sujet de conversation préféré, même en cédant ses multiplettes à son voisin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'une année. Et il possédait toujours ce charme… typiquement Weasley.

Si le match voulait bien commencer, elle ne pourrait plus y penser. Seul son job et le Quidditch le lui permettaient désormais.

Un coup sur l'épaule l'arracha finalement de ses pensées.

— Et Krum ? fit son amie moqueuse. Il est jeune, non ? Et Attrapeur si je ne me trompe... Mais _lui_, tu voudrais quand même le faire signer, non ?

— Attends, pour Krum, c'est différent. Il est…

— Il est déjà en Roumanie, pas vrai ?

Un instant surprise, Quinn resta bouche bée. Natasha ne l'avait pas vu. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais osé.

— Bulgarie, rectifia Quinn feignant d'être vexée.

Son amie allait répliquer quand la voix de Verpey s'élevant dans le stade l'en empêcha, leur souhaitant la bienvenue et annonçant l'arrivée de l'autre raison qui avait poussée Natasha à préférer sa compagnie à celle de son mari.

En présence de Vélanes, aucun homme ne parvenait à se contrôler. Alors quand elles se mirent à danser et que tous les mâles présents commencèrent à hurler, même mentalement préparées, elles ne purent qu'être consternées.

Levant les yeux en direction de la tribune, Quinn constata que même en hauteur, personne n'était épargné. Et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

La petite faiblesse qui le perdrait.

Ça aussi, c'était typiquement Weasley. Typiquement Charlie.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il était au pays, Charlie adorait passer du temps en famille. Et même si la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père à propos de l'usage ou non excessif des coudes (où se situait réellement l'excessivité ?) l'avait enchanté (Arthur Weasley pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi extrême quand il voulait), il devait reconnaître qu'une simple tasse de chocolat n'était pas pour lui la meilleure façon de finir cette soirée.

L'Irlande s'était imposée lors d'un match qui resterait dans les mémoires, cela se devait d'être convenablement célébré. Alors lui et Bill étaient sortis discrètement quand le reste de la famille était allé se coucher. La bière coulait à flot, les deux frères se laissèrent guider par les airs traditionnels et le chant des supporters.

Voyant que Bill était en charmante compagnie, Charlie eut moins de scrupules à l'abandonner. Lui ne croisait que de vieilles connaissances et certains collègues venus en vacances de Roumanie.

Ayant eu la chance de dormir une grande partie de la matinée (au final, peu importait combien de fois il avait dû passer son permis de transplaner), il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher et avait bien l'intention de fêter ça comme un irlandais. Il avait pour cela le physique parfait.

Boire et danser pour tout oublier, il n'y avait pas de secret. Oublier que l'Angleterre s'était trop vite inclinée. Oublier le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand les équipes étaient entrées et qu'il s'était dit que lui aussi aurait pu y arriver. Oublier la certitude qu'il avait que, contrairement à Lynch, il n'aurait jamais suivi Krum et plongé.

Ça et le fait que MacGrigor l'ait salué depuis la loge d'à côté. Et si le président des Caerphilly Catapults s'était déplacé, que dire de ses recruteurs ?

Il était idiot de ne pas y avoir songé. Elle était forcément là.

Pour elle, c'était carrément la foire aux bestiaux, la plus grande partie de chasse de l'année.

Charlie écarta vite toute autre pensée. Cela ne servait à rien d'y songer. Elle devait forcément être partie désormais. Le match était terminé, les équipes rentrées à leur hôtel ou sur le point de quitter le pays. Rester n'avait aucun intérêt. Ce n'était même pas l'équipe d'Irlande qu'elle supportait.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et pouvait profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Aussi, ce fut l'alcool qu'il blâma quand son esprit lui sembla commencer à délirer et qu'il crut la voir passer (la même chose était arrivée un peu plus tôt avec Olivier Dubois sans réellement l'inquiéter). Il l'avait déjà vu tant de fois durant l'année. En Roumanie, ce phénomène l'avait réellement inquiété. Mais au pays, cela pouvait arriver, c'est vrai…

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'être là, il le savait. Et si elle l'était vraiment, elle ne déambulerait pas parmi les tentes, seule et songeuse. Non, elle serait en train de travailler, charmant sa proie pour la faire signer.

C'était son truc, _ça_. Charlie vida sa pinte d'un trait et laissa échappa un ricanement moqueur.

Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi, lorsqu'il revint avec une autre pinte à la main, elle était toujours là. Regardant les gens passer, soucieuse. Quelque chose avait l'air de la tracasser. Charlie se demandait bien quoi.

Elle ne pouvait au fond penser qu'à une seule chose.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il la vit détailler toutes les personnes potentiellement engageables qui la croisaient.

Typiquement Riley.

Soudainement fatigué, il n'eut pas le courage de se lever et de la rattraper. Même pour la faire enrager en lui rappelant qu'à la place de Lynch, il n'aurait pas plongé.

Lui ne s'était finalement pas remis et n'avait toujours pas digéré.

Il y avait sûrement plus d'une page à tourner.


	33. Des jours et Davies

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice de la communauté):****  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):****  
**Il y a peu, la communauté Dieux du Stade organisait un "jeu de l'oie". Le principe était très simple, chaque participant choisissait un pion (un personnage), lançait le dé et devait écrire un texte sur ce personnage et le thème découvert dans la case. Une histoire devait naître et se filait au fil des cases. Ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'ai fait, vous le découvrirez.  
Et j'ai choisi Roger. Pour m'amuser et m'entraîner pour une future fanfiction.  
J'ai décidé de ne pas poster _tous_ les textes écrits pour rallier la case ultime, la 63, puisque certains étaient vraiment mauvais. Donc voici des morceaux choisis.

**J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me lire et plus encore ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire. Je suis impardonnable pour le retard de mes réponses et de mes réactions mais je vous assure qu'elles arriveront un jour et que vos petits mots me vont droit au coeur (et me donnent un petit coup de pied au derrière aussi, je ne dois pas le nier). Donc merci. Et à très bientôt, promis!**

**Disclaimer:****  
**JKR possède ce sport magnifique qu'est le Quidditch et ce personnage mal dégrossi qu'est Roger Davies, un garçon qui gagne à être connu... Malgré son penchant pour les toilettes des filles.

* * *

**  
DES JOURS ET DAVIES**

**oOoOoOo**

**Avril 1993 : La pire équipe de tous les temps**

_(thème: la pire xxx de tous les temps)_

— C'est foutu.

La porte à peine fermée, Roger n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

— Fais leur confiance, soupira Cédric Diggory en se laissant glisser contre un mur un peu plus loin.

Ignorant le ricanement à peine perceptible des deux gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur et laissant échapper un soupir, Davies se hissa sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, tournant le dos à la vue et au parc.

— Pitié Cédric ! marmonna-t-il. En admettant que personne ne meurt à cause de... ce _truc_ d'ici là, ils... soyons honnêtes, ils n'accepteront jamais !

— C'était pourtant ton idée, signala le Poufsouffle un sourcil haussé.

— Oui mais... L'idée est bonne. Par contre, la mise en pratique est totalement foireuse !

La mauvaise foi de Roger arracha un sourire amusé à son confrère attrapeur.

— Tu trouveras peut-être ça bête mais je crois que ça a une chance de marcher, avoua Cédric confiant.

Il s'efforça alors d'ignorer le regard consterné que le Serdaigle lui adressait.

— Tu es à Poufsouffle, rappela Davies. Tu es gentil mais pas stupide Cédric, je te le rappelle.

Loin de mal le prendre, cela sembla plutôt l'amuser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre de toute façon ?

— Hum... fit Roger feignant de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Notre saison de Quidditch, pour commencer. Ensuite il y a...

— Je crois qu'ils ont une chance, le coupa Diggory en se relevant. Petite mais elle est là. Et tu ne ferais pas mieux, ajouta-t-il mettant le doigt sur ce qui au fond dérangeait Roger. Honnêtement , je ne vois pas qui d'autre qu'eux peut le faire, qui d'autre à plus envie qu'eux que ça arrive.

Roger en était conscient mais comme souvent, il n'en était pas convaincu pour autant. Lui, sa cervelle, Diggory et son air de ne pas y toucher aurait aussi très bien pu convaincre Dumbledore et compagnie.

— Ils savent que c'est important, reprit Cédric le sentant plus que sceptique. Capital, limite vital, si tu veux mon avis. Et pour ne rien gâcher, ils vont répéter ce que tu leur as dit. Mot pour mot. J'en suis persuadé. Il faut juste... leur faire confiance. C'est dur, je sais.

A cet instant, Roger comprit qu'il était absolument inutile de continuer à discuter.

Leurs espoirs reposaient sur Flint et Dubois désormais.

La pire équipe de tous les temps.

Flint et Dubois qui avaient même réussi à s'engueuler juste avant d'entrer. Et simplement pour savoir qui entrerait le premier. Alors parler d'une même voix ?

Certains Poufsouffles pouvaient être gentils et stupides. C'était du moins le cas pour Diggory. Davies le savait désormais.

**oOoOoOo**

**21 Juillet 2002 : Et ça, c'est quoi ?**

_(thème: excès de poids)_

Quitte à choisir, après deux longues semaines passées loin de Wigtown et du club, Ferris et Puck n'auraient pas été le comité d'accueil que Roger aurait pu désirer. Dans l'absolu, il aurait bien aimé que cela se fasse en grande pompe (présidente, entraîneur, coéquipiers, personnels de Wigtown, ovation, bouquets de fleurs et pétales de rose lancées). Une entrée plus discrète (salué par le concierge et les quelques employés passant) ne l'aurait pas non plus dérangé. Dans les faits, il s'était même préparé à ce que Livingstone soit là pour le faire pointer ou qu'Inigo, son coach bien-aimé, le guette pour s'assurer qu'il soit de retour et entier.

Alors quand Roger apparut dans la zone d'arrivée prévue pour les personnes transplanant et qu'il aperçut les deux hommes, il ne sut qu'en penser. D'humeur charmante, il ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner.

Après son repos bien mérité, durement négocié (dire qu'il avait dû menacer de faire appel à son syndicat pour qu'on le laisse partir où il le désirait) et passé au soleil (sa peau légèrement tannée le prouvait), il était presque heureux de rentrer. Le beau temps était de la partie aujourd'hui dans les Lowlands, le décrassage prévu ne pourrait que mieux se dérouler.

Franchissant le seuil et traversant le hall du centre d'entraînement, Roger se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui l'attendaient. Ferris et Puck, une combinaison plus qu'étrange qui prit soudainement sens quand Roger découvrit le journal qu'ils tenaient tous deux à la main.

Sans réellement savoir ce qui lui était reproché (bien sûr, il en avait une vague idée), Davies ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Evidemment, quoi qu'il ait fait, cela avait fini par se savoir, même en Ecosse. Finalement, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que la grande famille de Wigtown ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir au grand complet. Livingstone et l'entraîneur ne l'auraient pas loupé.

D'un autre côté, si Puck, l'avocat, était présent, cela ne pouvait être _que_ mauvais. Pas certain de ce qu'on avait à lui reprocher, Roger décida de la jouer décontracté.

— Merci pour l'accueil, les gars, fit-il faussement ému, feignant d'écraser une larme. Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Les deux hommes ne réagirent pas. S'il n'avait pas droit aux salutations d'usage, c'est qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de plus grave que Roger ne l'imaginait.

— Ok ! avoua Davies, préférant prendre les devants. Mais je tiens à dire qu'elle était _divorcée_.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Ferris, l'assistant de la présidente. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Roger ?

— Cela dépend… De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

Surpris, les membres de son petit comité d'accueil échangèrent un regard. Puck se mit alors à secouer la tête et Davies surprit Ferris en train de réprimer un sourire. En guise de réponse, ils se contentèrent de lui mettre sous les yeux l'un des articles du magazine qu'ils tenaient où sur deux pages s'étalaient des clichés volés de lui et de la femme qu'il avait rencontrée durant ses vacances. Il fut vite rassuré de constater que les photos étaient plutôt chastes et qu'il n'y avait rien dans les lois de son pays qui interdisait aux jeunes hommes en vacances et en maillot de bain de s'asseoir au bord d'une piscine pour voler un baiser à une jeune femme consentante et qui le désirait.

— Je jure que je ne savais pas qui c'était, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard aux légendes de clichés. J'ai déjà eu des soucis de ce côté là et je pensais sincèrement que personne ne me prendrait de photos et...

A court d'arguments (et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qui lui était reproché), il se laissa aller à rappeler une évidence.

— Je suis un homme, vous comprenez.

A nouveau, ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard de connivence. Visiblement, ce n'était pas cela qui les embêtaient.

— Nous le savons, Roger, le rassura Ferris amusé. Mais c'est de _ça_ dont nous voulons discuter.

Du doigt, il pointa l'un des clichés et constatant que Davies ne voyait toujours pas (après l'avoir pourtant bien observé), il gonfla ses joues et fit mine, en plaçant les mains au niveau de son abdomen, d'attraper une bouée.

— _Excuse-moi _? s'écria Roger (qui, cette fois, avait parfaitement compris) vexé.

— Roger, fit Puck avec la voix apaisante de l'homme de loi, ton contrat stipule que tu dois rester à ton poids et ta forme optimum. Tu ne dois _pas_ prendre de poids. Même pendant tes vacances. Tu as signé pour ça.

— Mais je n'ai pas pris de poids ! s'énerva Davies. C'est juste que je suis assis sur cette photo et quand on se penche, n'importe qui aura le ventre qui… Je n'ai pas pris de poids !

Devant leurs airs dubitatifs, Roger sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

— Pitié, Roger, soupira l'avocat voyant que le joueur commençait à se déshabiller, ça ne sert à rien de…

Torse nu, Davies contracta et fit saillir fièrement chaque muscle de son corps. C'était un affront qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Lui qui ne s'était accordé que peu d'écart au régime infâme qu'ils devaient tous suivre tout au long de l'année, comment pouvaient-ils oser ?

— Et ça, c'est quoi ? s'écria Davies en donnant une tape virile sur son abdomen musclé.

Ferris ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une voix à l'accent ibérique fortement prononcé le prit de vitesse.

— C'est une tradition dans ce club de revenir des vacances presque nu ?

Davies ignora le sarcasme (chose qu'Inigo avait appris à maîtriser dans la langue de Shakespeare avant même de savoir correctement parler anglais) et se tourna vers son entraîneur qui les rejoignait. Lui comprendrait.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir en pointant son ventre du doigt.

L'ancien joueur international l'observa avant de jeter un coup d'œil au magazine que Puck lui tendait.

— De la graisse, finit-il par déclarer.

— _Quoi_ ? Enfin Coach ! Je n'ai pas…

— Dix tours de terrain, Davies, le coupa l'entraîneur d'un ton sans appel en montrant du doigt la direction du stade. Tout de suite. Et à pieds.

— Mais je viens à peine de…

Devant le regard que lui lança Inigo, Roger fut obligé d'obtempérer. Et dut laisser au sol la chemise dont il s'était quelques secondes auparavant débarrassée. Il laissa là son sac et prit le chemin du stade en traînant les pieds.

Mais fut malgré tout rassuré en voyant que trois autres de ses coéquipières et coéquipiers étaient déjà en train de transpirer, parfois sans le haut ou le bas. Juste pour éliminer.

**oOoOoOo**

**Mars 2005 : A rebours**

_(thème: "La rage de vaincre" et "Guerre Pychologique)_

**Rage**

— Je vais les exterminer, ces espèces d'enfoirés ! JE VAIS LES TUER !

Le hurlement de Roger résonna sur les murs du petit vestiaire. Les joueurs et les membres du staff ayant fait le déplacement se tournèrent vers lui. A bout de souffle, Davies déglutit avec difficulté et serra poings et mâchoires. La rage le faisait trembler.

— C'est totalement criminel de jouer comme ça ! reprit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est… un _assassinat_ !

Les deux soigneurs du club s'affairaient auprès de Booker, son coéquipier poursuiveur fraîchement titularisé. Le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue et la pommette éclatée, le pauvre Barney peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son épaule était déboîtée, sa cheville droite avait gonflée et prit une teinte violacée. Du sang coulait sur ses mains. Le simple inventaire des blessures du jeune garçon donna à Roger envie d'exploser.

Cela faisait six heures qu'ils jouaient, six heures que les joueurs de Boras s'acharnaient sur ce pauvre Barney. La pause réglementaire les avait finalement délivrés. Le coach Montoya avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, invoquant tous les prétextes pour obtenir les temps morts réglementaires. Ils n'en avaient plus désormais.

Barney avait donc saigné sans que rien ne puisse être fait une heure entière.

Sentant la tension de son coéquipier, Booker tenta de le rassurer.

— Ça va, murmura-t-il doucement. Je vais bien.

Il poussa un léger cri quand la tête de son humérus retrouva son emplacement initial. Roger était écœuré. Lui n'était pas un sanguin. Ulcéré, il se sentait pourtant sur le point de craquer. Cherchant à retrouver son calme, il ignora et tourna le dos aux personnes présentes dans le vestiaire et fixa son regard sur le fond de son casier.

— Ne cherche pas à le venger, fit Inigo, son entraîneur. Nous allons gagner, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste désormais.

Avec lenteur, Roger pivota vers son entraîneur et soutint un instant le regard qu'il lui lançait, avant de prendre son balai et quitter le vestiaire.

Booker serait donc sacrifié.

**oOo**

**Vaincre**

Un des avantages que trouvait Roger à jouer à l'étranger était que, ne comprenant ni la langue, ni les chants, il restait assez insensible à l'hostilité du public qu'il rencontrait.

Ceci dit, il comprenait assez bien les dessins, songea-t-il en entrant sur le terrain et en découvrant les banderoles, pour le moins éloquentes, que les supporters des Berserkers avaient accrochées aux gradins du stade.

Difficile de croire, à voir la véhémence et l'animosité avec laquelle les Wanderers étaient pris à parti et apostrophés, qu'à l'instar des stades des pays nordiques, celui de Boras soit considéré comme l'un des plus « propres ».

De bonne foi, Davies voulait bien croire que ce public là soit ordonné et sache se contrôler. Mais vu la manière dont les Berserkers jouaient, il n'était pas non plus étonné que la situation ne commence à dégénérer.

Des rires et des hourras fendirent l'air du stade quand un Poursuiveur adverse le percuta. Le souffle coupé, légèrement sonné, Roger se dégagea d'un coup de pied. Le Souaffle était perdu mais son adversaire n'avait pas semblé s'en préoccuper. Davies ne s'accorda pas le temps d'y penser. Booker s'était saisi du Souaffle mais l'avait aussitôt lâché. Son épaule craqua sinistrement lorsque le Cognard la percuta. A dix mètres, Roger jura avoir entendu les os se briser.

Lorsqu'il marqua, Davies ressentit un étrange mélange de haine et de joie. Levant le poing, il prit le temps de délibérément provoquer le public et les joueurs qu'il affrontait, avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers au centre du terrain.

Gagner, vaincre, ils y parviendraient, Roger le savait.

Mais le prix à payer serait élevé.

**oOo**

**Guerre**

Les Berserkers de Boras ne s'étaient pas toujours appelé ainsi. Leur nom avait changé lorsque cette « façon de faire » avait été instituée, lorsque durant la guerre, la Suède avait choisi la neutralité. Eux avaient décidé de se battre et gagner le respect.

A chaque match, une proie était désignée. Qu'ils perdent ou gagnent, le joueur adverse était sacrifié. Les Berserkers connaissaient parfaitement les règles, il était rare qu'ils se fassent sévèrement sanctionner. Quelle que soit la sentence, elle en valait la peine.

La victime n'était jamais la même. Ainsi, au fil des rencontres, des championnats, coupes et transferts, ils s'assuraient que dans chaque équipe rencontrée, quelqu'un ait entendu parler de leur manière de jouer.

La guerre commençait bien avait le coup de sifflet.

**oOo**

**Psychologie**

— Je refuse de jouer.

Tous se tournèrent vers Halfpenny. Le menton haut, la joueuse ne cilla pas.

— Cela tombe bien, marmonna Roger à ses côtés, tu n'étais pas sur la feuille de match.

Montoya avait fait le choix audacieux de laisser sa chance à Booker. En quart de finale de la Coupe d'Europe, pour le match aller à l'extérieur, c'était un pari plus que risqué. Vu l'enjeu, Roger ne comprit pas qu'Halfpenny puisse refuser de jouer.

— Ce sont des tueurs, expliqua-t-elle pour se justifier.

— Pitié, ricana Nixon, l'un des deux batteurs.

— J'ai joué à Göteborg durant une année, dit-elle avec lenteur. Je les ai affrontés. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le silence se fit dans le vestiaire.

— Ils ont détruit l'une de mes coéquipières.

Les joueurs échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre à discuter.

— T'inquiète, ma belle, fit Roger en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa coéquipière. Je me défendrai !

Agacée, elle repoussa violement Roger. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Halfpenny aimait bien dramatiser.

— Tu ne comprends pas, grogna-t-elle alors que Montoya avait commencé à expliquer comment l'entraînement se déroulerait. C'est une tradition chez eux. L'un de vous y passera.

Davies renonça à tenter de la dérider. A leur niveau de jeu, chaque club faisait son possible pour prendre l'avantage psychologique sur ses adversaires des jours avant que le match ne soit joué.

Mieux valait ne pas s'en soucier.

**oOoOoOo**

**Des jours et Davies****  
**  
_(thème : Aujourd'hui, ma carrière se termine)_

Roger avait toujours su quand sa carrière se terminerait. Ce jour arriverait lorsqu'il perdrait la seule véritable raison qui l'avait poussé un jour à fendre les airs sur un balai.

Les filles.

Evidemment.

Elles furent là à chaque instant, pour chaque jour important.

**oOo**

Le jour où Edna Davies décida qu'il était temps pour son petit Roger, âgé de trois ans à peine, de découvrir que « maman » n'était pas son vrai métier et que travailler dans la plus fameuse maison d'édition du monde sorcier n'était pas la carrière à laquelle elle s'était prédestinée. Ancienne gloire du Quidditch à Serpentard, Edna autorisa son petit dernier à entrer dans son bureau, qu'elle avait rebaptisée « chambre des trophées », dans le but de l'instruire sur les règles et l'esprit de ce noble sport.

Le jour où Roger monta pour la première fois sur un balai, après avoir durement négocié avec sa cousine Mavis. Expérience traumatisante. Roger n'imaginait pas qu'il aurait à regretter durant des années que son premier vol se soit fait sur un Baby Comète rose, au bois verni, agrémenté de fanfreluches et d'une plaque métallique où était gravé un lumineux « Polly ».

Ce jour de décembre 1985 (le 12, anniversaire de son père, il s'en souvenait) où il décida de ne plus subir le harcèlement moral auquel sa voisine le soumettait en l'appelant constamment Polly et en mettant à jour ses lacunes en Quidditch. Une honte quand on savait qui était sa mère (et pour cette raison, Roger s'était bien gardé d'aller chouiner).

C'est alors que Roger avait eu une idée. La petite Imogen était plutôt jolie. Pour se venger, il se permit donc de lui voler un baiser. Son tout premier.

L'été 1989 marqua un véritable tournant. En visite dans la famille, son cousin Denis, âgé de 16 ans, revint de son année passée à Poudlard totalement transformé. Le Quidditch, fanfaronna-t-il devant le clan Davies au grand complet, exhibant fièrement la nouvelle musculature qu'il avait acquis. L'équipe de sa maison l'avait enfin accepté.

Les filles, avait-il expliqué à Roger sur le ton de la confidence une fois les oreilles chastes de leurs parents respectifs éloignées. Roger n'imaginait pas que ce secret transformerait sa petite vie : les filles aimaient le Quidditch et elles aimaient plus encore les garçons qui y jouaient.

Le premier septembre de la même année, Roger quitta le doux foyer parental pour son nouveau terrain de chasse, Poudlard. Les filles de Serdaigle étaient réputées pour être cérébrales mais Roger ne doutait pas qu'il parviendrait malgré tout à s'y amuser. Le fait que le Quidditch ne semble pas y être roi était bien la seule chose à le déranger.

Le premier match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor fut une véritable révélation. Le 5 novembre, jour de Guy Fawke, le jeune garçon assista à la cuisante défaite de sa maison. Et il comprit alors que son cousin était bien loin de la vérité. Le Quidditch rendait les gens fous. Alors les filles… Roger sut alors qu'il devrait jouer. Pas pour faire plaisir à sa mère, pas pour être populaire (quoi que…) mais parce que c'était son destin d'être adulé. Pour cela, il aurait avant tout à s'entraîner. Polly était bien loin désormais.

A la rentrée de 1990, il postula au poste de Poursuiveur. Il aurait préféré tenter sa chance en tant qu'Attrapeur (estimé plus cool selon lui et ses amis) mais la place au sein de l'équipe était prise et tellement bien gardée (Patricia Huff était une déesse volante). Le Capitaine fit le choix de faire confiance à Roger qui tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune pamoison à l'horizon. Aussi bien chez les fans que ses coéquipières.

Février 1991, Roger découvrit les premiers effets de la puberté. Condamné à la misère amoureuse pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il se rendit rapidement compte que même sans fille, le Quidditch était un sport sympa. Il réalisa également que Flint et Dubois, que les filles de l'école semblaient plus ou moins aduler, étaient certainement les plus grands malades mentaux qu'il connaissait. Lui qui était sain d'esprit, son charme ne devait pas tarder à opérer.

Le 10 mai 1991, Lavonne Gaines devint sa petite amie officielle, d'une année plus jeune (plus facile à attraper). Roger eut droit à son deuxième baiser. Ensuite, il arrêta de compter.

Le 29 juin 1991, Lavonne la traîtresse le quittait. Attirée par les joueurs de Quidditch, celle-ci succomba au charme de l'autre idiot, celui qui deviendrait son plus grand rival question fille. Forcément un Attrapeur. Ce foutu Diggory.

La joie de sa mère fut incommensurable quand, le 14 août de la même année, Roger reçut du professeur Flitwick la lettre faisant officiellement de lui le Capitaine de son équipe. Un des plus jeunes capitaines que Poudlard ait compté. Pour sûr, les filles allaient succomber.

Le jour de la rentrée, à peine sa valise posée, son insigne de capitaine épinglé sur sa poitrine, Roger sut, Roger vit que les choses allaient très vite changer.

La vie d'homme de Roger atteint son apogée un soir de décembre 1994, même rétrospectivement, il en convenait.

Fleur Delacour.

Rien à ajouter.

Enfin si, Fleur Delacour l'avait choisi. _Lui_. La succube française l'avait séduit et entraîné dans les bosquets. A défaut d'avoir un jour gagné la Coupe, Roger savait que ce haut fait d'armes resterait dans les anales de Poudlard. Il aurait été élevé au rang de dieu vivant si la française avait voulu plus que ses baisers.

Bizarrement, sa mère refusa d'entendre parler d'un transfert de scolarité.

Cho Chang, sa jolie petite Attrapeuse, ne tarda pas à ramener Roger le tombeur sur terre, dès février 1996. Non contente de l'avoir repoussé, elle avait décidé de s'afficher en compagnie de Potter. Davies fit défiler les filles pour se consoler. Que Chang préfère feu-Diggory, il pouvait encore comprendre. Mais ce gringalet Potter... Cela devait être un mélange de l'effet Quidditch et de l'effet Survivant. Peut-être aussi un certain fétichisme de la part de Chang (lui faire part de sa réflexion était une très mauvaise idée, Roger reçut ainsi la première baffe d'une fille avec laquelle il n'était pas sorti. Même sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé).

Le 3 juillet 1996, refusant de suivre les pas de ses parents, différant tout du moins une carrière au Ministère, il signa avec l'équipe de réserve des Falmouth Falcons. Gisele Rastrick y officiait en équipe première en tant que Batteuse. Jamais Roger n'avait vu plus sexy à ce poste. Hélas, le 6 du même mois, lorsque Roger prit ses quartiers en Cornouailles, Gisele la belle mit fin à son contrat avec les Falcons pour suivre son homme, un sombre idiot, au Venezuela.

Le 15 septembre 2000, désormais en équipe première, Roger eut une aventure avec la fille du président de Falmouth. Il céda en fait à ses assauts incessants (comme quoi, cette loi du Quidditch et des filles étaient plus qu'avérée). Ce jour là, il renonça également à faire carrière dans ce club.

A temps de crise, mesure de crise, Roger signa le 2 juillet 2001 avec le club des Wigtown Wanderers. Et fit alors la connaissance de Libby Livingstone, la première femme à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était ni indispensable, ni vraiment désiré. Professionnellement parlant, évidemment.

Le 5 novembre 2003, las des passades avec les fans (il était interdit de s'approcher de ses coéquipières), Davies rencontra Inger, un top danois, dans une soirée de charité et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'essayer les choses sur la durée. Il ignorait alors les drames qu'elle provoquerait.

En octobre 2004, il apprit qu'il ne participerait pas à la Coupe du Monde. Son avenir en équipe nationale était compromis tant qu'Alvaro resterait sélectionneur. Tout ça parce qu'il connaissait bibliquement une des filles de l'équipe (le monde du Quidditch est assez petit) qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné… à vrai dire, Roger ignorait tout de ce qui lui était reproché. Alvaro lui préféra donc Ginny Weasley (avec qui il n'avait jamais couché... et qui était en couple avec Potter. Encore lui. CQFD)

Le 26 juin 2006, après cinq années de bons et loyaux services, Roger Davies quitta les Wanderers, dans la nuit et en courant, choisissant de s'expatrier, persuadé que la France n'attendrait que lui. Du moins une de ses habitantes.

Le 10 août 2007, désormais âgé de 28 ans, il entra dans le club des Kenmare Kestrels pour se fixer. Son épouse (il fallait bien que cela arrive) refusait de déménager désormais.

L'année suivante, le 16 avril 2009, il rata la finale de la Coupe d'Europe que son équipe disputait. Parce que sa fille venait de naître. Un beau bébé. Polly.

Au cours de l'été 2013, ayant récemment fêté ses trente quatre balais, Roger retourna frapper à la porte des Wanderers. La colère de Livingstone n'était pas entièrement retombée (avec ce qu'il avait osé faire, il comprenait) mais elle fit l'effort d'accepter de l'écouter. Comme une faveur qu'elle lui accordait, elle accepta qu'il revienne en écosse finir sa carrière.

Roger ne jouait plus tous les matchs depuis des années. Il s'y était résigné et savait que ce n'était pas une offre qu'il était en mesure de négocier.

**oOo**

— Comment va ta fille?

Convoqué dans le bureau de la présidente, pressentant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne saurait tarder, Roger prit le temps de convenablement s'installer.

— Elle va bien... Sa magie commence à se manifester.

— Oh, dans ce cas, elle ne tardera pas à voler. Pour imiter son père.

— Elle le fera uniquement si elle en a envie, soupira Davies.

Livingstone esquissa un sourire poli, ne chercha pas plus à creuser pour en venir au sujet qui finalement l'intéressait.

— Roger, il y a une chose dont nous devons discuter.

— Oui, j'ai lu les rumeurs dans la presse, marmonna Davies, faussement enjoué. Il est si bon que ça ?

Seulement à moitié surprise qu'il le sache déjà, Libby considéra un instant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Du temps avait passé depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle le faisait.

— Il est jeune, avoua-t-elle, mais pas mauvais. L'an prochain, tous essaieront de se l'arracher. Mais il a signé ici pour cinq longues années.

Roger ne put retenir un sourire. Les années passant, Livingstone ne changerait jamais.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, reprit-elle lentement, on te garderait. Tu le sais, je t'aime bien, Roger. Mais…

— Je coûte de l'argent alors que je passe peu de temps à jouer, je sais.

— Tu as fait le tour de la question, avec une jolie carrière et finalement seulement quelques opportunités manquées.

Le joueur acquiesça, conscient qu'elle disait la vérité.

— Cela va me manquer, finit-il par murmurer.

— On peut t'offrir un poste au club, tu sais. Pas entraîneur, ajouta la présidente précipitamment. Il ne faut pas non plus rêver. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ça finira par arriver.

Davies resta un instant songeur. Durant toute sa carrière, il avait pensé s'arrêter au sommet de sa gloire, au moment où tout lui souriait. Il pensait finalement connaître un peu plus de succès. Durant un bref instant, il se surprit à songer et à regretter au moment où tout avait commencé, où l'avenir était devant lui et où il n'était lié par aucun serment de fidélité.

— Cela va _vraiment_ me manquer.

Livingstone le dévisagea un instant, intéressée.

— C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai apporté ça, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un parchemin. La ligue me l'a fait parvenir hier. C'est évidemment secret. Mais je pense que ça pourra t'intéresser.

Intrigué, Roger décacheta la missive et la parcourut des yeux rapidement.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Effectivement, Livingstone ne s'était pas trompé. Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter.

**oOo**

— Aujourd'hui, ma carrière se termine.

Amusée par le ton solennel de son époux, Mrs Roger Davies jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, affalé sur son fauteuil préféré.

— Chéri, rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ton jubilé a lieu dans six mois, tu as encore le temps d'ici là.

Un cri l'empêcha de continuer. Leur fille Polly venait de traverser le salon à vive allure, perchée sur son balai. Posant le journal qu'il était en train d'éplucher, Roger jeta un regard autour de lui. Trente-cinq ans, marié, père, il s'était finalement rangé. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que Fleur Delacour faisait.

Il interrompit rapidement ses pensées pour tendre le journal à son épouse qui s'était rapprochée, détournant son regard des lettres capitales de la une de la _Gazette__ du Sorcier_.

**QUIDDITCH : LA FIN DE LA MIXITE ?**

Sans les filles, quel était l'intérêt de jouer ?

* * *


	34. Mon tuteur et moi

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice mais désormais simple membre de la communauté):****  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):****  
**INon, vous ne rêvez pas. Il aura fallu lancer des Détraqueurs à ma poursuite mais je suis bien là! Cela faisait... hum, longtemps. J'ai des tas d'excellentes raisons pour justifier mon absence mais je crois que la raison principale et que je n'avais plus d'idées (et une flemme immense). mais je profite des vacances pour me relancer.

Ce texte traînait depuis un long moment (2008 pour être exacte). Il répond au prompt "Leanne, élève de 4ème année à Gryffondor, a succombé au charme du sublime Gryffondor en septième année, j'ai nommmmé Olivier Dubois, depuis qu'il l'aide pour ses devoirs d'Astronomie. Mais comment séduire l'homme de ses rêves quand on ne connaît rien au Quidditch?"

Voilà ce que, selon moi, ça a donné. J'espère que çaa vous plaira! Et pour envoyer une autre salve de Cognards et de Détraqueurs, c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas!

* * *

**Mon tuteur et moi**

— Un _T_ ? Je ne peux pas avoir un T ! Personne ne peut avoir un T en Astronomie !

Les sourcils froncés, le professeur Sinistra dévisagea l'impertinent. Elle détestait que quiconque s'adresse à elle sur ce ton. Elle détestait également que l'on dévalorise de cette façon son enseignement. Loin d'être idiote, elle savait cependant que les élèves de Poudlard, dans leur grande majorité, classaient l'Astronomie juste un peu avant la Divination dans la catégorie « matière demandant peu voir pas d'investissement ». Elle était bien sûr loin de les approuver. Bien au contraire, plus que quiconque, elle savait que l'étude des astres demandait connaissance, rigueur et patience. Mais ce qu'elle détestait plus encore était que, par une certaine ironie, c'était principalement ce genre d'élèves qui venaient par la suite se plaindre constamment.

— Félicitations ! répondit-elle avec amertume, prenant le chemin de son bureau. Vous y êtes parvenu !

Le cours des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles venait de s'achever. La majorité des quatrième année commençait à quitter la salle de classe, les yeux rivés sur le contrôle qu'elle venait de leur rendre. Les éternels insatisfaits s'étaient déjà alignés près de son bureau, prêts à protester. Gavin Duff faisait justement parti de ceux-là.

— Professeur Sinistra, fit-il, vexé d'avoir été ainsi mouché. Il doit y avoir une... _erreur_.

— Hélas, non... Je suis la première à m'insurger quand mes collègues qualifient ma matière de mineure, avoua-t-elle à regret. Mais là... Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune difficulté.

Loin d'être convaincu, Duff se mit aussitôt à de nouveau protester. Tentant un instant de l'ignorer, le professeur Sinistra finit par exploser, excédée.

— Vous avez cartographié le mauvais côté de la voûte céleste ! s'écria-t-elle consternée. C'est une chose à laquelle je ne peux remédier.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent parmi les élèves encore présents. Duff, pris d'un rougissement soudain, fut loin d'apprécier cette humiliation.

— Professeur, gémit-il en désespoir de cause. Il n'y a que Sullivan pour avoir un T.

— Hé ! protesta la première intéressée, toujours à sa place, qui mettait une fois de plus du temps à ranger ses affaires.

— Oui, Miss Sullivan. Coïncidence curieuse mais c'est la vérité, soupira l'enseignante soudainement lasse en se tournant vers la jeune fille brune. D'ailleurs, votre directrice de maison veut vous voir à ce sujet.

— Mais je n'ai pas triché, s'insurgea-t-elle, révoltée.

— Justement. C'est bien ça le problème.

**oOo**

Leanne ne s'était jamais illustrée au cours de sa scolarité. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement vu l'intérêt. Les bons élèves passaient leur temps à travailler, les bons élèves vivaient dans la peur d'être moins bons. Ce n'était pas une vie qui l'intéressait. Bien sûr, il y avait bien quelques génies qui avaient la chance d'avoir des facilités. Mais ces idiots utilisaient le temps qu'ils parvenaient à se dégager pour… travailler.

Dans la moyenne basse, Leanne sauvait les meubles dans les grandes occasions. Le reste du temps, elle appréciait de ne pas être soumise à une quelconque pression. Mais dernièrement, ses résultats avaient chuté. Dans toutes les matières. Suffisamment pour que cela finisse par faire naître pour elle un certain intérêt. Dont elle se serait bien passée. Et comme tous les élèves de Poudlard se situant dans le côté bas de la moyenne, Leanne se doutait qu'un jour où l'autre, cela devait se passer.

Traînant les pieds, elle rejoignit le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée des reproches qui lui seraient faits (elle n'était pas non plus mauvaise en tout) mais avait, en tous cas, une défense à présenter. Restait à savoir si sa directrice de maison y serait sensible.

— Miss Sullivan, vous _plaisantez_?

A voir la manière dont ses sourcils s'étaient arqués par dessus ses petites lunettes, Sullivan comprit que sa ligne de défense était mort-née. Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à y renoncer.

— Vos notes ont baissé... à cause de Sirius Black?

Bizarrement, quand elle s'était entraînée face au miroir de la salle de bains, elle avait eu l'air convaincante et convaincue. Mais entendre son argument répété par MacGonagall lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle s'était fourvoyée.

— Je... je suis assez perturbée, fit-elle en tentant de garder le cap.

— C'est le mot, murmura MacGonagall les lèvres pincées.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se vexer, sa directrice de maison enchaîna aussitôt.

— Et comme nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que vos notes frôlent le zéro pointé jusqu'à ce que Black soit arrêté, vous allez intégrer notre programme de tutorat.

La sentence tant redoutée. Il fallait vraiment être maudit pour avoir un tuteur. D'une part parce que cela signifiait qu'on était vraiment très mauvais. D'autre part parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que des cours particuliers, les tuteurs étant par nature ennuyants (de la catégorie de ceux qui ont des facilités et qui utilisent leur temps libres pour… ta-dah ! travailler et faire travailler les autres).

— Oh non, professeur, par pitié. Pas le tutorat. Il n'y a que les abrut… les idiots, se reprit-elle, qui ont besoin d'un tuteur. Il n'y a que...

— Vous avez eu un T en Astronomie ! répliqua MacGonagall les sourcils froncés.

Répéter le discours de la difficulté de la science du ciel et des étoiles qui lui infligeait le professeur Sinistra depuis des années fut à cet instant tentant. Mais comme elle ne souhaitait pas que l'œil de sa directrice de maison s'aventure dans les autres matières, elle préféra opter pour une autre réponse.

— C'était une erreur, se défendit Leanne, le menton redressé.

— Qui se répète depuis quatre ans ?

— Une erreur de longue durée.

Poussant un soupir, MacGonagall la dévisagea, soudainement fatiguée. Leanne crut même avoir triomphé lorsque celle-ci se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Vous allez parfaitement vous entendre, souffla la sorcière en secouant doucement la tête.

— Qui ?

— Votre tuteur et vous.

Sullivan laissa échapper un gémissement. Les larmes ne serviraient certainement pas à émouvoir ce vieux dragon. Mais le tutorat allait lui prendre toutes ses soirées. Et au fond, elle détestait simplement étudier.

— Professeur, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de...

— Travailler ?

— De déranger un septième année, répliqua Leanne, pincée.

— Oh, mais vous ne les dérangez pas, ils sont _ravis_ de vous aider, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire avant d'ajouter. Et d'effacer ainsi leurs dettes envers la société.

Les sourcils de Leanne se froncèrent. Elle allait protester mais le professeur MacGonagall ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Vous serez bientôt contactée. Et faites en sorte que vos notes commencent à remonter.

**oOo**

Il était une chose de s'entendre dire qu'on était forcé de participer au programme de tutorat pour les ânes bâtés. Il en était une autre de devoir apprendre à ses plus proches amis (et un jour de toute façon affronter le regard de tous les autres) que l'on faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Chacun savait que Leanne n'était pas brillante. Peu d'entre eux imaginait que ce soit à ce point.

— Je trouve ça plutôt bien, expliqua Katie.

— Je ne vois pas comment passer la plupart de mes soirées à travailler peut être considéré comme une chose bénéfique.

— Tu ne travailles jamais, soupira Gavin Duff non loin. Dis-toi que là, tu vivras la normalité.

Délaissant leurs camarades installés sur le canapé (qu'ils avaient exceptionnellement réussi à prendre aux septièmes années), les deux amies s'étaient isolées sur la dernière marche de leurs escaliers. Duff, potassant son Astronomie (il s'était vraiment senti humilié par son T), travaillait sur un table non loin. En tous cas, suffisamment prêt pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

— Ha ha ha, fit Leanne consternée. On n'est même pas amis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole ?

Vexé, Gavin détourna la tête et plaça un livre entre eux comme barrage.

— Tu devrais aller voir Percy, fit Katie amusée.

— Le meilleur élève de la maison, ajouta Leanne songeuse. Oui, il doit forcément être au courant.

— Si tu as de la chance, ce sera lui.

— Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autres ?

— Pour ton problème d'astronomie, même moi je pourrai te tutorer, fit la voix de Duff, légèrement étouffée par le mur de livres qu'il avait érigé.

Leanne l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers le coin de la salle commune où le préfet en chef travaillait. Il ne leva pas la tête, même lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui. Elle dut se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. A contrecœur (et elle se dit que c'était une mauvaise façon de commencer la relation avec son tuteur), il posa sa plume et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

— Oui ? fit-il d'une voix traînante. Si c'est à propos de Fred et George, nous avons, certes, des liens de sang mais je ne suis en rien responsable de leurs actes et jusqu'à la fin de ce devoir, je tiens même à dire que je m'en moque complètement.

Surprise, Leanne allait se mettre à rire mais en voyant le regard que Weasley lui adressa, elle sut que ce n'était pas la réaction appropriée.

— Hum, dit-elle un peu embarrassée. Je vais faire partir du programme de tutorat et je me demandais si par hasard, tu étais mon tuteur.

Voir le spectre de sa fratrie s'éloigner sembla aussitôt le détendre et le dérider.

— Je ne pense pas, fit-il songeur. J'ai déjà plusieurs élèves à tutorer pour l'instant.

Leanne dut avoir l'air déçue (quitte à devoir travailler, autant être avec celui qui vous donnez le plus de chance de réussite car au plus vite elle réussirait, au plus vite elle serait débarrassée de cette corvée), puisqu'il reprit aussitôt, essayant d'avoir l'air plus convainquant.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien. Je crois qu'il ya pas mal de Serdaigles qui se sont justement lancés.

Super, des Serdaigles. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se voir expliquer quelque chose par des personnes convaincues qu'il s'agissait de l'enfance de l'art.

— Attends un peu, reprit Percy d'une voix plus aigüe. Redis-moi ton nom.

— Sullivan, Leanne Sullivan.

— Oh… Oui, c'est ça.

Croisant son regard, il se reprit aussitôt.

— Enfin, tu verras, marmonna-t-il.

Elle eut beau insister, elle ne tira rien de plus de Weasley (si ce n'était une punition pour l'avoir harcelé et empêché de travailler, ce qui lui valut par la suite les félicitations des Jumeaux).

Les nouvelles n'arrivèrent que quelques jours plus tard. Par la voix de Duff, qui l'informa qu'un rendez-vous avait été fixé.

— Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle surexcité. C'est qui ? Une fille, un garçon ? Oh, un garçon, ce serait parfait ! Je le connais ? Il est comment ? C'est qui ?

Effrayé par sa réaction, Duff la dévisagea.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant.

Leanne ne put retenir un grognement. Cet idiot ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire des bêtises et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Notamment quand ça les concernait, elle et ses petits problèmes d'Astronomie.

— Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu le savoir ? siffla-t-elle froidement.

— Un mur me l'a dit, répondit Duff dans un ricanement.

Ce type était débile, Leanne venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Elle allait répliquer quand d'un geste de la tête, il désigna le tableau d'affichage. Vexée, elle ne le remercia pas et, la tête haute, prit la direction indiquée. Effectivement, une petite note était épinglée à son intention. L'écriture était petite et peu soignée. Le mot avait été écrit à la va-vite. Le rendez-vous était pour le soir même, dans la salle commune. Et elle était sommée d'être « à l'heure ». Souligné trois fois. La note n'étant pas signée, elle n'eut pas plus de détails sur l'identité de la personne qu'elle devrait rencontrer.

Mis à part le fait qu'elle était visiblement tombée sur une personne psychorigide. Ce qui promettait.

**oOo**

Leanne attendit et craignit toute la journée. A l'heure prévue, elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa à une table. D'un rapide regard, elle s'assura que Katie était à proximité. Toutes deux avaient décidé d'un signe au cas où le tuteur... bref, au cas où une extraction rapide était à envisager.

Six heures sonnèrent et personne ne vint. Pour quelqu'un qui avait tant insisté pour qu'elle soit à l'heure, c'était le comble.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa place à un groupe bruyant de septième années. Du coin de l'œil, Leanne vit Katie plonger. Son Capitaine étant parmi eux, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se cacher.

Leanne soupira et reporta son attention vers les parchemins qu'elle avait descendus. Si au moins, c'était dans une autre matière que le bat blessait. Mais non, c'était stupide et ridicule d'avoir de telles lacunes en Astronomie.

Une voix masculine la fit sursauter.

— Sullivan ?

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Dubois (mâle de deuxième catégorie, méritant la première mais déclassée par Katie Bell pour troubles psychologiques agravés).

— Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

— Tu es Leanne Sullivan ?

— Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, surprise d'avoir été identifiée. Tu cherches Katie ?

— Hein ? fit-il surpris. Non, je... Pourquoi, elle a fait quelque chose ?

— Non, euh, non, je ne crois pas.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser une pensée. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre.

— Je suis ton tuteur.

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas spécialement marrante. Quoi que diablement sexy (tous les joueurs de Quidditch l'était), Olivier Dubois n'était pas franchement la personne idéale pour le tutorat. Katie était sûrement derrière tout ça. Surprenant le regard de Duff non loin, Leanne sut qu'en réalité une autre personne était sûrement à blâmer. Dubois se méprit sur les raisons de son air renfrogné.

— Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est vrai ! MacGonagall m'a appelé.

Le cœur de Leanne fit un bond. Voilà bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Les génies étaient rarement sportifs, de deuxième catégorie (première quoi qu'en dise Katie !) ou diablement sexy. A vrai dire, jusque-là elle ignorait même que Dubois puisse être un génie. Mais il devait bien l'être pour qu'on confie à ses soins des élèves dans le besoin.

— T... Toi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

— Je suis capable d'aider, expliqua-t-il résigné, visiblement habitué à ce que l'on soit dubitatif à ce sujet.

Leanne se reprit rapidement. Loin d'elle l'idée de vouloir vexer le séduisant et charismatique (bien qu'un peu fêlé, l'affirmait Katie... mais seulement pour faire la blasée, Leanne le savait) capitaine de Quidditch.

— Je pensais que ton temps était précieux.

Olivier leva alors un sourcil.

— C'est vrai, reconnut-il en se rengorgeant. Mais...

Il sembla un instant hésiter.

— Disons que je suis… _philanthrope_.

Leanne acquiesça. Il lui semblait bien que sans être mauvais, Dubois n'était pas non plus le premier de la classe. Et quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix s'élevait pour se demander s'il était bien l'homme de la situation. Le reste de sa conscience ne se posait même pas la question.

— Alors ? fit Dubois. Ça te convient ?

La voix grave de son aîné la fit sortir de ses pensées.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais que si nous nous retrouvons un soir par semaine pour commencer, ça pourra être un bon début. Une fois que tes besoins auront été cernés, nous pourrons envisager de fixer d'autres rendez-vous.

A ce mot, Leanne sentit son visage s'embraser. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa gêne par une toux faiblarde.

— Parfait, tenta-t-elle de dire d'un air dégagé.

— Alors..., dit Dubois en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu as des besoins en quoi ?

L'intensité avec laquelle il la dévisagea la pétrifia. Il était une chose d'avouer à Percy Weasley qu'on n'était pas foutu d'avoir plus de T en Astronomie. C'en était une autre de le faire (et donc de paraître stupide) devant l'un des garçons les mieux bâtis de la maison (bien sûr, il y _avait_ plus mignon, mais Dubois avait le charme de l'homme mûr). Consciente que sa réputation la précéderait (et que Katie n'aurait aucun problème pour rectifier la vérité), Leanne préféra avouer.

— Astronomie.

Olivier s'étrangla à moitié et eut la politesse de transformer cela en une toux gênée. Voilà, elle était totalement stupide désormais.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-il en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

— Ca n'est pas drôle du tout.

— Excuse-moi, je ne moque pas.

Leanne n'avait même pas besoin de voir son sourire amusé pour ne pas être convaincue. Dubois se ressaisit et s'expliqua.

— Je t'assure, je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que... Ca me rappelle quelqu'un. Et je ne pensais pas que ça puisse vraiment arriver.

— La preuve, marmonna-t-elle vexée.

Un contact sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Dubois y avait posé une main compatissante et rassurante.

— On va y remédier.

Leanne baissa la tête pour cacher sa rougeur (un mâle de deuxième catégorie l'avait touchée avec affection en public). Le sourire de son tout nouveau tuteur l'intrigua. Dubois attrapa ses cours et commença à les parcourir, commentant chaque devoir qu'on lui avait rendu. Et s'effarant devant chacune de ses erreurs (Leanne le sentait mais elle n'en avait cure).

Il était quand même sacrément mignon, se surprit-elle à penser. Katie n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. Mais Olivier Dubois... était Olivier Dubois. Le Quidditch l'avait marqué. Un coup de batte lui avait légèrement déformé le nez (il arborait ça comme une blessure de guerre... Totalement stupide comme attitude mais tellement sexy en même temps). Une mâchoire et des épaules bien dessinées. Un athlète en somme. Et même si Leanne n'aimait pas le Quidditch plus que ça, elle devenait reconnaître qu'il se dégageait quelque chose des garçons montant sur des balais. La seule chose qu'elle aimait dans ce sport était de toute façon les garçons qui y jouaient.

**oOo**

Le premier cours fut un moment stressant à préparer. Leanne savait désormais qui était son tuteur. Il savait également qu'elle était nulle en Astronomie. Elle n'avait donc plus rien à lui prouver. Enfin, elle avait plutôt tout à lui prouver. C'est donc d'humeur studieuse, nerveuse et un peu apprêtée qu'elle descendit deux soirs plus tard (entraînement de Quidditch oblige) dans la Salle Commune, prête à travailler.

Dubois avait préparé une carte du ciel, pour faire une première évaluation. Le principe était simple, il pointait quelques astres, Leanne devait décliner leur identité. Cela était censé révéler son niveau en la matière.

— Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh... la lune, répondit-elle lentement.

Surpris par sa réponse, Dubois l'observa un instant avant de se pencher vers la carte céleste pour vérifier.

— Ah oui, fit-il, tentant de dissimuler son embarras. Mais parfois, tu sais, c'est bien de reprendre les bases.

Leanne hocha la tête et sourit docilement.

― C'est déjà ça, ajouta Olivier en se replongeant dans ses papiers à la recherche d'une autre question à poser. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu perturbé.

Leanne sentit son sourire s'agrandir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle provoquait ça. Du moins, chez quelqu'un digne d'intérêt.

― C'est idiot, reprit son tuteur, mais… ce garçon n'arrête pas de nous dévisager.

Son charme naturel ne valait visiblement pas la fascination suspecte de Duff pour le tutorat. A l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, celui-ci ne se lassait pas de les observer.

― C'est un ami à toi ? finit par demander Dubois.

― Pas du tout, autant l'ignorer.

― Pourquoi il nous observe comme ça ?

― Parce qu'il déteste qu'on fasse de l'Astronomie sans lui ? tenta Leanne d'un ton léger.

Le rire de Dubois la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et découvrit qu'il lui souriait. Sans même avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, Leanne sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était l'effet première catégorie, ça. Elle pouvait le jurer.

― Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Olivier intrigué.

― Grands dieux ! Non !

Son rire était vraiment charmant, décréta Leanne lorsqu'il retentit une seconde fois.

― Il est jaloux, expliqua-t-elle, ayant subitement une idée.

― De moi ? s'étonna Dubois.

Qu'est-ce que Gavin Duff n'aurait pas à envier à Olivier Dubois ? Il était même capable d'assurer du tutorat. C'était presque mignon de sa part de le demander.

― Non, de _moi_ ! se moqua-t-elle.

L'éclat de rire qu'elle avait attendu ne vint malheureusement. Un regard lui suffit à comprendre que Dubois ne l'avait pas cru.

― Il n'est pas… amoureux de toi, fit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Dubois était décidément très, très premier degré. Elle s'en rappellerait.

**oOo**

Une fois son niveau évalué, Dubois mit en place un programme d'études serré. Et même si Katie l'avait mise en garde contre son côté tyrannique, Leanne dut reconnaître que ce garçon était organisé. Plutôt que d'y voir de la rigidité, Leanne préférait se dire qu'il mettait du cœur à ce qu'il faisait. Dans le tutorat comme dans le Quidditch. Preuve qu'elle aussi comptait pour lui. Le genre de d'idées qui la faisait sourire. Y avait-il plus réjouissant que la perspective d'être chère au cœur d'un garçon aussi sexy ?

A la voir trop heureuse de travailler, ses amis finirent par se poser des questions.

— Alors, tes cours avec Dubois ?

— Ca se passe bien, claironna Sullivan ravie.

Leanne franchit les portes de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner sans réaliser que Katie ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle se tourna et la découvrit quelques mètres en arrière, en train de la dévisager.

— C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Rien. Je veux juste dire que ça se passe… _bien_.

— Leanne Sullivan, je te connais, gronda la joueuse de Quidditch. Et je connais Olivier Dubois. Je vois mal en quoi des cours supplémentaires, en Astronomie, sur du temps que l'on prend à Olivier sur le Quidditch, peuvent bien se passer.

— Et pourtant Katie, claironna-t-elle avec bonne humeur, ça se passe bien.

Visiblement, croire au bonheur des autres était une chose que Katie Bell ne pouvait pas réaliser. Elle ne se départit pas de son air méfiant.

— Tu me caches quelque chose.

Pensant un instant à la convaincre, Leanne finit par renoncer. Elle préférait garder pour elle ses pensées. Rien ne l'empêchait en revanche de l'embêter.

— Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle fit son possible pour rendre mystérieux.

C'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Tout se passait bien. Evidemment, elle aurait préféré faire autre chose de ses soirées. Et Dubois passait parfois plus de temps à parler de Quidditch (sport navrant, s'il en était) que d'Astronomie (bizarrement, cela s'avérait être pire que l'astronomie pour Sullivan). Mais Leanne adorait véritablement ces rendez-vous. A vrai dire, elle était même amoureuse du terme « rendez-vous ». En particulier lorsque c'était Olivier qui le prononçait.

Elle adorait ces petits moments là. Et finalement, Dubois s'avérait être un garçon normal. Diablement sexy mais normal. Leanne savait que son sort faisait des envieuses. Notamment chez les tutorées tombées avec Percy Weasley. Et elle adorait le lien qu'elle sentait se tisser entre eux. Souvent épuisé, Dubois, en confiance, semblait se lâcher avec elle. Il n'avait pas fallu trois séances pour qu'il en vienne à la surnommer Sully.

Et c'était une chose qu'elle adorait.

Alors qu'il ne lui avait sûrement jamais parlé depuis ces quatre dernières années, Dubois ne manquait jamais de la saluer lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Et malgré ce que Duff, affreusement jaloux, disait, ce « Sully », elle adorait.

— Hé Sully, j'espère que tu as révisé.

— Sully, passe-moi le sel ! Au fait, parle-moi un peu de la deuxième lune de Saturne ?

— Sully, si MacGonagall te demande, tu peux lui dire quel formidable tuteur je fais ?

Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Et elle se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise face au regard que la directrice de maison arborait. Qui n'avait nul besoin d'être décodé.

Elle ne parla non plus à personne du rire qui avait échappé au professeur Sinistra lorsqu'elle appris par qui elle était tutorée.

Leanne ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité. Elle attendait avec impatience chaque rendez-vous, elle s'était mise à se pomponner pour s'y présenter. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. Un sport pour lequel elle était très douée.

Et dans chacune de ses hypothèses, elle finissait par sortir avec Dubois. Quoi de plus romantique comme début d'histoire que du tutorat ?

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour en parler à tous ces rabat-joies !

**oOo**

Avant de décider de quoi que ce soit, un point restait à élucider. Un jour, sur le chemin du cours de Botaniques, elle décida de se lancer.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Dubois et toi ?

Elle avait tenté d'avoir l'air dégagée. A en juger par la vitesse à laquelle Katie se tourna vers elle, c'était complètement raté.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Non, pourquoi ?

— Ben… Il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à Bell.

— Arrête, reprit Leanne vexée, c'est vrai ! Il passe son temps à… te dévorer du regard.

— Dévorer du regard ? Leanne, je pense que tu te fais des idées.

Leanne détourna la tête. C'était facile pour elle de dire ça. Elle était aux premières loges quand Olivier la voyait entrer dans la Salle Commune lors des séances de tutorat.

— Est-ce que par hasard, après m'avoir dévorée du regard, il ne t'aurait pas demandé si je mangeais bien dernièrement ?

D'abord surprise, Leanne dut reconnaître qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. La bouche grande ouverte, interloquée, Katie la dévisagea.

— Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-elle effarée. Tu craques pour lui !

— Pas du tout ! se défendit Sullivant, froidement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

— Tu as eu peur qu'il en pince pour moi !

— Peur ? cracha Leanne avec dégoût. Non, je me demandais juste si tu étais au courant. C'est bizarre comme comportement. Et ça serait préjudiciable à l'équipe.

Bell éclata de rire.

— « Préjudiciable à l'équipe »? Ma vieille, vous allez faire une jolie paire, ton tuteur et toi !

Voilà typiquement pourquoi elle n'avait jusque-là pas voulu lui en parler. Katie ne respectait rien parfois.

— Leanne, fit sa meilleure amie pour l'apaiser. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Dubois.

Sentant le sang déserter son visage, Leanne eut subitement froid.

— Mais c'était il y a longtemps, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer. Et c'est terminé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que lui ne m'aimait pas. Et parce que... c'est Dubois.

Elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

— Je ne veux surtout pas t'encourager dans cette voie mais Dubois me dévisage uniquement pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas pris de poids. Ce qui, selon lui, pourrait être dommageable à l'équipe…

— C'est vrai ?

Avec une certaine tristesse, Katie acquiesça. Un peu coupable, Leanne se sentit soulagée.

— Ne rêve pas, ceci dit, reprit Katie avec dureté. Cela ne marchera jamais.

Leanne n'écouta pas ses mises en garde. Katie n'était pas un danger, elle en était certaine désormais. Même si scénaristique ment, ce genre de triangle amoureux pouvait être intéressant, Sullivan doutait quant à sa capacité à l'emporter.

C'est en ce faisant cette remarque que Leanne dût admettre que Katie avait raison. Son tuteur l'avait fait craquer.

**oOo**

Pour que sa potentielle histoire ait des chances de fonctionner, Leanne décida d'en apprendre plus sur son tuteur. Passé sa passion pour le sport, Dubois était un véritable secret. Avec elle, il ne parlait que d'Astronomie et de Quidditch. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, comparé aux restes de l'école, elle devait s'estimer heureuse de parler avec lui d'Astronomie.

Dubois semblait aimer cultiver le secret. Il détournait chacune de ses questions. Quelle était sa couleur favorite ? Son dessert préféré ? Le sortilège qu'il parvenait le mieux à lancer ?

Des choses insignifiantes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui arracher.

Autant dire qu'il était mission impossible d'évoquer une éventuelle petite amie.

Elle dût se résoudre un jour à aborder cette question avec Percy Weasley (ce qui ressemblait de plus proche à un ami et le seul avec qui elle puisse parler sans que cela paraisse suspect). En bonne amie qu'elle était, Katie avait refusé de s'en charger.

Weasley était venu à sa rencontre en fait. Il voulait savoir comment se passer le tutorat avec Dubois. Les gens étaient toujours assez sceptiques à ce sujet. Leanne l'avait vite rassuré. A son dernier devoir d'Astronomie, elle avait eu un P grâce à lui. Et elle dût aussitôt rappeler qu'elle était avant ça une adepte du T.

― Dubois a une petite amie ? finit-elle par se lancer.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Percy (il fallait s'en douter, c'était une question saugrenue).

— Je me pose la question parce que le tutorat lui prend pas mal de temps, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il se donne à fond, vraiment, et je voudrais pas que ça lui attire des ennuis. Pas de problème de jalousie.

— Le tutorat n'est rien en comparaison du temps que lui prend le Quidditch. Donc si jalousie il devait y avoir, ce ne serait pas pour ça, rassure-toi. T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Leanne le remercia d'un sourire. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Quitte à se dévoiler, elle insista.

— Dis-moi de qui il s'agit, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Je voudrais vraiment aller m'excuser.

Cette fois-ci, cela ne prit pas. Et c'est avec méfiance que Weasley lui répondit.

— Dubois n'a pas de petite amie.

— Oh, fit-elle en s'éloignant. Le problème est réglé comme ça.

— Tu ne devrais pas, répliqua Percy froidement.

— Pas quoi ?

— T'y intéresser.

— Ah mais pas du tout, se défendit-elle. Je sais pas ce qui te fait croire que...

Percy ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il s'approcha et parla avec une certaine tristesse.

— Vraiment, c'est pas contre toi, tu es une fille mignonne. T'as l'air gentille mais... Ne le prends pas mal, tu n'as aucune chance.

Raté ! Comment voulait-il qu'elle le prenne ?

— Et pourquoi ?

— Dubois est un garçon compliqué. Pas gay, attention. C'est vrai qu'il est célibataire mais laisse tomber. C'est sans espoir.

Ce n'étaient pas des mots suffisants pour la faire renoncer. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que Weasle voulait insinuer. Il ne voulait sûrement pas être méchant mais cela était assez vexant.

Et quand Leanne Sullivan était vexée, elle avait tendance à ne rien lâcher.

**oOo**

— Ca va te paraître bizarre mais je suis certaine que ça m'irait de sortir avec un mec comme ça.

Un déluge s'était abattu dans la soirée. Comme tous les autres, Leanne et Katie avaient trouvé refuge dans la Salle Commune. Et si Katie jouait aux cartes pour s'occuper, Sullivan s'adonnait à son nouveau passe-temps favori : observer Dubois à la dérobée.

— Comme quoi ? grogna sa meilleure amie.

— Un mec carrément sexy.

— Et complètement taré, je te le rappelle.

D'un geste de la main, Leanne écarta sa remarque.

— Je pourrais _totalement_ être avec lui.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas le savoir à l'avance.

— Si.

— Leanne, soupira Katie. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec un mec.

La stupeur la priva un instant de sa capacité à parler.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua-t-elle blessée.

— Au contraire. Si tu l'avais fait, nous l'aurions tous su. Vous l'auriez hurlé au monde entier.

— Elle a raison.

En embuscade non loin, Duff avait évidemment tout entendu. Vexée, Leanne leva fièrement le menton.

— Ca ne change rien au fait que je pourrais sortir avec un mec comme lui.

Et c'est en ce mardi soir pluvieux que Leanne prit sa décision. La chance souriait aux audacieux. Dubois l'avait lui-même dit. Dans un contexte totalement différent, certes. Mais alors qu'elle faisait semblant de l'écouter (comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une parenthèse quidditchienne, phénomène de plus en plus courant, hélas), elle avait saisi cette phrase au vol. Un signe assurément.

Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle n'était pas vilaine, même Duff qui ne l'aimait pas en convenait (comment cela était arrivé dans la conversation, elle l'ignorait). Elle avait besoin d'aide (un homme a toujours besoin de se sentir utile). Et Dubois était seul.

Alors, pourquoi pas elle ?

Cette décision prise (ce qui restait encore de plus facile à faire), lui restait à s'organiser. Un plan de séduction devait être échafaudé. Durant quelques jours, elle tenta de rassembler ses idées et griffonna sur un bout de papier :

**Comment plaire à Olivier Dubois ?**

Etre une fille mignonne, c'est toujours mieux.

Aimer le Quidditch.

Après une discussion avec Katie à ce sujet, elle réalisa que cet amour là ne pourrait pas être feint. Et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se forcer à aimer ce sport idiot aux joueurs beaux comme des dieux. Alors, elle le rectifia.

Connaître les règles élémentaires du Quidditch.

Et c'était loin d'être gagné.

**oOo**

― Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

Katie faisait preuve d'un pessimisme à toute épreuve. En tant qu'unique interlocutrice de Leanne sur ce point (les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour savoir tenir leur langue), elle aurait pu au moins faire l'effort d'être touché par ce privilège. Mais non, chaque fois que Leanne abordait le sujet, elle trouvait toujours à redire et à grommeler. Autant dire que cela durait toute la journée !

― C'est un homme, Katie ! s'écria-t-elle agacée de devoir le lui rappeler. Un vrai !

― Oui, physiquement.

― Oui, ce n'est pas comme ces benêts qu'on fréquente. Il en a vraiment l'air !

― Physiquement, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle.

― Quoi physiquement ? Katie, franchement tu me déçois là ! Je croyais que tu ne jugeais pas sur le physique !

Surprise par la virulence de sa réaction, Katie se contenta de soupirer et de hausser les épaules.

― Tu verras…

Ce qui poussa Leanne à croire que mettre une autre personne dans la confidence ne serait peut-être pas trop demandé.

**oOo**

Force fut de constater qu'aimer le Quidditch était pour Leanne une chose impossible. En apprendre les règles était une véritable torture. Leanne se demandait bien où tant de gens pouvaient y trouver une once de plaisir. Parce qu'Olivier Dubois avait beau être son nouveau dieu vivant, il ne rendait pas le Quiddtich plus intéressant. Et étant donnée que _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ faisait office de livre le plus emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école (un non-sens sur lequel elle et Mme Pince au moins s'entendaient), elle ne parvint à mettre la main dessus qu'une petite heure, en négociant avec un première année et ne parvint pas à passer les dix premières pages.

Leanne avait besoin d'aide, et rapidement. Hocher bêtement de la tête lorsqu'Olivier évoquait par allusion ce sujet ne la porterait pas tout droit à son cœur. Et à en juger par les détails dans lesquels il se permettait d'entrer désormais (preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance d'un certain côté), Leanne devait commencer à se méfier.

― Ok, j'abandonne, déclara un soir Katie en quittant la table de la Grande Salle où elles s'étaient installées.

― Tu ferais une très mauvaise tutrice...

Comme de bien entendu, sa plaisanterie ne la fit pas rire..

― Excuse-moi, _Sully_, reprit Katie les lèvres pincées, mais tu n'es pas vraiment une bonne élève.

Katie lui avait paru la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider. Mais même elle abandonnait désormais.

― Mais ce sport n'a réellement aucun intérêt, expliqua Leanne pour se défendre.

Ok, vexer sa meilleure amie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais ça n'était rien d'autre que la vérité.

― Merci, marmonna Katie.

― Oh, pitié, tu ne l'as pas non plus inventé.

Elle-même aimait les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Elle ne prenait pas non plus comme une insulte personnelle que les gens ne puissent pas les apprécier. Loin de partager son point de vue, Katie ramassa rapidement les divers parchemins qu'elle avait tenter d'utiliser pour rendre son propos plus vivant.

― Peut-être que Dubois était un saint de vouloir répandre la sainte parole du sport sur son temps libre mais si tu as l'intention que je t'explique les choses, tu as plutôt intérêt à montrer un peu de respect à ton professeur.

― Excuse-moi, concéda Leanne la tête basse (entendre le nom de son tuteur la ramenait à une cruelle réalité). C'est juste trop… compliqué pour moi. Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de toutes ces règles et toutes ces balles. Tout simplement. Ca ne rentre pas.

― Pourquoi viens-tu dans le stade alors ? demanda Katie.

Leanne s'abstint de répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les beaux supporters, tout simplement. Ca et le fait que tout le monde y allait.

La dévisageant longuement, Katie sembla finalement se raviser. Avec lenteur, elle reprit place sur le banc à côté de son amie et tenta une dernière fois.

― Quelle est l'unique situation dans laquelle on peut interrompre un match ?

Katie l'avait dit et répété. Mais Leanne ne pouvait s'en rappeler. A la place lui vinrent en tête les satellites de Saturne, répétés pendant deux heures avec Dubois.

― La fin du monde, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

― Débrouille-toi !

Sans même se laisser émouvoir par ses supplications, Katie la planta là. Leanne vit avec agacement Gavin Duff prendre sa place.

― Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il surpris.

― Elle refuse de m'apprendre les règles du Quidditch, répliqua Leanne pincée.

― Tu veux apprendre les règles du Quidditch, toi ?

Un regard suffisait d'habitude à le faire décamper. A la place de ça, Duff prit son plus bel air consterné.

― Dire que j'ai failli demander pourquoi… l'entendit-elle marmonner.

― Ne rêve pas, répondit Leanne en rassemblant ses affaires (des parchemins vierges sur lesquels elle aurait sûrement dû noter), je te ne ferai pas l'honneur de te demander ce service.

― Evidemment. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé à le lui demander, à _lui_… siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Leanne ne réagit pas sur l'instant. Elle regarda Duff s'éloigner et comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire. L'évidence venait de la frapper. Par honte, elle avait d'abord refusé d'avouer ses lacunes à Dubois.

Mais tout bien réfléchi, y avait-il une personne mieux placé pour l'initier ? Lui apprendre son art. Cette idée lui plaisait, cela ne pouvait que marcher.

**oOo**

Le début de la saison de Quidditch approchant à grand pas, Dubois se montra véritablement ravi d'expliquer à Leanne les bases de son art. Le Quidditch avait légèrement eu tendance à déborder lors de leurs dernières séances.

Trop heureuse de jouer le rôle de la confidente, Leanne n'avait pas osé protester (même si l'échéance d'un devoir d'Astronomie important approchait et que moult menaces du corps enseignant avait été proférées).

Le jour de la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait espéré le croiser mais avait dû se contenter de passer la journée en compagnie de ses amis. Il en fut de même pour la soirée. Mais ce qui lui paraissait être une journée mortellement ratée (clairement, même en essayant, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu et Duff leur avait collé au train quasiment toute la journée) finit par prendre un peu d'intérêt.

Bien sûr, elle avait été épouvanté du sort réservé à la Grosse Dame par ce psychopathe de Sirius Black (même si tout le monde reconnaissait que la Grosse Dame pouvait être très désagréable quand elle s'y mettait), mais l'idée de passer tous ensemble la nuit dans la Grande Salle avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Bien sûr, elle n'en parla pas au professeur MacGonagall lorsqu'elle tenta de lui expliquer que le traumatisme l'empêcherait d'être au maximum de ses capacités pour ses examens du lendemain matin (visiblement, sa directrice de maison n'était pas très au fait de la psychologie humaine). Cet échec subit, elle tenta de repérer son tuteur dans la forêt de lits improvisés et ne put retenir un grognement quand Katie lui fit signe d'approcher, littéralement à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Olivier.

― Ne sois pas ridicule, lui dit sa meilleure amie. Explique-moi comment tu aurais justifié d'aller t'installer à côté de lui alors qu'il doit sûrement être entouré de ses meilleurs amis.

Pour cette fois, Leanne dut reconnaître que Katie avait raison. De mauvaise grâce, elle se laissa tomber sur un sac de couchage, non loin, entourée de ses amis et des gens de son année. Déçue par cette journée, elle resta muette, ignorant les chuchotements alentours, observant le ballet des fantômes inquiets au-dessus de leurs têtes.

― Hé Sully !

Entendre son surnom, à peine chuchoté, la fit sursauter. La voix était féminine, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer.

― Pardon ? fit-elle en tournant la tête vers la Poufsouffle installée non loin.

― Regarde les étoiles, répondit-elle simplement.

Ou peut-être était-elle déjà en train de rêver. Personne ne dirait ça normalement.

― Hein ?

La jeune fille parut agacée.

― Ca ne vient pas de moi ! se justifia-t-elle. On ne se connaît même pas. Mais on m'a demande de faire passer ce message à Sullivan. « Sully, regarde les étoiles ».

― Oh...

Sans plus de cérémonie, la Poufsouffle se retourna vers ses amies. Ce surnom, ça ne pouvait venir que de lui. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, songeuse, et laissa ses yeux errer au plafond. Quand l'évidence la frappa.

Un petit couinement de satisfaction lui échappa.

― T'en as mis du temps à comprendre, marmonna Duff non loin.

Leanne l'ignora. Le plafond magique était magnifique ce soir. Et effectivement, les conditions étaient parfaites pour un moment d'observation.

― Tu aurais dû me laisser essayer d'aller là-bas! siffla-t-elle en direction de Katie.

― Tu aurais été ridicule !

Leanne l'ignora. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas être plus près de lui.

― En règle générale ou à l'instant?

Duff avait dit cela pour la provoquer.

― Les deux.

Et ça n'était rien d'autre que la stricte vérité.

**oOo**

Le match tant attendu (par le reste de l'école) était enfin arrivé. Et pour la première fois de l'année, Leanne s'y rendit pour une autre raison que Katie (elle s'était toujours sentie obligée).

Evidemment, l'équipe perdit. Enfin, cela n'était pas prévisible mais étant donné que dans son plan de séduction, un chapitre entier avait été rédigé pour une phase « d'après-match victorieux », que cela ne puisse pas être mis en place ne l'avait pas étonné.

Elle avait cependant remarqué que Katie avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi absolument effroyable en demandant à ce que le match soit rejoué (et qu'elle sache, l'irruption de Détraqueurs était moins pire que la fin du monde, qui ne permettait même pas que le match soit rejoué !). Dubois lui, avait refusé. Le geste était très noble et avait fermé le caquet de pas mal de monde. Leanne avait senti son admiration devenir un peu plus grande.

― Je voudrais aller le voir... soupira-t-elle après que Katie les ait finalement rejoints dans la Salle Commune, sinistre pour une fois.

― Franchement, je te le déconseille, répondit Katie tristement. Et de toute façon, on risque de ne pas le voir avant un petit moment.

Leanne avait mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'une phase d'attaque « d'après match victorieux » était sûrement moins profitable qu'une phase « d'après défaite lamentable qui nécessite un grand besoin d'amour et de réconfort ».

― Par simple curiosité, demanda Duff d'une voix aigue, tu lui dirais quoi?

Ca, pour être honnête, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'avait pas pensé dire... mais plutôt agir.

― J'en sais rien, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle tristement.

― A Katie, tu lui dirais quoi?

Elle leva la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie. Le match avait été rude. Katie en avait le visage marqué. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, ses cheveux trempées. Elle avait les yeux gonflés. Evidemment, elle avait dû pleurer. Une seule chose lui vint à l'idée.

― Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu sais.

Katie lui fit la tête le reste de la soirée. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Dubois n'ait pas cherché à se montrer.

**oOo**

Serdaigle gagna contre Serpentard (et cette fois-ci, aucun argument ne put convaincre Leanne de se rendre au stade). La victoire s'éloignait de plus en plus pour Gryffondor. Et l'humeur de son adorable tuteur s'en ressentait. Leanne réalisa à quel point le sourire de Dubois était charmant quand ce dernier disparut définitivement.

Et son T au dernier devoir d'Astronomie ne vint rien arranger. Elle se retrouva obligée d'expliquer à Olivier qu'elle avait préféré le laisser se concentrer sur son match plutôt que de l'embêter pour ses notes (ce qui vu le résultat de son match, vu son avancée dans son plan de séduction et vu le savon que Sinistra lui avait passé, n'avait pas était une opération fructueuse).

-— Tu aurais dû m'en parler, avait dit Olivier, très sérieux. C'est mon rôle de te faire réussir. Je n'ai pas envie de donner des raisons supplémentaires à certaines personnes de me prendre pour un idiot. Je me suis engagé à te faire réussir. Tu réussiras. Et la vielle chouette s'en mordra les doigts.

L'air si sérieux d'Olivier avait amusé Leanne. Elle l'ignorait, mais à sa place, Katie en aurait été terrorisée.

Sullivan accueillit les vacances de Noël avait un certain soulagement. Même si cela signifiait ne plus voir ses amis ni son tuteur durant quinze jours, cela signifiait aussi l'arrêt des cours.

Au 1er janvier au matin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue devant le paquet de lettres de bonnes années qu'elle avait trouvé après la livraison du courrier (magique comme moldu). Elle avait secrètement espéré une lettre d'Olivier. Après tout, entre tuteur et tutorée, cela se faisait. En tous cas, elle l'avait fait. Et n'ayant toujours obtenue aucune réponse le jour de la rentrée, elle se surprit à penser que cela n'avait finalement peut-être pas été une bonne idée. Elle n'avait rien eu alors que la simple politesse l'aurait imposé.

Tout comme le bonjour que Dubois lui avait refusé en lui passant à coté en l'ignorant en fin de journée.

Katie mit fin à ses plans (surcre, pleurs, sucre et lamentations) pour la soirée en lui expliquant la raison de son tourment. Un simple balai. Encore Potter et une de ses foutues idées. Un de ces jours, elle irait volontiers lui dire d'arrêter de torturer ainsi ce pauvre Olivier.

Il fallut à Dubois quelques jours pour se calmer et quelques rendez-vous supplémentaires pour qu'il commence à arrêter de ruminer. C'est à cet instant là qu'il lui annonça que certains rendez-vous seraient purement et simplement supprimés. La saison reprenait. Les entraînements aussi. Il eut beau lui assurer qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et qu'elle remonterait ses notes, Leanne se sentit profondément délaissée. Et lorsqu'on essaye d'exercer un quelconque pouvoir de séduction, ce n'est pas une chose facile à encaisser.

**oOo**

Supporter un retour à la normale (comprendre Astronomie, astronomie, astronomie...) avec un tuteur épuisé (cinq entraînements par semaine, c'était de la folie) fut finalement profitable puisque le deuxième match de la saison (et sa présence était obligatoire) se termina par une victoire et un grand retour des chances de Gryffondor.

Ce soir-là aurait dû être _le soir_. L'instant propice à l'éclatement des sentiments. Avec un Dubois extatique (et d'après la rumeur, les Jumeaux avaient l'intention de faire entrer de l'alcool dans la Salle Commune), il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il réalise à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Leanne fondait de gros espoirs en cette soirée. Bien mal lui en prit.

Dubois fut un vrai courant d'air. Jamais là où il se trouvait la seconde auparavant. Jamais seul. Jamais prêt à lui parler.

Pire encore, lorsqu'elle parvint à lui mettre la main dessus (et pour cela, elle avait dû faire appel à Katie lasse de l'entendre geindre, celle-ci avait fini par accéder à sa requête), il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, surveillant le reste de la pièce du regard. Deux secondes après, quelqu'un prononçait son nom et lui rappliquait. Laissant son élève seule à écouter ses espoirs se briser.

Leanne retint avec peine ses sanglots dans les escaliers. Seule dans le dortoir, alors que tout le monde faisait la fête en bas, elle laissa libre cours à son bruyant chagrin, persuadée qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais. Elle sombra cependant rapidement et ne le réalisa que lorsque, dans son rêve, elle parvint enfin à mettre la main sur Olivier. Toute la maison semblait ravie. Ses camarades se mirent même à hurler. Elle et un mâle de première catégorie (quoi qu'en dise Katie !). Les cris de joie ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en cris de terreur. Des bruits de course dans les escaliers la tirèrent des bras de Morphée.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas à l'instant où Katie entrait dans le dortoir vide.

— Tu es encore là ? s'écria-t-elle essoufflée.

— Moui… marmonna Leanne encore endormie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Sirius Black était ici !

Dans le dortoir ? Et personne ne le lui avait dit ? Le cœur battant, Leanne scruta la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité.

— Mais non, idiote ! grogna Katie en l'attrapant par le bras et en la tirant hors de son lit. Il était dans la Tour. Il a essayé de tuer Harry !

Sans trop savoir comment, Leanne se retrouva un instant plus tard, au milieu de la Salle Commune, en pyjama, en train d'écouter le professeur MacGonagall décréter qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'ils devaient aller se coucher.

— Alors que Sirius Black était ici ? protesta Leanne en approchant de sa directrice de maison. Vous _plaisantez_ ?

— Non, Miss Sullivan, soupira la sorcière, fatiguée. Et je suppose qu'à cause de ça, vos notes en Astronomie vont encore chuter...

Le ricanement de Duff ne fut que rendre l'humiliation un peu plus cuisante. Leanne s'apprêtait à répliquer (un coup de pied à cette heure lui paraissait plus qu'approprié) lorsqu'elle entendit toutes proches les voix de Katie et Olivier.

— Dubois, atterris! soupirait-elle. Le match est terminé. Tu n'as plus besoin de me surveiller.

Loin de partager son avis, Dubois se chargea de recenser toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient encore lui arriver. Excédée, Katie finit par le planter là pour aller se coucher. Exactement ce qu'il voulait, jugea Leanne en voyant le sourire ravi que Dubois lui adressa.

— La vieille a raison, dit-il en approchant. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Tu plaisantes, répondit-elle avec gravité. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à dormir, comment je vais pouvoir le faire après ça ?

Le sourire d'Olivier s'élargit et il lui attrapa avec douceur le menton. Instinctivement, Leanne s'arrêta de respirer.

— Vu les marques que tu as, c'est au pied de biche qu'on a dû t'arracher ton oreiller.

Leanne fit mine de se fâcher mais devant l'étonnante bonne humeur de son tuteur, elle n'y parvint pas.

— A tous les coups, Flint doit être derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce coup-là était parfaitement calculé. Sullivan avait vite compris que « détester Marcus Flint » serait un atout essentiel pour toute fille se lançant à l'assaut d'Olivier. Selon elle, cette petite pique achèverait la conquête de Dubois pour ce soir-là. Simplement en lui faisait comprendre quelle fille drôle, spirituelle et anti-Flint elle était. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette boutade puisse avoir ses conséquences là.

— MacGonagall a raison, murmura Olivier en approchant. J'ai vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi.

Sullivan se raidit quand elle sentir le bras de Dubois passer sur ses épaules. Plus encore lorsque son épaule toucha son torse musclé et qu'il la fit avancer. Ses jambes pourtant en coton la portèrent jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

— Va te coucher, Sully ! lui ordonna-t-il en la relâchant. Et t'inquiète, je monte la garde.

Les émotions provoquées par le contact précédent altérèrent un court instant sa faculté de penser.

— Tu… tu vas rester là ? finit-elle par demander pleine d'espoir.

— Ouais... Mes potes n'ont pas l'air décidé à aller se coucher. Autant se rendre utile et continuer la soirée.

Elle devait à tout prix rester. Passer le reste de la nuit avec les 7ème année serait la cool attitude incarnée. Passer le reste de la nuit avec Dubois serait parfait. Surtout après le progrès qu'elle venait de faire. Mais alors qu'elle réalisait l'importance que cela prenait, elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de justifier sa présence (caprice mis à part et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait).

La mort dans l'âme, elle dut renoncer. Le sourire en coin de Dubois la sortit de ses pensées.

— Sympa ton pyjama !

Embarrassée, elle détourna le regard et tenta de ses mains de cacher certains motifs gênants de sa chemise de nuit. Dans un éclat de rire, Dubois commença à s'éloigner.

— Au fait, s'écria-t-elle précipitamment pour le retenir. Félicitations pour aujourd'hui.

— Merci, répondit-il avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence. Cela va te paraître horrible mais... même malgré _ça_, je passe sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Oh, elle voulait bien le croire. A peu de choses, cela aurait aussi pu être le sien.

**oOo**

Qui avait eu l'idée stupide de mettre un troll devant leur Salle Commune ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, même si les hypothèses allaient bon train. Leanne avait elle-même parier sur le professeur Flitwick (ne demandez pas pourquoi, sa côte auprès des bookmakers était la plus avantageuse à ce moment-là). Toujours était-il qu'elle devait, comme tous ses camarades supporter la présence du Chevalier de Catogan et de Marcus (une idée de Dubois… savoureuse) le Troll matin et soir.

Le destin (ou le hasard comme Duff aimait à l'appeler… Katie préférait « la désastreuse mémoire d'Olivier Dubois ») fit que leur rendez-vous suivant fut fixé au soir de la Saint-Valentin.

Et alors que les rares couples Gryffondo-gryffondoriens roucoulaient tranquillement devant la cheminée, que les célibataire vaquaient à leurs occupations, Leanne prit place avec une certaine fierté à leur place de travail habituelle.

— C'est bizarre, fit-elle après quelques minutes, en prenant bien soin de garder les yeux rivés à son parchemin. Je pensais que tu serais pris.

Le pli de concentration (enfin de perplexité, Leanne ne se faisait plus grande illusion sur son tuteur) qui barrait le front de Dubois disparut sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Qui moi ?

— Ouais, répondit Leanne avec un sourire gêné. C'est la Saint-Valentin et…

Un ricanement interrompit son argumentaire si soigneusement préparé.

— Un truc de filles ! marmonna Dubois en attrapant une carte céleste.

Elle n'eut guère à feindre d'être choquée. Tout parfait qu'il était, elle aurait préféré ignorer qu'il puisse avoir des cotés si… rustres. Dubois s'aperçut de son erreur (à croire qu'il l'avait fait toute la journée) et tenta de rectifier le tir.

— Enfin, c'est compliqué, expliqua-t-il. Mais je pensais honnêtement que toi tu serais prise. Ton copain va être jaloux. Ceci dit, j'imagine qu'en haut de sa tour, le professeur Sinistra appréciera une telle… abnégation.

Une subite inquiétude menaça de faire s'effondrer le plan que Leanne avait passé tant de temps à échafauder. Dubois ne pensait tout de même pas… qu'elle avait quelqu'un ?

— Quel copain ? fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

— Oh, tu veux dire que tu es célibataire ? s'étonna le septième année, embarrassé.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle se retint avec peine d'ajouter « qui t'a dit le contraire ? ». C'était tout à fait dans le genre de cet abruti de Duff de s'amuser à la contrarier. S'il s'était rendu coupable de ce méfait, pour le coup, elle l'éliminerait.

— Je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un. Une fillette mignonne comme toi !

Leanne passa sur le « fillette » pour se concentrer sur le « mignonne ». Dubois était un homme. La délicatesse lui était inconnue. Elle avait là un coup à jouer.

— Hé bien… non, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

Une personne normalement constituée aurait aussitôt demandé « pourquoi ? ». Ce que son tuteur adoré ne fit pas. Mais elle mit son manque de curiosité (elle ne voulait pas songer à un manque d'intérêt) sur le compte de la courtoisie. Constatant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas plus, elle décida de prendre une fois de plus les choses en main.

— En fait, dit-elle à mi-voix. Il y a bien quelqu'un, un garçon que j'aime beaucoup…

Rougir sur commande était encore au-delà de ses capacités, aussi s'efforça-t-elle de baisser les yeux et de prendre un air gêné.

— Il ne le sait pas, reprit-elle. Et pire encore, il ne le voit pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune chance.

Elle choisit cet instant pour lever les yeux dans sa direction. Dubois l'observait. Il lui sembla déceler quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Une espèce de douceur qui affola son cœur. Sa remarque l'avait plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il doit être stupide, le pauvre, soupira-t-il avec une grimace. Si tu veux mon avis, il serait bête de ne pas vouloir sortir avec toi. Vraiment très bête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur la carte qu'il tenait entre les mains, mettant fin à la conversation, aux confidences et aux espoirs de Leanne pour la journée.

— Exactement, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

**oOo**

Suite au désastre de la Saint-Valentin (malgré l'étincelle qu'elle avait perçu dans le regard de Dubois, il était difficile de considérer cette soirée comme une avancée… après tout, qu'il la sache célibataire était un pré-requis), Leanne dût admettre qu'elle se retrouva à court d'idées. La fin de la saison de Quidditch arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Ses examens de fin d'années aussi approchaient. Et eux, elle ne pouvait pas les éviter. Durant des jours et des soirées, elle attendit un geste de Dubois. Geste qui ne vint pas.

Même Sully commençait à ne plus lui faire d'effet. A cause de Troll Marcus, elle avait fini par envisager que Dubois puisse surnommer toutes les choses qui l'entouraient.

Les vacances de Pâques approchèrent. Le nouvel ensoleillement et l'approche du dernier match rendait les journées plus propices à la flânerie dans le parc et aux entraînements de Quidditch qu'aux révisions acharnées d'Astronomie.

Dubois en arriva à la même conclusion et décida de mélanger l'utile et l'agréable.

Leanne fut donc conviée à le rejoindre après l'entraînement du lundi. En la voyant s'installer dans les tribunes du stade, Katie prit peur et descendit vers elle en piqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda sa meilleure amie.

Ne l'ayant pas prévenue de son rendez-vous, Leanne s'était attendue à ce que Katie puisse être un peu désappointée. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant d'hostilité.

— Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle vexée. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là ?

— Leanne ! la menaça Bell. Si c'est pour mettre en place je ne sais plus quelle phase de ton plan, ce n'est même pas la peine. Ne mêle pas le Quidditch à ça et surtout…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Dubois.

— Hé, Sully! Ca va ?

Encore surprise par le discours de Katie, Leanne prit un court instant pour se ressaisir.

— Je suis un peu en avance, désolée.

— Pas de problème, répondit Dubois en faisait venir la caisse des balles d'un mouvement de baguette. Je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive.

Un immense sentiment de victoire lui gonflant la poitrine, Leanne se tourna vers Katie, prête à l'affronter.

— On a un cours, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire figé.

— Démerde-toi ! grogna Katie à l'adresse de son capitaine. Tu l'as cherché !

Attrapant son balai avec colère, elle prit la direction du garage sans rien ajouter. Ne comprenant rien aux raisons de son accès de fureur, Dubois sentit le besoin de se justifier.

— T'inquiète, elle a passé un mauvais entraînement.

Si le cours en soi fut un vrai délice (traîner dans le parc avec Dubois alors que le soleil se couchait… malgré les listes de satellites naturelles à réciter), Leanne franchit le seuil de la Salle Commune avec une certaine appréhension. Katie n'avait sûrement pas fini de décolérer mais elle-même, en repensant à ce qui s'était passée, était assez agacée. Elle la trouva sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Avec lenteur, Bell leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

— Quoi ?

Qu'elle fasse l'ignorant eut le don de lui mettre un peu plus les nerfs à vif.

— Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de l'entendre, marmonna Katie en retournant à sa lecture.

— Tiens donc ! fit Leanne suffoquée. Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne te plaira pas.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé, le regard que Katie lui avait lancé… Tous ces indices auraient dû pousser Leanne à faire machine arrière. Celle-ci les ignora et s'entêta.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment, répliqua Katie en claquant son livre. Tu… Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Alors laisse-le en paix !

Leanne se fendit d'un ricanement narquois.

— Oh, je vois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Ce que j'en sais ? Mais c'est ce que tout le monde voit ! s'emporta-t-elle avant de baisser la voix. Sullivan, réveille-toi ! Non seulement tu te rends ridicule en minaudant autour de lui de la sorte mais en plus, ce sera en vain ! Tu ne l'auras _jamais_.

— C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ?

— Ca m'a amusée de voir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller avant de t'en rendre compte. C'était marrant dans les premiers jours. Tout le monde en a profité. Mais le problème, c'est que justement, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser : Dubois n'est pas un garçon pour toi. Et il ne le sera jamais. Alors, arrête dès à présent les frais.

La gifler eut été certainement plus charitable. Leanne ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : s'entendre dire ce qu'une infime partie de son esprit avait toujours pensé ou que cela vienne de sa prétendue meilleure amie.

— S'il s'intéresse à toi, ajouta Katie, c'est uniquement à cause du tutorat.

— C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas ! répliqua Leanne. Le tutorat, c'est un signe. C'est le destin qui veut ça ! Que lui et moi, on se retrouve comme ça !

— Oh, c'est donc le destin qui fait que tu sois mauvaise en Astronomie ? ricana Katie sarcastique. Ne rejette pas tes fautes sur des forces obscures et incontrôlables.

— Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne peux l'être parfois, reprit Leanne sans se laisser abattre. Dubois est overbooké, ce serait idiot de le nier. Mais il a pris le temps de faire du tutorat. Et c'est tombé sur moi. Une bonne action ne peut avoir que de bonnes conséquences. J'aurais tort de ne pas essayer.

— Attends une seconde, fit Katie en se mettant debout. Tu penses _sincèrement_ que Dubois a fait don de son temps?

— Personne ne ferait ça pour le simple plaisir de le faire, signala Sullivan.

— Il est _obligé_ !

— N'importe quoi !

— MacGonagall l'a forcé à faire ça ! Pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui fait endurer.

Leanne la dévisagea un instant. Elle était ridicule, sincèrement.

— Pitié, Katie !

Katie secoua la tête, cherchant visiblement comment répliquer. Leanne se fendit d'un sourire. Malgré toute la mauvaise foi que son amie y mettait, elle gagnait. Il fallait positiver, c'était ça le secret.

— Tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton droit, soupira Katie tristement. Mets en route tes plans, tes phases, je m'en moque désormais. Mais laisse le Quidditch en dehors de ça. Tu t'es peut-être découverte une passion subite pour lui mais moi, ça fait un moment que je le côtoie. Et si la Coupe lui échappe encore cette année, Dubois ne s'en remettra pas. Pas après tout ça. Et si c'est à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'en alla. A partir de ce jour, Leanne n'adressa plus la parole à Katie.

**oOo**

Ne plus parler à sa meilleure amie, ne plus avoir de meilleure amie fut difficile. Leanne, soudainement isolée, réalisa à quel point elle avait pu se confier. Le ridicule la submergeait par moment quand elle pensait avec quelle duplicité Katie avait écouté tout ce temps-là. Elle était jalouse de sa relation avec son capitaine de Quidditch adoré voilà tout ! Katie, l'éternelle amoureuse, la jamais déclarée, ne supportait pas que sa meilleure amie ose s'attaquer à une proie de choix. Attendre que le garçon convoité se tourne vers elle était facile, se mettre au centre de son champ de vision était nettement plus osé. Cela, Bell ne l'admettrait jamais.

Heureusement, la perspective de progresser avec Olivier continuait à la faire avancer. Lui aussi s'était rendu compte de ce brusque revirement d'amitié mais avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas en parler.

La veille de la grande finale, il lui fut difficile de ne pas aborder le sujet. Mais jamais il ne mentionna le nom de Katie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu gagnes ?

— Quand j'aurais gagné ? rectifia Dubois avec un sourire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je serai heureux sans doute.

— Tu ne l'es pas aujourd'hui ?

— Il me manque quelque chose… je crois.

Son ton mélancolique surprit Leanne. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'elle puisse être ce quelque chose-là.

— Mais ça ne va pas te faire… vide ? demanda-t-elle après un instant.

— Oh, je continuerai quand même à m'entraîner. Et puis… j'ai d'autres défis à relever. Personnels. Carrément plus flippants.

Des défis en question, Leanne ne sut rien de plus.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Gryffondor remporta la Coupe. Elle s'était faite traîner au stade et l'espace d'un instant, elle ne l'avait pas regretté. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui partageait ce moment. Katie ne lui parlait pas. Dubois était plus qu'entouré. Ses amis étaient là. Etrangement, Leanne réalisa qu'il n'était pas que son tuteur. Elle ne parvint pas à l'approcher de la soirée.

Et cette fois, Sirius Black ne vint pas pour changer cela.

**oOo**

Les félicitations le lendemain n'eurent pas le même impact. Son tuteur les accueillit avec ravissement (toute occasion de reparler du match était bonne à prendre) mais la magie du moment était passé.

Leanne se rendit à l'évidence que sans le tutorat, elle n'existerait pas pour Dubois. Et que sans Katie, elle n'aurait pas eu cette importance là. Mais plutôt que de se laisser décourager, Leanne y puisa de la force, prête à démontrer au monde entier qu'il se trompait.

Sans le Quidditch, elle découvrit un autre Dubois. Plus ouvert, plus attentionné. Plus présent. Ayant le temps désormais, il se consacrait pleinement au tutorat et lui fit la surprise un soir de mai, de l'emmener sur la pelouse du stade, observer directement les étoiles.

Aux anges, Leanne ne se défia pas et ne prit pas la fuite lorsqu'il aborda le tabou du dernier mois.

— Katie ne me parle plus, soupira-t-elle. A cause d'un garçon.

— Elle est avec quelqu'un ? fit Dubois intéressé. Enfin, je sais que ça ne me concerne plus mais…

— C'est plutôt à cause de moi et de ce garçon, rectifia Leanne amusée.

— Oh, celui dont tu m'avais parlé ? se rappela-t-il. Alors, il n'a toujours pas vu qu'il t'intéressait. Leanne roula sur le côté et l'observa.

— En fait, je ne sais pas. Il a une attitude parfois qui laisse penser le contraire. Mais parfois…

Le cœur battant, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

— Il serait capable d'organiser des choses comme ça.

Olivier lui jeta un rapide regard.

— L'abuti ! Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler clairement. C'est dur à croire mais parfois les mecs ne sont pas bien finauds à ce sujet. On a besoin qu'on mette les pieds dans le plat.

— Tu crois ?

— Aie confiance ! Il y a peu de chance qu'il ose te repousser.

La confiance était une chose qui ne manquait pas à Leanne. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle n'osa pas plus. Dubois ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle se consacra sur ses examens. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Sinistra se chargèrent de lui rappeler à quel point ils importaient (en lui signifiant que si Dubois partait, elle allait rester).

Leanne les vit arriver avec appréhension. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de les manquer. Mais surtout parce qu'ils signifiaient la fin du tutorat. Et quelque part de sa relation avec Olivier.

Malgré l'approche des ASPICS pour lui, il ne semblait guère s'y intéresser. « Tes exams seuls comptent ! », lui avait-il expliqué quand elle lui avait fait part de son inquiétude. « J'ai d'autres plans pour l'instant », avait-il ajouté. Puis il lui avait confié qu'il avait été recruté. Alors examens ou non, il continuerait à jouer. Mais c'était un secret. Personne d'autres ne le savait. Elle avait juré. Même Katie l'ignorait.

Son devoir d'Astronomie ne s'était pas si mal passé. Elle était passée de T à E. Un vrai miracle, même elle l'avait concédé.

Pas Olivier. C'était le fruit de leur travail. Une récompense amplement mérité. Leanne ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait confié à leur directrice de maison lorsque les résultats avaient été affichés mais elle fulminait. Dubois lui, s'était contenté de l'enlacer. Il n'avait demandé d'aller vanter ses mérites de tuteur qu'après.

Leanne ne gardait guère de souvenirs des derniers jours de l'année. Détraqueurs, Black, Duff qui ne cessait de la supplier de se réconcilier, Dubois qui s'éloignait. Tout était étrange. Elle avait pourtant essayé de se déclarer. Mais les choses n'avaient pas bien tourné. Elle n'avait pas été assez claire, ils avaient été interrompus. Cet abruti de Gavin s'en était mêlé. Résultat des courses, Dubois la pressait de se déclarer à son bel inconnu et restait sourd à tout ce qu'elle essayait d'amorcer.

Pour simplifier le tout, il disparut lors de sa dernière soirée à l'école, en compagnie de tous les septième année. Pratique quand on essaye de se déclarer.

Sans même sans rendre compte, elle se retrouva le lendemain à partager un compartiment avec d'illustres inconnus. Et de prendre la décision qu'elle avait inconsciemment toujours repoussée.

Pour ça, un quai de gare serait parfait. Très cliché.

**oOo**

— Je t'aime, Olivier !

Elle avait dû crier. Le brouhaha avait à deux reprises couvert sa voix. A la troisième fois, la valise d'un imbécile l'avait bousculée. Le quai de gare avait ces inconvénients, c'était vrai.

— Mais je t'aime aussi, Sully ! avait répondu Dubois.

Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ? Il aurait dû être surpris. Emu. Pas prêt à se marrer. On ne répondait pas à une déclaration comme ça. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Il avait parlé à Troll Marcus de la même façon, quoi qu'avec un peu plus d'ironie. Il ne comprenait donc pas. Il ne voyait pas les signaux qu'elle avait reçus et qu'elle avait envoyés. La frustration la fit exploser.

— Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle en le poussant, excédé. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

Il l'observa un court instant avant d'esquisser un sourire maladroit.

— Oui. Mais tu sais...

Il s'approcha d'elle, Leanne sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit les quelques mots qu'il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors, c'était vrai. Tant de délicatesse de sa part lui donna envie de pleurer.

— Prends soin de toi, Sully ! Et cherche encore une peu, tu trouveras forcément l'histoire de ta vie.

Il eut un petit sourire, convaincu de ce qu'il disait. A croire que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé. Leanne renifla bruyamment et le regarda s'en aller, sans répondre au geste de la main qu'il lui adressait.

Elle avait le cœur brisé. Dubois était l'homme parfait. Mâle de première catégorie. Mais quand même un bel enfoiré. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Sa fierté était trop blessée.

— Leanne ?

La voix de son ancienne meilleure amie la fit sursauter. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait, murmura Katie effarée.

Elle ne chercha pas à répondre, sachant pertinemment que les larmes jailliraient au premier mot prononcé. Elle avait tant parlé de lui qu'elle sentait le ridicule la submergeait. Elle n'avait douté de rien pour finalement totalement se fourvoyer. Tout le monde savait comment ça finirait. Même Olivier.

— On passe toute par là, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Les larmes furent les plus fortes et un sanglot lui échappa. Duff (encore et toujours là, celui-là) et Katie n'y résistèrent pas Ils avancèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras.

— Je ne le comprends pas, ragea Gavin. Tu es trop bien pour lui. Vraiment. Il croyait quoi ? Ce type est vraiment stupide.

Un autre sanglot la submergea.

Elle repensa aux derniers mots qu'Olivier lui avait confiés.

Etre idiot rendait les choses plus simples parfois


	35. Meet the Weasleys

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (créatrice mais désormais simple membre de la communauté):****  
**Dieux du Stade, plus qu'un calendrier, c'est maintenant une LJ-communauté! Entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et à ses joueurs présents et passés, ses défis et ses thèmes satisferont les plus mordus d'entre vous! Amoureux du plus Noble des Sports, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!  
D'Olivier Dubois à Molly Weasley, de Dumbledore à Gordric Gryffondor, de Cho Chang aux Jumeaux Weasley, ils ont tous vécus des moments forts de leurs vies sur la pelouse du stade, dans les tribunes ou sur un balai. Diversité assurée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie (auteur à ses heures perdues):  
**J'ai commencé ce texte en 2006, après avoir achevé "_Charlie à tout prix_". "Meet the Weasleys" a changé souvent de titre et de contenu. Mais à chaque fois, l'idée de base est restée la même: Quinn est invitée pour la première fois à rencontrer les Weasleys.  
Je dédie ce texte à tous ceux et celles qui aiment ces deux personnages. Vos messages et reviews m'ont poussée à le terminer (et Merlin sait que ce fut difficile). Mention spéciale à la demoiselle qui a écrit sur eux!  
Sauf épiphanie créative, ce devrait être l'un des derniers textes sur ces deux-là (affaire Robert Ward mise à part). Les Os sont liés, un jour, je vous montrerai comment.

**Disclaimer:** Les Weasleys et le Terrier sont à JKR (j'ai légèrement modifié certains détails). Le titre de cet Os est une référence directe à "_Meet the Fockers_" ("_Mon beau-père et moi_"), qui traitait du même sujet.

**Thème: **Set aller, # 11: "_Première fois_"

**

* * *

**

**Meet the Weasleys  
**

— Riley, tu peux me dire ce que tu es venue faire ici ? A part me déranger évidemment…

Faisant réapparaître sa tête au-dessus de son bureau, la jeune femme adressa à son collègue un regard mauvais. Angus Owen, recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults tout comme elle, n'avait jamais cherché à l'épargner ou lui passer quoi que ce soit.

Un autre jour, elle aurait ignoré son sarcasme. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours-là.

— Je travaille, vois-tu ! signala-t-elle vexée.

Owen laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Pitié ! C'est la troisième fois que tu fais tomber ce dossier ! Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ ce que j'appelle « travailler » ! A moins que tu n'aies décidé d'imiter Bernie, évidemment.

L'allusion à la maladresse maladive et désormais légendaire de leur ancien stagiaire froissa sa collègue. Elle lui répondit par une grimace et replongea vers les parchemins qu'elle avait faits tomber et qui tapissaient à présent le sol du bureau.

— Garde pour toi tes traits d'esprit ! grogna-t-elle à quatre pattes sur le plancher. Et viens plutôt m'aider.

— Certainement pas ! rétorqua-t-il. _Tu_ es la seule responsable de ta maladresse.

C'était un geste des plus puérils mais Quinn ressentit une réelle satisfaction à le singer. La dernière feuille enfin en main, elle regagna sa chaise à force de contorsions.

— Pour une fois que Bernie n'était pas là, je pensais vraiment pouvoir goûter à un peu de tranquillité ! continua Owen sans même quitter des yeux le dossier qu'il consultait. Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse ?

Riley lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Je ne suis pas nerveuse ! se défendit la recruteuse.

L'homme occupant le bureau d'en face leva enfin la tête dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Quinn s'efforça de soutenir son regard et constata avec un ravissement certain qu'Owen fut le premier à se détourner.

Ravissement éphémère qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle réalisa que son collègue et aîné ne se détournait jamais.

— Je suis prêt à parier que c'est à propos du petit…

Les joues de Riley s'empourprèrent, à son grand désarroi. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément agaçant dans la perspicacité dont Owen pouvait à certains moments faire preuve, dans le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à la confondre, tout comme dans le simple fait qu'évoquer avec lui certains sujets la mettait extrêmement mal l'aise. En particulier ce qu'elle vivait avec Charlie.

_Principalement_ de ce qu'elle vivait avec Charlie.

Probablement parce Owen avait été le premier à deviner ce qui s'était passé en Roumanie à l'instant même où, à son retour, Quinn avait franchi la porte de leurs bureaux. Comme il ne manquait de le rappeler, il avait toujours su où cela les mènerait. Et Angus Owen le Prophète avait tendance à l'agacer.

— Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, répondit-elle en se drapant dans sa dignité malmenée par son rougissement inopiné.

Un mince sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de son collègue.

— Peut-être parce que nous sommes dimanche matin et que tu es là au lieu d'être avec lui, que tu viens de passer la semaine entière à t'occuper de faire voir du pays à Gullit et que donc, tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici…

Elle resta un instant surprise par sa démonstration (rien de plus que l'exacte vérité) mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Je te signale que j'ai des dossiers à classer, expliqua-t-elle froidement en désignant les feuillets qu'elle venait de ramasser au sol.

— Oh, dans ce cas, excuse-moi, rétorqua Owen faussement désolé.

Satisfaite, bien que troublée, Quinn tenta de reprendre son travail sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer. Levant furtivement les yeux, elle découvrit que depuis le bureau d'en face, le grand colosse noir qui lui servait de collaborateur avait, lui, cessé toute activité dans l'unique but de pouvoir l'observer.

— Quoi ? fit-elle agacée.

— Non, rien…

— Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu travailles un dimanche matin.

— Oui, mais mon épouse est patiente et merveilleuse. Je ne doute pas que Charlie puisse l'être aussi mais il est jeune et à son âge, il n'y avait presque qu'une seule chose dont j'avais réellement env…

— La ferme ! aboya Riley.

Consciente de s'être emportée et d'avoir une fois de plus sauté à pieds joints dans les pièges qu'Owen lui tendait, elle se racla la gorge et rajusta son pull, s'offrant ainsi le temps de reprendre contenance. Owen ne s'y trompa pas et satisfait, il murmura un « touché ».

— Je serai invité au mariage ? reprit-il en toute innocence.

— Quoi ?

— Pour que tu le fuies comme ça, expliqua-t-il sans se laisser perturber, il y a forcément de l'engagement… Il s'est déclaré ? Il t'a demandé en mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Quoi_ ?

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire peur à ce point autrement ?

Abasourdie, Quinn mit un instant à réagir. Entrer dans ce jeu-là serait suicidaire. Autant changer de sujet.

— Tu ne disais pas que tu avais du travail ? dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Ignorant l'implicite demande de Riley, Owen eut soudain une idée. D'un simple geste de la main, il mima une autre possibilité, bien plus angoissante et définitive que le mariage. Quinn se fit un devoir de l'interrompre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de verbaliser.

— Ok, t'as gagné ! craqua-t-elle, une pointe de regret altérant sa voix. C'est… c'est aujourd'hui que je vais rencontrer les Weasley… pour la première fois et au grand complet ! Tu es content ?

L'homme d'une quinzaine d'années son aîné hocha la tête et fit mine de se remettre à travailler, ayant désormais pris connaissance de la vérité.

— Après tout ce temps, ta liaison va enfin devenir officielle ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire faussement ému.

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir désabusé. Les sarcasmes. Voilà ce qui motivait en partie son choix de ne pas vouloir parler de ça avec Owen. Même si à son plus grand regret, il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment la conseiller.

Il avait raison. C'était officiel, voir plus qu'officiel désormais. L'entourage de Quinn (seulement ses amis et Owen en vérité) avait connaissance de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Charlie. Le jeune homme, pour des raisons qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, préférait garder cela totalement secret. A dire vrai, aucun des deux ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus concertés. Ils vivaient simplement ce qu'ils voulaient, au rythme qu'ils le désiraient. Les liaisons secrètes n'en étaient que plus excitantes, tout le monde le disait.

Quand Charlie lui avait proposé de la présenter à ses parents, Quinn avait un bref instant ressenti un certain soulagement (ils ne faisaient donc pas que s'amuser, comme ils ne cessaient de se le répéter). Un bien bref instant malheureusement.

Du bref soulagement, de l'angoisse légitime et de l'envie de décliner l'invitation, c'était contre toute attente cette dernière qui s'était le plus violemment manifestée. Elle avait dû lutter contre l'envie de tout refuser. En bloc.

Difficile à admettre et à justifier. A l'approche de la trentaine, les femmes ne rêvaient que de s'engager. Quinn, elle, se satisfaisait pleinement de ce semblant de relation. Se voir à peine le temps d'un week-end, dans le meilleur des cas, une fois par mois.

Un refus était injustifiable. Surtout pour elle qui, pour embêter Charlie, n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de leur liaison secrète. Son mauvais pressentiment était lui inexplicable. Pas même à coup de « vivons heureux, vivons caché ».

Laisser la famille de Charlie s'immiscer dans la relation avait de quoi l'inquiéter (avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui à en croire ce qu'il lui rapportait).

Quinn, malgré sa très mauvaise intuition, avait fini par accepter. Et depuis, elle tâchait de tout mettre en œuvre pour s'y préparer. Positivement et sereinement.

Autant dire qu'Angus Owen n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour discuter de ce qui la préoccupait à cet instant.

— C'est le grand jour, reprit son collègue avec un petit sourire, ignorant tout de ses réflexions. Je comprends que tu sois nerveuse !

— Je ne le suis pas ! grogna-t-elle à voix basse.

D'un geste de la main, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps à nier.

— Et comment la rencontre doit-elle se passer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix badine.

C'était encore ça le pire. Quinn cacha son visage entre ses mains.

— Ils m'ont invité à partager le déjeuner dominical, marmonna-t-elle.

Owen éclate d'un rire franc. Jubilatoire.

— Tu fais fort, très fort…

Elle ne put retenir un grognement. Ils auraient aussi très bien pu se retrouver en lieu neutre pour boire un thé. Charlie avait ri quand elle l'avait suggéré.

— Et est-ce qu'ils savent qui tu es ? reprit son collègue, de plus en plus intéressé. Enfin, comment vous vous êtes connus ?

La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Non, finit-elle par avouer.

Quinn Riley, recruteuse pour le club des Caerphilly Catapults, avait, il y avait presque 3 ans désormais, lié des liens avec Charlie Weasley durant la septième année à Poudlard de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui en Roumanie pour vivre sa passion des dragons, Quinn, furieuse, l'avait suivi. Et en une nuit, leur relation avait perdu toute ambigüité. Ces circonstances et le fait qu'il soit de presque six ans son cadet faisait craindre à Quinn les présentations officielles.

— Et tu crois que venir te cacher ici changera quelque chose ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour inventer un quelconque prétexte ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Insinuer qu'elle soit venue espérant secrètement un appel urgent ou une mission de la plus haute importance était tout simplement diffamant. Riley fit taire sa culpabilité intérieure (possible qu'une infime partie d'elle-même ait pu envisager cette idée) pour prendre son air le plus scandalisé.

— Je voulais juste me changer les idées, se défendit-elle.

Lorsque son collaborateur lui répondit, ce fut avec gravité et autorité.

— Rentre chez toi et prépare-toi à assumer tes choix !

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça. Si elle avait voulu une leçon de morale, elle serait allée voir sa mère (seulement à moitié au courant de la situation).

— Tu n'as pas un conseil pour moi ? reprit Quinn d'un ton suppliant. Comment ça s'est passé la première fois que tu as rencontré les parents d'Anna ?

Owen la considéra un instant du regard. Quinn sembla y lire de la compassion (ou de la pitié, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser… dans les deux cas, ces sentiments n'étaient pas familiers de son collègue). Celui-ci se laissa aller à un long et profond soupir.

— Prépare-toi au pire, dit-il en lui laçant un regard en coin. Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas être déçue !

— Si mal que ça ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir avoir un ton railleur mais n'y parvint pas.

— Garde à l'idée que, malgré tes très bonnes intentions, c'est son fils que tu viens lui arracher. Plus Charlie t'aimera, plus elle en souffrira… Et vu qu'entre vous deux, c'est l'amour fou, la guerre avec sa mère sera totale… A toi de l'amadouer.

C'était bien ce que tout le monde lui avait répété. Se méfier de sa belle-mère. C'était tellement… cliché.

Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule du bureau et réalisa qu'elle allait vraiment finir par se mettre en retard. Et puisque l'inévitable ne pouvait être évité, autant essayer de faire bonne impression avec un peu de ponctualité.

A regret et sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à transplaner. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil, la voix d'Owen la stoppa.

— Riley, n'oublie pas parfois que rien ne vaut le conflit armé.

— C'est ce que tu as fait ?

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, avant de lui faire signe de filer.

**oOo**

Pour la troisième fois, il s'acharna sur la sonnette. Agacée par son impatience, Quinn sortit de sa chambre en râlant, pieds nus, les mains occupés à tenter de faire tenir ce maléfique chignon (qui pour la deuxième fois… maltraitance de sonnette oblige, venait de se défaire).

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au judas. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle poussa un soupir. A l'entendre insister de la sorte, elle avait un mince instant cru qu'il avait une mauvaise (mais bonne) nouvelle à lui annoncer.

— Entre Charlie, dit-elle en prenant le chemin de sa salle de bains, une épingle à la bouche. C'est ouvert.

Il poussa la porte et se planta sur le seuil, le visage dissimulé derrière un immense bouquet. De stupeur, Riley fit tomber son épingle et laissa pour la troisième fois son chignon se dénouer.

— Tu m'as apporté des fleurs ? murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aussi adorable qu'il puisse être, Charlie n'était pas friand de ce genre d'attention. La délicatesse ne faisait pas partie de ses amis. Il lui avait bien offert de multiples choses par le passé, mais des fleurs, c'était la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Sa tignasse rousse apparut au dessus du bouquet.

— Euh, non, marmonna-t-il embarrassé. En fait, elles sont pour ma mère…

Et de toute évidence, il ne le ferait jamais.

— Ah. Je vois… répondit Riley sûrement plus froidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle fit volte-face mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

— Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il sortit de son dos la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée.

— Une marguerite ! fit Quinn avec un sourire forcé, lorgnant l'immense bouquet. Et plutôt fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son aspect tout froissé et en la voyant misérablement pendre au bout de sa tige.

Charlie secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. Trop heureuse d'avoir une raison d'évacuer un peu de tension, Riley ne la laissa pas filer.

— C'est vrai, reprit-elle alors qu'il reprenait la fleur avec délicatesse, tant qu'à faire autant m'offrir une fleur qui ne compte pas parmi mes préférées… Et en plus, sur le point de faner. La notion de plaisir est devenue très désuète dans les cadeaux que l'on fait !

— Si tu arrêtais de râler, répliqua le soigneur de dragons en levant les yeux vers le plafond, et si tu voulais bien compter les pétales, tu te rendrais compte que s'il te prenait l'envie de les arracher, c'est sur « à la folie » que tu tomberais…

Quinn les dévisagea un instant, lui et son air trop satisfait, légèrement atterrée par son explication. Elle finit cependant par en sourire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La délicatesse n'était pas l'amie du rustre Charlie. Mais parfois, il parvenait à la trouver en empruntant des chemins détournés. Avec lenteur, elle se saisit de cette pauvre fleur. Charlie se fendit d'un soupir de satisfaction.

— Que j'aime parvenir à te réduire au silence…

— Rends-toi utile, au lieu de frimer ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il faut sortir le dessert du frigidaire, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mes talons et ce chignon est en train de me rendre dingue.

Sur le point de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers Charlie, histoire de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un pouce et se contentait de l'observer.

— Quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

— Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? dit-il avec lenteur.

Elle jeta un regard à son tailleur et ne comprit pas où était le problème.

— C'est une grande occasion, non ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et avança vers elle.

— Tu sais que j'adore te voir habillée de la sorte. Ça me rappelle le jeune adolescent si pur que j'étais et dont tu venais ainsi vêtue hanter toutes les nuits. Le problème n'est pas là, Quinn, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas la laisser l'interrompre. On va déjeuner chez mes parents, pas rencontrer la reine ou signer un contrat ! Mets plutôt quelque chose de plus décontracté. Comme moi…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue. Il était en chemise et pantalon. Elle savait qu'avant de partir, il mettrait un des nombreux pulls, plus ou moins affreux, que sa mère avait tricotés. Voyant sa mine renfrognée, Charlie profita que ses mains soient toujours affairées à son chignon pour l'enlacer.

— Je veux que mes parents voient la vraie Quinn Riley, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme s'égarer.

— Charlie, protesta-t-elle amusée.

Il recula le visage et prit un air peiné.

— Quoi ? se défendit-il doucement. Oh allez, tu sais très bien quel effet cette tenue me fait…

— Charlie, non, soupira-t-elle sentant qu'il repartait à l'attaque. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

— Tu as peur qu'on soit en retard ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

— Non, te connaissant, ça suffirait amplement. Mais je viens de finir de me maquiller. Si je dois prendre une douche par la suite, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer.

Déçu, il recula d'un pas.

— T'es pas marrante, marmonna-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire et glissa à son tour ses mains dans son dos.

— Tu n'avais qu'à passer quelques minutes auparavant…

Un reniflement moqueur lui échappa.

— J'avais à faire… Ose me dire que tu l'avais oublié !

Elle le relâcha aussitôt. Un pli anxieux barra son front.

— Qu'a dit le guérisseur ?

Charlie leva les yeux vers le plafond et secoua lentement la tête.

— Rien. Tout va bien, je t'assure, répondit-il amusé. Ce n'était qu'une visite de routine pour changer mon bandage.

Quinn s'approcha de lui et déboutonna, avec lenteur et prudence, les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les longues bandes de gazes enroulées autour de sa poitrine apparurent. La blessure qu'elles cachaient était impressionnante. Bénigne (et elle avait du mal à le croire) mais impressionnante. Y penser suffit à la faire frissonner.

— Et bien sûr, si c'est moi qui fais ça, on n'a pas le temps… signala-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Elle posa sa main sur le bandage.

— Arrête, le gronda-t-elle. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

— Ne mens pas, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu adores mes cicatrices…

— Charlie !

— Tout comme moi, je n'aime pas le fait que tu aies passé ces cinq dernières soirées avec un autre homme, répondit-il simplement en couvrant sa main de la sienne.

— Ça fait partie de mon métier, protesta-t-elle en se reculant.

— Et ça fait aussi partie des risques du mien, soupira-t-il en se reboutonnant.

Voilà. Ils y revenaient à chaque fois. Même aujourd'hui, alors que les circonstances l'auraient exigé (ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard), aucun d'eux ne voudrait céder. Pas sur ce point là en particulier.

— Mes erreurs ne laissent pas de cicatrices, reprit Riley, comptant sur cet argument pour marquer un point.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne les vois pas !

Elle le considéra un instant du regard, un sourcil haussé, et attrapa une autre épingle à planter dans son chignon. Son air confiant ne la rassurait pas. Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça de nouveau.

— D'ailleurs, tu ne le sais pas, mais la plus visible d'entre elle se situe juste là, dans ton dos.

Du bout de son index, il se mit à y tracer un mot.

— Oh, et tu peux me dire ce qui est écrit ?

Il se mit à sourire et murmura doucement.

— _Charlie_…

Elle eut beau tenter de résister, Quinn sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever. Elle ne l'avoua pas mais Charlie avait gagné. Une seule de ses erreurs avait laissé des traces, il disait vrai. Amusée, elle finit par l'embrasser.

— Alors, fit le jeune homme, quelques instants après, le temps de savourer son succès. Comment s'est passé ta semaine avec… Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

Quinn nota le ton faussement détendu qu'il avait employé et qui avait habituellement le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Face au miroir de la salle de bains, elle se surprit à en sourire.

— _Gullit_, Androv Gullit !

Un ricanement échappa à Charlie.

— Ouais, c'est ça… Alors ?

Riley s'arrêta un instant. Charlie détestait qu'on parle de son travail. Il ne le faisait jamais. Et quand par politesse, l'envie lui en prenait, ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. Charlie semblait croire qu'elle pouvait potentiellement tomber amoureuse de tous les joueurs qu'elle croisait (la réciproque étant aussi pour lui probable). Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre, puis finit par dire la vérité.

— Ce sera peut-être l'affaire du siècle.

Séparés par plusieurs cloisons, elle parvint malgré tout à l'entendre ruminer.

— En tous cas, l'affaire de ta vie t'attendra dans ton lit !

— Je l'avais oublié ! répondit-elle, sortant la tête de la salle de bains. Quand tu le verras, dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il sorte le gâteau du frigidaire…

Tant bien que mal, ils finirent par être fin prêts. A voir le pull et l'air boudeur de Charlie, Quinn fut convaincue que cette rencontre n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle s'abstint cependant de faire tout commentaire, passa le scandaleusement gros bouquet à Charlie et prit avec elle le dessert. Le moment crucial était arrivé.

— On y va ? finit par demander le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

Quinn retira aussitôt la sienne.

— Attends, tu ne comptes pas _transplaner_ ? dit-elle les yeux légèrement plissés.

La provocation était totalement gratuite mais Charlie marchait à tous les coups. C'était un plaisir auquel Quinn ne pouvait résister.

— J'ai mon permis ! s'indigna-t-il avant de rapidement ajouter, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Et à chaque fois, j'arrive entier !

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre le Magicobus aujourd'hui ?

Elle eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre grogner et de sentir sa main l'agripper. Dans un craquement sonore, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le Terrier.

**oOo**

— Je suis formidable…

A en juger par la boue qui recouvrait ses chaussures (ou par le fait que cette information soit transmise à son cerveau), Quinn était arrivée entière. Et selon toute vraisemblance, au milieu d'un champ de céréales. Si Charlie n'avait pas été aussi ravi, elle aurait juré qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bon endroit. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait la campagne de Loustry Sainte Chaspoule… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse carrément de Loustry Sainte Chaspoule.

— Tu vois, reprit Charlie satisfait. Je _sais_ transplaner.

Quinn s'abstint de tout commentaire, trop occupée à rechercher dans le paysage un signe de civilisation. Elle ne lui lança pas non plus le regard plein d'amour et d'admiration que de toute évidence, il pensait mériter.

— Tu aurais pu aller plus près ! finit-elle par signaler.

Loin de se vexer (elle l'avait quand même un peu fait pour lui rabattre son caquet), Charlie redevint soudainement étrangement sérieux.

— C'est pour nous laisser le temps de nous préparer, marmonna-t-il avant de lui prendre la main et d'avancer.

— Le temps de faire demi-tour, tu veux dire ? rectifia Quinn un sourcil haussé.

— Riley ! Tout va bien se passer !

La jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Même Charlie ne devait pas y croire. Molly Weasley, aussi douce et aimante que le décrivait son fils, avait toutes les raisons du monde de la détester.

Pour commencer, elle avait « harcelé » durant une année son fils (et d'une certaine façon la famille entière) lorsqu'elle avait essayé de recruter Charlie. Elle s'était ensuite mise en couple avec lui, malgré la différence d'âge (six années qui sont peu ou beaucoup selon les points de vue), le « privant » de rentrer chez lui quand parfois il le pouvait (Charlie se faisait un plaisir de raconter le désespoir de sa mère à Riley). Enfin, ils vivaient ça ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, dans le plus grand secret. Ajoutez à cela que Quinn détestait, elle en avait la certitude désormais, la campagne anglaise et les pulls tricotés et elle voyait mal ce qu'elles pouvaient partager. A part un amour irraisonné pour Charlie Weasley.

— Moi aussi, j'étais anxieux avant de rencontrer tes amis ! reprit le jeune homme roux d'un air encourageant.

— Charlie, je t'en prie ! Edward et Keith adorent le Quidditch, ils ne pouvaient que t'aimer ! Et Natasha t'a adoré à l'instant où elle t'a vu en photo !

— Tu montres des photos de moi à tes copines ? ronronna-t-il intéressé.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. A quoi bon essayer de discuter ? Charlie dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'à nouveau, il reprit son sérieux.

— Mes parents vont t'adorer Quinn, je t'assure, dit-il avec gravité.

— En tous cas, soupira-t-elle, ça aurait été vrai si tu m'avais laissée correctement me préparer.

Elle n'avait pas demandé grand-chose. Simplement quelques informations bien choisies pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et se préparer à faire face. Charlie lui avait tout refusé. Pour une raison fumeuse, elle le savait. Il devait pourtant savoir que les rencontres préparées à l'avance ne pouvaient que bien se dérouler. C'était son art, son métier, ce dans quoi elle excellait. Il avait même refusé de lister les sujets de conversation à ne pas aborder. Il y en avait juste un que le bon sens et la pudeur lui empêcheraient d'aborder.

— Hors de question, je veux que tu sois spontanée, qu'il voit la Quinn que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer.

— Dans ce cas, fit-elle faussement songeuse, j'aurais peut-être dû y aller toute nue…

Le rire franc et sonore de Charlie ne la détendit pas pour autant.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout va bien se passer, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Enfin, évite juste, quand tu parles de nous deux à ma mère, de lui dire que nous vivons « dans le péché ».

Effectivement, à éviter.

— Je croyais que tu adorais cette expression, se moqua Riley.

— Quinn, s'il te plaît…

— Je suppose que je ne dois pas non plus lui dire que nous nous connaissons… bibliquement !

Charlie ne répondit pas. Les épis de maïs se raréfiaient. Une jolie barrière blanche et un petit portillon marquaient l'entrée dans la propriété. Quinn déglutit avec difficulté. Elle voulait vivre son histoire cachée tout compte fait. Elle en avait la certitude désormais. Au diable les horloges biologiques et la pression sociale qui poussait tout le monde à se caser. C'était une mauvaise idée. Charlie avait été un peu trop confiant en voulant les présenter.

— Tu te sens prête ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

— A mourir ? Certainement… Et toi ?

— Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit…

Du revers de la main, Quinn caressa la joue râpeuse de Charlie avec douceur. Centrée sur ses propres angoisses, elle avait oublié que Charlie aussi devait les partager. Ne sachant plus que dire ou faire, pour se donner courage ou se réconforter, ils s'embrassèrent. Comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Quelque part, c'était le cas. S'ils entraient bel et bien au Terrier, s'ils franchissaient ce petit portillon, tout allait changer. Un jour ou l'autre, en tous cas, les choses changeraient. Il était encore temps de renoncer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Quinn décela une lueur de doute dans ceux de Charlie. Elle reprit un court instant espoir, notamment en le voyant hésiter à parler.

L'espoir mourut peu après. Quand des cris et des sifflements retentirent depuis le Terrier.

Ils avaient été repérés. Et leur baiser ne leur avait pas échappé.

**oOo**

Dans les jours et semaines qui avaient précédé la grande rencontre, la seule chose dont Charlie avait accepté de lui parler, était la maison. Parce que selon lui, elle recelait de multiples dangers. Dont les plus grands étaient deux de ses frères. Ce qui nécessitait une mise en garde appropriée. Cependant, en approchant, Quinn se trouva légèrement désappointée.

A en croire Charlie, le Terrier était une zone de non-droit où les gnomes faisaient la loi de la barrière à la porte d'entrée, où des taupinières attendaient d'engloutir et de fouler les chevilles des promeneurs non-avertis, où les fenêtres pouvaient à tout moment s'ouvrir et lâcher des armes de destruction (et de salissement) massive. Où les chaussures s'empilaient sans raison aucune, où les objets moldus trafiqués, avec plus ou moins de succès, étaient exposés, à défaut d'être rangés. Le reste de la maison avait été assemblée par magie (ça, Quinn le croyait volontiers). La légende disait également qu'autour de la grande table du salon, se trouvait une chaise à l'assise cassée qui n'avait jamais été jetée mais qu'on se passait joyeusement les uns aux autres (donc vérifier avant de s'asseoir ou à chaque fois que l'on quitte la chaise durant plus d'une seconde et d'une hauteur de trois centimètres), les meubles étaient vieillots et usés (donc prompts à se renverser). La goule dans le grenier souffrait, à en croire Charlie, de bipolarité. L'escalier de la maison était étroit et tortueux, propice aux guets-apens (et sans issue donc veiller à ne pas s'y retrouver coincés, par de deux ses frères notamment).

Dans les faits, Quinn se trouva face à une jolie fermette, au jardin entretenu et à la façade propre, malgré un profil un peu alambiqué. Comme toute bonne maison sorcière qui avait vu grandir des enfants, quelques impacts malencontreux restaient évidents. Mais il se dégageait de l'endroit quelque chose d'absolument charmant. On était plus proche du cottage anglais que de la case de zone de conflit que Charlie le pessimiste lui avait décrit.

Celui-ci dut se rendre compte que quelque chose ne collait pas puisqu'il se figea presque immédiatement.

— Oh, non… murmura-t-il effaré.

— Quoi ? demanda Quinn inquiète.

— Ils ont tout rangé…

Elle jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil à la maisonnette. Même elle rangeait son appartement quand des visiteurs étaient attendus. Etait-ce mauvais signe ? (Charlie lui ne se donnait pas cette peine, surtout pas quand elle venait. Sa garçonnière en Roumanie répondait à tous les clichés.)

— Et c'est mal ?

Il se tourna vers elle et mit un instant à lui répondre.

— Ils ne l'ont jamais fait, finit-il par avouer.

Elle n'était pas encore entrée que le rapport de force s'était installé. Sa mère commençait déjà à vouloir l'impressionner.

Avec lenteur et serrant un peu plus la main de l'autre, ils franchirent l'ultime barrière et approchèrent de la porte. Quinn leva un regard inquiet vers les fenêtres, consciente que Charlie avait peut-être dit la vérité. Rien ne tomba, rien ne fut lancé.

Pour cause, la famille entière les attendait dans la cuisine.

Et une famille nombreuse, ça en fait du monde. Huit personnes rangées dans un ordre quasi-décroissant. Et mis à part leur mère, tous portaient le même pull tricoté. Celui que Charlie s'était empressé d'enfiler. Quinn sentit qu'elle avait mis les pieds en terrain miné.

La personne la plus prompte à réagir fut Molly Weasley. La mère de Charlie leur adressa un grand sourire, un « ravi de vous rencontrer », « non mais regarde-toi mon chéri », « Quinn, allez vous installer dans le salon, je vous en prie », le tout en les poussant vers la pièce d'à côté.

— Excusez mon épouse, dit Arthur Weasley. Le repas n'est pas encore prêt.

Charlie ressemblait à son père, songea Quinn, rassurée. Doté des mêmes sourires et regards bienveillants, il semblait gentil. Et c'était un détail dans cette situation, auquel elle avait besoin de se rattacher. Riley serra aussitôt la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Puis elle se souvint qu'il travaillait au Ministère. Et que, dans le doute, elle aurait tout de même à se surveiller.

— Quinn, reprit Charlie en lui désignant de la main le reste de la famille, je te présente Bill, Percy, Fred et George

— Raté, dirent les deux jumeaux.

— George et Fred, Ron et enfin ma petite sœur, Ginny.

Elle lâcha un bonjour qu'elle tenta de rendre assuré. Trop d'informations affluaient. Elle fit appel à un vieux ressort professionnel et prit une seconde pour rapidement tout synthétiser.

Bill était l'aîné. Le plus proche d'elle au niveau de l'âge. Plus grand que son frère. Cheveux longs, roux, boucle d'oreille. Charlie semblait en très bons termes avec lui, elle espérait s'en faire un appui. De ce qu'elle avait pu glaner, il travaillait pour Gringott's à l'étranger. Et si Charlie avait accepté d'en dire plus (_Egypte_ ! Stupide, stupide Charlie !), elle se serait mieux renseignée sur les clubs du pays. Le sujet de conversation qui aurait pu être parfait…

Percy était grand lui aussi (à défaut de grandir, Charlie s'était sûrement élargi) mais ne ressemblait en rien à ses aînés. Petites lunettes en écaille. Port de tête haut, distant, air pincé. Roux évidemment. Les mains sagement croisés dans son dos. Avec lui, elle se contenterait des études et de la météo.

Venaient ensuite les jumeaux, qu'elle renonça immédiatement à essayer d'identifier. Perte de temps, elle eut la certitude qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais. Et que s'il lui venait l'idée d'essayer, ils prendraient plaisir à lui mentir et à la contredire. Identiques (à peu de choses près), moins élancés que Bill et Percy. Certaine la carrure de Charlie. Roux également. Elle comprit rapidement, à voir la façon dont ils la dévisageaient alors qu'on continuait les présentations que c'était d'eux dont elle aurait à se méfier. Autant éviter au maximum d'avoir à leur parler.

Ronald le Roux était encore petit et à en juger par la façon dont il les observait, elle et Charlie, il était encore dans l'âge où les choses de l'amour le dégoûtaient.

La petite Ginny enfin ressemblait à une petite poupée, elle aussi, rousse. Quinn ne doutait cependant pas que pour avoir survécu à une telle fratrie, elle devait avoir un caractère bien trempé. Ou à défaut, une vie intérieure bien occupée.

— Tout le monde, reprit finalement Charlie, je vous présente Quinn Riley, ma…

Il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle (quasi-immédiatement), Quinn crut déceler de la panique dans son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à qualifier leur relation. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ricané et lui aurait signifié que c'était ce qu'on risquait à ne pas vouloir dire qu'ils vivaient dans le péché. Sauf que ce n'était pas approprié, qu'elle était sur le point de se vexer et que plus encore que le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à la présenter, c'était le silence qui s'était instauré qui était embarrassant.

— Son amie, finit-elle par dire.

Etrangement, tous en parurent soulagés. Pour des raisons bien différentes.

— Ça veut quand même dire qu'ils s'embrassent, dit un des jumeaux en se tournant vers son cadet.

— C'est sa petite amie, ajouta l'autre.

Le terme fit sourire Riley. Comme le reste de la fratrie, elle acheva de se dérider lorsque le petit Ron arbora une grimace écœurée.

— Soyez la bienvenue, Quinn, déclara Arthur Weasley avec un sourire, empêchant ainsi la situation, de dégénérer. Retirez donc votre veste et venez vous installer dans le salon.

Droit comme la justice, Mr Lunettes (Percy) vint prendre ses affaires et ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui demanda sa boîte qu'elle se souvint du dessert. Le bolduc trop serrée avait fini par engourdir ses doigts. Une main dans son dos, Charlie l'invita à se diriger vers la cuisine.

La pièce était un véritable chantier. Une quantité impressionnante de casseroles reposaient sur les feux de la cuisinière. Des légumes s'épluchaient et se découpaient seuls. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air.

Durant ces repas d'affaires, Quinn avait rarement l'occasion de manger, trop occupée qu'elle était à parler. Pour une fois, elle comptait bien fait honneur à la cuisine et savourer chacun des plats. Et tant mieux, si pour cela, elle devait se taire. Entre deux impolitesses, elle choisirait celle la moins risquée et celle qui lui remplirait l'estomac.

Tout à sa préparation, Molly Weasley ne les entendit pas arriver. Petite femme rousse et ronde, elle passait d'une casserole à l'autre, lançait et modulait chaque sort avec une déconcertante facilité. Lorsque Charlie se racla la gorge, elle sursauta et porta un instant sa main à son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la boîte que Riley lui tendait.

— Un dessert, expliqua Quinn. Le pâtissier en bas de ma rue est le meilleur de tout Londres.

— Ce sera parfait ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire un brin trop embarrassé, nota Riley. Elle ne put cependant pas confirmer son impression puisque la mère de famille se détourna rapidement pour poser le dessert au frigidaire. Quinn allait interroger Charlie du regard lorsqu'elle réalisa que celui-ci était bien trop occupé à humer l'air pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

— Mmh, fit Charlie, qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?

Quinn n'avait pas rêvé, se mère était réellement embarrassée.

— C'est de la tarte ? continua-t-il d'un air gourmand, insensible au drame qui se nouait. C'est ça ?

Molly Weasley finit par sourire.

— Je n'ai pas pu résister à te faire ton dessert préféré, dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. Oh Quinn, il faut absolument que vous y goûtiez ! Je vous donnerai la recette, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Nul doute qu'elle lui aurait adressé un clin d'œil complice si à cet instant, Charlie ne s'était pas dangereusement approché de la porte du four. D'un coup de torchon, sa mère l'en dégagea. Quinn se sentit gagner par la nausée.

— Mais rejoignez donc le salon ! Je m'occupe du reste, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez-y ! Allez !

Se délectant à l'avance du festin qui s'annonçait, Charlie poussa un soupir de bien-être en sortant de la pièce. Quinn était loin de partager sa félicité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans l'entrée.

— Tu m'avais dit d'amener un dessert, grogna-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Oui et alors ? Ton pâtissier est un des meilleurs que je connaisse !

— Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû le dire à ta mère…

— Mais je l'ai fait, s'écria-t-il.

D'un geste autoritaire, elle lui demande de baisser la voix. Elle en savait suffisamment sur cette maison et la nature humaine pour savoir que des oreilles pouvaient toujours être à portée.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait un gâteau ? chuchota Riley les sourcils froncés.

— Je… J'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'elle voulait me faire plaisir !

— Dans ce cas, il aurait fallu me le dire ! J'aurais amené du vin.

— Quinn, on ne boit pas de vin, ici ! rappela-t-il avec un sourire.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! s'écria-t-elle agacée.

— A vrai dire, non, marmonna-t-il. Quel est le problème ? Il y aura deux délicieux desserts.

Quinn lui tourna le dos, pour ne pas avoir à répliquer. Charlie ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi bête. Il le faisait forcément exprès. Conscient d'avoir commis un impair, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira un instant contre lui.

— Ce n'est pas un concours, Riley.

Quinn se met à ricaner et recula. Il était tellement loin de la vérité. Mais ça, il ne le comprendrait et ne l'admettrait jamais.

L'apparition trop soudaine de Bill ne permit pas leur permit pas de se reprendre et de faire comme si de rien était. Conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, celui-ci fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

La recruteuse avait bien évidemment une explication toute prête pour ça (avait-on, oui ou non, pensé à éteindre le gaz et la lumière avant de transplaner ?) mais Charlie fut le plus prompt à répondre. Et il choisit de dire la vérité.

— Quinn a amené un dessert et… _Aïe_ ! Pourquoi tu…

Décidemment, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Quinn le foudroya du regard, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez le frère aîné.

— Et Maman en a quand même fait un, pas vrai ? demanda Bill amusé.

— Dis lui qu'elle n'a pas à s'en sentir offensée !

Le regard de Bill passa de Charlie, sûr de son bon droit et à Quinn, consternée. Il se tourna finalement vers cette dernière, avec un sourire désolé.

— Vous l'avez choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

Réalisant l'absurdité de la situation et de la chose, Quinn esquissa à son tour un sourire. C'était typiquement le genre de choses qu'elle craignait et qu'elle avait souhaité éviter.

— _Hé_ ! s'écria ce dernier, vexé.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de trinquer, reprit Bill, ignorant l'air indigné de son cadet.

D'un geste de la tête, il les invita à le suivre et rejoignit le salon. Quinn se tourna vers Charlie, prête à faire la paix. Celui-ci regardait d'un œil noir l'endroit où se tenait son frère quelques secondes auparavant. C'était trop tentant pour Riley.

— Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que tu ressembles à ton frère dans quelques années ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

D'un mouvement vif, Charlie se tourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte, à la fois ahuri et choqué. Il finit cependant par deviner à son sourire ravi qu'elle plaisantait.

— Ok, reconnut-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Je n'ai pas géré. Pas du tout même. Mais on fait front désormais, je te le promets.

Il lâcha cependant sa main au moment d'entrer dans le salon.

**oOo**

— Alors, comme ça, notre petit Charlie est devenu un homme ?

Par chance, ils avaient attendu le départ des parents pour la cuisine avant de commencer à poser les premières questions, indiscrètes du moins. Même si elle s'y était attendue (elle les avait plutôt envisagées en fin de journée), leur audace la prit au dépourvu. Tout comme l'âge de ceux qui les posaient. Charlie lui avait dit de se méfier des jumeaux. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait également à ce sujet.

Evidemment, ils avaient aussi attendu qu'elle porte son verre à ses lèvres pour l'interroger. Recracher sa boisson n'aidait pas à faire bonne impression.

— _Fred_ ! le gronda Percy, indigné.

— Quoi ? renchérit l'autre (donc George). Pitié, Perce, tu te doutes bien que…

— La ferme, grogna Charlie.

A l'instar de la fratrie, Quinn, qui peinait encore à reprendre sa respiration, fut surprise par le ton agressif et le vocable employé. Charlie ne voulait décidément par rire avec ces sujets (quoi qu'elle non plus, tout bien réfléchi). Dès l'instant où tous deux avaient rejoint la famille et pris place sur le canapé, il s'était tendu et légèrement éloigné. Charlie semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui aurait le premier mot déplacé. Ou à s'enfuir, Quinn ne pouvait pas vraiment statuer.

— Alors ? reprirent les jumeaux en chœur, indifférent au regard noir de leur frère.

Riley prit conscience à cet instant que tous l'observaient. Leurs yeux brillaient de curiosité et d'avidité. Elle sut alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils sauteraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, sur n'importe quelle raison, n'importe quel prétexte pour faire tourner en bourrique leur frère adoré. Elle s'en voulut presque de le leur donner.

— Ne leur réponds pas, la supplia Charlie dans un murmure.

Elle lui adressa un regard exagérément énamouré et posa tendrement sa main sur son genou.

— Le meilleur ! répondit Quinn en l'ignorant.

Bonne réponse. Les jumeaux ricanèrent, imité par Bill.

— Quinn ! s'indigna Charlie dont les oreilles commençaient à rosir.

— Quoi ? fit-elle innocemment. C'est pas ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter… la dernière fois ?

— Tu ne vas pas m'aider, c'est ça ?

Elle se contenta de sourire. Ce n'était que justice pour tout ce que lui était allé raconter à ses meilleurs amis.

— Oh, reprit l'un des jumeaux, et est-ce que vous avez déjà…

— Bon maintenant, _stop_ ! Ça suffit ! s'écria Charlie, les faisant tous sursauter.

— Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander, protesta son frère les sourcils froncés.

— Moi, je le sais, soupira Ginny, sirotant tranquillement son verre.

— Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses, _toi_ ? ricana l'autre jumeau d'un air mauvais.

— Ok, les enfants, ça suffit, intervint Bill calmement, pressentant que la situation allait dégénérer (vu la vitesse à laquelle la petite Weasley s'était levée, c'était effectivement à envisager). Quinn, si vous nous racontiez plutôt quelque chose d'embarrassant sur lui...

Encore un peu surprise par cette agitation et l'interactivité de tout ce petit monde, Riley mit une petite seconde à comprendre qu'on venait de lui parler. Une douleur au bras la fit tressaillir. Charlie, la discrétion incarnée, l'avait attrapé par le coude et tentait, à l'aise de ses grands yeux écarquillés, de la convaincre de ne rien en faire.

Des anecdotes embarrassantes, elle en avait des milliers. D'autres qui le devenaient dans ce contexte particulier, elle en avait tout autant ! Son but premier n'était pas de se disputer avec Charlie et de l'humilier devant la famille entière. Bien au contraire, en voyant comment ses frères réagissaient, c'était une toute autre envie, inverse, qui l'animait. Et parmi ces histoires honteuses, il y en avait une qui, elle en était certaine, lui attirerait le respect.

Charlie ne fut pas dupe, il devina à son sourire en coin que quelque chose se tramait.

— Quinn, ne fais pas ça ! grogna-t-il à mi-voix. Je te jure, je me vengerai...

Du revers de la main, elle chassa ses menaces. C'était pour son bien qu'elle agissait, mais ça, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

— Vous connaissez Robert Ward, le batteur du Pride of Portree ? Vous avez vu les photos dans la _Gazette_ après cette bagarre dans un pub de Leeds ?

Les yeux des jumeaux s'éclairèrent, la curiosité de Percy était piquée, Bill s'était légèrement relevé dans son fauteuil, intéressé. Les deux plus petits attendaient qu'on puisse leur expliquer.

— Oui, soupira Bill avec un sourire. Un truc démentiel à ce qu'il paraît. La police moldue a fait une descente. Ward était bien amoché.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn vit les épaules de Charlie s'affaisser. Elle savait qu'intérieurement (et ça lui pinça le cœur), il était effondré. Honteux, il se cacha le visage de la main.

— Et devinez grâce à qui ?

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les regards passent de Riley à Charlie. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent, les bouches s'ouvrirent. Un « non ! » retentissant finit par être collectivement prononcé.

Du respect. Un total respect. Voilà ce que Riley pouvait voir sur leurs visages, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Crainte et respect. Leur frère Charlie était capable de coller une raclée à une armoire à glace réputée pour être sans pitié sur un balai. Bien entendu, le sourire de Bill était légèrement teinté de moquerie. Et Percy, lui, marquait sa désapprobation par une moue pincée. Mais Quinn était persuadée qu'au fond, pour tous, il s'agissait d'un vrai respect. Ce n'était pas le cas en revanche du cri qui retentit dans leurs dos.

— _Charlie_ !

Comme les autres, Quinn sursauta. Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient choisi ce moment pour revenir. Et ils semblaient loin d'apprécier la petite anecdote qu'elle venait de raconter. Stupeur et déception avaient, sur leur visage, prit la place du respect.

— Maman, Papa ! s'écria Charlie en sautant sur ses jambes. Je... je... Je vous jure que j'avais une excellente raison.

— Tu t'es _battu_ ? reprit sa mère, peinée.

Quinn vit ce grand gaillard de vingt deux ans baisser les yeux, comme un petit garçon. Coupable, elle voulut dire quelque chose pour se rattraper, sans succès. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait espéré.

— Mais je… bégaya-t-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je… Ok ! Devinez qui est venue à la Réserve dans une vieille armure de chevaliers ?

Elle tressaillit aussitôt et se retint à grand peine de ne pas le pincer (geste puéril mais il détestait ça). Comment avait-il osé ? Lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle (ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps), elle fit face fièrement.

— C'était une blague, se défendit-elle, en tentant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

— Donc, tu as fait exprès de rester coincée dedans deux jours durant ? répliqua Charlie d'un air mauvais.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux, alors que Quinn sentit son visage s'embraser.

— Oui, ricana Charlie retrouvant une soudaine assurance, parce qu'évidemment, le réparateur était resté à Londres, avec la garantie.

Elle affronta rires et remarques sans rien dire et se redressa dignement. Charlie allait le lui payer. Lorsque ce dernier finit par se rasseoir, elle l'ignora tout d'abord superbement avant de lui adresser un regard éloquent. Des deux, il avait été le plus embarrassé par ce contretemps. Et parce qu'elle tenait à ce que leur relation survive à cette journée, elle s'abstint de publiquement le lui rappeler.

Celui-ci le comprit puisqu'il quitta aussitôt son air satisfait et se mit à rougir à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à parler (et Quinn espérait fortement que c'était pour s'excuser) quand on l'interrompit.

— Bien, les enfants, ce n'est pas important ! souffla Molly Weasley en s'efforçant de sourire. Charlie, si tu faisais visiter à Quinn la maison.

— Bonne idée ! approuva-t-il. Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Quinn en lui tendant la main.

— Ta chambre ? On pourrait aussi commencer par le jardin, murmura Quinn, un sourcil haussé.

Charlie n'apprécia pas la boutade (il l'avait pourtant bien cherchée) mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en offusquer. Riley n'avait pas été la seule à se lever. De toute évidence, toute la famille avait très envie de participer à la visite guidée.

— Fred, George, Ron, appela Mr Weasley, entraînant avec lui la petite Ginny. Venez donc nous aider.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne met pas la table ? marmonna le petit Ron en se levant.

— Parce que Charlie est aujourd'hui notre invité, répondit sa mère en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Les plus jeunes partirent en traînant les pieds, poussés par leurs parents et leur frère aîné. Sans un regard, Charlie s'engagea aussitôt dans les escaliers. Quinn l'y suivit. Il lui fit monter les marches à un train d'enfer avant de finalement s'immobiliser sur le premier palier. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit la faire chuter quand Charlie se tourna vers elle.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu leur aies parlé de Ward ! s'écria-t-il indigné.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu leur aies parlé de cette armure, répliqua-t-elle, sans se laisser impressionner.

— Quinn, ce sont mes _parents _!

— Justement ! Ils vont me prendre pour… à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pour quoi ils vont me prendre.

Charlie détourna la tête un bref instant.

— Moi, ils me prendront pour un hooligan ! marmonna-t-il attristé.

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir. Evidemment, Charlie, comme tout le monde, voulait faire bonne figure devant ses parents.

— Tu veux que j'aille leur expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Je ne pense pas que cela joue en ma faveur, répondit-il faiblement.

Il avait tort. Quinn était persuadée du contraire. Ils comprendraient. N'approuveraient certainement pas, mais comprendraient. Que Charlie ne le réalise pas l'attendrit. C'était la chose la plus stupide, dangereuse et romantique qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Elle grimpa les trois marches qui les séparaient pour venir se placer face à lui. Dans un geste tendre, elle posa sa main sur la joue rugueuse (il aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de se raser aujourd'hui) du jeune homme.

— Si je n'avais pas failli me faire virer suite à ça, murmura-t-elle en pesant chaque mot, je te jure, c'est un souvenir que je chérirais...

Cette confession rendit le sourire au jeune homme. Ce soir-là, la situation aurait réellement pu dégénérer, pour chacune des personnes impliquées. D'un accord tacite, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet et atteignirent le deuxième palier.

— Ma chambre, dit Charlie en lui désignant l'une des deux portes. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps. L'inconvénient d'habiter à l'étranger.

Quinn s'abstint de répliquer que c'était aussi le risque à courir à venir chez elle chaque fois qu'il revenait. Charlie ouvrit la porte et, une certaine appréhension dans le regard, la laissa entrer la première.

Riley n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce que pouvait être la chambre de Charlie. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait visité à de multiples reprises son appartement en Roumanie. Alors, elle s'était attendu à retrouver le même agencement, les mêmes posters, le même bazar faussement rangé.

Aussi fut-elle surprise de découvrir qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre du « petit » Charlie, du Charlie qui avait grandi au Terrier. Depuis ses onze ans, pas grand chose n'avait dû changer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le rassura d'un sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être inquiet.

La chambre était meublée d'un bureau, d'un lit et d'une grande armoire. Une fenêtre donnait sur la colline voisine. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de joueurs anglais et de dragons. A ce jeu là, hélas, les dragons l'emportaient. Si Quinn l'avait vu lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle aurait sûrement compris qu'il était vain de lutter (sans céder pour autant, évidemment).

Contrairement à l'appartement en Roumanie, il n'y avait aucune photo d'eux, aucun signe de leur existence. Sachant que cela était principalement dû au secret qu'ils avaient tant voulu conservé, Quinn se sentit malgré tout un peu vexée.

Les dragons gagnaient. Même le couvre-lit en était couvert. L'oreiller également. Tout simplement consternant.

— Oh, si c'est pas mignon, se moqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le lit parfaitement fait (pas du tout Charlie, ça). Tu dors encore avec un ourson.

Elle le prit dans ses bras (merlin merci, ça n'était pas un dragon…) et regarda Charlie avec une moue attendrissante.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de pervertir tout ce qui se trouve ici, répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

— _Pervertir_ ? répéta Riley amusée.

Il la rejoignit pour lui retirer la peluche des mains.

— Je vais penser à toi maintenant en le voyant, avoua-t-il gêné.

Quinn laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Elle allait répliquer mais Charlie l'en empêcha.

— Oh, ça va ! se vexa-t-il, en allant poser l'ours sur le bureau. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça !

Elle se serait fait habituellement un véritable plaisir de continuer et d'insister mais un léger détail avait attiré son attention. Sur la tête de lit était disposé un bonnet, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouvé.

— Merde ! murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit-il inquiet.

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle s'en saisit. C'était bien ce bonnet, _le_ bonnet. Il était encore sur l'envers, tel que Charlie l'avait porté, la première fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlé. Avec lenteur, et légèrement chamboulée, elle se tourna vers lui.

— Tu l'as gardé ? demanda-t-elle lentement, tentant de se maîtriser.

Charlie haussa les épaules, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement anodin.

— Tu as bien gardé les fringues que je t'avais prêtées ce matin-là !

— Je ne les ai jamais mises, signala-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

— Mais tu les as chez toi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Tu pourras très bien en avoir besoin !

Ce fut à son tour de signifier par un éclat de rire son incrédulité. Il n'y croyait pas. Quinn ne vit pas l'intérêt de continuer à en débattre. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bonnet. Il n'y avait pas de photos d'eux, certes. Mais il y avait ça. C'était encore mieux.

— J'en reviens pas que tu l'aies gardé, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Avec une douceur extrême, Charlie retira le bonnet des mains et le lui mit sur la tête.

— Tu m'as manquée.

Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, il vint déposer un baiser contre sa tempe. Riley l'enlaça à son tour et se raccrocha à lui. Un vertige la saisit. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une seule journée.

— Toi aussi...

Indifférent à son bref malaise, Charlie prit son menton entre l'index et le majeur et leva son visage pour l'embrasser. La fougue de leur baiser la fit reculer et son pied s'accrocha au lit. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Mais n'y rebondirent pas. Avec un grand bruit, une moitié du sommier céda.

Tous deux restèrent un instant à se regarder, dans une position pour le moins inconfortable (en pente et la tête attirée vers le sol) et surpris, avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Avant que tu ne fasses un quelconque commentaire, expliqua Charlie avec un très grand sérieux, je tiens à dire que Fred et George adorent venir sauter sur mon lit.

— Oh ? Fred et George ? fit Quinn, un sourcil haussé.

— Je… Oh, la ferme, grogna Charlie en l'entendant rire.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Malgré le plaisir qu'elle y prenait, Riley l'interrompit cependant.

— Mmh, Charlie, est-ce que ta porte a un verrou ?

— Non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

La réponse lui apparut aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Percy plus qu'inquiet.

— Il y a eu comme une explosion, fit-il légèrement affolé, est-ce que tout va…

Il se figea net en les voyant. La position était certes inconfortable mais plus encore éloquente. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues et oreilles s'empourprèrent. De famille, songea avec intérêt Quinn à cet instant.

— Oh, je… je… marmonna le frère de Charlie en baissant les yeux vers le plancher.

Il resta immobile l'espace de quelques secondes. Avant que Charlie ou Quinn n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit (à commencer par bouger), d'autres voix, plus flûtées se firent entendre. Quinn les reconnut sans difficulté.

— C'est pas nous, fit l'un des jumeaux.

— Pour cette fois, ajouta l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Perce ? T'as vu quelque chose ?

Cela le fit finalement sortir de sa stupeur. Il leva vers Quinn et Charlie un regard affolé.

— Je… je…

Les têtes de Fred et George apparurent alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Charlie poussa un petit gémissement. Le mal était fait désormais. Une lueur inquiétante s'était allumée dans les yeux des deux frères.

— Voilà qui est intéressant.

— Très intéressant. Et qui en plus explique ce bruit étrange.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une troisième petite voix.

— Ron, dégage ! protestèrent ses frères (et à leur mouvement, Quinn devina que c'était à coups de pied qu'ils repoussaient leur frère cadet). Ce n'est pas de ton âge !

— Et tu n'aimerais pas ça, ajouta l'autre jumeau en adressant à Quinn et Charlie un clin d'œil complice.

S'en fut trop pour Riley qui tenta de se relever. Mais avec le poids de Charlie qui l'écrasait et l'angle désormais pris par le matelas, l'opération s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue.

Et comme si l'humiliation n'était pas totale, ce fut la tête de Bill qui apparut par-dessus celles des autres. L'aîné de la fratrie leur adressa un sourire amusé.

— Laissez-les les enfants, dit-il simplement. Maman nous appelle, le déjeuner est prêt.

L'argument fut loin de les convaincre et il dut lutter un instant contre les jumeaux qui se raccrochèrent au montant de la porte pour enfin libérer le pauvre Percy aux oreilles toujours aussi rougeoyantes.

— Je peux aussi lui dire de garder votre part au frais, ricana-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Quinn ne put retenir un gémissement de désolation. L'histoire de l'armure n'était finalement rien comparé à ça.

— Je te jure que si tu vivais dans la même maison que Fred et George, tes portes n'auraient aucun loquet, se défendit Charlie, à bout de bras au-dessus d'elle.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle aurait ri de lui à cette simple idée. Désormais, elle voulait bien le croire. Esquissant un sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le ramena contre elle.

— Ça pourrait être plus embarrassant, réussit-elle à philosopher avant de l'embrasser.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'écria Molly Weasley, légèrement essoufflée (probablement dû à la montée rapide des deux paliers). Les enfants m'ont dit que vous étiez tombés ! Avec ce bruit, j'ai finis par m'inquiéter. Vous… _Oh_.

Voilà. Le summum de l'humiliation était là (par chance, Quinn avait fini par opter pour un pantalon). Charlie tenta aussitôt de se relever. Sans grand succès.

— Maman ! Attends !

Trop tard. Le mal était fait. Difficile de justifier autrement ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les yeux rivés au plafond, Quinn l'entendit vaguement marmonner quelque chose et refermer la porte. A nouveau à bout de bras au dessus d'elle, Charlie ferma les yeux, horrifié. Quinn ne trouva pas les mots. Il n'y avait rien à dire en fait. Dans un grand craquement, l'autre partie du sommier céda. Ils chutèrent lourdement, encore une fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas. Le matelas était à même le sol désormais.

Parce que les choses auraient difficilement pu être pires, Quinn se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle l'avait su, cette rencontre était une très mauvaise idée. On avait dépassé le stade de l'officiel pour le concert désormais. Charlie trouva sa réaction totalement déplacée.

— Elle devait s'en douter… finit-elle par soupirer.

— Oui mais bon, répondit celui-ci avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on le lui montre.

Quinn lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

— Tu es sûr que tes frères sont les seuls responsables de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

Il s'abstint de répondre et l'aida à s'extirper de là. Ils s'accordèrent un bref instant avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner les affronter.

— Jamais la Roumanie ne m'a autant manqué, soupira Riley en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Charlie fit volte-face et la dévisagea, visiblement très intéressé.

— Et tu as de la chance qu'on ne puisse pas y transplaner...

**oOo**

Lorsqu'ils descendirent et rejoignirent le salon où la grande table avait été déplacée, aucune allusion ne fut faite à ce qui venait de se passer. Molly Weasley (en hôtesse parfaite) les invita chaleureusement à prendre place, côte à côte. Son mari et elle présidaient la tablée. Charlie et Quinn étaient assis entre Ron et Ginny. Face à elle, Riley avait tous les témoins du malheureux évènement du lit.

Elle se concentra rapidement sur la décoration des assiettes et des plats pour ignorer le sourire moqueur des frères de Charlie.

Les premiers plats, copieux à souhait, arrivèrent aussitôt. La conversation était légère. Certains sujets ne pouvaient pas être évités. Aussi quand on demanda à Quinn de raconter des choses sur Charlie, elle déclina, esquivant en expliquant qu'il fallait un peu en garder pour la prochaine fois. La leçon leur avait servi. La façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrées faisait également partie des figures imposées. A regret, Quinn fut obligée de raconter la vérité. Si elle vit les parents de Charlie un instant sourciller, ils n'insistèrent pas mais s'intéressèrent à son domaine d'activités. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu mettre à l'aise Quinn Riley.

Un peu trop à l'aise à en juger par le nombre de fois où Charlie se racla la gorge de manière sonore, tenta de changer de sujet et lui donna, sous la table, de légers coups de pied.

— On joue au Quidditch, finit par dire un des jumeaux, alors qu'on faisait désormais honneur au plat principal.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Quinn. Tous les deux ?

— Ouais, dirent-ils simultanément avec un sourire. Dans la même équipe !

La jeune femme sentit à côté d'elle Charlie se raidir. Elle l'ignora et reprit la conversation, sa curiosité piquée.

— Quels postes ? demanda-t-elle en portant une cuillerée de pommes de terre à ses lèvres.

— Batteurs.

— Deux batteurs ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça, c'est… amusant.

Amusant n'était pas du tout l'adjectif qui convenait. A en juger par la façon dont Charlie maltraitait son morceau de viande, elle devina que son « intéressant » n'arrangerait en rien son étrange nervosité. Il ne pouvait cependant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il avait accepté de lui parler de ces petits détails auparavant, elle aurait fait taire ses réflexes professionnels (lui aussi aurait été intéressé si on lui avait mis sous le nez de potentiels œufs de dragons).

— Quel équipe ? reprit-elle

— Gryffondor.

Evidemment. Même couleur de cheveux, même pull affreux, même maison… Tant pis pour Charlie, là, ça valait vraiment la peine d'y songer. Des jumeaux au même poste dans la même équipe. Avec une communication non-verbale évidente (elle en était témoin depuis un moment) et des habitudes de jeux qui allaient s'en doute se développer durant le reste de leur scolarité. C'était un cas plutôt prometteur qui méritait d'être étudié. Le marketing allait se régaler.

Quinn surprit le regard de Charlie alors qu'elle allait leur faire part d'une partie de sa pensée (un simple « cool » en vérité). Ses intentions et son enthousiasme étaient apparemment un peu plus évidents qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Arthur et Molly Weasley attendaient la suite, les sourcils froncés. Comprenant que son attitude serait totalement déplacée (elle ne compenserait pas avec eux son échec avec Charlie), elle préféra une plaisanterie à tout ça.

— Gryffondor ne gagne plus à ce qu'il paraît, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Le théorème « pull, maison, cheveux » s'appliquait visiblement à l'ensemble des plus de onze ans. Se mettre à dos le reste de la famille, charmante idée !

— C'est malin, marmonna Charlie.

— C'est surtout vrai ! s'entêta-t-elle fièrement.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers les jumeaux, qui durent, à regret, le confirmer.

— Mais Dubois finira par y arriver, soupira l'un d'entre eux. Une fois qu'il se sera remis du départ de notre pauvre petit Charlie adoré...

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Quinn se tourna vers lui dans l'attente d'explication (et la nouvelle coloration de ses oreilles laissait prévoir que cela serait intéressant) mais il n'en fit rien.

— Je crois en lui, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à ravir et faire ricaner les jumeaux. Ils semblèrent sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Percy, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, les en empêcha.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de lui ?

Quinn sentit une note de désespoir dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle vit les sourires amusés et attendris qui fleurirent sur les lèvres des autres membres de la famille, elle eut la confirmation que de nombreux détails lui échappaient.

— Oh, on pourrait faire une partie après manger, proposa joyeusement le petit Ron, la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde approuva joyeusement, à l'exception de sa mère (qui se contenta de lui demander d'avaler avant de parler) et de sa petite sœur Ginny. Du coin de l'œil, Riley vit la petite fille croiser les bras et arborer une moue boudeuse du plus bel effet.

— C'est pas juste, marmonna celle-ci.

La recruteuse des Catapults interrogea Charlie du regard qui lui conseilla, d'un simple haussement d'épaules, de ne pas faire attention. Attitude que les autres garçons avaient aussi choisi d'adopter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Riley.

— Ils ne voudront pas que je joue ! répondit la petite fille avec colère.

— C'est parce qu'ils ont peur de toi...

La sœur de Charlie lui adressa un regard dubitatif. Pourtant Quinn n'avait pas dit ça pour lui remonter le moral. Ça n'était rien de plus que la stricte vérité.

— Et ils ont raison, crois-moi, expliqua-t-elle. Quand les filles jouent, elles ont de multiples avantages sur les garçons. Elles sont plus souples, plus vives, plus légères, plus créatives et surtout, el…

Charlie l'interrompit d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Arrête maintenant ! s'écria Riley en faisant volte-face. C'est agaçant ! Et c'est un fait !

Que Charlie ne réponde pas (et se contente de la regarder avec des yeux éberlués) la surprit un bref instant. Puis elle se rappela l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

— Ginny a grandi entourée de garçons. Elle sait tout ça, expliqua Arthur calmement avec un sourire.

— Pas besoin de l'encourager, traduisit Bill alors que la petite dernière de la famille s'était fièrement redressée.

— Et Les Harpies craignent, non ? reprit un des jumeaux à l'attention de Riley.

— Au moins autant que Gryffondor, pas vrai ? répliqua aussitôt Charlie.

Sa répartie fit mouche. A l'instar des autres, Quinn le dévisagea avant de lui adresser un sourire. Dire du mal de sa maison avait dû lui coûter. Mais c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. D'une caresse sur le bras, elle le remercia.

Son geste n'échappa à personne, surtout pas au petit Ron qui grimaça et aux jumeaux qui échangèrent un regard (leur manière de communiquer, Quinn en était persuadée).

Molly Weasley profita du semblant de calme retrouvé pour annoncer qu'il était temps de passer au dessert. Aux deux desserts. Charlie se fit un devoir de leur faire honneur. D'un air exagérément enjoué.

Les conversations se tournèrent alors vers le Crunch de la semaine suivante, bien plus consensuel. Tout le monde était anglais et donc génétiquement anti-français. Et tout le monde pariait sur une victoire éclatante de l'Angleterre.

Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Charlie dévoila en long, en large et en travers les mille et une raisons qui feraient de l'Angleterre, galvanisée sur l'écrasante raclée qu'elle mettrait à leurs voisins d'outre-Manche, la prochaine nation championne du monde. Parce qu'il avait pris sa défense quelques instants auparavant et parce qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté (et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie d'infliger ça à sa belle-famille), elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas réagir et arbora un air neutre et figé. Charlie devait la provoquer sciemment, il n'avait pas pu oublier… Quinn mit cela sur le dos de la tension qu'il avait dû accumuler.

Hélas pour lui, on lui demanda son avis.

— Je… je ne pense pas que l'Angleterre gagne la prochaine Coupe, avoua-t-elle après une hésitation.

A vrai dire, elle comptait s'en tenir là. Mais lorsque Charlie laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, elle fit un trait sur ses bonnes résolutions.

— L'Irlande gagnera. Oui, l'Irlande ! reprit-elle en se tournant vers Charlie qui secouait la tête atterré. Tu es trop partial, je suis désolée. Regarde les Bats, les Falcons et les Wanderers ! Regarde mon équipe ! Les meilleurs joueurs sont irlandais. C'est une génération en or ! Ose me dire le contraire, tu as dû les côtoyer à Poudlard ! Si tu veux battre la Bulgarie, parce qu'il faudra passer par là, les Anglais n'y arriveront pas.

— Alors que l'Irlande, si ?

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction, prête à le parier. Charlie soutint un instant son regard avant de se détourner, le menton fièrement levé.

— En admettant que tu laisses partir tes joueurs irlandais, siffla-t-il froidement avant d'ajouter à l'adresse des autres. Quinn pense que les joueurs devraient refuser la sélection nationale ! Rien que ça !

C'était un coup très bas. Elle passait pour un monstre antipatriotique dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Puisqu'il tenait tant à rejouer cette partie, il allait y avoir droit. Et il la perdrait, comme la dernière fois.

— Exactement, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de poser calmement sa voix. Ces joueurs sont payés des fortunes pour faire ce qu'ils font. Je ne vois pas en quoi les clubs devraient être obligés de les laisser partir durant des jours, voir des semaines. Primo, la fédération ne les paie pas. C'est le club qui le fait, alors qu'ils ne sont pas là. Deuxio, ils risquent d'être blessés, et donc indisponibles, sans que ça n'apporte rien au club. Tertio, la fédération se sert des meilleurs joueurs sans aucune compensation, autant financière qu'au niveau d'un aménagement du calendrier, ce qui ne leur coûterait rien. Alors, explique-moi comment, après avoir passé des heures et des heures à convaincre un joueur de signer chez nous, je peux accepter de le voir partir de bon cœur dans ces conditions et à nos frais ?

Son attention fixée sur Charlie, Quinn entendit vaguement quelqu'un suggérer qu'elle n'avait qu'à engager des joueurs moins bons.

— Tout ce que je dis, conclut-elle, c'est que les clubs devraient avoir le choix. Plus encore, les joueurs devraient avoir ce droit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre à bout Charlie.

— Avoir ce _droit_ ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais de quoi on est en train de parler ? De jouer pour son pays ! De porter ses couleurs ! Encore heureux qu'ils le fassent gratuitement. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça. C'est une question de fierté, d'honneur. Il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus exaltant que se battre pour son pays, d'en défendre les couleurs. Qui oserait le refuser ?

Quelle mauvaise foi !

— Finement pensé Mr le Lâcheur expatrié. Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui est parti vivre en Roumanie pour…

Et c'est à cet instant bien précis, alors qu'elle allait lui asséner le coup de grâce qu'il ne pourrait jamais contrer, que Quinn se rappela où elle se trouvait. Pas dans un pub de Londres, pas à son appartement ou chez des amis. Elle était au Terrier. Chez les Weasley qui tous, à l'exception d'un Charlie vexé, les observaient avec des yeux ronds, dans un savant mélange de stupéfaction et de fascination. Ce n'était pas vraiment la facette de leur relation qu'elle aurait eu envie de montrer.

— Des dragons ? finit l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire.

Par chance, le reste de la famille évacua la tension ambiante dans un sincère éclat de rire. Quinn se contenta de baisser la tête et de rougir. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça, ils n'avaient pas vraiment recommencé. Pas ici. C'était typiquement le genre de situations qu'elle aurait pu anticiper et désamorcer si Charlie lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

Avec un sourire, Molly Weasley commença à débarrasser, prétextant qu'il valait mieux commencer à mettre la porcelaine à l'abri.

— Toi qui voulais de la spontanéité… marmonna-t-elle en prenant l'assiette de Charlie pour la vider.

Sa remarque le fit sursauter. Il finit par esquisser un maigre sourire.

— Tu as raison, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Je… je suis mal placé pour dire ça.

Sa confession attendrit Riley. Si tout le monde n'était pas en train de les épier, et si les jumeaux ne s'amusaient pas à lui passer toutes les assiettes à portée pour qu'elle fasse le travail à leur place, elle l'aurait doucement embrassé. A la place de ça, elle se leva pour apporter à la cuisine la pile de vaisselle qu'elle avait.

— Si tu avais dit oui, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, je n'aurais pas donné cher des Irlandais…

Elle vit rapidement, à ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants, qu'il était flatté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser. A la place, il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. C'est alors que Quinn comprit qu'il n'allait pas l'aider à débarrasser. Qu'aucun d'eux ne bougerait. Que le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté venait d'arriver. Elle allait faire face à Molly Weasley.

Sans y être réellement préparée.

D'un sourire, la mère de famille la remercia lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et l'invita à tout déposer à côté de l'évier.

Quinn resta un instant les bras ballants, ne sachant si elle devait partir ou rester (elle avait quand même une vague idée). Pire encore, ne sachant pas si elle devait parler et ce dont elle devait parler.

Autant dire que ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Molly mit finalement fin à son malaise en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

— Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux !

A son ton, Quinn comprit qu'ils s'étaient définitivement donnés en spectacle. L'image glamour qu'elle aurait voulu imposer (ça leur arrivait, par moment) était bien loin désormais.

— Oh, c'est plutôt rare vous savez, se défendit-elle, gênée. Mais à ce sujet, ça ne manque jamais.

La mère de Charlie lui signifia d'un simple regard qu'elle n'était pas dupe et commença à ranger la vaisselle qui se lavait seule dans l'évier.

— Quinn, je peux être honnête avec vous ?

Riley nota le timbre légèrement plus aigu qu'elle avait employé. L'instant critique était là désormais. L'épreuve du feu allait commencer.

— Oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle.

— Je sais que c'est idiot mais… C'est bête en fait.

Assurément, ça risquait de l'être, nota-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Elle prit appui sur une habitude du boulot pour arborer un air confiant et un sourire assuré.

— Je vous en prie, Mrs Weasley, fit-elle avec douceur, dites-moi tout.

La mère de Charlie la considéra un instant avant de poser le verre qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

— J'ai longtemps cru que Charlie était…

Quinn attendit de longues secondes le qualificatif qui ne semblait pas venir. Molly Weasley se contenta de lui adresser un regard éloquent. Riley refusa de l'interpréter. Les multiples possibilités que ce silence impliquait étaient toutes plus intéressantes. Et s'il n'avait pas s'agit de la mère de Charlie, elle aurait adoré faire celle qui n'avait rien compris.

— Je vois… marmonna Quinn d'une petite voix pour la faire cesser.

La recruteuse baissa la tête pour cacher son amusement. Si Charlie apprenait ce que sa mère pensait de lui (et il l'apprendrait, elle y veillerait), il en ferait une attaque, à coup sûr ! Molly prit ce geste pour de la gêne.

— Comprenez-moi, se défendit cette dernière. Il ne parle jamais de ses amies. Je finissais par me poser des questions. Je crois qu'il a fini par le sentir. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour ça qu'il vous avait amené.

On versait dans le surréalisme désormais. Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, histoire de s'assurer qu'on n'était pas en train de la faire marcher. Mais non… la mère de Charlie, d'une sincérité presque touchante, le pensait. Parmi tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pu imaginer, celui là était le plus inattendu.

— Pour que je lui serve d'alibi ? articula-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Je crois que mon imagination s'est emportée… répondit Mrs Weasley légèrement confuse. Mais en vous voyant vous disputer à l'instant, je réalise qu'il faut bien plus qu'un simple marché pour obtenir ce résultat. Criant de vérité, ajouta-t-elle avec gravité.

Encore sous le choc (si la scène de la chambre ne l'avait pas convaincue, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment douter… Oh, quand Charlie le saurait…), Quinn ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle laissa son attention se reporter sur les assiettes en train de se laver.

— Alors ? Vous allez avoir des enfants ?

Un direct du droit aurait eu le même effet. A titre préventif, Quinn posa une main sur le buffet. Mieux valait éviter de montrer tout signe d'affolement. Bêtement, et inconsciemment pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa belle-maman, elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Son tailleur aurait eu l'avantage d'avoir un effet gainant. Elle avait fait honneur au repas, tout simplement.

— De quoi voulez-vous parler ? finit-elle par dire un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

— Oh, dans ce cas vous allez vous marier ?

La main de Riley se contracta autour des boiseries du buffet. Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse déferler.

— Non !

La mère de Charlie sembla sincèrement surprise.

— Il ne vous l'a pas encore demandé ?

_Pas encore…_ Riley sentit son cœur avoir un raté. _Elle avait bien dit « pas encore »_. Une bouffée de chaleur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle manqua soudainement d'air et prit une profonde et bruyante inspiration dans l'espoir de se maîtriser. Un léger picotement la traversa. Elle était sur le point de transplaner. _Pas encore, ça signifiait…_

— Mais… _non_ ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il vous a dit que…

Voyant son trouble (pour ne pas dire sa panique, car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait), la mère de Charlie s'empressa de rétablir la vérité.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Rassurez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est juste que je me demandais…

A nouveau, la gêne lui fit laisser sa phrase en suspens. Quinn profita de ce répit et des problèmes lexicaux de sa « belle-mère » pour se ressaisir. Difficile à faire, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Il faisait bien trop chaud et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La peur provoquait ça, elle le savait.

La simple idée d'épouser Charlie l'avait paniquée.

Elle mit de côté les interrogations naissantes sur la violence de sa réaction et ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, pour se concentrer. L'envie d'indulgence lui avait passé. Quitte à prendre des risques désormais. On ne s'amusait pas avec ses sujets-là. Cette fois-ci, Quinn n'allait pas l'aider. Molly Weasley aurait à formuler le fond de sa pensée.

— Vous vous demandiez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

— Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, je me demandais pourquoi il avait décidé de nous présenter.

Peut-être parce que Charlie l'aimait ? Cela semblait à Quinn une excellente raison. Mais visiblement, la grossesse ou une potentielle union devant Dieu étaient les seules valables et suffisantes pour Molly Weasley. Comprenant qu'elle avait commis un impair, la mère de Charlie continua à se justifier.

— Charlie ne nous présente jamais ses petites amies ! Ces dernières années, nous n'en avons vu aucune… Et pourtant, je peux vous dire qu'il faisait le mur la nuit !

Quinn fit mine d'ignorer son air entendu et se contenta de sourire intérieurement. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ignore.

— Alors quand il a insisté, reprit-elle dans un soupir, je me suis dit que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Les jeunes gens font parfois des bêtises. De grosses bêtises.

Une réaction de mère, certainement. Quinn mit de côté sa colère et tenta de répondre d'une voix posée.

— Je ne suis pas enceinte et nous n'allons pas nous marier.

La mère de Charlie la remercia d'un sourire. Riley devina derrière un réel et profond soulagement. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle aurait dû s'en sentir insultée et que sa propre réaction (elle en était tout autant soulagée) n'était pas la plus appropriée.

— Charlie est encore si jeune et vous…

— Moi moins…

— Quinn, vous êtes une _femme_ ! rectifia-t-elle avec fierté. Quel âge avez-vous ? Vingt-sept, Vingt-huit ans ?

Riley acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Vous avez certains impératifs et priorités, autant dans votre vie professionnelle que personnelle. Charlie se prend pour un homme ! Mais il continue malgré tout à chasser le dragon à l'autre bout du continent. Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour vous construire une vie. Enfin, je suppose que vous en avez parlé… ajouta-t-elle lentement.

Ça, par contre, faisait partie d'une situation qu'elle avait envisagée.

— Je ne demanderai jamais à Charlie de rentrer, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

— Je ne voulais pas… commença à se défendre Molly en se redressant.

— C'est ce qu'il aime, l'interrompit Riley. Je ne lui demanderai pas d'abandonner. Lui ne le ferait pas pour mon métier. Et Merlin sait qu'il ne l'aime pas…

— Je vois…

Les épaules de la mère de Charlie s'affaissèrent. Elle parut se résigner. Quelque part, comme Quinn, Molly Weasley souffrait de voir son fils aussi éloigné. Ce point commun la toucha un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginé. Elle lui pardonna presque la terreur qu'elle lui avait causée. Aussi tenta-t-elle de la rassurer et se laissa aller à une confidence.

— Votre fils n'est pas _différent_, Mrs Weasley. Et je l'aime vraiment.

— Appelez-moi Molly, je vous en prie…

Comme si cela avait suffit à l'appeler (à n'en pas douter, la baisse du volume sonore était sûrement plus à blâmer), la tête de Charlie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. A son air faussement détaché (il cachait d'un maigre sourire son air inquiet), toutes deux devinèrent qu'il était venu vérifier que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Voir sa mère et Quinn faire la vaisselle sembla le rassurer.

— Alors… De quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Il n'était pas assez bête pour l'ignorer. Elles devaient forcément parler de lui. Aussi Quinn, sans pitié, se chargea de lui répondre avant que sa mère ne le fasse.

— D'Androv Gullit ! répliqua-t-elle exagérément ravie. J'expliquais à ta mère à quel point il était _fabuleux_.

C'était impayable. Le sourire de Charlie se décomposa. Il se renfrogna aussitôt et après lui avoir adressé un regard mauvais, s'éloigna en bougonnant. Quinn ricana intérieurement. Ça marchait à chaque fois.

— C'est un joueur avec qui je travaille en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air surpris de sa belle-mère.

— Oh, d'accord, répondit celle-ci avec un hochement de tête. Votre métier a l'air très prenant...

— C'est le meilleur job du monde, précisa Riley avec un grand sourire. Sauf si vous demandez à Charlie son avis… Mais entre nous, il n'y connaît absolument rien. Lui est persuadé que le seul qui en vaille la peine est le sien…

Mrs Weasley répondit à son air consterné par un sourire poli.

— Pardonnez mon ignorance, dit-elle en stoppant d'un mouvement de baguette la vaisselle (les assiettes et les verres vinrent sagement se poser sur le bord de l'évier, prêts à sécher). Mais je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste...

— Oh, fit Quinn surprise. Disons tout simplement que je repère des joueurs selon le besoin du club, j'entre en contact avec eux, leur agent et leur club actuel pour commencer à négocier. Cela peut s'étendre de quelques heures à… une année.

En fait, cela n'avait duré qu'une fois une année. Et ça c'était soldé par un échec. Enfin, un semi-échec vu sa présence en ce lieu à cet instant. Sachant que la curiosité de Molly était simplement motivée par de la politesse, la recruteuse n'insista pas et garda pour elle ce fait-là.

— Ça a l'air vraiment passionnant, conclut Molly avec un sourire un peu figé. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'exercer un autre métier que celui de Maman. Bill est arrivé très jeune. Charlie a suivi… Et petit à petit, la famille s'est agrandie. Le plus beau métier du monde, toutes les femmes le disent. Vous verrez, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Un jour vous aussi vous changerez d'avis.

Quinn savait qu'à cet instant, si elle n'acquiesçait pas rapidement et avec un grand sourire, elle passerait pour un monstre, aux yeux en tous cas de cette mère de famille très nombreuse. Et comme elle refusait de passer pour ça, même si elle était loin d'être convaincue et sentait à cette simple idée poindre la panique (avoir des enfants signerait la fin de son métier tel qu'elle le pratiquait aujourd'hui), elle se força.

— Au fait, reprit Molly désormais lancée, les sourcils froncés. Vous en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOo**

— Ça se passe plutôt bien, non ? tenta Charlie d'une voix enjouée.

Voyons voir… Sa famille était désormais au courant pour l'affaire Robert Ward, les petits frères et la mère les avaient également vus dans une position compromettante (bien qu'habillés) sur son lit, ils avaient eu l'excellente idée de se disputer (pour ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un prétexte stupide) au moment du dessert. Oh, et il y avait aussi le fait que Molly Weasley ait eu des doutes sur les « préférences » de son fils et qu'elle l'ait soupçonnée d'être ici dans l'unique but de donner le change.

Quinn Riley soupira et s'abstint de lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

Oui, cette rencontre était vraiment une belle réussite.

— Je trouve même qu'on s'en sort à merveille, ajouta Charlie, sûr de lui.

Toujours sur le choc de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, Quinn ne répondit pas immédiatement. Soucieux de voir sa mère et sa compagne discuter (même de Gullit), Charlie avait refait une timide apparition quelques minutes après, prétextant un soudain besoin de venir remplir son verre. Il avait découvert Riley, totalement désespérée (une bonne préparation leur aurait permis d'envisager un signal de détresse), qui se jeta presque sur lui pour mettre fin au calvaire qu'elle endurait.

L'extraction d'urgence s'imposait. Il avait alors reposé son verre et décrété qu'il était temps d'aller prendre l'air pour digérer. Quinn s'empressa d'accepter et s'excusa auprès de Mrs Weasley (qui la rassura immédiatement en lui précisant qu'elles auraient sûrement l'occasion de reprendre la discussion là où elles l'avaient laissée).

L'épreuve était terminée. Quinn sortit de la cuisine, légèrement sonnée. Aussi ne dit-elle rien dit quand toute la fratrie avait décidé de les accompagner et resta sourde aux commentaires bien attentionnés de Charlie sur les comparaisons des pâtisseries (terrain bigrement dangereux). Elle voulait simplement oublier cette discussion (ou plutôt les rafales de questions) sur son avenir qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la mère de Charlie. Et qui l'avait tout bonnement terrorisée.

Le jeune homme roux avait doucement ralenti le pas pour se trouver à une distance suffisante de Bill, menant ses cadets. Maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de portée, ils pouvaient attaquer le vif du sujet.

— Vas-y ! Je suis prêt… dit-il avec fatalité. Comment tu trouves les Weasley ?

L'air inquiet qu'il avait du mal à cacher amusa Riley. Elle parvint à se dérider et à lui sourire.

— Ils sont... commença-t-elle avant de se raviser et de lui faire face. Tu es merveilleux, Charlie ! Je sais que tu fanfaronneras jusqu'à la nuit de temps avec ça mais tu es réellement fabuleux.

Flatté tout autant que surpris, il se mit à rougir.

— Tu as survécu durant toutes ces années. Je veux dire… Tu as encore tous tes membres, tu es mentalement sain et équilibré. Ta famille est surprenante, vraiment, reprit-elle voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Et sympa… Mais je dis ça parce que je sais que je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Je pense sincèrement que tu es un garçon fantastique pour avoir réussi à devenir toi.

Quinn s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait d'une maladresse rare, elle d'habitude si habile avec les mots. Un éclat de rire échappa à Charlie.

— Tu comprends maintenant que Bill soit en Egypte et moi en Roumanie, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Quinn hocha lentement la tête. Pour sûr, une séparation était nécessaire à tout épanouissement. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit et ils se remirent à marcher.

— Je me demande où Percy partira, continua Charlie songeur. Il n'ira peut-être pas aussi loin pour s'éloigner. Quoi qu'il en soit, et malgré ce que toi, tu en dis, ma famille t'adore !

Elle ne l'aurait pourtant pas parié.

— Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

— Dur à croire, hein ? ricana Charlie. Mais _apparemment_ oui. Bill nous trouve amusant. Tu es une fille, c'est tout ce qui compte pour Ginny.

Quinn n'eut pas le cœur de lui rétorquer qu'il en était de même pour Molly.

— Bon, le souci avec Ron, ajouta-t-il les sourcils froncés, c'est que tu es ma petite amie.

— J'avais vu ça.

— Les jumeaux t'apprécient.

Quinn cessa aussitôt de marcher. Voilà qui, pour le coup, méritait une explication.

— Vraiment ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

— A leur façon… répondit Charlie un peu gêné. Ils ont un plan, te concernant. Et c'est bel et bien un signe qu'ils t'acceptent. Donc méfie-toi maintenant, s'il te plaît. Quant à Percy... j'avoue que c'est difficile à dire. Mais il a pris ta défense contre les jumeaux et en paiera certainement le prix. Avis positif aussi !

— Je vois.

Elle observa la petite famille crapahutant à quelques mètres d'eux et frissonna quand les jumeaux se tournèrent pour regarder dans leur direction avant de s'enfuir en courant. Fille unique, c'était une dynamique de groupe qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre et qu'elle pouvait à peine imaginer. Comment avait fait Charlie durant toutes ces années ? Toute à ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque celui-ci reprit.

— Mon père attend d'en savoir un peu plus sur nous deux, j'imagine. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a rien contre toi, disait-il en guise de conclusion.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu les circonstances. D'autres parents auraient pu accepter bien moins sa présence et leur relation.

Seul manquait l'avis d'une personne désormais. Au regard qu'il lui adressa, Quinn comprit que Charlie n'était pas parvenu à percer les pensées de sa propre mère. Et que donc, c'était à elle que cet honneur revenait.

— J'ai parlé à ta mère. Enfin, parler est un bien grand mot. Cela relevait plus de l'interrogatoire.

Charlie ne sembla pas un instant surpris. Pas étonnant puisqu'il avait dû voler à son secours quelques instants auparavant.

— Et je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir donné les bonnes réponses, avoua Quinn gênée.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit pour… murmura Charlie effrayé.

Il n'eut pas à achever sa phrase, Quinn comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion. Un éclat de rire sonore lui échappa.

— Ça va pas ! s'écria-t-elle amusée. Non, ce qui se passe en Roumanie, reste en Roumanie, tu le sais !

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, passa son bras autour d'elle et la fit avancer.

— Elle m'a posé plein de questions sur nous dans la cuisine, reprit Riley. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'une jeune femme comme moi faisait avec toi…

— Ce qu'une femme de ton âge faisait avec un jeune homme comme moi, tu veux dire ?

— Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais dit, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Charlie esquissa un sourire.

— Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

— Je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble parce que je t'aimais…

Contrairement à son habitude, Charlie s'abstint de rougir, préférant blêmir.

— Charlie, je t'en prie, s'écria Quinn alors qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

— Excuse-moi, mais c'est la première fois que tu me le dis, se défendit-il.

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit ? Elle fouilla un court instant sa mémoire. Et dut reconnaître, horrifiée par ce simple constat, que c'était la pure vérité. C'était pourtant évident, ça se voyait ! Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter. Elle se rassura en se disant que les déclarations n'étaient sûrement pas son genre. Le résultat était cependant là. En deux années, elle n'avait jamais dit à Charlie qu'elle l'aimait… Lui ne l'avait pas non plus fait (mais il l'avait de bien des façons démontré). Constatant que Charlie se faisait la même remarque (assez inquiétante tout de même et qui pouvait laisser présager certains problèmes), elle se reprit rapidement.

— Et c'est là où tu es censé m'avouer quelque chose toi aussi… dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et avec tendresse, il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

— Mouh…Touâ, j'taime !

Quinn le considéra un bref instant, consternée par son air idiot et son ton bêtifiant. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle l'avait entendu dire la même chose à un dragonneau venant de brûler par mégarde un des rideaux de la nurserie de la Réserve. Une rapide claque sur la croupe lui aurait fait le même effet.

Au regard qu'elle lui adressa (et à l'absence d'émotion face à sa déclaration), Charlie comprit que cela ne convenait pas. Aussi reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

— Je vous aime, Miss Riley… murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Bien que s'y attendant (Charlie était toujours plus performant la seconde fois), Quinn sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle ne put soutenir le regard de Charlie, qui partit aussitôt dans un éclat de rire.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'était peut-être même plus qu'elle voulait. Elle se surprit à le penser, admettant qu'elle avait été bouleversée par sa solennité. Ils s'aimaient. C'était plus qu'officiel désormais.

— Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué, claironna-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte pour reprendre contenance.

Charlie sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de finalement se résigner. Il passa un bras à sa taille pour qu'ils continuent la balade.

— C'est tout ce dont ma mère t'a parlé ? fit-il d'un ton léger.

— Non, soupira Quinn. Elle a aussi réclamé des petits enfants !

— Vraiment ? répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Alors _ça_, c'est étonnant.

De toute évidence, Molly Weasley avait hâte de voir la famille s'agrandir et une nouvelle génération arriver. Cela se comprenait venant d'une femme qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie entouré de nouveau-nés.

— Remarque… reprit Charlie en faisant une courte pause. Pourquoi pas ?

Quinn lui jeta un regard et constata que celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux rivés devant lui.

— Pourquoi pas ? répéta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

— C'est peut-être l'occasion d'en parler, se contenta-t-il de répondre, toujours sans la regarder.

Quinn essaya à de nombreuses reprises de répliquer quelque chose, en vain. Elle eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver à nouveau dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains fourmiller et ses oreilles bourdonner. Peut-être développait-elle simplement une allergie au concept de bébé.

Frappée par la perplexité, elle eut du mal à démêler ses propres pensées. Charlie et elle n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. La plupart du temps, Charlie et elle se contentait de parler de la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient et de ce qu'ils allaient manger. Ils discutaient aussi de sport, magiezoolgie et politique intérieure, et ne rechignaient pas à commenter quelques potins mondains. Mais les enfants… Elle n'en aurait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'idée. Et qu'elle sache, ça n'était pas venu non plus à l'esprit de son petit ami. Et même si cela avait pu être le cas, il choisissait mal son moment.

— Tu veux des enfants toi ? demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas être trop ahurie.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Charlie accepta d'à nouveau la regarder. Pour la dévisager. Pour scruter son visage. Il cherchait un détail, un indice, quelque chose pour le rassurer. Riley lut plus que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

— Et toi ? Tu en veux ?

Il avait réussi à détourner la question. Bien obligée désormais, elle se hasarda à répondre.

— Peut-être… Un jour, je ne dis pas, corrigea-t-elle rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, on habite à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre et on vient à peine de s'avouer qu'on s'aimait. Ce qui est plutôt pathétique, tu le sais ?

— Oui mais on ne s'est pas vu tous les jours, protesta Charlie avec vigueur (Quinn fut surprise de l'avoir vexé). Ajouté, ça ne doit faire que six mois !

Délai un peu plus raisonnable, elle en convenait.

— Il n'empêche que je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêt.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux laissa son regard se perdre devant lui et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Et puis on n'est même pas mariés… finit-il par soupirer.

Sa remarque balaya en un instant la nervosité et le malaise de Riley. Elle se laissa aller à un éclat de rire.

— On vit plus au XVIIIIème siècle, Charlie… Personne n'y est obligé désormais. Surtout pas pour ces raisons-là !

Il n'eut pas l'air de saisir la plaisanterie.

— Tu n'as pas envie de te marier ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Sa question désarçonna Riley. Sa mère n'avait rien insinué, il n'allait pas la demander ? Pas aujourd'hui, par pitié ! Le mariage était un concept auquel Quinn n'avait jamais réellement songé. Elle n'en rêvait pas et voyait plutôt ça comme quelque chose d'inéducable. Ça finissait toujours par arriver, même à ceux qui disaient ne jamais vouloir se marier. C'était quelque chose qu'on attrapait, un peu comme une grippe. A un moment ou à un autre, pour des raisons différentes et plus ou moins valables, les gens finissaient par avoir envie de se marier. Alors pour elle, la question ne s'était jamais posée. Elle constata avec effroi que pour l'instant, après deux ans de vie commune (plus ou moins cumulés), elle ne se sentait toujours pas concernée.

— Euh… Dans l'absolu, pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë. Et toi ?

Charlie tressaillit lorsqu'elle lui retourna la question. Les sourcils froncés, elle songea qu'il aurait tout de même dû s'y attendre.

— Oui… Oui, je peux l'envisager…

Quinn maudit intérieurement Molly Weasley. C'était l'inquiétude qui avait fait parler la mère de famille, qui avait motivé sa curiosité. Mais si elle avait pu assister à cette conversation, si elle avait pu entendre ce qui venait d'être dit, voir désormais comme chacun d'eux s'était plongé dans ses propres pensées… elle aurait immédiatement été rassurée. Quel engagement pouvait-il y avoir quand aucun des deux ne semblait voir plus loin que le lendemain ? Et se réjouissait de cet état de fait ? Cette pensée aurait pu amuser Riley si au fond, ce n'était pas un constat accablant de tristesse.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans (quoi qu'en dise Charlie et ses calculs) et aucun d'eux ne semblait être fixé sur ce qu'ils voulaient, sur ce qui les concernaient.

Elle s'efforça de refouler ses pensées, encouragée par l'étreinte de Charlie devenue un peu plus pressante. Avait-il vu senti quelque chose ? Toujours est-il qu'il lui adressa un sourire et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

— On a encore le temps pour tout ça… Pour tout… Pour les enfants… Mais si on veut qu'ils soient parfaits, et crois-moi niveau génétique, on va faire un mélange détonnant, autant commencer à s'entraîner dès maintenant…

— Et nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin _d'énormément_ d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna la tête vexé.

— Il va falloir qu'on se penche sur le sujet alors ! finit-il par déclarer. J'ai connu pire !

Quinn s'arrêta et posa sa main sur sa joue. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle l'adorait. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais renonça au dernier moment.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais.

Le petit Ronald s'était approché sans qu'ils l'aient vu arriver. Le nez et les sourcils froncés, il semblait tout simplement écœuré. Echangeant un sourire et un soupir amusés, ils renoncèrent au baiser et se pressèrent de rattraper le reste de la troupe.

Le sujet était clos pour le moment, songea Quinn avec soulagement. Mais quelque chose avait été remué qu'elle parvenait difficilement à maîtriser.

**oOo**

— Je ne vous l'ai pas proposé auparavant mais si vous désirez rester dîner avec nous, Quinn, vous êtes plus que bienvenue.

Riley remercia d'un sourire la mère de Charlie, avant de réaliser que cela pouvait passer pour un « oui ». Et pour rien au monde, elle ne prolongerait cet enfer. Quitte à paraître légèrement impolie.

— Je vous montrerai la recette de ma fameuse tarte, ajouta Molly Weasley avec un sourire complice. Comme ça, Charlie en aura demain pour son petit-déjeuner.

Petit-déjeuner ? Quinn tenta de cacher sa surprise. Il allait rester dormir ici ? Première nouvelle… Il ne lui en avait rien dit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement trahie. La tradition voulait qu'ils rentrent ensemble, passablement épuisés, et passent le reste de la soirée à se repasser et commenter toute la journée, le tout donnant lieu évidemment à de multiples accrochages et disputes qu'ils finiraient par régler sur l'oreiller. C'était comme ça que se passait les rencontres avec les parents.

— Il en sera ravi, répondit Quinn avec un sourire forcé.

Elle fusilla du regard Charlie, marchant une dizaine de mètres plus loin, en train de rire avec son frère aîné, son balai sur l'épaule. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là.

Les Weasley disposaient d'un champ non loin du Terrier, abrité par une haie qui leur permettait de jouer au Quidditch, à condition toute fois de ne pas dépasser une certaine altitude.

La petite Ginny avait eu raison de ses frères en gagnant le tirage au sort. Elle partageait son balai avec Ron qui attendait donc avec impatience que le temps de jeu de sa sœur soit écoulé. Bill et Percy occupaient chacun le poste de gardien. Les jumeaux jouaient ensemble, ils avaient insisté (au plus grand bonheur de Riley qui pouvait ainsi vérifier une théorie sur la gémellité… ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Charlie et à ses sourcils froncés). Charlie, lui, faisait équipe avec le duo Ron/Ginny. Mr Weasley arbitrait la partie depuis le sol, aidé pour l'instant par le petit Ron, plus attiré par la montre qu'on lui avait confiée que par ce qui se passait dans les airs.

Lorsqu'on proposa à Quinn de jouer, elle déclina. Autant parce que le rôle de simple spectatrice lui avait toujours mieux convenu, que pour éviter une troisième guerre mondiale en forçant un des enfants à lui céder son balai.

— Elle préfère m'admirer… fanfaronna aussitôt Charlie.

Quinn secoua la tête, affligée. Il rit de sa réaction et l'embrassa (sur la joue, évidemment, elle n'aurait guère plus devant ses parents) avant de décoller d'une simple poussée du pied sur le sol.

— C'est ça… lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'aille se placer au centre du terrain. Rappelle moi à quel point je dois m'en mordre les doigts.

Elle rejoignit Molly, assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché et taillé, faisant office de tribune et de banc.

— Vous n'aimez pas le voir voler ? demanda cette dernière à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé.

— Bien au contraire, soupira Riley lentement. Je serai la plus heureuse s'il ne faisait que ça.

Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent.

— C'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs que j'ai pu rencontrer, expliqua-t-elle en suivant des yeux Charlie se faufilant entre les jumeaux pour venir faire face à son frère Bill. Vraiment. Me dire que son talent est gaspillé pour…

L'amertume l'empêcha de finir. Deux années n'avaient pas réussi à effacer son plus gros échec professionnel.

— Sa vocation ? proposa Molly Weasley.

— Cette stupide envie de courir après les dragons, rectifia-t-elle en bougonnant.

La mère de Charlie se fendit d'un sourire.

— Je regrette souvent qu'il ait fait ce choix, confia-t-elle, une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Moi aussi… Après tout, il vit en Roumanie. C'est un sentiment égoïste, je sais, mais c'est si loin d'ici ! Il ne peut pas revenir souvent. Et quand il le fait…

Il vient chez elle, c'est ça ? Voyant la mère de Charlie se reprendre, Quinn sut que c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé.

— … il ne parle que de ça ! C'est dangereux de qui plus est. Quels que soient les dons dont il se croit doté ! Il est souvent blessé et par un phénomène que je ne m'explique pas, son corps se couvre chaque fois un peu plus de cicatrices.

Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Quinn, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

— Vous n'imaginez pas Quinn ! lui confia-t-elle à mi-voix. Je suis à deux doigts d'en pleurer à chaque fois.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Quinn eut l'impression qu'elles étaient vraiment en train de communiquer, sans fioriture ni figure imposée. Charlie serait vert lorsqu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui en parler (il tenait stupidement et fièrement à ses cicatrices).

— Ne m'en parlez pas !

— Je serai la plus heureuse des mères s'il revenait, reprit-elle aussitôt. Vraiment. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Elle se tut et observa le petit Ron faire de grands signes à l'attention de Ginny dont le temps de jeu venait de s'écouler. Mal à l'aise, Quinn chercha une assise plus confortable sur le tronc d'arbre, se demandant si elle devait ou non dire quelque chose.

Molly n'attendait de toute évidence pas cela puisqu'elle reprit comme si de rien n'était, tristement cette fois.

— Charlie est comme ça, dit-elle en observant le jeu d'un air absent. Pire qu'un chat. Il est indépendant, a toujours fait ce qu'il a voulu et ne renoncera pour rien au monde à ça. Il est sans attache. Il l'a toujours été. Il est parti pour Poudlard sans hésiter, pleurer ou se retourner. Vous imaginez ? Même Fred et George ont… Enfin. Il a fait la même chose pour la Roumanie. Rien ne le fera renoncer à sa passion. Rien au monde. Pas même sa famille.

Dans tous les sens du terme, eut envie d'ajouter Quinn. Parce que c'était ce que Molly sous-entendait. Et cela impliquait bien des choses. Elle préféra cependant s'abstenir de le préciser, choisissant un sarcasme.

— Quel égoïste !

Molly lui fit face et lui adressa un sourire triste.

— Quinn, dit-elle avec lenteur, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez mal ce que je vais vous dire. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir le beau rôle. Quand j'ai rencontré la mère d'Arthur, je… Enfin, fit-elle en chassant ses souvenirs d'un geste de la main. Peu importe. Cela va vous paraître étrange et je vous assure que je ne suis en aucun cas mal intentionnée. C'est juste que… Charlie est mon fils et je me dois de vous avertir. Justement parce que je le connais.

Pressentant ce qu'elle allait dire (après tout, elle venait de le faire en empruntant des chemins détournés), Quinn préféra éviter son regard et observa à son tour la partie. Charlie s'y illustrait. L'ordure n'avait presque rien perdu de son agilité.

Les mots de Molly Weasley résonnèrent en elle douloureusement.

— N'attendez pas de lui qu'il change, il ne le fera pas. Je sais, vous m'avez assuré ne pas vouloir le retenir ici, ne pas avoir envie de le faire renoncer. Je vous crois et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez autant. Parce que quelque part, vous vous ressemblez et chacun accepte de l'autre cela. Vous vivez de la même façon. Pour l'instant. Mais… _vous_ changerez. Lui est un garçon égoïste et puéril. Il le restera. Vous avez la maturité. Vous finirez par avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts, d'autres envies. Cela me peine de le dire mais Charlie n'est pas fait pour fonder un foyer. Il ne mène pas la vie qu'il faut pour ça.

— Je sais tout ça, s'entendit répondre Quinn.

Mais l'entendre était une chose totalement différente.

— Je vous crois, concéda Molly. Je voudrais juste vous mettre en garde. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve alors… Aujourd'hui ou plus tard, n'attendez pas qu'il fasse l'impossible. Il vous assurera le contraire, il l'a déjà fait à d'autres sujets. Mais c'est hors de sa portée. Croyez-bien que j'en suis la première attristée.

La mère de Charlie dut comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin (il y avait une différence entre une mise en garde et une prophétie) puisque, voyant Quinn mal à l'aise, elle se reprit immédiatement.

— Enfin, j'espère me tromper, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix trop enjouée pour ne pas être feinte. Vous êtes peut-être la première femme qu'il nous présente mais je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous de particulier.

Quinn se força à esquisser un sourire pour prouver qu'elle n'en était pas plus affectée. Lorsque la mère de Charlie le lui rendit, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi à donner le change. Etrange. Molly Weasley n'était peut-être pas la mère hyper-protectrice que Charlie lui avait décrite. Le portrait qu'elle avait peint de lui était sans concession. L'attitude qu'elle avait face à sa tribu aurait dû laisser présager qu'elle serait hostile à la présence de Quinn, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru.

Mais si elle la prévenait…

Quinn se leva d'un bond, à la surprise de Molly.

— Excusez-moi un instant, bafouilla-t-elle. Il commence à faire frais. Je… je vais chercher de quoi me couvrir.

Elle se maîtrisa pour ne pas dévaler en courant la pente menant jusqu'au Terrier mais pénétra dans la maison quasi en apnée.

Si Molly Weasley la prévenait, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas.

Quinn Riley ne représentait pour elle ou sa famille aucun danger. Parce que ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Charlie était vrai. Riley le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Elle n'aurait donc pas dû en être aussi secouée.

Pour se calmer, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Charlie resterait en Roumanie. Et elle n'abandonnerait jamais son métier. Tous le savaient. A quoi bon s'angoisser pour les années à venir ? Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui lui suffisait. Les choses n'avaient pas forcément à changer.

Elle s'accrocha à cette idée pour tenter de se maîtriser. Un semblant de calme retrouvé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'ici une heure, elle pourrait partir sans que cela ne passe pour de la grossièreté. Pour rendre son mensonge crédible, elle s'approcha du porte-manteau et, sa veste à la main, entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Sur le seuil, elle découvrit Charlie haletant et inquiet, son balai à la main.

— Quinn, je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas, s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Charlie, je…

— J'aime ma mère, reprit-il sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais. Mais parfois… elle dit des choses qui… S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'un air suppliant, jetant son balai au sol et en la rejoignant. Ne l'écoute pas ! Quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, ne l'écoute pas !

— D'accord mais… En fait, je crois qu'elle disait vrai pour cette fois.

— Riley, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ne pars pas.

Surprise par tant d'intensité, Quinn le dévisagea. Il était sincèrement paniqué. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas dire de quoi sa mère et elle venaient de parler. Pas dans le but de le rassurer.

— Quinnie, murmura Charlie en lui prenant les mains. S'il te plaît…

— _Quinnie_ ? répéta-t-elle un sourcil haussé. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Quinnie !

— C'est la preuve que j'ai très envie que tu restes, tenta Charlie avec un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre charmant.

Lasse (cette journée était une mauvaise idée, combien de fois encore devrait-elle se le répéter ?) et désireuse qu'on change de sujet, Quinn tenta de donner le change.

— Je ne partais pas Charlie, expliqua-t-elle. Je me couvrais.

Son soulagement serra le cœur de la recruteuse des Catapults. Il était donc vraiment persuadé qu'elle allait transplaner. A la place de ça, un sourire coquin étira les lèvres du rouquin.

— Oh… Tu as froid ? susurra-t-il en prenant une voix suave.

— Un peu, avoua Riley, même si ses frissons avaient une autre origine.

— Bonne réponse ! Parfait, je vais te réchauffer.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Quinn tenta de mettre de côté ce qu'elle avait en tête et se laissa réconforter. A la façon dont Charlie la serra, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir besoin.

— La salle de bains a un verrou si ça te tente, finit-il par marmonner contre son crâne.

— _Charlie_ ! s'écria-t-elle en se reculant.

— Ta bouche me dit non, mais tes yeux me supplient…

Alors qu'elle pensait cela impossible quelques instants auparavant, elle se mit à rire. Désormais rassuré sur une potentielle fuite, le jeune homme redevint sérieux.

— Alors… dit-il d'une voix traînante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Charlie…

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour quitter ses bras. Charlie interpréta cela comme un mauvais présage et se fit plus pressant.

— S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien ou que ce n'est pas important. J'ai vu comme tu es partie… J'ai raté un but à cause de ça.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire triste. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre d'arguments.

— Mais ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle malgré tout.

— C'est à propos de nous, n'est-ce pas ? traduisit Charlie.

Riley ne sut quoi répondre. Ils venaient de s'engager sur une pente glissante. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de présenter la vérité. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un mensonge, quitte à mettre sur le tapis le fait qu'il allait passer la nuit ici. Mais Charlie, loin d'être dupe, interpréta son silence.

— Dans ce cas, c'est à propos de moi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Laisse tomber.

— Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, s'écria-t-il, en proie à une brusque colère. Je lui ai demandé de juste respecter ce que nous vivions toi et moi. Je savais que cela ne lui plairait pas. Mais je pensais qu'elle pourrait juste ne pas s'en mêler.

— Elle n'était pas mal intentionnée. Enfin, j'imagine…

Un reniflement moqueur lui suffit à signifier qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot. Elle qui avait passé des heures à lui expliquer qu'elle devait se méfier de sa mère, voilà qu'elle prenait sa défense désormais.

— J'ai besoin de savoir, Quinn, s'il te plaît.

La recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults ne voulait pas être responsable d'éventuels problèmes entre Charlie et sa mère. Elle savait pourtant que si elle se taisait, il irait lui-même le lui demander. Restait à présenter les choses d'une manière moins… enfin plus…

— Elle n'a fait que dire des choses que nous savons tous déjà, finit par soupirer Riley. Que tu aimais ton métier et que rien ne t'en détournerait.

Les bras croisés, comme pour maîtriser sa colère, Charlie attendit la suite avec méfiance.

— Même pas moi, lâcha Riley.

Il encaissa le coup, seuls ses yeux se fermèrent. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Elle n'en sait rien, dit-il d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son agacement.

— Ce n'est pas important, Charlie, tenta de le rassurer Riley. Tu as la chance de vivre ta passion, à l'autre bout du continent, c'est vrai. Mais tu es heureux comme ça. Je t'aime comme ça et malgré ça Charlie, on ne va pas se mentir. C'est la vérité. Et ça ne changera pas.

Quinn se força à soutenir son regard, avec un sourire qu'elle espérait encourageant. Il vint s'appuyer contre le canapé, les bras toujours croisés, le visage impassible.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

Ses quelques mots claquèrent, froidement et sèchement. Quinn encaissa à son tour et regretta par avance ce qu'elle avait à dire désormais.

— Tu as 22 ans, Charlie, et tu vis ton rêve de gosse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentrerais au pays ? Pour moi ? Ce n'est pas suffisant et tu le sais ! Tu es encore tellement jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. C'est normal d'être comme ça, surtout à ton âge. Tu as le droit de profiter et d'attendre pour faire des projets. Si à ton âge, on m'avait privé de mon boulot, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Elle aurait mené une triste existence assurément. Et elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré.

— Est-ce qu'elle a dit que c'était momentané ou est-ce qu'elle pense que je serai comme ça à jamais ? finit-il par demander après un instant.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, Charlie.

Donc à jamais. Il le comprit immédiatement. Quinn se maudit intérieurement. Dans quel piège s'était-elle embourbée ?

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Tu as l'intention de me demander de rentrer ?

— Non.

Cela lui parut rude mais Quinn préféra lui dire la vérité. A cet instant précis, elle n'exigerait jamais ce sacrifice de lui. Il accueillit sa réponse d'un faible hochement de tête et prit une inspiration profonde avant de se lancer. Quinn réalisa à cet instant qu'elle-même avait cessé de respirer.

— Et plus tard, tu le feras ?

Il y avait une façon très simple de régler tout ça. Dire oui. Dire que sa mère était folle à lier. Dire qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dire qu'ils verraient plus tard mais que oui, elle y croyait. Dire qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour se retrouver et vivre ensemble pour de vrai. Mais une seule de ces affirmations était vraie et ce simple constat l'horrifiait. Elle aimait Charlie Weasley.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par avouer.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Charlie devinrent un bref instant saillants. Il faisait des efforts pour se contrôler.

— Tu ne sais pas ? siffla-t-il. Et je suppose que le fait que _tu_ puisses me rejoindre n'est pas responsable de ton hésitation, n'est-ce pas ?

— On sait tous les deux que la situation est bloquée de ce coté là.

— Mais on ne sait pas ce que cela donnera.

Quinn ne parvint pas à cacher son scepticisme. La colère de Charlie sembla un instant refluer pour laisser place à une véritable détresse.

— Alors, c'est ça qu'elle t'a mis en tête ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère pensait à mon sujet, expliqua Riley avec lenteur en s'approchant de lui. Mais elle a simplement voulu me prévenir que tu n'étais pas prêt à t'engager, à tout quitter, à fonder un foyer.

A ces mots, Charlie tressaillit. Quand il leva à nouveau le regard vers Riley, elle vit qu'il était profondément blessé.

— Tu as dit qu'elle disait la vérité, dit-il faiblement. Donc… Tu le penses aussi ?

— Tu es encore tellement jeune, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en tendant une main vers sa joue. Tu as besoin de vivre certaines choses avant de…

Il se rembrunit aussitôt.

— « Vivre certaines choses », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

— Simplement que tu n'as pas à te sentir concerné par tout ça… Le mariage, les bébés (à ce mot, un frisson la traversa). Charlie, tu n'as que 22 ans.

— Arrête de dire ça !

D'un geste de la main, il repoussa et lui tourna le dos. Riley le vit se raidir. A son tour, totalement désemparée, elle ne contrôlait plus rien désormais. Une chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Quinn se passa une main sur le visage. Si cette conversation devait un jour où l'autre arriver, elle ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

— Je suis fiable.

Surprise, elle leva la tête en direction de Charlie. L'air qu'il arborait la fit reculer.

— Je suis quelqu'un de fiable, Riley, reprit-il les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Je n'ai que 22 ans, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pourrai pas être fidèle ou ne pas être quelqu'un sur lequel tu pourras t'appuyer.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Charlie, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

— Tu en es sûre ? s'écria-t-il. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais !

Choquée par son insinuation, elle se repassa la conversation en tête. Il disait vrai. Effectivement. Elle induisait même d'autres choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Frappée par ce constat, la question de Charlie la fit sursauter.

— Je suis un homme pour toi ?

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu me considères comme un homme, oui ou non ?

— Charlie, je ne te suis pas…

— Parfois… Parfois, quand tu me regardes, quand tu me parles, j'ai l'impression que… que tu me vois encore comme un gamin, comme le Charlie encore en dernière année à Poudlard, amoureux et maladroit.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il l'en dissuada d'un geste et d'un regard. Il disait vrai, elle n'avait pas à essayer de le nier.

— Je sais que j'ai fait des choix qui sont discutables, que j'ai pensé à moi principalement, que je vis auprès des dragons sans prendre en compte les risques, enfin, selon vous. Mais je me projette Riley, je t'assure. Quoi qu'en dise ma mère ou quoi que je puisse vous montrer. Je ne suis sûrement pas parfait mais… je suis plus un gamin, même si c'est ce que vous voyez. Si c'est ce que tu vois.

Sa tirade le laissa à bout de souffle. Quinn l'avait rarement vu aussi déterminé. Il avait pensé chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Et elle avait pensé chaque accusation qu'il avait soulevée. Molly Weasley avait dit la vérité. Celle que le subconscient de Riley cherchait à étouffer.

— Tu es un homme Charlie, répondit-elle après un bref instant. Et pas seulement parce que tu fais des choses qu'on réserve aux adultes.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

— Je sais qu'on a des problèmes et je sais aussi que celui là est certainement le pire, dit Charlie sur un ton diplomate. Mais pour chaque problème, il y a une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira…

Se marier ou faire un enfant dans l'instant pour prouver qu'ils avaient tous tort n'étaient pas vraiment les solutions qui la séduisaient.

— A vrai dire, répondit-elle avec prudence, pour l'instant, je voudrais juste qu'on en parle. Les solutions attendront.

Le gifler aurait sûrement eu le même effet. Les yeux écarquillés, il eut un mouvement de recul.

— Tu ne veux pas de solutions ? répéta-t-il furieux. Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrange ça maintenant ? Alors quoi ? Tu as attendu qu'on vienne chez mes parents pour m'annoncer ça ? Tu en profites pour saisir l'occasion et m'annoncer qu'on arrête les frais ?

Le souffle court, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Quinn, encore sous le choc, mit quelques instants à réagir. Les jambes légèrement vacillantes, elle vint se poster devant lui et s'agenouilla. La tête entre les mains, Charlie refusa de la regarder. Elle posa avec douceur une main sur son genou.

— Je… je suis heureuse comme ça.

Perdu, il leva la tête dans sa direction.

— Mais je ne devrais pas.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Quinn prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de peser chaque mot qu'elle allait prononcer.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une vie de famille parfaite, la robe blanche, les enfants, la maison. Je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça. Pour moi, je ne me posais pas la question, ça n'existait pas. Partager ma vie avec quelqu'un oui. Pour le reste, je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'en ai toujours pas envie. Mais ce truc de la vie parfaite, ça existe, Charlie. Ta mère arrive à faire tout ça. Elle a eu sept enfants, ils sont en bonne santé, ils sont bien éduqués, heureux. Elle t'a élevée _toi_. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne sacrifierai pas tout. Maintenant, je le sais.

Elle marqua une pause, espérant secrètement qu'il l'interromprait. Charlie n'en fit rien.

— Le mariage, la vie à deux, abandonner le travail… Je ne peux pas. Aujourd'hui, je n'en veux même pas. Mais quand je vois ça, dit-elle en désignant les alentours, je me dis que peut-être qu'un jour… Un jour, se reprit-elle, ça viendra. Le problème, c'est moi. Je vais sûrement changer. Et quand ça arrivera, je ne sais pas où on en sera…

A nouveau, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'écouter, comme elle le lui avait au fond demander. Quinn commença à regretter ce choix.

— Ce que ta mère parvient à faire, pour vous, pour ton père, je ne pourrais pas. Donc, si c'est ce que tu recherches, la tarte, les bons repas… Ce n'est pas pour moi, désolée.

— Si c'était ce que je cherchais, dit-il lentement, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serai plus avec toi…

Elle le dévisagea un instant, choquée par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Puis elle réalisa que c'était certainement ce qu'il avait dû ressentir auparavant. Les blessures d'orgueil sont les plus dures à accepter.

— Merci de la confiance que tu me témoignes, marmonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les choses changeront un jour, Charlie. Mais je ne sais pas si à ce moment-là, nous seront prêts pour ça. Enfin, regarde-nous et regarde ces deux dernières années. On s'attendra peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

— Le temps nous le dira, c'est ça ? fit-il après un instant.

Quinn acquiesça lentement. Attendre et voir, c'était bien ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Charlie amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais fut stoppé dans son élan. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa et il retomba sur le canapé.

— Je crois que le Quidditch entrait dans les efforts brusques que le guérisseur m'avait déconseillés, marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard furtif.

Riley leva les yeux au ciel et posa la main sur son pull, là où devaient se trouver les bandages.

— Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Charlie, car je ne le dirai qu'une fois… Parfois, je suis heureuse que tu sois parti en Roumanie.

Il sourit. Et cela suffit à faire s'envoler une partie de l'angoisse de Riley.

— J'ai toujours dit que tu adorais mes cicatrices, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Et Riley… grimaça-t-il suite à un autre faux mouvement. Je t'aurais eu quand même.

— Tiens donc ?

— Tu as toujours fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer.

— Oh vraiment ? dit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne le pensait. Toi qui es si sûr de toi, pourquoi tu as cru que j'allais te quitter ?

— Parce que je n'ai que 22 ans, dit-il tristement. Et ça, c'est la vérité.

Quinn réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas si bien l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les mots de Charlie l'émurent et elle dut lutter un bref instant contre les larmes qui lui venaient. Elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient là, ensemble. Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsqu'enfin, elle le relâcha, elle endossa le rôle qui devait être le sien depuis le début de la journée.

— En tous cas, tu pourras féliciter ta mère ! Elle a trouvé où appuyer.

Charlie esquissa un sourire las. Les problèmes étaient clairement posés désormais. Pour le reste, on verrait.

— On y retourne ? demanda-t-il en indiquant l'extérieur d'un geste de la tête. Je commence à craindre ce que vont dire Fred et George s'ils ne nous voient pas rapidement rappliquer.

Quinn attrapa la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Au point où ils en étaient désormais…

— Allez, viens Quinnie !

— Si tu veux qu'on ait un avenir, je te déconseille de recommencer, bougonna-t-elle.

Charlie lui vola un baiser et l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Presqu'aussitôt, il se figea, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

— Ma mère ne pensait pas mal, hein ?

Quinn l'observa, tout d'abord surprise, avant de regarder l'horloge qu'il lui montrait du doigt. L'aiguille de Charlie était en train de passer « à la maison » à « danger mortel ».

A cause d'_elle_ ?

— Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

— C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivés, avoua Charlie un peu gêné.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. C'était ridicule. Qui pouvait bien croire une stupide horloge ? Elle n'allait pas conduire Charlie à sa perte. Molly Weasley avait fait preuve de sincérité. Elle avait dit des choses vraies sur elle et Charlie. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait exprès… D'accord, il y avait eu dessert, le Terrier bien rangé, la discussion dans la cuisine, le fait qu'il reste dormir ici mais les confidences qu'elle avait faites étaient vraies. Justes et vraies.

— Ta mère… commença-t-elle.

— Oui, se contenta de répondre Charlie.

— Enfin, ça serait quand même sacrément tordu…

— Tu devrais apprendre à te méfier un peu plus des Weasley. De _tous_ les Weasley.

Quinn Riley se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur sans protester. Elle s'était trompée ? Elle avait tout d'abord considéré Molly Weasley contre elle, avec entre autre cette histoire de dessert, puis de son côté, en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir avec Charlie.

Elle s'était trompée. Autant sur lui que sur sa mère.

Les sifflements plein de sous-entendus des jumeaux la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle y songerait plus tard. A tête reposée.

Quinn rejoignit le banc au côté de sa belle-mère et répondit d'un sourire à son regard inquiet.

Quoi qu'en dise Charlie, voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne la laissait pas correctement se préparer. Elle avait sous-estimé les forces en présence.

Danger mortel, pas vrai ?

La vraie partie pouvait maintenant commencer.

Meet the Weasleys


End file.
